Bang Baby Shinobi
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: A gang of nine super powered individuals arrive in Konoha and offer to train Naruto to make him a strong shinobi and powerful Bang Baby.
1. Bang Babies in Konoha

**(Hi guys I know you're all utterly confused as to why I suddenly deleted half of my Naruto Fics. Well I have to give them a new clean slate and try and redo certain dialogues in the opening arcs and such. I would much appreciate if you gave it a reread and review. I would be very appreciative of it.)**

In the city of Dakota nine figures were breaking into a science facility. These people are known as the Meta-Breed; a gang of juvenile gang bangers given mutant like power from a purple gas that exploded at Dakota's docks years ago. The group included Ebon the self proclaimed master of Shadow and Darkness, Hotstreak the pyromancer, Kangor the human Bigfoot, Puff the vapor girl, Onyx the walking demolition, Shiv the Light weapon master, Talon the Avian girl, Carmen Dillo the human armadillo, and Ferret the smell freak.

The Breed looked around the lab seeing loads of equipment, "Perfect. We could make some easy cash by stealing this stuff and selling them back to the suckers." Ebon said as he looked around.

"Why're we selling them for cash when we could just easily loot cash?" Hotstreak asked in irritation by doing things the hard way.

"Because Hotstreak, Static and his gadget boy are always there to stop us." Ebon reminded him.

"Yeah and sometimes the harder ways are more fun." Shiv chuckled as he looked at some equipment.

"Just don't mess around." Talon scolded him.

Ferret approached a huge device that looked like a round metal archway, "Hey guys look at this." Ferret called the Breed over.

"Whatcha got Ferret?" Onyx asked.

"Maybe this could rake us in some easy cash." Ferret suggested as Ebon saw an engraved title on the control panel, "Portable Dimensional portal?" he asked himself.

"What do you think that means?" Hotstreak asked.

"Don't know. Maybe we should try it out." Ebon suggested as he picked up a remote device and clicked it on.

Suddenly the machine started running and a portal opened in the archways. "So we going in mon?" Kangor asked.

"Not me, I'm out of here." Carmen said heading for the exit only to hear a voice, "Hey who's in there?" a security guard called, "On second thought I'll take the chance!" Carmen changed his mind.

"Then let's go!" Ebon called as they jumped through the beam before it shut down right before the security guard entered

.

The Breed were flying through a wormhole screaming until they landed in some kind of town during nighttime, but the buildings weren't anything like Dakota. And there didn't appear to be a word of English on any sign.

"Whoa where are we?" Talon asked in confusion.

"No clue." Shiv replied as he looked around.

Suddenly they heard murderous rants coming from the distance, "DIE DEMON! YOU'RE FINALLY GETTING WHAT YOU DESERVE!"

"Sounds like a riot, nice." Hotstreak smirked as he ran over to see a mob and who they were busting but he soon wished he hadn't.

There stood in the center of the mob was a blonde haired, blue eyed, five year old boy wearing a torn white shirt, and messed up blue cargo shorts. What shocked the rest of them was seeing all the cuts and blood that stained him. Normally the Breed would enjoy such beatings but to see a little kid getting beaten by adults seemed to have stirred something up inside of them. Talon feeling like the responsible member of the Breed grabbed a villager about to stab the boy with a knife and pushed him against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing to this kid?" Talon screeched.

"That's no kid that's a demon!" the villager barked.

"Demon?" the Breed wondered.

"He's the scourge of this village the Kyubi no Kitsune!" the villager barked and suddenly felt a needle to his neck which paralyzed him.

They looked seeing two figures dressed in masks representing animals and other kind of garments, "For breaking the third Hokage's law you are to be executed." One wearing a wolf mask said as two more appeared to take the villager and suddenly vanished. The other villagers got up and ran.

"Yeah that'll teach you not to hurt kids!" Hotstreak shouted to them.

The two in masks started walking for the beaten child but Talon blocked their way, "Where do you think you're going?" Talon asked feeling they were going to do worse to the kid than what the villagers were doing.

"We only want to help him." The one wearing a cat mask said calmly.

"Why should we trust you?" Ebon asked suspiciously.

"If it appears we harm the boy, you can kill us." The wolf masked one answered.

The cat masked one turned to her partner, "Are you nuts, Kakashi?" she scolded him for his words.

"We don't have a choice Yugao, take Naruto to the hospital, and if they refuse use the Sandaime's name." the one called Kakashi said as his partner Yugao took the beaten child and vanished. He then looked at the nine of them, "And you come with me. Our Hokage will want to meet you."

"Why should we come quiet…" Hotstreak began but Ebon put his hand on his shoulder, "Ease up Hotstreak, I think they just want to talk."

So Hotstreak backed down and Kakashi lead them to a large tower in the village. They entered and were escorted into an office where a really old man wearing robes and an odd hat was sitting at his desk with a crystal ball on it. "Kakashi, welcome, and I see you've brought Naruto's saviors."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed.

"That'll be all." The Hokage dismissed him and he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"That was cool." Shiv admitted about how he vanished.

"Ok old timer, start talking, who are you, where are we, and what was going on?" Ebon asked.

"In order I am Hiruzen Sarutobi; 3rd Hokage of Konoha the village which you are in as of now," The old man began, "But before I discuss what you just witnessed tell me who you all are."

"Call me Ebon the master of Shadow and Darkness, these are my homies Talon, Shiv, Kangor, Hotstreak, Puff, Onyx, Ferret, and Carmen." Ebon introduced his team.

"So what was going on back there?" Shiv asked.

"Yeah why was that mob beating on that little kid?" Puff asked.

"Ah I see you've already seen Naruto." The Hokage replied.

"Naruto?" Talon asked.

"Yes Uzumaki Naruto the container of the Kyubi no Kitsune," The old man continued.

"Ok that's the second time I've heard that word, what does it mean?" Hotstreak asked in annoyance.

"Well pull up a chair and if not stand," The Hokage began as he told them a tale of the village years ago, _'Five years ago our village was under attacked by this demon creature known as the Nine-tailed fox, many of our brave shinobi lost their lives defending the village from it. But one man the Fourth Hokage of our village used a special technique to seal away the beast in the body of a newborn child that was born on that day.'_

"So you're saying that?" Carmen asked.

"Yes Naruto was that baby and the demon fox resides within him." The Hokage answered.

"So why were so many people picking on him?" Onyx asked not getting it.

"Well the Fourth Hokage wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero, but the people see him as the fox itself in human form, unable to tell the difference between the jail and the jailor itself." He continued.

"Those bastards!" Ebon growled.

"And people call us monsters." Carmen added.

"Now if you please, what're all of you, and how did you come to our village?" Sarutobi asked.

So Ebon spoke on behalf saying that they were loners and acquired their strange powers from the Big-Bang where they lived in. He kept out the fact that they were renegades not wanting to already make enemies here. Instead he said they were looked down upon because of their powers and the way they looked. That got the Hokage thinking they were more like Naruto.

"I see." Sarutobi said.

"So what's going to happen to Naruto now?" Talon asked in concern.

"Well the boy lives alone. Aside from me and select Jonin and Chunin ninja we do what we can to keep him happy," Sarutobi continued, "I even announced a law that will be to execute anyone if they were to tell the younger generation of what Naruto has inside of him."

"Lotta good it's doing him." Hotstreak replied on how it didn't work.

"I can only blame myself by not being there for him enough." The old man sighed in guilt.

Ebon thought long and hard about this and reached a decision, "You know what we're gonna help him."

"What?" Sarutobi's head shot up in surprise.

"WHAT?" the Breed gasped in confusion at their leader's declaration.

"No child deserves to be treated like this even if he does have a demon sealed in him." Ebon explained.

"Ebon while I'm all for helping the boy, we aren't ninja." Talon pointed out.

"Still doesn't mean we can't toughen him up a little and show him how to defend himself, right?" Shiv asked.

"Right on mon." Kangor agreed.

"Yeah with us as his teachers he'll be able to take on anyone." Puff said proudly.

"Well it's good to see how much willing you are to help someone who you just met." Sarutobi smiled.

"Kids a lot like us old man, and we take care of our own." Ebon answered.

After a long talk they headed for the hospital and saw Naruto and the woman Yugao waiting outside, "Thank you Yugao for helping Naruto." Sarutobi thanked her.

"Hai Hokage-sama," She says and looks down to Naruto and pats his head, "You take care now, Naruto-kun."

"Thank you Neko-Chan." Naruto thanked her as she vanishes in a swirl of leafs.

Naruto's attention turns back to the Hokage and the nine people who were with him, and surprisingly he wasn't scared by their appearances. Given how he's been constantly tormented by villagers since he was born the nine didn't seem as terrifying compared to the villagers.

"Naruto I'd like to introduce you to the people who helped save you," The old man started, "This is Ebon, Talon, Hotstreak, Onyx, Ferret, Shiv, Puff, Kangor, and Carmen."

"Please to meet you kid." Ebon shook Naruto's hand.

"Same here and thanks for saving me from those bad people." Naruto said.

"We'd also like to have a word with you Naruto, so please come with us." Talon said.

Before Sarutobi begun to walk he found himself in one of Ebon's shadow portals and soon found himself on top of another building, "Whew, I'm getting too old for this." The old man breathed hard.

"Wow, that was cool!" Naruto cheered.

"That ain't nothing kid, look at this!" Hotstreak said creating a fire ball in his hand.

"Yeah that's cool and all but so's this." Talon says as she flew around and pretty soon the others were showing off their powers.

"You guys are awesome!" Naruto cheered.

"Indeed they are Naruto." Sarutobi agreed.

"Uh old man, about what one of the villagers said back there is it all true?" Naruto asked looking a little sad.

Sarutobi sighed knowing he couldn't hide the secret anymore, "Not all of it," He began, "Five years ago when the demon fox attacked our village, the Yondaime couldn't kill it, instead he sealed it away inside of you Naruto hoping you would be seen as a hero, but I'm afraid the people here are too blind to see that."

Naruto looked down a little, but raised his head smiling, "It's ok Jiji, I won't hold any of this against you."

"Is he always this happy?" Hotstreak asked.

"Naruto's always been a hyperactive knucklehead." Sarutobi explained with a chuckle.

"Ah now you're making me blush, Jiji." Naruto laughed.

Ebon then approached Naruto and the boy looked up at the shadow man, "Listen Naruto, me and my partners have a proposition for you."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, we want to train you and teach you how to stand up for yourself when no one else will." Ebon continued.

"But how, I mean I can't do stuff like you guys." Naruto said.

Then a chilling voice rung in the air, "**Maybe you can.**"

Suddenly the space was warping and they found themselves in a huge dark room where in front was a giant cage with a seal on it. "Could this be…" the old man thought.

"Hey guys I got this feeling." Carmen said in worry.

"You got a rash again mon?" Kangor asked like he heard it before.

"No not that, something else." Carmen continued feeling uneasy.

Suddenly heavy breathing came from the cage and a huge pair of red eyes appeared with a malicious grin to go with it.

"What the hell is that thing?" Hotstreak asked in fright while backing away from the cage.

"**You got nothing to fear Pyromancer I can't harm anyone while behind this cage, not that I even would.**" The creature replies.

"So Kyubi it really is you." Sarutobi said as he stood his ground.

"**Of course it's me old man would I be anyone else?**" the demon fox asked, "**Now where's the boy?**"

Naruto stepped forward, "So you really are sealed inside me…" Naruto began and started looking up at it angry, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO ATTACK THIS VILLAGE, IT'S NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"**Believe me kid it wasn't my choice someone set me up.**" The Fox replied.

"Set you up?" Naruto asks while the Old man was more shocked to hear a demon being set up.

"**That's right, this masked man used some form of hypnosis on me and made me attack your village. Believe me I find it no fun to cause chaos for no reason. Heck I'd have rather been in hell gambling with the other demons sealed there**."

"If I may Kyubi, you said before it would be possible for Naruto to use the abilities of his new teachers, how is that possible?" Sarutobi asked.

"**You're talking to a demon old timer,**"he reminded the old man, "**I have powers beyond the capacity for human understanding.**"

"So how can you help me perform the abilities Ebon and the others have?" Naruto asked eager to know.

"**Well young kit, I happen to have sealing abilities as well. With my powers of sealing I can seal portions of their powers within you giving you their abilities. However it cannot work unless the others cooperate in this.**" He looked past the bars to the Meta-Breed.

Ebon was the first to speak up, "Why not? This'll make training Naruto much easier."

"Well there's no way I'm abandoning a child like this." Talon agreed.

"While I enjoy being the only fire manipulator, I guess having another one couldn't hurt." Hotstreak stepped over.

"Well I'm in." Shiv added.

"I'm way in." Carmen approached.

"Count on me brother." Kangor pumped a fist up.

"Sure thing." Ferret agreed.

"How about it Puff?" Onyx asked his old friend.

"You know it." Puff agreed.

"**Good now place your hands on the seal together,**" Kyubi instructed them and they place their hands on the seal and on top of each other, "**Now boy stand before me,**" Kyubi instructs Naruto who does so while the Hokage stood back, "**Powers of Heaven, Earth, and Hell hear my call! Grant onto this boy the powers of all!**" The Kyubi roared as energy poured from the nine who were straining to contain their pain into the seal and it was projected as a beam into Naruto who screamed in pain as the powers mixed with him. "**The seal is set, may you use your new talents well Kit.**" The Kyubi said as the room vanished and they were all back on the roof of the building.

"Man that sure takes it out of you." Ebon rubbed his side while his team regained their strength.

"Did it work?" Shiv asked looking at Naruto.

Naruto held out his right hand and concentrated until a fireball formed in his hand. Then he spouted wings like Talon's from his arms, a long snout like Ferret's, a shell like Carmen's, huge feet and long legs like Kangor's, his left arm became a light energy knife, and a shadow portal formed behind him.

"That good enough?" Puff asks Shiv who nods feeling convinced.

Naruto then powered down as Ebon approached him, "So what about my offer Naruto, you down with us?" he extended his hand.

Naruto smiled and grasped it with his own, "You bet I am!"

Ebon turned to his crew, "This kids gonna make one hell of a Bang-Baby."

The Breed nodded while the Hokage smiled and thought, 'And a swell Hokage one day.'

_Thus Naruto's beginning has started, the Breed has put aside their lust to look out for number one to help this boy in becoming the best ninja there is._

**(As I said I'm reuploading most of my Naruto fics with a few fresh starts and clean slates. I appreciate it if you all would be patient. Thank you for understanding.)**


	2. Art of the Meta-Human

**(Welcome back to chapter 2. Hope you're ready for me to continue.)**

When morning came Naruto got up after his long night. He showered, changed, had his morning ramen, and headed out to a training ground where the Breed was waiting for him. Sandaime set them up in a temporary place, they waited for Naruto and soon enough the boy showed up.

"Morning guys." Naruto said.

"Well Naruto, you ready for your first day of training?" Ebon asked.

"You betcha, Ebon-sensei." Naruto answered.

'Ebon-sensei, nice.' Ebon thought, "So anyway first we're gonna teach you how to control your new powers, then later on show you interesting ways to us them."

"And after training we're going to get you some new gear." Shiv added.

"Ok." Naruto agreed with this schedule.

"First we'll start off with my abilities," Ebon began, "With my powers you can fade into walls, and travel along shadows, even use shadow portals to teleport places. Watch me." Ebon sunk into a portal and suddenly reappears behind Naruto.

"Wow." Naruto gasped.

"The portal is very handy, however the place you wish the portal to lead you all depends on where you want to go around here or elsewhere." Ebon explained.

"I understand." Naruto nodded.

"Ok kid now you give it a shot, try to appear over there." Ebon pointed to a tree.

Naruto concentrated and formed a shadow portal behind him, he walked into it and it vanished. The portal reappeared by the tree and he exited out of it, "Not bad," Ebon replied feeling impressed, "Now sink into the ground and travel along it."

Naruto then concentrated as he sunk into the earth looking like a shadow that moved all over the place until he rose up from it, "Perfect, you really know how to handle it." Ebon applauded.

"Thanks. I was able to learn how to control my chakra through this, 'Chakra guide for Beginners'." He held out a book labeled that.

Hotstreak then stepped in, "All right kid now you're learning from me Hotstreak, and how to manipulate fire."

.

"Sure thing, sensei." Naruto nodded.

"Ok hold out your hand and ignite a fire ball," Hotstreak commanded and Naruto did exactly like he did last night, "Good now aim it at that wooden dummy." His sensei commanded and he threw it like a baseball and the dummy burnt up, "Good throw." Hotstreak complimented, "Now try igniting again, but this time ignite like your blasting it."

"Ok." Naruto said as he held out his arms concentrating hard and soon two blasts of fire blasted from his palms and incinerated two training dummies.

"Smokin'." Hotstreak whistled.

And within the hour Talon taught him how to use the wings on his arms to fly, and generate a harpy wail. Shiv showed him how to create light energy weapons such as arm swords, kunai, shurikens, and some basic stuff like poles, mallets, shields, etc. Puff taught him how to turn his legs into a vapor that can get him to hover around, especially using his breath to emit melting vapor, or smoke, but she warned him to be careful of water for being soaked could wear out his vapor. Onyx taught him about using his newfound colossal strength to fight anyone one on one, and both wrestled it out to see how he did, and surprising Onyx was beaten after Naruto tried at least a dozen times. Carmen taught him how to curl up into his new shell and launch himself like a cannonball at targets, or roll away from danger. Ferret taught him how to use his new improved sense of smell to sniff out incoming enemies, as well as scents of certain object so that he will be familiar with their certain scents. And finally he was hopping along the training ground with his new giant sized feet and long legs with Kangor.

"This is awesome." Naruto shouted as he was hopping higher and farther with Kangor by his side.

"Just remember little mon not to get your legs tangled up otherwise this power will be useless, and more importantly watch how hard you hit the ground, if your enemies saw your feet print they could easily find you." Kangor explained.

"Thanks, Kangor Sensei." Naruto said as they took a break and Naruto shrunk his feet and legs back to normal size.

"You learned well in one day kid." Shiv noted.

"Thanks I'm a fast learner." Naruto replied.

"Well a fast learner like you needs new gear, Hotstreak you and Shiv take him to this place to get some new threads." Ebon said handing the fire user a card with an address on it.

"You got it Ebon, Shiv, Naruto let's roll." Hotstreak says they took off.

"It's incredible at how much he's learned in just one day." Talon watched Naruto go off with the two.

"Old man said he was a stamina freak." Ebon reminded her.

"If he keeps this up he could be better than us." Ferret added.

"Let's not go that far." Ebon warned him.

"Still mon there's a problem, we cannot live here forever." Kangor warned him.

"Kangor's right I mean what about going home?" Carmen asked.

"Don't worry I got a feeling with the way and time this kid learns, he won't need us after then." Ebon answered.

Meanwhile back in the village, the two teenage guys lead the boy around the village ignoring the scowls and frowns most of the villagers were giving him. They finally stopped at a place called 'Higurashi's Ninja supplies'.

"This is the place." Hotstreak said as they entered.

The store had ninja weapons of all kinds, Shinobi gear, ninja tools, and all the basics, "Hi welcome to Higurashi's, I'm Zane." A man behind the counter greeted them.

"Hey think you can help our little pal here, he needs some new gear." Hotstreak showed him Naruto.

The owner looks at Naruto and smiles, "Of course, Tenten!" he called. Then from around back came a girl age 6, with brown hair done up in two buns, chocolate colored eyes that looked good enough to eat, she was dressed in a pink sleeveless, shirt, and green pants.

"Yes daddy?" she asked.

"Can you help our young friend find some attire while I speak with the two gentlemen here?" Zane asked.

"Sure thing," She says and turned to Naruto who smiled while sporting a faint blush on his cheeks, "Let's go." She escorted him around.

The two Meta-Humans looked at the owner knowing he knew something, "Yeah?" Shiv asked.

"I heard it was you and several others who helped the boy last night." Zane said.

"Yeah so you want to bust him to, because me and Shiv won't let you." Hotstreak warned him with a frown.

"No it's not like that, I to feel bad for Naruto," He explained putting Hotstreak at ease, "I find it horrible the way the villagers treat him, when I know he's really just a boy whose never had love or friendship."

"Well at least there are people like you who see past all that what he went through." Hotstreak replied.

"Hey guys," Naruto called. The three turn to see Naruto standing behind them wearing black shinobi sandals, blue pants, a black muscle shirt, a black short sleeved trench coat, a kunai holster strapped to the bottom of his right leg, on the back of his waist was a small pouch capable of holding small ninja weapons like shurikens or scrolls, and a pair of extra dark sunglasses that shields his eyes.

"We got ourselves a winner." Shiv replied.

"We'll take it." Hotstreak added paying Zane with some money Naruto got from the Hokage.

"Thank you for shopping." Zane said.

"Come back again soon." Tenten added as she pecked Naruto on the cheek which made him turn red, which didn't go unnoticed by the two Meta-Humans and the shop owner.

"See ya." Naruto said as he rushed out with Shiv and Hotstreak.

Zane then looked down to his daughter, "So Tenten what do you think of Naruto?"

"I think he's a very sweet boy. I just don't know why a lot of the others kids make fun of him."

"Well, maybe one day you'll find out why." Zane said hoping she won't turn out like the others and look down on Naruto if she ever found out.

As Hotstreak, Naruto, and Shiv walked around the village Naruto stopped and looked onto the playground seeing a little girl his age with blue hair and pale white eyes being picked on by some other snobby girls her age. Being Naruto he walked for them while his two sensei's stood back wondering how he'd handle it.

"HEY!" Naruto called and the girls turned to see Naruto, they almost didn't recognize him if it weren't for his whisker marks. "Well if it isn't the freak." One said.

"I'm going to give you one warning to leave that girl alone." Naruto firmly warned them.

"Or what?" a second one asked cockily.

"Or else this!" Naruto said as he transformed his right arm into a giant pair of scissors, "I know how much you girls love your hair. It'd be a shame if you were to suddenly go bald." He grinned as his scissor hand makes a few snips sounds. At that moment the snobs ran for their lives screaming. Naruto then approached the girl, "Hi are you ok?' he asked helping her up.

"Hai, arigato uh…" the girl stuttered.

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki at your service Ms, uh what is your name?"

"Ano Hyuga Hinata." She says softly.

"Well Hinata-chan would you like to be my friend? I'll be yours in return." he asked with a foxy grin.

"You'd be my friend?" she gasped with a faint blush.

Naruto then pinky locks his finger with hers, "Believe it!" he replied which got Hinata blushing several shades of red. Hinata heard her father call her over and she goes over to him. Lord Hiashi Hyuga looked toward Naruto and a smile grew on his face as he walked off with his daughter. Shiv and Hotstreak approached the boy, "Shiv-sensei, Hotstreak-sensei, did you see how I handled the situation?"

"Well kid not exactly how I woulda handled it, but it was good enough." Hotstreak replied.

"Are you kidding, it was brilliant!" Shiv protested, "Now I know what to do if Talon tries to boss me around." He chuckled.

After awhile they met up with Ebon and the rest of the gang, where Naruto went on and on about how he saved Hinata's life. While Ebon secretly wasn't at all thrilled about saving lives he couldn't help but feel happy for the boy seeing this is the kind of stuff that motivates him. For the rest of the day the Breed taught him some more skills on how to use their powers, such as Ebon using his shadow binding to wrap his opponents in his own shadow, as well as Hotstreak showing him how to use fire to make him blast off into the air. Pretty soon Naruto had down every stunt and move that could make him the baddest Meta-Human where was.

"So how're you feeling Naruto?" Ebon asked.

"Worn out from the training but it was worth it." Naruto admitted while panting.

"Good to hear because it's time my crew and I went home." Ebon explained.

"You mean you're leaving after one day?" Naruto asked looking a little sad.

"Afraid so kid. We got our own home to go to." Hotstreak added.

"But what about my training?" Naruto whined.

"Listen Naruto," Ebon got down to Naruto's level, "We taught you all we know; now the rest is up to you. How you use our powers is all up to you, expand on them. Find new ways in which we never thought of using them. Can you do that?"

Naruto fought his tears and smiled, "You bet I can sensei, believe it!"

Ebon smiled beneath his shadowy appearance and patted Naruto's head, "That's my homie."

Hotstreak pounded it with Naruto, "You take care little guy."

"Will do, Hotstreak sensei."

Talon got down to Naruto's level and hugged him, "Take care Naruto, and don't let what other people say get to you, because you are not a demon."

"Thank you, Talon-chan." Naruto said causing the Avian girl to faintly blush.

Puff and Onyx patted him on the back, "You watch yourself kid." Onyx said.

"Yeah and watch out because that Hinata girl may be coming after you when you get older." Puff added.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked feeling clueless, "You'll find out." Puff replied.

Shiv and Naruto pound it as Shiv spoke, "Keep up with some of the great jokes on others that'll scare them off."

"You got it." Naruto replied.

"Take care kid, and be careful with what you smell with that new sense of smell. Some stuff may be nasty." Ferret gave him one last piece of advice.

"Thanks for the tip, Ferret-sensei."

Carmen then patted Naruto's shoulder, "Take care of yourself kid, and remember to get your four squares a day, or in this case eight." He chuckled.

"No problem with that, Carmen-sensei." Naruto replied knowing how much ramen he eats.

And finally Kangor approaches the boy squatting down, "Take care little mon, and be sure not to trip on your own feet, believe me that hurts."

"I'll keep that in mind, Kangor-sensei." Naruto nodded.

"Well ninja, we'll catch you later." Ebon said pulling out the remote to the portal they entered through. He pressed it and another portal appeared and they entered through it.

When the portal vanished, Naruto stood there smiling, "Thanks guys." He said walking away and back to the village to his favorite Ramen stand Ichiraku's one of the few places he was welcomed with open arms.

Naruto entered the place and the old man and his daughter noticed him. "Ah welcome Naruto we were wondering where you've been," Teuchi began, "Nice clothes by the way."

"Thanks jiji, and I was kinda out training with some of my friends." Naruto said as he had his first bowel of Ramen.

"Really so what'd you train for, Naruto-kun?" Ayame; Teuchi's daughter asked curiously.

"Well they were training me on how to control some of my abilities," He answered. "What kind of abilities?" she asked.

"Can really tell you, you know top secret."

"I understand." She replied.

Soon after at least a dozen bowls Naruto finally paid for his meal, "Naruto with you around we'll never go out of business." Teuchi chuckled.

"Don't worry when I become Hokage I'll make you two my personal chefs." Naruto replied.

The two smiled knowing how that's his life's ambition. When Naruto was about to leave he turned back, "Hey you wanted to know what kind of powers, well here's one of them." He said as a shadow portal appeared behind him. Naruto turned around and took on Ebon's appearance as entered the portal that vanished into thin air.

"Dad what just happened to Naruto-kun." Ayame asked her father.

"I don't know Ayame, but one thing's for sure… Naruto's going to be al right." Teuchi smiled.

**(Chapter two in the books.)**


	3. Years later

**(Chapter three is ready.)**

_It has been seven to eight years since Naruto obtained his new powers from the Meta-Breed. During those years he's continued to acquire better control over all his powers. With Ebon's shadow powers and Ferret's sense of smell he avoided any villager or ninja intending on killing him. And with Talon's flying ability, Carmen's rollout routine, and Kangor's jumping ability he didn't have to walk plainly like any other villager. Over the time he's become good friends with Tenten who was already a kunoichi with a squad composed of a man named Might Guy who had big eyebrows and bad haircut as her sensei, one boy named Rock Lee who was like a junior version of her sensei, and another boy named Neji who was in fact was a cousin of Hinata the girl he made friends with. He also grew close to Hinata as well as her younger sister Hanabi which Hiashi had no problems with because he knew that Naruto was the source of his daughter's improvements. One morning he was getting ready to go to the ninja academy with Hinata and her sister who had good enough skills to be admitted despite her age._

Thirteen year old Naruto woke up that morning, got a good shower, dried himself off, and got changed into his gear which was the same kind of attire he picked out years ago only bigger sized from his black shinobi sandals, blue pants, black muscle shirt, black short sleeved open trench coat, extra dark and big sunglasses. After he got changed he made himself breakfast. After his training with the Breed, Talon taught him the importance about eating healthy and not always have your favorite meal all the time.

"That was good," Naruto said as he did his dishes and looked at his clock reading 9:00 A.M. "Well I don't have to be at the academy for at least another hour, but still I could use a little morning exercise." He dawned his sunglasses and walked outside.

He looked down the road in the direction of the academy, "How should I travel this time? Shadow portal? Nah that's too quick. Flying? No why risk people shooting me. Rolling? Nope then I won't see where I'm going. I know I'll use Kangor-sensei's hopping." He said as he made his feet grow along with his sandals and his legs lengthen. "Well time to roll!" he begun hopping to the academy while Jamaican music played in the background.

Meanwhile outside a village pub, certain Jonin such as Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, and Kakashi Hatake demoted back to Jonin by his own free will were standing around gossiping, "So I hear this year the students at the academy are almost ready to graduate." Anko said taking a bite out of some dango.

"I heard the students seem to be the best in years." Asuma added as he puffed some smoke from his cigarette.

"Especially since there are two students in tie for the position of Rookie of the year." Kurenai added.

"Yes Uchiha Sasuke the soul survivor of the Uchiha clan and Uzumaki Naruto that boy of many powers." Kakashi added as his nose was deep in his orange book which peeved Kurenai and Anko off that he would read that smut in the present of ladies. Before Kurenai could do something Anko spoke up, "Hey guys, look who's jumping our way." She said with a sadistic smile.

The Jonin turned to see Naruto hopping down the road with many other villagers staying out of his way so not to get squashed. While he jumped along he was rapping a tune to himself, "This is how I roll! Everybody watch it here I go, go! This is how I roll!" Soon he saw the four Jonin's and stopped as he landed in front of them, "Morning sensei's." Naruto greeted them.

"Good morning to you to, Naruto." Kurenai greeted him.

"Yeah Gaki, top of the morning to ya." Anko added as Naruto grows his Ferret snout and sniffed the air.

"Fresh smell of Dango and a hint of blood, I could smell you a mile away Anko-sensei."

"Watch it gaki or do you want to be snake chow?" Anko asked ready release some snakes.

"No need to waste them on me," Naruto answered as he looked to Asuma and Kurenai and gags while plugging his huge snout, "Oh man Asuma-sensei you smell like cigarette's and this is a stronger kind!" he groaned, "Man Ferret-sensei told me to watch what I inhale, it just may be the worse thing I'll ever take a whiff of."

"You know he's right Asuma." Kurenai lectured him.

"What it's like how Kakashi's into his book," Asuma said.

"Another bad influence on others." Kurenai replied which Kakashi didn't even respond to without a care.

"Naruto when you grow up don't turn out like these two, not even Guy." Anko warned the young boy.

Naruto shrinks his snout making his face normal again, "Don't worry I have no intention of becoming like them." Naruto smirked as he fixes his sunglasses a bit.

"So anyway Naruto, why're you up so early? Your classes don't start for at least another hour." Kakashi said.

"Well I figured I'd get some morning exercise in before class, after all Kangor-sensei told me to get as much exercise on my feet as I can."

"Well hope you get enough experience for the day." Kurenai said.

"I sure will. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta roll!" Naruto said as he continued to jump away heading for the academy rapping, "This is how I roll! Everybody watch it here I go, go! This is how I roll!"

"That kid will make one hell of a ninja." Anko said as the other three nodded.

Half an hour later, outside the academy Hinata and her younger sister Hanabi waited for Naruto to show up. In a matter of minutes he landed before them and shrunk his feet back to normal, "Morning Hinata-Chan and Hanabi-Chan. How're you two this morning?" he asked.

"Very well Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"Yes Naruto-kun, we're both great." Hanabi answered.

"Well we better head in otherwise Iruka sensei's going to make us do the henge jutsu again." Naruto said as he led them inside.

"If we do Naruto-kun, could you please not perform that repulsive Oiroke no Jutsu of yours?" Hanabi asked.

"But it was so funny the way he passed out from the blood loss." Naruto chuckled.

"But she's right Naruto we'll be graduating soon and I don't want you to fail anything." Hinata says worried for him.

Naruto smiled at her, "You're cute when you care." And this got Hinata blushing several shades of red while Hanabi huffed, "Hey what about me Naruto-kun?" she asks putting his hands on her hips.

Naruto looked down at her and pinches her face which got her blushing, "You're cute too Hanabi-chan."

Soon they entered the classroom where other students were gathered, such including Nara Shikamaru; a lazy boy who appears to be smarter than he looks, Akimichi Chouji a stout boy munching from a bag of chips, Inuzuka Kiba and his little pup Akamaru, close to the front was a pink haired banshee named Haruno Sakura who has no real talent in ninja skills except in tests, along with her was Yamanaka Ino a blonde haired bossy girl. Both girls were in a cat fight over who should sit next to Uchiha Sasuke, the brooding duck butt headed boy whose family was massacred by one of his own.

"Morning Lazy Bones, Big Man, K-Dawg." Naruto addressed the three.

"Hey." Shikamaru replied in his lazy tone.

"Morning Naruto." Chouji greeted between munches.

"How's it going?" Kiba asked.

"Sweet as always," Naruto replied as he, Hinata, and Hanabi moved down to one of the desks closest to the front where Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke were. "Hey Pinky, Blondie, Teme." Naruto chuckled after his greetings.

Their reactions were both banshees throwing a fit at Naruto and all Sasuke could say was 'hmph'. So Naruto took a middle seat while Hinata took the left of him and Hanabi took the right. Sakura and Ino decided to bash at the three for a bit until their sensei arrived,

"What do you two see in that blonde baka anyway?" Sakura asked in a snotty tone.

"Yeah he's just a dobe who'll never amount to anything like Sasuke-kun." Ino added defending Sasuke's honor which he didn't care what she did.

The two Hyuga's turn to the banshees, "I think the bigger question is what do 'you two' see in that emo ass." Hanabi spoke and Hinata nodded.

"Don't you talk about Sasuke-kun that way!" Sakura wailed.

"Ladies-ladies please, Iruka-sensei's right there." Naruto pointed to the front to see their instructor which is a man with a scar across his nose, and another instructor with short white hair.

"Good morning class." Iruka greeted them.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei." The students greeted back.

"Well class today we will be testing your skills with shurikens, kunais, and one on one sparing." The white haired man instructed.

"Yes Mizuki-sensei." They replied.

So the two led the students to the training field where stumps with target were set up. "Now everyone was told to bring their own set of shurikens and kunais." Iruka says as everyone pulls out their pouches that held their weapons. Hinata and Hanabi saw Naruto didn't bring his pouch, "Naruto-kun, you didn't bring your weapons?" Hinata asked.

"No because I don't need them." Naruto replied with a confident smile.

"If you say so, Naruto-kun." Hanabi said.

When it came down to Naruto's turn, Iruka and Mizuki saw he didn't have any, "Naruto you were told to bring your own supplies." Iruka scolded him.

Sasuke smirked, "Looks like the dobe forgot to pack them."

Naruto looked back at him, "Ah shut your mouth stupid, and anyway Iruka-sensei I didn't bring them because I don't need them."

This got Iruka confused, "Don't need them?"

"Naruto you baka there's no way you can hit a target without shuriken!" Sakura nagged.

"If you'll just shut up for a minute bubblegum I'll show you what I mean." He said as he concentrated energy into his hand making light Shurikens.

"Whoa." The guys gasped while Sasuke frowned at the sight of him doing something he can't.

"Don't blink now." Naruto said flinging each of them landing dead on the target.

"Excellent Naruto ten out of ten." Iruka said feeling impressed.

"Nothing to it."

"How the hell did you do that!" Sakura screeched which Naruto didn't seem fazed by it.

Naruto uses his pinky to clear out one of his ears before responding, "Sorry Sakura, cannot tell you. I mean even I have my secrets no?"

Mizuki who hid a frown replaced it with a smile, "Well now that target practice is completed let's move on to sparring."

Naruto sat by watching those who were called up to fight. He watched as Hinata beat Sakura with no difficulty, not even needing to use her Byakugan. Hanabi was matched up against Shikamaru, needless to say the guy didn't even want to fight because 1. He was fighting a girl, and a little one at that, and 2. It was too troublesome.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke you're next." Iruka called. Naruto removed his trench coat and threw it to Hinata and Hanabi who cuddled with it.

So the two stepped onto the battlefield where loads of Sasuke fan girls were cheering and squealing for their dear Uchiha, "You know Sas man you got so many fan girls you could just as easily restore your clan." Naruto says with a smirk.

Sasuke frowned and replied in a soft enough voice so they wouldn't hear, "Not with them."

"Oh well, your loss," Naruto began, "And speaking of loss don't be too ashamed when I win."

"Who said you're going to win?" Sasuke asked while frowning.

"Me of course." Naruto answered bluntly.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Sasuke growled which caused an uproar of female squeals.

"HAJIME!" Iruka called.

Sasuke rushed for Naruto with no second thought, 'This is too easy.' Naruto thought as he sunk into the ground like a shadow causing Sasuke to miss his punch. Naruto emerged from behind Sasuke with a giant muscular purple arm like Onyx's and slugged Sasuke sending him crashing onto the field.

"SASUKE-KUN!" the fan girls cried while glaring at Naruto who didn't even notice.

"Had enough duck-butt?" Naruto mocked.

Sasuke got up growling and went through hand signs, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" he shouted sending forth a stream of fire which grew into a huge fireball ready to impact on Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata and Hanabi cried.

Sasuke smirked, "I've won." Then he gasped in disbelief as he saw Naruto covered by a fire barrier that died down once his fire jutsu died off.

"Bad move Teme, you play nasty with fire like that, you'll get burned!" He conjured fireballs in his hands and lunged them forward blasting at Sasuke who just managed to dodge it, but not without getting a few burns on his shirt.

"You might want to call the match now, Iruka-sensei. Sasuke's all tied up now!" Naruto called as he created light energy cuffs which cuffed Sasuke's arms and legs. But to Naruto's surprise Sasuke was replaced with a log, "Kawarimi huh?" Naruto asked slightly impressed.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke right on top of him ready to deliver a roundhouse kick, but Naruto knew how to handle him. Naruto took in a deep breath and released his harpy scream on Sasuke causing him to lose focus and fall to the ground, "You shoulda brought ear plugs." Naruto chuckled while on the side Hinata and Hanabi giggled.

Sasuke growling with anger got to his feet, 'This dobe's making fun of me!' he thought as he charged at Naruto in a blind rage. He was so focused on Naruto's face he didn't notice Naruto's giant feet. So Naruto who didn't even have to move just spun kicked Sasuke causing him to fly back and crash into a tree.

Iruka knew this had to end, "This match is over, Uzumaki Naruto wins by KO!"

The many of Uchiha fans gathered around their precious Sasuke, while Hanabi and Hinata walked up to Naruto. "Congratulations Naruto-kun, that was awesome." Hanabi congratulated him.

"Thanks, Hanabi-chan," Naruto said as he saw Hinata holding out his trench coat.

"Um here's your coat back, Naruto-kun." She handed it to him.

"Thanks for holding it, Hinata-Chan." Naruto said taking it and dawned it.

Iruka cleared all of Sasuke's fans away, "Well this concludes our lesson for today class dismissed while I take Sasuke to the hospital." He took Sasuke off.

When Mizuki left the entire squad of rabid fan girls turned to Naruto with ticked looks, "You girls should watch what kind of faces you make. Make one like that more often and you'll have wrinkles by age twenty." Naruto joked while all the other male students were so afraid seeing the rabid fan girls running for Naruto ready to beat the hell out of him.

"Anybody up for a game of bowling for fan girls? Because I am!" Naruto called as he grew his shell and curled into a ball where he launched himself. The fan girls weren't fast enough and were bowled over. Naruto uncurled himself and shrunk his shell back into his body. "Strike!" Naruto cheered.

Hinata and Hanabi clapped along with Kiba who loved to see either Sasuke thrashed or his fan girls put in their place. Naruto then turned to Hinata and Hanabi, "Well I'll see you two at Ichiraku later." He left through his shadow portal.

He then reappeared by another training field where his second friend Tenten Higurashi and her team composed of Might Guy, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuga just finished training.

"YOSH, wonderful job my cute students another successful day of training has come and gone!" the sensei cheered as the younger clone jumps up, "Yes Guy-Sensei, my flames of youth have gotten brighter than ever!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

The two hugged as a setting sun appeared behind them. Tenten chuckled nervously while Neji just walked off heading for home.

"So you finally done with training, Tenten-chan?" Naruto asked as he approached.

"Naruto-kun, you made it!" Tenten ran up to him and glomped him while he placed his arms around her waist and they broke after a minute.

"Guy-Sensei, Naruto-kun has arrived with his flames of youth!" Lee cried.

"Yosh! Hello and good day to you, Naruto-kun!" Guy shook Naruto's hand wildly.

"Thanks Bushy Brow and Bushier Brow sensei." Naruto said as he stopped his hand from shaking.

"Lee and I are just about to do a hundred laps around the village would you care to join us in our displaying of our Flames of youth!" Guy ranted.

"Uh thanks but I'll have to take a rain check on that. Maybe next time." Naruto said feeling disturbed by their ranting.

"Yosh, we shall see you next time then. Come Lee let us run!" Guy called.

"Hai Guy-sensei!" Lee cheered as they dashed away leaving Naruto and Tenten both freaked out.

"You got a strange team, Tenten-Chan." Naruto said.

"Well so will you once you graduate from the academy." Tenten remarked.

"Touché." Naruto admitted

"So come on we heading for Ichiraku or what?" Tenten asked.

"Of course, Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan are probably waiting for us." Naruto replieed.

Tenten linked her arm with his, "Well come on let's go!" she cheered as he dragged him along.

**(Well that's done. I've decided to start from the beginning by uploading all of this fic before moving onto the others. I know that seems like a long wait to all of you, but I'm not going anywhere any time soon. So just enjoy as I redo each fic like before.)**


	4. Academy Exams

**(Chapter four is back folks.)**

At Ichiraku Ramen Stand Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, and Tenten were sitting down enjoying some Ramen, "Well Hinata-Chan, Hanabi-Chan in a few more days we'll be graduates and Genin Shinobi." Naruto said before wolfing down his bowl.

"Hai. I wonder who we'll get paired up with once we graduate?" Hinata pondered.

"So long as I'm not stuck with someone like Sasuke I'll be fine." Hanabi said finishing her bowl.

"Well you three may be surprised, I mean I sure was when I was told Lee and Neji would be my teammates." Tenten said.

Soon when they finished Naruto paid for their meals, "How about I take you girls home?" Naruto offered.

"Ok." They agreed as Naruto used his portal to bring them home.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower in the Meeting room where Sarutobi, was gathered with his two old teammates Homura, and Koharu, Danzo the war monger, and along with them is several heads, some of clans and some of just families.

"Ok what is it that you all called me here this evening?" Sarutobi asked.

"Sarutobi we're here to discuss of Uzumaki Naruto." Koharu began.

"Oh?" the Sandaime asked.

"We've decided he cannot be allowed to graduate his academy exam." Homura spoke.

"What was that?" Sarutobi shouted.

"Sandaime-sama listen to reason, the boy has been a problem, and now that he's got these powers it'll only make him more liable to attack the village." A family head spoke.

"Excuse me, but Naruto hasn't even once thought about destroying the village."

"Where did he even acquire these powers anyway, Sandaime-sama." A random head asked.

"I am not liable to tell any of you."

"So you're siding against the council on the account of one boy?" Danzo asked.

"This one boy is the fourth's legacy, and in case you want to go against his will and destroy all that remains left of him. I suggest you stay away from Naruto!" Sarutobi warned them.

"Yeah, as troublesome as it was the Yondaime never let us down, and we should do the same by not letting him down." Shikaku; head of the Nara clan spoke up while looking tired.

"Yeah the Yondaime was our friend too. We cannot let his sacrifice be in vain." Chouza; head of the Akimichi clan added.

"Yes, the boy is a talented one. With those powers he will be a great shinobi." Hiashi added knowing how well he helped his daughters.

"If that's the case we should instead…" Danzo began until the Sandaime shot up.

"No Danzo, he will not be added to your Root division, he's already had enough traumas in his life we will not be turning him into an emotionless killing machine," Danzo knew he couldn't do more so he stays silent, "If this is all you have to call me here for I suggest you leave. Tomorrow the academy students will be graduating and I have to go over the matching…" He begun to leave before he turned back, "And if I find out that Naruto fails his exam, I'll know one of you set it up." He said before leaving. The main houses left followed by Danzo who was frowning at the Hokage's choice.

While at Naruto's apartment he was sleeping peacefully while in his subconscious was talking to the Kyubi, "Well Fox it's finally come down to this."

**"****Yeah once you graduate tomorrow, you won't have to put up with any rabid Uchiha fan girls."** The fox laughed.

"Yeah there's that, and the fact that I'll be one step closer to becoming Hokage of this village." Naruto added.

**"****Why do you want to become Hokage anyway kit?"** the fox asked seeing as how nobody wanted him.

"At first it was just for acknowledgement of the village, but I found a real reason. I want to help those who need it," Naruto began, "That's why I aim to be Hokage, believe it!"

**"****Well kid you got quite a reason, and if you ever need help you can always use a portion of my power."**

"Thanks fox."

**"****No prob, you should get some sleep now, if you're going to graduate tomorrow you need your rest."**

"Night Fox." Naruto said as he falls asleep.

When morning arrived, Naruto went through his daily tasks of bathing, changing, and eating. He put on his sunglasses and grabbed his coat before slipping it on. Naruto stepped outside, "I should avoid using my hands for travel and I can bet lots of people wouldn't want me to graduate. So I'll take the easy way." Naruto vanished into the ground as a shadow and traveled through the village.

When Naruto arrived at the academy he wandered inside and when he entered class he got angry glares from the Uchiha fan girls mainly the Haruno and Yamanaka, an arrogant frown from the Uchiha, and smiles from Hinata and Hanabi. He strutted his way down to the Hyuga girls and sat in between them as always, "So how're you girls this morning?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin.

"We're doing great Naruto-kun." Hanabi replied while resting her head near his arm.

"Yes I'm excited, after today we'll be full fledged ninja." Hinata agreed.

"Hmm, some of us anyway." An arrogant voice said which got Naruto to look over at Sasuke, "And just what would you know about being a ninja Teme?"

"Plenty more than you Dobe." Sasuke replied which got Naruto a bit angry but didn't show it.

"Oh sure you only want to be a ninja so you can kill one measly person." He mocked instead.

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled.

"Did I touch a nerve?" Naruto asked hopefully, "And what's with this Dobe stuff? Both you and I are on equal chances for Rookie of the Year."

"No one is my equal!" Sasuke flared with anger.

"Yeah well we'll see when the day is over." Naruto continued.

"NARUTO-BAKA, LEAVE SASUKE ALONE!" Sakura screeched.

Naruto looks over to the Haruno girl, "Haruno, will you just butt out? You're no fit to be a ninja just as much as you think your precious Uchiha should be Kami."

"What was that?" she asked with a tick growing on her abnormally sized forehead.

"What hard at hearing?" Naruto played it cool which got her madder until Iruka and Mizuki enter.

"Good morning class I hope you're ready for your final exams." Mizuki said earning nods from the students while the Uchiha brooded.

"The exam is set up as followed. You must perform a henge, a kawarimi, and make at least two clones," Iruka explains the details, "Only then you will be allowed one of these." He motioned to his forehead protector.

"We will call you up by alphabetical order," Mizuki began, "First Akimichi Chouji."

As time went by Hanabi and Hinata were each called and came out with their headbands around their necks. Naruto congratulated both of them, and continued waiting for his turn. When Sasuke came out he gave Naruto an arrogant smirk motioning to his forehead protector. Finally Naruto was called and he entered their office.

He stood before Iruka and Mizuki who were sitting at a desk, "Ok Naruto first perform a henge, and if you use that lame move like last time you automatically fail." Iruka warned the blonde.

"Always a step ahead Iruka-sensei? All right then." Naruto formed a hand sign, "Henge!" he shouted and in a poof of smoke where Naruto was standing was the Fourth Hokage. "What do you think?" the transformed Naruto asked as he transformed back.

"Very good Naruto, wanting to be more like your idol so much you turn into him?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Naruto replied.

"Now try a kawarimi." Mizuki instructed.

"On it." Naruto said concentrating and in a poof of smoke he was replaced with a stool at the end of the room.

"Excellent Naruto, now all you need to do is make two clones of yourself to get a perfect score." Iruka finished.

"Does it have to be the bunshin no jutsu, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

.

"Well not really, why you have something else in mind?" the scarred instructor asked.

"Yes. Due to my poor chakra control I cannot perform the basic Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto began, "So I'm trying another approach." He said holding his arms out to the side as light energy poured from his palms and they take the form of two life like Naruto's standing next to him with both giving the instructors a thumbs up.

"Marvelous Naruto, you pass." Iruka said proudly while handing Naruto a leaf headband.

"Yes Naruto good for you." Mizuki smiled happy.

Hinata and Hanabi waited for Naruto to come out and when he did they saw him wearing the headband on his right arm, "Congratulations Naruto-kun." They said together.

"Thanks girls." Naruto replied and looked over to Sasuke and gave him the same arrogant smirk just to throw it in his face.

When every student was outside getting congrats from their parents Naruto stuck around with Hinata, and Hanabi until their father approached them, "I see you both passed your exams." Hiashi said with his trademark scowl.

"Y-Yes father." Both his daughters replied.

Hiashi's scowl then changed to a smile, "Congratulations Hinata, Hanabi. You'll both make fine shinobi."

"Thank you father." His daughters cried. It was only if they did something or accomplished something very successful he'd give a compliment like that.

The Hyuga head then looks at the blonde Jinchuriki and smiles, "And congratulations to you to, Naruto."

"Thanks, Hyuga-Sama." Naruto replied.

"Now there's no need to be formal." Hiashi replied.

"Well thanks anyway." Naruto said as he slowly walked away.

"Naruto-kun, where're you going?" Hinata asked.

"I got to bounce. If I stay around here much longer all the other adults here will probably bash me and complain as to why I was allowed to be a ninja." Naruto chuckled.

"Why do they do that to you anyway, Naruto-kun?" Hanabi asked concerned.

"I don't know for sure myself, Hanabi-chan," Naruto pretended not to know about his host, "Well I'm out of here. See you two tomorrow." He grew his armadillo shell, curled into a ball, and bounced away.

He was on his way to find Tenten and tell her about his passing until he rolled into a familiar instructor with white hair, "Naruto, can I have a word with you?" Mizuki asked as Naruto curled out of his shell looking confused.

Some time later Naruto and Mizuki were on the roof of a building and Naruto had been listening to Mizuki, "No way! If I can learn something from the forbidden scroll I can bypass Genin and straight to Jonin?" Naruto asked with glee.

"That's right. Though I'm not allowed to tell you this. So let's keep this a secret between us ok?" Mizuki asked.

"Of course." Naruto nodded.

"Good, shall we meet tonight at the old training ground?" the instructor asked.

"Sure thing."

"Perfect. Now run along." Mizuki dismissed him. When Naruto left through a shadow portal Mizuki smirked deviously.

When nighttime came Hinata and Hanabi were out for an evening stroll until they saw Tenten running up to them looking worried, "Hinata, Hanabi thank goodness!" Tenten stopped running and took a few deep breaths.

"Tenten-san, what's wrong?" Hinata asked concerned.

"You two haven't seen Naruto-kun lately have you?" she asked worried.

"Not since the end of the academy." Hanabi replied.

"Oh no." Tenten sighed.

"Why, is he all right?" Hinata asks worried for her blonde friend.

"I don't know I haven't seen him at all today." Tenten said more worried.

"What Naruto's stolen the forbidden scroll!" a voice called.

The girls heard that and followed it but stopped around a corner. They peaked around it seeing the Hokage with several Chunin gathered before him.

"I knew he'd go too far." A random Chunin said.

"This is too much to be considered a prank!" Another random one added.

"I say we bring him back and interrogate him into why he did it!" a third suggested.

"Silence!" the Sandaime called, "You are to find Naruto and bring him back here, and no harming him until he's been found!" he ordered and they took off.

Meanwhile at the training ground Naruto was reading through the scroll, "This Kage Bunshin no jutsu is so cool, and these other forms will benefit to my Meta-Human powers to."

"Naruto!" a voice shot and Iruka appeared before him.

"Oh hi Iruka-sensei." Naruto said casually.

"Don't give me that 'hi' stuff, you just graduated and are already causing trouble." Iruka replied.

"What do you mean, don't I get to move up to Jonin if I learned something from this scroll?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Who told you that?" Iruka asked wondering why Naruto would think that.

"Mizuki-sensei said if I learned something from this scroll then I would be promoted to Jonin." Naruto explained.

'Mizuki?' Iruka thought until it hit him, "NARUTO DOWN!" he pushed Naruto down just in time for a large Shuriken to miss them.

"Darn my aim is off tonight." A voice said.

Both the instructor and Genin saw it come from none other than Mizuki, "Mizuki what are you doing this for!" Iruka demanded out of his old assistant instructor.

Unaware from them Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi found Naruto but hid when they saw Mizuki attack them.

"Sorry Iruka, but I know several parties will pay me big time," Mizuki began and he turned to Naruto, "Naruto give me the scroll. Iruka will just turn you over to the Hokage."

Iruka didn't want Naruto to fall for Mizuki's act, "No Naruto, Mizuki's only using you, take the scroll and run!"

Naruto looked at both of them until Mizuki spoke up, "Naruto give me the scroll and I'll let you in on another secret."

"Mizuki what're you saying?" Iruka gasped.

"I know the truth why everyone looks down on you so much." Mizuki said which got Naruto's attention wondering how he'll come out and tell him something he already knows.

"Mizuki no that's forbidden!" Iruka shouted only to get impaled in the leg with a kunai.

"The truth is the Kyubi kitsune that attacked our village years ago wasn't killed by the fourth like history said. Instead it was sealed inside a baby the night it was born. That baby was you Naruto!" Mizuki shouted, "YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX THAT KILLED SO MANY OF OUR BELOVED SHINOBI YEARS AGO, THE SAME FOX THAT KILLED OUR FOURTH HOKAGE!" he ranted which got gasps out of the girls while Iruka barely able to stand can only watch wondering how the poor boy will take it.

Mizuki waited for Naruto to drop down and cry for mercy but what he heard wasn't the sound of crying, instead he was hearing soft laughing coming from the boy, and soon that soft laughter erupted into an insane laugh which put Mizuki in fear as well as Iruka thinking the fox might take over him.

When Naruto stopped laughing he looked at Mizuki, "You're a little late to tell me that Mizuki-Teme," He began which got Mizuki confused. "I already know about the fox inside me, but to call _me_ the fox _itself_, well now that's just plain rude." Naruto said as he faded into a shadow portal and Mizuki could start hearing Naruto's voice from the shadows of the trees, "The real reason you've been playing all nice and sweet was because of how the other instructors at the academy would react at your behavior."

"I'm not hearing this!" Mizuki tried to tone him out.

"Get it through your skull, Teme. You've really been so afraid you had to hide your true feelings for me. You shoulda just came out of the closet and admitted your hatred. Of course I'd have to beat you senseless after." Naruto continued speaking through the trees.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Mizuki growled trying to find out where he was.

"I mean come on if you wanted to get something, do it yourself, and not rely on others, and people actually made you a Chunin?" Naruto continued to mock Mizuki.

Mizuki growled, "Show yourself!"

"You really make me laugh, only because I think you're utterly pathetic." Naruto added and starts to slowly laugh.

"Stop that!" Mizuki shouted to wherever Naruto may have been hiding.

"So you wait until graduation at the academy just so you could use a student to steal you a scroll on some forbidden Jutsus? What's a matter couldn't do the job yourself?" he asked mocking the white haired traitor.

"I'm not listening!" Mizuki growled more trying hard not to lose it.

"But it's true. Beneath the title of Chunin and all the territory that comes with the position you're just a coward needing a genin to do a simple job for him." Naruto's mocking voice continued to fill the area.

"I'm warning you!" Mizuki started losing it.

"I hear guys like you who use words instead of their fists are all talk and no walk, which puts you at the top of that list!" Naruto continued mocking as his laugh got louder and louder.

Mizuki growled before pulling out another giant Shuriken, "Don't you dare laugh at me!"

"Why? Laughter is the best medicine, especially for ninja." Naruto continued to laugh which drove Mizuki even madder.

"YOU'RE NOT A NINJA!" he threw the shuriken to a branch where he heard the voice was which cut it revealing Naruto was right there and he fell to the ground.

"Ok, maybe there is such a thing as overdoing it." Naruto replied as Mizuki stood before him with a Kunai, "Now I'm going to finish what the Fourth Hokage started!" Mizuki was ready to stab him.

"NO!" a female voice called as two regular sized shuriken aimed for the traitor who jumped away before they impaled him.

The shuriken came from Tenten who appeared with Hinata and Hanabi at her sides,

"Girls." Naruto gasped.

"Don't you worry Naruto-kun, we're going to protect you." Hinata said getting into a stance with her Byakugan activated.

"Hai." Hanabi agreed getting in the same stance.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you know who you're defending?!" Mizuki bellowed.

"Yes we heard you and you're wrong about Naruto-kun!" Tenten shot back.

"Tenten-chan." Naruto gasped.

"Naruto is no demon, but you and all those others here in the village are too blind to see it. Even Hanabi and I know it doesn't take a Byakugan to see Naruto-kun for who he really is." Hinata added.

"Yeah, and we'll protect him from creeps like you no matter what!" Hanabi finished.

Naruto looked up and couldn't help but shed a tear hearing these girls would protect him. "So be it!" Mizuki said as he attacked the girls. Tenten used multiple weapons on Mizuki but he kept avoiding them and not even two Hyuga kids could stop him.

Mizuki threw the three at Naruto who caught them and Mizuki got another big shuriken out, "I had no intention of killing Hyuga's or a weapons kunoichi, but that no longer matters to me!" he threw the shuriken but before it could make contact, Iruka shielded the genin and the shuriken got him in the back.

"Iruka-sensei." Naruto, Hanabi, and Hinata gasped.

"I lost my parents that night when the Kyubi attacked," Iruka cried, "I don't want to lose some of the best students I ever taught!"

"How sweet, not only will I dispose of you genin but my old partner as well." Mizuki said with a sick grin.

Naruto got up and handed Iruka to Tenten, "Iruka-sensei, girls, you all did great holding him off. Now it's time I finished this!" Naruto said as he formed hand signs, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He shouted and in a huge poof of smoke the entire field was covered with hundreds of Naruto's in the flesh.

"How do you like us now traitor?" The Naruto's asked.

"What a Jutsu." Tenten gasped as she sat Iruka down by a tree.

Mizuki realized he was surrounded with nowhere to go, what made him more paranoid was some of the Naruto's feet grew giant sized, another bunch of them grew giant purple bulky arms, while the remaining bunch grew light energy mallets. "Now for your punishment for attacking your own comrades' traitor!" The Naruto's called as they jump for the high pitched screaming Mizuki. Kicks and punches were heard and when the sun rose there was Mizuki lying on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth, and his face was so bruised you wouldn't recognize him.

A horde of Anbu came and were told about the whole situation from Iruka who was still too tired and weak to move. So the Anbu woman known as Yugao gave orders to a Rat masked Anbu and a Boar masked Anbu, "You two take the traitor to Ibiki for interrogation." The two nodded and collect Mizuki's body and vanish. She then turned to an Ape masked Anbu and a Rooster masked one, "While you two take Iruka-san to the hospital."

They nodded taking Iruka to the hospital as the female captain watched Naruto with his three female companions.

"I want to thank you girls for defending me back there." Naruto thanked them.

"We should be thanking you Naruto-kun you're the one who beat him." Tenten said.

"You're the best Shinobi there is and ever will be in our books." Hanabi added.

"And we know you will become a great Hokage Naruto-kun." Hinata finished.

Naruto sheds another tear beneath his sunglasses and held out his arms, "Come here you three!"

So the three girl's glomped Naruto in a four way hug. The scene zoomed out to see the Sandaime had been watching all along and knew that Naruto will do very well in the future, and that he knew the full truth.

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	5. Squad Selection

**(Chapter five is here.)**

At the academy the very next morning, Naruto was sitting before the Hokage discussing what had happened last night. Also Naruto had just finished taking his I.D picture for future Konoha records.

The Hokage was looking at Naruto's profile image and then back at Naruto before finally speaking, "Naruto tell me exactly why you didn't remove your sunglasses during the shot?"

"Are you kidding old man, the sunglasses are a part of me, same as the rest of my gear," Naruto began motioning to the rest of his attire, "You take away even one accessory and the whole image doesn't work." He explained.

"You seem fixated on your appearance very much aren't you Naruto?" The Hokage took a breath from his pipe.

"Well not because I want to look super cool, like other stuck ups." Naruto continued, "Because an appearance is another way of throwing your enemies into fear, confusion, or just to give them something to remember me by after I win." He stated.

Just then a sliding door open and a little boy wearing a long blue scarf, and holding a single shuriken came rushing in, "Jiji, this is the day I defeat you and take my position as Hokage!" the boy ranted as he headed for the old man, but suddenly tripped on his own scarf and fell flat on his face.

Sarutobi looked mildly disturbed by the boys attempt, 'My Grandson, a bigger headache then my teammates and Danzo for that matter.' He thought comparing him to his least favorite people.

While Naruto was just disturbed by this kids actions, 'This kid is nuts.' He thought.

The kid got up and looked all around him for some reason, "Ok, who did it? who was the one who tripped me?!" he called until his gaze focused on Naruto, "YOU! You're the one who tripped me weren't you?" the kid pointed accusingly at him.

"Look kid you tripped over your own scarf, so don't go blaming others for your own accidents." Naruto brushed him off.

"Don't try to talk your way out it, the least you could do is apologize for that stunt you pulled!' The kid continued to accuse Naruto, which finally got on his last nerve.

Naruto grabbed the boy by the collar and lifts him up, "Listen kid…" Naruto began until an adult rushed in wearing a body suit and sunglasses, "Honorable Grandson there you are!" the adult said, until he noticed the situation the boy was in, "You unhand the Hokage's honorable grandson this minute!"

Naruto looked back at the kid thinking, 'This runt is related to jiji? You gotta be kidding me.' While the grandson thought he was going to get this way

"Yeah that's right I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi; the honorable Grandson of the Sandaime Hokage. So you should show me some respect!"

Naruto finally couldn't take anymore with the kids superiority, "Respect this kid!" Naruto pounded the boys head so hard he fell back to the ground which shocked the adult, and the Hokage.

"Ok that's enough Naruto." The Hokage ordered him and Naruto eased up, while completely ignoring the glare from the adult who was supposed to be watching the boy, "I'll see you later old man." Naruto said creating a shadow portal and walked into it as it vanished.

The Hokage's Grandson looked at this move and was amazed, 'That's so cool.' He thought.

Later that day Naruto was walking about the village feeling proud that he's finally made Genin, and more to the fact that he won't have to put up with anything involving Sasuke. Naruto felt like bashing Sasuke, but rather than find him and insult him instead he'd rather sing about him, "Sasuke is no use at all; thinks he's very clever. Says that he can beat me; that's the best joke ever! When he bashes me on and on with the biggest folly, I'll just shove it up his ass. Pop goes old Sasy!" He sang in a 'Pop goes the Weasel' fashion. He chuckled after that, "Man I should be a professional singer the way I come up with tunes."

He was feeling so good of himself until he stopped and motioned his eyes from left to right, "Trouble." He said to himself until he heared the sounds of cracking knuckles. Naruto turned around to see Sakura, Ino, and every other Uchiha fan girl in the academy.

The girls had ticked marks on their faces and eyes that spelt crazy in them. It was safe to say that they heard Naruto singing about Sasuke in a fashion they'd refuse to tolerate. But Naruto ignored the fact they were ready to kill him, "NARUTO!" Sakura and Ino began in a firm fashion.

"What you girls can't appreciate fine music?" Naruto asked like a smart alec.

The girls just got more pissed off, "That's it Naruto, you asked for it!" Sakura wailed as she and every fan girl got ready while Naruto just smirked, "You've got to catch me first!" he cried as he rolled into his Armadillo shell and began rolling away like a boulder going down a hill. The fan girls, and Sakura just took off after him screaming stuff of which they will do to him.

Naruto kept rolling away knowing there'd be no way they'd catch him. But he soon grew bored with rolling from them, so when he got far enough from them he launched into the air and uncurled himself before releasing the wings on his arms and flew off leaving the screaming fan girls, "Adios Ladies!" He called as he flew off.

He landed on a buildings rooftop, "Jeez, and I thought I got rough when someone mocks Ramen." Naruto panted from all the rolling.

**"****Well you did the right thing, and hopefully those wenches will realize that the Uchiha isn't all that they thought he was.****"** The Kyubi replied.

"True," Naruto agreed, "But I'm not getting my hopes up about that."

**"****By the way kit, you nervous about how the teams will be paired up?****"** the fox asked his container.

"Well I got my hunches Shikamaru, and Chouji will be partnered up with Ino to make the next Ino-Shika-Chou trio like they're fathers," Naruto began, "And I'm certain Kiba, and Shino will be partnered up with Hinata to form a tracking team."

**"****Hinata, what makes you think they won't choose Hanabi?****"** The Fox asked puzzled.

"Well because Hinata's older plus she knows them better than Hanabi does." Naruto replied.

**"****Guess you got a point there.****"**

So as time went by Naruto was sitting in class with Hinata and Hanabi eager for the arrival of Iruka sensei, what ruined their peace was the arrival of the pink and blonde banshees Satan dubbed Sakura and Ino.

"Just great, now we got them to deal with," Naruto began "Watch they're probably going to start their usual 'I'm going to sit next to Sasuke' war," He said, and sure enough they did, "They're so predictable." As he watched every other girl shout about who would sit next to the brooding Uchiha, Naruto felt it was once again time to put the duck butt in his place.

"Hmm?" Sasuke came out of his brooding to look up and see Naruto standing on the desk looking at Sasuke.

"I just wanna make one thing perfectly clear to you Sasuke… I don't like you." He said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow annoyed by him, "Is that all?"

Naruto just shook his head followed by fixing his sunglasses, "No I still have one final piece of advice to give you before we part ways into becoming Genin." Naruto continued until a shriek interrupted him, "NARUTO stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked with other fan girls giving him angry glares.

Naruto turned towards her and the girls with a frown, "Do you mind?" he began, "Can't you see I'm having a conversation with him? Honestly you women need to learn a thing or two about not butting into others business," He turned back to Sasuke, "As I was saying you and I are the best in the village as of now in this academy, but that's not going to matter after this," He continued, "We'll each be faced with obstacles beyond that of what we were taught here, and your special name and status won't be enough to save you." Naruto finished as his sunglasses gave off a shine from the lenses.

Sasuke looked ticked off at his comments, "Are you calling me weak?" Sasuke growled.

Naruto just smirked, "No not weak in general. Just weak against me." He chuckled.

This reply got the girls ready to clobber Naruto until a student behind Naruto accidentally leaned back sending Naruto right for Sasuke in a bad fashion. Naruto with his quick thinking put his hand on Sasuke's head slamming it on the desk causing Naruto to roll across Sasuke's backside and landing on the table behind him. "Man talk about close one. Hey by the way nice use of your head duck-butt." Naruto chuckled while Hinata and Hanabi suppressed a giggle.

Naruto stopped his chuckling and sees every other girl including Sakura and Ino giving him their trademark nasty look, "Naruto, you're dead." Sakura growled.

Naruto didn't look at all intimidated by them, "Really, now where have I heard that before?" he asked rhetorically followed by a short laugh. The girls were ready to deck Naruto until a light energy knife coming from his right arm was pointed at them, "I've beaten the Uchiha in ever spar I had with him, he's supposedly my only worthy adversary. And you're attempting to attack someone who can defeat another guy stronger than you? Now is that really wise?" Naruto asked watching them back away in fear of Naruto's energy knife, "I thought so." He powered his energy weapon down and took his seat back with Hinata and Hanabi.

"Naruto-kun that was awesome." Hinata said.

"Yes you sure put them all in their place." Hanabi added referring to Sasuke and the fan girls.

"They had it coming." Naruto replied with 'no big deal' in his tone.

Soon enough Iruka came in and greeted everyone, "Now listen class as of now you're all ninja of this village, and I am proud to have been your instructor," Iruka started, "I am about to announce the teams from my class. But before that I'd like to give the Rookie of the Year award to the top student in this year." He continued as Naruto and Sasuke's heads shot up knowing they're the only two strongest ninja in class.

Sasuke smirked arrogantly, confident the award would be his. Naruto on the other hand just sat back in his seat looking as calm as ever.

Iruka took out a scroll, made from cloth and smiled to the students, "And this years rookie of the year is… Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka said proudly, looking to Naruto.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Naruto asked anyone around him like he was expecting it to be him even if he didn't show it. Sasuke frowned in anger while his fan club was shocked. Kiba was envious of Naruto but happy that it wasn't Sasuke none the less. Hinata and Hanabi were overjoyed with Naruto's accomplishment as he got up, walked to Iruka and was handed the award, "Thank you, Iruka-sensei."

"You earned it, Naruto." Iruka replied with a smile.

Naruto returned to his seat with his two favorite kunoichi's, while Iruka took out some notes, "Now then I will read off the list of teams, each being a three man cell," Iruka began as he read off the first six teams being people not worth mentioning, "Team seven shall consist of Hyuga Hanabi…Haruno Sakura… and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka called out.

Hanabi slammed her face down on the desk many times for being paired up with the two worst people to ever walk the earth. Sakura was beaming with joy being the one chosen to be on a team with Sasuke thinking this is all about true love prevailing. Sasuke on the other hand didn't even want to be on a team thinking they'll only slow him down.

Iruka then continued the squad number and names, "Team 8 shall consist of Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino." Iruka called. Hinata was grateful to be on a team with people she knew, but she still woulda preferred being on a team with Naruto which Hanabi felt the same way about.

Iruka then continued until he got to the final squad, "And finally Team 10 consists of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji."

Shikamaru yawned the word troublesome, Chouji just munched on his chips, and Ino was in depression not being with Sasuke. Naruto looked at his instructor confused, "Iruka-Sensei, why wasn't my name called?"

Sasuke arrogantly smirked yet again, "Pheh, looks like the Dobe wasn't good enough to have a team or sensei, serves you right for acting all cool loser."

Naruto looked over to the pompous asshole before speaking, "You know what Teme, nobody asked for your damn opinion, so shut the hell up!" Naruto shouted and before Sakura could protest Naruto showed her a fireball in his palm that put her back in her place. Naruto doused the fireball and turned his attention back to Iruka, "Anyway Iruka-sensei, what gives?"

Iruka smiled, "Well Naruto the Hokage asked me to tell you to see him later. He says he has special plans for you." He said which got everyone in class looking at Naruto who smirked.

"You don't say?" he said acting curious.

Sasuke was growling and thought, 'Why's this dobe getting special treatment, I'm an Uchiha, I deserve the best'!"

"Well class it was great teaching you here, good luck, and remember to be loyal to the village." Iruka said before leaving.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun." Hanabi said while side hugging him.

"Yes we're so proud of you, Naruto-kun." Hinata added hugging his other side.

"Thanks, and good luck with your teams, especially you Hanabi-chan." Naruto said as he held them both close and kissed their cheeks which turned them beat red. He then got up off his seat, "Well better see what Jiji wants," He walks around the desk and summoned a shadow portal and turned towards the Uchiha and the Haruno with a smirk. He fixed his sunglasses before speaking, "Catch you on the flip side!" he said before back flipping into the portal that vanished.

The portal reappeared in the Hokage's office as Sarutobi was going through paper work. The Hokage was startled as Naruto came out of it, "What's happening Jiji?"

The Hokage regained his composure, "Naruto can't you use the door like you used to?" he asked knowing he's going to be dealing with unexpected surprises from him.

"Now where'd be the fun in that Jiji? Besides I'd love to see that shocked expression on your face more often." Naruto added with a chuckle. The Hokage held in a small chuckle before going back to serious mode. "So anyway I heard from Iruka-sensei you wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes Naruto, what I'm about to tell you concerns your parents." Sarutobi said which made Naruto freeze in shock, followed by his sunglasses slipping off his eyes revealing his wide eyed expression.

**(And chapter five is done.)**


	6. Son of the Yondaime

**(Here we go with chapter six.)**

"Wait, what'd you say, Jiji?" Naruto asked picking his sunglasses back up and back on.

"It's time you knew who your parents were Naruto," Sarutobi began while reaching into his robes, he pulled out a scroll and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto unsealed the scroll, rolls it out and reads a message inside it.

**Dear Naruto:**

**If you are reading this then the sealing of Kyubi inside of you worked. If you haven't realized it yet, my name is Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage; your father. I will not blame you if you feel hatred for me for what horrors I've burdened you with. But you have to understand being the Hokage I couldn't just ask anybody in the village to offer up their child as the vessel, not if I had a child of my own. Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki who hailed from Uzushiogakure. Unfortunately the land has been long since gone due to rivaling nations targeting. It broke my heart that she died during childbirth.**

**I don't have much time left as the Kyubi is getting closer. I wish to let you know my son, that I love you. And that no matter what you feel towards me be it happiness or anger, I will always love you and be proud of you. **

**I asked Sarutobi to keep our old home safe until you became a ninja so that you could inherit it. Inside it you'll find all the jutsu knowledge Kushina and I have collected over our years as shinobi. I'm sorry I don't have much time left, but I must hurry and protect the village. I love you Naruto and hope one day you'll forgive me. And also son grow up to be a fine shinobi Naruto.**

**With Love,**

**Minato Namikaze**

**P.S. If you see a perverted old man by the name of Jiraiya, kick his ass for me for all the times he's peeped on me and your mother in intimate moments.**

Naruto's eyes started swelling up with tears and even though he wore sunglasses the old man could still see them, "I'm truly sorry about this, Naruto." The Hokage looked down with regret.

"It's ok, Jiji," Naruto began calmly as he looked up at the Hokage, "I understand that my dad wanted what was best for me, and if it weren't for him I never would made a friend who helped me achieve power that could lead me to my goal."

The Kyubi snickered, **'Yeah, even though I can barely move inside this cage at least it's nice to be away from people who throw kunai at you.'**

"Well Naruto shall we go to your new home?" Sarutobi asked the boy.

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto nodded.

The Hokage held Naruto close as they Shunshined and reappeared outside a big mansion, "Whoa, this is mom and dad's old place?" Naruto gasped.

"Yes. During most of my free time I've been taking care of it and now that you know of your heritage, it's yours now." He answered before taking him inside.

They walked through the garden before entering the mansion itself. Naruto gasped seeing it looked even bigger on the inside. He saw a few pictures of his father and his mother together with Sarutobi and another old man with white hair and wore sage robes.

"Welcome to your new home." Sarutobi said.

"Oh, I don't believe it!" Naruto gasped as he ran to the center of the lobby and pumped his arms up, "YES, YES!" He cheered wildly.

"I guess you're really satisfied?" Sarutobi guessed.

"You bet." Naruto confirmed, "Better get the layout of this place, "He summoned some shadow clones and sent them off. After they dispelled he had the layout of the whole mansion committed to memory, "Perfect. I know where everything is, but there's something I am curious about."

"What's that Naruto?" The Hokage asked.

"This way." Naruto showed the old man the way until they stopped in front of a room. He slid it opened to reveal it was big and completely empty, "What used to be in here?"

"Well Naruto, Minato never really had any use for this particular room so he labeled this as a storage room, but surely you can find a good use for it."

"Yeah I already got a training dojo here, so I can scratch that," Naruto fixed his sunglasses, "Oh well it'll come to me I'm sure. And now let's talk my ninja career old man. Why wasn't I given a squad or a sensei?"

The elder man smiled, "Well Naruto one is that there was an odd number of students this year, and two I would like to make you one of my special select Genin."

"Special Select Genin?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. You can work D to C-Rank missions by yourself, and when comes such a time for you to be given B-A rank missions I will pair you off with another squad."

"Old man, I'd hug you tight, but it'll probably break your spine." Naruto grinned.

"Don't worry about that," Sarutobi replied as he hugged the boy and thought to himself, 'Minato you'd be very proud at how much your son has learned.'

When Naruto got out of the old man's hug he looked up, "Could you lock up for me old man, I gotta split." He asked the Hokage and he nodded knowing he has people to see.

He fazed into a shadow portal and reappeared outside his home. He grew his feet giant sized and took off hopping away with Jamaican music following him.

He was soon at Ichiraku with Tenten, Hanabi, and Hinata and he just told him about his heritage, "That's amazing Naruto-kun. You're son of the Yondaime." Tenten gasped.

'Naruto-kun's the son of the Hokage?' Hinata thought while looking several shades of red.

"We're so proud of you Naruto-kun." Hanabi said as she ate.

"Well Naruto I'm impressed as well to hear that. Minato and Kushina were my oldest favorite customers." Teuchi added while cooking.

"You knew my parents?" Naruto gasped.

"Oh sure, they'd stopped in here a number of times. They'd always order some of the most expensive specials here, and left me an even bigger tip."

"So how about you Hinata-Chan, Hanabi-Chan? How'd your team interviews with your senseis go?" Naruto asked finishing his fifth bowl.

Hinata went first, "Well my sensei's name is Yuhi Kurenai and she's strong in Genjutsu and very kind."

"Yes that's Kurenai-sensei for you. Always looking out for people, and how about you Hanabi-Chan?"

"It's torture!" she cried, "First off our sensei Kakashi, was five freakin hours late! When he arrived he said his first impression of us was that we were stupid. When he asked for us to explain ourselves he only told us his name."

"Wait Kakashi, as in Hatake Kakashi?" Tenten asked, "According to Guy-Sensei they are supposedly eternal rivals."

"Anyway out of me Sakura and Sasuke I'm the only one who really opened up, likes, dislikes, hobbies, plans for the future. All Sakura did was glance at Sasuke for everything and when asked dislikes she said your name with hate in her voice."

"One of these days I'm going to go postal on her ass." Naruto frowned.

"And Sasuke was just as worse, he had his whole 'My dream is an ambition, and that's to kill a certain man' speech!" Hanabi sighed.

"Well I'd like to see how long he lasts." Tenten chuckled and soon they all erupted in laughter, "So you two were each given tests tomorrow?" she continued.

"Yes sensei advised me and my team not to eat breakfast or we'd puke," Hanabi explained in fear, "Hey Hanabi-Chan, a word of advice eat anyway. He said 'Advised' and not 'Don't' after all." Naruto noted.

"I was planning to eat anyway." Hanabi replied.

"I'm not sure what my sensei has in store I'm afraid." Hinata said nervously.

"Well don't be afraid, Hinata-Chan. Just work well with Kiba, and Shino, and I know you'll do well. Same for you, Hanabi-Chan." Naruto told them.

When it was already dark out, Naruto took his girls back to their places, and proceeded back to his mansion where Sarutobi said he'd be moving all his things from his apartment into his mansion. As he was about to leave he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Well-well Naruto, you sure grew since we last saw you." A voice said.

Naruto spun around and saw Ebon and the Breed exactly as they were when he last met them, "Ebon-sensei, guys!" Naruto cheered as he rushed to them pounding each of their fists.

"You sure got big Naruto. Last time we saw you, you were such a little squirt." Hotstreak joked.

"Well this squirt as you put it Hotstreak-sensei is now an official Genin ninja of the village." Naruto motioned to the forehead protector tied to his right arm.

"Good for you Naruto. You finally became a ninja." Talon congratulated him.

"You made us proud mon." Kangor added.

"You guys are proud now? Well have I got a story to tell you." Naruto walked them away.

When they were close to the Namikaze mansion, the Breed was updated on Naruto's life. He started with telling them about his three female friends, kicking the ass of the supposed gifted ninja of the village, including kicking the bigger ass of a traitor who tried to kill him. He even brought up his heritage and what Minato left him in return.

"Your father the Hokage, how sweet is that?" Shiv asked in excitement.

"And nobody told you about this ever?" Talon asked feeling miffed at the idea of the villagers treating the Hokage's son.

"How could your old man do that to you?" Puff asked feeling pissed at the thought of someone's own father cursing their child.

"Yeah if my old man did something like that to me I would never forgive him." Hotstreak added ready to shoot fire.

"Believe me I still don't like the fact he left me alone, and with someone who everybody hates, but thanks to him I never would've acquired your powers." Naruto explained it through another perspective.

"Well kid's got a point." Onyx admitted.

"Well guys welcome to my home." Naruto led them through the main gates.

When the Breed walks past the gates and look up at the whole mansion they were shocked beyond anything, "Nice crib you got here kid." Ebon said.

"Yeah. We'll have to crash here sometime." Carmen added.

"Well come on in guys," Naruto led them inside. When they got inside they were even more amazed than how it looked outside. After he showed them all the rooms he then showed him his storage room, "I've been trying to figure out what to do with this room, but so far I got nothing."

Ebon examined the layout of the room and smirked beneath the shadow exterior, while the other Meta-Humans could tell he already had a plan, "Naruto we know exactly what to do about this room."

"Really?"

"Yup, we got just the stuff to turn this place into the perfect entertainment room," Ebon said as he held out the device that brought him and the Breed to Konoha in the first place, "We'll be right back, come on Hotstreak, Kangor, Onyx." He continued as he and the three others came with him.

When they returned they had loads of entertainment stuff with them and they soon began putting everything up. When they were finished, the once cold empty storage room was filled with lots of stuff. There was red shag carpeting, a pool table in the center of the room, an electronic basketball arcade in the corner, table tennis, foosball, and an air hockey table in another part. There was a karaoke machine with loudspeakers set up on a small stage, a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, a huge flat screen plasma TV with surround sound set up in a corner with a gamestation hooked up to it, along with a huge red couch set up in front, two black arm chairs, and a couple of colored bean bag chairs lying around.

"Wow this is awesome." Naruto gasped seeing the room in a whole new view.

"What do you think of your new wreck room Naruto?" Shiv asked feeling proud of how it was set up.

"It's amazing. I really feel like I'm living large now." Naruto said plopping on the couch.

"Glad you like it. These were a few things our old crib didn't have room for." Ebon said.

"I really want to thank you guys for helping me out. I want you guys to crash here for a while. You know while getting to know the people I made friends with, meet the three lovely ladies who've fallen for me, hell even spar for a bit." Naruto offered them.

"Well why not? We could use a break from back home." Ebon admitted to liking the idea.

"Yeah, after all living in the room of a famous guy like your pop must have a lot of benefits" Puff said.

"So where's the kitchen?" Carmen asked causing everyone to sweatdrop except for Ferret who was eager as well.

Soon enough the Breed was set up in guest rooms, and Naruto headed for his own bedroom. He laid on his dads king sized bed that looked to be for him to have alone and hoped one day he could have someone or a few to share it with.

"Man with a bed like this dad and my mom probably had some wild times. Give or take a few years and I just might to." Naruto chuckled at the thought of getting jiggy in a bed that big.

"**Yeah, you and your three honeys."** Kyubi laughed while imagining his container with Hinata, Tenten, and Hanabi.

"You're a riot Kyubi." Naruto sarcastically answered.

"**So I've been told by lesser demons kit, hah!"** Kyubi chuckled.

"Well time to get some sleep, a day like today takes it out of ya, let me tell you." Naruto says as he falls asleep knowing his life just got better.

**(And there you go.)**


	7. Team Exams

**(Here's the next chapter.)**

When daytime came at the Namikaze mansion, Naruto was already awake with several clones in the kitchen fixing breakfast for his guests. The Breed then walks in with some rubbing sleep out of their eyes and Carmen's and Ferret's noses hung in the air.

"Something smells good." Ferret caught the aroma.

"Whoa. Naruto what'd you do? How are there are so many of you." Talon gasped at the clones.

"Yeah how'd you do that?" Kangor asked in confusion.

"Little something called Shadow Clones," One of the Naruto explained as another took it from there, "A jutsu that allows me to create solid clones of myself," Then a third took it finished, "With the Fox's chakra I could create a thousand clones."

"Sounds like you really learned a lot from when we last saw you." Ebon admitted.

"Glad you think so, sensei," Naruto served everyone a bowl of ramen, "Hope you guys like ramen. It's best type of food in the village."

The Breed sat down looking at the utensils which were chopsticks, "Good thing I ate a lot of Chinese food in the past." Carmen said as he handled the chopsticks with ease.

"Yeah lucky you." Hotstreak replied sourly as he struggled to hold the chopsticks.

Soon enough, the Breed managed to hold their chopsticks and eat the ramen. Needless to say they were all satisfied with their meal, especially Ferret and Carmen, "Wow, this is really good." Shiv licked his lips.

"Yeah. It's got quite a flavor to it." Puff agreed.

"When'd you learn how to cook, Naruto?" Talon asked the blonde who washed his bowl.

Naruto looked back smiling, "One of the Jonin of the village taught me. Yuhi Kurenai was her name. She's a mistress in the art of illusion." He dried his bowl.

"So a female ninja taught you huh, is she hot?" Hotstreak asked hopefully.

"Very, but don't get your hopes up. I know she's seeing someone." Naruto remarked.

"Damn it." Hotstreak grumbled.

"Well anyway we should be heading out soon. I want can introduce you to some of the people I know." Naruto explained as he finished the dishes.

"Sounds like a smart plan to me." Ebon agreed.

"Cool. I wondered how much this place has changed." Shiv added excited.

So Naruto put his trench coat and sunglasses on, and took the Breed outside for the tour. As they walk around the village they noticed some of the villagers weren't giving him the disgusted looks, but rather the shocked looks, "Place sure almost looks the same. And I guess these fools left you alone after what we taught you huh?" Ebon asked Naruto.

"That's right."

"So where're you taking us?" Onyx asked curiously.

"To see one of my friends taking her team exam." Naruto explained as he leads them to a training field.

Naruto and the Breed hid as they saw three others Naruto's age, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. They appeared to be trying to find something around the area, "What're they doing?" Ferret asked.

"Trying to find their sensei. And it's a very clever test, Kurenai-sensei." Naruto smirked.

"What're you talking about?" Puff asked.

"These three were made into a squad to be a tracking squad," Naruto explained, "Kiba there with his dog Akamaru have a strong sense of smell like you Ferret-sensei. They could smell an enemy ninja a mile away," He began which got Ferret a little jealous thinking someone might rival his sense of smell, "Anyway Hinata the girl with the clear eyes…" Naruto began but was cut off by Hotstreak.

"Oh yeah the girl we saw you defend. She sure aged," Hotstreak nudged Naruto's shoulder, "So you two seeing each other?"

Naruto blushed and shook it off, "Anyway she has the Byakugan, the all seeing eye. With eyes like that she could see in far distances as well as a Ninja's chakra network." He explains.

"Cool like X-Ray vision?" Shiv asked.

"Something like that," Naruto replied, "And the guy in the coat and glasses is Shino. His family the Aburame's are masters of insects capable of calling on bugs all around them and use them to do their bidding such as reconnaissance."

"Sounds like a perfect team." Ebon admitted liking the idea of a reconnaissance team.

They watched as the three worked together, with Kiba's sense of smell and Hinata's eyes they located Kurenai who used one of her illusions. With her illusion dispelled Shino used his colony to trap her forcing her to give.

"Well I believe this test has come to a close," Kurenai began as the three genin stood before her, "Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino I hereby grant us the title of squad eight. Congratulations."

Kiba and Akamaru were jumping all happy and cheering, while Hinata smiled and blushed feeling so happy, while Shino just stood there not showing emotion but was glad nevertheless. Suddenly the new team heard applause and Naruto approached, "Well done you guys. I'd say you'd make a fine squad, and with Kurenai-sensei as squad leader you'll do just perfect."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed.

"Hey Naruto. We weren't expecting to see you again so soon." They high fived.

"Well I decided to see how you guys would do, and I say you all did great," Naruto began, "Especially you Shino, with those bugs you could seriously put a enemy ninja in their place."

"Arigato, Naruto." Shino replied in his silent voice.

"So is there any other reason why you came besides to see Hinata?" Kurenai teased him which got the two blushing.

"Actually I wanted to introduce to you guys some friends of mine." Naruto began as he signals the Meta-Breed to come out of hiding and presented themselves.

"Whoa, who are these guys?" Kiba asked in shock.

"Yes Naruto who are these people?" Kurenai asked getting a look at each of them.

"Let me introduce you all to my first senseis," Naruto began, "This is Ebon, Shiv, Talon, Hotstreak, Puff, Kangor, Onyx, Ferret, and Carmen."

"Please to meet ya." Ebon shook Kurenai's hand.

"Yeah pleasures all ours." Hotstreak added with a little drool which he quickly sucks back in his mouth.

"So you're the ones who gave Naruto his special abilities?" Kurenai asked.

"One in the same sweetheart," Shiv says only to get his back smacked by Talon, "Ignore Shiv. He's a joker." She explained.

Hotstreak looked at Hinata, "So you're Hinata the girl Naruto rescued years ago?" He said getting Hinata blushing, "Uh hai." Hinata replied.

"I'll gotta say this you sure grew pretty." Shiv added which turned her several shades of red.

Talon then knocked their heads together to make them stop, "Ok, leave the girl alone." She comforted her, "Ignore them Hinata, but they are right you really are the beautiful type for your age."

"Uh arigato." She blushed.

"Well team tomorrow we start our first day as a squad," Kurenai began, "Dismissed." She vanished.

"Well will see you guys tomorrow," Kiba began as he raced away, "Come on Akamaru." He called his dog and they ran off.

Shino then took off in his own direction without saying anything, "Well come on Hinata-Chan," Naruto began as he linked his arm with hers, "Let's see how Hanabi-Chan's doing."

So the two genin and the breed took off to another training ground where test had already begun. They saw Kakashi who was dealing with Hanabi in hand to hand with her Byakugan activated. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, while Sakura was passed out on the ground. Kakashi was reading his orange book while managing to fight against Hanabi, but didn't seem to be taking her seriously.

"Is that her, Naruto?" Puff asked.

"Yup that's her. Looks like she's giving him her all, but he isn't to her," Naruto noticed and spotted two bells on his waist, "So the old divide and conquer scheme eh Kakashi?"

"What do you mean divide and conquer?" Carmen asked.

"Just watch." Naruto answered as he sat back to enjoy the show.

Suddenly Sasuke stepped in blocking Hanabi and went at it with Kakashi on his own using Taijutsu. He almost got a bell but only touched it. He attempted to launch a fire Jutsu at the cycloptic ninja but missed. Sasuke then felt something grab his feet. He looked down and Kakashi pulled him into the ground with his head sticking out of the earth like a plant.

"Ain't he a little flower?" Naruto asked the breed about Sasuke and Shiv chuckled, "Good one."

They watched as Sakura came out of her daze and upon seeing Sasuke's face sticking out of the ground made her think he was decapitated, "Sakura?" Sasuke asked. His respond was Sakura screaming like a sissy and fainted all over again, "You're useless." He grumbled.

A timer suddenly went off which got the ones in the test's attention. Kakashi appeared and dug Sasuke out while Hanabi woke Sakura up as they presented themselves in front of the Jonin, "Well looks like you guys failed," Kakashi began in disappointment.

Hanabi stood her ground not affected by his words for some reason, while Sakura who came to cried, "Sasuke–kun your alive!" But the reply she got was only, "Hn."

"Not only did you fail but you totally missed the point of the test," Kakashi continued, "And I actually had such high hopes for you all."

Sakura looked at the Cyclops "But sensei the purpose of the test was to get the bells wasn't it?"

"No Sakura the test was teamwork." Hanabi replied in annoyance.

"Hanabi, if you knew the purpose of the test why did you not use that knowledge?" asked Kakashi.

"I tried to sensei, but Sakura refused to help saying if that were true then Sasuke would be the one to notice it and Sasuke is such a selfish ass that he refused to accept help." The little girl explained.

"Don't believe her sensei. I would've listened if she told me." Sakura exclaimed.

"Don't give me that Haruno, observe," Hanabi began as she pulled out two tape recorders, she pressed one and Sakura's voice played, '_You're just trying to keep me from passing so I wouldn't be with Sasuke-kun. Besides if that were the truth he would've already told us about it._'

"And here's Sasuke's." she clicked the other one to play, '_I don't need help form a gaki like you. Besides I'm an avenger. I cannot let others hold me back._'

Sasuke gave off an arrogant smirk, "You probably used a henge to copy our voices." This got Hanabi furious but even more when she heard what came next from Sakura.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun's right! You just tried to get us in trouble." Hanabi was about to attack in anger until Kakashi spoke up.

"Sasuke, Sakura, are you telling the truth because it's disrespectful to lie to a Jonin."

"We wouldn't lie to you right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked desperately while he just blew her off.

"I know you two are lying, and I'll show you how," Kakashi began as two more Kakashi's walked out of the bushes and dispelled themselves, "I had my Kage Bunshins in the bush listening in on your conversations. Sasuke, Sakura I should have you both dropped from the ninja ranks instead of being sent back to the academy." He warned them which got Sakura scared and Sasuke upset.

"You can't do that!" Sasuke growled.

"On the contrary Sasuke, I can, and I will, unless…" Kakashi began, "You two learn to trust in teamwork and not put yourselves or others before your team and not just one of the teammates. If you can do that then you'll make an outstanding team."

Sakura saw the conditions and realized he was right, "Yes sensei." She sighed feeling guilty for lying and showing not team effort.

"Very well." Sasuke sighed.

"Good. Then all of you pass. Congratulations squad seven," Kakashi began, "And I would be thanking Hanabi if I were you two."

"No need sensei, I don't need it." Hanabi replied.

"And before you leave I want you all to remember in the ninja world…" He began but was cut off as Naruto walked out onto the field with Hinata, "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their teammates, are worse then trash. Right Kakashi?" Naruto asked as he fixed his sunglasses.

"Correct Naruto." Kakashi eye smiled at him.

"Naruto-kun, nee-san! Did you hear everything?" Hanabi asked hopefully with a sweet smile.

"Indeed we did Hanabi-Chan." Naruto nodded while patting her head.

"Father will be pleased, Hanabi-neechan." Hinata added feeling proud of her sister.

"What're you doing here?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"I came here to watch Hanabi-Chan, Sas," He said and Sasuke gritted his teeth from that nickname, "And I also came here to introduce you to some friends of mine, friends you might recall Kakashi."

So The Meta-Breed came out, and Kakashi immediately recognized them, "Well the Meta-Breed. I haven't seen you nine in years."

Ebon suddenly recognized Kakashi, "I know you! You're that dog masked ninja we met last time."

"Correct, Ebon. I am Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi replies as he took out his orange book to read.

"Who the hell are all of you?" Sasuke asks rudely.

"Sasuke!" Hanabi scolded him for rudeness, "Please what are your names?" she asked more respectful.

"I'm Ebon, the Master of Shadow and Darkness." Ebon shook the little Hyuga's hand.

"This here's my crew, Talon, Shiv, Hotstreak, Kangor, Puff, Onyx, Carmen, and Ferret."

"So you're the people Naruto's told us about? In all honesty only the kid seems to be the normal one, but you two say otherwise." Puff said eyeing Sakura and Sasuke.

"What was that?" Sasuke bellowed about ready to attack but Shiv formed a shield to block him, "Not so fast duck butt."

Sasuke realized something, "You, you're the ones responsible for Naruto's abilities."

"So what if we are kid?" Ebon asked.

"Train me!"

"Huh?" Hotstreak wondered and everyone else was shocked to hear him make demands.

"Train me how to use those powers."

Ebon thought on it, "What's the word I'm looking for, oh yeah 'No'!"

Sasuke's frown turned angrier, "Why not?"

"Because Emo punk, you don't deserve any of our powers." Ebon answered.

"Besides mon, we can't give you them anyway because you lack something Naruto has which is classified." Kangor added.

"What's that?" Sasuke demands.

"Didn't you hear the guy man, he said 'classified'." Naruto said using air quotes.

"Why you!" Sasuke got ready to charge him until Kakashi blocked him, "Sasuke drop the attitude or you will be flunked."

Sasuke lost the attitude and just left followed by Sakura, "I'd say you got your work cut out for you, Kakashi." Ebon said.

"Don't have to tell me that." Kakashi replied knowing he's right.

"Well Hanabi-Chan, Hinata-Chan, let's go see Ten-Chan," Naruto said as he grew his body the size of Onyx followed by Talon's wings. The girls grabbed onto Naruto's back, "Ok girls, hang on!" he took off into the air followed by Talon while the others went after him from the ground.

Kakashi watched as they left, "Sensei, Naruto's going to make an excellent ninja. You can be sure of that." He said seeing an image of Minato in Naruto.

Meanwhile, Tenten was at the training ground where her team always met. After their training, Neji left and Lee and Guy went off to do something to strengthen their flames of youth. She looked up and saw he favorite guy and two favorite girl friends land on the ground followed by the Breed approaching.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata, Hanabi!" Tenten jumped off the log she was sitting on and embraced the three.

"Great to see you too Ten-Chan. We're you waiting long?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all Naruto-kun," Tenten kissed him. She looked at the Hyuga girls, "So how'd you do?"

"We both passed." Hinata answered.

"Even with the most pathetic lowlifes in the village for teammates." Hanabi added.

"Well congratulations," Tenten said until she saw the Meta-Breed. Some were new to her except for Shiv and Hotstreak who she pointed at, "You two! You two came into my family's shop with Naruto years ago."

"I see you remember Hotstreak-sensei and Shiv-sensei, Ten-Chan," Naruto began, "But let me introduce you to the rest of them. This is Ebon-sensei, Kangor-sensei, Talon-sensei, Carmen-sensei, Puff-sensei, Ferret-sensei, and Onyx-sensei."

Ebon approached the girl, "Thanks for helping our little homie get some new threads home girl." He shook her hand.

"No problem." Tenten replied.

"You sure grew when we last saw you. How've you been treating our little pal?" Hotstreak nudged her shoulder.

"Fine. I've been treating him all right." Tenten blushed.

"I gotta say Naruto. Judging from these three beauties you've become quite the playa." Ebon nudged him.

"Yeah a regular playboy." Hotstreak added.

"Yeah kid," Puff added, "Even I'm impressed. You got a girl your age, one who's younger, and an older one."

"Ok guys. You're making the girls blush," Naruto motioned to the three girls that were blushing in several shades of red, "Come on girls. Let get some lunch." Naruto said as he grew his body like Onyx's again only his feet turned into Kangor's.

"Hop on girls," Naruto ordered as the three grabbed onto his back, "Hang on tight!" he shouted as he started hopping off while carrying them.

"Kids like us even more." Ebon admitted.

"Yeah. And with three ladies at his side makes him a major pimp," Carmen added, "Wonder if they can cook?"

The Breed then headed after Naruto, and they were all having ramen at Ichiraku, "Hey Naruto, who're you friends?" Teuchi asked.

"These are some of my previous senseis Teuchi." He answered.

Ayame looked back at them, "You guys must be pretty strong to help Naruto-kun."

Hotstreak smiled, "Well what can I say? We're good with kids. My name's Francis by the way, but you can call me Hotstreak." He smirked.

Ayame giggled at his flirtatious attempts, "You're funny, Hotstreak."

Hotstreak turned back to the Breed, "Hear that? She thinks I'm funny."

"Don't we all clown." Ebon replied which got Hotstreak frowning.

"Way to kill a mood Ebon." He grumbled.

"And Talon-san, I love your feathers. They're so extraordinary." Ayame said to the avian girl.

"Glad you think so." Talon said knowing not many would think of her like that.

"Hey this stuff's pretty good. Did you two really make this stuff?" Carmen asked the owner.

"Who else?" Teuchi asked.

"Oh yeah not only does it taste good but it smells good to." Ferret added as he downed his bowl.

"Well girls starting tomorrow you start the tortures of hell 'D-rank-missions'." Tenten explained to Hinata and Hanabi.

"They can't be all bad." Hinata replied.

"Hinata one time my team and I had to help a farmer carry bags of manure, and my insane sensei and teammate had a contest to carry the bags on their backs," Tenten began, "Those bags burst open covering them with the stuff. Neji and I swore for them not to come near us for a week."

"Yikes." The two Hyuga's and blonde feared.

"Well that won't be a problem for me. I'll just use my Kage Bunshins to get the job done. And with my powers they'll be even easier to get done," He began until he wanted to make sure of something, "But there's one thing I want you three to promise me ok?"

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Hanabi asked.

"Whatever happens we're all still friends, ok?"

"You bet!" The girls nodded.

"Thanks girls. I know I can count on you." Naruto smiled, but wasn't prepared for the three to each give him a kiss on his lips, "Yeah baby!"

The Breed along with the ramen father and daughter chuckled at Naruto's luck with the ladies, and the guys praised him. With the rookies now officially ninja their ninja careers have only just begun.

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	8. C-Rank mission gone Wrong

**(And here's the next chapter.)**

In the city of Dakota, its local super heroes Static and Gear were searching around an abandoned warehouse, "I don't get it Virge, why have the Meta-Breed been suddenly disappearing so much?" Gear asked Static.

"Don't know Rich. Its weird though," Static said until he saw a picture hanging up, "Yo Gear come and see this!"

Gear roller-skated to Static, "You find something?"

"Only this." Static showed him the picture. It was of the Meta-Breed with a little blonde kid in the middle with them. What was surprising them was how the Breed looked all friendly and happy with the kid.

"It's Ebon and Breed, but who's the kid?" Gear asked.

"I don't know, but if we find the Breed again we'll make them talk." Static promised.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Naruto was in the Hokage's office signing something, "There. Another D-Rank mission in the books, thank you very much." Naruto said as he took a bite out of a chocolate bar.

"I'm impressed Naruto, this is you're 50th D-rank mission and you've only been at it a week." Sarutobi said.

"Well Jiji, with Kage Bunshins on your side I could accomplish a hundred within a month." Naruto answered with a small laugh.

Iruka was watching Naruto from the side table as the Hokage's assistant now that the academy kids were graduates, 'Naruto, you're really doing this village a remarkable service. You made us all proud.' Iruka thought until the door opened and Kakashi with team seven walked in.

"Mission a success Hokage-sama." Kakashi explained to the elder.

"Excellent, Kakashi." Sarutobi congratulates.

"Hokage-Sama, could we possibly get a C-rank this time?" Hanabi began, "I mean we have passed the extended amount of completed D-ranks haven't we?"

"Yes please Hokage-sama." Sakura pleaded while deep down.

"**I'm tired of all these stupid D-ranks, CHA!" Inner Sakura shouted.**

"Well I don't see why not," The Hokage answered and turned to Naruto, "Naruto would you like to join Squad Seven on this next mission?"

"I'm game, Jiji!" Naruto replied to the Hokage which caused Hanabi to beam with joy, Sakura to face fault, and Sasuke to growl.

"Very well, Iruka send in Tazuna." Sarutobi commanded and Iruka went and came back with an old man holding a bottle of sake.

"What? These are the people you hired to protect me?" He asked, "They don't look much especially the short girl," He motioned to Hanabi as the girl was ready to attack their client but Kakashi held her back. Tazuna turned to Naruto and looked at him oddly, "And this one looks freaky." He added but froze when he felt an energy needle fly past him nailing a wall.

Naruto smirked, "You were saying old timer?"

Tazuna blinked a few times before answering, "All of a sudden I feel real safe."

"Well then why don't you explain to them the situation?" Sarutobi asked Tazuna.

"Well thing is, I'm a bridge builder from the Wave country. I've been hard at work building the land a new bridge and I came here to get some more supplies. Now that I'm going home I need protection from rivaled parties." Tazuna explained.

"Very well. Everyone return home and pack. We leave in one hour." Kakashi explained as his team exited through the door while Naruto went through a portal.

While at the Namikaze mansion, Naruto explained his new mission to Ebon and the others, "Well kid looks like you finally earned yourself a stronger mission." Ebon said.

"Hope it all goes well." Talon added.

"And I hope you get to bust the ass of some punk while you're on it." Hotstreak added in hope.

"Well I'm not counting on it, Hotstreak-sensei. I mean if I was given the job to fight someone it would've been A or B ranked," Naruto explained, "This C-rank is supposed to be an escort."

"Still you never know what's out there." Ebon replied assuring him to watch his back regardless.

"Right, Ebon-Sensei," Naruto replied as he finished packing his bag and headed for the door, "I'll see you when I return, and don't cause mischief here in the village… Without me." Naruto joked before leaving.

At the Hyuga compound, Hanabi just finished packing as well. "Hanabi are you finished?" her father asked.

"Hai Father. I'm ready, and heading out." Hanabi said walking past him and he mentioned, "Be careful out there."

Hanabi smiled knowing how much he cares for her, and soon she met up with her sister outside, "I sure wish you could come with sister. I know how much you'd want to be on a mission with Naruto-kun."

"Well you just make sure Naruto-kun stays out of trouble." Hinata replied and the sisters giggled right before Hanabi headed off.

Right at the village main gate, Hanabi made it followed by Naruto jumping his way over with his huge feet, and landing before them.

"How do you do that?" Tazuna asks the blonde who shrunk his feet to normal size.

"Let's say I had help from friends." Naruto replied which got the Uchiha boy scowling.

Kakashi eye smiled, "Well if everyone's ready, let's get going." As they turned and ready to leave they heard two squeals behind them, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned to see Tenten and Hinata lunging for him and tackled him to the ground with him on the bottom, "Gomen Naruto-kun, but we just had to see you off." Hinata replied as she got off him.

"Yeah if Hanabi-san's going to be having you all to herself for the next few days or so we want to at least get some before you left." Tenten added as he pulled Naruto into a kiss which stunned Sakura and Tazuna, while Kakashi was blushing while thinking naughty stuff, while Sasuke scowled.

"Don't hog him Tenten-san." Hinata said as she got her kiss from Naruto.

"Dobe, are you done yet?" Sasuke asked rudely.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke while smirking, "You know you could try kissing a girl for once Sasuke." Naruto replied which got Sakura to think dirty thoughts about that while Sasuke turned away from him. So after Naruto got his goodbye kisses from Hinata and Tenten, they took off with the girls waving goodbye.

So about half an hour later they were walking down the path, and each other them were doing certain things to keep themselves preoccupied. Naruto and Hanabi were up front of the group with Naruto singing a little, while behind them Sakura was pestering Sasuke about stuff he didn't care about, while he tried tuning her out, Kakashi was reading his orange book, while Tazuna took a swig of Sake.

Naruto continued humming until he noticed a puddle of water on the side of the road, 'Hmm, a puddle of water on a bright sunny day?' Naruto thought knowing something wasn't right. He looked through a small mirror he kept hidden in his coats sleeve and saw Kakashi behind and saw him glancing at the puddle to, 'Looks like he's weary of it to.'

As they continued walking along, Naruto waited for the right moment until, "Yah!" Naruto spun and launched giant light energy Shurikens at the puddle and what emerged from it was a camouflaged cloaked man with a gasmask who vanished as he left the puddle. Kakashi knew it was an ambush took charge, "Everyone on guard!" Kakashi called as Sasuke, Hanabi, and Sakura protected Tazuna.

Suddenly in a blur something flown past Kakashi and the Cyclops Jonin found himself wrapped in a binding chain and the two chain links linked to the one figure and another who were wearing giant metal gauntlets.

"We gotcha now!" one of the assassins said through the gasmask.

"Not likely!" Naruto shouted as he sent a poof of vapor smoke at the chains which melted them, thus freeing Kakashi.

"What?" the second assassin gasped as he and the other lost control of Kakashi and appeared up in a tree.

Kakashi looks up at them, "Hmm if I'm not mistaken you two are the Oni brothers Gouzu and Meizu, nukenin of Kiri."

"Well brother someone knows our reputation." Meizu said to the other.

"Indeed we have brother. Just wait until he dies, then we'll really be renowned." Gouzu added.

Before they were ready to strike they were struck from the back by a blast of fire coming from a Naruto Kage Bunshin. They jumped away from the full impact only to have another clone breath the melting vapor on their hands thus melting their metal gauntlets. Gouzu turned to get away but was met with a spin kick courtesy of Naruto's oversized foot, while Meizu headed the other way only to be punched by Kakashi. The brothers headed right for each other and crashed into each others heads thus knocking them unconscious.

"Whoa!" Sakura and Hanabi gasped on how Naruto and Kakashi handled the brothers.

Naruto then dispelled his clone, "Good thing I made a clone an hour before we left, and watched us in case something happened." Naruto explained.

"That was good thinking Naruto, well done," Kakashi began and turned to his squad, "And well done team seven in protecting our merchant." He began feeling proud of them but the squinted his eye to Tazuna.

"Now then Tazuna, I believe you have some explaining to do we have to talk." He began.

The Squad looked at Tazuna with confusion while the merchant looked guilty of something, "You realize that a mission that involved nukenin targeting you should be a B-Rank mission, not a C-Rank." Kakashi explained.

"I'm... sorry... but the land of Waves is a poverty stricken land... there was no way we could afford a B-Rank mission," Tazuna explained sadly "Our country used to be happy with all of us living peacefully... but that all faded away when Gato moved in."

"Gato?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes. He's a major company tycoon who took over the country with his money and high level connections," Tazuna began, "Him and his goons have been forcing us to rely on his shipping company only to charge us with unfair prices."

"How horrible." Sakura gasped.

"I know," Tazuna answered, "The bridge I'm building however is the key to ending his reign."

"How so?" Naruto asked.

"Gato and his company control the waters, and with the bridge we won't be forced to rely on him anymore." The old man continued.

"Well... normally we should report back and tell this to the Hokage of what just happened." Kakashi answered.

"I understand... but, they'll kill me before I even get home. Please I'm begging you. This isn't just for me. It's for everyone in my land." Tazuna said looking desperate.

"Very well. We'll stay and protect you for the time it takes you to build the bridge." Kakashi answered.

"Arigato," Tazuna said with a bow.

"Well then what're we waiting for let's roll!" Naruto called and the others nodded, after tying the Oni brothers to a tree they continued on.

As Naruto walked with Hanabi she pulled on his sleeve and he looks down at her, "Naruto-kun what you did back there with Kakashi-sensei was real cool."

"Thanks Hanabi-chan, and word of caution, you should be careful." He said seriously, "We may be facing against someone more powerful than us or even Kakashi. I'd hate to see someone special to me loose their life."

Hanabi then motioned Naruto to get down to her level. Naruto did so and got his cheek pinched by Hanabi the same way he did to her, "You're cute when you care." She says to him using the words he said to Hinata and he blushed.

After the fight with the Oni brothers, squad 7, Naruto, and Tazuna had taken a ferry ride to Wave and were on their way to Tazuna's home. As they walked Naruto was in discussion with Kyubi. **"Yo Nar, what's up you still look a little tense."**

"Judging from what Tazuna said about being targeted it's pretty safe to assume the Oni brothers were just the test sent by Gato," Naruto began, "I got the feeling he's gonna be sending someone just as stronger next time." he squinted.

"**Nothing escapes you huh kid?"** Kyubi asked with a chuckle.

"I like to keep an open mind Kyubi. You should try it sometimes." Naruto smirked and the Kyubi looked confused.

Hanabi noticed Naruto was deep in thought. At first she wondered but then realized he was communicating with the Kyubi. As they were walking, Naruto felt that something was in the bushes. He quickly summoned a light kunai and threw it into the bush.

Everyone jumped back ready to fight, but Kakashi, and he walked over to the bush, stuck his hand in and pulled out a terrified white rabbit.

"Oops." Naruto said sheepishly while Sasuke and Hanabi face fault and sighed.

Sakura on the other hand felt like scolding him, "Stop messing around you baka!"

"I know something was there and it was no rabbit." Naruto explained seriously.

Kakashi stared cautiously at the white rabbit he held it until he realized its fur was white and not brow, 'Naruto was onto something. Everybody, get down!" he ordered.

Suddenly a gigantic sword spun through the air like a boomerang and almost nailed them if they hadn't ducked upon Kakashi's orders. The sword got impaled in the tree as the group looked shocked.

"Seems you guys really are perceptive." A voice said as a figure appearing standing on the lodged sword's blade. It was a man wearing brown and white camouflage pants, and arm covers, a Kiri headband, and white clothe wrapped around his mouth and nose.

"Whoa." Hanabi gasped at the tower of a man.

Kakashi firmed his opened eye and readies himself if anything were to happen, "Well if it isn't my lucky day," the ninja began, "I get to fight the infamous copy-ninja... Hatake Kakashi."

"Hanabi, Sasuke, Sakura, protect Tazuna now!" Kakashi ordered, and the three genin ran in front of Tazuna in a triangle formation. "Naruto back them up!" he added and Naruto summoned two clones to add another layer to the triangular formation.

"Your leaving an old man's life in the hands of mere children?" the ninja asked.

"I trust them with my life," Zabuza answered, "Judging by your sword and headband, you're Zabuza Momochi the demon of Kiri."

"Well I do have a certain reputation." Zabuza admitted with a slight laugh.

"Kakashi-sensei who is he?" Hanabi asked but before Kakashi could speak Naruto answered.

"Zabuza Momochi is a rogue ninja from Kiri. He's legendary for once being part of the legendary Seven-Shinobi swordsman. Years ago however, the group disbanded after a failed attempt in the assassination of the Mizukage; Ruler of the land of Water."

Zabuza chuckled, "You did your homework boy. I'm impressed, but I came here for an opportunity to fight Kakashi of the Sharingan" he said.

"Against an opponent like you, I'll need my trump card..." Kakashi said as he grabbed his headband and pulled it up revealing his eye, which he opened and there was the Sharingan, and a bad scar vertically over it.

'_So the Sharingan eye of the late Uchiha Obito; dad's deceased student.'_ Naruto thought intrigued.

"Let's get started!" Zabuza called as he quickly grabbed the handle of his sword and kicked off the tree pulling the sword free, and disappearing.

He reappeared on the small lake nearby and formed a hand sign, and the natural mist started picking up, "What the?" Sakura asked "The mist is getting thicker?"

"Be careful guys!" Kakashi warned them.

"Now that I have you in my Kirigakure no jutsu, the playing field is in my favor!" Zabuza declared.

Everyone looked around seeing the mist had gotten so thick, they couldn't tell where anyone was, "This is bad" Sasuke said.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Leave that to me Sakura," Hanabi asked as she formed a hand sign, "Byakugan!" she shouted activating her own Kekkei Genkai. Through her vision she was able to see through the mist and everyone's chakra network.

"That's using your eyes Hanabi-chan!" Naruto called as he and his clones turned their arms into energy blades.

Kakashi formed a hand sign and chakra burst from his body and dissipated the mist near them and the immediate around them. They looked around seeing no sign of Zabuza until his voice rung out, "Die!" He appeared before squad seven and destroyed Naruto's two clones, and ready to kill Tazuna.

"Get back!" Naruto shouted. While everyone jumped back he released his screech at Zabuza who lost a moment of concentration from that scream, just long enough for Kakashi to jab a kunai in his gut yo stop his movements.

However, blood didn't pour to the ground from the grave wound, but water instead, and then the body broke down into simple water as Zabuza appeared right behind Kakashi,

"You saw through my Mizu Bunshin. Impressive, but... this is over!" Zabuza said as he swung his massive sword to shred Kakashi in two, effectively slicing him in two.

"SENSEI!" Sakura yelled in fright.

Suddenly Kakashi's two halves broke down into water like Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin, "He used one too?!" Zabuza gasped until he felt a kunai near his throat from Kakashi who was behind him.

"On the contrary, Zabuza... NOW it's over." Kakashi replied.

Zabuza laughed, "I'm not defeated so easily!" he called as he broke down into water and Kakashi's eyes widened in stun.

Zabuza appeared right behind Kakashi, and swung his sword horizontally, only for the sword to be intercepted by Naruto using a combo of Onyx's strength and Shiv's energy knives to block the swordsman, "I know you want to fight Kakashi the most, but how about I make the fight more worthwhile?"

"You're an intriguing one boy, but out of your league!" Zabuza forced Naruto back who landed at Kakashi's side.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Naruto?" Kakashi asked in concern.

"I'm always ready." Naruto answered as his legs grew long and feet grew big.

The two fought Zabuza who was using his sword to try and slice them, but with Kakashi's Sharingan, and Naruto's quick thinking they were able to dodge them. When Zabuza formed a water dragon jutsu, Kakashi did the same resulting in their attacks colliding, thus sending water everywhere.

"Now while he's distracted!" Naruto called as Kyubi's voice spoke to him.

'**Here's some strength kid. It's not a lot but use it well.'**

Suddenly Naruto's Jinchuriki chakra started surrounding him as Zabuza thought feeling the air grow heavier around them, 'What is this I'm feeling? It's not normal!' Zabuza thought.

Naruto formed hand signs and called, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" he called summoning a vast number of clones appearing around Zabuza. They all conjured fireballs from their fists,

"So many Kage Bunshins!" Zabuza gasped as he brought up his sword ready to stop whatever fire attack Naruto was prepared to use.

"Let's see you block this, Uzumaki Naruto style," The real one began as he and the clones combined their fire into one big sphere of flames, "Ryuuka bakuha (Dragon Fire Blast)!" All the Naruto's shouted as they fired the giant flame sphere into a blast at Zabuza knocking him backwards.

'No way how'd his fire ability grow so strong?' Sasuke thought while feeling envious.

'When did Naruto get so good?' Sakura thought in shock.

'Such a powerful attack, but was it enough?' Kakashi thought.

'Naruto-kun?' Hanabi thought worried.

When the blast died down Naruto saw Zabuza lying on the ground covered in third degree burns, "I've never felt anything so painful." He groaned as Kakashi approached him while gazing down.

"It's over now, Zabuza." Kakashi was prepared to finish him.

Suddenly two needles flew through the air and pierced Zabuza's making him fall lifeless to the ground. Everyone was in shock as a ninja in a robe and a white mask with a red swirl on it appeared.

"Thank goodness. I've been tracking Zabuza for some time now. I feared I lost his trail. Thanks to whatever you were all doing I caught up to him." The ninja explained.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm a tracker ninja from Kirigakure. I was tasked to seek Zabuza out and dispose of him." The ninja explained, "You all made my job much easier."

Kakashi checked Zabuza's pulse just to be sure, "There are no vital signs. He really is dead." he said which got the Genin and Tazuna sighing in relief.

The tracker picked Zabuza up, "I thank you once again for your help, but I must be going now." He disappeared with the corpse.

Naruto powered down his powers and took a breath of relief as Hanabi approached, "Naruto-kun, are you ok?" she asked.

"Fine," he smirked and hugged her, "How about you?"

"Never better." She hugged him back.

"Everyone else ok?" Kakashi asked as Sakura, Tazuna, and Sasuke nodded in assurance, "Ok let's press on." So they continued on as Naruto looked back at where the tracker ninja vanished with Zabuza still feeling concerned about what just happened.

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	9. Encounter with Haku

**(Here you go.)**

Soon enough, after the fight with Zabuza, Squad Seven, and Naruto were at Tazuna's place. They were introduced to the old man's daughter Tsunami who was very grateful for them helping her dad home safely. They also met the old man's grandson Inari who just up and told them to return home before they were killed which got Naruto and the others confused. As they sat around a table, Tsunami served them some tea.

"So is there not much we can do but wait until Tazuna's bridge is finished?" Naruto asked as he kicked back.

"Well I doubt Gato will be sending anybody else so soon, but I still am curious about what happened back in the forest." Kakashi answered.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked curiously.

"That tracker ninja, he wasn't who he appeared to be." The Jonin answered.

"What're you talking about?" Sasuke asked in wonder.

"Those needles he used on Zabuza, they were senbon and those are only used in acupuncture treatments. If aimed at the right spot one can put another in a temporary death state." He explained.

"So Zabuza is still alive?!" Hanabi gasped.

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Dammit!" Naruto groaned.

Back out in the forest, further from where Squad Seven fought Zabuza, the tracker ninja was getting his supplies together while Zabuza laid on the ground unconscious still. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he took in deep breaths. The tracker looked back, "About time you woke up."

Zabuza growled as he plucked the senbon from his neck and turned to the tracker, "Dammit Haku, were you trying to kill me for real?!"

The tracker named Haku answered, "I had no intention of that at all, Zabuza."

"Next time you put me in a temporary death state, don't do it in my neck!" he groaned.

"My apologies. So what do we do now?"

"First I need to rest up, and when I'm healed I'll find Kakashi and finish him and those brats." He promised.

"I understand." Haku said as he removed his mask revealing he had a feminine appearance.

Back at Tazuna's, Naruto spoke, "So if Zabuza's still out there with that tracker, what do we do now?"

Kakashi turned to his squad, "Well I'll need to train these guys up so they'll be prepared for next time."

"Why go through the trouble when you're just going to die." A voice said as they saw Inari on the stairs.

"Inari." Tsunami gasped.

"NO! It's all a waste! Just get out and go home!" he ran upstairs.

"Kids." Naruto sighed.

Later that day, Kakashi, Squad Seven, and Naruto were in the forest outside Tazuna's place, "This spot will do just fine."

"What'd you bring us out here for?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to teach you guys a basic chakra exercise to improve your chakra control." He explained.

"But how?" Hanabi asked.

"Well watch and learn." Kakashi said as he approached a tree and concentrated his chakra before putting one of his feet against the trunk and to the squads surprise he started walking up the tree itself.

"No way!" Sasuke gasped.

"Wow." Sakura gasped.

Kakashi threw three kunai down into the ground, "Use those to cut the trunk at your highest point." he instructed. They all picked up a kunai and looked at tree of their own and all took off at them.

Hanabi got to a tree and formed a hand sign to focus her chakra at her feet, and then she planted her foot on the tree and tried running up it and she got two steps before slipping and slashing a mark into the tree, and landing on her rear. Sasuke ran up about five steps and on the last one his foot created a foot shaped dent in the bark and the tree, and he slashed a mark before flipping down and landing

Kakashi looked on impressed as they continued, "Well looks like they so far got it down." Kakashi chuckled inwardly.

"Hi guys." Sakura's voice was heard, and they looked up and saw her on top of her tree sitting on a branch.

"Well done, Sakura." Kakashi said.

Hanabi looked envious, and Sasuke only looked jealous which got Sakura upset, but she was soon brought out of her thought when another voice called, "Not bad a try Sakura." Naruto said.

Everyone looked up further and Naruto was on a higher branch on his tree, "Hey guys it's quite a better view from up here." Naruto calls down.

"Congrats, Naruto-kun!" Hanabi cheered.

"Hold on!" Sasuke calls, "How'd you get up there so easily?"

"Well I'll let you in on a little secret," Naruto began, "I learned this stuff during our academy years… Outside the academy to be precise."

"But how?" Sakura asked.

"I was taught this by some of the other Jonin's in the village. The ones who're actually nice to me." Naruto explained.

"Yes. I expected Naruto would make it up top." Kakashi replied.

"What, sensei you taught Naruto this already?" Sakura asked.

"Well this was before I was sensei, and I had a lot of free time on my hands." Kakashi says.

Sasuke could only growl because Naruto of all people was taught by higher ranking shinobi when they were only academy students. Naruto stood on his branch and spread his arms with the wings growing on them. He let himself fall forward only to glide down and fly back up into the air, "Since Hanabi-Chan and Sasuke got more work to do I'm going off to train on other matters. So catch you later." He flew off.

When it was nighttime at Tazuna's place, his daughter Tsunami was already cooking, "Naruto hasn't come back yet it's awfully late." She says a little worried.

"If he's dead out there it won't be our problem because he's not a part of our squad." Sasuke replied.

"Leave him alone Sasuke, Naruto-kun can take care of himself!" Hanabi shouted.

"That's a first." Sakura put in.

"If you weren't on this squad I would hurt you." Hanabi turned to the banshee.

"Please." Sakura replied not feeling intimidated by her.

"Ok girls, that's enough." Kakashi said getting between them.

Inari just watched from around a corner with a scowl on his face, but soon it changed when everyone started hearing flute music, "Where's that coming from?" Tazuna wondered.

"Outside." Hanabi replied.

"Careful it might be Zabuza again." Sasuke said cautiously.

Kakashi looked wide eyed listening to it, "No, only one flute makes a sound like that." He said getting up and went to the window to see Naruto sitting by the ocean playing on a black flute that looked like a dagger shaped in the style of the crescent moon.

Soon everyone else watched from the window, "When did Naruto learn how to play?" Sakura asked.

"So beautiful." Hanabi says listening to the melody.

"Where'd he even get that odd looking flute?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi said nothing, but went outside following the melody to Naruto. Naruto stopped playing and looked behind him, "Oh Kakashi, what's up?"

"Naruto can you please tell me where you got that flute?" Kakashi asked as he sat down beside him.

"Well Kakashi since you probably know, my old man left it to me." Naruto answered.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was going through some things in his dads old closet and suddenly something wrapped in cloth fell down, "Huh what's this?" Naruto asked as he picked it up and removed the cloth to find the black flute in it, "A flute?" he asked as he looked at the cloth to find writing written on it._

_'Naruto, if you've found this flute then I should tell you this was a present given to me by my own father who was given it by his and beyond. Among many Namikaze heirlooms this was by far my most treasured item. The music it plays is the most peaceful sound you'll ever hear. Learn how to play it and make our name live on through its melodious sound.'_

_Love your father_

_So Naruto also found some musical formulas and notes stashed in the closet and soon he began practicing and practicing. Even the Meta-breed found his music enjoyable and soothing to their minds._

_Flashback ends_

"And that's how it happened," Naruto finished and Kakashi looked stunned. The Copy-nin was ready to say more but Naruto stopped him, "You don't have to say anything Kakashi. I know it all. My father Namikaze Minato was your sensei, and your Sharingan was from your late teammate Uchiha Obito." Naruto explained which made Kakashi feel a little depressed about remembering two of his precious people.

"Well Naruto, I'm sorry you had to find out like that." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, but can I ask you something?" Naruto asks which got Kakashi's attention. "What was my dad like?" he asked with a hint of sadness.

Kakashi sighed, he knew his sensei's son deserved to know, "Well Naruto, your father was a kind generous man. To me he was like a father figure, to the village he was more than just the Hokage, he was everybody's best friend," He let out a small chuckle, "Heck even the younger generation back then looked to him as a real hero and not because of what he… Well you know."

"Yeah and about my mom. How much did you know about her?" Naruto asked still wanting to know more about his parents.

"Well your mother Kushina is where you got the last name people addressed you with. She was tough, mischievous, and a prankster just like you who didn't take crap from anybody," Kakashi began, "She was also a beautiful woman, and your dad loved her very much. But she was one cranky pregnant lady, although to be fair if I was pregnant with you." He chuckled.

"Hey!" Naruto said telling him to watch it. Kakashi just chuckled, even Naruto's old personality reminded him of his sensei once in a while. Naruto just shook it off and continued his flute playing.

The next morning out in the forest early one morning as the sun rose, Naruto was getting in some extra training before he returned to Tazuna's to eat. After he finished his work out he powered down and spoke to himself, "Well time to head back," he started walking until he froze as his ferret snout grew and he sniffed the air, "Wait a minute. That smell it's familiar. Smells like that tracker ninja!" he started following the trail while making sure to be absolutely careful. If this ninja was good enough to put Zabuza in a temporary death state then he shouldn't be taken lightly."

He followed the scent until he looked ahead seeing someone picking herbs and putting them in a basket. It was Haku dressed in a pink yukata. Naruto eyed the tracker's appearance, 'Is that a girl?' he looked at the chest and eyed it very carefully, 'No. It's a boy thank Kami.'

He started walking casually and spoke, "Hey there!"

Haku was startled until he looked over and gasped upon seeing Naruto, 'He's one of those Konoha shinobi,' he thought before putting a smile on to hide his shock, "Oh hello."

"What're you doing out here this early?" he asked.

"I was just picking herbs for medicines." Haku answered truthfully.

"I see." Naruto answered.

"Yes. What about you?"

"I was getting in some morning exercise."

"I see. What's your name?"

"It's Naruto, and yours?"

"I'm Haku." He answered as he continued to pick some herbs.

"A pleasure." Naruto answered.

"Are you a ninja? I ask because I noticed your headband." Haku noted.

"As a matter of fact I am."

"You must be pretty strong." Haku said.

"Well I don't like to brag." Naruto replied sheepishly while Haku giggled.

"Tell me, is there someone in your life precious to you?"

"Yeah, I got a lot of special people in my life. Why do you ask?"

"I believe when you got someone precious to you to fight for, it makes you fight harder and gets you stronger." Haku said looking up at the sky.

"You don't say?"

"Yes." Haku smiled.

"Then I take it fighting to protect Zabuza is what makes you stronger?" Naruto guessed.

Haku's smile shifted into shock as he looked at Naruto, "What do you?"

"I know who you are," Naruto began, "You're that tracker ninja that was supposed to have taken care of Zabuza. You're really his accomplice aren't you?"

Haku was getting more shocked by the minute but sighed knowing the secret was out, "How'd you know?"

"You got a particular scent on you I picked up from when we first met you." Naruto explained leaving Haku confused about what he meant by scent.

"So you know now." Haku replied.

"Yeah, where is Zabuza?"

"I won't tell you." Haku frowned.

"All right, then answer me this. Why do you follow Zabuza?"

Haku was taken aback by this question and answered, "Because he saved me."

"Saved you, from what?"

"Loneliness." He answered.

"What?"

"I was alone for years until Zabuza found me."

"You're an orphan?"

"I am, ever since when my father tried to kill me."

"Your dad tried to kill you, why?" Naruto asked.

"Because of this." Haku said as he held out a hand and suddenly materializing in it was an ice crystal.

"Whoa. How'd you do that?"

"It's my bloodline."

"You've got a bloodline?"

"Yes. Because of this bloodline my father tried to kill me as he did my mother." Haku explained sadly.

"I don't understand." Naruto admitted.

"You see I was born in Kirigakure, and many years ago bloodline families were loathed upon because everyone felt that such families were the cause of shinobi wars. When my father found out the woman he married was part of a bloodline of Hyouton users he murdered her with extreme prejudice," he explained as Narutos shock grew, "Because of this I ended up killing my father in my own rage. Since that day I was on my own with nowhere to call home. Then Zabuza found me and took me under his wing, teaching me how to control my bloodline that he would use to his benefit. From then on I was Zabuza's tool, nothing more and nothing less."

Naruto frowned, "A tool? What a load of garbage!"

Haku was surprised at his outrage but spoke, "That's the life of shinobi. we're all tools used under the order of the village leader."

"Maybe through a perspective like that, but it's not how I feel!" Naruto argued.

"It's all I have. Zabuza brought me out of my lonely life and gave me a new purpose." Haku continued to explain.

"Well that purpose is pathetic. People shouldn't have to be treated like tools, even you."

"Even if I could change it wouldn't matter because I have nothing else to live for," Haku answered only to get punched in the face by Naruto, "Ouch."

"Don't spit lies like that at me! Everyone has something to live for. You just need to find it!"

"Naruto…" Haku gasped.

Naruto continued frowning until it softened, "Go."

"What?"

"Go now, before I change my mind." He answered.

"Why're you letting me?"

"I'm giving you time to come to your senses. And if you haven't by the next time we meet, then I won't hold back."

"I understand." Haku nodded as he got up and bowed his head before walking off.

Naruto watched Haku leave and sighed. Kyubi spoke to him, **'You're just going to let him go?'**

'We'll see him again anyway,' he replied, 'Besides, I don't think he likes being Zabuza's tool as much as he sounds like he does.'

'**If you say so. Are you going to tell anybody else?'**

'Not a chance.'

Later on, Naruto had returned that morning still not telling anyone about Haku. Sasuke and Hanabi continued working on the chakra exercise while Sakura went to keep an eye on Tazuna. That night, everyone finished dinner while Kakashi gave out instructions, "Well seeing as how you three and Naruto completed your training exercise starting tomorrow you're all bodyguards for Tazuna."

The four smiled at their latest order as Tazuna spoke, "The bridge should be completed very soon as well. And I have you guys to thank for that."

"No problem, it's what we do." Naruto answered as he fixed his sunglasses while noticing Inari flinching.

Suddenly he stood up and slammed his hands on the table startling everyone, "You're all just wasting your time and butting into our business!" he shouted, "No matter how you look at it the strong always win and the weak always die!"

"Hey speak for yourself kid, because I'm not a weakling." Naruto countered.

"Shut up!" Inari bellowed, "You have no business coming here at all! Everyone here's suffered so much pain since Gato arrived. Treating everyone like dirt, while you just goof off. You'd never understand what anyone here has gone through!"

Naruto finally had it and shouted, "Shut up you stupid little brat!" this got Inari scared, "You think you know everything about me?! Well you don't! Some of us have suffered far worse than you ever could! So say what you want, but never tell me what suffering is!"

Everyone was shocked as Naruto spoke, "I'm going out." He opened a shadow portal and went through it as it vanished.

Later that night out in the woods, Naruto was using every single Bang Baby power he had to destroy some of the trees surrounding him. After two hours, Naruto stood surrounded by fallen trees. He dropped to the ground panting, "Ok maybe I overdid it."

'**Ya think?'** Kyubi thought.

Naruto got himself back to the feet and sat down next to a tree he hadn't destroyed, 'I hope that kid takes my words to heart and not get worse from it.' He started playing his flute.

**(Finished with this one.)**


	10. New Purpose

**(Welcome to the next installment.)**

The next morning, Hanabi looked into Naruto's room to see her blonde boyfriend passed out on his futon, "I guess Naruto-kun came home late last night." She said to herself as she met up with he squad.

"Since Naruto wore himself out last night from non-stop training he'll have to sit this one out until he gets his energy back." Kakashi explained.

"Don't worry I'll look after him." Tsunami assured them.

So Squad Seven went out, and about an hour later Naruto's eyes flung open and he sat straight up. He groaned from exhaustion and noticed no one was around. He got dressed and hurried downstairs finding Tsunami doing dishes, "Yo where is everyone?"

"They went on ahead, and decided to give you a day off." Tsunami answered.

"Ugh! Well we'll see who gets left behind!" Naruto exclaimed and he dashed out the door.

He started running through the forest knowing what was in store, "No doubt Zabuza and Haku are going to the bridge to try and stop Kakashi and the others. I can't let those two harm them. Even if Haku doesn't seem like a bad person I have to do whatever it takes." He said as he spread his wings and started flying off for the bridge.

About half an hour later, he was getting closer to his destination and saw a blanket of fog all around the bridge, "That's the same jutsu Zabuza used last time. I hope I'm not too late." He flew down.

Meanwhile inside the fog, Zabuza and Kakashi were going at it the same way as they were in the forest while Hanabi and Sasuke were defending themselves from Haku, and Sakura was protecting Tazuna. As Haku was about to attack Hanabi he froze upon hearing flute music approaching. Even the two Jonin froze and looked all around the bridge, "Where's that coming from?" Zabuza demanded.

"Our back up." Kakashi answered as they saw it was coming from a lone figure in the mist who came into clear revealing to be Naruto.

Naruto continued playing until he stopped in front of them and put his flute away, "Now who said you guys could start without me?"

"Naruto-kun!" Hanabi cheered.

"You're the brat who was foolish enough to take me head on last time," Zabuza began, "But this time you're the one who's gonna get it."

Naruto grew his feet big and jump forward to spin kick Haku but the boy vanished and he landed near Sakura and Tazuna, "He really is faster than he let on." Naruto noted.

Suddenly Haku appeared before Sasuke, "Now we end this." He formed a single hand sign, "Hyouton: Makyou Hyoushou!" he called as ice started forming around Sasuke like a giant dome and the boy was facing multiple mirrors that surrounded him.

"What jutsu is this?" Sasuke said to himself as he readied a kunai.

Suddenly Haku started appearing in all the mirrors and held senbon. The needles were thrown at Sasuke from all directions and started cutting Sasuke's skin and a few stuck into his body, one senbon knocked the kunai spinning out of his hand, and another knocked it away. The barrage of needles ceased and Sasuke looked up "Where the hell are these damn needles coming from?" he asked.

Sasuke was getting bombarded from all sides by flying needles, and Kakashi tried to run and render his student aid but Zabuza got in his way, "If you fight... its against me..." he said readying his sword, "You can help your precious student, but I'll kill the girls and the bridge builder... so whats it going to be? Save one and lose two or fight me and lose the boy?"

"Kakashi!" Naruto called, "You deal with Zabuza, I got Sasuke's back!" Naruto rushed over.

"No!" Zabuza tried to make a Mizu Bunshin but Kakashi attacked making sure he wouldn't have the chance.

Meanwhile back inside the dome, Haku continued throwing needles from the mirrors to attack Sasuke but much sooner the Uchiha was avoiding them much easier than before. He opened his yes to reveal he activated his Sharingan. As Sasuke continued fighting he spotted Naruto behind him, "Naruto you dobe what're you doing in here?"

"Relax Teme. I'm a clone the real me is outside the barrier," the clone explained.

"What're you trying to do anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Saving your life!" the clone answered as he activated a shadow portal while the real one outside stood close to his clone to help strengthen it, "If you value your life Sasuke you'll jump in!"

Sasuke hesitated before speaking, "You better be right about this!" he ran and dove into the shadow portal. The Clone was then attacked by Haku which led to his dispersing. While outside the barrier Sasuke came out of the real Naruto's shadow portal. "I made it." Sasuke gasped.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Naruto asked when suddenly the barrier dropped and Haku reappeared, "Haku. I gave you a chance to reconsider your actions, but you go and waste them on Zabuza."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but it's Zabuza's order that I must kill you and your friends now." Haku began as he fired needles.

"Not if I can help it!" Naruto shouted before turning his arms into energy knives and sliced away the needles, "Time to boil you alive." Naruto got ready to use fire.

"Naruto that won't work! His ice is too strong to melt." Sasuke warned him.

"Well then let's do it together." Naruto replied as his Energy Knives turned into Fire Knives. Naruto jumped into the air above causing everyone to see him and Sasuke was below him.

"Naruto and Sasuke made it out!" Sakura called.

"Thank goodness." Hanabi sighed.

While up in the air, Naruto spreaded his arm knives made from fire and began to spin rapidly, "Hotstreak Shiv style; Fire knife bombs!" Naruto shouted as knives made from fire launched from his rotating body which began raining down on Haku who jumped backwards to try and avoid them giving Sasuke an opening with his fireball jutsu.

Haku managed to use an ice shield to block it. Naruto let himself fall growing his arms into giant and bulky purple to slam into Haku's head knocking the mask of his face. Haku suddenly slipped away, "You're stronger than I gave you credit for," Haku began, "But I'm just as strong." He finished sending Ice Shards to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Don't you see Kakashi...?" Zabuza said as he slashed at him cutting his chest "I trained Haku to be the ultimate tool, to help me get my revenge on the mist village, he's the greatest weapon in the world!" he ranted.

"Is that all you consider him? A tool? A weapon?" Kakashi asked shocked.

"I wouldn't expect you of all people to understand, Kakashi." Zabuza replied.

"Do you hear that?" Naruto asked "He doesn't even think of you as a person."

"Please give up now," Haku explained, "This is your last chance. I will aim for fatal wounds now."

"We're not giving up." Naruto warned him.

"Why do you fight so hard? Is the bridge builder special to you?" Haku asked.

"Every life is special!" Naruto shouted "I mean you no disrespect on how Zabuza spared you from loneliness, but this is no way to repay him!"

"I owe it to Zabuza, he gave me my reason to live again!" Haku argued.

"Well get yourself a new reason to live pal, because Zabuza will be going down today!" Naruto said as he fought Haku head on. Naruto summoned his Kage Bunshins to assist him while Sasuke waited to get another opening. Haku managed to avoid a clone and then attack Naruto sending him crashing into the ground.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called.

"Farewell." Haku said as he rained down needles.

"Naruto move!" Sakura and Tazuna cried.

As the needles were about to land on Naruto he saw a figure throw itself in front of him. It was Hanabi who was impaled with the senbon needles. After the jump in, she fell to the ground to get caught by Naruto, "Hanabi-Chan, please can you hear me?"

"Na-Naruto-kun." Hanabi strained as her Byakugan deactivated.

"It'll be ok Hanabi-Chan, just rest now." Naruto said trying to get her to hold on.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but I couldn't see you die," Hanabi strained, "You still have a dream Naruto-kun, and I want you to be alive to accomplish it. Tell Nee-san and Tou-san I love them." She said before closing her eyes.

"Hanabi-Chan, no!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger while Sakura and Tazuna looked saddened.

Haku looks down, "I'm sorry... The senbon were not meant to hit her, but losing comrades is part of our life as ninja." Haku explained.

Naruto looked up as tears flowed from his eye's like never before, and both of his irises were red and his pupils were slits which were seen even through his sunglasses with the lenses glowing red "Shut your damn mouth!" Naruto screamed as red chakra erupted from his body in a swirling fashion.

Deep within the confines of Naruto's mind Kyuubi sat in his cage, **"So... he lost his mate... Normally he'd still have two back home, but in this case lives are not something that can be replaced as easy as one thinks. Naruto let's show him what happens when you mess with your friends!**" Kyuubi said to himself as he poured chakra into his Jinchuriki.

"What the? Who the hell's chakra is that?" Zabuza said as he felt the dark power fuelling the area

"Naruto." Kakashi said quietly to himself.

Naruto's whiskers became more feral and his teeth sharpened, and he looked at Haku causing all his ice surrounding him to crack, "This chakra... it's not like anything I've ever seen." Haku said to him self before throwing senbon into his back. Naruto caught the Senbon and breaks them in half.

Naruto jumped at Haku in a faster rate and began punching, kicking, and beating the hell out of the Ice user who was finding it harder and harder to keep up with him. 'This power I never knew could even exist.' Haku thought.

Naruto used his fire combined with the Fox's chakra to deliver extreme fire blasts at Haku who was loosing his strength. Naruto reared his giant fist back and slammed it hard into Haku's face launching him through the air before he landed hard on the ground and slid to a stop. Haku slowly pushed himself to his feet only to see Naruto flying through the air towards him fist ready to deal the final blow.

'I'm sorry Zabuza I've failed you, I am no match for this boy,' Haku thought. Haku took the powerful punch and fell onto his back. He looked up with bruised eyes and the enraged Naruto looking down on him, "Go ahead. I deserve it."

Naruto looked back over to Hanabi's motionless body and Sasuke who was frozen in fear seeing Naruto's power and rage. Naruto looked to the girl he loved. He looked at her for a few seconds before he saw her move slightly, and his rage subsided and he turned to Haku and reared his fist back. Haku shut his eye's awaiting Naruto's final strike. He felt the powerful wind of Naruto's punch ripping through the air, but he felt nothing impact with his face. He opened his eyes to see Naruto's fist had flew past his head and over his left shoulder, and then a burst of red chakra shot from his fist and hit an unnoticed group of thugs with Gato behind them all, knocking a few of them flying into the water over the bridge.

Zabuza was getting exhausted as he continued fighting with Kakashi which didn't go unnoticed by the copycat ninja, "You're going to lose Zabuza, give it up!" Kakashi ordered as he started throwing kunai which lodged into Zabuza's arms and his chest making him slow down.

"Why give up? It's the only thing I have to live for!" Zabuza called, "That damn Mizukage was always screwing me over making my life hell and causing the only other six people I thought of as a family to be disbanded. I was only going to give him what he deserved." he defended his case.

"Stop trying to take the bridge builder!" Kakashi ordered.

"Its not about Tazuna anymore... this is between me and you!" Zabuza said as he swung his sword horizontally at Kakashi who disappeared and reappeared a few yards behind him forming hand signs. Using his summoning jutsu he summoned all his ninja hounds who lodged their teeth into Zabuza's body to hold him in place.

Kakashi formed more hand signs and gathered electricity into his right hand, "I'm sorry Zabuza, but this time it really is time for you to die!" he charged for Zabuza aiming to nail him in the heart, "Raikiri!" before he could reach the mist ninja a giant icicle nailed the ground between the two stopping Kakashi's attack.

Naruto stared at Haku and then turned back and looked at Hanabi who was pushing her self to her feet, "She, she's alive." Naruto gasped as his bijuu chakra wore off and his face turned to normal. He looked down at Haku, "So you didn't kill her after all?"

"I couldn't," Haku admitted, "When I spent that time with you in the woods, I grew envious of you. Like I wanted to be more like you. I couldn't bring myself to be a real killer."

"Why are you even doing this?" Naruto asked "I know you don't like it."

"Because Zabuza gave me a purpose" Haku reminded him what he's been saying.

"Zabuza couldn't care less about you! He only uses you for your skill," Naruto began and hit a nerve of Haku's that made Haku rethink his actions, "I know you don't think its a good existence to be nothing more than a tool, for some ones else' own ambitions of power." Haku couldn't find a word to say to protest.

"You can find something else precious to fight for," Naruto continued, "I know what its like to have been lonely. I found people besides Hanabi-Chan to save me from the hell I went through. I love them more then words could describe." Naruto explained remembering the training he went through with the Meta-Breed, the dates he and his girls were on, and all the times Sarutobi gave him the courage to stay strong.

"But what would I have to protect?" Haku asked looking at the ground.

"You'll never know unless you look for people to be your friends and true allies with," Naruto held out his hand as an offering, "What do you say… we can be friends or I can kill you where you stand. The choice is yours." he said rather cold and bluntly.

"I... I..." Haku stammered speechless.

Kakashi held up his attack and looked at Zabuza "Last chance Zabuza, back down now!" Kakashi warned him.

Gato had seen enough "YOU DAMN WEAKLINGS! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO TRUST YOU!" He shouted at Zabuza.

They soon saw a Gato with an army of thugs. Zabuza scowled in fury, and he tore through the nin-dogs' grip and Kakashi acted quickly and jumped into the air and tried to hit him in the chest, but Zabuza went to his right and Kakashi's attack slammed into the top of his left shoulder, "URGH, I'm not attacking you! I want him dead!" Zabuza said as he glared at Gato past all of his men, before rearing his sword back and charging in at them.

Zabuza cleaved through five of the gangsters in one swipe of his massive sword then he ran forward towards Gato, "S-Stop him you fools!" Gato ordered in fear.

Zabuza slashed through gangster after terrified gangster, slicing them, and continuing toward the object of his blind fury. Zabuza tore through five more guys before he was inches from Gato's petrified by fear face. Zabuza forcefully grabbed his throat, with his free left hand, "I'll show you who's the weakling!" He used his sword to decapitate Gato's head leaving his body lifeless.

"He killed our meal ticket!" A thug shouted as each of them

"H-He just killed our meal ticket..." one said. They were all overly pissed and went to Zabuza only to have one get an arrow in his leg. They all looked ahead and saw Inari, his mom, and all the good people of the land of waves holding something to use as a weapon.

"We're not going to run and hide from you!" Inari began.

"Inari." Naruto gasped as the villagers were shouting at the thugs to leave their country.

The thugs still wanted to fight so they attempted to rush them, but no one not even Inari flinched. Before the thugs could make it a fire wall blocked them off and it went down revealing Naruto, "Time to teach you all a lesson!" Naruto called as he inhaled a deep breath and unleashed the biggest harpy screech ever heard sending all the thugs flying backwards and getting their ear drums broken. The people who were behind Naruto covered their own ears to avoid losing their hearing. Naruto ceased his screech and saw the thugs were down.

"It's finally over." Kakashi put down his headband closing his Sharingan eye.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he walked to Hanabi being treated by Sakura. He hugged his little girlfriend, "I thought I lost you forever, Hanabi-Chan." He shedded some tears.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. I'm ok." Hanabi assured him and they kissed.

Kakashi then looked to Zabuza who was staring out into nothingness, "You know Kakashi I lied to you before about Haku," He began grabbing the Konoha shinobi's attention, "He isn't just a tool. He's like a son to me. Even though I hid the feelings and such, he's always been precious to me." He said shedding a tear.

"I see." Kakashi replied in understanding.

Zabuza turned to everyone, but before he could walk he clutched his heart and fell back. Everyone rushed over to see what was wrong. "Zabuza!" Haku cried.

Zabuza let out a faint chuckle, "Guess that fight took more out of me that I thought."

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you." Kakashi apologized.

"Nah, don't be. I kinda figured my death would be soon." Zabuza replied.

"Zabuza please. I don't want you to go!" Haku pleaded in sadness.

"Haku you're free now. You're no longer my weapon, but promise me, don't go down the kind of path like me. And remember I love you, my son." Zabuza said before shutting his eyes and died.

"Arigato, Zabuza," Haku sheds a tear. Haku felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder and next to Naruto was Hanabi, "Hanabi was it? I am sorry for what I did to you."

Hanabi hugged him, "It's ok. The point is you learned from your mistake."

Everyone on the bridge was in silence for the death of the Swordsman who defeated the one man who caused them so much grief, and for the heroes who saved them all. Next morning, the guys were back at Tazuna's and Naruto came out of a room with energy scissors as hands, "It was a success, come on out, Haku."

Haku stepped out of the room with a whole new look. He stood there wearing his sandals, icy blue jeans, a dark blue shirt with the kanji for Ice embedded on front, and his hair was cut to the length of a regular haircut. And what's more he didn't look as feminine as he once did. "How do I look?"

"Much better." Hanabi said.

"Yeah real better." Sakura added with a hint of pink on her face.

"One last thing to complete the ensemble," Naruto began as he pulled out an extra pair of sunglasses and tossed them to Haku who put them on. "Better than wearing a face mask that's for sure." Naruto said and the two chuckled.

Later on they were all meeting at the bridge that was finally completed where everyone in the Land of Waves were bidding them farewell, "Goodbye and thank you for everything." Tazuna thanked them.

"You're welcome." Kakashi says and his squad nods especially Naruto.

"Naruto." Inari began, "Did I do good?"

Naruto smirked and pat the boys head, "You did great Inari you showed no fear out there even if the odds were against you all."

"Thank you." Inari hugged him while shedding tears of happiness.

Haku then turned to the leaf ninja, "I want to thank you all for giving me a new purpose," He began, "Especially you Naruto. If we ever meet up again, you know I will have your back." Haku said before vanishing into mist.

"What's say we head home?" Kakashi asks and they all take off.

"Now the bridge needs a name. I think I'll call it, the Great Naruto Bridge." Tazuna declared.

Elsewhere in the city of Dakota, Ebon and the Breed were defending themselves from Static and Gear, "Why don't you just leave us alone, hero?" Ebon asked standing on one side with his partners.

"Oh yeah like we're really gonna do that, Ebon!" Static says sending a shock of electricity at Ebon who forced him back.

"All right guys we're gonna ask you again," Gear began, "Who's the kid in that picture you have?"

"And we're gonna tell you again, it's none of your business!" Hotstreak replied as he used his fire to attack the two heroes long enough for the Breed to retreat into a shadow portal.

"Darn it." Static cursed.

"They seemed real sensitive about that boy." Gear noted.

"Sensitive or not if they're keeping that boy captive somewhere we have to find him." Static reminded him as they flew off.

**(And that's the chapter friends.)**


	11. Chunin Exams on the way

**(And here you go guys.)**

After the mission to the land of Waves, Naruto and Squad Seven returned to Konoha and gave their report to the Hokage. The Hokage was rather interested in what happened while there, and the turnaround Naruto brought to the people there. Soon everyone was dismissed and Hanabi went back to the Hyuga compound where she would tell her father and sister. A few days after, Naruto was informed that the Breed went back home to take care of something. So not bothering about it he went out for a walk where he came across Tenten who smothered him with kisses, "Jeez Tenten I appreciate your show of emotion but come on you're a human not a dog." Naruto chuckled while cleaning his face.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, it's just this is the first time I've seen you since you got back. I was lonely without you." Tenten pouted.

"I missed you too, so what's going on?" Naruto asks while fixing his sunglasses.

"Well Guy-Sensei cancelled our training for the day. He said there was something he had to take care off." Tenten explained.

"Funny I saw Asuma and Kurenai heading someplace to. It must be an important meeting or something." Naruto noted.

"Well rather than listen to Lee ramble on about youth and watch Neji just rant on about destiny and fate I thought I'd come looking for you," Tenten continued, "So come why don't we get some Ramen?"

"I'm with ya!" Naruto cheered as he dragged Tenten along skipping and hopping there.

Meanwhile, across town, various Jonin and Chunin were in the Hokage's office where the meeting was taking place. Most of the Jonin there were the ones in charge of Genin squads, the most particular of which, happened to be the ones in charge of this year's rookie teams. They were currently discussing the upcoming Chunin Exams and who would partake in it. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai being Jonin to the rookies of the recently graduated academy recommended their squads much to Iruka's protest about them not being ready, but was outvoted by the three Jonin's words.

"Well all right then, another matter is my own select Genin whom I've allowed into the Chunin Exams without the need of a squad, so I Hiruzen Sarutobi, vow on my name that Naruto Uzumaki is ready for the Chunin Exams."

Suddenly all the complaints of hate bombarded the Hokage, "ENOUGH!" Hiruzen called, "You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Minato's child is the only one left of Namikaze and the Uzumaki clans, and we will honor his and Kushina's wishes by letting their own son enter the Chunin Exams," With that all the others backed down but Iruka still felt bad, Naruto was his closest student. "If all's said and done you're dismissed." The Hokage says and all the Chunin and Jonin leave.

Meanwhile Naruto and Tenten had their Ramen, and decided to take a walk noticing some squared rock was following them. Naruto pretended to ignore it until the time was right, "You know you're way of camouflage is poor. I mean square rocks? Come on!" Naruto called to the person following them.

Suddenly the fake rock was lifted up revealing three kids wearing goggles on their heads, one Naruto recognized as the Hokage's grandson, the second one was a girl with red hair in to pig tails, and the third was a boy with glasses who appeared to have snot dripping out of his nose, "So you found us out, just what I expected from my greatest adversary!" the Hokage's Grandson said.

"I recognize you you're the Hokage's Grandson who gave me a lot of grief." Naruto replied.

"Guilty as charged," The boy rubbed the back of his head, "But you can call me Konohamaru, and here with me are my pals Moegi, and Udon!" he announced and the two waved, "And together we're known as the Konohamaru Corps!"

"Konohamaru Corps?" Tenten asked.

"We're still working on a name." Moegi explained.

"Listen Naruto is it? Sorry about accusing you I wasn't in my right mind. And to make it up to you I want you to be our boss!" Konohamaru declared.

.

Naruto raises an eyebrow, "Your boss?"

"That's right. I find you to be the only one responsible to be our leader." Konohamaru replied.

"Well how about that Naruto-kun, even the kiddies view you as a leader already." Tenten teases Naruto.

Konohamaru looks to Tenten and back to Naruto, "So boss, who's the babe, huh? Is she your girlfriend or something? She's got a pretty face, though she could use more in the rack and caboose department, ya know?"

Naruto froze stiff feeling like that kid just signed a death warrant. Slowly, the blonde looked to Tenten seeing her face was many shades of angered red. Her hand reached into her pocket and pulled out a kunai. The blonde turned back to the Konohamaru Corps, and looked them dead in the eye, "Run… Like crazy…Now." was all he said.

The kids took off with Naruto close behind, with Tenten on his heels with pure killer intent radiating from her. The kids and Naruto ran for all they had as kunai and shuriken came flying at them from behind, "She's insane!" Konohamaru cried.

"Split up, now!" Naruto called as the kids followed with Udon and Moegi going right and Naruto and Konohamaru going left. Unfortunately for Naruto, Tenten went left too.

"You better run like hell, Uzumaki!" Tenten shouted as Naruto narrowly dodged another kunai.

"Why're you chasing me? I didn't say anything!" Naruto cried.

"You were thinking about what he said!" Tenten shouted throwing more kunai.

"NEVER. I don't find anything wrong with your body to need improvement, you're perfect!" Naruto cried as he ran.

"I should hope so!" Tenten replies still throwing stuff.

Konohamaru turned around to look back, just in time to run straight into another person. Naruto skidded to a stop, as did Tenten. Before them was a boy and a girl, both shinobi judging from the headbands on them. The boy was wearing solid black. He had purple paint lines across his face and a hood over his head that looked like cat ears. Attached to his back was a strange bandaged up object. The girl had blonde hair done up in four pigtails. She wore a short purple dress outfit, with fishnets underneath. Strapped across her back was a large fan. The boy reached down and picked up Konohamaru, glaring at him with a smirk across his face.

"That kinda hurt, ya little snot-face." the boy in black said.

"Will you just let him go Kankuro?" the blonde girl beside him said, "You're just going to piss you know who off!"

"Look, we were just fooling around!" Tenten said apologetically, "Please put him down."

"In a minute!" the boy in black replied. "I just wanna have some fun with him while we're waiting," He looked back to Konohamaru and grinned. "Besides I'm allergic to brats, so I should get rid of this one here, and then I'll get you two."

Naruto reached behind his back and suddenly the boy in black felt something tap his shoulder, "Temari what're you?" the boy looks back seeing Naruto's arm sticking out of a shadow portal that slugged him right in the face, causing him to drop Konohamaru who runs to his friends, "GAH that hurt!" the guy rubbed his face.

"Maybe next time you'll think before messing with us." Naruto says readying Energy knife arms.

"Why you little!" the guy reaches for the bandaged thing on his back until… "That's enough…" an eerie voice interrupted them.

Everyone paused and looked up towards a tree to see a red haired, green eyed, pale skinned boy standing upside down on a tree limb. He had thick, black circles around his eyes, a giant gourd strapped to his back, and the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead, "Kankuro, you're a disgrace to our entire village."

"Gaara… I can explain!" Kankuro begged.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you…" he replied, "To think that you would get into a fight with a bunch of kids."

"But Gaara, they bumped into me first! I just…" Kankuro began but was cut off as Gaara simply glared at him, causing him to shut up immediately. He glared back down at Naruto and Tenten and jumped down the tree, landing on the ground gracefully. He turned around and looked at the two Konoha Genin before walking back towards Temari and Kankuro.

"I apologize for the trouble my siblings caused." he said as they began to leave.

"Yo wait a minute." Naruto called.

"What is it?" Gaara asked as they stopped.

"Judging from those headbands you three are Suna shinobi. Aren't you a little far from home?" Naruto asked curiously.

"He's right, shinobi from other nations aren't allowed here unless they have proper authorization." Tenten added.

"Well we have authorization," The girl named Temari said as she pulled out a passport. "We're here to take the Chunin Exams by order of our father the Yondaime Kazekage."

"It's time for those again?" Naruto asked. "That explains where all the Jonin's were going in such a hurry today."

"So Konoha's hosting the Chunin Exams this year huh, no surprise there." Tenten added.

The three turned to walk away again. However, this time Naruto called them back again. "Hold on yo, identify yourself."

Temari was the first to turn around and looked hopeful, "You mean me?"

"Well I was going for the redhead but yeah while you're at it." Naruto replied.

"Well I'm Temari, and there's my brother Kankuro, and my youngest brother…" she began until Gaara stepped forward, "I am Sabaku no Gaara. And I'm curious about yours as well."

"Names Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced himself.

The two stared at each other both lost in thoughts, _'This guy, there's something off about him.'_ Naruto thought.

'_This guy, I sense something brewing in him, could he be like me?'_ Gaara thought. Then Gaara spoke, "I look forward to meeting you again Naruto Uzumaki."

"So do I… G." Naruto replied.

So the Suna Genin took off leaving the two Konoha Genin and three kids to themselves,

"Those three are weird." Tenten said.

"No kidding." Konohamaru agreed.

Naruto felt his connection with Kyubi shift. He knew the fox had something to say, "Gotta bail guys. Need to see someone about a thing." Naruto said vanishing into a shadow portal.

"See guys, isn't that the greatest move you even seen?" Konohamaru asked his friends who looked amazed.

Naruto came out of his portal back in his room at his mansion, "Ok Kyubi what's up?"

"**Tell me Naruto, what your impression of that Gaara boy?"** Kyubi asked.

"Well he seemed totally weird. I mean threatening his sibling with death, and those eyes, what does he ever sleep. I mean talk about insomniac." Naruto answered.

"**That is no ordinary insomnia, Naruto."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"**Only one creature can cause someone to have that much insomnia without going totally insane… My old pal Ichibi Shukaku."** Kyubi explained.

"Ichibi, you mean another biju?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes. Shukaku is the most insane and unstable of the biju,"** Kyubi began, **"He was originally sealed inside a Tea Kettle, and was obviously practiced on people in Suna. I guess this Gaara was the only success they had. Shukaku provokes insomnia in his host vessels, should they sleep he will eat away at their personality until the being that host was ceases to exist. When the host is awake, Shukaku's powers are limited. However if the host ever falls asleep the Shukaku's true power will be unleashed in all it's fury."**

"Sounds serious."

**"It is."**

Naruto thought about this, he felt that Gaara seemed more like him than just being a Jinchuriki, but the feeling of being alone and neglected. The very next day in the afternoon, Naruto was called to see the Hokage. He came out of a portal and into the Hokage office, "What's happening, Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto I've called you here because there's something I want to give you." The old man began as he handed the boy a form.

"Hold on. This is an entrance form for the Chunin Exams." Naruto gasped.

"That's right. I got acceptance from several of the Daimyo's of the nations to allow you entry without a team." Sarutobi explained.

"Jiji you are the greatest." Naruto said and the old Kage chuckled.

"I'm glad this makes you happy."

"Though I feel I should tell you something, sir." Naruto began catching the Hokage's attention.

"And what is that?"

"The Yondaime Kazekage's three kids are entering this exam, and one of them I've got my eye on." Naruto explained.

"And who's that?" The Hokage asked.

"His youngest son Gaara. I got a tip from the Kyubi he houses the Ichibi Shukaku." Naruto explained.

That finally caught the old mans attention more so, "Another Jinchuriki?"

"Yes, and I have a feeling he knows how to use his demon's power far greater than I do of Kyubi's chakra," Naruto said, "My advice to you is be weary of him when the exams start, he could be liable to kill anyone just for the heck of it."

"I understand thank you for this information, Naruto." The Hokage thanked him.

"But that's not all Jiji, I got this gut feeling Gaara is the least of worries, but as if someone or something else is gonna use the Chunin exams to their advantage," Naruto said which got the Hokage looking as white as a ghost, "Well anyway I'll see you around, Jiji." Naruto took off into a portal.

The old Hokage sat there at his desk pondering of what Naruto said, as a vision of yellow eyes flashed in his mind, "It can't be." He said to himself.

**(And there you go.)**


	12. Stage One

**(Welcome to the next chapter.)**

It was the night before the day the Chunin Exams, Naruto had just finished his shower and was in his bathrobe. He stepped over to his bed and got in it, "If I make Chunin that'll bring me one step closer to becoming Hokage just like dad. Though I wonder what other kinds of people will be entering this exam?" he wondered but would eventually find out tomorrow.

When morning came, Naruto got up and got ready before heading to the Ninja Academy. He entered and made his way reaching a floor that had several groups of Genin standing outside of a door. The said door was being blocked by two shinobi, who were refusing to let anyone else in. Two of the people that caught Naruto's eyes the most, were Lee and Tenten. Lee was on the floor, rubbing a bruise on the side of his face, while Tenten was by his side, checking to see if he was all right.

Naruto frowned as he saw one of them was about to slug Tenten who pleaded to let them inside. Naruto quickly appeared in front catching the guys fist, "Strike my friend and I won't hesitate to kill you." Naruto warned him.

"Sure, like you can really…" the guy began only to get kneed in the gut by Naruto. He dropped to the floor and his partner tried to help him up. Naruto looked to Tenten, "You ok Ten-Chan?"

"Better now, Naruto-kun." She said as he kissed her cheek, "Yo Bushy brow, you ok?" he turned to Lee.

"Never better Naruto."

"Never mind the stunt just pulled," A voice called. Everyone turned to see Sasuke smirking with his team of Hanabi and Sakura right behind him, "I suggest you drop the Genjutsu on the door and let us through." Sasuke ordered.

Suddenly the sign on the door changed from 301 to 201. Everyone was shocked, all but Naruto and Hanabi. Naruto stood with an eye twitching beneath his sunglasses, "Idiot, do you have any idea what you just did?" Naruto asked trying hard not to lash out.

"I got us all past this first part." Sasuke replied arrogantly.

"You dumbass!" Naruto shouted, "This was to weed out the weaker competition, but no you'd had to show off your stupid supposed superiority! Now all you did was give people more competition!" he continued but cooled down, "But no matter. I'll get rid of them for you."

Sasuke growled, while Hanabi giggled. They soon see Lee approach them and present himself in front of Sakura. "You are Sakura correct? I am Rock Lee, become my girlfriend, I will protect you with my life until the day I die!"

Sakura looked grossed out, but replied, "No thanks you're too weird."

Lee let his head down in defeat, "I… am weird?"

"Forget about it Lee, she wouldn't know a devoted guy if it stood in front of her." Naruto comforted him.

Sakura growled at his insult, but Naruto ignored her and kissed Hanabi's face, "Hinata-chan with you?" he asked.

"I haven't seen her since this morning." Hanabi replied.

"Don't worry I'll be waiting for you all." Naruto walked away until he spotted Neji looking at him, "Neji." He said plainly.

"Naruto." Neji squinted his eyes.

They watched as Naruto walked down the hall to the third floor. Soon everyone began leaving and the two guards went behind the door they were guarding and revealed to be Izumo and Kotetsu the two known pair of Chunin always seen doing odd jobs for the Hokage, "You ok Kotetsu?" Izumo asked.

"Yeah," Kotetsu strained, "Naruto sure knows how to hurt a guy."

"Maybe you overdid it." Izumo replied.

Naruto finally made it away from the candidates waiting outside the fake door, and stopped to look below him on a lower level to see Lee and Sasuke having a stand off, "So Bushy Brow against Emo ass. Let's see how Sasuke manages against someone who got his strength and speed through hard work." Naruto watched.

Naruto watched at how Lee was able to show up Sasuke even though the Uchiha had his Sharingan. Naruto noticed Lee using Konoha Kage Buyou, and caught on what was coming next, 'Lee what're you doing, that move is forbidden!' he thought.

Naruto was about to step in, until he saw Guy sensei step in thus stopping his student. "What a relief." Naruto says to himself. After Guy gave his word of apology and sent his student off to join his team he watched as Sasuke chuckled to himself on how he couldn't wait to see what else is new. As the three walked off to head for the room, Naruto smirked, 'Looks like it's my time to join them.' He thought as he got down from the catwalk and followed behind them.

Meanwhile inside a huge room, Sakura, Hanabi, and Sasuke saw it was loaded with dozens of ninja all there for the exams as well. Some of the other ninja had scowls and frowns, giving off negative and scary vibes. But among those people were the remaining squads of Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji, along with Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, while in the crowd of candidates were Tenten's team, including the Sand Genin as well. As always Sakura and Ino were in quarrel over Sasuke while Hinata looked around worried, "Hanabi, where's Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"He was downstairs awhile ago. He said he'd meet us here." Hanabi answered.

"Dobe probably got lost. He's so stupid." Sasuke replied.

"Got that right." Ino agreed.

As the Huyga's were about to object, the doors to the room flung open and Naruto walked in slowly while playing his flute music causing everyone in the room to focus their attention on him. When he stopped in his place still playing he turns to the other Genin he went to the academy with, "Naruto?" Chouji asked.

Naruto stopped playing and looked at them, "Well, we meet again."

"Well now it's a reunion," Kiba began, "I was actually thinking you weren't going to make it, Naruto."

"But you'd like that wouldn't you Kiba, so that way you wouldn't have to face me of all people." Naruto smirked.

"Hey I'm not afraid to fight you!" Kiba growled, but relaxes knowing he said that to make him lose it.

"Even you're in this too Naruto, now I know it's troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Everything's troublesome for you Shikamaru." Naruto replied and Hinata rushed up to the blonde and kissed him.

"I missed you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirked and kissed her back, "I missed you too."

"Hey you guys." A voice called.

They turned around and saw a Konoha Genin walk towards them. He was wearing a pair of glasses, with a grey shirt underneath a purple no sleeved shirt, and purple pants. He also wore grey fingerless gloves and shinobi sandals. He ran a hand through his silver hair as he smiled at them, "You're the genin rookies fresh out of the academy right?"

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

"I thought so. Word of advice from a guy with experience, don't draw attention to yourselves especially in a place like this."

"Good advice, but who're you?" Hanabi asked.

"My name's Kabuto Yakushi. It's nice to meet you all."

"Kabuto, how long have you taken this exams?" Hinata asked.

"This will be my seventh." Kabuto answered.

"Wow you must know quite a lot." Sakura said feeling impressed.

"Yup you could say that." Kabuto replied.

"Anything else we should know about?" Chouji asked.

"Well I could give you some handy hints with my ninja info cards which I use to keep track of the Chunin Exams from all the times I've taken it." Kabuto pulled out a deck of blank cards.

"They're all blank." Ino noticed.

"Yeah, but when I apply chakra to them all the data appears, just to keep spies from collecting valuable data."

"Can your cards show on each individual applicant?" Sasuke asked.

"As a matter of fact yes," Kabuto smirked, "I can't promise the data is flawless but I have data on just about every applicant."

"Give me what you got on Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha." Sasuke requested.

"What?" Ino gasped, "Why'd you want to know about that idiot Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

"I'm quite curious too Sasuke," Naruto began, "But if you want to know about me, why not just ask me directly, or are you afraid you might come onto me?" he smirked.

Sasuke frowned at his claim, "Shut up!"

"Did you call Sasuke-kun gay?" Ino and Sakura asked firmly.

"Actually you two just did, not me," Naruto replied, "By the way Kabuto, I also got someone for you to find, give me what you got on Sabaku no Gaara."

"You guys now their names and villages? Well that's no fun for me." Kabuto said and drew three cards from his deck, "First is Rock Lee. He is one year older than all of you. His squad Leader is Might Guy, along side of his teammates Neji Hyuga and Tenten. His mission experience is 20 D-Ranks and 11 C-Ranks. His Taijutsu skills are amazing, however his other methods are weak." Everyone processed the data as Kabuto laid down the next card.

"Next up is Naruto Uzumaki. Second last name is Namikaze, and known as the son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze," That got everyone besides Hinata, and Hanabi gasping, "He currently is a special selected Genin of the Hokage. He has completed 55 D-Ranked missions, and 1 A-Ranked mission. Very unusual for a first year Genin mind you. He had acquired very unusual powers from nine super powered individuals who's names I have not even recorded, along with his shinobi skills being able to use some Jonin Level Jutsu. He achieved the title of Rookie of the Year when he graduated. His skills and strengths during the academy years were only rivaled by that of Sasuke Uchiha." Kabuto said.

Naruto smirked and looked at Kabuto, "You know what surprises me to hear that you know all about this Kabuto?" Naruto asked, "Either there's more to you then what you say and appear to be, or you've really done your homework on your competition."

Everyone looked at Naruto wondering what he meant, until Kabuto cleared his throat and put down another card.

"Now for Sabaku no Gaara." He did his thing and all of what he had on Gaara appeared, "Mission Experience 8 C-Ranks, and 1 B-Rank. The only info I got on him is he survived every mission without getting a single scratch on him." The genin gasped at the thought of doing a B-rank without getting hurt.

Naruto closed his eyes and talked to Kyubi, 'Yo Kyubi any of that has to do with Shukaku?'

'**Yes, with Shukaku inside him, sand can protect him while Gaara himself would have the ability to also manipulate it at will. Sand can really provide as the ultimate defense. At least that I know of.'**

'I see.' Naruto thought as he.

Suddenly snapping them all out of their thoughts was a large cloud of smoke. As it cleared, they saw a large man wearing a large black trench coat, a pair of black gloves and black boots. He wore a grey button up shirt, grey slacks, and a headband combined with a bandana tied on his head. His most standout feature, were the large scars on his face.

"All right everyone shut up!" he ordered, "Now listen up, my name is Ibiki Morino and I shall be proctor for the first stage of the Chunin Exams."

'So Ibiki Morino, huh? Good choice this year, Jiji.' Naruto thought.

"Now form a line and you can collect your written tests!" he ordered.

'Written tests?' Naruto thought, 'Why do they always have to start exams with written portions?' He decided to let it be as they all took a test and were given assigned seats. Naruto ended up being close to the middle, Hanabi was in the far left of the room in the front, and Hinata was stuck in the back of the room, 'Bummer, two of my ladies sitting away from me.'

**'What you gonna have withdrawal or something?'**

'No I just get lonely when I'm not near one of them.' Naruto thought back.

**'Well kit you just got your wish.'** Kyubi chuckled. Naruto turned to see Tenten taking her seat next to him.

"Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked, "Well, at least I get to sit beside someone I know..."

"I bet you were hoping you'd sit next to me." He replied with a smirk.

"Let's do our best, ok?" she asked.

"You bet…" Naruto replied.

"Hey, Blondie!" Ibiki shouted grabbing Naruto's attention. "Shut up already. I'm gonna go over the rules to the first test, and I refuse to repeat myself. These rules are very important, so pay attention because I'm not going to answer any questions."

So they listened in on the rules about the test being ten questions and each one was worth ten points. For each question wrong they would lose a point and if they get a zero then not only would the one member be forced to leave but their whole squad as well. To make it worse sentinels were stationed off to the side to keep an eye out for any cheaters, and those who were caught would get two points deducted from their tests. When the rules were done, the test began.

Naruto sighed as he turned his paper over to do the test only to look appalled at the questions, 'Wait a minute, how do they expect genin like us to know questions as difficult as these? Is he trying to trick us or something?'

'**That's exactly what he intends to do.'** Kyubi thought.

'What do you mean?'

'**I'm saying he wants you to cheat, without getting caught.'**

'Hmm, I think I'm catching on. This is to test our abilities of gathering information without getting caught.'

'And we have a winner!'

'Now I got to find someone to cheat off of,' he looked seeing an applicant who was skimming through it like it was cakewalk, 'Perfect.' He then rested his head down on the table pretending to fall asleep. Suddenly unaware to Ibiki and the sentinels was a small shadow portal appearing on the ceiling with Naruto's face looking through it seeing the answered his target was writing. After studying them he pulled his face back and off the table to begin writing. When he finished he decided to kick back and relax while watching Ibiki throw out multiple applicants and their teams that they caught cheating.

Soon Ibiki looked seeing the remaining teams and spoke, "Ok now I will give you the tenth question, but take note that this is optional."

"Optional?" Temari asked.

"Yes, but if you don't take it, you and your teammates will automatically fail the exams." Ibiki said as everyone started getting outraged until he continued, "If you choose to attempt to answer the final question, and get it wrong, then you and your team will still fail the test. Also, you will be banned from ever taking the Chunin Exams again!" Everyone got more distraught by the minute with all this pressure Ibiki was laying on them, "So what will it be?"

Suddenly many applicants were wishing to withdraw and were forced to take their teammates with them. Naruto watched and knew too well what this was about before slamming his hands on the desk, "Hell no!" he shouted grabbing the classes attention, "There's no way in hell you're gonna scare me away from completing the Chunin Exams. I came here because I knew I could do it and I'm sticking to it! So all I have to say is bring on the tenth question!" Naruto's fellow rookies, especially his three lady friends smiled at his confidence and were compelled to stay as well, same said for other nations applicants.

Ibiki seeing no one else was leaving smiled and thought, 'Minato-sama, he really has inherited your spirit,' he then announced, "Congratulations to those who're left. You've just completed the first phase of the Chunin Exams!" Everyone just sat there in confusion.

"We're done?" Ino asked.

"But the tenth question." Hanabi wondered.

"It never existed." Ibiki chuckled until something broke through the window and opened up revealing a banner with a woman with a fishnet body suit and tan coat announced, "All right brats listen up! I'm the chief proctor for the second phase of the Chunin Exams; Anko Mitarashi!"

Everyone looked incredibly shocked while Naruto was unable to keep a straight face, 'Must resist blood coming out of nose.' He thought slowly.

Ibiki sighed, "Anko can you ever not be this early?" Anko groaned in awkwardness until she saw all the remaining applicants.

"You passed all these teams, Ibiki? You're getting soft!" she warned him.

"Perhaps, but then again we just might have better candidates compared to last year." He answered.

Anko sighed as she addressed the applicants, "Tomorrow you'll be given the location of the next stage. There I'll explain the rules and details. I'll see you then." She left.

So every single team that was left took their leave out of the academy, and outside the place Hinata, Tenten, and Hanabi met up with Naruto, "Naruto-kun!" the girls cried.

"Hi girls." He greeted them and received a group hug.

"Can you believe we passed the first part of the exams?" Tenten asked.

"It's just awesome." Hinata added.

"The coolest!" Hanabi cheered.

"Yeah, it sure is." Naruto agreed.

"And Naruto-kun…" Hinata began.

"Yes?"

"That speech you gave back there was amazing." Hinata said.

"It made me want to stay and face it head on as well." Hanabi put in.

"Same with me." Tenten agreed.

"Well I do have a way with words." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"The best kind of words." Hanabi hugged Naruto's side and the boy looked down on her smiling.

"Listen Naruto-kun, why don't we go back to your place for a bit?" Tenten asked with a purr while batting her eyelashes.

"Uh sure." Naruto answered nervously as he opened a portal and the four walked into it.

While watching from the academy window was Ibiki, who had an amusing smile on his face, "Yup more like Minato then we know." He let out a chuckle.

**(And there's the chapter.)**


	13. A Forest of Danger

**(Here's my latest chapter guys.)**

The next morning, all the Chunin Exams participants were reported to a training ground that looked like a war zone. They were all released into the dark forest surrounding it for the second stage. Naruto landed in a secluded section of the forest, "Ok, Anko-sensei said if I want to pass this stage I need a Heaven and Earth scroll," he reached into his coat and saw he had a Heaven Scroll, "They gave me this Heaven Scroll to start out with, so now I need to pick off another team and hope they have an Earth Scroll on them."

"**How're you going to do that? There are countless teams in here and they could have either one."** Kyubi said.

"I already got it covered," Naruto began as he grew his Ferret Snout and begun sniffing the Heaven Scroll all over. When he finished he put it back in his coat, "Got the scent, and any other scent off a ninja will be that of the Earth scroll." He explained.

"**Clever."** Kyubi admitted.

"Yeah, now to move about without giving away my position." Naruto says as he faded into a shadow in the ground and begun moving along the forest searching for anybody, but so many have turned up to be one's with Heaven Scrolls, "This is taking way too long here." Naruto groaned as he traveled along the shadows.

Suddenly he stopped picking up a scent, he sniffed it hard and saw it coming from a team of ninja's from Takigakure, "Waterfall ninjas, and they got an Earth Scroll. Excellent." He smirked as he traveled along the ground.

The Taki Genin were armed with kunai ready for what might jump out at them. They hadn't taken in account it might jump them from below. Soon they were standing on a huge shadow and it pulled their legs in, "Hey what's going on!" the lead shouted.

"What is this, a tar pit?" a second asked.

"This isn't tar!" the third cried.

"Got that right, suckas." Naruto said as he popped out of the huge shadow waist high, and stretched his shadow arm into the pocket of the lead because he caught the scent off him. He pulled out the Earth Scroll, "I'll be taking this off your backs, so see ya round!"

Naruto said as he used his shadow binding to strangle them until they passed out.

He looked over their bodies, "Wasn't such a chore." He said confidently.

"**Yeah too easy."** Kyubi agreed.

"I got a load of time to kill before heading to the tower. I think I'll mess around with the other squads." He snickered turning his legs into a misty vapor like Puff's, and floated off further into the forest.

After a few hours of taunting other Genin Teams, excluding those of Konoha, Suna, and Oto, Naruto felt he had enough fun, "Well time to head for the tower." He said getting ready to leave, until he froze and sniffed the air, "That smell, the scent of snakes. I smelt it before the exams began, but Anko-sensei wasn't the only one carrying it," he recalled smelling it off a nearby Kusa shinobi who had an unusual long tongue, "I better check this out." He followed the scent. He made his way through the forest and spotted something.

Sasuke and Hanabi were fending off against a female Kusa shinobi, while Sakura was on a tree branch looking terrified, "Oh no they're in trouble," Naruto gasped, "Even though they're not my squad, they're still my friends… Yes even the Pink head and duck head." He says to himself.

Suddenly he spotted a giant snake appearing behind Sakura, and looked ready to eat her, "SAKURA MOVE!" Naruto screamed as he curled into his Armadillo shell and launched himself at the snake and breathed vapor smoke at the snake confusing its senses. He launched his Harpy wail at it, causing it to fall over and crash on the ground before disappearing.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped.

"Naruto-kun!" Hanabi called.

"Reckon you guys could use a hand?" Naruto asked.

"Actually we got it under control." Sasuke replied arrogantly.

"I find it hard to believe." Naruto countered, while taking a position between Sasuke and Hanabi.

"Excellent, more fresh lives I can squeeze the blood out of." The Kusa ninja hissed.

Naruto lowered his guard and walked forward much to the shouts from Squad Seven, "Before we go any further, I must ask you to take off that disguise!"

"What?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Naruto what're you talking about?" Sakura asked not getting it.

"A disguise?" Hanabi wondered.

"Yeah in fact that ain't even a woman… It's a man, man." Naruto said and they looked at the grass ninja smirking, "You're Orochimaru the Hebi Sannin of Konoha!"

Team Seven gasped and the ninja snickered and looked back up and spoke in a slithery male voice, "So you figured it out, was it that obvious to you?"

"Not at first, but then I remembered Jiji talking about a ninja of the village who first used the art of snakes, that ninja was you!" Naruto pointed accusingly at the ninja called Orochimaru.

The ninja snickered again, before pulling on his face and ripped it off revealing a man's face with pale bleach white skin, beady yellow eyes, and a mop of black hair on his head, "Well I do have a certain reputation, Naruto-kun." He said licking his lips with his long tongue.

"He knows you, Naruto-kun?" Hanabi asked.

"Not surprised that's for sure." Naruto replied glaring at the Snake ninja.

Orochimaru formed hand signs, "Striking Shadow Snakes!" he called and snakes slithered out of his sleeves and dove at the four Genin.

Naruto jumped in front, "Stand back!" he shouted igniting fire blasts from both palms burning the snakes.

"Very clever Naruto-Kun, but how about this?!" Orochimaru called as snakes attacked Naruto from behind.

Naruto caught the scent and twirled around turning his arms into Light Energy Chainsaws and sliced them to ribbons. Sasuke took this as an opening and attacked Orochimaru with a punch but what he punched turned out to be a mud clone that melted. "What?!" Sasuke gasped.

They saw Orochimaru on a higher branch who made a few hand signs, and he stretched his neck forward past them and bit Sasuke in the neck. The Uchiha screamed in agonizing pain, and when Orochimaru let go Sasuke fell to the ground and three comma markings appear on his neck, "What'd you do to him?" Sakura gasped.

"I just gave him a little present. He will eventually seek me out for power." Orochimaru answered.

"You Hebi bastard!" Naruto growled.

"Well children until next time!" Orochimaru attempted to flee, but Naruto jumped him.

"You're mine!" Naruto tackles Orochimaru into a Shadow Portal.

"Naruto-kun!" Hanabi cried.

"They're gone." Sakura gasped as she tried to help Sasuke who was still in pain.

While inside the Shadow Portal of Naruto's Ebon power, he grappled with Orochimaru while floating in mid-air, "You got a lot of nerve coming into the very village you betrayed years ago!" Naruto shouted as he struggled against the Sannin.

"Now-now can't an old ninja visit his old village once in a while?" Orochimaru asked pleasantly.

"You're no longer considered a Konoha ninja you bastard!" Naruto growled with glowing red eyes beneath his shades, "That's why I'm taking you down for the village's sake!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "You're out of your league boy. The only one capable of giving me a challenge these days would be the old man himself, but I highly doubt even he has the guts to kill me. I mean if he did he would've done it to me years ago."

Naruto finally overpowered Orochimaru's grip with his Onyx strength, and they flew out of a shadow portal in another area of the forest, and both land on a tree's branch, "I'm not gonna let you trash talk Jiji like that!" Naruto growled as Fox Chakra leaked out of him.

"Oh what're you going to do, go Kyubi on me?" Orochimaru mocked but almost got a kunai into his back. He jumped away onto another branch, seeing it came from Anko who was frowning.

"It's been too long sensei."

"Indeed it has my dear, Anko." Orochimaru licked his lips.

"Naruto stay back. Leave him to me!" Anko commanded.

Naruto nodded as Anko and Orochimaru went at it in an art of snakes, "Why have you decided to come back here to Konoha after all these years?" Anko asked her former sensei.

"Well if you must know, I came back in hopes of obtaining a certain Kekkei Genkai to help fulfill my life's ambition." Orochimaru explained.

"You're not talking about the Sharingan again are you?" Anko gasped.

"Hai. In fact moments ago I placed the same little gift I gave you on the youngest Uchiha that's alive."

"You'll be dead before he comes to you." Anko threatened the Snake Sannin.

"So sure of yourself aren't you?" Orochimaru asks with a sick smirk.

"I am because I'll take us both out if I have to!" she pinned him to a tree, "Souja Sousai no Jutsu (Twin Snake Double Assassination Technique)!" she shouted as snakes bound Orochimaru's wrists. "I might die, but I'll take you with me!" Anko shouts.

"Sorry Anko, but you can't beat me with the very jutsu I taught you personally!" Orochimaru answered melting into mud. Anko gasped and quickly ended the Jutsu.

Naruto and Anko saw Orochimaru was on another tree branch but closer to the both of them, "I'll leave you both with this, feel free to tell people I'm up and about, however do not let them cancel the Chunin Exams or I will crush you all. That's a promise." Orochimaru faded into the tree.

"Oh man." Naruto groaned.

"He got away." Anko growled.

They sighed knowing there was nothing else to do, "Anko how'd you know to come here?" Naruto asked.

"Some of the Chunin found the Kusa Genin killed and their faces were stolen," Anko explained, "And I had my suspicions about that one Kusa ninja who showed off her long tongue."

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to inform the Hokage of this situation, while you get back to the exams." Anko ordered as he nodded and they went their separate ways.

As Naruto searched he knew it was pointless to try and find Squad Seven in the dark, so he decided to rest behind some bushes for the night. When morning came, we woke up groaning, "Oh what a night. That's right I gotta find Squad Seven." He summoned some Kage Bunshins, "Split up and find Squad Seven!" he ordered as they took off. Moments later he felt one of them transfer his memories back to him, "There they are!" he dispelled the rest of the clones and took off into the forest.

When he arrived he froze in shock seeing what was going on. Just about all of the Konoha rookies except Squad eight, and Tenten's squad were trying to fight the Oto team of Zaku, Kin, and Dosu. Sakura's hair had been cut shorter, while Hanabi looked exhausted. He was about to jump in, only to see Sasuke walk onto the scene with black flame marks on his body, along with a dark chakra emitting off him. Sasuke started fighting Zaku in a dirty battle until he broke the Genin's arms, "I got to stop him!" Naruto was about to jump in only to see Sakura run over and restrain her teammate pleading him to stop.

Naruto thought Sakura was done for, but stood corrected seeing the tattooed flames on Sasuke's body sink back into the seal on his neck. Kin and Dosu collect the injured Zaku and offer team Seven their scroll to Squad Seven. The squads started getting themselves together, "Oh man what a total relief. I better get out of here before they find me and challenge me for my scrolls," He began to leave but froze, 'But I gotta show Hanabi-Chan that I'm still alive.' He thought as he sunk into a shadow portal.

While over with the Genin, Hanabi was telling Tenten about what happened, "Oh my gosh, is Naruto-kun ok?" Tenten asked worried.

"I don't know. He just vanished with that freak into his portal." Hanabi said in sorrow while trying not to cry.

Neji just stood there with his head up high and chin out, "If Naruto is dead somewhere then it was by far his destiny that led him to it, nothing more, nothing less."

Tenten and Hanabi frowned and marched over to him who didn't seem at all affect by their scorned looks, "Now you listen here Neji, we will not stand by and let you berate our Naru…" Tenten begun but was cut off by very familiar flute music.

The Genin squads looked all around, hearing the flute sound, "Naruto-kun's flute, he's alive!" Hanabi cheered.

"But where is he?" Shikamaru asks as they look around the area.

"Look up there!" Ino pointed up.

The teams looked above, and saw Naruto standing on the branch playing his flute while the sun shined on him, "Naruto-kun!" Tenten waved.

"What do you have to say to that Neji?" Hanabi asked feeling proud he was wrong.

Neji just closed his eyes and answered, "He was merely spared on a whim this time."

Everyone ignored that, and saw Naruto stopped playing and looked down at everybody. He saluted them, before fading into his shadow portal.

"I knew Naruto wouldn't be defeated so easily." Lee said.

"That's a fact." Shikamaru added.

Sakura sighs, 'I should be thanking you Naruto. You saved us back there.' She thought feeling sorry for the one she's done wrong to.

As the day progressed, Naruto not wanting to run into anymore trouble made it to the tower, and stopped in front of a door. He entered it and walked through a hallway arriving in the center room. He took out both scrolls and spoke to himself, "I wonder if it's ok to open these now?" Shrugging, he opened them and tossed them on the floor. In a poof of smoke stood Iruka.

"Hey Naruto good to see you made it." Iruka said.

"Iruka-Sensei, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Naruto answered.

"Same to you, and I'm proud to say you passed the second stage of the Chunin Exams." Iruka congratulated him.

"Neat." Naruto smiled.

"Since you have three days to spare before times up you're free to wait around here until then. We have rooms prepared for all our guests." Iruka explained.

"Thanks sensei. I'll catch you late." Naruto went off to find a room

Meanwhile at the Hokage office, a portal opened up and the Breed appeared, "Long time no see old timer." Ebon greeted the Hokage.

"Well Ebon, how have you and the Breed been?" The Hokage asked.

"Let's just say things have been getting uncomfortable for us back home." Ebon began.

"Yeah, a cranky sparkplug was bustin our game so much we had to come back here." Hotstreak added.

"So where's our little home boy, Naruto?" Puff asked.

"Well I'm afraid Naruto isn't available. You see he's taking the Chunin Exams." The Hokage explains.

"Chunin Exams?" Onyx asked.

"Yes an exam made for Genin who want to reach the next level." Sarutobi answered.

Suddenly Iruka entered, "Pardon me Hokage-sama, oh sorry I didn't know you had company."

"Don't worry about them Iruka, what's your report?" The old man asked.

"Well sir you'll be happy to know that Naruto completed the second phase of the Chunin exams and is at the tower." Iruka explained with a smile which in turn put one on the Hokage as well.

"Well a job well done for him. Listen Iruka could you show my guests here to the tower, they're Naruto's friends."

"Certainly, Hokage-sama, follow me please." Iruka instructed the Breed to follow him leaving the Hokage to himself.

"Congratulations, Naruto. Minato and Kushina would be so proud of you." The Hokage said to himself.

**(And there's the chapter. Stay tuned for next time.)**


	14. A Bang Baby Ninja's time to Shine

**(Here's the next one my friends.)**

That day in Naruto's assigned waiting room, Naruto had his coat hanging on a rack, while he played on his flute in order to pass time, 'I can't believe I have to wait for another two to three days until the Chunin Exams continue.' He thought.

"Still got the beat I see." A voice spoke up.

Naruto stopped playing, recognizing that voice, and he looked to his doorway seeing the Breed, "Ebon, guys what're you doing here?"

"We're here to see you of course," Puff began, "Rumor from the old man you're in this exam in hopes of reaching a higher rank."

"Got that right, Puff." Naruto answered.

"Sorry we had to just vanish like that, but we had to take care of some things back home." Talon explained.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Well we're gonna have to tell you everything here and now, some of it you might not like." Hotstreak explained.

Naruto sat down and listened. The Breed told Naruto the truth about where they were from, the stuff they did, and the people they fought. At the end Naruto was totally shocked, "I'm sorry this comes to a blow, but that's the way it was." Ebon explained.

"Sorry if we've led you on believing us to be nice guys." Talon apologized while feeling guilty.

Naruto looked up with a tear in his eye, "I didn't know the people you were back then, but you guys gave me a reason to still be alive. You taught me how to be brave, strong, and many other things," He began which got them a little better that he won't attack them, "You guys are my pals. I could never hate any of you for all you've done for me."

"Thanks man." Hotstreak pounded it with Naruto.

"And about this guy 'Static', he sounds like my kinda guy." Naruto added.

"Well if you ever meet him, we promise not to do anything bad." Ebon promised.

"Arigato guys." Naruto smiled.

"So what've you been up to as of late?" Shiv asked.

"Heh, have I got a story to tell you." Naruto smirked.

So Naruto told the Breed the whole tale about what happened on his C-rank mission which became an A-ranked mission. The Breed was left in surprise, "Wow sounds like you totally blew this Haku away." Kangor said.

"And that Zabuza guy sounds worse than a devil." Carmen trembled.

"He wasn't a devil Carmen," Naruto corrected him, "He may have been a rogue ninja, but to Haku he was like a father. And Haku was the son Zabuza never had."

Ebon thought about that, remembering about his own brother Adam, and their father who passed away. Ferret spoke up, "Well anyway we thought we'd come by to see how you do."

"Feel free to stay at my place for a few nights. I want you guys to see me make Chunin." Naruto said.

"Wouldn't miss it." Kangor replied.

"Well I guess we'll see you soon, Naruto." Ebon and the guys left for Naruto's mansion to hang out there.

When nighttime came, Team Guy made it to the tower and was assigned their rooms, but Tenten took a little detour. She creaked a door open and peered inside to see Naruto lying down, obviously asleep. Smirking she walked forward, laid down beside him, and got herself into his embrace by wrapping his arm around him. Naruto who was asleep, felt warmed by this new sensation went with it. Suddenly his eyes flung open and saw Tenten, "Gah Ten-Chan!" Naruto gasped as he sat up, "When did you get here, does this mean you and your team passed?"

"That's right." She smiled.

"Well congrats. I knew you'd make it."

"Arigato Naruto-kun, but I was worried about you." She said feeling down.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Hanabi told me what happened with you out there. You fought with a Sannin, the one who went rogue," She said shedding a tear, "I mean you coulda died out there!"

"I know you're worried about my health, but you got to realize I can handle things when I'm on my own." Naruto said calming her and she looked into his eyes.

She then smiled, "I know it's just I can't bare the thought of loosing you," She began, "I wouldn't let anything bad like that happen. I'd do anything for you, Naruto-kun. _Anything_!" she said that last word seductively as she pressed her chest against Naruto's with a 'thump'.

"Whoa." Naruto gasped at her show of emotion.

"I'm truly desperate, Naruto-kun. Can't you see how much I really want you?" Tenten asked as she pressed her chest against his even further.

"I can see how much." Naruto replied feeling turned on.

She then leaned back from him and took hold of his hand, "Here let me show you how much you truly mean to me, Naruto-kun." She said moving his hand forward until she planted it on her right breast and she moaned in delight.

Naruto gasped, "Ten-Chan! Is this really ok?"

"Yes Naruto-kun," She moans, "You have no idea how long I wanted you to touch me here. Of course I had to wait until there was actually something here for you to touch."

"Well as I told you before that other day there's nothing wrong with your body, it's perfect."

"You must mean that, because you still haven't removed your hand from my breast." She teased.

Naruto blushed but says nothing. He attempted to reach for her shirt but she playfully tapped his free hand, "Now-now, we'll have plenty of time for that some other time, so for tonight, let's just enjoy ourselves," She said and reached forward and lifted his sunglasses off his face, "There we go." she whispered and he blushed. She reached out and embraced Naruto, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto feeling comfortable with this wrapped his arms around her waist returning the hug.

Suddenly the door, opened up and the two looked to see Hinata standing there with a frown, "I can't believe you would do this Tenten," she started in a firm voice giving off negative vibes, "Get Naruto-kun alone and proceed to make out with him in the dirtiest, flirtiest, and nastiest of ways!" Naruto and Tenten stammered to try to find an excuse until the vibes around Hinata vanished and she pouted, "Without me!" she complained.

Tenten and Naruto sighed in relief that she wasn't going to go postal on them. So Hinata threw off her jacket and took a position besides Naruto, opposite side of the one Tenten was on, "Since Hanabi got to have you all to herself on your mission, this time we got you all to ourselves." Hinata said to Naruto.

"Dammit I'm lucky." Naruto smiled.

"Congratulations by the way, Hinata. You and your team passed." Tenten said.

"Hai and I'm glad you both did to." Hinata replied as she leaned into Naruto.

"And guys whatever happens from here on, let's root for each other, and for Hanabi-chan as well." Naruto said holding the two close to him.

"Hai." They reply as they piled on Naruto and made out with him.

Three days later, the Konoha rookies, Team Guy, Team Oto, Kabuto's team, Team Suna, and a team of Ame shinobi stood before the Hokage, the proctors, and their Jonin sensei's, "Congratulations for passing the second stage of the Chunin Exams. Before we continue however we'll be having preliminary matches to shorten the competition. Anyone wishing to withdraw now just raise your hand." The Hokage explained.

Two of the Ame ninjas raised their hands feeling exhausted and left their one teammate. Kabuto raised his hand, "I'm withdrawing too."

"Kabuto, why?" Hanabi gasped.

"Why so serious about it, Hanabi?" Naruto asked.

"Kabuto helped Sakura, Sasuke, and I get to the tower by going through some Ame shinobi." Hanabi explained.

"Thanks for helping them, Kabuto, by why give up?" Naruto asked.

"My fight with those Ame shinobi out there took more out of me than I thought. Sorry but I'll have to wait and try the exams again." Kabuto said as he took his leave until Naruto smelt a familiar snake stench off him and frowned suspiciously, but said nothing.

When the rest confirmed they were sticking around, a new proctor approached named Hayate Gekkou. He instructed that they would be selected randomly to fight against another Genin from either team. The first names drawn were Sasuke and Yoroi Akado, who was Kabuto's first teammate who was dressed similar to him only he wore black ocular lenses.

As they remained on the arena, everyone else went up to the balcony to watch. When the Breed arrived over by Naruto, Hotstreak spoke, "Hey Nar, how ya feeling?"

"Never been better, Hotstreak."

"Feeling nervous?" Talon asked.

"Not a bit." Naruto answered confidently until Shikamaru spoke.

"You know these guys, Naruto?" he asked eyeballing up the bizarre figures.

"That's right. Guys meet the Meta-Breed, Ebon, Hotstreak, Shiv, Carmen, Puff, Ferret, Talon, Onyx, and Kangor. Guys this is Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and their Jonin Sensei, Asuma Sarutobi."

"So you're related to the old man huh?" Ebon asked the Jonin who was smoking.

"Yup he's my dad." Asuma replied.

"Quiet Sasuke-kun's match is about to start!" Ino cheered as she looks down onto the two selected Genin.

"Another fan girl?" Ebon asked Naruto.

"Unfortunately." Naruto sighed.

"This first match Sasuke Uchiha versus Yoroi Akadou." Hayate began, "Let the first match of the preliminaries begin!"

And so the Genin began fighting hand to hand, with Yoroi absorbing Sasuke's chakra making him weaker. Sasuke acted quick and used one of Lee's moves he copied with his Sharingan to take control of the fight while making sure the curse seal didn't try to overtake him. Soon enough Sasuke defeated Yoroi granting him victory.

Sakura and Hanabi were amazed while Ino cheered, Naruto lightly clapped, 'Well Sasuke you've gained some points in my books just now.' He thought.

Naruto watched the next two matches being Zaku vs Shino, with Shino winning against Zaku thanks to his bug jutsu. Kabuto's teammate Misumi Tsurugi was defeated by Suna ninja Kankuro and his ninja puppet. The next two names to come up were Hanabi's and the Ame ninja Kiyo Rikiddo, "Ok Hanabi, this is it." Kakashi said.

"Hai sensei."

"Go for it." Sakura beckoned her.

"Arigato, Sakura," Hanabi said as she walked past Naruto and the Breed.

"Go show that punk over there you mean business girl." Puff said.

"Hai." She nodded and felt Naruto kiss her cheek.

"For good luck Hanabi-Chan." He said resulting in her blushing.

She walked past Hinata and her team, with Hinata giving her a comforting smile, while by team Guy, Tenten was smiling with belief in Hanabi, and Neji scowled. Hanabi and the ninja Kiyo stood on the arena face to face, "So you're one of the Hyuga's of Konoha?" Kiyo asked.

"I take it you've heard of my clan?"

"Who hasn't really?"

"Point taken." Hanabi replied.

"And don't think just because you're a little girl I'm gonna take it easy on you." Kiyo put in.

"Well get ready Kiyo, because this little girl's gonna take you to school." Hanabi smirked activating her Byakugan.

"That's our home girl!" Ebon called.

"Go get him Hanabi-Chan!" Naruto cheered.

"If both participants are ready, begin!" Hayate called.

Kiyo went first charging for Hanabi while making some hand signs, "Water Style; Hydro spout Jutsu!" Kiyo shouted holding out his palms which fired blasts of water for Hanabi.

Hanabi using her quick agility, managed to avoid the hits, but got a little damp, "Wow lucky you ain't fightin' that guy, Hotstreak." Ferret joked.

"Watch it jerk." Hotstreak growled.

Hanabi meanwhile saw through his chakra network with her Byakugan, and saw all the weak spots on him, "Now to get close enough to disable his network and this match is mine!" Hanabi said to herself as she charged.

Kiyo went through some more hand signs, "Water Style; Rising Waters!" Suddenly the whole arena below was turning into a huge pool.

"Whoa, is anybody up for a dip?" Naruto joked but no one laughed.

"What's Hanabi going to do now?" Talon asked.

"Don't know, but she better think fast otherwise she's a goner." Ebon replied.

"Don't say that, Ebon. Hanabi-chan will pull through. I know it." Naruto said.

Hinata was watching and hoping, 'Come on Hanabi hang in there.'

Hanabi who was floating in the water was thinking, 'I have to use our family's special move.' She thought as she focused her chakra, "Hakkeshou Kaiten (Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin)!" she shouted as she spun around like a fast top.

"Hanabi-chan!" Naruto gasped.

Hinata gasped "That's the…"

"The Main House technique." Neji growled to himself, but his teammates knew what was on his mind.

Soon Hanabi's move caused all the water to be blown away, making a clearing where she was standing on. The water that was pushed back crashed into Kiyo causing him to lose focus, "Now you're mine!" Hanabi rushed forward and performed the Hyuga clans secret technique and shut down all his chakra points making him drop on his back.

Hayate looked him over and knew he couldn't continue, "The winner is Hanabi Hyuga!" he declared.

Naruto and the Breed cheered along with Tenten, Sakura, and Lee, while Kakashi did an eye smile, but Neji scowled. As a group of medics took Kiyo off, Hanabi went back up to the stands, "Congratulations Hanabi, father will be so proud." Hinata congratulated her.

"Arigato nee-san." Hanabi said and Naruto and the Breed approached her, "How was that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled, "You did great Hanabi-Chan, here is your prize." He said as he kissed her lips making her blush up a storm.

They watched the next match between Chouji and Dosu from Oto, resulting in the Oto Genin taking down Chouji with one blow much to the Breeds disappointment and Ino's embarrassment. The match following it was between Shikamaru and Kin. Kin used needles, bells, and threads to disrupt Shikamaru's hearing, but the lazy genius pulled a fats one with his shadow possessing jutsu and made her take herself out. Following their match was between Sakura and Ino who in the end took themselves out with a double KO, resulting in a draw.

The next two names to come up were Tenten and Temari. Tenten turned to her two kunoichi friends, and boyfriend, "Wish me luck guys."

"Will do Tenten." The Hyuga sisters replied.

Naruto kissed her and spoke, "Knock that girl into the next millennium."

"You don't even have to say please." Tenten smirked as she went to the arena where Temari was waiting and spoke to the weapons girl.

"You seem awfully close to that blonde boy."

"So what if I am?" Tenten frowned.

"It's nothing. Although imagine what he'll think seeing you get crushed by me," Temari teased which already got Tenten pissed as hell. "Oh well he might come crawling to me, after all a guy like him deserves the best."

"And that's me." Tenten injected which irked Temari.

"We'll see about that."

"If both participants are ready, you may begin!" Hayate called.

Naruto, Lee, and Guy already started cheering loudly for Tenten, while Hinata and Hanabi couldn't even cheer loud enough to be heard over their ranting voices. Tenten pitting Temari against her weapons discovered the Suna kunoichi was using the wind elements to make her weapons miss. Tenten kept pulling out all her best moves, but in the end was at the mercy of Temari's wind jutsu which left her with nasty cuts in her skin. As she fell for the ground Naruto spread his avian wings and swooped in, catching her.

"The match is already over. There's no need to hurt her more than she already is." Naruto told Temari.

"Temari is the winner." Hayate coughed.

Naruto crouched down holding his fallen lover, "Ten-Chan, can you hear me?"

"Naruto-kun," Tenten strained, "I'm sorry I guess I wasn't good enough."

"Save your breath Ten-Chan, you've done more than enough, and I'm proud of you." Naruto replied holding her close.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun." She said using what energy she has left to kiss her beloved Naruto before passing out. Naruto shed a few tears beneath his sunglasses that dropped onto Tenten's face. He then looks up at Temari frowning.

"So where's my kiss?" Temari asked somewhat expecting it.

Naruto growled, "You heartless woman! If you cannot respect your opponent in battle then you're about as low as scum."

"Why so serious? This wasn't a life or death match." Temari reminded him.

"Maybe so, but when you go around knocking my loved ones around like nothing. That will not be tolerated by me." Naruto picked Tenten up and carried her to a medics stretcher.

"Arigato, Naruto," Guy began as he and Lee approached, "Seeing how much you cared to save my student reminds me of how fortunate Tenten is to have a friend like you."

"Thanks Guy-sensei." Naruto replied.

The next two names drawn were Naruto and Kiba, leaving the Breed shocked. Naruto smirked, "Excellent.

"Naruto-kun versus Kiba?" Hinata gasped.

"Well looks like it's my lucky day." Kiba smirked cockily while Shino mentally sighed at his teammate's overconfidence.

Meanwhile in the city of Dakota, inside the abandoned gas station of solitude, Static, Gear, and their two allies Adam Evans aka Rubberband Man, and Shenice Vale aka Shebang were in front of a metal archway, "You sure this is legit, Richie?" R.B asked Gear.

"Positive. I programmed this gateway to scan other worlds or universes that have Meta-human signatures in them." Gear explained.

"And this should be able to track The Meta-breed?" Shebang asked.

"Let's hope so." Static replied.

"Brace yourselves." Gear said as he switches it on and the archway projected a portal.

"Well guys, we're going in!" Static called as the four heroes jumped in and began falling through a vortex screaming not knowing where they'd end up.

Back in the arena, Naruto and Kiba stood on the arena facing each other, "Betcha never thought you'd be facing me huh Naruto?" Kiba asked hoping to spark some fear.

"Actually I was kinda hoping I'd get to fight Sasuke in this match, but seeing as that can no longer be possible, I guess I will settle with you." Naruto replied removing his sunglasses and placed them in his coat pocket.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Kiba growled, "Oh that's it, I'm gonna tear you to shreds!"

"Well then come and try it, but I'd advise you to bring out Akamaru, you're going to need him if you want to give me a fighting challenge." Naruto smirked.

"You're just asking for punishment aren't you?" Kiba asked and Akamaru growled.

Naruto sighs, "No it's just that I'm capable of beating Sasuke during our academy years. If I can defeat someone you can't, how can you be so sure you could beat me?"

"Things are different since the academy, Naruto. I don't care if you have strange powers, or the fact you're the son of the Yondaime, I'll still face you!" Kiba barked.

"In that case come and get me." Naruto smirked.

"Hajime!" Hayate called.

Kiba formed a hand sign, "Shikyaku no Jutsu!" he called as his body turned more feral. When he got down on all fours, he and Akamaru charged at Naruto who stood his ground. When Kiba and Akamaru were on top of Naruto, the blonde quickly sunk into a shadow portal on the floor, resulting in the duo missing their designated target. Naruto popped out of another portal smiling.

"Missed me." He mocked and Kiba growled.

"You're mind!" Kiba tried to attack again only to get a spin kick from Naruto's oversized feet.

"I warned you about being out of your league against me, Kiba.' Naruto still warned him.

"I'm just getting started, Akamaru!" Kiba called as he popped a pill in his and Akamaru's mouth as the dog's fur grew red and wilder.

"What's that they ate?" Ferret asked in worry.

"Soldier pills." Kakashi explained.

"Soldier pills?" Hotstreak asked.

"Yes, a special energy booster for ninja when they're low on chakra." The Jonin explained.

"Hope Naruto can handle that dog with a power up." Ebon said as they all watched the match continue to play out.

Akamaru jumped on Kiba's back and transformed into a clone of Kiba, "Here come, Naruto! Gatsuuga!" The two spun at a fast rate and closed in on Naruto who curled into his armadillo shell and bounced up and above them, avoiding their combo. The two looked up seeing Naruto about to smash them with his giant feet, but they quickly rolled out of the way.

Naruto looked at both sides seeing the two surrounded him, and smirked, "Hey guys you know how smoking is bad for health? Kurenai glanced at Asuma who didn't seem affected, "Well in some cases it can be useful!" he breathe smoke around them confusing their senses. Naruto unleashed a harpy wail on Akamaru, distorting him even more before using his Onyx strength to slug him. Akamaru rolled across the arena before returning to his dog form.

"Akamaru!" Kiba cried.

"You're next Kiba!" Naruto called as he flew into the air above the arena and spun around at a fast rate dropping fireballs, "Burn baby, burn!" he shouted as it rained fireballs down on Kiba, who was running around dodging them as best as he could.

"Now that's what I'm taking about!" Hotstreak called.

Over by the Suna sibs, "That guy has got more moves than we thought." Kankuro noted.

"Yeah." Temari agreed.

Gaara kept silent pondering to himself, 'Naruto Uzumaki, I feel you're more like me than I know.'

Watching from around a corner was Kabuto smirking while thinking, 'This is proving to be so interesting.'

Naruto glided down delivering a punch to Kiba's face making him skid across the arena, only to get up again, "I'm not down and out yet, Naruto."

"But you will be, because I got a new move to use on you." Naruto replied.

"You're bluffing!" Kiba shot back.

"Am I?" Naruto asked as he sunk into a portal. Kiba stood ready needing to expect anything, until Naruto appeared behind him. Kiba tried to attack only to get an uppercut to the chin sending him upward. Naruto using his Kangor legs jumped up and higher than Kiba, "Behold the Kangaroo barrage!" he declared delivering a powerful drop kick to Kiba's head sending him crashing to the ground.

When Naruto landed, Hayate inspected Kiba before announcing, "Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!"

"Yes Naruto-kun, way to go!" Hanabi cheered.

Shiv, Carmen, Hotstreak, Onyx, Puff, and Ferret cheered wildly for their pal, while Ebon, Kangor, and Talon clapped casually. Hinata smiled happily, despite her teammate loosing she was glad that her main man had won. Naruto smiled as he sunk into a shadow portal that traveled back up the wall, and into the balcony where everyone was. When he emerged from the shadow the Breed came and they all pounded fists.

"Not bad there Naruto." Ebon congratulated him.

"Yeah you pulverized him." Hotstreak added.

"Way to go there champ." Puff put in.

"I liked the smoke affect you used on them." Shiv chuckled.

"Congrats Naruto." Talon said.

"That was awesome." Ferret added.

"Got that right." Carmen agreed.

"You sure showed him the moves." Onyx said.

"Yeah that finisher was worthy of my power mon." Kangor finished.

"Thanks guys, glad I was able to make you proud." Naruto said while putting his sunglasses back on.

"You've always made us proud Naruto." Ebon replied.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hanabi called running up to him and jumped into his arms, and kissed him, "That was the greatest!"

"Thanks Hanabi-Chan, looks like me and you will be moving onto the finals after this." Naruto replied.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata approached.

"Hi Hinata-Chan, come to give me a kiss to?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Hinata blushed, "Yes, and congratulations." She kissed Naruto who returned it. Neji watched with a scowl.

"_Hinata, Hanabi, how disappointing.'_ He thought.

Meanwhile far from the tower, in the park area of Konoha, a wormhole opens up and what fell from it was Static, Gear, R.B, and S.B, "Whoa, did we make it?" Static asked.

"Looks like it." S.B answered.

"Everybody ok?" Gear asked.

"Give me a sec and I'll bounce back." R.B said before stretching.

They look around and saw where they were, "Whoa where are we?" Static asked.

"Wherever we are this is where the dimension portal pinpointed the Meta-Breed location." Gear explained.

"But it's peaceful, by now Ebon and the Breed would be causing chaos by now." R.B noted.

"So let's go find them." S.B suggested.

"Agreed, but let's not draw attention to ourselves." Static said removing his mask.

Back at the tower, everyone watched as the next two names drawn were Hinata's and Neji's. Both cousins walked down to the arena and took their positions. When Hayate called the match to begin. Hinata was getting ready until Neji spoke up, "I'd advise you to give up and walk away while you can." Hinata stopped as Neji continued to berate her about it was fate that they would fight and it was Hinata's destiny to lose, because he declared her as a loser and would always be one.

Naruto was growling with anger while the Breed were shocked at that guy's belittling,

"What the hell is that chump doing?" Ebon asked in outrage.

"She's not gonna take that abuse from that fool is she?" Puff asked wanting the boy to shut up.

"I sure wouldn't." Hotstreak replied.

Suddenly Hinata screamed, "Shut up!" Neji was brought out of his lecture mode in surprise, "I've had it with you and your words about me, Hanabi, and our family! I used to think you were right, but when I spent time with Naruto I knew everything you ever told me was nothing but cheap lies! You've put down everyone you've ever come across, but now I'm gonna make you wish you never did!" she got ready.

"We'll see about that." Neji got ready as they started fighting with their Byakugan eyes and their family's traditional fighting style.

"So it's battle of the sibs huh?" Shiv asked.

"Actually their cousins from two different houses," Naruto explained, "Hinata and Hanabi belong to the main house while Neji is in a branch house."

"Why's that?" Talon asked.

"It's a long complicated story." Hanabi sighed as she watched her sister and cousin fight it out.

They all watched as Neji fought Hinata almost as if he was trying to kill her, all because Hinata was refusing to surrender to him. Soon Neji disabled her chakra flow while going for more lethal organs leaving the girl looking ready to pass out, "Don't you get it, no matter how hard you try you'll never change." Neji shot at her.

"You still don't get it do you, Neji," Hinata began, "You've been so warped by fate and destiny you fail to understand life at all. That's why you will eventually meet your match, not today or tomorrow. But one day you will." She warned him as Neji got angrier.

"WHY YOU!" Neji ran to try and attack her, much to Hanabi's screaming. It took the combined efforts of Guy, Kakashi, Hayate, and Kurenai to stop him until he calmed down.

Hinata sighed in relief but coughed up blood before falling, "Hinata-Chan!" Naruto screamed vanishing from the balcony and appeared behind her just in time to catch her. The Breed and Hanabi rushed down to make sure she was ok as well. Naruto cradled Hinata in his arms, "Hinata-Chan, speak to me!" he begged and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Naruto-kun." She gasped.

"Oh Thank Kami." Naruto sighed in sweet relief.

"I'm guess I didn't have what it takes to win." Hinata continued weakly.

"No matter what the outcome was you gave it your all and we're all very proud of you." Naruto replied while shedding some tears beneath his sunglasses which didn't go unnoticed by Hinata.

"Don't cry Naruto-kun, tears don't suit you." Hinata said before passing out.

Soon medics arrived and put Hinata on a stretcher and carried her off to the hospital.

Naruto then turned to Neji with rage, "You're gonna pay for that Neji! Mark my words your actions will not be forgiven!"

"Whatever." Neji snuffed his threat of before returning to the balcony.

Ebon who had been watching the scene with Neji and Hinata stirred something up in him, 'Adam.' He thought sadly.

While around the village Adam who was with Virgil, Richie, and Shenice let out a sneeze, "Geshundheit." Virgil said.

"Thanks, hope this isn't a cold." Adam replied.

"Actually did you know when someone sneezes out of the blue, it means somewhere someone's thinking about that person." Richie explained.

"You believe that?" Shenice asked.

"Sounds logical." Richie replied.

Soon the last two participants were Gaara and Lee who went to the arena to fight. It started off with Lee using his Taijutsu skill against Gaara as sand was shielding him from the attacks, 'So that's the power of Shukaku.' Naruto thought as Kyubi responded.

'**Yes, second to me he is one of the toughest bijuu in existence.'**

'You think Lee can get around his sand defense?'

'**Are you kidding, you'd have to be faster than that to even get through the sand itself.'** Kyubi answered as they saw Lee remove his weights and started moving fast enough to get through the sand.

'Fast like that?' Naruto thought back while Kyubi remained silent.

"He's moving even faster than ever." Carmen gasped.

"But it doesn't look like his moves are making as much of a difference as before." Ebon noted.

Guy nodded in agreement as he called, "Lee, open the first gate!" the grop minus the breed were shocked as Hotstreak spoke.

"First gate?"

"There are eight chakra gates in a ninja's system," Naruto began, "With every gate opened they get stronger and stronger, but also take equal amounts of damage to their bodies. When all eight gates open the ninja becomes stronger than a Kage, but lose their life."

"Oh snap." Ebon gasped as Lee started opening gate after gate until he reached the fifth one. With his enhanced strength and speed he was pounding the hell out of Gaara leaving him a mess.

Unfortunately, Gaara's body cracked open, revealing to have been a sand shell. The real Gaara was uncovered with no injuries at all. Taking advantage of Lee's weakened condition used his sand to squish the Guy-clone's legs as he screamed in pain. Before Gaara could kill him, Guy jumped in and took Lee away allowing Gaara the match. The Breed was in shock seeing how the match went, "That Gaara's psycho." Ferret trembled with Carmen.

"Hardcore psycho." Hotstreak added.

"I blame the bijuu he has inside him," Naruto answered much to their confusion as he watched Lee get taken away, 'Lee, I'm sorry you had this happen to you.' He thought.

Soon the winning Genin composed of Naruto, Hanabi, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Dosu, and Kankuro minus Sasuke met on the arena and presented themselves in front of the Hokage, Hayate, Anko, and Ibiki. Soon they were all given a random number and Ibiki drew up a tournament graph for them. The matches in order were Naruto vs Neji, Gaara vs Sasuke, Kankuro vs Shino, Temari vs Shikamaru, and Dosu vs Hanabi. The Hokage explained, "In a month you will meet at the Chunin Exams stadium for the third stage. All of you rest up, train hard, and good luck."

"Naruto's fighting that jerk that beat Hinata." Hotstreak noted.

"I'll say this much, the kids got his work cut out for him." Ebon replied.

"Yeah and that Sasuke kid's fighting that Gaara." Kangor added.

"He seriously gives me the willies." Carmen put in.

"Me too." Ferret finished.

"Hey, Naruto and Hanabi are leaving." Talon spotted them, and they followed.

"Where're ya guys going?" Shiv asked them.

"To the hospital, Ten-Chan and Hinata-Chan have to know what's happened." Naruto answered.

Later at the hospital, Naruto and Hanabi along with Lord Hiashi and the Meta-Breed were talking with Tenten and Hinata, who were sharing a hospital room. Both were awake but were still very weak and tired, "And that's what happened." Naruto explained sorrowfully.

"Poor Lee," Tenten began, "And Neji, how could he do such a thing? Well I hope he doesn't expect me to help train with him."

"Father I'm sorry for trying to fight Neji." Hinata pleaded.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Hinata. Neji is being driven by his hate for the main house. I can only blame myself," Hiashi began and turned to Naruto, "Naruto I want you to be careful in the final round. Neji may and well try to do worse to you than what he did to Hinata."

"I know Hiashi-sama, but I'm not going to let him get away with what he did." Naruto replied.

"And I'm not backing out either father. So I wish for you to help me with my training the next month." Hanabi requested.

"Of course my daughter," Hiashi smiled and turns back to Hinata, "You just rest for the next month and don't push it."

"Hai father." Hinata nodded.

"But Naruto what're you going to do now? Nearly everyone knows your powers already. How're you going to train to use them against Neji?" Tenten asked in worry.

"I don't know Ten-Chan, but I'll find a way even if I have to do it myself." Naruto answered while pushing his shoulders up causing the lower half of his face to be hidden beneath his coat, "I'll see you all later." He walked out of the room.

"Hey wait for us!" Shiv called running to catch up, followed by rest of the Breed.

Naruto was walking down the hall of the hospital alone deep in thought, 'I have to find another way of fighting Neji without having to rely on my old powers and Kyubi's chakra. What I need is help from something or someone.' He thought as he walked out of the hospital.

**(And that's the preliminaries. Don't miss next time where he meets his newest friends and mentors.)**


	15. New Powers

**(Welcome back readers.)**

Naruto walked through the village in thought, as the Breed followed him, "Naruto, why're you so silent all of a sudden?" Ferret asked.

"Because Ferret my next opponent is Neji Hyuga, you saw him beat Hinata to a bloody pulp," Naruto began, "According to Lee, Neji is stronger than he is, and obviously Sasuke as well."

"So what're you gonna do?" Shiv asked.

"I don't know. Relying on your powers alone might not be enough to stop him, now that he knows what I can do. I have to find a way to learn new moves to surprise him." Naruto replied as they continued walking until they made it to the hotsprings of the village.

"Maybe I should drown my thoughts here." He says heading for the men's entrance until he and the Breed heard giggling.

They turned and saw peeking through a small hole in a wall was an old man with white hair wearing green robes and a red vest, 'No way.' Naruto thought.

"Isn't that the women's side?" Hotstreak whispered to Ebon.

Puff and Talon hearing that shouted up, "Hey what're you doing there old man!" Puff shouted.

The man yelped, before spinning around, "Quiet you'll scare all the girls away!" he begged.

"Who the heck are you anyway?" Hotstreak asked.

"You're Jiraiya of the Sannin aren't you?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed.

"Ah yes I see you've heard of me," Jiraiya smirked, "I am the Great Mountain Toad Sage Lord Jiraiya!" he declared before striking a pose.

Naruto smirked, "Just what I wanted to hear," He says and in a blinding speed he uppercut Jiraiya sending him sky high, "That's what you get for peeping on my father the Hokage, and my mother!" he screamed.

'Hokage, Father?' Jiraiya thought as he hit the ground with a bang.

"Whoa Naruto was that necessary?" Onyx asked.

"That man was my father's sensei, but is also a porn writer of Konoha's so-called best selling book." Naruto explained.

Jiraiya was then running back to the scene panting and looks to Naruto, "Tell me is your name Naruto?"

Naruto smirks, "Yes it is, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto; son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, and Jinchuriki of the Kyubi." Naruto introduced himself.

"I thought so!" Jiraiya said, "Come with me, and we'll talk more, your friends are welcomed as well."

"Ok." Naruto replied as they followed in confusion.

While in the village, Virgil, Richie, Shenice, and Adam still wandered around the village, "Man I feel like we've been down this block already." Virgil sighed.

"We haven't been down this block yet." Shenice replied.

"Face it we're lost." Adam sighed.

Suddenly they saw a huge fireball launch into the sky far from the village in a forest area, "Does that spell Hotstreak for you?" Richie asked.

"How many others make fire?" Virgil asked as the four ran into an alleyway.

What they didn't know that the fireball came from Naruto who was showing Jiraiya what he was capable of over by a small stream by a waterfall in the forest area, "How was that?" Naruto asked.

"Not bad Naruto, even though Minato didn't have power like that you're still more like him than you know." Jiraiya replied.

"Well I heard from his student what he was like, but what was he like from your POV?" Naruto asked curiously.

"He was the best student a sensei could have. In fact he taught me one of his moves." Jiraiya answered.

"Well to boost up your book writing I'm going to show you a jutsu I made up as a prank," Naruto began as he stood before the sage forming a hand sign, "Orioke no jutsu!" in a poof of smoke Naruto was replaced with a female girl with big blue eyes, his whisker marks, blonde hair in long ponytails, and to top it off the girl was nude with clouds censoring her private areas.

Jiraiya's jaw dropped, his eyes bulged, and blood trickled out of his nose. With the male Meta-Breed members, they were launched backwards from nosebleeds, while Talon and Puff looked disgusted, "We got a winner!" Jiraiya cheered, "Kid you're a genius! No way Minato woulda ever come up with that!"

"And for a good reason!" Puff shouted.

Naruto poofed back to normal, "I'm sorry about that, it was just for a laugh." He rubbed the back of his head, but Talon bonked him.

"I'm not laughing." Talon she scolded him.

"Sorry about that." Naruto rubbed his head

"You got nothing to apologize for kid!" a voice called and Static appeared gliding down on his saucer and fired an electrical blast.

"Static!" Ebon and Hotstreak called.

"He's not the only one!" Rubberband Man shouted springing into action and stretch punched Shiv and Ferret.

"Adam!" Ebon called.

"Not forgetting me are you?" Gear flew in throwing a zap cap to catch Kangor.

"Or me?" She-Bang swooped down and clobbered Onyx.

"Guys!" Naruto cried.

"It was a matter of time before we found you guys!" Static warned the Breed.

"We don't know what your game is here, but we're not letting you get away with it!" Adam added.

"Man you guys don't let anything go, do you?" Hotstreak asked.

"When it involves you… never." Gear replied.

So the Breed and Static's team went at it, while Naruto stood on the side in shock while Jiraiya didn't know how to handle this. Suddenly Naruto shot up and ran in between everyone, "EVERYBODY STOP!" He screamed.

"Kid you might wanna stay out of this, we're trying to save you." Static warned Naruto.

"Save me from what?" Naruto asked, "These guys are my friends!"

Static and his friends were shocked and silent from his exclaim, "Did you say friends?" Gear asked.

"That's right." Naruto replied.

"All right Ebon, what'd you tell him?" Static demanded.

"I did nothing Static, the kid's speaking it like it is!" Ebon shot back.

"That a likely story!" Adam replied skeptically.

"I'll prove it to you!" Naruto said forming some hand signs, "Memory recall jutsu!" he shouted releasing a flash of light.

Static and his friends were standing in the area where the Breed helped Naruto from the villagers. The begun witnessing everything that Naruto went through with the Breed in a matter of minutes and when the flashback ends they landed on the ground in shock, "I-I don't believe it." Static says lost for words.

"He was telling the truth." Rubberband Man realized too.

"So the Breed is good now?" Gear asked.

"Let's just say we're not what we used to be Gadget boy." Ebon replied.

"Yes this kid's name is Naruto, and he's changed our perspectives on doing good in some ways." Talon added.

"Naruto huh?" Static asked as he and his team approaches, "Well it's nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Static." He greeted him with a handshake.

"My names Gear."

"I'm Adam aka Rubberband man."

"And I'm She-Bang."

"Nice to meet you all." Naruto smiled.

A few hours later, Naruto finished telling Static and his team everything that's happened, and they were surprised, "Oh man Naruto, that must've been a rough life." Static said.

"Villagers remind me of how my dad used to be." Gear added.

"I share something what you're going through Naruto," She-Bang began, "I mean I wasn't even born a regular human and I'm not even a Meta-Human. I was a project."

"Yikes," Naruto gasped and turned to Adam, "So Adam you and Ebon are brothers?"

"Yeah, of course I'm not as thrilled about it like I used to be." Rubberband Man replied.

"Well brothers should stick together in a sense right?" Naruto asked.

"We both had different paths, Naruto," Rubberband Man began, "I chose to lead a good life, Ebon or Ivan chose not."

"Ivan?" Naruto asked with a chuckle looking at Ebon, "That's your real name?"

"I prefer Ebon." Ebon replied while crossing his arms.

"Well nice to see you all getting along so well," Jiraiya began, "Now Naruto since I'm here I think it's time you joined me and the other Toad Summoners." Jiraiya began reaching for the large scroll on his back and unraveled it, "Sign your name in your blood and mark it with your fingers." Jiraiya instructed.

"Ok." Naruto replied as he did so.

"Now use these hand signs and slam your fist on an area to summon." Jiraiya showed him some hand signs.

"You got it!" Naruto replies and formed the hand signs and slammed his palm on the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

In a poof of smoke there stood a small orange toad wearing a blue vest. "Yo!" it replied.

"It's a frog?" Static asked.

"Hey buddy I'm a toad if you don't mind!" the toad shouted.

"Uh sorry, wait did it just speak?" Static asked as the group listened.

"Well Gamakichi how are you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hey long time no see, Jiraiya." Gamakichi called.

"Well anyway this is Naruto Uzumaki," Jiraiya introduced him, "He's the newest addition to the Summoners, so I want you to go back and tell the others including Bunta."

"No problemo," Gamakichi replied and looked at Naruto, "I'll be looking forward to working at your side, Naruto."

"Uh can't wait." Naruto smiled.

"Well catch you later." Gamakichi poofed away.

"How odd was that?" Gear asked.

"Very." She-Bang replied.

Static then approached Naruto, "Well Naruto since you've had fun and all with the Meta-breeds powers, how'd you like another dosage from the four of us to help you with this Exam thing." Static offered.

"Really?" Naruto gasped.

"Yeah with our powers you could easily blow away the competition." Gear tempted.

"Well ok, but you're going to have to meet the guy who made it all possible." Naruto explained as the area warped and they were inside Naruto's mind.

"Whoa where are we?" Rubberband Man asked.

"This is my mind." Naruto answered.

"And it's in a sewer, yuck!" Static groaned.

"Hey what's in there?" She-Bang pointed to the Kyubi's cage.

"That's where my friend lives," Naruto began, "Kyubi, you awake in there?"

"**Of course I'm awake!"** Kyubi grumbled as his face shows. **"What's going on?"**

"Well you have more company and these guys have generously offered to transfer some of their powers to me." Naruto explained.

"So that's the nine-tailed demon fox?" Gear gasped in awe.

"Man it's big!" Static gasped in shock.

"**So Static, I've heard a lot about you from Ebon and the Breed, you're quite the hero aren't you?"** Kyubi asked.

"The best." Static replied while Gear, She-Bang, and Rubberband Man sighed hoping he doesn't get too full of himself.

"**Well then just like with the Meta-Breed heroes place your hands upon the seal on the cage,"** Kyubi instructed. The four do so and Naruto stood before the cage as Kyubi recited his chant like he did before, "**Powers of Heaven, Earth, and Hell hear my call! Grant onto this boy the powers of all!**" he roared as energy poured from the four who were straining to contain their pain into the seal, and it was projected as a beam into Naruto who screamed in pain as the powers mixed with him.

Then in a flash they were back where Jiraiya was by the waterfall and the stream. "Whoa that was wild." Static groaned while rubbing his head.

"Well Naruto how do you feel?" Gear asked.

"Well my brain it feels like it's on fire," Naruto began clutching his head until he froze in place, "And is bursting with ideas!" he gasped as he took a stick and began writing mathematical formulas in the dirt, formulas only Gear could come up with and understand.

"He gets his brains from me." Gear smirked.

"Hey check this!" Naruto said as he magnetized his body and began attracting metal objects that he froze in mid air and molded them together creating a statue of himself.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Static asked himself.

"And I really love this!" Naruto began curling both his legs into one spring and begun bouncing high into the air and back down again.

"I'd say he's got them down already." Rubberband-Man crossed his arms while smiling.

Naruto begun doing back flips and such like She-Bang and was making an impression, "Kid's got the moves." She-Bang admitted.

"Well Naruto now that you have our powers you're going to need to know how to control them." Static said.

"So you'll help me?" Naruto asked.

"You know it!" Gear replied.

"Arigato." Naruto thanked them.

"And so will I, Naruto. I'll lend you a hand in certain tips as well." Jiraiya added.

"Arigato, Ero-sennin." Naruto chuckled.

Jiraiya sighed, "Just like Minato."

The Breed laughed at that nickname until Naruto pulled out a flute, "Anybody want to hear a tune?"

"So you know how to play his flute?" Jiraiya asked.

"Does this answer you're question?" Naruto asked before playing his regular tune on his flute.

Everyone sat back and listened to his melodious tune especially Jiraiya who obviously hadn't heard it in years, 'Just like Minato.' He thought while smiling.

**(And now Static and his allies have joined the party.)**


	16. Rest and Relaxation

**(Welcome back everyone.)**

_Earlier that day, Static and his friends came to Konoha to find the Meta-Breed. They had not in fact had counted on a ninja boy able to use the Breeds powers. After they were given the low down on Naruto and what's been happening, they offered Naruto portions of their own powers thus giving him, the ability to control electricity, stretch himself and take form, a super powered mind, and the strength and agility of a one man army._

Naruto was still by the river harnessing his electric powers, and used electromagnetic levitation to levitate his shuriken and kunai and made them nail targets on the trees resulting in bulls eyes, "I'm really loving this power!"

Static smirked and spoke, "Just watch yourself, Naruto. Even electricity has its limits. For example don't generate your electrical flow when in water otherwise you'll short yourself out."

"Good I'll keep that in mind." Naruto said as he charged down.

"And here's a tip on using my power," Rubberband Man began, "Not only can you stretch but you can mold your body to take on the shape of certain objects. However you won't be able to make rubber wheels."

"Thanks for helping me out here guys. I really can't thank you enough." Naruto thanked them.

"Don't worry about it bro." Static replied.

"Well since you've all been working hard why don't we go back to the hotsprings for a soak?" Jiraiya offered with other thoughts in mind.

'Ugh,' Naruto thought knowing what that meant, "I guess we could."

"I'd be all up for that." Hotstreak agreed.

"Why not?" Ebon asked.

"I'm game." Static agreed.

"So am I." She-Bang put in.

"Well then what're we waiting for let's go!" Jiraiya turned ready to march there, but was face to face with Talon and Puff.

"We'll agree to it…" Talon began.

"However…" Puff continued.

The two female Meta-Humans grew big headed and looked like demons at the perverted Sannin, "IF WE CATCH YOU TRYING TO SNEAK A PEEK, WE'LL KILL YOU!" they shouted together.

"Whoa, this place must really have that affect on women." Static gasped.

"If he tries to I'll break the bones in his body." She-Bang added.

Soon in the hot springs, Naruto, Jiraiya, and the male Meta-Humans were on the males side, with their waists wrapped in towels, and to preserve their identities Static and Gear kept their mask and helmet on in the bath, "Man this is pure heaven." Naruto moaned while relaxing.

"You said it." Static agreed.

"I may be a fire shooter, but this bath is just great." Hotstreak said resting his head on the back of his hands.

"The aches in my shell feel like they've never been there." Carmen added.

"For real mon, me feet feel good as new." Kangor added as he kicked his feet up and out of the water.

Suddenly Naruto spotted Jiraiya trying to look over the bamboo fence to sneak a peak ,until Naruto quickly used a Light Energy whip on his back causing him to fall back into the springs, "Ow what was that for?" Jiraiya moaned.

"Didn't you hear what the girls said?" Naruto asked.

"Come one on peek that's all I need," Jiraiya begged. Naruto frowned and creates a Light Energy mallet and whacked him on the head, "Ouch, you're so rude to me, Naruto!" He whined.

While on the other side, Talon, Puff, and She-Bang were sitting in the women's side wrapped in towels with She-Bang wearing her mask as well, "Listen to those guys gossiping like banshee's." Puff said overhearing them.

"For real." She-Bang agreed.

"Anyway these hot springs are so exhilarating; my feathers feel good as new." Talon said as she relaxed.

Then the sliding door opened and three figures walked in, "Well ladies can we join you?" a voice asked.

Talon and Puff's head shot up recognizing that voice from a certain kunoichi who was in fact Naruto's first girlfriend. Yup it was Tenten, and accompanying her was Hinata, and Hanabi, with all three wrapped in towels, "Hey Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi, good to see you three." Talon greeted them.

Back on the males side, Naruto's head shot up hearing those three names so he used Adam's enlarging ability to make his ear bigger so he could get a clearer sound.

Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi sit in the springs and they finally noticed She-Bang, "Who's she?" Hanabi asked.

"Uh, an acquaintance of ours." Puff explained.

"This is She-Bang." Talon introduced.

"Nice to meet you, girls." She-Bang greeted them.

"These are Naruto's sweethearts, Tenten, Hinata, and her sister Hanabi." Puff introduced them.

"That's us." Hinata replied.

"Hold on there, all three of you are sweethearts of Naruto?" She-Bang asked.

"That's right and we're proud of it." Tenten replied.

While on the men's side Naruto was hearing it and felt touched, "Ten-Chan." He said happily to himself.

Jiraiya noticed him and protested, "Hey how come you get to peek and not me!"

Naruto got away from the fence and started yelling at Jiraiya, "I wasn't peeking I was just listening Ero-sennin!"

The girls on the other side overheard this, Talon, She-Bang, and Puff sigh at their behaviors. Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi on the other hand couldn't help but giggle at Naruto protests. While back on the mens side Static and Gear were slightly weirded out by Naruto and Jiraiya's quarrel about who's being the perv, "We're definitely not in Dakota anymore." Static said.

"For real bro." Gear agreed.

Soon everyone got out, and met up with each other, "Naruto-kun!" the three kunoichi cheered jumping into Naruto's embrace.

"Hey girls miss me?"

"Only by a lot!" Tenten answered as she cuddled with Naruto's face.

Jiraiya was busy scribbling notes on a notepad as fast as he could, but Naruto using his free hand sent a small fireball at the notepad burning it up, "Hey what'd ya do that for?" Jiraiya complains again.

"If me, or any of my girls are put into one of your books I will personally find a way to bring my father back to life so both of us can ring your neck." Naruto threatened him.

"Naruto-kun, we've noticed you have new friends and senseis." Hinata noted.

"That's right, Hinata-Chan. I see you three already met She-Bang," Naruto said looking at his newest female sensei, "Well let me introduce you to four more of my current senseis. Meet Static, Gear, Rubberband Man, and Jiraiya."

"What's up?" Static asked.

"Pleasure." Gear greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Rubberband Man greeted them.

"Yes very nice." Jiraiya grinned.

"Wait a minute, as in Jiraiya-sama the Gama Sannin?" Tenten asked in curiosity.

"Why yes my dear, indeed I am." Jiraiya said smugly.

"Oh my gosh another one of the Sannin! Oh if only I could meet the third and final member of the Sannin Tsunade-sama." Tenten said going fan girl.

"She's an admirer isn't she?" Jiraiya asked Naruto.

"Oh yeah," Naruto replied, "Anyway guys this is Tenten, Hinata, and her sister Hanabi."

"Nice to meet you." Hinata bowed her head.

"Yes very nice." Hanabi bowed her own head.

"So Ten-Chan, Hinata-Chan how're you two feeling?" Naruto asked about their health.

"Much better now." Tenten answered while stretching a bit.

"Yes, I almost thought I was a goner." Hinata added feeling a little down.

"Well don't worry, when I fight Neji in the final round I'll make him pay." Naruto promised him.

"Arigato, Naruto," Tenten thanked him, "Hey how about we all go get some ramen?"

"You mean from where Ayame works?" Hotstreak asked in excitement.

"No other place." Naruto replied.

"Then let's go!" Hotstreak cheered as he rushed off.

"What's with him?" Gear asked.

"Love interest." Naruto answered.

"Now I've seen everything." Static replied sarcastically.

As the Breed was heading after Hotstreak, Ebon looked back at Naruto, Static, his crew, and Jiraiya, "You comin dawgs?"

"We'll catch up with you." Naruto said as he took Jiraiya and Static along with his crew in another direction.

As they walked, Static figured since they were away from the Breed he could talk more, "Naruto, since we're still not officially on the same level as Ebon we can't trust them with our identities, but Gear, She-Bang, and I feel you should know our true names." Static began.

"So tell me." Naruto said wanting them to tell him already.

"Well first off my names Virgil Hawkins." Static introduced his real identity.

"I'm Richie Foley."

"And I'm Shenice Vale."

"Cool names." Naruto admitted.

Later, they approached the Hokage tower and in the Hokage's office, Sarutobi was doing some paperwork until a knock was heard at his door. "Come in." Sarutobi admitted them entry.

The door opens revealing Naruto, "Yo Jiji, how's it going?"

"Naruto?" Sarutobi gasped, "This has got to be the first time you've used the door since you've been able to pop in and out through portals," He chuckled, "Hold on shouldn't you be training for the Chunin Exams?"

"I am. I just thought I'd introduce you to my new senseis," Naruto began and looked at the half opened door, "Come in guys."

Static, Gear, Rubberband Man, and She-Bang walked in and presented themselves, "Oh I see you've made more friends Naruto, are they like Ebon and the Meta-breed?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes they're also Bang babies, well the guys are. The girl there is just incredibly strong." Naruto explained and motioned for each of them to approach and introduce themselves.

Static went first and shook hands with the old man, "Lord Hokage, it's an honor to meet you. My names Virgil Hawkins, but call me Static; cause I put a shock to your system."

"Very nice slogan." The Hokage admitted.

Then Gear walked up, "Yes an honor it is. My name's Richie Foley, but Gear's also my name; technology is my game. Take a card. Backpack!" Gear commanded as his backpack released a small arm that offered the Hokage a card who took it.

"Arigato." The Hokage accepted the card.

Adam approached and shook the Hokage's hand, "Nice to meet you sir. I'm Adam Evans, but everyone knows me as Rubberband Man, and I'm also Ebon's little brother."

"Ebon didn't mention about having a brother." Sarutobi wondered.

"We've been on an uneasy family relationship." Adam explained.

Finally She-Bang approached and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Lord Hokage. I'm Shenice Vale, but everyone calls me She-Bang."

"Pleasure dear." Sarutobi replied.

"And I got another sensei, someone you might be familiar with." Naruto said looking back at the door as Jiraiya entered.

"Jiraiya?" Sarutobi gasped in shock.

"Hi sensei." Jiraiya greeted.

"I see you finally made it thought you are a bit late." The Hokage crossed his arms.

"Well I sorta hit a little detour." Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head.

"Our villages hot springs was it?" The Hokage asked expecting it.

Jiraiya just chuckled nervously and the Hokage sighed. Naruto spoke up, "Hold up! You mean you called Ero-sennin here?"

Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya, and realized that Naruto chose a nickname for him that best suited his personality. He then cleared his throat and spoke, "Yes Naruto. I had called Jiraiya here ahead of time to be your personal instructor not only for the Chunin Exams but to also help you in your father's Jutsus and styles."

"No kidding?" Naruto asked Jiraiya.

"That's right." Jiraiya answered.

"All right, not only will I be taught like my father, but I'll also be trained to use my newest powers." Naruto said in excitement.

"Well Naruto, you and your friends better run along, me and my sensei have business to catch up on." Jiraiya explained.

"You got it Ero-sennin, come on guys." Naruto said as his new senseis headed out the door.

Soon they were at Ichiraku, where everyone was having a bowel of ramen, "Mm. This stuff is good." Static said as he ate.

Gear had the visor area covering his mouth open up so he could eat, "Yeah, almost better than Burger Fool."

"Has a flavor to it." Rubberband Man agreed.

"For real." She-Bang put in.

"What'd I tell ya, the best there is. Hey how about another bowl for me, Ayame?" Hotstreak asked.

"Me to!" Naruto added.

"Coming up, boys." Ayame said cheery and she and her father started another batch for them.

Later on, Naruto payed for his 13 Meta-Human senseis, and his three girlfriends, as it was getting late, "Well it's getting late, sorry Naruto, but we gotta jet." Static said.

"We'll I'll see you guys tomorrow." Naruto replied.

"Better believe it." Gear said.

"I will!" Naruto gave a thumb's up.

Gear activated the portal and the four of them hurried back to Dakota. Naruto then turns to his Senseis. "Well you guys this next month I'm gonna need all your help once again to strengthen me up."

"We always got your back, Naruto." Ebon reminded him.

"That's right." Talon agreed.

Naruto smiled, and then turned to his girlfriends, "And I know you three will be rooting for me right?"

"We'll root until we lose our voices." Hinata promised.

"Count on it!" Hanabi added.

"We know you can win, Naruto." Tenten finished.

"Arigato girls. Well I better head home and get some sleep. This months gonna be a tough one, let me tell you." Naruto said as he and the Meta-Breed headed back to the mansion.

**(And this chapter is done.)**


	17. Finals Kick Off

**(And here's the last for now.)**

Static, Gear, She-Bang, and Rubberband Man had been traveling to Konoha through Gear's portal for a number of weeks. During that time they, along with the Meta-Breed, and Jiraiya have been training Naruto for the Chunin Exams, which wasn't that far ahead. Over by the waterfall, Naruto was in a Taijutsu spar with Jiraiya while the others watched him, "That's it Naruto keep you head in the game, and don't leave an opening for your opponent." Jiraiya instructed as Naruto did so, while he continued to fight.

"For a thirteen year old he certainly has moves." Adam admitted.

"Well he learned from the best." Hotstreak replied arrogantly.

"Well if you're the best, how come you've never actually beaten us?" Static teased.

"Watch it Sparky!" Hotstreak barked.

"Yeah, we're doing you a favor and not busting you guys up out of respect for Naruto." Ebon added.

"You're right my bad." Static apologized.

Soon Jiraiya and Naruto stopped to catch their breath, "That'll be it." Jiraiya panted.

"Good, thanks for the work out." Naruto said as he sat down to relax.

"Let me ask you again Jiraiya, you and this Orochimaru were once teammates?" Talon asked.

"Yes that's right. Since we were Genin we were assigned to be on the same squad with our third member, Tsunade." Jiraiya explained.

"And the reason he went rogue ninja was because of his illegal experimentations with human bodies?" Gear asked a little freaked.

"Yes, he had an ambition to learn every jutsu in the world," Jiraiya began, "He had to peel back the layers of every human who had abilities that captured his attention."

"That is sick and wrong." Static gagged.

"I know, after he was discovered he fled the village never to be seen again. Unfortunately now he's made himself known.

"Yeah he's after Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan." Naruto explained.

"Figures as much," Jiraiya sighed, "He's always been fixated on the Uchiha's Kekkei Genkai."

"Because if he had the Sharingan he can learn every jutsu in the world faster." Gear deduced.

"Yeah, and somewhere he's using the Chunin Exams to his advantage." Naruto added.

"Well so long as Kakashi can keep Sasuke influenced on other matters along with Orochimaru's curse mark, he should be fine." Jiraiya replied.

"I wouldn't be too sure about it." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Jiraiya asked.

"It was nothing," Naruto replied, "So anyway I think I finally got all of your powers down." Naruto said as he used his static electricity to levitate nearby objects.

"You sure have, you really are a fast learner." Static noted.

"Yup. Oh here, Naruto. I got you a little something," Gear said holding out a huge disk and some metal egg shaped devices, "This is a saucer that Static uses to fly on, I figured you could use one to. I also added some zap caps to your arsenal. Most of them are restraining devices, and some release a burst of electricity, light, sticky substances, and other substances. And with my intellect now a part of you, I'm sure you can come up with your own kind."

"Wow thanks Gear Sensei, and you're right. During some of my free time since I got your brain I've been working on various seals, inventions, and such to help me become a better ninja." Naruto said taking a bite out of his chocolate bar.

"Well I got some stuff to do so feel free who have the day off, Naruto," Jiraiya said, "Oh and here boys." Jiraiya said tossing an orange book to the male Meta-Humans and left.

"Hey how can we read these we can't read your language!" Hotstreak protested.

"Don't worry about that," Gear began, "Backpack!"

Backpack crawled off Gear's back and onto the ground. His back opened up revealing numerous pairs of glasses with green lenses, "Wear these and you'll be able to read through other languages, and it'll help you with your dyslexia Adam."

"Cool." Adam said as he and the guys put the glasses on and looked at the books.

"Wonder how good a writer Lord Jiraiya really is?" Static wondered as they began to read.

About an hour later we find Static, Gear, Adam, Carmen, Shiv, Onyx, and Ferret lying on the ground with drops of blood leaking out of their noses. While Ebon, Hotstreak, and Kangor continued reading it not the least bit freaked out by its content, "I may never read a book again." Static said freaked out.

"I've officially malfunctioned my brain with horrendous thoughts." Gear added.

"I hope Sharon never finds out about me reading something like this." Adam put in.

"My eyes are on fire!" Carmen cried.

"Mine to!" Ferret agreed.

"That is not funny." Shiv said trying to get the images out of his head.

Onyx was trying to clear his head by slapping himself for Jiraiya's writings started mixing with his thoughts on Puff, "What you dawgs can't handle this?" Ebon asked.

"Yeah man up." Hotstreak added.

"For real." Kangor agreed.

"I never woulda thought Ebon and Hotstreak were pervs." Talon said.

"Hey I'm not perverted I just happen to find this interesting to read." Hotstreak protested.

Naruto sighed, "Well I'm getting out of here. Feel free to hang out at my place." Naruto turned his legs into a vapor wisp and flew off.

Naruto flew around the city looking down on it, until he spotted Sakura and Ino walking around with a flower in their hands. He dove down and floated before them, "Hey there ladies out for an afternoon stroll?"

"Hey Naruto, well we were going to hospital to see if Sasuke's all right…" Sakura began

"But according to the doctors there he vanished into thin air." Ino added.

"Hmm." Naruto thought.

"Oh I hope nothing's happened to him." Sakura said in worry.

"Well Sakura have you seen Kakashi around the village lately?" Naruto asked.

"Not since the prelims, why?" she asked.

'Hopefully Kakashi's with Sasuke, but what's he going to do to help him take on the powers of a Jinchuriki?' Naruto thought before coming out of thought, "It's nothing. I'm sure Sasuke will make it to the finals, but before you see him with whatever he's got in store, you're gonna watch how I do."

"Why do you seem so confident Naruto? You saw what Neji did to Hinata, he'll probably try to do worse to you!" Ino exclaimed.

"Am I detecting a hint of worry from you, Ino?" Naruto teased.

Ino puffed her cheeks out, "No why would I be worried about you of all people? In fact I'm hoping Neji beats you to a bloody pulp!" Ino protested.

Naruto smirked, "Just a reaction I was expecting from you. Well I'm off girls, later!" he flew off.

'I hope you're right about Sasuke, Naruto.' Sakura thought feeling worried for her teammate.

Naruto continued flying through the village until he spotted Gaara sitting atop one of the buildings. Naruto looked determined as he floated down behind him and Gaara turned to see Naruto, "Enjoying the view are ya? I would to from on the roof of this place." Naruto admitted while smirking.

"What do you want, Uzumaki Naruto?" Gaara asked feeling irate.

"Just out for a walk or fly. Since I spotted you I figured I'd come down and have a word with you."

"Have a word?" Gaara wondered as his demeanor didn't change.

"Yes. I know who you are and what you have sealed inside you." Naruto said standing tall before Gaara.

"You mean?" Gaara asked.

"That's right, sealed inside you is Shukaku." Naruto explained.

Gaara was actually shocked that someone actually figured it out on there own, "How did?"

"Because, I have my own sealed in me, Kyubi no Kitsune." Naruto answered.

Gaara was more interested, "So you're…"

"Yes. I am also a Jinchuriki just like you, and judging from the way you act I can tell you've been through it all, pain, suffering, hatred, longing for a place in life, what to live for." Naruto read Gaara like a book.

"Yes. I have wondered what to live for, but now I know, my purpose in life is to kill, and I'll kill those who get in my way." Gaara explained with a little bijuu power leaking out.

Naruto released some of Kyubi's essence as well to counter Gaara's, "Well I'll let you off with a little warning. If you kill anyone I hold dear to me I will personally see to it you suffer the same fate even if you are a Jinchuriki I'll prove that my demon is the strongest." He warned him as he faded into a shadow portal and disappeared. Gaara stood while squinting his eyes, and vanished in a Shunshin of sand.

Three days later, it was the night before the Chunin Exams. Naruto was at Ichiraku having a drink by himself, "So what's up Naruto, it's been awhile since you came in." Teuchi said as he made some ramen.

"Well I was kinda overly training myself." Naruto explained.

Ayame who was cleaning the counters overheard him, "Oh my, I hope you're ok."

"In the words of one of my newest sensei's 'Give me a sec, I'll bounce back'." He quoted Rubberband Man.

"Well that's good." Teuchi said as he finished making a bowel of ramen, "Ayame." He addressed his daughter who took the bowl.

"Here you go." Ayame says setting the bowl of ramen in front of Naruto.

Naruto was surprised at the bowel of special ramen sat in front of him. Naruto looked up at Ayame who smiled sweetly, "Yo Teuchi I didn't order anything yet."

"Don't worry about it," Teuchi began, "The finals are tomorrow you're going to need the energy."

Naruto smiled, "Arigato guys." He started chowing down.

Half an hour later, Naruto returned home to his mansion and found the Meta-Breed sleeping on couches and some arm chairs. Naruto smiled as he made his way to his room. He got changed and plopped into bed, "Tomorrows finally the day Kyubi." Naruto began.

"**Yes, the day you finally show that Neji prick that his philosophies are pure lies."**

"Yeah, but I'm also concerned about what Orochimaru is planning," Naruto adds, "I don't know what's going to happen, but we have to be prepared otherwise the village is going to be in for collision of chaos."

"**I know what you mean. I've been feeling it ever since we met him. Plus Gaara, it's no question he'll be willing to use Shukaku's power to the extreme, if Sasuke dies…"**

"Don't even go there," Naruto interrupted him, "As much as I would want to see him get tossed around. I wouldn't want to see him die."

"**You getting a soft for him?"**

"Hardly, it's not because I care about him. It's just that he's a Konoha ninja, and we look after our own." Naruto laid his head back. Soon he fell asleep and slept the night away knowing tomorrow was another chance to prove to the village who he really is and not what they say he is.

When morning came, the Meta-Breed woke up and found Naruto wasn't there. Ferret was ready to sniff him out until Onyx found a note on the table, "Dear guys, I decided to head out to the arena early to get a good fresh start. I didn't want to wake you up. Come to the arena when you awake and be sure to look for me there. Signed Naruto." Onyx read the letter.

"That kid is so spineless." Puff sighed.

"What'd you expect from him?" Kangor asked.

"Well we better head over there if we wanna catch him go postal on that Hyuga chump." Ebon said opening a portal and they hurried in.

Meanwhile Naruto was walking around the old training ground until he caught the backsides of two familiar kunoichi's, "Ten-Chan, Hinata-Chan?" he asked.

The two Kunoichi turned around with smiles, "Morning Naruto-kun." They greeted him.

"Morning to you both too, but why're you here?" Naruto asked.

"We wanted to make sure we saw you before the Chunin Exams, and we'd figured you come here first." Tenten explained.

"We also wanted to wish you luck during not only your match with Neji, but against any one else you're faced as well, even if it's Hanabi." Hinata added.

"If it comes down to me fighting against her, I'll be sure not to rough her up too much." Naruto chuckled and the two giggled, "But girls in all honesty from you, do you really think I have what it takes to win?"

"Of course Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"Even though you've never fought Neji at all, he doesn't know about your new powers, and that is the advantage you'll have over him." Tenten explained.

"Thanks Ten-Chan. And it's great to see you girls believing in me."

"Well you believed in me and Tenten during out matches remember? Even though we lost we sought to do our best and that's what really matters." Hinata said.

"And we want you to do the same, even if you lose you'll always be our number one shinobi." Tenten added.

Naruto looked ready to shed some tears beneath his sunglasses, "Come here you two!" he stretched his rubber arms forward and enveloped both girls into a tight hug. He kissed both of them and they each kissed him back, "Well I better get going see you at the stadium." Naruto vanished into a shadow portal. The kunoichi nodded to each other and took off for the stadium.

At the Chunin Exams stadium the crowds were pouring in, ranging from Daimyo's of other nations to other nation tourists. In the audience were Tenten and Hinata sitting by Hiashi Hyuga, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Guy, and Lee, Kiba sat eager to watch the match, along with Asuma and Kurenai. In the box seats above was Sarutobi and arriving was Suna's Kazekage.

On top of the roof of a stand in the stadium, the Meta-Breed sat on it looking down on the challengers. While Carmen and Ferret were stuffing themselves with snacks from the stadium's concession stand, the rest of the Breed was eager for the matches to begin. Then a portal opens behind and out comes Static and his crew, "Yo we too late for the opening?" Gear asked.

"Just in time." Shiv answered.

"Cool." Static said they took a seat on the roof.

While in the crowds, Sakura and Ino were looking down onto the field and saw no sign of Sasuke or Naruto, "I don't see Sasuke anywhere." Sakura noticed.

"Naruto-kun hasn't arrived hasn't arrived yet." Hinata said feeling worried.

"Don't worry Hinata, he'll make it." Tenten assured her.

While amongst the competitors, Hanabi and Shikamaru noticed that Naruto wasn't there yet. The new proctor who had a toothpick in his mouth, looked among the challengers, "So far two haven't shown up, but rules are rules I have to start explaining now."

Before the proctor could begin, they heard flute music familiar to the Genin of Konoha and several Jonin coming from the entry way into the arena. They saw emerging from the entry way and coming into the light was Naruto playing his flute. He continued walking forward still playing until he reached the other contestants playing a few more notes before he stopped and looked to them all, "Hope you're all ready for a good fight." He smirked.

"I knew he would make it." Ebon said.

The proctor sighed seeing at least seeing one of the two missing competitors arrived, "All right listen up. I am the Genma Shiranui; proctor for stage three of the Chunin Exams," He began, "Before we begin I must show you all there has been an alteration in the final match ups." He said pulled out the tournament graph that had a small alteration. It revealed Dosu was dropped from the competition meaning Hanabi would be fighting either Shikamaru or Temari.

Naruto was shocked to see that Dosu was dropped from the match, 'One of Orochimaru's own ninja dropped out, what's this all about?' he thought.

'So I may have to fight another girl? How troublesome.' Shikamaru complained as this alteration of the match ups affected him.

'Fighting a little girl? Hardly worth it.' Temari thought.

'So either Shikamaru or Temari? No worries if I'd fight Shikamaru, but Temari she took out Tenten with just a wave of her fan.' Hanabi thought.

While up on the stands roof Static was curious, "Which one's Neji Hyuga; the one Naruto's fighting against?" he asked the Breed.

Talon answered, "The one with the pale eyes, the older one." She pointed out Naruto's opponent.

"That kid looks like he's got issues." Rubberband Man said noticing his facial demeanor.

"He does. Naruto and Hinata told us about the Hyuga family and their problems with both houses." Ebon answered.

Back down in the stadium, Genma continued, "Now listen up the contestants for the first match stay down here, the rest of you wait above until you're called. If any opponent fails to enter the ring when they're called then they forfeit their match to their opponent."

So as everyone left the arena Naruto and Neji stood on opposite sides, both ready to engage in combat. Naruto and Neji stood on opposite ends as Genma stood between them, "The first match of the Chunin Exam Finals Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga." He announced which got the crowds cheering.

"Before we begin, is there something you'd like to say?" Neji asked with distaste in his tone.

Naruto lowered his sunglasses, "Only that you're going to be in for a world of hurt!"

"If you're both ready, you may begin!" Genma called as the match began.

**(And there's the chapter. Don't miss next time.)**


	18. The Finals

**(Welcome to the finals guys.)**

The crowds cheered as the match begun. Naruto taking the first strike rushed for Neji who activated his Byakugan, 'That fool is pathetic coming straight at me,' Neji thought. Naruto rushed forward, until he was closing in on Neji but ran into a shadow portal appearing in front of him, "What?" Neji gasped. He then saw a shadow form above him. He saw Naruto with his Kangor legs ready to slam kick down on the Hyuga boy with one of his legs.

Neji jumped out of the way before Naruto put a small crater in the ground, "Portals come in handy Neji, but I'm sure you knew that already didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to make you regret not backing out when you had the chance." Neji warned him.

"If there's one thing I learned over the years it's to never back out even when the odds are against me." Naruto replied.

"Then you're just a fool." Neji spat.

"We'll see whose the fool." Naruto answered as he summoned ten Kage Bunshins who were concentrating fire in their palms.

"Here it comes." Hotstreak said looking excited.

"Taste our fire barrage!" The Naruto's shouted as they threw their fireballs together forming a bigger one.

"Not good enough!" Neji started as he jumped away but managed to get a few burns on his arms.

"Not bad Neji, but I got plenty more tricks where that one came from." Naruto warned him.

"No matter how many you throw at me it won't make a difference. Your fate was already sealed when you and I were destined to meet on the arena." Neji lectured him.

"Dude you seriously have an unhealthy view of life," Naruto replied, "Nothing can truly be predicted, just like my dad wasn't meant to become Hokage because of destiny. And I'm gonna shot you I don't need destiny to become Hokage!" he summoned more clones that pulled the same fire stunt as before with Neji jumping away but still got a few burns on his legs.

"Resorting to the same tricks and such you used in the previous fight during the preliminaries," Neji began, "What village would want a one trick pony as their leader?"

"Actually Neji I'm no one trick pony," Naruto replied, "During the month I've acquired some new abilities, and you're going to be the first subject they'll be tried out on!" Naruto used She-bang's running speed and acrobatic jumps heading for Neji, while charging up his hands with electromagnetic charges. Neji readied his chakra charged hands and was blocking blows from Naruto, until the blonde shinobi grabbed Neji's arms and shocked him with a large amount of electricity. Neji screamed as the electricity shocked him, until he threw Naruto off, luckily the boy landed on his feet, "Shocking wasn't it?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Hold on when did Naruto learn how to generate static electricity?" Shikamaru wondered.

"That is odd." Shino admitted.

"It's thanks to one of his new senseis." Hanabi replied.

"So you can now generate electricity, it changes nothing." Neji replied feeling like it didn't matter.

"How little you understand me, Neji!" Naruto began as he reached into his coat and threw out a small circular disk that unfolded revealing his static saucer. He jumped on it and flew around like Static.

"Look at him go!" Ino gasped.

"I never woulda considered it." Sakura was equally shocked.

"Well there's your first surprise of the day, Kotetsu." Izumo began to his partner.

"Yeah, who woulda thought Naruto obtained a new type of ability." Kotetsu replies to his partner.

Naruto was flying around on his saucer making Neji unfocused not knowing how to hit, "What's the matter Neji, can't attack what you can't keep up with?" Naruto joked.

"You should know not to doubt the Byakugan!" Neji shouted grabbing some shuriken and threw them at Naruto.

"Sorry pal, but metal objects will never touch me again!" Naruto shouted using electricity to manipulate the shuriken into the direction of Neji.

Neji however deflected them all using the Heavenly Spin technique known to the Hyuga's Main house, which surprised the Hyuga sisters and their father, "Your efforts are futile." Neji warned Naruto.

"That's no so threatening coming from a guy who won't let go of the past." Naruto rebuffed him.

"What did you say?" Neji asked with a frown.

"You heard me. Look at you acting like a stuck up ass who thinks everything's written in stone all because your dad sacrificed himself for the greater good of everything." Naruto lectured him as Neji shouted.

"My father was forced upon his will being a branch member!"

"Forced or not, think of what would've happened if it was left unresolved. Kumo would've gone to war with us," Naruto continued, "It's sad what happened to your dad, but that's no excuse to take your frustrations out on everyone around you. Especially those of the Hyuga's main house!"

"What would you know when you're not even a Hyuga, nor do you have family?!" Neji shot back sending chills in the air.

"You stupid son of a… You think just because I grew up without parents I don't know what dealing with shit is like? Well let me tell you I know more about putting up with shit than you do! When my father sacrificed himself to take down the Kyubi thirteen years ago, he sealed it inside me and hoped the village would appreciate that I've been keeping a destructive force at bay!" Naruto shouted as the crowd was in shock while Gaara was trembling upon realizing Naruto understood to a degree what his life was like.

"But you know how they treated me? By attempting to have me killed, loathe me, beat me, and just plain put down my own morale! But when my senseis the Meta-Breed came into my life, they filled me with hope that I can make a difference and turn my life around. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for them! And now I'm gonna show you the true power of a Meta-Human!" he called jumping on his saucer and levitated himself up.

"This could be explosive." Static told the guys.

"No denial at that." Gear replied.

Naruto went through some hand seals, "Fire Lightning style; Pyro Electro Dragon blasts!" he shouted releasing a blast of electricity from his right palm, and a blast of fire from his left palm. Both blasts took on the form of dragon heads with one made of fire, and the other of lightning. The two blasts roared and dove down at Neji who barely managed to avoid the blasts but soon felt something behind him. The Hyuga prodigy spun to see a Kage Bunshin with his right arm as a light mallet that swatted Neji to the side as he rolled on the ground. Naruto landed on the ground and his clone dispels, "You may live by fate and destiny Neji, but it's not how I live. I live my own life and not what others say. And that's why I aim to win."

Neji growled as he got to his feet, "No matter what you say…" he began until he charged at Naruto with his gentle fist, "Once a loser always a loser!" he threw a punch for Naruto, but the Meta-Human ninja jumped a bit and stretched his body, widening it like a volleyball net. Neji ended up punching his body but it absorbed the blow like a sponge, "But how?" Neji gasped at seeing his stuck arm.

Naruto smirked, "Rubber is a very special substance Neji, and a very powerful ability. Especially when your body can stretch like it!" Naruto said sucking it in thus sucking Neji's right arm into his stomach. Naruto waited before releasing his held in stomach and shot Neji backwards causing him to land on his back.

"Now it's onto my next phase of victory." Naruto says summoning some Kage Bunshins that started their own hand signs, "Ninpo; Vapor shroud Jutsu!" they shout blowing vapor from their mouths covering the field in smoke.

"This won't be enough. You forget that my eyes see it all!" Neji says seeing the chakra points on Naruto. He charges for Naruto, but failed to see him holding something in his hand. Naruto threw it revealing to be a zap cap, that upon contact with Neji unleashed a blinding light disrupting his vision, "I can't see!" Neji cried.

With Neji blinded Naruto was rushing forward mixing Onyx's strength with She-Bang's strength and punches the poor Hyuga across the field and into the wall. "So Neji why don't you stop here and now, I mean who knows maybe it's your destiny to lose to me?" Naruto mocked.

"That's ridiculous!" Neji shouted as he charged at Naruto with his speed and used another gentle fist technique to try and strike Naruto's chakra points, but due to Naruto's rubber properties wasn't able to properly strike his chakra points.

"Stop it Neji, you're tickling me!" Naruto chuckled. Neji tried punching harder, but Naruto caught his one arm and punched him in the stomach with an electrical charged fist, "That's called a tazer punch."

Neji recoiled from taking so many hits as Naruto stood looking fresh as a daisy, "How can you possibly?" Neji began but was cut off.

"Because you underestimate opponents, Neji," Naruto began, "And that's why you're about to lose this fight!" Naruto powered up Kyubi's chakra and took off tackling Neji, before grabbing him by the arm and spun him around before throwing him into the wall. He peeled off the ground and fell onto the arena.

The crowd was in shock at what just happened as Genma observed the condition of Neji and spoke up, "The winner of the first match of the Chunin Exams is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Tenten shouted, "You did it Naruto!" and soon everyone in the stadium started cheering and applauding, with over half of the high ranking shinobi feeling very impressed.

Naruto looked around seeing how much of an impact he left on them and smiled while waving up at them, "He did it, he actually did it!" Static said in amaze.

"Never doubted him for a second." Ebon replied.

"Way to go Naruto!" Shiv, Ferret, and Hotstreak were jumping up cheering.

"Oh man, Naruto's even able to beat Neji?" Shikamaru asked in shock.

"That's right!" Hanabi answered as she continued to cheer for him.

Up in the Hokage box Sarutobi thought, 'How remarkable, Naruto. You'll go far in the shinobi world for sure.'

The Kazekage watched in more amazement, 'Interesting, he just might make a very potential vessel if things don't go as planned.'

Naruto watched as Neji was carried off by the medics, and knew he headed back up to the others. When he arrived he was congratulated by Hanabi with a truckload of kisses while Shikamaru congratulated him as well. Then appearing in the stands was the Breed and Static's crew, "Well done Naruto you beat him." Ebon congratulated him.

"Yeah you whooped his ass hard." Hotstreak added.

"That was off the hook, Naruto!" Static put in.

"To the Square Root!" Gear added.

"Way to go there champ." She-Bang finished.

Shikamaru was confused, "Naruto, who're these new guys?" he asks looking at Static and his crew.

"Well Shikamaru these are my newest sensei's who've been training me this last month, Static, Gear, Rubberband Man, and She-Bang." Naruto explained.

"Nice to be ya bro." Static shook the lazy ninja's hand.

"Uh likewise I guess." Shikamaru replied.

"Naruto-kun," Two lovely voice called and the Meta-Humans made way revealing Hinata and Tenten, "Congratulations!" they jumped Naruto and planted non-stop kisses all over his face.

She-Bang whistled, "Dang that kids more popular than Lil' Romeo."

They looked down waiting for the next match supposedly between Sasuke and Gaara, but with no Sasuke Genma was planning to award the match to Gaara if another ninja hadn't explained to him that Sasuke's match was to be prolonged, "Will Shino Aburame and Kankuro come down here at once."

"I forfeit!" Kankuro called nervously.

"Huh?" Naruto asked seeing this change of events, but knew something was up.

"Then will Temari and Shikamaru Nara will be taking place now." Genma continued.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru planning to forfeit as well but thought, 'Sorry Shikamaru, but you need to do this.' He grew his leg and foot, before kicking Shikamaru off the railing and into the stadium, much to the boy's ire. With no other option he decided to fight anyway.

When the match began Shikamaru was using his tactical planning to avoid most of Temari's wind jutsu, while formulating a plan of attack. As Naruto, the Breed, and Static's crew watched, Gear was the most impressed with Shikamaru's tactics as he was finding ways around Temari one way after another, "That Shikamaru sure has planning." Gear admitted.

"I'll say. He's calculating Temari's moves like he knows what's going to happen." She-Bang noticed.

"Well that's Shikamaru the lazy genius for you." Naruto replied taking a bite out of a chocolate bar.

"Looks like you got some competition, Gear." Static teased.

"Oh yeah, let's have him build all your gadgets for you." Gear replied in sarcasm.

Soon Shikamaru managed to catch Temari with his jutsu. Everyone eagerly waited to see what came next, only for Shikamaru to declare forfeit giving Temari victory. The Breed groaned along with Gear who was so confused, "I saw this coming a mile away." Naruto sighed until he saw appearing in a Shunshin of leaves were Kakashi and Sasuke dressed in all black and had longer bangs.

"Your name?" Genma asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He answered.

So after getting the ok from Genma that Sasuke wasn't disqualified, Kakashi went to the crowd along with Shikamaru, while Gaara came down eager to spill some blood. Up in the competitors box , Ebon spoke, "So Uchiha boy finally showed."

"Well about time." Puff replied.

"Yeah why'd he have to make everyone wait?" Onyx asked.

"Probably just wanted to have a dramatic entrance," Hotstreak suggested, "What a show off."

Soon Shikamaru returned to the crowd, "Hey where's Naruto?" Adam asked.

"Said he had to talk with Kakashi-sensei." The lazy genius replied.

"Wonder why?" Static asked.

When Genma started the match, Sasuke fought Gaara using fast speed to get past his sand shield. Naruto watched from the audience along side Kakashi, Guy, Sakura, and Ino, "I can see you've also been busy this month." Naruto told Kakashi who rubbed the back of his head.

"Look!" Ino called as they saw Gaara submerge himself in a dome of sand.

'**Uh-oh.'** Kyubi thought.

'That can't be good.' Naruto thought.

"What's Sasuke doing now?" Sakura asked as Sasuke was charging up electricity into his palm.

"Chidori?" Naruto gasped, "That's what you've been teaching him?"

"It may be the only way he'll win the match." Kakashi replied.

The Meta-Humans watched Sasuke power up, while Static looked a tad envious, "Wonder if I could do that?"

"I don't know Stat man, but that move looks deadly." Gear says scanning the technique.

Sasuke with his Chidori charged at Gaara's sand dome and shockingly pierced into it, surprising the Suna shinobi, "He broke through it." Naruto gasped.

'**I think Sasuke might've made things worse.'** Kyubi thought until he was interrupted by a scream coming from the sand dome.

"IT'S MY BLOOD!" His shrieking scream echoed past Naruto's world all the way to Dakota, where Robert Hawkins was stepping outside, "Hmm, must be a hospital patient." He shrugged.

Back at the stadium, a fake Anbu activated a genjutsu putting the audience to sleep, while most Jonin, Naruto, and Sakura used the release sign to not be affected by it while Static covered the Breed and his pals with his electromagnetic force field. When they saw they wouldn't worry about the jutsu affecting them any longer they looked around seeing ninja were fighting each other, "Guys I don't like this." Carmen trembled.

"Neither do I." Static agreed.

**(And there's the chapter for now.)**


	19. War on Konoha

**(Welcome to the next chapter.)**

Every spectator in the arena fell asleep due to the Jutsu that was casted. All except for the Jonin, Chunin, Naruto, Sakura, and Hanabi, "What's going on here?" Hanabi gasped.

"This is war, Hanabi." Naruto answered.

"War?" Sakura gasped.

"Yes, this was Orochimaru's plan all along," Naruto answered as he looked at the arena seeing Gaara and Sasuke weren't there, "Oh no."

The others looked down seeing why Naruto was shocked, "Where are Sasuke and Gaara?" Hanabi asked.

"I don't know, but I got to find them." Naruto answered.

"You'll need my help." Hanabi added while activating her Byakugan.

"I'm coming to!" Sakura put in.

"Ok you all be careful out there and make sure Sasuke is all right." Kakashi instructed.

"Don't worry." Naruto said as he grew his Ferret snout, "I'll sniff him out. Come on guys!" Naruto took off followed by Hanabi and Sakura.

Meanwhile Static, his crew, and the Breed saw all that was going on, "What do we do now?" Carmen asked in worry.

"We stand and fight!" Ebon answered as he takes a stand.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Ebon." Static smirked and the whole group took off into to the village to protect it.

Meanwhile with Naruto and his team, the girls were following Naruto who using his snout to sniff Sasuke out, while Hanabi had her Byakugan activated so she sees how far he is, "Come on girls, it can't be long now." Naruto said as he followed the scent.

"I hope Sasuke's all right." Sakura said in worry.

"He should be fine. He's just as stubborn as I can be." Naruto admitted.

"Up ahead!" Hanabi called as she could see chakra signatures and upon arriving they saw Sasuke unconscious while Gaara was in a half Shukaku form.

"Oh no Sasuke!" Sakura gasped.

Naruto frowned at Gaara, "I warned you what would happen if you struck my comrades!"

"Empty threats, Uzumaki Naruto. But perhaps you can provide a better challenge." Gaara replied.

Naruto frowned as he summoned a Kage Bunshin, "Take Sasuke someplace safe," He ordered his clone that collected the unconscious Uchiha, and entered a shadow portal, "Girls stay back, this guys mine." Naruto ordered the girls who stood back.

"Now let's fight Uzumaki Naruto!" Gaara bellowed.

"Fine by me!" Naruto answered as he sent a blast of fire from his right arm towards the Suna ninja.

However Gaara used his Shukaku claw to block the incoming fire assault, but when he looked he saw Naruto come rushing towards him with his Energy Knives and was attempting to slice his form, but couldn't really break the sand on him. Naruto kept trying again and again until Gaara's upper body was being consumed by sand transforming him into what looked like a human Raccoon Dog, "Suna Shuriken!" he fired huge shuriken made from sand at Naruto.

"Nice try!" Naruto called as he covered himself and the girls with an electromagnetic force field shielding them from the attack, "My turn!" He flew at Gaara with his hands charged with electricity.

Gaara sent forth two sand claws. Naruto dodged them but realized he wasn't their target, instead they went for Sakura and Hanabi who were too slow to dodge and were pinned to the tree, "Naruto-kun!" Hanabi called.

"We can't move!" Sakura called. Soon the two were losing consciousness.

"Hang on girls!" Naruto rushed back, only to be blocked by a sand wall.

"You're not going anywhere!" Gaara exclaimed.

Naruto shook it off and fixed his sunglasses, "That's fine with me!" he threw a zap cap at Gaara which entangled him, "Gotcha now!" Gaara used his sand to bust out of the device which threw Naruto off, "Oh man that didn't work!" he retaliated by summoning hundreds of himself. One of them snuck around Gaara and made it to the girls who turned his arm into light energy buzz saw and cut through the sand and freed the girls, "Time to get these two someplace safe." He took them into a shadow portal.

Naruto's other clones meanwhile were stretching around and wrapping their arms and bodies around the Sand Jinchuriki to keep him from escaping, while the remaining bunch fired both electromagnetic blasts and fire blasts. The Suna ninja took most of the attacks which resulted in some of the sand on his body crumbling, "No, I shall not be defeated!" Gaara cried as he sent sand everywhere causing all his clones to be dispelled and that sand was piling back onto Gaara molding him into something else.

Back in the village, every civilian and child were being led to safety bunkers in the village. The Oto and Suna shinobi were on the attack, but the shinobi of Konoha retaliated. Assisting them were Static, his crew, and surprisingly the Meta-Breed. Static was flying around throwing zaps of electricity at some Suna ninja's who were throwing kunai and shuriken at him, "Well at least you fellas in this world don't carry firearms," Static said as he shocked some more and magnetized a metal pole that wrapped around them, thus rendering them helpless, "Well that oughta hold you until further notice." Static explained.

Shiv was using his energy knives to swipe some Oto ninjas, "Well fellas I hate to drop the log on you but…" he began as he sends energy shurikens to cut some rope that were holding some logs up and the logs fell on top of the ninjas, "I can't resist." He chuckled.

Talon was flying around swooping down on three Suna and Oto ninjas and unleashed her wail on them, along with aiming her wail at a water tank on a roof that fell over and landed on them, "That takes care of them."

"Watch your back!" Gear called throwing a zap cap at an Oto ninja attempting to jump her from behind. The cap unleashed a sticky substance that kept the ninja from moving.

"Thanks, I guess." Talon thanked him.

"Don't mention it." Gear answered as they went back to fighting.

Puff, Onyx, and Carmen were also fending off against some Suna ninjas. Carmen and Onyx were about to attack, but Puff stood in front, "Ah-Ah, ladies first." She said taking a breath and unleashed smoke to shroud them, "Ok now you can go."

"Time to bowl them over, Onyx give me some support!" Carmen ordered as he curled up. Onyx picked him up like a bowling ball and threw him like one, causing the ninja to be knocked out like pins.

"Strike!" Onyx cheered

.

While around a forest area, Ferret was jumping from tree to tree as some Oto ninjas chased him. Ferret hid in a tree and grabbed a hold of a tree branch pulling it back, and when the ninja were coming closer he let it go and it swung back knocking the ninja off the tree and to the ground, "I smelt ya coming a mile away!" Ferret called to them.

While back in the village Hotstreak had thrown a Suna ninja into a wall, "That'll teach ya!" he ranted until he hears a cry for help and looked down seeing Ayame and her father getting chased by Oto ninja, "Ayame!" he cried as he rushed and leaped down getting between them.

"Hotstreak!" Ayame cried.

"You two get out of here, go!" Hotstreak ordered as they hurried and the Bang Baby conjured up fireballs, "Yah!" he threw the balls of fire at the ninja who was knocked back by the impact, "Never mess with a guy's girl!" he warned them.

Kangor landed by him after spin kicking five Suna ninjas, "You'd probably do that even if someone tried to hit on her."

"Yeah so?" Hotstreak asked.

She-Bang was using her gymnastic like reflexes to avoid the ninjas coming at her, "Come on boys is that the best you got?" she asks until she stopped and grabbed an Oto ninja and threw him at the others. She stood her ground as a Suna ninja rushed her from behind and she merely thrusted her elbow back, elbowing him in the stomach, "You can't touch me."

Finally with Ebon and Adam both were surrounded by Sound Ninja, "You hit em high." Adam began to Ebon.

"You hit em low," Ebon said back to Adam. Ebon stretched his upper half and swirled around in a circle slugging them in their faces, leaving them open for Adam's attack which consisted of him turning into a rubber ball and bounced at them in the stomachs knocking them down, "Yes!" the two high fived, "Score one for the Evans brothers!"

Static flew down, "Great work guys, but we still got a lot more to cover." Static began until the earth started shaking, "What's that, an earthquake?" he asked until they looked out into the forest area seeing a giant Raccoon Dog emerge, "Ok not an earthquake."

Soon the others gathered with them and saw the giant monster, "What is that thing?" Ferret asked in fright.

Gear scanned through it with his visor, "It's some kind of giant raccoon dog made out of sand?" he wondered.

"Sand?" they all pondered.

While back with Naruto, he looked up at the Shukaku, "Kyubi please tell me I can do that with you." Naruto hoped while feeling freaked out.

"**Not at your current level you can't"** Kyubi replied.

"Kankuro let's get out of here!" Temari ordered as they took off.

"And now Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara's voice came from Shukaku, "Let me show you the true power of Sand!" he launched a stream of sand at Naruto who jumped away, landing on another tree branch.

"I think it's time I tried summoning the chief toad," Naruto said taking some blood and started some hand signs, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he slammed his palm on the ground and in a puff of smoke appeared a large red toad wearing a blue robe, a sheathed dagger on its side, and a pipe in its mouth.

The toad looked around and saw Naruto up on his head, "Huh. Wait a minute who're you?"

"Gamabunta I am Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze, I believe you know of my dad?" Naruto asked.

"Namikaze, so you're Minato's brat huh? Well according to Gamakichi you're a latest to have signed the scroll." Bunta noted.

"Right and there's our target." Naruto pointed ahead and Bunta saw Shukaku.

"So it's Shukaku the sand spirit?" Bunta asked.

"I know we haven't made the contract official by sharing Sake, but I'm underage," Naruto started, "Please the village needs you Bunta, at least do it for my dad."

Gamabunta smirked, "Well what the hell?" He says drawing his dagger, "If I can take on Kyubi and come back alive then Shukaku shouldn't be a bother." He stuck his dagger into the earth and hopped in a charging fashion for the Sand demon. With a swipe of his dagger Bunta severed the Shukaku's right claw.

"You got him!" Naruto called, but saw Shukaku was about to swipe its other claw at them, "Heads up!" he fired a blast of fire at the claw making the Shukaku recoil.

Bunta jumped back to gain distance, "Not a bad move." Bunta admitted.

Naruto smiled until he saw Gaara emerge from the Shukaku's forehead, "What's he doing?"

"That vessel is going to unleash Shukaku's power by forcing himself to fall asleep." Gamabunta explained.

"Tanukineiri no Jutsu!" Gaara muttered as his eyes closed and he went limp.

"This is bad." Naruto gasped as the eyes in the Shukaku turned yellow.

"**YES! I'm free at last!"** Shukaku screamed.

"Things are about to get harder, Naruto." Bunta warned the boy.

"We'll handle it." Naruto replied still looking ready to fight.

Shukaku looked over at Bunta, **"Hope you're ready for death!"** he launched a blats of air from his mouth, only for Bunta to jump up and retaliate with bullets of water he shot from his own mouth.

Naruto thought to himself, 'If I can get to Gaara I can wake him up and put Shukaku back," he spoke to Bunta, "Chief I'm going to use the henge to make you something that can grab Shukaku."

"All right then." The toad replied.

"Henge!" Naruto called as Bunta poofed and came out as Kyubi.

"**Am I really that wide around the waist area?"** Kyubi asked.

The morphed Bunta ran forward avoiding more of Shukaku's attacks, and grabbed hold of Shukaku morphing back, "Go Naruto!" Bunta cried.

Naruto jumped onto his saucer surfing over at Gaara, while throwing fireballs at incoming sand projectiles. Finally Naruto landed before Gaara, and grabbed hold of his arms, "Open those peepers!" Naruto ordered as he electrocuted Gaara with his electricity causing him to scream.

"**No I just got out!"** Shukaku whined as he vanishes back into Gaara.

Gaara's eyes open, "You disrupted the Jutsu!" he shouted until he saw Naruto growing his right arm to Onyx's size mixing it with Kyubi's chakra.

"Meet my finishing blow!" Naruto slugged Gaara in the face. This resulted in the Shukaku crumbling into sand with Gaara falling to the earth with a crash, but Naruto summoned his saucer back and surfed down.

Bunta smiled and thought, 'Minato, he reminds me so much about you.' He poofed away.

Naruto landed on the ground and looked ahead seeing Gaara battered and bruised. He started approaching him until Gaara saw him putting fear on his face, "NO! Stay away from me!"

Naruto stopped, "As I said before, Gaara. I know what it's like to carry a burden, but unlike you I don't take their words as truth. You can change Gaara, just like I was able to find friends in my senseis and my lovers. But it all depends on you."

Gaara looked up at Naruto in confusion until he remembered what is uncle and caretaker Yashamaru said about finding people to care about. Even though his uncle was the one who tried to kill him before Gaara went crazy, he remembered that his words still had truth in them, "Naruto Uzumaki. I want to change. I want to be a better person."

Naruto smiled and offered him his hand, "And I can be the guy to help you change."

Gaara accepted his hand and was pulled to his feet, "How do I begin with changing into a better person?"

"Well for starters. We can be friends." Naruto answered.

"Friends." Gaara repeated as he started to smile.

Suddenly Temari and Kankuro returned looking ready to fight Naruto, until Gaara looked at them, but not with a menacing look. Instead he held a look of passion, "Kankuro Temari, that's enough. Let's just go home." The two sibs looked at each other and back at Gaara wondering if that really was the same Gaara.

So they collected Gaara and headed off, "Now that that's taken care of, there's one last thing I need to do." He grew his avian wings and walked into a shadow portal.

**(And there's the chapter, folks.)**


	20. Ending the Invasion

**(And here we got with the invasion's end.)**

Naruto appeared out of his shadow portal and flew above the arena, where most Jonins were fighting. He saw on top of one of the roofs a violet barrier and four ninjas on a corner each, "I'll bet my months supply of ramen Jiji's in there with Orochimaru." Naruto noted.

**"Good observation genius, any idea how to get in there?" **Kyubi asked.

"Well I studied this kind of barrier, and I whipped up a little something to get through it," Naruto pulled out a zap cap, "Now to see how affective it is!" he threw it at the top of the barrier and it opened which in turn caused an opening to grow, taking advantage of this Naruto dove through the opening before it was sealed up again.

Naruto landed right down by the Sandaime who was wearing black ninja garment and a helmet, "Jiji!" Naruto called.

"Naruto how did you get in here?" the Hokage gasped in shock.

"No time for that sir, what's the situation on your part?" Naruto asked while getting ready.

"Well take a look and see." Sarutobi pointed ahead where they saw Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto growled.

"Naruto we meet again." Orochimaru snickered.

"Don't go straight for him Naruto. He's not alone in this." Sarutobi explained as two more figures emerged from the sides. Both were men, one had long black hair and was wearing red armor, and one with white hair while wearing blue armor.

Naruto stood in pure shock, "No way, Jiji aren't they?"

"Yes Naruto. That's Senju Hashirama the Shodaime Hokage and Senju Tobirama the Nidaime Hokage." The old man explained.

"But how did he bring them back to life?" Naruto wondered.

"With the forbidden Edo Tensei Jutsu Naruto. It's a technique that reawakens the dead turning them into obedient zombie servants." Sarutobi explained.

"You monster!" Naruto growled at Orochimaru who only smirked.

The two resurrected Hokage's looked onto the boy, "Sarutobi who is this boy?" Hashirama asked.

Naruto answers for the old man, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze; son of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage!"

"A fourth Hokage? It really has been so many years." Tobirama said.

"Uzumaki?" Hashirama asked, "Hmm, could you be descended from Mito?"

"Enough! Both of you take that gaki down!" Orochimaru commanded.

"Sorry pal, but they're not going to be your puppets anymore!" Naruto shouted.

"What're you talking about?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

"Watch and learn!" Naruto summoned a single Kage Bunshin and they vanished into a portal.

"Naruto what're you doing?" Sarutobi gasped.

"Don't get distracted find him!" Orochimaru commanded the two Kages who began looking on all directions, until the two Naruto's emerged from a portal slamming a note labled 'release' on their foreheads.

"Kai!" Naruto called forming the hand sign, and the Two Kages froze and the notes fell off their foreheads.

"What're you two doing fight them!" Orochimaru commanded in agitation.

The two resurrected Hokage's look at each other in surprise, "Brother I can move my body again." Tobirama gasped.

"Yes I can as well." Hashirama replied as he moved his arms.

"You insolent gaki, what have you done?!" Orochimaru bellowed.

"I released them from your jutsu's control. Now they have their free will back." Naruto explained.

"Arigato, Naruto." Sarutobi thanked him.

"Don't thank me yet, Jiji. We still gotta deal with him and all." Naruto answered.

"Well count us in." Hashirama said as the Senju brothers took a place at the Naruto and Sarutobi's side.

"Cool," Naruto said as he jumped onto his saucer and levitated, "Let's show this Sannin what the combined forces of three Hokage's and the son of a Hokage can really do!"

Tobirama smirked, "I like the way you think, Naruto."

"Let's go!" Hashirama called as the three rushed for Orochimaru.

"Striking Shadow Snakes!" Orochimaru released some serpents for them but Naruto zapped them with his electricity.

Hashirama conjured up arms made from wood to grab the Sannin, but he melted into mud, "Behind you!" Naruto called.

Hashirama turned to see Orochimaru right on top of him, but Tobirama went through hand signs, "Water Style; Water Dragon Jutsu!" he shouted firing a water dragon from his palms at the Sannin who flew back but landed on his feet.

"My turn," Sarutobi went through his own hand signs, "Katon: Karyuu Endan!" he shouted before blowing a large jet of fire from his mouth.

"Add this to it!" Naruto shouted as he blasted fire from his palms combined with Sarutobi's Jutsu that enveloped Orochimaru in its flame.

Orochimaru emerged from it covered in burns, "I'm not finished!" he hissed.

"Save yourself the trouble Orochimaru it's all over for you." Naruto declared.

"It's never over for me!"

"Shodaime-sama, restrain him!" Naruto called and the first nodded before conjuring more wood arms to restrain Orochimaru, and this time he couldn't substitute himself out of it.

"Unhand me!" Orochimaru bellowed.

Naruto then approached, "I should kill you here and be done with you."

"Wait a minute Naruto, maybe we can work something out." Orochimaru began.

"What?" Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"I understand what you're life is like. I grew up with no parents as well, but nobody hated me. We're more alike than you know." Orochimaru explained.

"What's your point?" Naruto asks agitated.

"Well would you like to see your parents again?" Orochimaru asked which got Naruto to gasp, "With that Jutsu I used to resurrect the previous Kages, I can bring them back for you. Aren't you the least bit curious to see your mother and father?" he asked acting sympathetic.

Naruto backed off and looked down, "Naruto don't listen to him! No good comes from that Jutsu!" Sandaime called.

"What is your answer Naruto?" Orochimaru asks with a smile.

"It's true, I never did see my parents when I was born, nor did I even know who they were," Naruto began, "I never experienced having a parent, having fun with your father who suppose to inspire you to be the best person you can be, or having a home cooked meal by your mother who comforts you when you're sad or angry."

"I know Naruto, and I can help you experience those feelings that only someone with parents understand. Isn't that what you want?" Orochimaru asked feeling he was getting to Naruto.

"More than anything," Naruto answered, which got the three Kages gasping and the Sanin snickering, "However…" he paused which got their attention. His head shot up with glaring eyes, "I wouldn't want that coming from a traitor like you!" he screamed.

The Kages sighed and smiled at the boy's choice, while Orochimaru was outraged, "You're making a big mistake boy!"

"The only one who's made mistakes is you," Naruto replied walking forward, "And I'm not going to let you go unpunished."

"So what're you going to do kill me?" Orochimaru asked in amusement.

"No, I got something much better than death for you," Naruto replied reaching into his pouch.

"What're you doing now?" Orochimaru asked a little terrified.

"Your worst nightmare I can take a hint is never being able to succeed your life's ambition to know all Jutsus," Naruto began pulling out two more notes with the kanji for 'seal' written on them, "And I'm going to make that nightmare a reality!" he shouted slamming the notes on the Hebi Sannin's hands and forms the hand sign, "Sealing art; Life Force Drain!" he shouted.

Then the kanji on the notes glowed, and the paper part vanished and the kanji became like tattoos on Orochimaru's hands. Orochimaru was wailing in pain, screaming as his hands and arms started turning dark, "What is happening to me?" he screamed so loud that in Dakota Robert Hawkins and Sharon Hawkins who were over at the Community Center could hear him.

"Someone must be in a lot of pain." Robert noted.

"Kinda sounds like Virgil when he came back from getting his shots," Sharon joked, "Where do you suppose he, Richie, Adam, and Shenice have been going these last few weeks?"

"Said he had to help a friend." Robert replied.

"I sure hope that boy hasn't gotten himself into more trouble as he always gets into while he's here." Sharon replied.

"I worry about him too, but your brother is strong. He can overcome anything." Robert explained.

Back in Konoha on top of the stadium roof, Orochimaru who lost all the life force in his arms, was released from the Shodaime falling to his knees. He looked up at the three Hokage's and Naruto, "You of all people should've known never to mess with those of the Konoha Orochimaru, when you mess with one you mess with everyone." Sandaime explained.

"We in this village stand together, and that is what makes us strong!" Naruto added.

Orochimaru growled, "This isn't the end of it sensei! And you Naruto, I will find a way out of this, and when I do you will be the first I kill! Sound Four we're leaving!" Orochimaru called and the barrier dropped. The four shinobi snatched Orochimaru and made their get away.

"That's the end of this." Sarutobi sighed in relief.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed.

Then the first two Hokage's stood before the Sandaime and Naruto. "You both fought bravely just as my brother and I did when we were alive." Hashirama began.

"Hiruzen and Naruto," Tobirama continued, "You made Konoha proud to have you as Shinobi."

"Arigato sensei." Sarutobi replied.

"That means everything coming from you." Naruto added with tears.

"And you Naruto, you've shown to have skill and dedication far better than any other ninja we've encountered in our years. Personally you'd make a very outstanding Hokage." Hashirama complimented him.

"Arigato Shodaime-sama." Naruto smiled.

"Now it is time you both returned to your place in the afterlife." Sarutobi said, but before anything was done Naruto spoke up.

"Before you go you two, I just have one favor to ask you. Could I have your autographs?" he asked holding out a book and a pen.

The two Kages chuckled and nevertheless signed his book, "Arigato. I shall undo the Jutsu now." Naruto pulled out more notes with the kanji for release written and placed them on their chests.

"Arigato Naruto, Konoha has been left in worthy hands." Shodaime says as his soul flew out of his body and the body turned to dust and crumbled.

"May you continue to protect the village as we have." Tobirama added as his own soul was removed and his body also turned to dust.

The bodies crumbled revealing two dead bodies lying in the dust. It was Zaku and Kin, Orochimaru's Genin participants for the Chunin exams who lost in the Preliminaries,

"Zaku and Kin, what're they doing here?" Naruto gasped.

"That Jutsu he used required two living sacrifices to use as vessels for the resurrected Kages. He just used them and disposed of them." Sarutobi frowned at his ex student's lack of passion for his subordinates.

As the Sandaime suddenly lost balance and Naruto caught him while supporting him up, "You ok?"

"Yes just tired. I guess I'm not as young as I thought I was." The old man chuckled.

"If you're still able to crack wise then at least your sense of humor hasn't gone with your age." Naruto joked and the two laughed.

Soon the Jonin, proctors, Jiraiya, and the Meta-Humans gathered on the roof, "Naruto is everything all right, what happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Everything's fine, guys. Orochimaru got away, but we managed to make sure he'd never use Jutsu again," Naruto began, "You'll have to get Sandaime-sama here to the hospital so he can rest."

So two Anbu took the Sandaime straight to the hospital. Anko and Ibiki looked at Naruto, "How were you able to defeat Orochimaru like that let alone get through the barrier?" Ibiki asked curiously.

Naruto smirked, "With a little help from my new superior intellect thanks to my latest sensei."

"Yours truly." Gear replied.

"Hey it wasn't just your power that helped him." Hotstreak protested.

"Yeah, it took all of our strengths and powers combined." Static agreed.

"You guys really helped us out today and the village." Adam told the Breed who looked sheepish.

"He's right, we actually did something for others." Shiv realized.

"Bet it feels good doesn't it?" She-Bang asked.

"Feels kinda weird." Kangor replied.

"But in a good way I guess." Puff admitted.

Talon smiled and saw Ebon walk to the edge of the roof to look out into the wrecked village, "Ebon?" she wondered.

Ebon looked out at the village seeing most of it was demolished due to all the fighting and such, 'Is this really what we've been doing all this time?' the Shadow thought with guilt.

The next day Naruto, the Breed, Static, and his crew were walking through the village on that gloomy morning. They were all wearing black robes with some fitted for Carmen and Onyx's big sizes. They were heading for the administration building to pay their respects to the Konoha shinobi who lost their lives in the invasion. At the building every ninja in the village was present, along with the Genin. Sarutobi and his team stood before a table where the pictures of the fallen ninja were set up. As it began to rain the ceremony started with everyone putting a flower on the table. Naruto placed his flower on the table, followed by the Bang Babies. Static looked depressed thinking about how his mother died doing her job for Dakota just as these ninja did their job for their village.

When Ebon put his flower down his white eyes looked like they were filled with guilt and sadness, 'Could I have been worse than those who took the lives of these people?' he thought before he goes back to the crowd.

Naruto looked at the pictures of all the shinobi before deciding something. He pulled out his flute and he walked forward. He began playing on it, but instead of the normal tune he's played before, he was playing a softer tune to honor the fallen ninja. The clan heads, the Genin, the Meta-Humans, even the Hokage and council smiled at his way of honoring the fallen shinobi. As he continued to play the rain started letting up and the sun peeked out from the clouds, and shined on Naruto, "Naruto." Iruka, Kakashi, and Sarutobi thought in happiness.

After the ceremony everyone was heading home. Naruto was walking with Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi, "Naruto-Kun that tribute you did for them was lovely." Hinata admitted.

"Yeah you really, know how to honor those who've fallen." Tenten smiled.

"Arigato girls." Naruto said until he saw Hanabi approaching him and hugged his waist.

"Arigato for saving me yesterday Naruto-kun, I tried to resist but it was too much." She cried.

Naruto stroked her hair and calmed her down, "It's ok Hanabi-Chan. You weren't prepared for someone like him, and don't worry next time there's a fight you won't need my help. Because from here on out we all have to get stronger for the sake of our village."

"Hai." Tenten and Hinata agree.

"Naruto." Another voice called and they turned to see Neji.

"Neji?" Naruto asked while Tenten was curious.

The Hyuga bowed his head, "I want to apologize for how I behaved to you. But now I know fate and destiny do not determine life itself. So I'm going to be a better person from now on. I thank you for opening my eyes to the truth."

"Anytime." Naruto smiled.

Neji looked at his cousins, "And Hinata, Hanabi. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you, looked down upon you thinking you could never amount to anything, I was wrong. Could you ever find it in your hearts to forgive me?" he asked shedding a tear.

The Hyuga girls approached their cousin and hugged him, "We already have." Hinata replied as Neji smiled that he found forgiveness.

"You did it again Naruto," Talon began, "You turned a guy around and made him better."

"Yeah mon you sure have that affect." Kangor added.

"Guys," Ebon began, "I think these last two days here has given me an epiphany."

"You know what that word means?" Static asked.

Ebon nodded, "Seeing all the damage and fighting done here's made me realize back then before and after the Big-Bang I was just as worse as the ninjas who invaded the village. Through the side of the good guys I know now that what we've been doing before in past is wrong."

"Well congrats Ebon, you know now what we've been going though always fighting you guys." Static added.

"You know I kinda understand what Ebon's saying," Hotstreak began, "I mean Naruto said that a friend once told him if there's someone important in your life to fight for, then you'll only get stronger."

"So is Ayame your important person?" Shiv asked teasingly.

Hotstreak sighed without flipping his lid, "Yes, she is."

"I'm pretty sure we all know what's coming next right?" Kangor asked Ebon.

"You're darn right. From now on the Meta-Breed's going to be the protectors of Konoha." Ebon declared and the Breed agreed.

Static approached, "You made a smart choice Ebon, probably the first one you've ever made. And since now we're all on the same side, it's time you knew the truth." Static began as he and Richie removed their masks.

"Virgil, Richie?" Hotstreak gasped.

"Hey Francis." Richie replied.

"So we weren't wrong," Ebon gasped recalling one of their previous schemes, "Sneaky guys."

Static approached Ebon and stuck out his fist, "So how about it Ebon, we cool?"

Ebon looked to him and pounded his fist with his, "Frosty." Naruto and his girlfriends stood by watching seeing a new alliance has been born.

Watching from afar outside the village were two figures in black cloaks with red cloud designs and bamboo hats, "Kisame, we're going." One ordered in a stoic tone.

"This is going to be too easy now that their defense has been weakened, Itachi." The tall one known as Kisame chuckled amusingly.

"Don't be so cocky, otherwise it'll bite you back." Itachi warned him as they headed off.

**(And this chapter is finished.)**


	21. A ninja's work is never done

**(Welcome to the next chapter.)**

The following day, after the funeral, Naruto woke up from inside his compound. He went to shower and used some body wash, shampoo, and deodorant Virgil gave him from their cities shops, which made him smell good. When he got dressed he went downstairs to see the Breed engaging in activities. Ebon, Kangor, and Hotstreak were sitting on stool's by his kitchen's bar, reading Jiraiya's latest book, Carmen and Ferret were eating from a bowl of chips, Shiv and Onyx were playing a fighting game on Gamestation, while Talon and Puff were doing some morning aerobics, "Morning guys." Naruto greeted them.

"Morning Naruto." The Breed greeted him.

"How's everyone doing this morning?" Naruto asked as he took a bottle of water from his fridge.

"Perfect." Ebon answered as he flipped a page of his book.

"You realize Ebon when you get married you won't be able to look at that anymore, and Hotstreak you have Ayame remember?" Naruto lectured them.

"What I've never been into reading before until I was introduced to this." Hotstreak answered.

Naruto sighed, if there's one thing he detested it was open perverts. Naruto was brought out of thought when he heard a knock at his door. He answered it revealing to be Yugao, "Neko, what's going on?"

"I apologize for the intrusion Naruto, but Sandaime-sama requests your presence in his office right away." She explained.

"I'll be right over." He answered as she vanished, "Come on guys, Jiji's calling."

"Can't you take a rain check?" Shiv asked.

"I'd wish." Naruto replied.

So everyone got ready and they headed off. As they walked through the village, they saw workers and ninja were making repairs from the invasion that took place. Suddenly a portal opened in front of them, and out came Virgil, Richie, Shenice, Adam, and three new people, one was an adult man, and the two were girls, one older and one Virgil, Richie, and Shenice's age, "Yo Naruto!" Virgil called.

"V-Man!" Naruto replied as they pound it.

"What's happening?" Richie asked.

"Just on my way to see Jiji, you?" Naruto asked.

"Well I thought you'd like to meet someone this is my pops, my sister Sharon, and my home-girl Daisy." Virgil introduced them.

The adult walked up to Naruto and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm Robert Hawkins."

"Pleasure sir." Naruto greeted and then shook Sharon's hand.

"So you're the friend my kid brother's been talking about? For a ninja you sure don't dress like one." Sharon eyed his attire up.

"What like those guys wearing all black body suits and masks that covers all but their eyes?" Naruto asked, "I think your world is stereotypical of how ninja look." He said to Virgil.

Daisy approached and shook Naruto's hand, "Nice to meet you. I've never met a ninja before unless it was an actor who plays one."

"Well Daisy I'm a bonafide ninja." Naruto assured her.

"Yo you're that old man me and Shiv roughed with two years ago." Ebon recognized Robert.

"Yes, and I assume what my son said is true about you and your group?" Robert asked with a scowl.

"It's ok pops they really have changed." Virgil assured him.

"My brother's speaking the truth, Mr. Hawkins." Adam added.

"So I finally get to meet your girlfriend in person, Adam." Ebon said eyeing Sharon.

Adam sighed, "Yes, Sharon my older brother Ivan, or Ebon."

"So you're the one who framed Adam?" Sharon asked while raising a brow.

"It's all in the past now, I've changed." Ebon explained.

"So whatcha up to, Naruto?" Shenice asked.

"On my way to see Hokage-Jiji, says he wants to talk." Naruto explained.

"What a coincidence, I wanted to introduce my pops to him as well." Virgil said.

"Well what're we standing around for let's go." Kangor said as they continued on unaware they were passing by the two figures from before who weren't paying attention to them.

When they reached the building, they entered the office to see Sarutobi and Jiraiya, "Naruto, glad you made it," Sarutobi began before noticing the extra guests, "I see you brought company."

Virgil approached, "Lord Hokage this is my pops Robert Hawkins, my sister Sharon, and my girl Daisy."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Robert greeted the old man with a hand shake.

"Pleasures all mine, Robert." Sarutobi answered as Sharon and Daisy bowed their heads to the elder.

"So what's going on Jiji, is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Well we have important matters to discuss Naruto, but first I have something for you." Sarutobi held up a green flak jacket that was familiar to all those in the village.

"No way! Jiji are you serious?" Naruto gasped.

"Yes Naruto we've talked it over and because of your success in defeating Neji Hyuga in the finals, Suna ninja Gaara and his bijuu powers, as well as rescuing me from Orochimaru I hereby grant you the title of Chunin." he handed Naruto the vest.

"Oh yes!" Naruto threw his arms up and slipped his jacket off only to put his new Chunin vest on, and wore his black coat over it, "Fits nice under my coat."

Sarutobi smiled and continued, "Now then, there is a matter of great importance we need to discuss."

"I'm all ears." Naruto replied as the old man continued.

"Ever since Suna found out Orochimaru's been posing as their Kazekage they in turn offered us all the support they can in restoring the village. But the damage here will give rivaling nations an opportunity to invade us again, and I'm getting too old to continue with this job as Hokage. If I'm going to die any time soon I'd want it to be as a retired man."

"So you need a new leader?" Richie asked.

"Yes and that's why I brought Naruto here for a mission."

"A mission so soon?" Naruto asked but listened.

"Yes Naruto. I'm sending you and Jiraiya on a mission to find my third student Tsunade so she can take up the position."

"Her? But doesn't she have issues?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but I have a feeling her time away from the village has hopefully made her come to her senses. I hope."

"So why do you want me in on this?"

Jiraiya spoke, "Well Naruto this'll give us another opportunity to train you up some more. And I feel it's time you truly learned how to use one of your dad's jutsus."

"Which?" Naruto asked with interest.

"The Rasengan." He answered as Naruto was shocked.

"You mean it? Well I'm already in on this mission." Naruto smiled.

"Hold up old man, if or boy Naruto's goin on a mission then we're joining him this time around." Ebon said on behalf of the Breed.

"So are we." Virgil added as he and his friends backed him up.

"Well I'm glad to see you all willing to help out, well why not?" the old man made it official.

"Well dawgs looks like we're going on a road trip." Ebon told his team who cheered.

"Hey I want to go to." Daisy spoke up.

Virgil and Richie looked back to her, "Daisy, are you whack? I'm sorry but you can't come this is dangerous." Virgil declined.

"Excuse me Virgil you forget I came out alive when you and Superman went head to head with Toyman." Daisy reminded him of a previous incident.

"That was different, Daisy. The people here could put Toyman to shame." Virgil argued.

"I don't care what you say Virgil, you trusted me with your secret identity knowing that if your enemies ever discovered you had someone special and use them to get to you." Daisy argued back and Virgil was reminded on how his own father was captured.

"If I allow you to come with will you stay out of trouble?" Virgil asked.

"Promise." Daisy replied.

Virgil turned to his dad, "Pops could you…"

"Say no more Virgil, I'll tell Daisy's family that you're taking her on a trip here." Robert answered.

"Pops you are the best!" Virgil cheered.

"Yeah Mr. Hawkins thanks!" Daisy cheered.

"Just promise you'll all return safely."

"We promise." Virgil and his friends replied.

"Well I guess me and Sharon better head back to Dakota, it was nice to have met you all." Robert said to Naruto and the others.

"When we come back I'll give you the tour of the village if you like." Naruto offered.

"Sounds like a plan, guess we'll see you then." Sharon said as Richie opened a portal and the father and daughter headed back to Dakota.

Naruto and the guys turned back to the elder Shinobi, "Well Ero-sennin when do we head out?" Naruto asked.

"Right away. So you all head back and pack the essentials and meet up with me in fifteen." Jiraiya ordered. They bowed and took their leave through a portal combined by Naruto and Ebon.

Later as they met up with Jiraiya, they ran into Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi who noticed he was heading out. After telling them his mission, Tenten let out a cry, "No way you're bringing Tsunade-sama back to the village to be the Godaime Hokage?" she asked Naruto with stars in her eyes.

"That just about covers it." Naruto replied knowing what a fan girl Tenten is to the Female Sannin.

"Well congrats Naruto-kun, and for making Chunin, you really deserve it." Hinata added.

"Hai, and pretty soon you'll be Hokage yourself." Hanabi put in.

"Arigato girls." Naruto thanked them.

"And we'll make sure he works hard so that he will get that rank." Ebon assured them.

"Well if all's said and done we better get going." Jiraiya ordered as the girls left. They got ready, until Ferret started sniffing the air.

"What's up Ferret?" Carmen asked.

"I just caught a whiff of two new stenches not from around here." Ferret replied.

"Could be trespassers, better suit up." Virgil said as he, Richie, and Shenice gear up, and Adam's outfit becomes his black hazmat suit.

"Hold up guys," Jiraiya started, "If we're going to investigate something we should proceed with caution."

"He's right." Static agreed as they followed Ferret who was sniffing out the trail.

Elsewhere in the village, the two cloaked figures known as Itachi and Kisame had been fighting against the four Jonin, Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma. Even four of Konoha's top skilled Jonin weren't enough to completely take down the two strangers, "Itachi we've wasted enough time here. It's obvious these four aren't going to tell us where Naruto is." Kisame said in boredom.

"On the contrary, Kisame," Itachi began, "I think he'll come right to us."

Kisame was confused until they saw Naruto; the boy they were looking for and his entourage approach, "That's him Itachi." He gasped.

"Who're you two?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you will find it in your best interest to come with us." Itachi began.

"Otherwise, somebody could get hurt." Kisame added as he grabbed the hilt of his blue scaled sword.

Naruto looked at the two finally recalling their images from the Bingo Book, 'Those eyes, so that's Sasuke's brother, Itachi. And that blue guy, another Swordsman of Kiri, judging from his facial features it's Kisame Hoshigaki, the Scourge of Kiri.'

Jiraiya looked back to the Meta-humans, "You guys stay back. These two are out of your league."

The Bang Babies were concerned while Naruto made no attempt to argue with Jiraiya. Before Itachi could step forward he smiled, "Sasuke, it's been so long." They turned around seeing Sasuke standing behind them glaring at the older Uchiha with rage in his eyes.

"I'm gonna make you regret you ever stepped foot in this village Itachi!" he conjured a Chidori, "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" he ran to attack Itachi much to the others surprise. Sasuke tried to nail his brother, only for his arm to get restrained by said older brother.

"He caught his attack without even flinching." Gear gasped.

"That guy screams danger." Adam gasped.

Itachi looked to Itachi, "I'm busy at the moment Sasuke, so let's have this family reunion another time." he mocked his brother making him growl.

Ebon frowned and stepped forward despite Jiraiya's objections, "Yo bro boy, lay of the kid!" he ordered.

Itachi looked at Ebon still gripping Sasuke's arm holding him in place, "And who are you exactly?"

"Ebon; master of Shadow and Darkness, more importantly an older brother to!" he said, "I heard from the villagers about what you did years ago. Murdering your own blood and leaving your little brother scarred and messed up? That's low even compared to my past mistakes."

"You wouldn't understand." Itachi replied coldly.

"I understand plenty when it comes to a younger sib!" Ebon argued.

"Ebon get out of there!" Jiraiya called.

"Not until I teach bro Uchiha here a lesson." Ebon called back.

"Shut up!" Sasuke bellowed, "This is my fight, so stay out of it!"

Itachi in response broke Sasuke's arm, and threw him back crashing into a tree, "Sasuke!" Naruto called.

"All right now it's personal!" Ebon got ready to wrap his shadow body around Itachi, but the elder Uchiha punched Ebon on the gut and spun kicked him right back over to the other Meta-Humans.

"Ebon you ok?" Talon asked in worry.

"Yeah," Ebon groaned while clutching his gut, "Man does he know how to sock it to ya!"

"We have to get to Sasuke." Static ordered as they tried to go to him, but Kisame appeared forming hand signs and created a barrier of water separating them, "I'll put a shock to you Sharky!" Static fired his electricity into the water, but found out it wasn't mixing with Kisame's water jutsu rather it was being contained within it.

"Sorry kid, but your electricity cannot penetrate my strong wall of water." Kisame grinned.

They watch as Itachi walked over to his little brother and picks him up by the collar pinning him against the tree. Suddenly they heard Sasuke screaming for some reason, even though Itachi wasn't appearing to be doing anything. Suddenly Sasuke stopped screaming and fell to the ground lifeless, "Sasuke!" Naruto called.

"Is he all right?" Daisy gasped in worry.

"Itachi used his Mangekyo ability Tsukuyomi to mind scar him." Naruto explained.

Itachi walked back to Kisame, "Now then let's get back to business." Itachi explained until appearing before them was Sarutobi, Koharu, Homura, and multiple Anbu.

"That's as far are you two go." Sarutobi ordered them.

"Sandaime-sama and honored council, nice to see you three are still breathing." Itachi cracked humor in his cold tone.

"What say we put these three into graves?" Kisame suggested with a smirk.

"No Kisame, we have to pull out." Itachi ordered.

"What? Are you kidding me?!"

"Our cover's been exposed too much right now," Itachi began as he aimed his right eye at them, "Amaterasu!" the group jumped away and in a flash of flames, Itachi and Kisame were gone, leaving behind a big bonfire of black flames.

"Where'd they go?" She-Bang asked in confusion.

"Out of here thank goodness." Naruto sighed.

After the whole fiasco, Sasuke was taken to the hospital by the Anbu, along with the four Jonin who were just exhausted from over usage of chakra. The group watched as Jiraiya sealed the black fire away, "What's up with that fire?" Kangor asked.

"My flames could never be like that." Hotstreak added.

"It was Amaterasu, a deadly fire ability known to the Uchiha members who have Mangekyo Sharingan," Naruto explained, "It is incapable of being put out by mere water."

"Whoa." The Bang Babies gasped.

Jiraiya returned to them, "Well with Sasuke in comatose, we'll need Tsunade more than before. The damages done to his mind can only be cured by a medic of her ability."

"Well let's hurry." Naruto said as they continued on.

After they left the village Daisy spoke up, "Jiraiya-sama, why were those two after Naruto? Do they have a bone to pick with him or something?"

"Nothing like that, Daisy," he began, "I assume Virgil and Richie have briefed you on what Naruto is?"

Daisy looked at Naruto who looked at her back, "Yeah, he has some kind of demon inside of him?"

"Precisely, and that's what those two are after."

"Why what do they want with it?" Static asked.

"According to my Intel those two are members of an organization known as Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" the Bang babies asked.

"Yes. It's made up of other nukenin like those two who's intentions is to collect the nine bijuu."

"Why?" Carmen asked.

"I'm afraid I have no further lead on their reasons." Jiraiya sighed.

"And that's why you need to train me up against ninja like those two?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly." Jiraiya confirmed.

Naruto sighed, "I just got through dealing with Orochimaru, and now two more ninja just as dangerous as him come into my life? Honestly."

"Buck up man, as long as we're with ya you don't have to do it alone." Ebon encouraged him as the others nodded in agreement.

"Arigato guys. Well we better keep moving, the closer we find this Tsunade the sooner we can get back home. But until then I wanna get started ASAP on Rasengan." Naruto said a Jiraiya chuckled at his eagerness.

**(There you go. Be looking out for next time.)**


	22. The Encounter

**(Hi guys here's the next chapter.)**

A week passed since Naruto and his crew left Konoha in search for Tsunade. During their travels, Naruto had been working on his dad's jutsu the Rasengan and was near a breaking point with it. But after so much training for the day he decided to rest up until his hand healed. Currently Jiraiya was in town getting more information. Kangor, Ebon, and Hotstreak were catching up on their reading with Jiraiya's book, Puff, Talon, Shenice and Daisy were gossiping, Carmen and Ferret were fighting over a bag of chips, Shiv turned his hands into light paddleballs to entertain himself, Onyx was pounding at a tree working his strength, Adam was resting by a tree with Static and Gear, "Feels nice to actually relax." Static said as he kicked back.

"Got that right." Adam agreed.

"Hey Naruto, you think that jutsu of yours will be ready yet?" Gear asked.

"I hope so. Training with my clones does make it easier." Naruto answered.

Jiraiya suddenly returned, "Guys I got another lead. We're going to Tanzaku."

"Well let's get a move on." Ebon said as they got up and continued on down the road.

So they arrived in Tanzaku by nighttime, "Well it's too dark to look around in this place. So we'll start first thing in the morning." Jiraiya instructed.

Ebon looked up at a bar and then at Jiraiya and the adult Bang Babies, "What say we get a drink?"

"I'm down with that." Jiraiya agreed as they entered.

"Where should we sit?" Kangor asked only for Jiraiya to call out.

"Tsunade there you are!" they looked over seeing two women at a table. One was black haired and the other was a blonde who got out of her seat and spoke.

"Jiraiya, well this is unexpected."

"We have to talk, Tsunade." Jiraiya said as he went to join the two women at their booth.

Naruto and his group looked at the blonde woman seeing she didn't look any older than a woman in her early thirties. What was most captivating about her was her enormous bust line. The boys stared at her in lust, while the girls stared in envy. Soon they were all sitting down as Tsunade spoke up, "So why have you been looking at me?"

"Well I was sent here by sensei." Jiraiya began.

"How is he?" she asked almost dully.

"Well he's been better, but he almost lost his life thanks to Orochimaru turning Suna against the village."

"So it's true?" The second woman identified as Shizune asked, "Orochimaru staged an attack on Konoha?"

"Yeah, but we drove him and his flunkies out." Shiv added while eyeing Shizune making her blush a bit.

Tsunade eyed Jiraiya's guests seeing how abnormal they looked, minus Daisy and Naruto, "So who's this crowd you brought with you?"

Virgil spoke up first, "Well Lady Tsunade, my names Virgil Hawkins, but call me Static."

"I'm Richie Foley, but everyone knows me as Gear."

"I'm Adam Evans, aka Rubberband Man."

"I'm Shenice Vale, but call me She-bang."

"Names Ebon."

"I'm Talon."

"You can call me Hotstreak."

"I'm Shiv." Shiv glanced at Shizune.

"Kangor's what they call me." Kangor greeted, which got the ladies wondering what was with his voice.

"I'm Carmen Dillo."

"Name's Ferret, and I can tell you ladies are wearing some nice smelling perfume."

Puff smacked him in the back of his head, "Ignore smell freak, I'm Puff, and this big lug is my man Onyx."

"Hi." He waved.

"And my named Daisy Watkins." Daisy finished.

"Why're most of you?" Shizune began but Static cut in.

"Different?" Static asked, "Because, Shizune was it? Well where we're from several of us have been exposed to a phenomenon known as 'The Big Bang'."

Gear took it from there, "This gas got into our bodies and changed us, giving us powers no one's ever seen before."

"Though some of us underwent a more physical transformation." Talon says looking at Carmen, Ebon, and Onyx, considering they look the less human like.

"I see." Tsunade replied.

"And with the power of the Kyubi, their powers are mine as well." Naruto says which got the women shocked that the boy knows about Kyubi.

"Kyubi? Then that would mean you're…" Tsunade began.

"Yes. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered.

'So this is Minato and Kushina's boy.' Tsunade thought.

"I'm just here for support." Daisy explained.

"And I'm not a Meta-Human even though most people believe that," She-Bang explained, "I'm what you might call an experiment."

"Back on track. The reason I was looking for you is because sensei has decided to make you his inheritor to the Hokage mantle." Jiraiya began surprising Tsunade who returned to her stoic look.

"No thanks." The group was surprised while Jiraiya felt it was coming.

Naruto frowned, "Let's step outside.

"Huh?" Tsunade was confused.

"You and me one on one, if I win, you come back with us." Naruto declared as his pals looked shocked.

"Naruto you're going up against a Sannin." Gear reminded him.

"Hey I went up against Orochimaru didn't I?" the blonde reminded the genius.

"You went up against Orochimaru? That's a laugh." Tsunade chuckled.

"Actually Tsunade he's telling the truth." Jiraiya answered.

"Oh Jiraiya don't go covering up for him."

"I mean, it and you know when I'm serious I am serious." Jiraiya reminded her.

Tsunade squinted at Naruto, "So you took on Orochimaru huh? Well kid step outside and let's see what you got." Naruto smirked in response before removing his sunglasses.

So they stepped outside with the others following them. The boy and lady stood on opposite ends of the street staring each other down, "It's like a western film." Static said.

"Wonder who will draw first?" Shiv asked.

"Somehow I don't think it's that hard to figure out." Hotstreak replied.

"Ok kid; come at me if you can." Tsunade beckoned Naruto.

"You'll be sorry." Naruto warned her.

"But know this," Tsunade continued as she held a finger out, "One finger is all I need against you."

Naruto frowned at her mockery as his feet grew, "Don't mock me!" he jumped forward a few times. Truth be told Tsunade wasn't expecting that, but still felt confident. Naruto was in mid air with a roundhouse kick, but Tsunade flipped her arm up knocking his leg up causing him to flip forward until it looked like he was floating in mid-air. When he came face to face with Tsunade she had her fingers in a flicking position to his forehead. Before she could flick Naruto unleashed his harpy wail at her causing both of them to fly backwards surprising the Meta-humans and Shizune.

Both got up with Tsunade speaking, "Quick move kid, but next time you won't be so lucky."

"We'll see." Naruto said sinking into a shadow portal on the ground surprising the Sannin again.

Suddenly as if sending she spun and caught Naruto's fist that was enhanced by his Onyx strength, "Whoa!" Tsunade gasped.

"I'm full of surprises woman! And here's another one!" Naruto charged his left fist with electricity and attempted to slug Tsunade in the gut.

Quickly, Tsunade kicked her foot up knocking Naruto's charged hand upward. She grabbed him and threw her over her shoulder and he slammed into the street leaving behind a body print, "Ooh." Ferret and Gear cringed.

Tsunade looked down at Naruto who looked up at her, "Well I may not have used only one finger, but I still won."

Naruto scowled, "I went easy on you."

"I'll bet." Tsunade answered calling his bluff.

"If Jiji wants you to become the Hokage, then I accept his words. I myself intend on becoming Hokage as well one day. After all it's my dream." He explained putting Tsunade in shock as if she seen a ghost.

Naruto realizing her stupor knew what she was thinking about but said nothing. Tsunade grew out of her stupor before looking at Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, he's your student isn't he?"

"Well of course."

"How much have you taught him so far?"

"Well I taught him the summoning jutsu, and right now he's in the middle of learning Rasengan. It's been only a week since he's started but he's almost got it half way done." Jiraiya explained.

"I see…" Tsunade looked at Naruto who got back to his feet, "Hey kid, how about a new bet?" the others were surprised at this.

"What'd ya have in mind?" Naruto asked.

"I'll give you a week to fully complete the Rasengan. If you can do that I'll come back to Konoha and become Hokage as sensei requested. And just for you I'll throw in my grandfather's necklace." She motioned to a green crystal hanging around her neck.

"That belonged to her gramps?" Static asked.

"Yup, the crystal was the property of the Shodaime Hokage," Jiraiya explained, "What's more its value is about the same as three gold mines."

"Whoa." Gear and Hotstreak gasped.

"And what do you get?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well you give up on your dream and I take all the money here." She held up a black leather wallet.

"Hey that's my wallet!" Naruto growled but kept his cool, "All right the bet's on." He accepted the terms.

"Good. Come on Shizune." Tsunade said as the other woman followed her senior.

The Meta-Humans looked at Naruto in concerned as he started walking up to them, "I got work to do, and I could use your support."

They smiled, as Static answered, "You know it bro."

"You guys head back to the hotel, I'll be there shortly." Jiraiya said as he walked off leaving them to head back to their hotel room.

At the hotel, Naruto was strategizing and theorizing about completing the Rasengan, "He's working harder than you Rich." Static told the boy genius.

"Yeah, scares even me." He admitted.

"My problem with this jutsu is that I can't seem to keep focus on the chakra control while holding it at the same time. Too much work even for one guy, well at least for me." He admitted.

"So what can ya do?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know, but I got a whole week to figure this out. And I'll find a way to perfect it. I'm just glad we don't have anything else to worry about while we're here." Naruto sighed in relief.

Elsewhere, in another hotel, Orochimaru and Kabuto were inside another room, "Do you honestly believe she'll agree to heal your arms in a week?" Kabuto asked his master skeptically.

"I'll vouch for it, Kabuto," He began, "After all I am very persuasive after all." He snickered deviously.

**(And there's the chapter.)**


	23. Rise of E-Streak

**(Welcome back to my next chapter.)**

After the bet was made between Naruto and Tsunade, the Bang Baby ninja got hard at work to finishing the Rasengan. Every day he kept exercising and practicing with controlling the chakra for it. He'd go through countless theoretical tests to try and perfect it, but most of which ended with the same failing result. Then one night the day before his seven days were up Naruto was in the forest outside the town looking exhausted.

"Naruto maybe you should call it a night, bro!" Virgil suggested.

"I can't now. Besides I have one final theory on how to perfect the Rasengan. I just need to…" Naruto trailed before he fell to the ground unconsciously.

"Naruto!" the group ran over in shock.

"Is he all right?" Puff asked.

Gear inspected his vital signs through his visor, "He's all right, just exhausted."

"That's a relief." Talon said.

"We better get him back to the hotel." Daisy suggested and they agreed with Onyx carrying the boy over his shoulder.

At their hotel room, the guys put Naruto on the bed leaving him to sleep. The Meta-Humans sat around as Shiv spoke, "What's gonna happen now, if Naruto doesn't complete Rasengan by tomorrow, then this whole trip goes down the drain."

"Yeah, and we return home in failure." Ebon added.

"Don't say that guys!" Talon scolded them.

"Talon's right, we have to think positive." Adam agreed.

"Naruto said he had another test to pull to master the jutsu," Gear remembered what Naruto said before he passed out, "What do you think he had planned?"

"Got me, mon." Kangor replied.

"Guys, I know this is a bad time to say but I got a feeling Tsunade's to see Orochimaru." Ferret explained.

"Orochimaru?!" they gasped but cringed seeing Naruto who just stirred in his sleep before relaxing again much to their relief.

"Orochimaru?" Virgil asked.

"Why do you say that?" Ebon asked.

"I've smelled the scent of snakes off Tsunade since we saw her. Not sure if Naruto was paying attention to her scent, but I sure was. The perfume wasn't the only thing I smelt off the ladies." Ferret explained.

"And you're telling us this now?" Puff asked glaring daggers.

"Why would Orochimaru be doing out here?" Hotstreak asked.

Gear who was pondering gasped, "Oh no, guys I think I know why."

"Lay it on us, Gear." Static implored.

"Tsunade is the best medical ninja in Konoha, possibly the land," Gear began, "Orochimaru lost the life force in his arms thanks to Naruto."

The others started catching on, "You think she has the power to restore Orochimaru's arms?" Adam asked.

"It's a possibility." Gear nodded.

"She wouldn't really help a traitor to Konoha would she?" Carmen asked.

"I can't be sure, but we better be careful. Tomorrow may be more than about the bet Naruto's allowed himself to take up." Gear said.

"Well we better get some sleep and be prepared for the worse." Ebon said as the group suddenly turned in.

The next morning, the group was being shaken awake seeing Jiraiya, Shizune, and Naruto, "What's going on?" Talon asked waking up.

"Tsunade-sama's gone to Orochimaru." Shizune explained in worry.

"WHAT?!" they gasped.

"Why?" Hotstreak asked.

"It's a long story, but I'll explain later." Shizune explained.

"Right now we need to go." Naruto added.

"Naruto are you sure you're all right for this?" Adam asked in worry.

"I'll be fine Adam. I promise." Naruto assured him.

Static turned to Daisy, "Daisy I'm sorry but you need to wait here where it's safe."

"But Virgil." Daisy began but Static held her by the shoulders.

"Listen to me, it's not safe for you out there with someone like this Orochimaru they're talking about. If anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Promise me you'll stay here where it's safe." Static commanded.

Daisy knowing Virgil was dead serious sighed, "Yes Virgil, I'll stay put." She answered and Static kissed her.

"I'll be back." Static assured her.

"Come on this way!" Jiraiya ordered as headed out. Daisy sighed in relief, until she saw a shadow cast over her, she turned and gasped as the image turned dark and the sound of her screaming echoed.

The group headed through the city until they stop by a street that looked destroyed, "Looks like Tsunade went on a war path." Jiraiya gasped.

"So where is she?" Naruto asked looking around until he spotted her green jacket lying in a pile of rubble.

"It's her jacket!" Gear exclaimed.

"I'll sniff her out!" Ferret said getting the scent of her jacket.

"Follow that nose, Ferret." Ebon commanded.

Ferret pointed to the direction that led to an open field outside the town, "That way!" he called as he followed the scent while running down on all fours as the rest followed him.

As they followed Ferret further and further they spotted something in the distance. It looked like three figures with two of them in the middle of combat, "Is that her?" Carmen asked.

"No doubt about it." Jiraiya answered.

Gear looking through his scanner picked up what was going on, seeing Tsunade was in the line of an attack, "Tsunade's about to be attacked!"

"Not if I can't help it!" Naruto called conjuring a fireball.

"Count me in too!" Hotstreak added powering up a fireball as well.

The two fired their combined fire blast at Tsunade's attacker who jumped away in total surprise while Tsunade was in shock. Naruto, Jiraiya, Shizune, and the whole crew appeared before Orochimaru and Kabuto, "Hope you don't mind, but the Meta-Breed is crashing this party." Ebon explained.

Orochimaru smirked, "Oh no trouble at all."

Jiraiya spotting his former comrade scowled, "Orochimaru, the years have definitely passed but you haven't changed a bit."

Orochimaru snickered, "Judging from your face I can tell the same can be said for you." He mocked him.

Naruto spotting Kabuto scowled, "Kabuto it's you!"

Kabuto seeing Naruto smirked, "Hello Naruto."

"You know this dude?" Static asked.

"Yeah. I first met him when me and the guys were taking the Chunin Exams. I thought he was a nice guy, until the second time I met him at the preliminaries," Naruto's scowl hardened, "I caught the smell of Orochimaru off him, and that led me to the conclusion that he was a spy all this time! Do you deny it Kabuto?"

Kabuto smirked, "I am as you say, Naruto. All those years taking the Chunin exams was just a front for me to collect data for Orochimaru to use. And this year was my crowning moment since you and the other rookies partook in it. You all bought my act like the naïve shinobi you are."

"Yo four eyes!" Ebon addressed Kabuto, "Nobody disses our apprentice, nobody!"

Kabuto smirked as does Orochimaru as he stood by Kabuto's side, "So these are the infamous Bang babies Konoha's been raving on about." Orochimaru snickered.

"And we take it you're Orochimaru?" Static asked.

"Indeed I am my boy." Orochimaru smirked.

"So Oro, how're those tattoo's treating ya? Naruto called and Orochimaru squinted at Naruto.

"I didn't expect I'd be seeing you so soon Naruto." Orochimaru hissed.

"Well you can't keep me away that easily." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"I had planned on going after you once my arms were healed but now's the better time." Orochimaru replied.

Jiraiya stepped forward, "Guys I leave Kabuto to you, Orochimaru's mine."

"I don't think you guys will be attacking us if we have a hostage." Orochimaru says as Kabuto gwent to a boulder and pulled out Daisy with her wrists and feet tied together.

"Virgil!" Daisy screamed.

"DAISY!" Static screamed as he took off on his saucer charging electricity.

"Virgil!" Jiraiya, Gear, and Naruto called.

Static was about to attack, until he saw Kabuto using Daisy as a shield, "Virgil is it now?" Kabuto asked, "I wouldn't be attacking me if I were you."

"Using an innocent life as a shield is cowards play, Kabuto!" Naruto shouted.

"A ninja must use what he can to defend himself." Kabuto lectured Naruto who growled in response.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya started going at it, while Shizune was healing Tsunade who was worn out from having been fighting Kabuto prior to them showing up. Ebon not liking the show of Daisy being held captive had to do something. He vanished into a portal when Kabuto didn't notice. He appeared behind the medic, catching him by using his whole shadow body to wrap him up, "UGH let go!" Kabuto shouted, until he lost his hold on Daisy giving Static the opportunity to get her to safety.

"Oh Virgil!" Daisy sobbed into his shoulder as he brought her back to their side.

"It's ok just wait here." He said as he took off for Kabuto followed by the guys.

Kabuto finally broke out of Ebon's grip, "Yo Sound boy!" Static calle flying by, "How about getting a charge up!" he fires electromagnetic blasts for Kabuto, who was dodging them.

"Tag in!" Shiv called as he swung his light hand sending a number of light shuriken for Kabuto, who used his kunai to deflect them.

"Nice try." Kabuto replied. He turned and was almost engulfed by Puff's vapor. He jumped away seeing the vapor dissolve the grass, 'That was close. If I had been caught in that vapor, my skin woulda melted.'He thought. He was in for thought too long unable to see Carmen in his shell launching at him from up front. Kabuto took the blow and was flying right for Onyx, but the ninja spun his body so his legs were flying first and spun kicked Onyx making him lose balance.

Rubberband Man took Kangor's hands and spun his body around in a fast enough pace before releasing Kangor who was heading in Kabuto's direction with his feet in front, "Try some of this mon!" Kangor called as he landed a blow to Kabuto.

"These guys are more dangerous than I gave them credit for." Kabuto said to himself. Hotstreak threw a fireball at Kabuto who jumped away from it, and jumped away again from Talon who used her wail on him. Soon he was met with She-Bang who engaged in hand to hand combat him, "Your moves are very impressive, who taught you how to fight like this?" Kabuto asked as he blocked punch after punch and kick after kick from She-Bang.

"I taught myself!" She-Bang replied as she threw a punch to Kabuto who jumped backwards to avoid the hit, but found himself stepping into Gears trap and was restrained by a zap cap.

The wires entangle him and he fell to the ground. "Sorry man when Gear catches, nobody escapes." Gear joked.

"Come on let's check on Tsunade." She-Bang suggested as they headed over back to them.

Kabuto watched them hurry back and suddenly his hand managed to dig into his pouch for a scalpel blade. He started channeling his chakra into it and was slowly cutting himself loose from the zap cap, "How's she holding?" Naruto asked.

"Well she used a lot of energy fighting Kabuto, but should be all right." Shizune explained.

"Why did you come?" Tsunade asked Naruto and his crew, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"How wrong you are baa-san," Naruto began surprising her, "Our bet is still on, and I'm here to win it."

Suddenly Kabuto broke free and charged at them, "I'll kill you all!" he screamed.

"Look out!" Naruto summoned some Kage Bunshins that took Kabuto head on, but Kabuto managed to destroy all of them.

Naruto gained some distance, "Hey Kabuto you hear about today's forecast?" he asked while doing hand signs, "Sunny with a chance of Lighting! Raiton; Electro shower!" he pointed his arms up firing a burst of electricity into the sky and raining down onto the field were electrical hail spheres.

Kabuto began running around trying to avoid them, but those that came into contact with him started shocking him. Because so many were making contact with his body all together it was like a regular shock treatment, "His Jutsu, it's paralyzing me by the second!" Kabuto strained "Gotta heal myself quickly!" he tried healing his body.

Taking the chance the Bang babies and Naruto took another shot for Kabuto. Sadly this time around, Kabuto was able to avoid their attacks this time around. Static fired another shot of electricity at him but Kabuto back flipped avoiding the attack. Hotstreak unleashed a fire blast at him, but Kabuto jumped to the side managing to avoid Onyx grabbing him, followed by jumping onto Carmen's shell projectile, and jumped off landing on the ground, "You Bang Babies thing you're all that, but this is life." Kabuto began, "In this world you're all out of your league when fighting against me."

"Then we'll teach you something about underestimating Meta-humans fool!" Ebon warned him as he wrapped his lower shadow body around Kabuto.

"Squeeze him Ebon!" Shiv called.

Kabuto with his hand powered with chakra grabbed Ebon's shadow wisp, "GAH!" Ebon groaned in pain as he lost grip on Kabuto. Then the ninja slugged Ebon and he crashed into Shizune causing her to fly back as well.

"Ebon!" Shizune gasped.

"That jerk did something to my leg!" Ebon groans while trying hard not to move his left leg. So Shizune started using her medic jutsu to start healing him. Soon he was back on his feet again.

Talon frowned and flew for Kabuto, "Never mess with Ebon!" she cried releasing her wail for the Medic Ninja.

Kabuto luckily for himself dodged it again, and saw Shiv coming at him with his knife arms swinging them for the ninja who was blocking them with his kunai, "You seem to be a wise cracker," Kabuto noted.

"Why's that?" Shiv asked not wanting to admit Kabuto was right.

"It's written all over your face!" Kabuto replied as he punches Shiv in the face and he fell over.

"Shiv!" They cried.

Kabuto was about to finish Shiv only for a shadow portal to appeared below the light weapon specialist and was pulled in and back to the guys. Kabuto frowned as he was feeling more than ready to finish them off. Naruto strategize until a thought popped into his head, "I got it! Ebon Adam, see if you can hold Kabuto still for a moment!"

"You got it!" Adam called as he bounced his way over for Kabuto as Ebon went through his portal. Kabuto suddenly found his legs restrained by Ebon sticking out of a shadow in the ground, while Adam was retraining his arms from behind him, making sure Kabuto couldn't touch him with his medical jutsu.

Naruto turned to Tsunade, "All right baa-san, prepare to watch me win this bet." He summoned a single clone that started shaping the Rasengan in his palm while the real one was concentrating on the chakra he was using.

"Using a clone to help form it?" Tsunade gasped.

"It's genius!" Gear gasped in joy.

Naruto smirked as his clone poofed away and turned to Onyx, "Onyx, give me some support. Onyx nodded as he grabbed Naruto and threw him in the direction of Kabuto, who was still restrained by the Evans brothers. Kabuto's eyes widened as Naruto was closing in, "Guys let go!" Naruto called as Adam and Ebon released Kabuto and escaped. Kabuto wasn't fast enough to move as Naruto called out, "Rasengan!" he slammed it into Kabuto's chest resulting in him being launched across the field before crashing into a boulder.

"Ooh that's gonna leave a mark." Shiv joked while Shizune was healing him.

"He did it!" Static cheered with Daisy.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Hotstreak called.

Tsunade who was in shock at first started smiling as she got to her feet and approached Naruto, "That was impressive, Naruto. You really pulled it off in the end."

"I'm a stubborn ninja," Naruto answered, "I've always been one, but half my stubbornness came from my senseis." He smiled.

"Clearly," Tsunade replied as she looked over at the Meta-Humans, "You know some very interesting people."

"They're my family." He admitted.

Tsunade smiled remembering her own family, her gramps, granduncle, her brother Nawaki, and her boyfriend Dan. She reached for the necklace around her and took it off, "As I promised, this is now yours." She put it around Naruto.

Naruto looked down at the crystal and smiled, "I promise I'll treasure it with all my heart."

"Sorry to break up the sentimentality." Kabuto called as he approached by straggling.

"How's he standing?" Static gasped.

"I've been concentrating my medical jutsu where Naruto was going to attack me," he groaned, "But I admit it was more than I anticipated." He quickly went back to Orochimaru who was in a stalemate with Jiraiya.

Tsunade smirked and looked back at the others, "Why don't you all take a rest. I got this," She appeared at Jiraiya's side, "Need a hand, Jiraiya?"

"It would be appreciated." Jiraiya admitted with a smirk.

So the three Sannin used their blood and performed the Summoning jutsu to summon their chief summoning familiars, Gamabunta the toad, Manda the snake, and Katsuyu the slug, "Well nice to see you all again after so many years." Bunta joked.

"I always did have a hunch we would meet in battle again," Katsuyu added, "But to be against a comrade."

"Do not get sentimental Katsuyu," Manda hissed, "Unlike you two I was never all for teamwork and all that nonsense. Because once I defeat you two, I will be feasting like a king on human lives as will Orochimaru is sure to award me for my services, or suffer."

Naruto and the others watched as the three summonings went into battle. Though Bunta and Katsuyu were outmatching Manda in quantity, he knew Manda and Orochimaru were crafty. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Bunta, and Katsuyu needed help, and he knew what to give them. Ebon Hotstreak I'm gonna need you guys for something."

"For what?" Hotstreak asked.

Naruto pulled out two paper seals with the kanji for fusion written on them, "Takes these seals, and say this after putting them on each other." Naruto handed them the seals and whispered the saying into their ears.

"Ok Naruto we're counting on you for this one." Hotstreak said as he and Ebon readied the seals.

"Let's do it!" Ebon called as the two slammed the seals on each other's chests.

"Meta-Human art: Bang Baby Fusion!" Ebon and Hotstreak called out together.

Suddenly the seals glowed and Ebon and Hotstreak found themselves merging. Suddenly in a burst of smoke, there stood a giant two headed Fire Shadow human creature. The two heads looked like Ebon's head but with visible mouths and appeared to have fangs, "It's Ebon and Hotstreak, that seal fused them together." Static gasped.

"Right, now they're one." Naruto smirked at the success of his jutsu.

"Ebon or Hotstreak?" Talon called not knowing how to address the creature.

The creature looked down at them and spoke in both Ebon and Hotstreak's voices, "You can call us 'E-Streak'!" the Giant Meta-Human called as he pumped his arms up. So the new fighter joined the two summonings, "Anybody up for a little fried Snake?"

"Sounds like a tasty treat." Bunta admitted while drawing his dagger.

The three took off fighting Manda. After dodging an acid attack from Katsuyu, Manda attempted to attack her, only for e-Streak to appear and use both his hands to keep Manda's mouth open, "Chew on this serpent fool!" E-Streak called blowing blasts of shadowy fire from both mouths.

Orochimaru and Kabuto ran down Manda's body to avoid the flames blown into his face. Manda quickly shook it off, "I'll eat you raw!" he launched his mouth forward but quickly turned to the side avoiding Bunta and his dagger.

E-Streak delivered a kick to Manda's head, while the snake used his tail to slam down on Bunta. Luckily the toad back flipped and gained some distance from the serpent, but ended up tossing his dagger aside, "E-Streak over here!" Jiraiya called as E-Streak jumped back landing by Bunta, "All right you guys this is it!" Jiraiya stared hand signs.

E-Streak saw the toad was bloating up its face and thought, 'What's he filling up with? Wait the old coot said Bunta can spit oil in conjuncture with fire jutsu. So that's it.'

And when Bunt spat a stream of oil Jiraiya used a fire jutsu at it along with E-Streak mixing his own flames into it resulting in a massive fire blast which consumed Manda, "That's gonna leave some massive third degree burns." Static groaned.

The three thought they beat Manda only to see shedded snake skin, "Where'd he go?" E-Streak looked around until Jiraiya called.

"Blow us!"

Manda's head popped out of the ground, "Surprise!" he lunged for E-Streak.

"E-Streak, here!" Tsunade called using her raw strength to throw the Meta-Human Bunta's dagger.

E-Streak caught it and swiped it at Manda's face putting a cut in his nose, "How do you like us now punk?" E-Streak asked as he gripped the dagger.

Manda growled, "You'll pay for cutting my face!"

"Send us the bill!" E-Streak replied and he swung his arm sending a shockwave of fire at Manda who ducked his body and slinked forward.

"He's coming back!" Jiraiya called.

"Here's some from me!" Katsuyu fired more of her acid at Manda who managed to back his face away from the area on the ground that melted.

E-Streak started strategizing until a thought popped in, "Toad Man, Lady Slug get back. We got this one!"

Katsuyu and Bunta who was insulted by the nickname got back and E-Streak slammed his hands on the ground of the area, "Try to escape this!" E-Streak called to Manda as a shadow portal appeared below Manda.

The portal started consuming anything in its path. Manda whose tail had already been sinking into it was struggling to get out, while Orochimaru and Kabuto abandoned snake,

"Orochimaru you traitor!" Manda shouted at the Sannin for abandoning him, "I'll make you rue the day you ever met me!" Manda bellowed and screamed as his head was pulled into the portal and it vanished.

"He's gone." Jiraiya gasped

.

"But where?" Bunta wondered.

"That fang face is on his way to the earth's core, hottest place on the planet." E-Streak replied.

Orochimaru and Kabuto landed on the ground and saw Manda was gone, "There goes Manda." Kabuto said.

"A small sacrifice." Orochimaru replied.

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade shouted as she lunged for him and began beating the hell out of him.

Orochimaru shoved Tsunade back, "Don't take it personally when I kill you!" Orochimaru hissed.

"Yo snake man!" Static flew by with an electromagnetic charged fist and slugged Orochimaru's face, "That's my taser punch! Shocking isn't it?" Static asked.

Kabuto tried to move to help his lord but was too weak to fight back, "Dammit can't move as much."

Orochimaru had held his face at the spot Static slugged him, but was ambushed by Naruto, Kangor, Adam, Onyx, and Shiv, dealing with more shocking blows by Naruto, roundhouse kicks by Kangor, punches from Onyx, and Shiv and Adam turning their arms into mallets that whack the Sanin aside, "Not enough strength to fight back!" he strained.

Naruto then went through hand signs, "I got one final shot for you Orochimaru! Katon: Harpy Fire Jutsu!" he shouted using a harpy wail combined with the fire element. The combined forces of the wail irritated Orochimaru which was enough to keep him from avoiding the fire that went along with it.

Tsunade then comes at him with a chakra enhanced punch and punches him right in the face. The impact caused Orochimaru to roll across the ground, until he crashed into a boulder. He then struggled to get up, "May plan to get you to heal my arms Tsunade was all a failure." He showed them his face with the skin surrounding one of his eyes to be torn off revealing another layer of skin.

"Oh my God." Daisy gasped.

"But I promise you when next we meet I will crush you and all those you hold dear!" Orochimaru promised as he and Kabuto fled.

"That about wraps it up." Bunta said as she and Katsuyu vanished.

E-Streak started to glow and shrunk back down to Ebon and Hotstreak, "What a wild ride." Hotstreak said in a daze while stumbling around.

"That was some experience." Ebon added in the same condition as Hotstreak, until Shiv and Talon caught them.

"Don't worry guys you'll have your energy back soon with a little rest," Naruto explained.

"Groovy." Hotstreak chuckled.

"What was up with Orochimaru back there?" Static asked Jiraiya, but before he could answer Tsunade gasped and started turning older much to everyone's shock.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune gasped.

"Don't worry Shizune, all I need is some rest until my younger form is restored." Tsunade assured her.

"I suggest we head back to town and rest." Jiraiya suggested.

"Yes, and then once we've all been healed we can go home." Tsunade added taking everyone by surprise.

"You mean?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I'm going to be the Godaime Hokage." She answered confidently.

"Well said," Naruto admitted as he opened a shadow portal, "Let's take the shortcut back."

"Is it safe?" Shizune asked.

"Only if you trust me." Naruto answered.

"I do." Tsunade said leaving Shizune confident enough to trust him as well. So they went through the portal and were back in Tanzaku where they each rested up until they were all back to full strength.

They were all outside the bar as Tsunade spoke, "Shall we get going?"

"Baa-san," Naruto began grabbing her attention, "I want you to know I'm glad you decided to accept the position as Hokage."

"Well I have you to thank for it, Naruto. You convinced me that being Hokage isn't a fool's game."

"Yeah. But just to warn you not to get too comfy in the Hokage's seat, because I'll be sitting in it when you retire." Naruto smirked.

"Well with your confidence and heart I feel you'll make an outstanding Hokage one day." Tsunade smiled.

"I appreciate that." Naruto said until he saw her lean down to his face and pecked him on the forehead surprising the group.

After the peck Tsunade spoke, "You'll make a great man just like your father. Perhaps even better." Naruto blushed at her words until Jiraiya spoke.

"Come on let's go home." And so they all started back with Naruto and Static surfing the air on their saucers.

Shiv was walking by Shizune, and the Breed made sure he had his space with her, "Say uh Shizune, when we get back to Konoha, would you be interested in going out with me sometime?" Shiv asked a tad nervous.

Shizune raised an eyebrow, "Your treat?"

"You know it." Shiv replied.

Shizune smiled, "Name the date, Shiv-kun."

Shiv blushed and smiled, "Yes!" he cheered. The Breed chuckled hearing him knowing that things will once again change for them one by one.

**(And that's the chapter guys.)**


	24. Taking a negative turn for the worse

**(Hi guys here's my next chapter.)**

After Naruto and his crew left Tanzaku, it was a matter of days before they returned to Konoha. The first thing on their agenda was to confirm the success of their mission to the Sandaime who was overjoyed to see his third student again, while the same was said of Tsunade seeing her old sensei. When the preparations were made, they were on their way to the hospital to check on Sasuke, "As soon as we take care of all this I'm going to Ichiraku's for lunch." Naruto said as he walked alongside Ebon and Talon.

"Sounds like a plan." Carmen replied liking that idea.

"Naruto-kun!" three voices called.

Naruto turned and saw Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi run into his embrace. Tsunade and Shizune were surprised at this while the Bang-Babies saw this coming a mile away, "Hey girls, what's up?" Naruto asked as all three were hugging and kissing him all over.

"We ran into Shikamaru who said you just got in." Hinata explained.

"How was the mission?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"Not bad actually, probably the best mission I've had yet." He chuckled.

"We heard the good news," Tenten began, "You really did bring Tsunade-sama back to the village?"

"Yup." Naruto replied.

"Oh this is great I can't wait to see her." Tenten said in excitement.

"Well you don't have long to wait." Kangor pointed behind her.

"Huh?" Tenten asked as she turned and was looking at her idol standing before, "Tsu-Tsunade-sama?" she gasped and the woman nodded.

"Well Naruto aren't you going to introduce me to your friends here?" Tsunade asked while smiling.

"Oh right baa-san this is Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi Hyuga." Naruto introduced them.

"Naruto, don't disrespect Tsunade-sama." Tenten scolded him.

"What I say baasan because she's like family to me now." Naruto replied.

Tsunade approached the girls, "So you're the girls Naruto's told me about. You three look like very strong kunoichi."

"Arigato Tsunade-sama." Hinata said while blushing.

"Yes thank you very much." Hanabi added.

"And you Tenten," Tsunade turned to her, "Naruto's told me about you, and I admire that you're dedicated in proving that we women don't need rescuing all the time." she said patting her head.

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama." Tenten blushed for having been patted on her head by her idol.

"So where were you headed?" Hinata asked.

"To the infirmary, Sasuke and Lee need to be looked at." Naruto replied.

"That's right," Tenten replied, "Tsunade-sama should be able to help Lee, and the others."

"Mind if we join you, after all Sasuke's my teammate." Hanabi requested.

"Of course you can." Naruto replied.

"Come on let's get going." Ebon said as they continued on.

Once they made it to the hospital Tsunade went to Sasuke's room where Sakura and Kakashi were already there. Sakura was marveled by the female Sannin's beauty, while Kakashi was surprised to see another one of the greatest ninja that came before him back in the village. With a mere healing jutsu from hers Sasuke was awakened, much to his squad's relief. When they were going to see Lee, Tsunade told Naruto and his group to head out to eat, saying it was going to take awhile with the next procedure.

So Naruto, the Bang Babies, and his girls went to Ichiraku's for lunch. Ayame served a bowl to Hotstreak, "Here you go Hotstreak. Thanks for waiting."

"For the ramen you make Ayame, I'd wait till Armageddon." Hotstreak replied earning a giggle from her.

"Now that we got a fresher Hokage to help bring the village back out of the pits, Konoha will be better than ever." Naruto told his friends.

"I know, and we still need to keep practicing so we can get even stronger." Hinata added.

"Because the next Chunin Exams, we're gonna make it all the way." Tenten promised him.

"I'll be waiting." Naruto smirked.

After they had their meal, they were walking through the park. Naruto's girls looked at each other as if deciding something before nodding. Hinata spoke, "Naruto-kun before you left Kurenai-sensei told us what happened with you."

"She did, did she?" he asked expecting this.

"Yes Itachi Uchiha; Sasuke's older brother and Kisame Hoshigaki; one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri came to the village looking for you." Tenten added.

"They're after Kyubi aren't they?" Hanabi asked in worry.

Naruto looked down and his sensei's were concerned knowing that fight brought back painful memories, "Yeah, Ero-sennin has no idea what they intend on doing with it, but in this world of Shinobi anyone could do anything with it's power."

'**Ain't it the truth.'** Kyubi agreed.

"We're just scared that what if they come back for you?" Tenten asked in fear.

"I know, but that's why Ero-sennin is here. And he's going to help train me to fight and defend against Akatsuki if they ever come back. That's why I already know Rasengan." Naruto explained.

"Well we wanna get stronger to so that we can help you instead of doing nothing." Hanabi promised.

Naruto smiled at them, "No wonder I love you three."

"And if they come back you can always count on us. We're just a call away." Gear added before tossing him a small device.

"What's this?" Naruto asked looking at it.

"A Shock Vox; our own personal communicator." Gear explained.

"Cool." Naruto replied as he put it in his coat pocket.

A few days later everyone in the village was gathered around the Hokage administration building, including all the Meta-Humans. Naruto stood with his girls, his senseis, and Lee who was walking again. On top of the building were Sarutobi, his teammates, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade. They watched as Sarutobi officially passed on the position of Hokage to Tsunade, who in turn promised the village she would protect it with her life.

A week afterwards the village was back on top again as it was in the past. Tsunade was hard at work as the Hokage doing paperwork much to her misfortune, Sarutobi now spent his time teaching Konohamaru some ninja basics, Hotstreak and Ayame were closer than before, and Shiv and Shizune started going out. Static, Gear, Adam, and She-Bang went home with Daisy where they told Robert, Sharon, the Foleys, and the Vale's what happened, which left them in total shock and relief that they all came back ok.

One afternoon, Naruto was training with the Breed and his girls by the training ground to improve on their abilities. After their workout they toweled off and were relaxing, "Thanks for the workout guys." Naruto thanked them.

"No prob, we needed it just as much." Ebon admitted.

"So what do we do now?" Talon asked.

"I say we go back to the mansion and eat." Ferret suggested.

"Good call." Carmen answered as the others rolled their eyes.

"Well I suppose," Naruto answered as he walked but suddenly stopped and smelt the air, "Fire breath, sweat from hours of training, and hint of cocky superiority…. Sasuke." He declared, seeing Sasuke standing behind him with Sakura from a distance.

The Breed and the girls could see the determination and jealousy in Sasuke's eyes as the boy spoke, "Naruto fight me."

"Huh?" he asked.

"I want you to fight me." He demanded.

Naruto spoke sound uninterested, "Sorry, Sasuke but I have to pass on this."

"What?!"

"I got no reason to fight you Sasuke, so there's no point in accepting your challenge." Naruto brushed him off.

"Well I got a reason to fight you!" he barked.

"Jeez what crawled up his pants and died?" Shiv asked the Breed who looked like they didn't want to hear wisecracks now.

"Well sorry Sasuke, but your obvious reason isn't good enough to change my mind." Naruto replied as he started walking away.

"Don't turn your back on me, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at Naruto attempting to attack him, only for Naruto to spin around and catch Sasuke's thrown fist.

"I'll teach you what happens when you attack someone when their back's turned!" Naruto called as he grew his free arm to Onyx size and slugged Sasuke, sending him crashing onto the ground.

Naruto started walking away again casually only for Sasuke to call back, "Don't you walk away from me, Naruto!" Naruto looked seeing Sasuke back on his feet again while frowning.

The blonde sighed, "You're just doing yourself in, Sasuke," Sasuke frowned as he continued attacking Naruto blindly without even thinking, while Naruto was just dodging and defending himself from Sasuke as if he was nothing.

Sasuke launched a fireball jutsu at Naruto only for him to conjure a shadow portal and absorb it. When Sasuke tried to thrown another punch, Naruto caught it again, "Stay down Sasuke or only receive worse." He ended up shocking Sasuke who screamed before, Naruto tossed him aside.

"Naruto." The group gasped.

"That was just a tiny jolt," Naruto promised Sasuke, "Keep coming at me and you'll force me to do worse."

"I'll give you my worst!" Sasuke called as he charged a Chidori, taking everyone by surprise.

"Whoa, that's the jutsu he used against Gaara!" Puff gasped.

"He's going to use it on Naruto?" Onyx asked in shock.

Sasuke started running at Naruto with Chidori in hand. Naruto prepared himself to sink into his shadow portal so Sasuke would miss, but before he could Kakashi appeared and spun kicked Sasuke away making him roll across the ground. With Sasuke down his Chidori dissolved, "Kakashi." Naruto gasped.

"Naruto, are you ok?" he asked hopefully.

"Fine." Naruto answered truthfully.

Sasuke groaned as he looked up seeing his sensei, "What the hell were you thinking, Sasuke?" the Jonin lectured his student, "The Chidori was not meant to be used against your comrades of Konoha!" he scolded him only for Sasuke to frown. Before Kakashi could continue to lecture Sasuke, the boy threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"Naruto!" the Breed called as they raced over to Naruto.

"Are you all right?" Talon asked in worry.

"I'm fine." He answered.

"We were worried there." Ferret said.

"Thought you were done for." Carmen added.

"You know you can't keep me down that easily." Naruto answered smugly.

"Naruto-kun!" the kunoichi cried as they hugged him tight.

"Why did you just let him come at you like that?" Tenten asked in outrage.

"He could've killed you." Hanabi added.

"Don't ever scare us like that!" Hinata cried on his shoulder as he comforted her.

Kakashi watched sighing seeing how his squad's starting to fall apart with Sasuke acting disobedient, "I'm gonna have to report this to Tsunade-sama." He said to himself.

"What was up with, Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah what's his problem now?" Hotstreak asked.

"I'm afraid meeting up with Itachi had provoked this out of him." Kakashi explained.

"Yeah, he threw the kid around like a toy." Kangor remembered.

"And he decided to vent his frustrations out on Naruto?" Shiv asked.

"Straight up trippin'." Ebon replied as the Breed agreed.

Naruto spoke to the guys, "I'll catch you later guys. I need some time to myself." Naruto said as he started walking off. Kakashi seeing Naruto would be all right took his leave.

Naruto was walking through the village, until he looked ahead seeing Jiraiya who looked as if he were waiting for his apprentice to show up, "Ero-sennin?"

"I've been looking for you, Naruto." He answered.

"What's up?"

"Kakashi told me what happened today with you and Sasuke." Jiraiya began.

"Then you should know I didn't do anything to him compared to the level of stuff he threw at me." Naruto explained.

"Regardless, Naruto," Jiraiya began, "You should've retreated instead of sticking around to try and give him the hint. After all some ninja can't take it like others."

"And that's a fact." Naruto admitted.

"Just make sure next time something like this comes up, you'll take the better choice." Jiraiya reminded him.

"I will sensei." Naruto answered and Jiraiya smiled. The old man took off as Naruto opened his portal, heading back home.

That night, Sasuke was on the roof of his compound brooding, 'I'll never beat Itachi the way I am now, I can't even beat Naruto,' He thought before growling, "What the hell am I gonna do?!" he shouted.

"You could come along with us." A voice said as Sasuke spun around seeing five figures stand behind him. Sasuke gasped as he saw the Oto headbands around the five of them.

The very next morning at the Namikaze compound, Naruto had just finished getting dressed, only for Shikamaru to barge in, "Naruto!"

"Jeez Shikamaru, you ever hear of knocking?" Naruto asked.

"No time for that we got a problem." Shikamaru explained seriously.

"What's the situation?" Naruto asked his fellow Chunin curiously.

"Last night Sasuke left the village." The Nara answered leaving Naruto in shock.

"Oh crap." He cursed.

**(And that's the chapter. Don't miss next time where the Bang-Baby ninja dukes it out with the avenger.)**


	25. Valley Clash

**(Welcome to the next update guys.)**

Naruto and Sasuke stood facing each other in the Valley of the End, while standing on the two statues of Hashirama and Madara. With the help of Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Neji, and Lee, fending off against each of the Oto Ninja that were sent to retrieve Sasuke, Naruto was able to go on ahead to catch up to the Uchiha boy. The two jumped from the statues with a Rasengan and Chidori in hand. When they collided their attacks powers resulted in an explosion that sent them plummeting for the waters below. Naruto used his static electricity to call back his saucer to surf down safely while Sasuke hit the water full force. Naruto groaned, "Ooh that could leave a mark."

Sasuke got up and used his chakra to balance on top of the water, "You're wasting your time trying to bring me back to the village, Naruto." The Uchiha warned Naruto as he got off his saucer.

"Talk all you want because I'm not going back without you, dead or alive." Naruto warned him.

"Then I'm going to have to show you I'm serious!" Sasuke shouted as the two ran to each other and engaged in hand to hand combat.

"You know what I'm capable of Sasuke!" Naruto called as he turned his right arm into Onyx's and slugged Sasuke in the gut sending him rolling across the water, "No matter how much power Orochimaru could offer you, I'll always be a step ahead. But not because my powers make me strong, but it's because I don't fight people out of rage, pride, or greed!"

"Why don't you shut up?!" Sasuke called as he used the phoenix flower jutsu, only for Naruto to ignite two bigger fireballs in his fists and launched them at Sasuke's canceling them out.

Naruto then ran at Sasuke, turning his hands into light energy knives. Sasuke used two kunai to defend himself, as Naruto was giving him everything he had, 'I wish this mission was just a simple kill, but the order was to bring him back first before any decision to kill him is made.' He thought.

Finally Sasuke knocked Naruto back, as the blonde shook it off preparing for another attack. By using a combo of She-Bang's and Onyx's strength to attack Sasuke, the Uchiha wasn't able to block his moves, "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called, "Think fast!" he threw a zap cap at Sasuke, which released a blinding light, confusing Sasuke's sight long enough for Naruto to stretch his muscle enhanced arms forward punching Sasuke, causing him to fly backwards until he crashed into a wall of the valley.

Naruto surfed on his saucer over to Sasuke and was prepare to grab him and drag him home, until Sasuke shot up with some of the curse marks patterns covering the side of his face, and started fighting Naruto harder, "I will not be outdone by you Naruto, so help me!" Sasuke bellowed as they exchanged blows.

Naruto then gets up, "It's on now Sasuke!" he called as he summoned a dozen Kage Bunshins that took on Sasuke, causing both the Uchiha and Uzumaki to push themselves past their limits.

Sasuke tried to use another Chidori, but Naruto channeled his electricity into his fists and blasted Sasuke, sending him crashing onto the waters again. Sasuke started laughing, which confused Naruto. When the Uchiha reached his feet he looked at Naruto showing him his Sharingan eye reached its three tomoes, "Arigato Naruto, you always were challenging to me, and thanks to you pushing me to my limits it's finally ready."

"Too bad this will be the only fight you ever use it to its full!" Naruto called as he summoned more clones who started throwing fireballs at Sasuke, but using the Sharingan Sasuke was able to read from Naruto's wrist movements the directions he'd throw and was able to avoid the majority of them, while running at Naruto.

Upon reaching Naruto, Sasuke fought all of his Kage Bunshins knocking out one after another. When he and Naruto engaged in hand to hand combat again, Sasuke continued using his Sharingan to predict the moves Naruto was going to make. Naruto seeing he couldn't fight Sasuke in hand to hand in his current state jumped back while forming hand signs, while Sasuke started copying him, "Katon Raiton; Pyro Electro Dragon blasts!" they shouted together and with Sasuke being able to use both elements, he was able to use the Jutsu and both Fire and Electric Dragon blasts collided with each other causing an explosion.

Sasuke was ready incase Naruto showed up and with luck he was flying for him, "Try some originality Duck Butt!" Naruto shouted stretching his arms forward, but Sasuke grabbed them and spun him around. Naruto felt like he was a gymnastics ribbon as he was spun around, until Sasuke let go with Naruto flying back while rolling across the water.

"I can't keep going on like this," he groaned, "Hey Kyubi how about a little juice?"

"**You got it, but I feel against Sasuke you'll need more than my regular chakra,"** Kyubi began, **"I will now grant you the power of the fox cloak."**

'Fox cloak?' Naruto thought in confusion, as Kyubi's chakra was surrounding him.

"What is this?" Sasuke began trembling as he could see some of Kyubi's aura emitting from Naruto.

Naruto's eyes turned blood red that glowed through his sunglasses making it look like the lenses were red tinted, his nails grew long and sharp, his whiskers became extra feral, and his hair turned bushier, **"You're through, Sasuke!" **Naruto bellowed as he got down on all fours, and took off like a speeding bullet for Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to halt Naruto by using the Phoenix flower jutsu, but Naruto dodged them. When the Jinchuriki was closing in on Sasuke, he started taking a breath and blew a fire blast from his mouth. Unlike a regular Fire Jutsu that most ninjas breathe this one combined with Kyubi's Chakra practically incinerated the whole area and caused the water level in the lake they were fighting on top of to dry up making it lower for now.

Sasuke was surrounded by the fire not knowing where to go, until a giant sphere which was Naruto encased in his armadillo shell combined with Kyubi's chakra was hurdling right for him and tackled him into the wall causing another crater. Naruto flipped away from Sasuke, still lying in the crater while he uncurled out of his shell and got ready for another move, "**Hope you brought ear plugs, Sasuke!"** Naruto shouted as he took another deep breath and unleashed his harpy scream that was enhanced by the bijuu chakra. It became louder and more earsplitting. It was so bad that even the valley walls were starting to crack. Sasuke was clutching his ears crying in pain from the sound.

"What is this power?!" Sasuke strained while clutching his ears.

Rather than answer Sasuke, Naruto just dove back down at Sasuke pummeling him with punch after punch,** "You're coming back to Konoha whether you want to or not, Sasuke!"** Naruto screamed as he used his Kangor feet to kick Sasuke sending him flying backwards to the side the statue of the First Hokage stood. Naruto using his enhanced speed dashed faster than Sasuke flying back and delivered an Onyx punch to the Uchiha when he was coming right at him.

The enhanced punch only sent Sasuke flying back in the same direction the Uchiha founder stood. He crashed in the same crater only putting a bigger dent in it, **"Want some more Sasuke?"** Naruto shouted and all on its own the chakra arms of the fox cloak stretched forward and grabbed Sasuke and pulled him forward to Naruto.

Naruto flew up into the air with the chakra arms still carrying Sasuke. When Naruto reached the top of the waterfall the chakra arms threw Sasuke up further, only to have Naruto fly faster to catch up with him, **"Here's a little something special for you"** Naruto appeared above Sasuke ready to kick down on his face with his giant feet, **"Kangaroo Barrage!"** he shouted, before kicking downward on the Uchiha as he was sent plummeting into the lake.

**"Now let's see some sparks fly!"** Naruto screamed as he generateed some electricity, only with Kyubi's power he was generating red electricity, just like Static does when he's really mad. He fired the red electricity into a blast at the lake amplifying his already Kyubi enhanced electricity.

Naruto could hear Sasuke screaming all the way from above the waterfall. When he stopped his electromagnetic attack he dove down to retrieve Sasuke, but Sasuke blasted out of the lake with the cursed markings covering more of his body, "Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he collided with Naruto and they grappled in mid air, until they managed to break hold of each others grip and flew on their opposite sides.

Naruto smirked feeling that Sasuke would be too weak to continue fighting, but was proven wrong as Sasuke got back up with the curse mark covering the rest of his body, "Now it's personal, Naruto!" His skin became dark gray, his nails turned longer, his hair grew longer and colored dark blue, and webbed hands sprouted from his back looking like wings.

Naruto gawked at Sasuke's new form and spoke**, "Sasuke, you're fugly,"** Sasuke didn't answer, but instead conjured a black lightning Chidori, **"Ok then, we'll finish this here!"** he held out his right hand as the bijuu chakra formed the Rasengan in the palm. The jutsu started mixing with Kyubi's chakra**, "All right Sasuke, we're taking you down here and now!"** he shouted.

"We? Who's 'we'?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"**Me and my senseis the Meta-Humans!"** Naruto called as electricity, fire, light, and shadow encircle Naruto and was being channeled into his Rasengan, **"My sensei's powers flow through me and are always with me even if they are not next to me!"** He held his Kyubi-Bang Baby enhanced Rasengan, **"In this Rasengan is the strength of all my senseis."** He explained as reflections of Ebon, the Breed, Static, Gear, Adam, even She-Bang shined in the Rasengan, **"With us acting as one we will bring you down!"** The two launched themselves from their respective sides flying right for each other before thrusting their powered up jutsus at each other. Naruto's Rasengan being extra powerful managed to overpower Sasuke's Chidori. The jutsus power however was so intense it resulting in a huge explosion.

When the resulting smoke from the after affect started clearing, it showed the valley looked cracked and the water level below the statues had dropped even more. Naruto was lying on the ground with his fox cloak gone. He regained consciousness and groaned, "Oh man, that had to be the most I've ever gone all out," he saw Sasuke not too far form where he was lying on the ground unconscious as well, along with being back in his regular form. He approached the fallen Uchiha and looked down at him, "I should just leave you here to rot and die for what you've done," Naruto suddenly sighed, "Unfortunately everyone's expecting me to bring you home." He took Sasuke's arm and supported him up, while carrying him back by foot since he had no energy to fly.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared before them, "Naruto!" he gasped in relief.

"Kakashi, sorry but you missed all the action." Naruto joked.

Kakashi looked around, "You two must've really gone at it."

"It was the only way to stop him." Naruto replied as Kakashi summoned a single clone to carry Sasuke, while he himself carried Naruto back to the village.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Virgil, Richie, Shenice, and Adam were there and had been told by the Breed where Naruto was and what happened, "That's just straight up trippin!" Virgil exclaimed.

"For real." Richie agreed.

"I know." Ebon replied.

"What was that kid thinking going to that Orochimaru?" Adam asked.

"You saw what his bro did to him," Puff began, "The kid thought Snake Eyes could give him the kind of power to beat him."

Suddenly Tenten, Hanabi, and Hinata appear, "Hinata, Hanabi, Tenten, what's up?" Virgil asked.

"They're back!" Tenten exclaimed.

"What?" the breed gasped.

"Naruto-kun, and the guys are back and they got Sasuke!" Hanabi answered.

"All right let's go find them and party!" Shiv cheered.

"Don't celebrate yet Shiv they're all in the hospital." Hinata replied in worry.

"Hospital?" Virgil and Hotstreak gasped.

"Yes." Tenten nodded with worry.

"Naruto!" they gasped as they ran for the hospital with the girls following them.

Upon reaching the hospital, they found Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma waiting with the retrieval squads families, "Where are the guys?" Ebon asked.

"They're undergoing treatment." Kurenai sighed.

"So what's their situation?" Virgil asked in worry.

"Chouji and Neji are in the worse condition, but Tsunade and Shizune are doing all they can to heal them." Chouza explained.

"Neji." Hinata and Hanabi gasped for their cousin.

"Oh no." Tenten feared.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee had the least of injuries, so they'll be fine." Asuma added.

"What about Naruto?" Richie asked curiously as the others listened closely.

"He's resting now," Kakashi answered, "He's overused a lot of chakra in his fight, and his body is slowly healing.

"And is it true, he got Sasuke?" Hotstreak asked.

"Yes, but he's in a similar state, and unconscious." Kakashi replied.

"Whoa." The Breed gasped.

"Yes there's no telling when or if he'll wake up." Kakashi explained and Sakura who had just walked in heard it all.

"Naruto, Sasuke." She gasped.

Hotstreak was looking around the hospital looking uneasy, "What's with you?" Asuma asked.

"I'm not a big fan of hospitals." Hotstreak explained getting attention of the Jonin and Clan Heads, "When I was a kid I had to stay in a hospital for two years."

Meanwhile inside the hospital room, Naruto was lying on a hospital bed with his body covered in bandages, mind his head. His sunglasses were on a table beside his bed and his clothes were in a closet. His eyes slowly opened with his dazed vision until it got clearer. He saw Tsunade looking over him, "Baasan?"

"Finally awake, Naruto? Thank goodness." She sighed.

"What happened to everyone else?" Naruto asked frantically.

"They'll be fine Naruto, but Sasuke however is still unconscious. What did you do to him?" she asked.

"You don't wanna know." He answered.

"Well we're all going to have to hear it at the trial," she began, getting Naruto confused, "We need to determine the punishment for Sasuke who was willing to go nukenin."

"Well what if Sasuke doesn't wake up in time?" Naruto asked.

"We'll worry about that for later, right now you and the others need your rest." Tsunade answered as the door opened and the whole group piled in.

"Naruto!" his girls cried as they ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked in worry.

"Never better." Naruto answered but groaned.

"Please don't ever scare us like that again!" Tenten cried as she hugged him, but not tightly for fear of hurting him.

"So how're you holding up?" Ebon asked curiously.

"Oh fantastic." Naruto answered in sarcasm.

"You gave us quite a scare, man." Richie noted.

"Sorry guys." Naruto replied.

"Well good news is with Sasuke back Snake Face won't be getting his new eyes anytime soon." Virgil said confidently.

"We're not out of the clear yet, Virgil." Tsunade explained, "There's still the trial for the actions of Sasuke."

"Trial?" Virgil asked and Tsunade nodded.

"Looks like we'll be needing Judge Mathis for this." Shiv joked, but the Breed scowled at his attempt at humor.

**(And there's the chapter, guys. Now that the Naruto arcs have been covered now, it'll be time to get into some time in Dakota. See ya then.)**


	26. A Trial and Celebration

**(Hi guys, here's the latest update.)**

A week after Naruto and the guys last mission to retrieve Sasuke, Naruto and the others were up and out of the hospital feeling as good as new. Unfortunately the same could not be said for Sasuke, as he was still unconscious. Virgil, Richie, Adam, and Shenice dropped in during that week making sure they were ok and wanted to be there for the trial. Currently Naruto, Sakura, Hanabi, and the Bang Babies were in Sasuke's room. The Breed wasn't exactly thrilled being in the room of someone who was willing to kill their little buddy. In fact Ebon had to keep himself from finishing what Naruto had started while Sasuke was down and out, "It's been a whole week and Sasuke still hasn't moved." Hanabi said in worry.

Soon Tsunade and Shizune entered and noticed Sasuke's condition, "Nothing?" Shizune asked.

"I'm afraid not." Naruto answered.

"Well unfortunately the council is getting restless and demand the trial is to be held tomorrow if anything or nothing changes." Tsunade explained.

"Jeez the older you get the more impatient you become." Hotstreak grumbled.

"They've always been impatient." Tsunade replied to Hotstreak, who looked more dismal than before.

Naruto sighed wondering how he'll be able to explain things to the council, until he glanced over to Sasuke seeing his shoulder move, "Sasuke?" he asked and the others gasped looking over.

Sasuke groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, "Naruto?"

"Yeah Sasuke, it's me." Naruto answered.

"You're alive!" Sakura gasped.

Sasuke groaned in pain, "I'm back in the village, huh? Well congratulations Naruto you won again."

"I'm not proud of this victory Sasuke, what happened to you a part of me wished I didn't have to do it. So bash me all you want, but I'll take it." Naruto answered, feeling prepared for the worse.

"It's my fault Naruto." Sasuke replied, and they all looked to him in shock.

"Excuse me?" Puff asked.

"I let my pride and lust for power get in my way and cloud my judgment," Sasuke explained in guilt, "And look where it landed me."

"It's not too late Sasuke, maybe I can convince the council to take it easy on you." Naruto explained.

"It's too late for that, Naruto." Sasuke strained.

"What're you talking about? It's not too late for you, you can still change!" Naruto shouted.

"Sorry Naruto, but that fight did a number on me. I don't even have enough strength to get up." Sasuke explained weakly.

"No Sasuke please don't say that!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for the way I looked down upon you, to tell you the truth, you always made me feel like I wasn't alone," Sasuke began, "Same for you Hanabi, both you and sensei made me feel like I still had a family."

Naruto stood beside his bed, "Sasuke I'm sorry this happened."

"I said it before Naruto, I'm the one who caused everyone so much trouble," He coughed, "My times just about up, so I want to give you something Naruto to make up for all I've ever done you wrong."

"Give me what?" Naruto wondered.

"Come closer," Sasuke beckoned him and Naruto got closer. Sasuke thrusted his hand up to Naruto, planting it on his chest, "Ok now do it!"

"Huh?" Naruto wondered.

"Do what?" Sakura asked.

The Kyubi smirked, "**Well kid he asked for it. Powers of Heaven, Earth, and Hell hear my call! Grant onto this boy the powers of all!**"

Suddenly a force of chakra seeped through Sasuke and into Naruto, as the blonde Chunin shouted. While inside his body two strands of DNA were combining into one. Back outside Naruto fell to his knees with his sunglasses slipping off, and his eyes tightly shut,

"It's yours now Naruto, use it well." Sasuke said weakly, before his eyes shut and his body limped.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Hanabi cried.

"Naruto are you ok?" Shizune asked as the boy struggled to his feet.

"Yeah what'd Sasuke mean by 'use it well'?" Virgil asked.

Naruto finally got to his feet and turned around with shut eyes, until his eyes flung open revealing the Sharingan in both eyes, "Naruto!" Sakura and Hanabi gasped in shock.

"That's the Sharingan!" Hotstreak gasped in surprise.

"So that's what Sasuke meant. He wanted Kyubi to transfer his Sharingan into Naruto." Richie deduced.

"Naruto how do you feel?" Tsunade asked the blonde.

"A little strange, and my vision looks totally different. This must be what Kakashi's able to see." Naruto explained, and suddenly the eyes powered down back to his regular eyes.

"You powered it down all by yourself." Sakura gasped.

"So what?" Hotstreak asked not seeing how important that was.

"Kakashi's Sharingan eye was implanted into him by use of surgery meaning he cannot deactivate it which is why it must remain hidden when not being used," Tsunade began, "Because the Kyubi sealed it inside Naruto he can activate it and deactivate it at will."

"How cool is that?" Virgil asked.

"Awesome." Shenice added.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a smile, "Arigato Sasuke, I'll use your family's Bloodline with honor."

"Well that will all depend on how things go tomorrow," Tsunade reminded him, "Now that Sasuke's dead who knows what kind of reactions will break out because of this."

"Whatever happens I'll take them." Naruto assured the Hokage.

The next morning at the administration building, all those who took part in the retrieval mission were giving their reports to Tsunade, Sarutobi and his team, Danzo Shimura, the clan heads, and civilians. They each explained the fight they partook in during the mission against five shinobi sent by Orochimaru and how different in strengths and powers they each had. Soon it was Naruto's time to explain his situation upon reaching the Valley of the End, "I caught up to Sasuke in the Valley of the End. Sasuke refused to give himself up so I was forced to fight him. During the most part I had the upper hand until his Sharingan eye became complete. I admit he tried to turn things around on me using both his Sharingan and the curse mark left on him by Orochimaru. But having both my Meta-Human powers and my bijuu chakra I was able to overpower him. However Sasuke tapped further into the curse mark and took on a horrifying form, so I tapped further into my bijuu power and we both unleashed our most powerful jutsus. I was able to take the attack, but I was left very exhausted, while Sasuke fell unconscious. Kakashi showed up and brought us both back. It took a week for me to completely heal, while Sasuke remained in comatose. Yesterday however, he awoke and then died a minute later." He finished which got gasps out of the civilians and the jury.

"Well, jury?" asked Tsunade.

Before the whole council could vote Danzo shot out of his seat, "Naruto Uzumaki should be executed for the murder of Sasuke Uchiha!" his outburst caused the civilian council to agree which got Naruto pissed off.

"Excuse me! Sasuke was going nuke-nin out of his own free will. Besides the mission was to bring him back at all costs!" Naruto argued.

"Regardless!" Danzo barked back which got Naruto boiling for he knew to expect such reactions from Danzo and anyone stupid enough to side with him.

"Danzo it's not only your decision to make!" Sarutobi glared.

"Yes that's right," A civilian spoke up, "I vote for Danzo's decision!" he called which got more of them.

"That's totally whack!" Virgil shouted but Adam held him back.

Naruto frowned, "You selfish blind bastards call yourselves citizens of Konoha?! You would favor a traitor over someone who's saved the village?"

"Save your excuses brat!" Danzo snarled.

Naruto calmed down and grinned, "Before you decide on terminating me I should mention this little detail that concerns the Uchiha clan."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"Before Sasuke passed on, he performed one final act for Konoha and for me to make up for what he's done. Let me show you." Naruto lifted his sunglasses up revealing his closed eyes, and opened them revealing his new Sharingan.

"The Sharingan!" the clan heads gasped.

"What kind of trickery is this boy?" Danzo frowned.

"No trick at all old man. With the help of Kyubi Sasuke's Sharingan was sealed inside me. And you wanna know what else? Sasuke did it all on his own, because he knew I was the only other one strong enough to use it." Naruto continued.

"You lie!" Danzo shouted, getting the civilians to further kiss up to him.

"He doesn't Danzo," Tsunade answered calmly and they all looked at the Hokage, "I was there to see it all, Sasuke willingly gave his Sharingan to Naruto."

Danzo hearing this had to act fast to preserve himself, "If I may make a new suggestion, we should have Naruto mate with several carefully selected women in order to repopulate the Sharingan."

"And what just to make us seem like we're stronger than all the other nations?" Naruto asked, "Old man get a grip on reality and this century! Maybe ruling by fear and power is what made us strong in the past, but that's all history now. And what's this about forcing me to mate with several women? I've been in a relationship with the Hyuga heiress', and Tenten for years now. I'm not betraying them just for your need to have more power."

"You will not speak to me in that tone Kyubi brat!" Danzo growled at his behavior.

"Danzo, you are getting out of order!" Tsunade shouted, "Naruto and his team successfully completed the mission to bring Sasuke Uchiha back to the village dead or alive."

Danzo's angered frown grew larger until he shouted, "ROOT assemble!" Then bursting through the roof of the room was a dozen Root Anbu armed, "Attack!" Danzo ordered which scared everyone in the room including the council. The Root Anbu run for Naruto who didn't move at all. In a flash the Root Anbu froze and fell on their backs motionless, "What have you done to them?" Danzo demanded out of Naruto and gasps seeing Naruto's Sharingan eyes have transformed into a Mangekyo Sharingan that consisted of three overlapping ellipses, giving it six points like a star image, and unlike the Regular Mangekyo coloring, Naruto's was black with red designs.

"It's the Mangekyo." Koharu and Homura gasped.

Naruto smiled, "I know about how Itachi could obtained Mangekyo by killing someone very close to you. Because Sasuke transferred it to me before he died that rule had applied to me. So anyone still wanna mess with me?"

Danzo finally had it, he jumped from where he was and pulled out a dagger while rushing for Naruto, "I'll kill you demon!" suddenly he gasped and strained for some reason. He looked down and noticed he ran right into Naruto's Light Energy knife with blood spilling out of the area.

"You should watch where you're running to." Naruto mocked the old relic.

Danzo coughed up blood and fell backward, "Dammit!" he strained to say before his eye rolled into the back of his head.

Two regular Anbu appeared and took the corpse of Danzo and the Root away, "Sorry for that interruption, now council what is your answer?" Tsunade asked her sensei and his team.

Sarutobi answered, "We've decided that Naruto Uzumaki should not be punished for the death of Sasuke Uchiha." His teammates nodded in agreement.

Tsunade smiled, "Good, and further more from this day forth the civilian portion of the Konoha council is forever disbanded for your lack of judgment," She continued and the civilians were left in guilt. This made Naruto smile and put his sunglasses down over his eyes again, "Now that that's taken care of, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze step forward," So the five Shinobi approached the Hokage as she continued, "For your success of retrieving Sasuke despite his death, you did keep the Sharingan out of Orochimaru's clutches. As well as taking on each of his most powerful Shinobi I am proud to grant you four genin to the rank of Chunin."

The four genins eyes lit up as well as the heads of their family. An Anbu presented them each with a Chunin vest that they dawned over their regular attire, "This is so great!" Kiba cheered and Akamaru barked.

"I'm actually a Chunin." Chouji was so happy and it wasn't because of food for a change.

Neji smiled, "I knew it was bound to happen one day."

"Yosh my flames of youth burn brighter than ever!" Lee ranted.

"And Naruto," Tsunade addressed and he looked at her, "For your success of defeating Sasuke Uchiha and bringing him back to the village, you've proven yourself worthy. I now bestow upon you the title of Jonin."

Naruto's sunglasses slipped off his eyes revealing his shocked and wide eyes. The bang babies standing on the side were equally shocked as well, "Me really?" Naruto gasped.

Tsunade smiled and answered, "You earned it."

Naruto doing the one thing anyone his age would do if given such a rank, jumped into the air cheering. "Oh yeah!" he cheered.

Tsunade looks to Shikamaru, "Sorry about this Shikamaru."

Shikamaru smiles, "It's ok." He replied while in his mind a mini Shikamaru was doing the happy dance about not getting moved up knowing it would be more troublesome.

Later that day, everybody was at the Namikaze mansion, the Jonin senseis, the rookies, the Bang babies, the Suna Sibs, the Konohamaru Corps, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, and Jiraiya. The majority of them were in the wreck room having fun, with Shikamaru and Onyx playing a game of pool with Shikamaru beating him, "That's game." Shikamaru declared after pocketing the 8 ball.

"Oh man." Onyx grumbled.

Shikamaru sighed, "This game is so easy it's troublesome."

Temari who was watching them play, rubbed her shoulder against Shikamaru's, "I think you played admirably." She smiled and winked making him blush.

Tsunade, Shizune, Talon, Puff, Kurenai, and Shenice were gossiping, and the guys were mingling, while off to the side Anko was flirting with Kangor, "So where'd you say you were from again?" Anko asks licking her lips.

"Jamaica, but that was when I was just a little kid. When I was a teenager I moved to Dakota where I started getting involved with the gang activity with Ebon, and a brotha named Hyde," Kangor explained, "Spent a lot time with the majority of Shiv, Talon, and Ebon in Dakota's old Juvie Hall back in the day. Ebon may have been an inmate like the rest of us, but he acted like he ran the place."

Anko put her arm around Kangor, who started blushing, "Let's not talk about Ebon, let's talk more about you." She smirked.

Ebon and Adam watched Kangor from the side chuckling, "Kangor's definitely got game." Ebon noted.

"For real." Adam agreed.

Soon Naruto came in with some Kage Bunshins holding up trays of Chicago styled hotdogs on buns, "Ok everyone come and get it, dinner is served." Naruto declared and everyone came and takes a hotdog and start eating.

"Man this is good." Chouji says chowing down.

"I'll say." Kiba agreed.

"Yo, listen up yall!" Ebon addressed everyone in the room, and he raised his can of root beer, "I propose a toast to Naruto and the retrieval squad, for not only stopping Snake Freaks plot, but for also moving up in ranks. This one's for you guys!" Ebon declared looking at Naruto and the new Chunin.

"Hear-hear!" they call agreed, while holding their drinks up. Soon everyone continued partying until it was late.

Meanwhile far away in an underground compound, angry screams were heard. They were coming from Orochimaru who was forced to move into another body. He was trashing his lab out of frustration, as Kabuto entered to see his master panting form overexerting himself after transferring into another body so quickly, "are you done?" he asked as Orochimaru turned to him.

"It's ruined, Kabuto! Sasuke is dead and my top five most skilled ninja were defeated and killed." He growled in frustration, "My ambition is now dead!"

"All is not lost my Lord." Kabuto answered calmly.

"What do you mean?" the Snake Sannin pondered on where he was going.

"I've just received word from some reliable sources that Sasuke has transferred his Sharingan into Naruto with the power of Kyubi's sealing." Kabuto explained and Orochimaru froze and smirked.

"So there's still hope? The Uchiha bloodline now flows through the veins of the one who's humiliated me one too many times. I must have him!" Orochimaru hissed.

Kabuto ran over to stop his master from moving and sat him back in his seat, "My Lord let's not do anything drastic. You've already switched to another body, meaning you have to wait to do it again. Plus you still haven't gotten used to your new body yet."

Orochimaru taking that logic to heart answered, "Perhaps you're right. Very well I'll let Naruto enjoy what time he has. And when the time is right the Sharingan will be mine." He cackled.

That night, Naruto was sitting on the roof of his family mansion resting his head on his knees as he looked out into the village. He gazed up at the moon and saw Sasuke's reflection off it, "Sasuke." Naruto sighed.

"Naruto-kun?" a female voice asked.

Naruto was brought out of it and turned to see his lovely ladies behind him, "Oh evening girls. I thought you three went home already." He said as he shifted to sitting in the lotus position.

"Well we decided to be the last ones to leave." Tenten answered as they sat beside him.

"We're really proud that you're now a Jonin, Naruto." Hinata added.

"Yeah you must be the youngest Jonin…" Hanabi tried to figure it out.

"Since Kakashi." Naruto answered.

"Well Naruto-kun, we know you're going to make Hokage one day, and we'll be right there to support you." Hinata promised as she rested her head on his left shoulder. Then Tenten rested her head on his right shoulder and Hanabi sat in his lap resting in his chest. As they looked out into the village Naruto smiled and pulled out his flute to begin playing it, with the melodious tune echoing throughout the village.

**(And that's the chapter. Now I'll get into some times in Dakota very soon.)**


	27. The Truth and a new Allie

**(I still got some chapters in for you now.)**

The next morning inside Naruto's room, the new Jonin was in his bed with his arms out. The sun shined onto his face making his eyes twitch, until they opened. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What a night." He stretched while yawning.

He got out of better and after a quick shower and change he went downstairs to see the Breed already awake and hanging out, "Morning everybody." Naruto greeted them.

"Morning Naruto." They replied.

"I trust you slept well." Shiv asked.

"Like a baby." Naruto replied as he grabbed an apple from a fruit bowel.

"How about the rest of you?" Naruto asked and looks around and saw someone missing, "Hey where's Kangor?"

"Right here mon." Kangor's voice called, and they saw Kangor standing in the entrance to the kitchen dressed only in palm tree decorated boxers.

"What happened to you?" Carmen asked feeling this was awkward.

"Or do we even wanna know?" Puff asked knowing it was something totally disgusting.

"Anko invited me back to her place last night. We had a few shots, we danced a little, and then things got a little crazy," Kangor explained as he plopped into a seat, "She used snakes to bind my wrists and ankles to her bed. Then she had her way with me."

"You enjoy it?" Hotstreak asked with a smirk.

"If I didn't enjoy it you'd probably call me gay, but yeah I did." Kangor replied with a nod.

"So what happened to your clothes?" Talon asked.

"I must've left them at Anko's place. I'm sure she'll come by and drop them off."

"Or she'd keep them as memorabilia." Shiv cackled.

"Well I'm going out for the day. I'll catch you later guys." Naruto said as he headed out through a portal.

Naruto was walking through the village admiring the waves and greetings he got from the majority of the villagers, even the local Chunin greeted him, "Now this is what I've been waiting for, real admiration," Naruto says to himself as he takes a bite out of a chocolate bar. Naruto looks ahead and saw the Jonin sensei's hanging out, "Hey guy's how's it going?" he asked.

"Ah Naruto, so wonderful to see you this morning." Guy ranted.

"Yup, welcome to the ranks Naruto." Asuma added as he smoked.

"It's truly incredible to see how fast you've gone from Chunin to Jonin in such a short period of time." Kurenai added feeling impressed.

"And already knowing your fathers Rasengan, you just might surpass him, even me believe it or not." Kakashi added.

"Even you? Oh come on Kakashi you give me too much credit." Naruto replied being modest.

"Ah don't be so modest Naruto," Guy ruffled the blonde's hair, "If anything you will surpass us all, however the only thing you shall never surpass is the flames of youth which burn brightly in yours truly!" Guy struck a pose.

He then noticed everyone was ignoring him and Kakashi and Naruto looked back at him, "Sorry Guy, did you say something?" they asked simultaneously.

Guys face faulted, "Curse both of you and your cool attitudes!"

Suddenly Yugao dropped in, "Yugao?" Kakashi wondered.

"Forgive the sudden intrusion sempai, but I need to borrow Naruto." The Anbu explained.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Hokage-sama and the council wish to speak to you, Naruto. You are needed immediately." She explained.

"Hopefully she hasn't already decided to make me a cell leader," Naruto hoped as Yugao shunshined with him. They reappeared in the office of the Hokage where Tsunade, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Shizune Koharu, Homura, and the Meta-Breed with Kangor back in his clothes were waiting, "Guys, why're you here?"

"The Hokage asked us to be here to." Ebon answered.

"Good now that Naruto's arrived, you're dismissed." Tsunade ordered Yugao who left.

"So what's this all about baa-san?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, "Naruto seeing as you now wield the Sharingan it's time you and your friends learned the truth about the Uchiha clan massacre."

"What truth?" Hotstreak asked.

"Enter!" Koharu called.

Opening the door of the office was another Anbu wearing a weasel faced mask, "What the?" Talon gasped.

"Sorry I'm late Hokage-sama." The Anbu explained as he removed his mask revealing to be none other than Itachi Uchiha.

At the sight of him, Naruto and Ebon growled and rushed at him attacking him, while Itachi defended himself, until Tsunade, and Shizune rush and restrained them, "Naruto, Ebon, stand down! I said stand down!" she shouted finally prying them off the rogue Uchiha.

"Are you whack woman? That chump's the murderer of his own family!" Ebon shouted.

"Why would you let him into our village?!" Naruto shouted as well.

"Naruto calm down there's something you all don't know." Jiraiya tried to calm them.

"Don't know, what's not to know Itachi killed off his family to test his power! He's as selfish as Orochimaru!" Naruto shouted while pointing accusingly at Itachi.

"Naruto!" Sarutobi shouted loud enough to shut him up, "The reason Itachi wiped out the Uchiha's minus Sasuke was because I ordered him to!"

There was an awkward pause, until Naruto spoke up, "You what?"

"You ordered the assassination of your villages own people, you're talking shit old man!" Ebon called.

"Jiji I don't understand I thought you were a kind ruler why would you do that?" Naruto frowned feeling his grandfather figure wasn't who he thought he was.

"Because Naruto," Homura began, "The Uchiha clan was planning to take over Konoha."

There was another long pause, until Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Say what?"

"What're you talking about?" Hotstreak asked feeling more confused than he and the breed already were.

Tsunade began, "I assume you were all briefed on the history of the founders of Konoha. Madara Uchiha and my grandfather Hashirama Senju?" the breed nodded having been told this story by Naruto some time ago.

"Well as it turns out Madara Uchiha lives." Sarutobi explained.

"No way!" Naruto shouted in outrage.

"That guy would have to be ancient, older than these three combined." Ebon pointed to Sarutobi and his team, causing them to frown.

Itachi stepped in, "You are correct Ebon however Madara has found a way to remain eternal."

"Eternal, how?" Onyx asked.

"Well let me explain," Itachi began, "Years ago Madara Uchiha and his brother Izuna were the first to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. However Madara discovered using the Mangekyo too much caused him to lose his vision. To save his vision he killed his Izuna and implanted his eyes into his own which in turn gave him a new level of Sharingan. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, it restored his vision and gave him unbelievable strength, strong enough to control a demon." Itachi says looking at Naruto and the Breed was shocked.

Itachi cleared his throat, "With his new Sharingan led to immortality. But let me explain my reason for the attack of my people. You see Madara returned to Konoha thirteen years ago to convince my clan to join him and rebel against the village. When I joined the Anbu black ops I was tasked by both my clan and Sandaime-sama to spy on each other like a quadruple agent if you will."

"Quadruple agent." Shiv chuckled, only for Ebon to glare at him for interrupting.

Itachi continued again, "Sandaime-sama and his team felt if the Uchiha tried to take over the village it only lead to a mass genocide and another Ninja War. He tried to reason with my clan, but was unsuccessful. Soon my clan was growing weary of my motives feeling I was holding back more information than I know. In the end I was tasked to wipe out my own clan and stain the Uchiha name with my act of treason."

"Whoa." Naruto gasped.

"That's deep mon." Kangor gasped.

"I was trained as an Anbu to hide my emotions when in battle and I was so good at it not even my family knew what I was feeling half the time. But that night I had to force myself not to cry, but I had to shed a tear in front of Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"So then why'd you spare only your brother?" Ebon asked suspiciously.

"Yeah?" Hotstreak asked feeling suspicious as well.

"I'm getting to it," Itachi replied, "You see Madara knew of what I was doing and met with me one night. He was planning to invade the village himself, but I offered myself to join him in his conquest if he would hold off. When I slaughtered my clan I only spared Sasuke. His life was worth more to me than the village and my whole family. I could not follow through with the orders to kill him as well. Instead I told Sasuke I did it only to test my abilities. I wanted Sasuke to take vengeance on me and become a hero to Konoha for killing me for my actions."

"Well that plan backfired." Puff replied.

"I know, but I also knew Konoha would still want Sasuke eliminated. I pleaded with Sandaime-sama to keep Sasuke safe. I had also threatened Danzo to not harm Sasuke or risk him revealing everything he knew about Konoha's secrets to enemy countries. Sasuke's safety was therefore secured," Itachi continued, "I joined the organization known as Akatsuki to keep an eye on Madara and the organization itself in case either ever acted against the village, all the while planning for my death at Sasuke's hands. Unfortunately now that Sasuke is dead that will never come to pass."

"I'm sorry." Naruto replied feeling guilty for throwing a wrench in his so called plan.

"It's my fault," Itachi lowers his head, "I should've known Sasuke would take it too far. You Naruto were just doing your job, and I hold no grudge against you for doing so."

"So why else are you here?" Puff asked.

"I figured I'd report and tell you about the Akatsuki and what they're after." Itachi began.

"I already know. They want Kyubi." Naruto replied.

"It's not just Kyubi Naruto, all the bijuu that yours is higher than." Itachi explained.

"You mean Shukaku?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Shukaku, Nibi, Sanbi, all of them."

"What're they gonna do with them?" Ferret asked.

"According to our leader, their powers are essential in our quest to be the dominant organization in the Shinobi world." Itachi explained.

The Breed sighed, "All this world Domination stuff. Honestly is that all these bad guys are in for. We only did it because we were looking out for number one." Ebon explained.

"So what else can you tell us about the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"Well you already know of why I joined and my partner Kisame." Itachi started, "Orochimaru was in fact one of us, until I joined. He attempted to take my body but my skills surpassed him, and he abandoned us."

"Why am I not surprised?" Naruto asks the Breed.

"Anyway Madara may be the leader of the Akatsuki but he acts in the shadows giving orders to another member to be the leader. Currently he's under the identity of 'Tobi', and wears an orange mask." Itachi explained.

"So who's this other person he has pretending to be leader?" Carmen asked and they noticed Jiraiya looking down in guilt.

"Pervy Sage, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto that person who's leading the Akatsuki is my student." Jiraiya replied, while looking sad.

"That can't be, dad's dead remember?" Naruto reminded him.

"Naruto this was long before Minato became my student," he explained, "I had trained three orphans from Amegakure, Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato."

"Yes," Itachi added, "In fact Nagato's the one who openly leads the organization, Konan is also involved in Akatsuki as well."

"And Yahiko?" Naruto asked.

"He's dead." Jiraiya explained.

"Partly anyway," Itachi corrected him, "You see Nagato is the wielder of the Rinnegan, a bloodline that was first wielded by the God of the Shinobi world; The Sage of Six Paths. Those who possess it could control all chakra elements."

"Whoa mastery over all elements?" Naruto gasped.

"That sounds awesome." Shiv admitted.

"Maybe, but its true power is still unknown. What we do know is somehow with it Nagato can control Yahiko's corpse like a puppet," Itachi explained, "He joined the Akatsuki hoping to bring world peace and took the name of Pain, and Konan joined him because she was devoted to helping her closest friend."

"So who're these other Shinobi in the Akatsuki?" Ebon asked curiously.

"All of them are S-Class ranked missing ninja who fled their villages for their own reasons." Itachi replied as he handed them a file containing info on the Akatsuki members.

They all studied them while sporting freaked or scared looks on their faces on the information given to them about these ninjas, "So anything else you wanted to explain?" Naruto asked.

"He did give us this," Tsunade started, "Orochimaru's ability to switch bodies can only be used once then he must wait a few years before he can use it again."

"We've assumed he already transferred into a new body before he thought Sasuke would make it to him." Sarutobi added.

"You think he's discovered about Sasuke… You know?" Naruto asked.

"He has and we also assume he knows you were responsible. So he may try to come after you. But thankfully he cannot do anything until he's gotten used to his new body. So for now you're safe. Plus I managed to convince Akatsuki to not go after the bijuu just yet." Itachi added.

"That's a relief." Naruto sighed.

"However Naruto," Itachi continued, "I came to make you a proposition."

"Proposition?" Naruto wondered.

"Yes, please allow me to train you in the art of the Sharingan." He offered.

"What, well why can't Kakashi do that?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Kakashi may have used an extent of the Sharingan to copy Jutsus, but he lacks our stamina to use it to it's full. Only a true heir can teach you now, considering you have stamina to rival our own. Plus with Kyubi's chakra it can negate the affect of taking your vision away." Itachi explained.

"Awesome." Naruto cheered.

"Hold on what about Shark face?" Hotstreak asked, "Won't he get suspicious of you suddenly disappearing on him?"

"I've already mentioned to Kisame I'll be acting on my own for awhile saying I need some time to rest up. After all usage of the Mangekyo has slowly taken away my sight over the years, even now my vision is a bit hazy," Itachi answered. "So how about it Naruto, I'm willing to help you train in the art of the Sharingan, if you'll have me?" Itachi held out his hand.

Naruto looks at everyone from the Bang babies, the Hokage, even the council, "I didn't know you before during your killing of the Uchiha clan, but seeing as how you did it for the safety of the village from a mad man. I'm in!" he shook Itachi's hand and the Uchiha smiled happily.

"Arigato for giving me this chance, Naruto." Itachi thanked him.

"So when do we begin?"

"Actually I've decided you need some time off," Tsunade began, "After all that's happened you still need a break. So I'm allowing you a three month vacation from official Shinobi duty."

Naruto starts to smiled, "Baa-san I love you."

Itachi looked to him amusingly, "You must be the first Shinobi to speak to a Kage with no formality," He chuckled before turning to Ebon, "I apologize for roughing you up last time. I really didn't want to do that but I had to play the character."

"I still didn't like the way you treated your brother like that even if you were trying tough love on him." Ebon replied, while crossing his arms.

"I was only trying to encourage him to train harder, but I know now I pushed him too far." Itachi answered in guilt.

"Hey I felt the same way." Ebon said, going over to the Uchiha putting an arm around him, "Big brothers like us have to take care of our own even in the strangest of ways." He said and Itachi smiled.

As the day went by in the afternoon, Naruto was at home taking a bath in his families onsen, "Ah this is what I needed. Bet dad probably spent the majority of his time here," He laughed. Suddenly he heard the door slide open, "Well guys didn't expect you to be back so soon," Naruto said looking behind him, but he shockingly screamed as four figures wrapped in towels stepped into the onsen and sat in it. These four figures were Tsunade, Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi, "This isn't real. No way, it's got to be a fantasy." Naruto said quietly to himself.

The four looked over at Naruto, "Hi Naruto/Naruto-kun." They greeted him.

"Baasan, girls, what're you four doing here?" Naruto shouted in shock.

"Well we heard you came back here to relax, so we decided to join you." Hanabi answered as she relaxed.

"Plus I got a clone of myself doing all the paperwork, thanks for the tip Naruto." Tsunade added.

"Uh you're welcome, but none of you think its odd bathing with a guy?" Naruto asked nervously.

"What's there to be odd, this is a mixed onsen or have you forgotten?" Tsunade asked reminding him.

Naruto remembered, 'Crap I forgot about that, well at least they won't kill me,' He thought, "Well if you all are comfortable with this then I am to." He smiled sheepishly.

"Good because this water is absolutely fabulous." Tsunade stretched her arms up.

Naruto was nervous that sitting across from him were not only his girlfriends, but the Hokage as well. Sure he's spent time with his girlfriends a lot, but never this. Nevertheless Naruto tried to enjoy himself and started up a conversation, "So Baasan how's being the Hokage been for you so far?"

"Well I've been so busy with the paperwork my shoulders are stiff," Tsunade explained as she rubbed her shoulders, "Naruto could you give me a massage for a little bit?" She asked with a moan.

"Say what?" Naruto gasped, "Is that really necessary?"

Tsunade frowned at his defiance, "Hey don't be so stingy. After all who was it that healed you up at the hospital a week ago?"

"You." Naruto groaned.

"That's right, so massaging my shoulders won't kill you."

"Yeah Naruto, you should be honored." Tenten added knowing any man would want to massage someone like Tsunade.

'I know that, but still I wouldn't want them to think I'm coming onto her, and oh crap I'm getting a boner.' Naruto thought. Not wanting to further disappoint his Hokage, he stood up out of the onsen, went behind the Hokage, and began massaging her shoulders.

"Oh yes Naruto that's perfect." Tsunade moaned with delight.

While off to the side, the three young kunoichi were huddled together going over something, "So we agree?" Tenten whispered.

"Yes definitely." Hanabi agreed.

"All right." Hinata replied while blushing.

Soon Naruto had stopped doing the Hokage's shoulder, "Oh arigato Naruto that felt great." She moaned in delight.

"You're welcome," Naruto replied in a groan but not too obvious. Naruto then went back into onsen and noticed the kunoichi started whispering to Tsunade and soon this got him nervous, 'What're they discussing?' Naruto thought nervously.

'**Women stuff, you grow to expect this sort of thing.' **Kyubi thought back.

Suddenly the four stood up, "What you all getting out already?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun we thought long and hard and we've decided." Hanabi began.

Hinata while blushing took it from there, "We want you to take a really good look at them."

"Them?" Naruto asked, suddenly not liking where this is going.

"Yes," Tenten continued as the girls reached for their towels, "Under regular circumstances, you'd never see these perfect bodies of ours in a million years!" she shouted as they threw off their towels and Naruto was propelled back with a nosebleed.

The girls and the Hokage smiled as they stood there in the buff in front of the young Jonin, "Girls what's all this about? And you too Baasan?"

"We're sorry Naruto-kun, but we just couldn't help ourselves." Tenten blushed while smiling.

"Yeah and I wanted to see your reaction." Tsunade added loving to tease her favorite young man.

"Not funny." Naruto frowned at Tsunade.

"Oh come on Naruto-kun, we knew you've always wanted to see us like this." Tenten said while posing for him.

Naruto deep down couldn't help but stare at his three nude girls, as well as the Hokage. He eyed Tenten up seeing how much exercise and training had done wonders for her figure. His eyes fell upon Hinata who stood there looking so modest, but he could tell like Tenten she also had a perfect figure and slightly larger breasts as a D-cup, while Tenten had a C-Cup. He knew beneath that heavy jacket and other garments was a models figure. Hanabi being only 8-9 didn't have much of a womanly figure like Tenten or Hinata, but she would eventually start maturing. He was finally able to keep a straight face and looked at the girls, "You girls truly are beauties."

"Arigato." They reply with a blush.

"Well since now that you've seen us like this, time for you to lose the covering!" Tenten said zipping past him and pulled off the towel covering his waist exposing himself and his friend.

Naruto stood there smiling sheepishly, "Well uh this is…" Naruto couldn't explain straight.

"Well Naruto, seems your friend looks excited." Tsunade giggled.

"It's your fault for making him like this!" Naruto protested.

"Oh come on Naruto-kun, relax." Tenten said as she sat him back in the onsen and the three girls sat beside him.

"We'll help you to relax." Hinata says as she and Tenten begun massaging his shoulders, while Hanabi was massaging his chest.

"Oh yeah girls oh that feels good." Naruto moans in delight. He suddenly felt a hand below, "Hanabi-Chan!" he jerked.

Hanabi smiled, "Sorry I couldn't help myself."

After their bath they got out, dried off, changed, and were in Naruto's kitchen sitting on stools near a counter with Tsunade having a drink, and the younger Shinobi were having a drink of cola that Virgil and Richie brought from Dakota for the party last night, "That was a great time in the hot spring." Hinata said.

"Yeah maybe next time we should do it in the bedroom." Tenten suggested with a grin.

"Very tempting." Naruto gave her a foxy grin.

Just then Virgil and Richie entered the kitchen with the Breed behind them, "Yo Naruto!" Virgil called.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Naruto asked as they pound it.

"We're cool, how about you?" Richie asked.

"Never better." Naruto grinned.

"We heard from Ebon that Lady Tsunade's given you some time off from Shinobi duty." Virgil said.

"You've heard correctly."

"Well me and Richie have decided and we want you to come to Dakota. To see how the brothers live it out in our hood." Virgil offered.

"Really?" Naruto asked feeling intrigued.

"For real." Richie nodded.

"What do you think Baasan?" Naruto asked Tsunade for her approval of leaving the village.

"Well…" Tsunade began.

"Please ma'am, this is really important for us. Plus Naruto can be the first in your village to learn a little cultural exchange while he's in Dakota." Virgil reasoned with Tsunade.

"Well Grandma?" Naruto asked again.

Tsunade smiled, "It's all right with me."

"Sweet!" Naruto, Virgil, and Richie pounded it.

"Well if our homeboy's going back to Dakota, then so are we," Ebon added, "Even if it means having to face our past."

"That's deep coming from you." Kangor noted.

"For real." Hotstreak agreed.

"Good I should start packing." Naruto said before rushing to his room.

"He must really want this." Tsunade chuckled.

**(And that's the chapter. Stay tuned.)**


	28. Ninja in Dakota

**(Welcome back to my next installment.)**

Naruto was standing outside of his mansion with Virgil, Richie, the Breed, his girlfriends, and Tsunade. On his back was a pack filled with some supplies and extra clothes just in case, "Ok Naruto ready to go?" Virgil asked.

"You bet." Naruto confirmed.

"Virgil," Tsunade addressed him, "I'm leaving Naruto in your care. I trust you'll make sure he won't cause mischief or such."

"Don't worry about it Lady Tsunade we'll make sure Naruto behaves himself." Richie said teasingly at Naruto.

"What am I an infant?" Naruto asked feeling insulted.

"Relax Naruto we're just messing with ya." Richie calmed him.

"Naruto-kun," Tenten addressed him, "We should have some time off in a few days, when that time comes you can come back here and we could join you in Dakota."

"Love the idea." Naruto smiled.

"Well come on let's get going." Ebon said breaking up the conversation.

"Roger." Richie said as he pulled out a little circular device. He activated it and projects a portal.

"Let's go!" Naruto cheered as he rushed through the portal followed by the Bang Babies.

When they all entered the portal vanished with the Hokage standing there smiling. The Bang Babies were all going through a vortex, when the other end of the portal opened back up in Static's and Gears HQ, where they fell out of it, "Ugh where are we?" Naruto asked as he got up with the Breed.

"Welcome to our Headquarters, the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude." Virgil spoke in a dramatic tone while posing in a presenting form.

Naruto stood there confused, "What's a gas station?"

Virgil raised an eyebrow, until Richie pulled him over, "Virge the people in Konoha don't have certain things that we have."

"Oh right, sorry."

"This is where you two have been hiding out all this time?" Ebon asked looking around.

"Well it's not like you've picked the neatest of spots either." Virgil reminded Ebon of their previous hideouts.

"Touché." Ebon admitted.

"Why don't you guys relax here while we take Naruto to my place to get reacquainted with my family?" Virgil suggested to the Breed.

"Just don't touch anything." Richie added warningly.

"Ok we won't." Hotstreak promised.

"But come back with some grub at least." Carmen asked.

"Sure thing, Carmen." Naruto nodded.

Soon Naruto, Virgil, and Richie headed to the Hawkins residents where Naruto looked at it from the outside, "Nice place."

"I know it's not like your mansion, but not so bad." Richie explained.

Virgil opened the door letting himself and his friend in, "We're back." Virgil called.

Robert who was coming down the stairs saw them, "Welcome home Virgil, oh I see you brought Naruto."

"Hi Mr. Hawkins been awhile." Naruto greeted him.

"I'll say." Sharon says walking in from the living room.

"Hi Sharon."

"So what brings you to Dakota?" Sharon asked curiously.

"I got some time off from Shinobi duty for awhile so Virgil and Richie decided to bring me here to learn about places outside the Shinobi nations." Naruto explained.

"And trust me this kid has a lot to learn here." Virgil added.

"So what've you been up to? I heard from Virgil your mission to find the Next Hokage was a success." Robert said.

"Sure was, though she was hesitant at first all she needed was a talking to from me and she took the job." Naruto said proudly.

"And we also heard word of what happened to your comrade Sasuke." Robert said feeling a little down for the boy.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, it was my job to bring him back at all costs. I didn't want it to go far as to killing him, but he was beyond out of control."

Robert smiled and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I understand what you're going through, sometimes it's never easy to do the right thing, especially if it involves killing."

"Yeah. The good news about it is he died knowing the error of his ways. I guess he died a peaceful way." Naruto explained.

"And he also gave you his eyes, so even if he is dead he can still see what's going on in the real world through you." Virgil explained.

"Nicely put Virgil." Sharon admitted.

"I have my moments." Virgil said feeling proud.

"Once in a while." Richie added earning a frown from Virgil.

"Anyway Naruto needs a place to stay and I was wondering…" Virgil began and Robert smiles.

"Say no more Virgil, any friend of yours is always welcomed here." Robert replied.

"Pop's you are the greatest." Virgil said excitedly.

"The best." Naruto added.

"An extra mouth to feed, this'll be a challenge." Sharon smirked.

"Yeah a challenge to not poison someone." Virgil joked.

"Don't sass your sister." Robert lectured him.

Naruto stood by with Richie smiling, 'So this is what it's like to have a family.' Naruto thought.

Later that day Virgil, Richie, and Naruto were walking up to a fast food joint called 'Burger Fool', "Burger Fool?" Naruto asked.

"Yup where they're a fool for their customers." Virgil explained.

Naruto looked at Richie who replied, "That's their slogan."

"Oh." Naruto replied understanding it a little clearer.

Virgil and Richie entered and came out with numerous bags for them and the Meta-Breed, "This should be enough." Richie said.

"With people like Carmen and Ferret it can never be enough." Virgil joked.

"Virgil, Richie!" a female voice called.

The three turned to see Daisy and Richie's supposed girl Frieda, "Hey Daisy hey Frieda how's it going?" Virgil asked.

"We were wondering where you two were, out on duty?" Frieda asked with air quotes.

"Kinda." Richie replied, until Daisy saw who was with them.

"Hey Naruto, how's it going?" she asked.

"Great Daisy, judging from you I'd say you're doing ok too." Naruto replied.

"Got that right." Daisy replied, while Frieda looked a little confused.

"Frieda this is our friend Naruto, our ninja friend." Virgil explained.

"Wow, so this is the Naruto you all were talking about. You're really a ninja?" Frieda asked.

"That's right, and a high ranked one at that." Naruto replied.

"Awesome. The only ninja we see are in the movies."

"Well it's been nice chatting with ya but we gotta get going, we got some mouths to feed." Virgil says motioning to the bag.

"Well it was nice meeting ya." Naruto said as they walked away.

"Nice to have met you to." Frieda added.

"So what do you think of him?" Daisy asked Frieda.

"He's ok, and those whisker markings make him look cute like an animal," Frieda admitted.

"Well don't come onto him, you do have Richie, and besides he's already got three girlfriends." Daisy reminded her.

"I know."

While back at the gas station, everyone was chowing down on Burger Fool take outs. Carmen was pigging out, while everyone ate regularly, "So what do you think of grub from here Naruto?" Virgil asked.

"This stuff is very good." Naruto asked with a full mouth.

"Oh man I missed Burger Fool." Shiv said excitedly as he ate.

"Me to." Ferret agreed.

"If only there was a way for Burger Fool to be established in the village." Carmen wished.

"Yeah we'd probably make a fortune." Hotstreak added liking the thought.

Suddenly they heard knocking on the door to the gas station. "Who's there?" Ebon wondered.

"Don't know." Talon replied as they got ready, until Virgil and Richie answered it revealing it to be two people a guy and a girl. The girl has blond almost white hair, amber eyes, she wore a green shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. The guy had black hair with white streaks on the sides, appeared to be albino, wore white sneakers, jeans, a black shirt under a red coat, a metal collar around his neck designed like a fashion accessory, and sunglasses over his eyes. And accompanying both of them was a Siberian husky dog.

"Hey Virge how's it going?" the guy asked.

"Alucard, Ren, come in guys." Virgil said letting them inside the gas station.

"Oh you got company." The girl named Ren said seeing the Breed and Naruto.

"Who're these guys Virgil?" Hotstreak asked.

"These are some friends we made while you guys went AWOL, meet Ren, Alucard, and Canis." Virgil motioned to the dog for the final name mentioned.

"That's one interesting dog." Naruto said as he pet the animal.

"So the Meta-Breed, me and Alucard heard about you guys from all around." Ren said.

"Yeah glad I never got into your group otherwise I woulda ended up in jail from day one." Alucard added.

"What're you talking about?" Puff asked.

"Puff these two are Meta-Humans also." Richie explained.

"No way." Onyx gasped.

"Way." Alucard nodded.

"So what're your stories?" Ebon asked the two.

"Well I'll go first," Ren began narrating. "I am Ren."

_It was many years ago when I was just a kid. I lived with my mother who had a divorce with my father. My mom had died of cancer, and this was in the winter. I didn't want to trust anyone so I ran away. For a few years I've lived on the streets scrounging for food, sleeping wherever I could. It was then I passed by Dakota's docks during that fateful night when the gas was released and I acquired my powers. It gave me the ability to shape shift into any wild or domesticated animal by will. With the ability to become an animal I could communicate with them as well but only when I'm in animal form. In fact that's how I met Canis here. I was out on the streets one night, until I saw this truck labeled Animal Lab Test Inc. I knew that was a place where they experimented on innocent animals. I don't know what but something in me snapped and I had to rescue those animals and I succeeded. Most of them went off in Dakota all except Canis who stood by my side after then. With these powers I took the identity of 'Animorph'. It was a few months ago Static and Gear found me and decided to make me part of the team._

"Animorph huh?" Ebon asked about her hero alias.

"Well you can imagine all the cool names for animal heroes were taken." Ren explained.

"She's gotcha there." Shiv admitted.

"So what about you pale skin?" Ebon asked Alucard.

"Well my real name is Alex Myers, and my history isn't glamorous either." Alucard began.

_When I was nine I had an addiction to horror movies and their monsters, from Frankenstein to the Werewolf, but I especially loved Dracula.__Anyway one night I woke up and saw someone had murdered my parents, and out of self defense I managed to get the crook to stab himself but some of the blood that came out of him flew into my mouth and I accidentally swallowed it, and what's worse was I liked it._

The Breed and Naruto looked ready to vomit but held it in as Alucard continued his story.

_With my parents gone I was so traumatized I ran off and ended up on the streets. Eventually I joined one of the gangs involved in the Big Bang. The gas really took its toll on me, turning me into a vampire Meta-Human._

"A Vampire Meta-Human?" Shiv asked.

"Yup," Alucard said showing off his fangs, which scared Carmen and Ferret, "Like a real vampire it changed my skin coloring, and made my eyes sensitive to the light. I can only take off these sunglasses at night or on cloudy days. My powers include the ability to turn into a bat, as well as vampire hypnosis to entrance my victims, enhanced vampire strength, and I do have the ability to bite others and suck their blood." He continued explaining.

"Ok that is sick." Naruto gagged.

"I understand that but it's normal for me. In fact I've bitten others before, but most of them are just punks who attempted to mug me in the past. I also have a blood craving, and when I met Ren I felt drawn to her blood like a fly to sugar. Gear worked something out on me by giving me this collar to wear," He motioned to the metal collar around his neck, "It injects me with all known blood samples so that I don't have to suck blood out of the innocent."

"I don't even wanna know where you got those blood samples." Talon said to Richie.

"Then don't ask." Richie replied.

"So why call yourself Alucard?" Naruto asked the Vampire Meta-Human.

"It's a famous vampire character from a popular series called Hellsing." Alucard explained.

"And it's totally off the hook." Virgil added.

"If you say so," Naruto replied. Suddenly Backpack went off with a buzzer, "What's going on?"

"Backpack's picked up a Meta-Human alert." Richie explained.

"Time to suit up!" Virgil said as he and Richie head back to change along with Ren and Alucard.

Static and Gear came back out, and Ren now addressed as Animorph came out wearing camouflage boots, black pants, a tiger skin shirt, and a wolf mask over her eyes. To make sure no one could tell it was her she had her hair put up in a bun and covered the top of her head with a bandanna worn like a pirate.

"Nice look." Naruto complimented Ren/Animorph.

"Thanks, coming up with a costume is hard." She explained.

"Not for me really," Alucard came out. Alucard's attire was composed of black slip on shoes, black slacks, a black short sleeved shirt, along with a black trench coat that had the appearance of a vampire's cape, black on the outside, and red on the inside, "All ready." He showed off his fangs.

"How about it Ebon, do you think you and your crew can do some good in Dakota?" Static asked.

"We're sure willing to try, Static." Ebon admitted.

"Well then let's go!" Naruto called as they all headed out.

Through the sky's of Dakota Static and Naruto flew on their saucers, Talon was using her wings, Puff hovered in her vapor form, Gear with his rocket boots, Animorph became a hawk, while a bat which was Alucard flew along side her, Hotstreak used his pyroknesis to fly rocket style, Kangor was jumping from building to building along with Carmen curled into his shell, while Ebon carried Shiv, Onyx, and Ferret through his portal which he traveled along the buildings shadows, "Spot anything yet?" Naruto asked Gear.

"Down there!" Gear pointed down at some bang Babies tearing up the city.

They landed on the ground and got a good look at who they were going to fight. From what they saw were five Bang Babies. And these five were all a blast from Static's past.

"Look it's Hyde!" Static pointed to Hyde the old leader of the Rough Pack Bang Baby gang which was first composed of him, Ferret, and Kangor.

"And look who's with him." Gear added as they see various other old Bang Babies such as Slipstream the wind manipulator, Replay the multiplier, Boom the human Loudspeaker, and Replikon the Metamorph.

"Slipstream, Boom, Replikon, and Replay," Static began, "Haven't seen them in a long time."

"Maybe we should get acquainted." Naruto suggested.

"Be careful Naruto these guys play rough." Static warned him.

"If I can take on a Sannin, these guys should be no worry." Naruto said as they all went down.

Hyde had broken the entry way of a bank and was ready to go inside, until Static zapped him, "On parole already, Hyde?" Static asked sarcastically.

"Static, you're looking at the new Rough Pack!" Hyde announced as his crew took their positions.

"We got a score to settle with you!" Boom pointed to him.

"You busted up each of us big last time Sparky, but now that we've joined forces we're unstoppable." Slipstream added.

"Well me and Gear have a little surprise for you all." Static began and the Meta-Breed appeared.

"Kangor, Ferret!" Hyde gasped.

"Hey Hyde how's it going?" Ferret waved nervously.

"Where have you two been all this time?" Hyde growled.

"Making a new friend mon, why don't ya meet him? Naruto!" Kangor called.

Naruto dropped from the sky and landed before them, "Hiya!" Naruto smirked.

"Who's the kid?" Replikon asked.

"You can call me Naruto." Naruto said as he took a stance.

"Whatever you call yourself we're gonna mash you into mush!" Hyde cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it on pal." Naruto beckoned him to come.

The Rough Pack Members shouted as they rushed forward on the left side, while Naruto and his allies charged on the right side. When the opposing sides were right on top of each other the image froze and the animation changed to look like a watercolor painting.

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	29. Rough Pack Fight

**(Here's the next chapter.)**

As the two opposing sides met they each went at each other through fighting. Onyx and Hyde were grappling each other trying to overpower one another. Boom was firing his sonic blasts at Talon who was flying around and using her own wail against him. Slipstream was using his wind powers against Hotstreak who was conjuring up fire and blasting at the windbag. Replikon morphed into a purple gargoyle that was on par with Kangor and Shiv. Naruto was staring down Replay, "You don't look so tough." Naruto got a good look at Replay.

"Looks can be deceiving!" Replay replied as he multiplied resulting in seven of him, "How do you like us now?" they all asked.

"That's it?" Naruto asked in bore, which confused Replay as he saw Naruto form a hand sign, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called summoning about fifty clones.

"What the?" The Replays gasped in shock.

"How do you like _us_ now?" The Naruto's asked the Replays.

They charged each other and with less Replay's than Naruto's they were all taken down with ease, and Naruto held the real Replay by the collar, "Little thing about clones, make sure they have the skill to back you up." He threw the guy aside and went back to help Static who was avoiding some sonic blasts from Boom.

"Hold still punk!" Boom shouted trying to blast Static.

"Yeah I don't think so!" Static replied as he and Naruto got in position; "Double Shock?" he asked Naruto.

"You're on!" Naruto agreed and they fired an electromagnetic blast at Boom who got shocked.

Hyde was going against Kangor and Alucard, "I can't believe after all we've been through you abandon me in jail for some brat?" Hyde asked.

"Watch who you call brat, Hyde," Kangor warned him while deflecting Hyde's punches with his feet, "Naruto's stronger than you'll ever be."

Alucard grabbed a lamp post using his strength and pulled it out of the ground and whacked Hyde with it, sending him crashing onto a bench, "Vampire strength something you hadn't counted on." Alucard chuckled.

Slipstream was flying around facing off against puff, "Get ready for a trip to OZ sweet thing!" Slipstream called the to the vapor girl.

"Bring it on big man!" Puff replied while flying through his wind right into his face and breathed smoke in his face confusing his senses, as Animorph as a hawk flew into his face pecking at him. Finally Carmen launched himself in ball form and knocked the wind man out of the sky and into a dumpster.

Slipstream emerges from the dumper holding a fry in his hand and eats it, "Hmm, still good."

Replikon morphed himself into a bulky Adonis man wearing a toga and was wrestling against Ebon in shadow mode, "I heard you've been giving my brother grief about a year ago!" Ebon said.

"Why should it matter to you, you're just as guilty." Replikon replied.

"I learned from my mistakes, unlike you!" Ebon replied while binding him in his massive shadow body. Replikon morphed his body into a human hedgehog and the quills made Ebon let go.

Suddenly police sirens started sounding as cars show up, "It's 5-O, time to split!" Hyde shouted as Boom fired his blast at a billboard above them, but Static and Naruto managed to use their electromagnetic powers to make it fall slowly. No one got hurt but the majority of the Rough Pack were already gone, minus Replay who had been restrained by Gear's Zap Cap.

"Man they got away." Hotstreak groaned.

"On the upside, we got one of them." Gear held up a trapped Replay.

"That's a good catch." Alucard admitted.

"We better split to." Ebon said as he and the breed went to hide.

"Static!" The Police chief walked up to him, "Well done Static, you and your team captured another one," He looked at Naruto, "Who's your friend?"

"This is uh…" Static tried to think of an answer, until Naruto answered.

"Shinobi, the ninja." Naruto extended his hand and the chief shook it.

"Well we better get going." Gear said handing Replay over to the cops and they head out.

As they flew the sky or jumped the roof tops, Static and Talon were flying by Naruto, "Shinobi?" Static asked.

"Would you rather I have used my real name?" Naruto asked.

"He's got a point, Virgil." Talon admitted.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Static agreed.

"What I didn't understand is why you guys just vanished like that." Naruto asked his senseis as he landed on the roof and Ebon spoke up.

"Not everyone here can immediately forgive us. We just weren't ready to face it." Ebon explained.

"Well you're going to have to sooner or later." Static said and this time Ebon couldn't protest.

"Yeah I know." Ebon admitted.

It was nighttime and the guys were in Virgil's room discussing with Naruto, "So who were all those guys, you seem to know a lot about them Virge." Naruto asked.

"Well they were one time fighters who gave me trouble during my first year as a hero." Virgil explained.

"Yeah you see before me and Kangor rolled with Ebon we rolled with Hyde as the three man group called the Rough Pack," Ferret explained, "We basically did the basic looting and stealing stuff. Virgil botched up our plans numerous times Hyde grew to loathe him and not with a passion."

"Yeah." Kangor agreed.

"Boom once worked with his little sister whom he called Mirage. According to her they both lived with their parents until they passed away, and then lived with their Grandma," Virgil explains Boom's back story, "She said her brother never acted like the guy I know him as. We feel the bang baby gas also went to his head poisoning his mind, happened to a lot of Bangers."

Richie took the next one, "We don't know much about Slipstream, we only think he was just a big juvenile kid who used his powers for personal gain."

"The guy we caught today Replay is Johnny Morrow. He was a child superstar, but as he got older, people forgot about him. They cancelled his show after four seasons. After he got his powers he used them to get even with the TV station that fired him," Virgil explained, "And Replikon aka Marvin Roper was once an associate of Adam, they were once stock clerks at an old record store. Jealous of Adam's success and his own failure he tried to sabotage a record deal with a famous guy from an old favorite boy band called the Backstreet boys. In the end I stopped him and Adam got his deal."

"That's a relief." Naruto said.

"Well looks like Hyde finally busted out and recruited those others into his gang." Richie feared.

"So what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"Hyde won't strike again until tomorrow so there should be no worries." Kangor answered.

"Yeah, that's how all of us operated, I mean even we need our sleep." Shiv said.

"Speaking of where are you guys gonna go?" Virgil asked Ebon.

"We're probably going to head back to the old subway station." Ebon answered.

"It was our first hideout after all." Talon added.

"Well just stay out of trouble." Virgil ordered them.

"Relax hero we're done with the crime business." Ebon assured as he conjured a portal behind him and the Breed entered and it vanished.

"I better go to." Richie said grabbing Backpack.

"Us to." Ren said as she turned into a crow while Alucard goes bat and they fly off into the night.

"Later Rich." Virgil and Naruto called as he headed out.

Virgil showed Naruto into the guest room that was composed of a bed, a dresser, and balcony for him to look out, "Here's where you'll be staying." Virgil explained.

"Thanks Virgil, I'm really glad you invited me here." Naruto replied.

"Hey you've been through more than enough in your life, you deserve some freedom." Virgil replies.

So Naruto got settled in, and was in bed sleeping while having fantasies about his girlfriends. Meanwhile across the city in an old mannequin factory, Hyde, Replikon, Slipstream, and Boom were sitting and lying around. Hyde punched a table breaking it in half, "Again that spark plug got in our way."

"Yeah and that blonde kid, thanks to him we lost Replay." Boom added.

"Ah forget him, we were better off without his whining about how everyone loved him." Replikon said as he sat on a couch.

"Yeah, he's was straight up buggin'." Slipstream added while munching on a burger.

"All right listen up, tomorrow we're going on another hunt and this time we're gonna show Static and those traitors the Meta-Breed who's the bosses." Hyde announced and the others smirked.

When morning came Naruto was up with Virgil and Robert eating some of Sharon's home cooking.

"Wow Sharon this stuff is good." Naruto said as he ate.

"At least someone appreciates my cooking." Sharon said while motioning to Virgil.

"Or maybe the foods gone to his brain and made him delirious." Virgil joked.

"Nice one." Naruto chuckled and the two laughed together.

As they finished eating, Virgil and Naruto got up, "Well we're heading out. I still got a tour to give Naruto." Virgil explained.

"Just be careful out there you two." Robert warned them.

"Right pops." Virgil promised as he and Naruto rushed out.

"Let's swing by the Gas station. I got a call on my Shock Vox from the girls back home, they're on break and want to join me." Naruto says.

"It's only been a day and they're off duty?" Virgil asked.

"Time flows differently remember?" Naruto asked reminding him.

After Virgil called Richie, Ren, Alucard, and the Breed on his Shock Vox they all met up at the Gas Station. Richie was starting up the portal, "All right Naruto, go get them."

"Be right back!" Naruto rushed in, and a minute later he came back with the girls followed by to everyone's surprise Itachi in his old Anbu attire.

"Hey guys." Tenten greeted them.

"Hey girls, great to see ya." Richie greeted back as he and Virgil looked at Itachi.

"Itachi." Virgil greeted him casually.

"Virgil, Richie," He bowed his head. "I trust Naruto and the Breed have told you the truth about my past?"

"Yeah, but it's kinda hard to believe." Virgil replied.

"Even for the brain of brains." Richie added.

"I know it's all strange but it's true." Itachi assured them.

"Yeah so let's not look onto the past, after all it's the future that holds new wonders." Naruto added.

"Hai." Hinata agreed.

Alucard and Ren looked confused, "Oh girls, Itachi these are our friends Ren and Alucard." Richie introduced them.

"Guys this is Tenten, Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga, and Itachi Uchiha." Virgil introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Ren greeted them.

"Pleasure." Alucard bowed his head.

"Likewise." Hanabi replied.

"Indeed." Itachi agreed.

"So why did you bring Itachi here again?" Virgil asked.

"Well he still needs to help me with the Sharingan, plus this'll give him some time to live like a regular guy." Naruto explained.

"Well then we're just the guys to help him with that." Richie added.

"Ain't it the truth?" Alucard replied.

"But one thing's for sure, we got get you and girls some real outfits." Virgil noted.

"Me, Daisy, and Frieda can help you girls with that." Ren offered.

"And we'll help Itachi." Alucard added.

"Wish we could help." Talon said dismally.

"Actually you all can." Naruto smirked.

"Uh Naruto we can't go out in public here." Carmen reminded him.

"I got it taken care off," Naruto pulled out a summoning scroll and unsealed a briefcase and inside were a couple of metal wristbands, "Ebon you, Ferret, Carmen, Onyx, Talon, and Kangor put these on your wrists."

"Well all right." Ebon said as they put them on, and they started glowing and in a flash those few Bang Babies looked normal.

Ebon stood there with dark skin, a black shirt, gray vest, violet pants, and cornrows on his head. Talon had regular skin with no feathers or wings, and a real face. Kangor's feet shrunk to regular foot size. Ferret's snout shrunk back down to a regular mouth and nose. Carmen was a husky white guy with a white body while his arms and legs appeared to be tanned, and his head was bald. Onyx looked like a regular big black guy with a bald head,

"I'm normal." Talon gasped in surprise.

"Never thought I'd look like this again." Ebon looked at himself.

"Me feelin' kinda light on me feet." Kangor added looking at his regular feet.

"Mmmm," Puff said looking Onyx up, "Onyx, man I forgot how hot you looked when you had skin." She admitted and Onyx blushed.

"Ooh Carmen look at that chest, you need to get some sun on it." Naruto noted.

"What I haven't worn a shirt in awhile." Carmen shrugged.

"Well it's time you did," Naruto unsealed a shirt that would be Carmen's size, "I made sure to buy you shirts in case I ever needed to use the wristbands on you." He tossed the brown shirt to Carmen and he put it on.

"Just how did you manage to pull this off, Naruto?" Ebon asked.

"Well during my free time I've been studying up on how to hide your appearances, so I infused these wrist bands with my Kyubi chakra, and once worn they'll cast a Genjutsu on you guys making you like your regular selves." Naruto explained.

"Thank you." Talon smiled happily.

"Well come on let's go to what we call the mall." Virgil said.

"Mall?" the girls and Itachi asked.

Later on at the mall, Frieda and Daisy met up with them, and after their introduction they entered the clothing store where the girlfriends of Virgil and Richie, with Puff and Talon took Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi to the women's department, while the guys took Itachi to the mens department, "Here Itachi try some of these on." Virgil handed Itachi some shirts and pants as he went into the changing room.

"Wonder how he'll look?" Shiv wondered.

"As long as he doesn't attract fan girls." Naruto said hopefully.

"God help us all." Ebon shivered at the thought.

While at the women's department, Hinata and Tenten were deciding on what to wear seeing some of the clothes were so new to them. Hanabi was in the younger section looking at smaller clothes, "We really wanna look beautiful for Naruto-kun." Hinata said while drumming her index fingers together.

"He really means a lot to you girls doesn't he?" Frieda asked.

"He means the world to us." Tenten admitted.

"Well girls we're gonna help you look great for your man." Daisy smiled as they gathered whatever clothes they could pick for them.

While back in the mens department, the guys were waiting outside a changing room, "Sometime before next year, Itachi?" Hotstreak called.

Itachi came out of the changing room dressed in sneakers, black slacks, a black T-Shirt, a violet unbuttoned shirt over it and a red wristband with the face of a weasel on it. He wore his hair in its regular style, "So how does it look?" Itachi asked.

"Not bad there weasel man." Naruto gave him a thumb's up and Itachi smiled at the approval.

"Yeah the ladies would be so proud." Alucard chuckled.

Back at the women's department, the girls waited until the three kunoichi came out. Hinata was now wearing a short sleeve light blue shirt that showed off a bit more of her chest then her first outfit did, a jean skirt which revealed her luscious legs, and black slip on shoes. Tenten came out wearing a sleeveless hot pink shirt, blue flare jeans, and tennis shoes. Finally Hanabi came out wearing a purple short sleeve shirt, a long skirt, and tennis shoes, while her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. The teen girls whistled and clapped, "Awesome!" Daisy and Frieda called.

Puff whistled, "You girls sure look quite a catch now."

"Naruto's going to be counting his blessings once he sees you girls." Talon added.

"He sure will." Tenten smirked.

Soon after they were all paid for, the guys exited out first with some of the girls inside waving goodbye to Itachi who looked nervous, "This is just like during my time as a Shinobi." Itachi sighed and shivered at the memory.

"Sasuke felt the same way." Naruto replied.

"Oh Naruto-kun…" he heard three female voices calling in sing-song.

He turned back to the entrance of the clothing store and dropped his jaw seeing his three girlfriends in flirting poses. With Tenten having her left hand on her hip while she made a gun with her right index finger and pretend to shoot at Naruto while winking at him. Hinata rested her right hand on her hip while using her left hand to push her hair back behind her head. And Hanabi had her hands behind her giving Naruto a cute smile, "Wow." Naruto gasped.

"How do they look?" Tenten asked as the three girls spun like models showing off their outfits.

"As the people here say, they're off the hook." Naruto replied in arousal.

"I take it that's a good thing." Hanabi figured.

"You bet it is girl." Puff assured her.

"So what do you think of our home boy Itachi?" Alucard asked the girls.

"Whoo not bad there brother, you got the look now." Puff admitted.

"I'll say." Ren agreed.

"You should've seen the ladies in there were drawn to him like he was an Adonis." Richie explained.

"So that's where all the ladies were going, we thought there was a sale." Frieda joked.

Suddenly a large crash was heard and they heard screams of people running for their lives. They look down to the next level seeing Hyde, Replikon, Boom, and Slipstream causing chaos yet again, "What're they doing here?" Frieda gasped.

"Not here for the new Lil' Romeo CD, that's for sure." Virgil answered.

"Looks like its Rough Pack part 2 the sequel." Alucard added.

"Guess they want a second helping, well guys up for doing some more good here?" Ebon asked the guys.

"I'm all for it." Hotstreak agreed.

"So am I." Kangor added.

"Well time to lose the disguise." Ebon removed his wrist band and his appearance returned to its shadow form.

Kangor, Talon, Onyx, Carmen, and Ferret return to their Meta-Human forms as well while Virgil, Richie, Ren, and Alucard run off and come back in their hero forms,

"Let's go!" Carmen called, while throwing off his shirt.

So the Meta-Humans rushed in, "Yo Hyde, didn't know you were a fan of half off sale prices?" Static asked.

"The only thing half of we want is you!" Hyde answered, while trying to grab Static but missed.

"Hands off the threads." Static called.

Replikon turned into a human Godzilla creature and went head on with Onyx and Alucard, "We should take this in the ring." Onyx said as he wrestled the transformed Replikon, until they broke free from their grapple and Alucard went forward throwing punch after punch, while Replikon barely blocked them.

"Yeah if you had a tag team partner we could do the tag team." Alucard added keeping Replikon preoccupied long enough for Animorph who became a Gorilla to restrain the metamorph Bang Baby from behind.

Replikon smirked while grabbing Gorilla Animorph and threw her over him and into Alucard, "Yall are too easy."

"This won't be!" Hotstreak threw a fireball at Replikon who jumps away and morphs into a human sized rock creature.

Carmen rushed and went into his shell launching himself at Replikon, but due to his transformed state he slugged Carmen aside. Talon flew over and unleashed her wail at Replikon which weakened his hearing leaving him wide open for a tackle by Onyx. The big guy tackled Replikon into a wall knocking him out cold and reverted him back to his regular form, "Teamwork!" Onyx called as he high fived it with Carmen and Talon.

Boom was sending off his sonic blasts from the turbine in him at Gear, Shiv, Hinata, and Tenten, "The sound he's emitting is a real ear sore." Tenten said while avoiding the blasts.

"Yeah some one should shut him up." Shiv answered he dodged the sonic blasts before getting behind Boom. He turned his arms into mallets and swung them at Boom knocking him aside.

"That's straight up trippin, Shiv!" Boom called while getting up.

"You think that was something, look at this!" Tenten called with her two scrolls by her side while she crouched down, forming hand signs and unleashed her hundreds of weapons.

Boom smirked, "Nice try girl, but I'm always ahead!" but before he could use his sonic blast to deflect them, a zap cap caught him binding his body. "Ok this is bad!" he started running from the weapons storm.

He ran right for Hinata who got in her family's fighting stance, "You are now in range for my divination!" she started using her family technique and was stabbing Boom's body with her fingers. When she finished her sixty four palms her last round of strikes hit Boom causing him to fall unconscious.

"Nice one, Hinata!" Gear cheered.

"Arigato." She thanked him.

Slipstream was flying around conjuring up a hurricane of wind. Puff flew along blowing her vapor at him, but the wind ended up blowing her vapor right back at her, "Whatcha think of that one sugar?" Slipstream asked.

"I think you seriously need to lose the breeze blow heart!" Puff called flying around him confusing his senses.

Kangor who was hanging from a ceiling lamp dropped down delivering a drop kick onto Slipstream and the big wind bag was falling down, until he crashed into a fountain, "Hey fat stuff!" Hanabi called to Slipstream, while pulling down her eyelid and sticking her tongue out at him.

Slipstream frowns, "Girl you just asked for it!" he used his wind to fly for her, but Hanabi gets into the family stance, "Rotation!" she called using her family technique which deflected Slipstream sending him crashing into a water fountain and the water was pouring on his head. Slipstream got out of the water and came face to face with Itachi's Sharingan eye, the commas spun around sending him into hypnosis thus knocking him out.

"Wasn't so hard." Itachi said while powering his eyes down.

"Four down one to go." Naruto said as he, Static, and Ebon were going up against Hyde.

Ebon wrapped himself around Hyde binding him, until Hyde burst out of his grasp, "Doing good has only made you soft, Ebon." Hyde mocked him.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hyde!" Static called as he fired electromagnetic blasts at Hyde. While the big guy was grabbing what he could to throw at Static.

"Yo Leather face!" Naruto called as he summons a dozen clones that charged at him delivering punch after punch with all their strength giving him quite a challenge.

"I'm not losing to a little brat like you!" Hyde told Naruto.

"Well there's always a first time for everything." Naruto shouted as his clones continued coming at Hyde who finally managed to knock them all out one by one dispelling them.

"Looks like you're all out of options kid." Hyde mocked him.

"Not quite!" Naruto shouted.

Hyde turned and saw Naruto with a clone forming Rasengan, "What's that kid doing?" he wondered.

Naruto dispelled his clone and took off quick as a flash and was right on top off Hyde, "Rasengan!" he shoved it into Hyde.

Hyde cried as he was launched backwards sending him flying half way across the mall until he crashed into a hat stand. He laid on the destroyed cart with hats everywhere and with a ladies hat on his head. The whole gang crowded around him and they were the last image Hyde saw before he passed out, "Now that's what I call teamwork." Static looked at the guys who smiled and pump a fist up.

They all watched from the top level as the Rough Pack members were wearing Bang Baby restraining devices, while being escorted away by the police and other authorities handling the Meta-Humans, "Looks like Hyde and his new crew are going back to jail for an even longer time." Ferret noted.

"No kidding." Alucard agreed.

"Thanks for all your help guys." Static said looking at the Breed, and the five ninja.

"No prob there hero." Ebon replied.

"Yes Virgil, it felt great to finally do something good out in the open." Itachi admitted with a smile.

"You keep this kinda stuff up while you're here and no one would ever think you'd be working with an organization like Akatsuki." Richie explained.

"Well looks like we could be here for a bit." Tenten noted.

"That's fine with me." Hanabi replied.

"Me too." Hinata agreed.

"Well girls, you'll be coming to live with us." Ren explained with Alucard at her side.

"Ren and I live in an old apartment that hasn't been used in years, its a little dark, but the water, air, and heat work fine." Alucard assured them.

"Awesome." The girls replied.

"How about hanging with us, Itachi," Shiv suggested, "We're in an old abandon subway tunnel. I hope that's not a problem."

"Well it's better than Kisame's idea of a hide out where it's always close to water." Itachi admitted.

"Well then it's settled," Naruto said, "And welcome to Dakota you four." Naruto finished as they headed out as the day was about over.

**(And that's the chapter. Goodnight everybody.)**


	30. Vampire's Lust

**(Welcome to today's chapter my friends.)**

It had been three days since Naruto came to Dakota along with his girls and Itachi. During that time they learned to adapt to the city of Dakota and the lifestyles. Today Virgil, Richie, their girls, the Breed in their human forms thanks to Naruto cloaking wrist bands, Naruto, his girls, and Itachi at Dakota's public pool. Naruto was dressed in red and black swim trunks, Itachi in black, Virgil in blue, Richie in green, Alucard in black, Ebon in violet, Shiv in purple, Hotstreak in red, Kangor in blue Hawaiian styled ones, Carmen in tan, Ferret in brown, and Onyx in orange. While with the girls, Daisy was in a red one piece suit, while Frieda was in a hot pink one piece, Ren was in a green two piece bikini, Puff was in a ocean blue one piece, Talon in a red two piece, Tenten's two piece was pink, while Hinata's two piece was in Lilac, and Hanabi was in a small black one piece.

Daisy, Frieda, and Puff were relaxing on beach chairs in the shade. Itachi was trying to ignore the fan girls drooling over his swim trunk appearance, while everyone else was in the water with Hanabi on the shallow end. Carmen went to the edge of the pool and screamed, "CANNON BALL!" he jumped in resulting in a huge splash of water that got Daisy, Frieda, and Puff wet and were frowning at his stunt.

"Nice one Carmen!" Naruto chuckled.

"Been practicing for awhile." Carmen replied shaking the hair out of his face.

"Not funny Carmen!" Puff scolded him.

"I should thank you for that Carmen," Itachi began as he sat at the edge resting his legs in the water, "It drove those girls away from me."

"No prob." Carmen replied.

"Man coming here was a great idea, Virgil." Naruto admitted.

"Yeah this is one of the few places to see some action." Virgil explained.

Naruto felt startled as two figures glomped him from behind. It was none other than Hinata and Tenten who pressed their assets against his back, "I can tell." Naruto grinned.

"So Naruto-kun, how do we look in these bikinis?" Tenten purred into his ear.

"I'd say you girls are the sexiest angels to drop from the sky." Naruto answered, as he turned to the side and kissed her cheek.

"Ahem." They turned too see Hanabi at the divider of the shallow and deep ends of the pool.

"Oh how could I forget about you, Hanabi-Chan?" Naruto asked as he swam to her and kissed her cheek causing her to blush.

"So how do I look?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"Beautiful as always." Naruto answered.

"You're sweet." Hanabi smiled.

"Not as sweet as you." Naruto replied.

Hanabi hugged him from her side of the dividing rope as the guys watched her, until Naruto swam back over to join the guys who were messing around, "Next time we should probably go to the beach." Richie suggested.

"That'd be nice." Naruto says as Hinata hugged him from behind.

"Yes, and maybe we could put sun tan oil on each other." She whispered and he blushed.

As the day went by they were back in their regular outfits and walked out heading back,

"That was relaxing." Virgil said.

"Uh-huh." Hotstreak agreed.

"Well we better head home." Richie suggested, as he grabbed his scooter and rode off.

"Yeah let's go." Ebon used his portal, for him, his team, and Itachi to get back to their place.

"See you tomorrow girls." Naruto said kissing his girls as he and Virgil left.

"Well come on Alucard." Ren said as she and the girls headed off.

"You girls go on ahead. I'll meet up with you." Alucard replied.

"Ok just don't stay out late." Ren teased with a laugh.

Alucard mocked her laugh and walked away. Alucard walked the streets of Dakota during the night, he looked up at the night sky and the moon, "Well sun's down, which mean's I don't need these." He took off his sunglasses revealing his vampire eyes.

He continued walking, until he heard a cry, "Somebody stop that guy!" a woman's voice cried.

Alucard looked and saw a purse snatcher running with a purse under his arm, "What an idiot." He said to himself, as he made his move by going bat and flew for him.

The purse snatcher thought he was home free, until Alucard goes his regular form tackling the snatcher causing them to roll on the ground, until they got to their feet and started grappling causing attention around them, "Instead of going around stealing, maybe you should do what everyone else does, and get a job!" Alucard pushed the snatcher to a wall, but the guy managed to swap positions causing Alucard to be rammed into the wall.

"And maybe you should do like everyone else and mind your own damn business!" the thief shouted. Alucard lifted his head up as the back of his collar cracked and suddenly fell off him. He gasped as he looked at the thief all crazy like, "What the?" the thief gasped as he looked into the eyes of Alucard who looked crazy.

"I'm thirsty for some blood!" he pushed the thief off him and onto the ground as he pinned him down and bit his neck causing him to scream, and everyone around him to gasp. When he lifted his head up the guy had fang marks on his neck, and Alucard stood up, "Time to look elsewhere." He turned into a bat and flew off into the night leaving behind his metal collar.

The very next morning, Virgil was lying in bed a bit asleep, until he heard tapping on his window. He got up and saw a sparrow outside his window, "Ren?" he opened his window and it flew in reverting to Ren, "What's going on?"

"Virgil it's terrible. Alucard didn't come home last night." Ren said in worry.

"You know he likes to stay out. Nighttime is the only time he can have fun." Virgil answered like it wasn't anything different.

"Not like this, he always comes back." Ren replied.

Suddenly Virgil got a call on his Shock Vox, "Richie what's up?"

"This is big V, you and the guys got to get down to Carlton Ave stat!" Richie replied.

"We're coming." Virgil answered.

"The girls are waiting outside." Ren added.

"I'll go wake Naruto." Virgil headed to Naruto room.

Later on Static, Animorph, flew for the scene with Naruto and two clones flying Hanabi, Tenten, and Hinata. They landed at the spot where Richie instructed where he was Gear and was standing around the area with the Breed, and Itachi, "So what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Look what I found here." Gear held up a metal collar.

"Oh god." Animorph gasped.

"Tell me that isn't." Static began.

"It is, Virge." Gear replied.

"What?" Hotstreak asked.

"Alucard's blood collar!" Static, Gear, and Animorph gasped.

"Him not wearing it is bad isn't it?" Ferret asked.

"It's worse. Without that collar he can't control his blood cravings. He'll nab anyone to get blood." Animorph explained.

"You also know what this means?" Gear asked Static.

"Yeah, Ren we got to keep you contained." Static added.

"I know." Ren sighed.

"You're not making any sense." Ebon said not getting it.

"Among blood Alucard favors Ren's blood more than anyone's." Static explained.

"Sounds like a picky guy." Puff answered.

"We thought we could trust him enough to control it on his own, but we were wrong," Gear added, "So I developed that collar to inject him with blood samples so he wouldn't harm anyone."

"And without that collar he's back to his blood lust nature, and he'll be likely to come after Ren." Static finished.

"So what can we do?" Tenten asked.

"Some of us have to protect Ren in case Alucard finds her, while some of us go and find him and get this new collar around him." Gear held up a new collar.

"How should we do it?" Ebon asked.

Static wondered, until he figured something out, "Here's the thing, me, Gear, Naruto, Ebon, Hotstreak, Kangor, Talon, and Ferret go look for Alucard, while the rest of you protect Ren back at the gas station."

"I'm down with that." Shiv admitted.

"Same here." Kangor agreed.

So the teams divided up with team one composed of Static, Gear, Naruto, Ebon, Hotstreak, Kangor, Talon, and Ferret go find Alucard. And team two was composed of Itachi, Puff, Onyx, Hanabi, Shiv, Carmen, Hinata, and Tenten to protect Ren. Throughout the city the guys heard of reports of people getting bitten by on the neck by someone, so they had to hurry, "I got his scent!" Ferret called, "Down there!" he pointd down into an alley.

They landed there and saw Alucard dropping an unconscious man, "That's enough Alucard!" Static called.

Alucard turned and saw them, "Hey guys how's it going?"

"Don't give us that, we know what you're doing now come here and we'll fix it." Gear explained.

"Can't help it, I'm crazy for blood!" Alucard chuckled insanely.

"I'd say just crazy." Naruto replied.

"Be careful he's dangerous." Static warned them.

"Yeah and we don't wanna hurt him." Gear added.

"Tell him that!" Ferret shouted as Alucard charged for them, tackling Kangor into a pile of recycled papers.

"Time to feast!" Alucard reached for Kangor's neck.

"I think it's time to give you the boot!" Kangor called as he kicked Alucard off him.

"Keep him still!" Gear ordered as he got the collar out.

Ebon had his shadow wrapped around Alucard to keep him still, "Easier said than done genius!" Alucard using his strength broke free from Ebon and attempted to leave, until Hotstreak pinned him down.

"Sorry Fangs, but you're not going anywhere!" Hotstreak ordered.

"Don't make me laugh!" Alucard answered as he rolled over reversing positions and he bolted.

Naruto summoned his Kage Bunshins that tried to hold him back, but the vampire Meta-Human made it past all of them, "He's getting away!" Naruto shouted as Alucard turned into a bat and flew off.

Meanwhile back at the gas station, the others were inside making sure Ren was safe from any harm. Shiv got a call from his Shock Vox, "What up?"

"Big trouble Shiv, Alucard got away and he's heading in your direction." Ebon's voice said.

Suddenly the door busted down and Alucard stood in the doorway, "Actually, he's already here!" Shiv answered.

"Renny I'm home!" Alucard called.

"Back off pal!" Puff ordered as she and Onyx defended Ren.

"You want her you got to go through us." Tenten added.

"Fine with me!" Alucard attacked Onyx followed by Carmen.

"Back off, Drac." Shiv called as he used his energy knives to force him back.

Suddenly he was pushed into Itachi who readied his Sharingan, but Alucard quickly closed his eyes and went bat to fly out of their surrounding and turned back to regular form right at Ren. He held her down despite her going Gorilla to try and pry him off he clinged to her, "I want your blood!" he cried as he tried to make her revert back to regular form. Ren was getting tired and reverted back to her regular form, "Now to taste that lovely blood that I've longed for!"

Before he could sink his teeth into her he was shocked by both Static and Naruto. He felt paralyzed which was long enough for gear to put the new collar on his neck, "That should do it." Gear said dusting his hands off.

Alucard's insane look diminished and he was his regular non-craving self, "Thanks guys, I needed this. And sorry about the trouble I caused."

"Just what happened with you?" Static asked, "You're lucky those victims you bit weren't totally affective otherwise there'd be more vampires in this city."

"I was catching this purse snatcher last night, and he rammed me into a pole that seemed to have been hard enough to break my collar, after then I took off on an all night blood binge," Alucard explained. Ren walked up to him and smacked him right on the head, "What the hell was that for I said I was sorry!"

Ren's frown softened to worry, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Huh?" Alucard was confused.

"You were one of my first friends, Alucard. I wouldn't want you to end up being labeled as a full on bad Meta-Human." Ren explained.

"I know it was stupid of me to do a solo at night." Alucard answered.

"Just make sure next time nobody tries to break your collar." Gear warned him.

"I will." Alucard chuckled.

"Well come on let's get some burger fool." Virgil suggested.

"All right!" Carmen and Ferret cheered.

"Hope the ketchups extra juicy," Alucard joked which got him weird looks from everyone, "It's a joke!"

**(And this one's done.)**


	31. Robo Ninja

**(And welcome to my second update.)**

It was one morning with Virgil, and Naruto finishing breakfast and Sharon collected their plates, "Thanks for the food, Sharon." Naruto thanked her as he rushed out.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sharon answered, and looked to Virgil expecting the same.

"Yeah whatever, see ya!" Virgil said as he quickly rushed out.

"Typical." Sharon sighed as she prepared to do the dishes.

Outside, the two met up with everyone else who were walking around Dakota which was a beautiful sunny day, "Sure hope Konoha's not going stir crazy with their favorite hyper one not there." Naruto chuckled, while thinking of back home.

"It'd probably be like it's finally become quiet there." Tenten joked and the girls laughed.

"Harty-har-har." Naruto answered in sarcasm.

"That was pretty funny." Shiv admitted while chuckling.

They walked by a store window with numerous TV screens displayed each showing the same news footage. Curiously they decided to see what was going on, "This is Shelly Sandoval coming to you live from Alva Industries, where it has just been robbed by unknown sources." The news reporter explained.

"Alva Industries?" Hotstreak asked.

"Looks like we better check it out." Virgil suggested.

They got into their outfits and were on their way to the Industries, "Looks like Alva's attracted another thief." Static noted.

"Who is this Alva?" Naruto asked as he floated by, and Gears filled him and the other ninja in.

"Edwin Alva; head of Alva Industries, and he's one of the richest men here in the city, perhaps the world," Gear began, "It was his industry that created the Bang Baby gas."

"We tried to expose him but our data got fried." Static added.

"And he's just a villain to you guys?" Naruto asked.

"More like neutral," Static replied, "A lot of other guys steal equipment from his company to use for their own reason."

Soon enough they arrived at the scene where an opening in the building's wall was seen, but was taped up, "Should we go in through there?" Tenten asked.

"Not necessary, we'll go through our favorite opening." Static answered, as they headed for a window.

Inside his office, Edwin Alva was sitting at his desk with his elbows on the table folding his hands brooding. Then his windows flung open and Static and the others entered, "Oh it's you." Alva said boredly.

"Nice to see you again to Alva, sorry we always have to meet under these circumstances." Static replied cracking wise.

"I'm in no mood for jokes, so could you please state why you all are here?" Alva asked in annoyance.

"We heard about your latest steal, thought maybe we could find your culprit. I mean normally when someone steals from you it involves me." Static explained his logic.

"What was stolen was an experimental robot prototype that was just finished being tested." Alva explained.

"Any idea who might've done it?" Gear asked.

"Nothing." Alva answered.

"Well that's not a big lead." Hotstreak replied feeling they got nothing to work with.

"What exactly is this 'robot' capable of?" Itachi asked curiously.

"It was originally designed to be a possible machine used for war." Alva replied.

"Your company designs just about everything, doesn't it?" Static asked in sarcasm.

"Just find that robot and make sure whoever has it doesn't find out how to use it to their advantage," Alva replied handing Gear blueprints, "Here are the plans for it, study them and you shall have a way to locate it or match it."

"Thank you for your help." Naruto said as they all head out and Alva watched them leave.

Elsewhere in an old warehouse that was filled with electronic computers and machines, two of Static's old rivals Specs and Trapper had a red human looking robot on a work table, and were working on it, "Pass me that wrench would you, Mr. Trapper?" Specs asked.

"Why certainly, Mr. Specs." Trapper replied handing him a wrench and he tightened a gear inside of it.

"There's it's finally been modified," Specs said feeling successful, "With one more addition to it," He held up a videogame disk with a picture on it of two ninjas fighting and inserted it into the robot, "There now our ninja robot is finally completed."

"Indeed it has, Mr. Specs. Maybe we should take it out for a test drive." Trapper suggested.

"We should, Mr. Trapper," Specs said smirking as he grabbed a remote off the table and clicked it, thus starting it up. The robot's yellow eyes lit up and it sat up and looked at the two as Specs spoke to it, "Attention Ninja Mark 5, go out and show Dakota exactly what you're made of."

"Affirmative." The robot replied as he blasts a hole in the wall and headed out through it.

Back at the gas station everyone was sitting around having a smoothie while Richie and Naruto went over the blueprints, "The company sure put thought into creating this piece of work." Richie said feeling impressed.

"I'll say the mechanics of this thing is incredible." Naruto said, while going over it.

"Any idea what the hell they're saying?" Ebon asked.

"Just smile and nod." Virgil advised him.

"So you think we can track this robot down?" Talon asked hopefully.

"All I have to do is input the robot's digital code into Backpack, and it shouldn't be any trouble finding it." Richie replied.

Then the gas station's police scanner went off and they listened in, "This 8.1.6, we got a situation on our hands. A red metal man is causing a disturbance on the south end over." The police said over the scanner.

"I think they found it for us." Kangor replied to Richie.

"So let's go!" Alucard said as they hurried out.

Meanwhile at the scene, the robot sent by Specs and Trapper was blowing up and destroying anything around him, while citizens were running away screaming in fear,

"Show Dakota what I'm made of." The robot repeated his orders.

"Hey metal mouth!" Naruto called as he and the guys flew down, "Hold still and we'll see exactly what you're made of." Naruto shouted firing an electromagnetic blast.

The robot suddenly vanished and reappeared behind Naruto throwing a punch at him, but Naruto activating his rubber body absorbed the blow and wrapped himself around the robot, "That oughta hold him." Ebon said proudly.

The robot busted out of Naruto's hold, "Ought to, but won't." the robot replied.

"I'll handle this!" Itachi formed hand signs and blew a fireball at the robot.

The robot then rushed forward avoiding the fireball and went at it hand to hand with Itachi. Itachi even though having the upper hand with his Sharingan was still pushing himself against a robot whose abilities were like a regular ninjas minus the Jutsus.

Itachi finally gained some distance from the robot as Static flew forward throwing his own electromagnetic blasts for the robot who took them head on, "Man that can of beans is tough to open." Static joked.

"Then it's time to play can opener," Shiv replied, while readying his energy blades and was swiping at the robot putting scratches into it, "Not so tough are you?" Shiv chuckled, but stopped seeing all the scratches regenerated leaving him good as new.

"Mode change!" the robot said as his armor started transforming and he stood there wearing black traditional samurai armor and helmet along with a sword, "Samurai mode engage." It said, while drawing a sword.

"A samurai now?" Naruto gasped.

"I got this one!" Tenten called summoning her weapons and unleashed them upon the robot that deflected them with his one sword, "No way!" she gasped in shock.

"Way!" the robot replied as it charged forward, but Tenten unsealed a bo-staff and begun going on par against the Samurai mode robot.

"Your skills are strong, but I adapt quick to styles of combat." The Robot said as it began getting the best of Tenten who was reaching her limits.

"Hang on Tenten!" Hinata shouted as she and Hanabi ready their Byakugan's, "While he may not have chakra he still has weak spots."

So the Hyuga heiress' charged forward and using their gentle fist art started poking at the robots body putting a number of dents in it, "Try to regenerate from that!" Hanabi called.

With more dents it was taking the robot longer to regenerate its body, plus that last attack made him revert back to ninja mode. Taking advantage of this Kangor and Carmen attacked it, while it was proving to still defend itself while it healed, "Regeneration complete!" the robot said as it fought back again proving to be a match for them.

Animorph became a rhino and tried to ram the robot, but the mechanical menace grabbed hold of Rhino Animorph's horn and threw her over its shoulder, "You messed with the wrong person, you piece of junk!" Alucard grappled with it, "You're lucky you don't have skin or I'd bite you!"

"Bite this." The robot replied as it kneed Alucard in the stomach and did a spin kick sending Alucard backwards.

"If I can get close enough I can use backpack to shut him down." Gear explained.

"Keep him still, got it!" Naruto said summoning his Kage Bunshins and they all rushed forward and grabbed onto him holding him in place, while he tried to get out of their grip,

"Gear go!"

Gear rushed over and put Backpack onto the robot's back, and backpack hooked up to the robot and began shutting him down, "Warning, shutdown, shutdown!" the robot said as his voice distorted and his eyes faded and he fell down.

Back at Specs and Trappers hideout, their monitor system goes blank, "What just happened?" Specs asked.

"It seems out robot has been shut down Mr. Specs." Trapper answered.

"So it appears." Specs agreed.

"Luckily we've installed a failsafe that will reboot him. Unfortunately it'll take several hours." Trapper explained.

"The wait will be worth it, even if he is returned to Alva." Specs replied as he started up a process starting a 1%, "And once it's complete we can control him with this." he held up the remote for him.

Rather instead of returning it to Alva right away, they took it back to the gas station setting on their table and Gear and Naruto begun tinkering with it, "Just what exactly are you doing to it?" Puff asked.

"We're reprogramming it so that it won't want to cause trouble." Gear explained.

"And by giving it human emotions it'll have a mind of its own, and hopefully not want to plan world conquest." Naruto added.

"Whatever works just so it doesn't want to harm innocent." Static said.

Soon after the two geniuses finished working on the robot they rebooted him up, "All systems go, and back online." The robot started.

"So how do you feel?" Naruto asked the robot.

"Better now. Thank you for rebooting my systems. I thought I was gonna stay in shutdown mode forever." The robot said.

"Listen can you remember who you were working for previously?" Gear asked hoping to find the culprit.

"I wish I could, but I can't seem to recall who was last operating my systems," The robot explained, "What I do remember is that I was programmed with the skill and knowledge of both a ninja and a samurai."

"Did they even give you a name or something?" Shiv asked.

"All that I have been addressed as was Ninja Mark 5." The robot replied.

"Well that's boring. You need a real name, a name to match your skills, and persona," Naruto began, "And I got just the one."

"Really Naruto-kun, what is it?" Hinata asked.

"Nindroid!" Naruto announced.

"Nindroid?" everyone questioned.

"What it sounds cool enough. He's got the skills of a ninja and he's an android. So... Nindroid." Naruto explained.

"Nindroid, I like it!" the robot now dubbed Nindroid admitted.

"See he likes it too." Naruto says earning sighed out of everyone.

Later on during the day, Static and Gear went out to trace the source of where Nindroid was receiving orders from, while the Breed, Ren, and Alucard went out to get lunch. Naruto, the girls, and Itachi stayed behind to keep Nindroid company. Now that the robot had human emotions he could feel everything a human feels, "Such a story you told me Naruto, even you Itachi. All of you went through so many things in your lives." Nindroid began, "I may be a robot but with my emotions I feel sympathy for all of you."

"Thank you, Nindroid." Itachi smiled.

"So what do you think will happen?" Hinata began, "I mean once we find who stole Nindroid from Alva, will Alva want to have him restored back to his regular self?"

"He might." Tenten thought of the possibilities.

"I wouldn't want to go back to a life being an emotionless robot who only serves humans." Nindroid replied.

"We'll think of something guys." Naruto promised them. Nindroid if he had a real face would be smiling at Naruto's kindness.

Meanwhile Static and Gear flew over Dakota, "Find anything yet, Richie?" Static asked.

"Hold on I got something." Gear began, as he read the data through the visor of his helmet.

"Lead the way!" Static ordered as they flew off.

They arrived outside of the warehouse, "Whoever it is he's in there." Gear explained.

"So let's give him a welcome." Static smirked as he blasted the door down and they flew in looking at all the machinery.

"Whoever's here sure is high tech." Gear noted.

"Let's see," Static began, "Who do we know who's evil, smart, and likes taking stuff from Alva?" he asked in sarcasm and the two answered simultaneously, "Specs and Trapper!"

"Correct Static," Specs answered while wearing his Spectral mask and fired eye blasts from it at the two who flew around avoiding the attack.

"So you two stole Nindroid from Alva." Static said accusingly.

"Nindroid?" Trapper asked in confusion.

"Isn't that sweet Mr. Trapper? The hero named our robot." Specs chuckled amusingly.

"You can forget about using him anymore he's our friend now." Static called.

"On the contrary Static, Ninja Mark 5 will be coming back to us right about now!" Trapper answered.

Back at the gas station, Nindroid who was talking with the ninja shot up with his eyes turning red, "Must go back, masters orders!"

"Nindroid what's wrong?" Hanabi asked.

Nindroid burst out through the door and headed off, "He's getting away!" Tenten called.

"We have to go after him!" Itachi ordered.

"Right, come on!" Naruto called as they took off after him.

As the Breed, Ren, and Alucard headed back to the gas station they saw Nindroid jumping from building to building, with Naruto, Itachi, and the girls chasing after him, "Either they're playing tag, or Nindroid's gone mad." Ferret theorized.

"Come on let's see what's going on." Ebon said as they followed.

Back at the lab, Static and Gear were still fighting off against Specs and Trapper who were managing to match against the heroes with their Spectral mask and Speedtrap gloves they used on Static in the past. Suddenly the wall opened and Nindroid walked in, "Welcome back Nina Mark 5." Specs welcomed him.

"Nindroid!" Naruto and his friends landed in.

"Well look Mr. Specs, he brought some company." Trapper noticed.

"Indeed Mr. Trapper."

"So you're the ones who've been using Nindroid to cause trouble." Naruto frowned at the two.

"Guilty as charged." Trapper replied proudly.

"That's wrong using something for your own personal gain!" Animorph argued as she and the breed busted in.

"He's a robot it's what he was programmed for." Specs explained like it was obvious.

"Well not anymore!" Hotstreak threw a fireball for them, but Trapper used his glove to neutralize the incoming fireball.

"These guys aren't push overs." Static warned the others as he attacked Specs, but the guy continued with his eye blasts.

Naruto rushed to attack Trapper, but Nindroid blocked his path and began defending the snobby genius, "Nindroid what's wrong with you?"

"Can't stop, must obey!"

"We control him now it's as simple as that." Specs answered smugly.

"So long as we have this." Trapper held up the remote.

"Then we'll have to deal with that!" Tenten threw some shurikens.

"Nice try." Trapper used his glove to block them.

"We got to get that glove!" Alucard ordered.

"Leave it to me!" Ebon said sinking into the floor and moved along it and came up onto Trapper binding him.

"Let go!" Trapper growled as Ebon managed to knock the glove off him, and Onyx smashed it with his foot. "No!" Trapper shouted.

Naruto made it past Nindroid and avoided Specs blasts, "Here's a move dedicated to a ninja friend of mine whose hard work made him known as the green beast!" Naruto dove down and delivered an upward kick to Specs sending him upward. The Jinchuriki ninja flies upward following him and delivers a Kyubi chakra punch at Specs masked face sending him crashing into a wall and his mask broke.

"Mr. Specs!" Trapper called.

Suddenly Hinata and Hanabi ran forward and used the gentle fist art to hit Trapper causing the remote to fly out of his hand. Puff used her vapor breath to melt it, and with that Nindroid's eyes returned to normal, "Systems rebooting." He replied.

"You ok Nindroid?" Tenten asked.

"Better than ever, thank you everyone." Nindroid thanked them, and looked at Specs and Trapper, "As for you two!" he walked forward.

"Please you can't do this!" Specs begged him.

"Yes we created you!" Trapper tried to reason.

Nindroid shook his head, "No, you created my body, but my friends Gear and Naruto recreated my mind. I will no longer have anything to do with you two and your unjust acts!"

"Nindroid what're you going to do?" Static gasped thinking he was about to do something dangerous.

"Don't do anything reckless!" Talon called.

Nindroid walked up to the two snobs, grabbed their heads, and clonked them together knocking them out, "Now to get rid of all of this so they'll never use it to harm others." Nindroid said going samurai mode and used his sword to destroy all their machines leaving no trace left.

Later on at the gas station, everyone was watching the news which showed Specs and Trapper being escorted away by the police, "And in local news, the criminal geniuses Specs and Trapper are sent into custody for stealing Edwin Alva's latest project. Though they claim to have no memory of what they did with the robot, they will still be questioned." Shelly Sandoval announced.

"Nice work on blocking out their memories Itachi, but how'd you do it exactly?" Virgil asked curiously.

"A brainwash technique I picked up from Akatsuki member Sasori, it was really helpful in situations." Itachi explained.

"And with the new program I installed in Nindroid Alva will have no way of tracking him." Richie added.

"So you're free, Nindroid." Naruto explained to the free unit.

"Thank you guys. This really means a lot to me." The robot said happily.

"So now that you're free what will you do now?" Hinata asked.

"Well Hinata, like how you, your sister, Tenten, and Naruto have Konoha to protect, and Virgil, and Richie protect Dakota. I want to see if there's somewhere out there that I can protect." Nindroid explained his plan.

"Well we sure hope you find it," Ebon hoped, "I know me and my crew did."

"Thanks for your support, and who knows maybe we'll meet up again." Nindroid said.

"Can't wait." Tenten admitted.

"See you around everybody, and Naruto I wish you the best of luck in not only becoming Hokage, but to be a great person as well." Nindroid said, as he vanished like a ninja.

"That bots quicker than a roadrunner." Puff noted.

As it hit the twilight hour, everyone was heading back as Nindroid watched from atop a tall building, "Sayonara Naruto Uzumaki; future Hokage." Nindroid said as he took off for parts unknown to him.

**(And that's this chapter.)**


	32. Bang Baby Chef

**(Welcome back my friends to my next re upload.)**

One day Naruto had decided to head back to Konoha for some fun feeling a bit homesick, along with the Meta-breed. One day he, Hotstreak, and Chouji were walking the village streets to their favorite place, "Boy I haven't had Ichiraku Ramen in forever." Naruto rubbed his stomach feeling hungry.

"Yeah I can't wait to get there. I'll probably have like twenty bowls." Chouji said in excitement.

"You guys are always thinking about your stomachs," Hotstreak began, "I go there for more than one reason."

"For Ayame?" Naruto asked slyly.

"Who else?" Hotstreak replied.

"Come on guys let's hurry!" Chouji says as the three were jogging their way to Ichiraku.

When they arrived they each took a seat, "Hey Teuchi, Ayame, your fave customers are here!" Naruto called. They waited for a minute but the father and daughter cooks didn't come out.

"Hey are you guys back there?!" Hotstreak called to the back room.

"Think they stepped out?" Naruto suggested.

"No chance, I mean Teuchi's still got the stuff going." Chouji motioned to the pots being used.

"Then where are they?" Hotstreak asked, until they heard groaning sounds. They looked over the counter and to their shock saw Teuchi lying on the ground looking unconscious.

"Teuchi!" they called, before leaping over the counter to check on him.

"Is he?" Chouji asked, as Naruto checked his pulse.

"No he's alive."

"What do we do?" Hotstreak asked frantically.

"I'll get Ayame," Naruto said going into the back, but came back out in shock, "She's not here."

"What?" Hotstreak gasped in shock.

"Don't worry I'll get Sakura." Chouji offered.

"Sakura, what good will she do?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Naruto, a lot's happened while you were gone." Chouji smirked, before he took off.

Later that day, Teuchi was in his home above the restaurant lying in bed, while Sakura was tending to him. Naruto, Chouji, and Hotstreak waited to hear her report, "So Sakura you've been learning medical ninjutsu from Tsunade-baasan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, after the council meeting I thought long and hard and decided to be useful in this village and not rely on everyone." Sakura explained.

"So did you find anything wrong?" Chouji asked in concern.

"It turns out it was just exhaustion," She began, "I gave him some supplements to ease his stress. He should be ok after he rests," The boys sighed in relief, "But I also think he should take a break from the shop for a little bit, see here." She held up Teuchi's arm that was red from overwork.

"Whoa, he must've been working overtime." Hotstreak noticed.

"Ayame," Teuchi groaned, catching the others by surprise, "Ryori." He groaned.

"Ayame, Ryori?" Naruto asked.

"What's a Ryori?" Hotstreak asked.

Chouji answered, "Ryori is another term for ninja chef."

"Ninja chef, what's that?" Sakura asked.

"A ninja chef is a ninja who instead of excelling in combat like regular ninja, instead excels in the art of cooking." Chouji answered.

"Why would they have ninjas like that?" Hotstreak asked in confusion.

"Well one of the basic essentials ninja squads need to pack with them is food to keep their energy up," Chouji began, "However they cannot pack too big of foods for themselves, so the Ryori were invented to serve as the ninja squads cook."

"That does make sense." Naruto admitted.

"But what does this have to do with Ayame?" Hotstreak growled, wondering where she was.

"She was kidnapped." Teuchi answered as he woke up to listen to their conversation

All four were shocked, but mostly Hotstreak, "What! You're saying these ninja chefs stole her!"

"Hotstreak calm down." Sakura said as she and Naruto held him back.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Naruto asked.

"It was a week ago," Teuchi began explaining, "And old colleague of mine named Hakaku came to my shop. We both trained under the same chef master but chose different paths. I became a ramen shop owner, and he became a ninja chef. He came to me asking for a special recipe he believed that I had, but I didn't know what he was talking about. So he left thinking I was just playing dumb. Then early one morning I found a note stating that Hakaku kidnapped my daughter and is holding her ransom for the special recipe."

"So why didn't you go talk to Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked on concern.

"If I got the Hokage involved in this, there would be no telling what he'd try to do to her," Teuchi answered, "However he gave me an option. If I could make the best kind of ramen to please Hakaku he'd give her back. I've been experimenting the last week, but I can't seem to get the noodles right, and my challenge to get her back is a day away. I don't know what to do." He looked down in sorrow.

Naruto was down, "Ichiraku won't be the same without Ayame."

"Yeah, she's the first girl to treat me with kindness. I can't let her down!" Hotstreak declared, getting Teuchi's attention.

"Teuchi, we're going to help you get Ayame back!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah it's the only way to get her back!" Chouji added.

"I'm with ya guys, let's do it!" Sakura finished, while feeling determined.

"Oh guys." Teuchi was touched at their wanting to help, and smiled, "All right, let's work together and get my daughter back!"

"Yeah!" the four cheered.

So for the whole night Teuchi was teaching the three ninja and Meta-Human how to make ramen, and slowly each one of them had all the steps properly down. The very next morning, Teuchi was pulling a cart full of supplies up a mountain side, while the guys pushed it, "Hakaku I'm here!" Teuchi called out, and the one known as Hakaku came out from behind a boulder.

"So have you decided to cough up the recipe?" the ninja chef asked hopefully.

"Even if I have it, not in a million years." Teuchi answered in determination.

"So you're taking the option, you're a fool," Hakaku spat, "That ramen you served me last time won't do the trick."

"All right where's Ayame?" Teuchi demanded.

"If you've harmed her!" Hotstreak threatened him until a familiar voice cut him off.

"Father, Hotstreak help!" Ayame called from farther behind Hakaku.

"Ayame!" they called trying to approach, but Hakaku threw some butcher knives at their feet, but luckily misses them.

"Let's have the family reunion after chow." Hakaku smirked smugly.

"Could you at least let me have a few extra hands here?" Teuchi asked hoping the guys would be allowed to assist him.

"The stakes are high and these brats will be nothing but a hindrance." Hakaku replied mockingly.

"I'll show you a hindrance!" Hotstreak growled as he summoned a fireball, but Naruto stretched his arm over and grabbed Hotstreak's shoulder.

"Hotstreak put the fireball out. Remember this is for Ayame." Naruto reminded him.

Hotstreak doused the fireball and calmed down, "Sorry."

"If that's settled, let the cook off begin!" Hakaku called as numerous ninja chefs popped out from behind boulders, "Can you actually please the ninja chefs; the masters of cooking?"

"So many ninja chefs." Chouji gasped.

"Ok guys this is it!" Teuchi instructed as he sat everything up. Hotstreak started the fuel to boil the water, "That's the right heat, Hotstreak. Soup preparation is complete guys, the noodles are all yours."

"You got it." They agreed as they got to work.

As they mixed the dough they were all trying to get it right, while Hotstreak couldn't take it, "Guys this is taking way too long!"

"Hotstreak do you wanna get Ayame back or not?" Sakura asked, seeing his impatience could slow the process.

"Well duh but there's got to be a faster method." Hotstreak said.

"Wait a minute, maybe there is!" Naruto exclaimed, "After all we're ninja right?" Chouji and Sakura nodded wondering where he was going, "Then let's show them how to make noodles ninja style."

Hakaku and the ninja chefs were confused as to what Naruto was getting at. Naruto first summoned a single Kage Bunshin who started forming Rasengan in his palm, "Naruto what good will Rasengan do in noodle making?" Hotstreak asked in confusion.

"Watch and be amazed Hotstreak!" Naruto shouted as he put the Rasengan onto the dough, taking his comrades by surprise.

Hakaku gasped at the boy's plan, "He's using his chakra to mix the ingredients together! How ingenious, the raw chakra is molding the ingredients together."

When the Rasengan died down the ingredients were made into dough by the power of Naruto's chakra. He smirked planning to put the next phase of his plan into action, "Hey Sakura!" Naruto called as he molded the dough into the shape of Ino Yamanaka's face and held it up to her, "It's Ino!"

Sakura in a blind rage growled, "Ino-Pig!" she growled as Naruto put the dough inside a bag and threw it onto a flat rock. Sakura started pummeling the dough inside the bag with her fists.

"That's Sakura's strength for ya." Naruto smirked.

"She's so strong it's scary." Hotstreak trembled, while feeling ready to shit himself.

"By pounding it with that much force, will make the noodles perfectly firm." Hakaku inspected their method.

Sakura took one final punch sending the dough into the air and Naruto jumped and grabbed it, "Chouji catch!" he threw him the dough.

"You got it Naruto!" Chouji called, "Bubun Baika no Jutsu!" Chouji enlarged his arms and hands to catch the dough and began mixing it and molding it into noodles.

"Ok now they need to be boiled, Hotstreak, Teuchi it's all yours!" Naruto ordered.

"Leave it to us!" Teuchi assured.

"This contest is ours." Hotstreak smirked feeling victorious already.

"Hold on!" Hakaku called a time out.

"What is it now?" Hotstreak grumbled.

"The ramen may be ready, but who will you serve it first?" Hakaku asked with a sly grin.

"Who to serve first?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Yes it's the ninja chef way." Teuchi explained their code.

"What do you mean?" Sakura inquired.

"Among rules there's only one that is above all the others, and that's first come first serve." Teuchi explained.

"And since there are a hundred ninja chefs here that arrived simultaneously, you must serve them all at the same time. But can you actually do that?" Hakaku mocked them.

Naruto chuckled, "Have you forgotten we're Konoha Shinobi?" he formed a hand sign, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto summoned hundreds of clones that were able to serve all the bowls, pour the soup, and add the noodles to it, along with the other toppings, and the chopsticks to all the ninja chefs.

"The final test, the taste!" Hakaku declared, as he and the ninja chefs started eating the ramen. After a few bites they shot out of their seats in joy, "Delicious!"

"So we won the challenge?" Sakura gasped.

"And this means Ayame's free!" Hotstreak cheered with Naruto and Chouji.

After all was done Hakaku and the ninja chefs bowed before them, "I apologize for what I've done, but you see we've got a serious problem."

"A problem?" Chouji asked.

"What kind of problem?" Sakura asked curiously.

"As ninja chefs we're entrusted to make the finest foods, but we've unfortunately become too good at our job. All the ninjas wouldn't stop eating and turned fat. Because of this they were unable to finish their missions," Hakaku explained, "With the special recipe we're seeking we would make the finest and healthy recipes without making our employers obese."

"So what recipe is this you're so hooked on?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It's the scum recipe, it's legendary!"

"Scum recipe?" they asked.

"We scoured the land hoping to find leads, until I was told it could be found at Ichiraku ramen shop run by my old colleague, Teuchi." Hakaku explained.

"I don't know what you mean." Teuchi answered.

"But our contact mentioned you had a recipe known as the scum recipe!" Hakaku cried desperately.

Teuchi pondered on what he was telling him until it dawned on him, "Wait a minute I know what you mean, but you got the wrong idea. It's called the 'skim' recipe."

"Skim recipe?" they all gasped in shock.

"So this was just a slip of the tongue?" Hotstreak asked seeing this whole thing was brought on due to an unfortunate misname.

"A big slip." Naruto replied.

"Hold on, since we won the cooking challenge you have to return Ayame." Sakura remembered.

"Yeah so where is she?" Hotstreak demanded.

"Right here." Ayame answered, as she came out from behind a boulder.

"Aya-me?" Teuchi gasps. Her daughter appeared portly.

"Ayame what did they do to you?" Hotstreak gasped in outrage.

"Well these ninja chefs weren't kidding about how they can cook up delicious meals," Ayame began, "I may have had seconds a few times, is it that noticeable?" she asked sheepishly.

Hotstreak looked furiously at the ninja chefs before exploding, "YOU… BASTARDS!" he burned up with fire surrounding him and started chasing the ninja chefs and Hakaku around in circles throwing fire at them, "I'LL MAKE YOU JERKS PAY FOR FATTENING MY GIRL UP! I'M GOING TO BOIL ME SOME NINJA CHEF STEW! GET BACK HERE!"

The others stood by watching the routine in confusion, while Naruto looked to Ayame, "He really likes ya."

About a few days later, Hotstreak was waiting by a tree while the sun was partially setting, until Kangor and Ferret approached him, "Hotstreak!" Ferret called as he and Kangor ran up to him.

"Hey guys what's up?" Hotstreak asked.

"We're about to get some grub, you want to come?" Kangor offered.

"Sorry guys, but I got plans tonight." Hotstreak replied.

"Plans?" they asked.

Before Hotstreak could explain a voice called out, "Hotstreak!" They saw Ayame who slimmed back down thanks to the special diet ramen the guys made. Ayame was out of her waitress attire and was wearing casual clothes, "You ready to go?"

"Always," Hotstreak answered as they linked arms, "Later guys." They hurried off.

Kangor and Ferret stood there in shock, "He turned us down for a date?" Ferret asked, until Kangor sighed knowing what this meant.

"I see where it's going, Ferret."

"What do you mean?" Ferret asked in confusion.

"With those two falling in love our trio has just dropped to a duo." Kangor continued as Ferret realized what he meant as they both looked out into the distance where the two left.

Hotstreak and Ayame were sitting on a bench by a pond watching the fireflies making the water sparkle. Hotstreak was smiling, until he remembered stuff and started looking sadly while glancing to Ayame, 'I have so much to tell her, but would she understand the truth about my past? Not a chance, she'd look away from me.' He thought.

Ayame noticed his depressed demeanor which was not like him and thought to herself, 'I can tell he's hiding, but what I don't know. I don't know why he won't be the man I know he is deep down inside?'

"Hotstreak what's wrong?" Ayame asked in concern.

"Well Ayame, I just can't shake off everything I've done back when I was juvenile," Hotstreak began, "I know I've changed but I can't forget about all I've done."

Ayame rested her head on his shoulder which surprised him, "I didn't know who you were back then. So to me you aren't a juvenile," She began, "I love you Hotstreak, and I want to spend every precious moment with you."

"Ayame," Hotstreak shedded a tear and pulled her into a hug. Ayame blushed but soon eagerly returned the hug so that both were embracing each other, "I love you too, Ayame. and I always will."

They stared into each others eyes for a moment moving their faces closer until their lips met and they kissed. After they broke the kiss they looked up at the stars that lit up the night sky of Konoha. Hotstreak put an arm around Ayame and pulled her close as she snuggled onto his shoulder, and they watched the sky.

Meanwhile Kangor and Ferret were looking downcast, "So you see Ferret, now that he's gonna start hanging out with Ayame more, we'll have lesser time to spend with each other like we always did." Kangor explained.

"So in other words, our carefree days with him are done?" Ferret asked in worry as Kangor nodded dismally. Suddenly they held onto each other and were sobbing uncontrollably.

**(And there's the chapter guys. Be looking out for the next one.)**


	33. Beauty and the Ferret

**(And here's my next chapter.)**

One day while Naruto was in Konoha still homesick from staying away from the village, he and Ferret were in the Namikaze mansion playing a robot wrestling game on Naruto's Gamestation. Naruto's Black robot had defeated Ferret's Red robot on the game, "That's game!" Naruto cheered.

"Oh man!" Ferret groaned.

"Sorry Ferret, this just isn't your day." Naruto patted his shoulder.

"Like any day ever is." Ferret continued to groan.

"Lighten up, Ebon and the guys are sticking around Dakota, Hotstreak's dating Ayame. Meanwhile we got my home all to ourselves so let's live it up." Naruto cheered as he kicked back.

Suddenly Yugao shunshined inside the room looking at the two, "Naruto Uzumaki, Tsunade-sama wishes to see you."

"Hey Yugao no offence but I'm still on break." Naruto complained.

"I'm sorry but it's urgent." Yugao answered.

"Hey no worries, I'll come join you." Ferret offered Naruto.

So Naruto opened a portal that he and Ferret entered and it reappeared in the Hokage's office, "This better be important baa-san I'm on vacation." Naruto grumbled.

"Watch it Gaki!" Tsunade frowned.

"So anyway what's this 'emergency'?" Naruto asked using air quotes and Ferret stifled a laugh.

Tsunade sighed, "I'll get right to the point. We've just been given a mission by the River country to take care of a group of bandits who've been causing mischief in their local villages."

"According to the data we've been given these bandits are strong, but many of the Shinobi closer to them are all out on missions." Shizune explained.

"So you want me and Ferret to take care of this? All right you got it, it'll ease my boredom." Naruto answered and they were ready to leave.

"Not so fast Naruto," Tsunade called him back. Naruto and Ferret turned back to hear more, "For a mission like this you two will need someone with experience to help track these bandits."

"So we're bringing Kiba along with us to?" Naruto asked.

"Actually Kiba's already out on a mission with his own squad, but we do have a replacement for him." Tsunade explained.

"Replacement?" the two asked and there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Tsunade called.

Opening the door was a girl about the age of eighteen, with brown hair in a ponytail, fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower. Accompanying this girl were three nin-dogs,

"I came here as soon as I could Tsunade-sama." The girl explained.

"Yes Hana welcome," Tsunade greeted her, "I'm sure you got the details of the mission already?"

"Yes ma'am." The girl named Hana nodded.

"Good, you will be joining these two on the mission." Tsunade explained, and Hana looked at Naruto and Ferret.

"Well Naruto Uzumaki," Hana said feeling impressed and turned to Ferret, "Hi I've heard about you too, my names Hana Inuzuka."

"Uh Ferret." Ferret introduced himself nervously.

"So we're with Kiba's sister huh?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

"Yes. You three have a mission now so get going." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes ma'am." They replied as they headed out.

Soon Naruto, Hana, Ferret, and the three dogs were at the gates with their backpacks, "Ok guys this is it." Hana instructed.

"All right let's move out." Naruto called.

"Roger." Ferret agreed as they took off.

So they traveled through the Fire Country, crossing the border into the River Country. They stopped at a mountain area and set up camp for the night, "Tent's all pitched." Ferret spoke, while coming out of the tent that was set up.

"And the fire's hot." Naruto added as he finished using his fire to make a campfire.

"Well done boys." Hana congratulated them.

"Yeah now we can eat." Naruto finished.

Soon the three were around the fire eating meals from plates, while the three dogs were eating from bowls, "You had to be really strong Naruto to take on my stubborn bro." Hana said to Naruto.

"Well he provoked it out of me." Naruto answered.

"That's for sure." Ferret chuckled, while remembering the ass kicking he gave Kiba.

"I wished I coulda been there to watch my bro get kicked around like that. It woulda taught him a thing or two." Hana chuckled.

"Actually it kinda did." Naruto added.

"I'll say." Ferret laughed.

Later on during the night, Naruto was already asleep inside the tent, while Ferret and Hana were sitting on a log looking up at the night sky. Ferret had told Hana the basic history about him and the Big Bang, "Wow you've been through a lot of stuff at your home?" Hana said.

"I sure did. I was just a regular juvenile who loved to eat and when I got this sense of smell, it became my top sense," Ferret explained, "I just went from gang to gang after then. I mean not every Bang Baby has a tracking sense as good as mine."

"Maybe not, but me and my family could say otherwise." Hana replied.

"Well Naruto did mention about your family when we first met him. Konoha's sure lucky to have people like you guys." Ferret says.

"I guess, but what about you, you must know how to fight to some degree?" Hana wondered.

"Actually I'm all tracker, not when it comes to combat," Ferret explained in sorrow, "When in fights I just run because my sense is basically all I got." He put his head down.

Hana smiled and put a hand on his shoulder and his head shot up and looked at her, "Well even if you don't have any other physical strength, you're still a major asset to Naruto and your friends."

"I'm glad you think so." Ferret said with a smile.

Hana dug into her pouch and pulled out a pellet, "Here I want you to have this." She handed it to him.

"What's this pellet for?" Ferret inquired out of her.

"Eat it the next time you're in trouble." Hana instructed him.

"Uh, ok." Ferret answered while feeling confused.

Hana yawned, "Well I'm going to bed." She says and kissed Ferret's cheek, "Goodnight." She eye smiled and entered the tent.

Ferret watched as he felt the side of his face where she kissed him, and replied while blushing, "Goodnight."

When morning came, the three were already awake and traveling along the River country. Soon Ferret and Hana stopped in mid track and Naruto looked to them, "You two all right.?"

"I smell them." Ferret answered.

"So do I." Hana agreed as her three hounds growled.

"Well then let's move on and arm ourselves." Naruto says getting ready.

"Right." the two agreed, while getting ready as they proceeded with caution.

As they continued on, watching them from trees were spies waiting for their moment. Ferret while he was walking could sense them, but couldn't stop knowing if they did then the ones spying would know they were onto them, "Naruto," Ferret softly whispered, and luckily he heard him, "On your left in the trees."

Naruto continued walking not to look suspicious, but he quickly turned and fired an electromagnetic blast for the tree, and the spies jumped away as the electricity knocked the branches down. It was the bandits they were sent to take care of. They were average men covered in protective guards, and carrying blunt objects like clubs, daggers, spears, and other sharp objects, "Well look here guys, we got some trespassers." A big one who had a scar on his cheek said who appeared to be the leader.

"We've got orders to put an end to your mischief." Hana explained.

"Hey we're just having a bit of fun." A bandit carrying a club on his back answered.

"You call ransacking and terrorizing a village fun, it's pathetic and stupid!" Naruto frowned.

"Yeah you guys got nothing better to do, you need lives." Ferret added.

"The big nosed one's got jokes." One bandit carrying a spear noted.

"We oughta teach them a lesson." Another bandit carrying nunchucks added.

"Yes we should." The leader said, as they pulled out their weapons.

"This is it guys." Naruto ordered as the three got ready.

"Attack!" the leader called as the bandits go for the blow.

The three scattered, and went for the bandits that split into three groups that went for them separately. Naruto was dealing with seven of them, "Come and get me boys." Naruto beckoned them as they rushed him readying their weapons. Naruto vanished through a portal on the ground and popped up outside their surrounding, "You guys are so slow!" he enlarged his arm into a rubber mallet and swung it knocking them down. Four of them got back up and grabbed their swords and charged again, "Want a second helping huh, all right then!" Naruto said as he surrounded himself with an electromagnetic barrier which repelled their strikes and shocked them, thus knocking them out, "It's a talent."

Hana was with her three dogs fighting against five more of the bandits. "Come on guys let's do it!" Hana ordered and her three canines performed a four fang over fang attack knocking them down. "How do you like that?" she asked with a smirk.

Meanwhile Ferret was dealing with the final six bandits, but unlike Hana and Naruto all he did was avoid the swinging weapons and ran from them, "Get that little snout face!" the leader ordered.

"Oh man I'm as good as dead," Ferret feared as he ran like an animal on all fours. Suddenly he remembered the pellet, _'Eat it the next time you're in trouble.'_ Her voice echoed in his thoughts, "Well now's the perfect time!" he reached into his pocket and popped it into his mouth before swallowing it. A few seconds later he started feeling funny, "What's happening?" he asked as he felt his arms becoming stronger and his legs moving faster.

"What'd you give him?" Naruto asked Hana.

"A special food pellet we Inuzuka's have used," Hana began, "Unlike a regular food pill, this one increases strength, speed, and sense just as much as regular food pills. Only this kind doesn't leave the user drained after using it."

"Wow." Naruto gasped.

Ferret stopped running and turned around and began delivering punches and kicks to the bandits, while back flipping away from incoming projectiles, "Can't you guys keep up?" Ferret taunted them. One jumped him from behind, but he elbowed him in the stomach and lifted his arm up slamming his knuckles into his face, "Man that feels good." Ferret chuckled.

"Let's see how you like what this feels!" another bandit dropped down on him readying to slam his club on his head.

Ferret held his hands up catching the club as the bandit was using his strength to bring it down on the smell freak. Ferret used all his strength to keep it up, until he kicked it out of the bandits hands and spun kicked his face knocking him out, "That's how I roll!" Ferret declared in a suave tone.

"Way to go, Ferret!" Naruto cheered.

"That was great!" Hana smiled.

Above them in another tree, the boss grabbed his sword and jumped down ready to attack, "BEHIND YOU GUYS!" Ferret screamed. The two turned and saw the boss was right on top of them. Before they could respond, Ferret dashed like a speeding bullet due to the pellets affects and slugged the boss but in the process got his arm cut by the sword.

"GAH!" Ferret cried as his arm got cut and he fell down to his side as the boss bandit was slugged unconscious and crashed head first into the tree he jumped out of.

"Ferret!" Naruto and Hana cried rushing to him who was clutching his arm.

"Hold on," Hana said as she dug into her bag and pulled out some medical supplies, "Don't worry I'm a professional medic." she explained, as she got to work on Ferret's arm. In a matter of moments Ferret's arm was all bandaged up, "There, that should keep it together, until we get back to the village."

"Thanks Hana." Ferret said, while blushing.

"Well let's turn these bakas in." Naruto suggested while looking at the unconscious bandits. So after they turned them in to the River country's authorities they headed back to the Land of Fire. When they made it back, Ferret had his arm properly restored thanks to Tsunade.

Naruto and Ferret were walking around the village as the sun was setting, while admiring what had happened, "I tell you Ferret you were kick ass back there. The guys would be proud." Naruto said.

"Hey thanks Naruto, even though the pellet helped me I did feel like I coulda done that all on my own if I had the right practice." Ferret replied.

"Well maybe I could help you." Naruto offered. But then a wolf wearing an eye patch over his right eye and appears battle scarred ran up to them.

"What the?" Naruto wondered.

The wolf looked at Ferret, "Are you Ferret?" it asked.

Ferret was taken back wondering how a wolf could talk, "Uh yes." He replied.

The wolf motioned him to come, "Follow me… Alone." He gave Naruto the hint to stay.

"I'll be ok Naruto." Ferret assured him as he followed the wolf on all fours as well.

"You seem fast on all fours for a human, or part one now." The wolf noted.

"Uh thanks." Ferret replied as they stop in front of a compound.

"Let's go." The wolf led him inside, where he saw Hana sitting on a couch in the living room and with her was her mother Tsume Inuzuka.

"He's here Tsume." The wolf said to his master.

"Arigato, Kuromaru," Tsume said before dismissing him and she turned to Ferret with a scowl which made him nervous, "So you're the Ferret guy my daughter's been talking about?" She asked, while walking around him as if she were inspecting him.

"Has she?" Ferret asked nervously.

"Yes," Tsume replied, "She says you helped out on her last mission, taking out a number of bandits, and saving her life in the process of almost losing your own."

"That's right." Ferret nodded while sweating.

Tsume circled him a little closer getting a view of his form, stature, etc. Hana sat by nervously thinking her mother was going to throw him out. After Tsume finished her observation on Ferret she lifted an arm and Ferret closed his eyes tight expecting to get smacked, while Hana feared what was coming next. Suddenly Ferret felt a hand on his head and opened his eyes seeing Hana's mother smiling and patting his head, "Well aren't you a unique one," She smiled, "I'd heard there was another out there with a sense of smell to rival my families, but I had no idea it came from someone like you. Plus giving your own life to save someone takes a lot of guts. I like you kid. Hana I say you picked a winner here."

"Mother!" Hana protested at her exclaim.

Tsume chuckled and scooted Ferret over to her daughter, "You two enjoy yourselves." She said before leaving.

"Sorry about my mother, she's picky when it comes to me bringing home or mentioning guys." Hana explained.

"It's no problem. I should actually feel honored. Normally people would call me a freak due to this." Ferret said motioning to his snout.

"I think it's handsome, it makes you unique, and I love unique." Hana admitted.

"You do?" Ferret gasped.

"Yes I do." Hana replied while smiling.

Ferret smiled, but started blushing as Hana puckered her lips and moved forward. Ferret puckered his own lips and soon the two had met and Hana wrapped her arms around his neck. They were so caught up in kissing they hadn't heard someone enter and that someone being Hana's brother, "Hey I'm back from my wha…!" Kiba gawked as he walked in on his older sister kissing one of Naruto's Bang Baby friends. He ran outside and the sound of retching could be heard.

The two broke the kiss and giggled, "He saw it." Ferret noted.

"Yeah that'll teach him not to invade my privacy." Hana smiled as she planted another kiss on Ferret.

As a sky shot of the twilight sky of Konoha was shown, as Kiba cried, "THE HORROR, THE PAIN!" followed by the sound of Ferret and his new girlfriend chuckling.

**(And there you go guys. Don't miss next time.)**


	34. Infiltration

**(Welcome to my next chapter my friends.)**

One morning in the village of Konoha at the Namikaze mansion, it seemed so quiet until Naruto slid into the entry way of his living room wearing his regular attire, and sunglasses. And he began to sing as music plays in the background, "Ba-ba-ba-ba-barbara ann!"

Suddenly Hotstreak slid into the entry way as well, singing as well while wearing his own sunglasses, "Ba-ba-ba-ba-barbara ann!"

Finally Ebon slid in wearing sunglasses as well, while playing a broom like it was a guitar, "Ba-ba-ba-ba-barbara ann!" Suddenly the three began dancing around while singing. Hotstreak went to a keyboard and begun playing it as they sang. Ebon was dancing around playing the broom like a rock star on guitar, while Naruto danced it out as well.

Unaware to them, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya were watching from the entrance trying to hold in laughter. Soon the three were brought out of it and looked and them sheepishly, "Uh how long have you three been there?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"We came in at the second 'Ba-ba-ba-ba-barbara ann.'." Tsunade replied, while stifling a giggle.

"Why didn't you guys say anything?" Hotstreak asked feeling embarrassed.

"We wanted to see how it ended." Jiraiya replied while smiling.

"Old comedians." Ebon grumbled.

"Sorry." Shizune apologized for her sensei and Jiraiya.

"So what's up? I know you didn't come here for a free show." Naruto noted.

"It concerns Orochimaru." Tsunade explained, as the three gave her their immediate attention.

Soon enough they were in the Hokage's office, where Tsunade had explained to Naruto exactly what the deal was, "Orochimaru has a base located in the Rice Field?" Naruto gasped.

"Yes and it borders the land of Fire." Tsunade added.

"You think that's where Otogakure is located?" Ebon asked hopefully.

"We believe it is." Jiraiya speculated.

"So what, you want me to check it out or what?" Naruto asked.

"Not by yourself if that's what you mean," Tsunade began, "I'm sending you on this mission with Jiraiya. Ebon Hotstreak, are you up for it?"

"Against snake eyes, bring it." Ebon beckoned.

"Yeah we handled him good last time, we'll do it again." Hotstreak added.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at their cockiness, "We're not even 100% sure Orochimaru is even there, after all he's set up numerous other bases, and the odds of him actually being in that one are very slim."

"It's a chance we'll take." Naruto replied.

"Ok, and since Jiraiya already has the coordinates for where it's suppose to be located you won't have to ask around for questions." Tsunade told them.

"Oh come on Tsunade can't I just ask a few people?" Jiraiya whined.

"Enough!" Tsunade barked thus silencing Jiraiya, "You four get ready and head out."

"Right." Naruto, Hotstreak, and Ebon replied as they exited the room.

Later on the three of them and Jiraiya were traveling along the land of fire, until they reached the edge and soon enough they were standing by a tree oh a hillside and look out seeing the fields of rice, "So this is the place?" Ebon asked Jiraiya.

"Yup this is Otogakure." Jiraiya answered.

"Hard to believe in a place like this a snake hides." Hotstreak noted.

"Well I do, and if we can get rid of Orochimaru then that'll be one less threat in our lives." Naruto added.

"Well come on guys let's move and be on high alert." Jiraiya commanded as they headed out.

They soon stumbled upon the same underground compound entry way that Orochimaru and Kabuto were exiting when they went to Tanzaku town, "So that's the entrance huh?" Naruto asked.

"All right let's go!" Hotstreak said ready to go forward, but Jiraiya held his arm out to block him.

"Hold on Hotstreak you know we can't rush into things," he began explaining, "If this really is Orochimaru's lair you can be damn sure he has the place rigged."

"No prob, we'll just sink into the shadows." Naruto and Ebon activated their portals.

Jiraiya sighed, "Well ok, but while we're like that you'll have to follow my lead."

"All right." Naruto sighed as they enter through the combined portal of Naruto and Ebon's and travel into the compound.

They traveled along the walls that were lit by candles, leading down further and further into the earth. Soon they stopped when they came upon three tunnels, "Hmm, there are three paths, and they could lead anywhere." Jiraiya theorized.

"What do you think we should do?" Ebon asked.

"We'll have to split up from here." Jiraiya suggested.

"And I know just how to do it," Naruto says as he fored a hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he summoned a single clone, "Ebon you go with Hotstreak, and my clone goes with Ero-Sennin."

"Be careful Naruto, if Orochimaru wants Sharingan then you'll be the one he'll be coming after." Jiraiya warned him.

"I know." Naruto confirmed, as he took off his sunglasses revealing the Sharingan, "If he wants these eyes he'll have to fight me for them."

So the Naruto clone took Jiraiya into his portal and they took the tunnel on the left, while Ebon took Hotstreak into his portal and took the tunnel on the right. Naruto stood in front of the center, "Time to go to work." Naruto said as he sank into the ground and traveled along it down the center tunnel.

With Jiraiya, he and the Naruto clone were wandering around a dark tunnel passing numerous lamps on the wall, until Jiraiya called, "Stop!"

The clone stopped and they emerged from the ground, "What's up?" The clone asked.

Jiraiya marked the wall with a kunai, "Ok let's continue on," Jiraiya instructed, as they continued Jiraiya noticed they passed right by the same kunai again, "Just as I figured," Jiraiya says as he forms the ram sign, "Kai!"

Suddenly the tunnel started fizzing and it started changing, "Genjutsu." The clone noted.

"I had my suspicion of this the third time we passed the same light on the wall, so I used that kunai to test my theory." Jiraiya explained.

"Well now that that's down we can continue further." The clone added as they continued forward while still on guard.

Meanwhile with Ebon and Hotstreak, they continued down their respective path with both on guard, "Man that Orochimaru sure knows how to pick lairs." Hotstreak said.

"For real, I mean no way I would ever want to set up a hideout like this, no matter how cool it looks." Ebon added.

"I just hope he hasn't rigged the walls or anything with stuff that comes to life." Hotstreak said in worry.

"Don't you even think that, dawg." Ebon replied not wanting him to tempt it.

As they walked on, Hotstreak's foot stepped on a tile that sunk in, "What the?" Hotstreak looked down and soon the floor behind him opened up revealing a pit of spikes below. To make it worse, Hotstreak's balance was uneven and he was falling backwards, until he fell in screaming, "Oh shit!" Hotstreak cried as he blasted fire into the pit thus launching him upward and out of the hole and back to safety. He was on his hands and knees panting, until he looked up at Ebon, "As it turns out this is hard."

Ebon sighed, "Old man was right, this place is loaded with booby traps." He suddenly leaned up against a wall than sunk in.

"I think you triggered one." Hotstreak noted.

They look around seeing nothing happened, "Must be a fake one." Ebon believed.

They continue looking around, until Hotstreak's head shot up, "Wait a sec, you hear something?" he asked Ebon and they started hearing a sound like rolling…down the hall…very fast.

They looked behind them and saw a giant round boulder rolling down the hall heading right for them. When the two realized that they screamed like crazy and began running like mad down the hall with the boulder moving faster, "How does Indiana Jones do this stuff?" Hotstreak cried while running.

"Talent!" Ebon cried back.

They noticed the end of the tunnel, so they ran as fast as they could and they saw an entrance to another tunnel and there were opposite tunnels on the sides so they split up on the sides, as the boulder rolled past them down the other tunnel, "If we get out of this place alive, I'm not complaining about anything again." Ebon promised.

Hotstreak reached for his shock vox, "Come in, Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya who was with the Naruto clone, who had just entered a new tunnel, answered his own made shock vox, "Hotstreak, what's going on?"

"I don't know about you but I've had enough surprises in one day. This place is worse than juvie." Hotstreak said via shock vox.

"Just hang in there guys and report back if you've found anything," Jiraiya answered, "Any word from Naruto?"

"Nothing." Hotstreak replied.

With said ninja, he was wandering down the center on and he waited before he turned a corner to see if anything was waiting for him, lucky him there was no one, "Why's he making this seem too easy?" Naruto asked himself.

He continued down the hall passing another and suddenly heard a moaning call coming down it. He raced back and looked down it, "What was that?" He proceeded with caution, until he heard another moaning call. Naruto froze and had to be careful thinking this was a trap. So he sunk into his portal and traveled along the floor, until he stops by a door. Rather than open it like a person, he sunk back into the shadows and traveled under the door. The inside looked like some kind of work lab with very few dimmed lights on the ceiling, against the walls were bookshelves with numerous books and scrolls on medic history and formulas, beside it was a work desk and chair with a lamp on the desk, along with numerous files.

Naruto walked over to the desk and looked at some of the files and saw they were all on human DNA, tissues, organs, etc, "What is this guy doing?" He asked. He then heard a thud and he quickly turned around but saw no one. His gaze fell upon a human construction table under the light of the ceiling lamps. To make it worse someone was strapped on it while wearing only a loin cloth on the waist, and a plain gray shirt, while it's head was covered in a bag.

It was safe to assume it was deceased due to lack of movements, but Naruto knew that thud he heard couldn't have been far as that, "Oh my God," He gasped quietly, "Please say it isn't so," He slowly approached the table, "Did I hear you down here?" Naruto asked it. Naruto was standing above the body on the table, and when he glanced away he felt something grab his arm, "Oh shit!" Naruto shouted seeing the body was holding onto his arm and tightly. Naruto pulled his arm out of the grip and got some distance seeing the body was still moving like it wanted to get out.

Naruto sighed knowing he'll regret this, and he tried to help the guy and pulls the bag off it's head revealing a man with brown hair and dark eyes. Naruto looked scared as hell as he saw the man was trying to breathe properly, but the man looked down at his torso, "What, what?" Naruto asked until he decided to pull the shirt off the subject but that proved to be a bad idea. What he saw was the guy's chest and stomach cut open right down the middle, but it was sewed back together, and the stitches weren't hard to notice.

'Oh my God,' Naruto thought as he looked ready to vomit. He suddenly heard the subject mumble something, "Huh?"

"Hi!" the subject wheezed with what breath he can. Naruto listened in hoping to get more out of him, but he heard the breathing stop and saw the guy was dead. Naruto looked ahead and saw more bodies that were in the same state as the first subject and some chained to the walls looking long since dead, "Orochimaru's a pure sadist." He reached for his shock vox, "Come in, Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya and the clone were in some sort of wide training room, until Jiraiya pulled out his Shock Vox, "Naruto, what's going on?"

"I found your old buddies research lab, he's a real sadism practicer." Naruto explained.

"Have you seen anyone else inside there?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not alive that's for sure. You?"

"Nothing yet so far I'm afraid, although I've come across some traps and illusions down here."

"What about Hotstreak and Ebon?"

"They should be ok. I talked with them not too long ago." Jiraiya explained.

"Well have my clone hone in on the signal of Hotstreak's shock vox then when you meet up with them have my clone hone in on mine." Naruto instructed.

"Ok Naruto, but don't go anywhere." Jiraiya warned him.

"Not even sure I can." Naruto replied as they ended their transmission.

Naruto continued his search around Orochimaru's work lab until he stopped in front of a wall and starts sniffing, "What's that smell?" he grew his snout and sniffed the wall. "I smell snakes behind this wall, but how can that be, unless…" Naruto theorized as he started tapping against the wall on numerous parts of it, until he tapped a specific part on the wall and it slid open revealing a passageway leading down, "Thought so," He squinted his eyes, "I know I told Ero-sennin I wouldn't go anywhere, but I can't wait for this." He went down the passageway.

When he reached the bottom he found himself in a dark lab with several tanks filled with water were set up, and inside those tanks were numerous testing subjects from humans, to animals, etc, "Ok this is just creepy." Naruto said, until he accidentally bumped into one of those tanks, "Ouch." he rubbed his head until he looked up at the tank and gasped.

Inside that one tank appeared to be a little girl possibly at age one. She had blonde hair, with black streaks in it, along with grayish blue color eyes. This baby was floating inside the tank in the fetal position, "Is that a baby?" Naruto gasped while rubbing his eyes.

"Beautiful isn't it, Naruto?" a voice asked.

Naruto spun around readying his energy knife arms, at first nobody was there, but stepping out from behind another tank was Kabuto without his Oto headband, "Where is he Kabuto?"

"Who?" Kabuto asked with a smirk.

"Don't play dense with me, where's Orochimaru?" Naruto demanded while growling.

"There's nobody here except me." Kabuto answered.

"Coming here by yourself, that's pretty bold of you Kabuto. So what is this place or do I have to interrogate it out of you?" Naruto asked charging an electric sphere in his right hand, and a fireball in his left.

"Well since you are so eager to learn Naruto I'll be happy to oblige," Kabuto began, "You see Lord Orochimaru wishes to learn all the worlds Jutsu, so before and during his attempt to acquire Sharingan he experimented with millions of human bodies to see how to use jutsus and such. However since you took that dream of his when you murdered his worthy vessel he had to find another alternative solution."

"You don't say." Naruto replied while expecting this.

"Yes, at first he wanted to wait another few years until he could use the jutsu again, and come after you seeing as how you hold the eyes he desires," Kabuto smirked while looking at Naruto who still had Sharingan activated, "However he soon realized that during the time you would've gotten stronger and therefore would be impossible to be taken easily. So instead he sought to create his own Sharingan body."

"His own?" Naruto wondered.

"Yes, you see prior to when I was helping Sasuke and his team through the forest of Death during the Chunin Exams, I had sneaked a sample of Sasuke blood while I pretended to bandage him up, just in case something went wrong," Kabuto began, "And you recall that time not too long ago back when we fought out in the field? While you were so busy fighting against me you failed to see that some of the blood off your body was being stored into me via blood absorption jutsu. After we fled I unsealed your blood within me into a vial next to a vial with Sasuke's. It was then my lord had me experiment and merge the two blood samples of yours and Sasuke's together, and behind you is the result." Kabuto pointed to the tank with the girl.

"You mean to say this is?" Naruto asked in shock.

Kabuto smirked, "Yes, that girl you see floating in there is the result of your combined DNA, better known as yours and Sasuke's daughter."

"Yikes," Naruto gasped, "But why a girl?"

"That was unexpected. Lord Orochimaru wasn't exactly expecting any particular gender, because in the end it would eventually become his new vessel." Kabuto explained.

"Doesn't she have a name?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Why would she? She doesn't even have a real life because in the end lord Orochimaru will take her and her eyes." Kabuto replied smugly.

"That's pure shit, Kabuto! This girl is a living creature, and you two think of her as nothing more than an experiment!" Naruto growled, "If she were truly my birth daughter, I'd treat her as if she were more precious to me than even the position of Hokage."

"Your words are touching, but delusional Naruto." Kabuto replied not feeling moved a bit by his words.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kabuto smirked while pulling out a scalpel, "Because you're not going to live to see her grow."

Naruto frowned, "You think I'm scared of you, I beat the crap out of you last time pal!"

"Yeah well if you hadn't pulled off that Rasengan you wouldn't have survived." Kabuto shot back.

"Well then we'll see about that!" Naruto got ready along with Kabuto before they charged at each other ready to strike until the image froze.

**(And that's it for this chapter. Don't miss the next one.)**


	35. Snakes Fall

**(And here's my next chapter.)**

Naruto and Kabuto charged for the blow and landed a punch on each other, causing both to fly backwards but both landed on their feet, "I can tell you've gotten stronger since our last encounter, but it's probably all thanks to those new eyes." Kabuto mocked him.

"My new eyes have nothing to do with this, it's my own strength," Naruto answered, "The Sharingan is kinda like insurance."

"Say all you want, because today you'll be put not only out of my lord's misery, but the Akatsuki will never fulfill their goal. You'd be doing the ninja world a favor if you just died." Kabuto continued to mock him.

"The only one dying here is you traitor," Naruto called as he ignited his fire and blasted Kabuto, who jumped away and used his chakra to run on the walls. Naruto grabbed his saucer and used his electricity to fly after him, "You're not getting away from me coward!"

"Coward, I think not!" Kabuto said as he spun around and threw needles at him.

"Don't you know throwing stuff at me is pointless?" Naruto asked using his electromagnetic waves to redirect them for Kabuto, who jumped away and back onto the ground. Naruto jumped off his saucer, spread his bird wings and dove down releasing his wail at Kabuto who back flipped away.

"Not good enough Naruto," Kabuto said pulling out a windmill shuriken and infused it with his chakra, "Windmill Shuriken Scalpel!" he threw it at Naruto.

"Again?" Naruto asked using his electricity but no good, "How come I can't control it?"

"It's infused with my chakra protecting its metal properties, meaning you can't magnetize it!" Kabuto replies as he throws another one.

"Ok then I'll take them head on!" Naruto shouted flying for them and slunk through them with his rubber properties and dove at Kabuto and they go at it in hand to hand.

Meanwhile Jiraiya and Naruto's clone had caught up with Ebon and Hotstreak, "Finally you found us." Ebon said.

"All right find the real you." Jiraiya instructed the clone of Naruto.

"On it," The clone of Naruto concentrated hard and picked up on the real one's electrical signature, "This way!" he ran down a hall and they followed him. They reach the lab that Naruto discovered and Ebon and Hotstreak looked ready to puke at the sight of all the test subjects.

"That's just sick." Ebon said looking ready to vomit.

"I want to go home now." Hotstreak said.

"Not without Naruto," Jiraiya said until they see the open passageway, "Down there!"

They raced down the stairs, and when they reached the lower level they saw Naruto and Kabuto still going at it throwing attack after attack, while one kept using kawarimi to avoid major attacks, "It's nerd boy!" Hotstreak gasped.

"Let's get him!" Ebon called as they rushed forward but ran right into a clear wall.

"Hey what gives?" Hotstreak asked while banging on it.

Naruto looks above the doorway of the lab seeing sealing charms that made a wall to keep intruders out, "Clever brat." Jiraiya admitted.

"I'll get you through!" Naruto shouted trying to rush for the seal but a bunch of snakes blocked him from reaching it, "Out of my way!" he created a light energy sword and sliced them away. He stretched to rip it off, but another hand grabbed him from below. Naruto looked down and to his shock Orochimaru emerged and slugged him. Naruto flew back and upon landing against a wall, snakes emerged from it and binded his body to it, "Let me go!" Naruto shouted.

Orochimaru who was snickering walked up to Naruto, "So Naruto we meet again."

"Kabuto you jerk you said he wasn't here!" Naruto shouted.

"I did, I didn't expect you to come my lord." Kabuto said a little shocked.

"And miss out on the chance to see the boy who's ruined my plan too many times finally suffer for all his meddling?" Orochimaru asked turning back to Naruto who was frowning.

"You're looking stupid and vile as ever. How's the new body treating you? Figures you'd go and cheat death yet again like the old man says you've been doing?" Naruto smirked in mockery.

Orochimaru scowled but replaced it with a smirk, "I don't cheat death my dear boy. I master it. And you know you really surprised me once I heard you defeated Sasuke, even after all the power I had given him."

"Goes to show you can't trust traitors of Konoha." Naruto smirked.

Orochimaru frowned, "Watch your tongue boy!" he hissed, "This is the day I finally end your life and continue my mission to acquire Sharingan. I had sought to obtain your set that was originally Sasuke's but I cannot switch bodies for a few years. So now that precious child I've created will be my new host. Sure I'll have to wait a bit longer for her own Sharingan to develop, but once it happens not only will the Sharingan be mine, but your powers as well Naruto." He snickered.

"What's he sayin?" Ebon asked Hotstreak and Jiraiya.

Jiraiya frowned, "That child floating in that tank must obviously be another one of his human experiments."

"Ok, now I've seen everything." Hotstreak said feeling he's seen too much today.

Naruto frowned after Orochimaru's rant but smiled in sarcasm, "Sure Orochimaru why not, anything to hold off the grim reaper for another few years," He lost his smile and frowned again, "I take back what I said, you don't cheat death. You whimper and fear it!"

Orochimaru hissed, "Silence! You are in no position to be making threats Naruto, because I am about to be the one who will come out on top of you, my old teammates, and the old man."

"Over my dead body!" he blew a puff of vapor in Orochimaru's face blinding him. He blew some melting vapor at the snakes binding him and broke out.

"Striking Shadow Snakes!" Orochimaru released his snakes from his sleeves that flew for Naruto, but he sliced them with his energy knives.

"Nice try snake, but even without that handicap from last time you're still nothing!"

"Know your place brat!" Orochimaru reached into his mouth and pulled out his Kusanagi blade and readied it.

"I know my place, but I think it's time you learned yours!" Naruto answered as he summoned ten Kage Bunshins.

"Which is death!" the clones shouted as they got ready.

Combined with the real one five went to fight Orochimaru, while the other five dealt with Kabuto. The odd one rushed and managed to destroy the seal giving Jiraiya and the two Bang Babies the chance to get in, "All right time for some action!" Hotstreak conjured his fire and began launching them at Kabuto who was trying to avoid them along with the Naruto clones attacks.

Naruto was on par with Orochimaru, until they heard a shout, "Karyuu Endan!" Jiraiya blew a large jet of fire right for them. Naruto quickly vanished into a portal and Orochimaru took the impact but melted.

"Another kawarimi!" Naruto growled and spun to block Orochimaru's sword attack with his Energy sword.

After their clash broke Naruto uses his wail at Orochimaru who was pushed back to a wall. Suddenly something flew out of his mouth and went behind Naruto. Naruto spun and to the utmost horror saw a giant white snake whose body was made up of several white snakes and its head looked like Orochimaru's only more demonic like, "What the hell is that!" Hotstreak shouted.

"Orochimaru's true form." Kabuto smirked.

"Talk about Ugly with a capital 'U'." Ebon added in repulse.

"You've fallen further than I believed." Jiraiya gasped at his former comrade.

The snake dove for Naruto who vanished into a portal and appeared on another part of the room using his ninjutsu, "Raiton; Electro bomb Jutsu!" Naruto conjured electrical spheres combined with his chakra and threw them at the giant snake that exploded when came into contact. Snake Orochimaru shook it off and dove for Naruto with an open mouth but Naruto evaded.

"I got to stop that thing!" Jiraiya summoned a Rasengan and jumped on the snake slamming it down into his body. The attack had burned through its skin but the snakes on the body started to entangle Jiraiya, "Let go!" he shouted and one bit his leg and he screamed.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto shouted and frowned at the monster, "Let him go!" he called flying to Jiraiya and used his knives to cut him free and the Toad Sage jumped off.

Naruto tried to get some distance, but the giant snake caught Naruto in its tail binding him, "Naruto!" Ebon and Hotstreak screamed as they tried to get past Kabuto.

"Hang on!" Jiraiya called but dropped on his knee weakened from the snake bite.

As the tail was bringing Naruto closer and closer to its mouth, Naruto struggled to get out until he saw he was nearing the snakes mouth, "Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO!" he screamed as his Sharingan shifted to Mangekyo form and launched black flames from the one eye, which engulfed the giant snake. To Jiraiya and the two Meta-Humans they knew where they saw this before.

"Amaterasu." Ebon gasped.

"Looks like Naruto's Sharingan training with Itachi have payed off." Hotstreak noted.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto called but was suddenly restrained by Jiraiya.

"Don't even think about it!" Jiraiya ordered.

Naruto was released as the giant white snake was burning out of control, while it screamed in pain and soon it dissolved into nothingness. All that was left were little black flames that was left by Amaterasu, "It's gone." Ebon gasped in shock.

"It can't be." Kabuto gasped in horror.

Naruto looked back at Kabuto smirking, "It is." He approached Kabuto, "As for you, you will be coming with us!" he flashed the Sharingan at Kabuto and the medic ninja began screaming in pain, until he passed out, before mumbling, "Ignite!"

Suddenly the walls started exploding, "What's going on?" Ebon asked.

"He's set up a self destruct on this base, it's all coming down!" Jiraiya shouted as the walls and ceiling were caving in.

"Time to go!" Hotstreak called as they ran to the exit, but Naruto looked back at the tank with the girl in it.

Naruto frowned and ran back to the top of the tank and begun using his powered strength to break it open. The girl inside the tank opened her eyes and looked up at Naruto with a tilted look, "I don't care if you are an experiment you're still a human being. And I won't abandon an innocent life!"

"Naruto hurry up this place is coming down!" Ebon shouted.

"Not without her!" Naruto shouted as he continued to break the tank.

The two Bang babies sighed and went on top of the tank to help break it open. And through their combined efforts they popped the top and scooped the child out. Naruto took off his jacket and wrapped the baby in it, "We're out of here!" Naruto shouted as he dove into a shadow portal followed by Ebon, Hotstreak, and Jiraiya carrying both Kabuto's unconscious form, and Orochimaru's human corpse.

They got out just in time for the lab had collapsed and everything inside it was destroyed in the process. They reappeared outside of the front entry way of the compound knowing it was done for, "Well that's one base that won't be used anytime soon." Hotstreak noted.

"I'd say we made quite an accomplishment." Jiraiya said as he dropped both Kabuto's and Orochimaru's bodies.

Suddenly the baby Naruto was carrying started crying and Ebon and Hotstreak covered their ears, "Oh man somebody turn her off!" Ebon cried.

"I've beaten up wimps who didn't complain as much!" Hotstreak groaned.

Naruto shushed her and begun rocking her back and forth smoothly, "Shh, it's ok." He said softly, until she got comfy and fell asleep.

"Finally." Ebon sighed in relief.

"Well guys we better head back." Jiraiya instructed as he grabbed Kabuto's unconscious form.

"What about that?" Hotstreak pointed to the corpse of Orochimaru.

Naruto handed the girl to Ebon who held her right, while Naruto walked up to Orochimaru's corpse, "Let's give him a burial. Adios Orochimaru, I suppose out of respect for your past against the old man, Ero-sennin, and Grandma Tsunade we should salute you as a worthy adversary. But the truth is, you really were a lowlife trying to cheat death." Naruto said as he opened a portal below Orochimaru's corpse and the body fell into it.

"Where'd he go?" Ebon asked.

"The earth's core, it's just like him the lowest thing on the planet." Naruto answered as the body of Orochimaru fell from a rocky ceiling and into the magma below thus burning up.

"Well come on guys, let's go home." Jiraiya instructed as they took off while Naruto made sure the little bundle rested the whole trip.

Upon entering the village people were murmuring why Naruto was holding a baby. When they made it to the Hokage office Jiraiya entered first, "Jiraiya, I trust the mission was a success?"

"Yeah not only did we obtain Kabuto, but Naruto had did what we couldn't do." Jiraiya said while dropping Kabuto's body on the floor.

"What's that?" Tsunade asked interest.

Jiraiya smirked, "He destroyed Orochimaru."

Tsunade and Shizune froze in place looking shocked, "He what?" Shizune gasped.

"You heard me." Jiraiya replied.

"Is this some kinda joke Jiraiya? I mean I know Naruto's very strong but to kill Orochimaru. Who's kidding who?" Tsunade asked.

"No joke about it I saw it with my own eyes." Jiraiya assured her.

"Send the gaki in, I wanna have a talk with him!" Tsunade demanded.

"Ok, but you might want to keep it down." Jiraiya advised her and Shizune.

"Why?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya smiled as he let Naruto in followed by Hotstreak and Ebon. What caught the attention of the two women was the bundle in Naruto's arms, "Is that a baby?" Tsunade gasped.

"It is." Naruto replied.

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, "You've got some explaining to do."

After all was said, Tsunade and Shizune took the infant to the hospital to run some tests on it. During that time the four Jonin senseis, the retired Sandaime Hokage, along with the rest of the Breed showed up and were filled in, "To think Orochimaru would use such lengths to create another vessel." Kurenai pondered.

"I know this goes beyond experimenting." Asuma added.

"And to use both DNA's of Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi put in.

"Well it matters not. He's gone and this time it's for good." Sarutobi replied.

"I can't believe that was even possible." Carmen said.

"I couldn't believe it either." Naruto replied.

Soon Tsunade and Shizune came out of the room holding the girl, "Well baa-san, Shizune?" Naruto asked hoping there's good news.

Tsunade sighed, "Well everything that Kabuto had told you about this child is true. She has both yours and Sasuke's DNA."

"That still grosses me out." Ebon shuddered.

"Don't start Ebon it's not like that and you know it." Naruto reminded him.

"So does this mean this kid's got all our powers as well?" Puff asked the Hokage and Shizune.

"Yes, we've run a scan and discovered she's got the same genetic code that was written inside all of you when you became Meta-Humans." Shizune explained.

"And Naruto, it's safe to assume that this girl is officially your daughter." Tsunade added.

"My daughter?" Naruto gasped seeing it was confirmed.

"Whoa." The Bang Babies minus Ebon and Hotstreak gasped in shock.

"Well what do ya know Naruto you're already a father. And I can tell the flames of youth burn brightly within her." Guy said while patting his back.

Naruto smiled, "Well as a father I have to raise my child."

"Whoa-whoa hold up dawg, you sure that's wise?" Ebon asked, "I mean not to judge you, but you're only thirteen."

"Nevertheless this is my child, only I can raise her. No one else." Naruto answered while holding his newborn.

"But you still have jobs to you you're a ninja." Shiv reminded him.

"And I can't be both?" Naruto asked feeling irritated.

"No it's just…" Shiv began but Jiraiya cut them off.

"Forget it guys, Naruto's made his decision. And we must respect it." Jiraiya smiled at Naruto giving him his support.

"Correct, this child is more than an experiment to Naruto, he sees her as a real person. As should we all." Sarutobi agreed.

"I agree." Kurenai added.

"Same here." Asuma put in.

"And we'll provide any help we can in helping you raise her." Tsunade assured him.

Naruto looked at the child in his arms and spoke, "Here that? I'm your daddy."

The baby giggled and she begun to glow along with a vial of blood Shizune was holding. It started bubbling and had turned into clear water. "How did?" she gasped.

"What just happened?" Kangor asked in surprise.

A medic approached Tsunade and whispered something into her ear and she looked surprised, "What is it Tsunade?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well I've just been told that this girl has her own unique brand of power that Orochimaru had bestowed upon her while he was creating her." Tsunade explained.

"What kind of power?" Puff asked.

Tsunade looked at the vial of water that was once a blood sample, "Elemental transmutation."

"Say what?" Onyx asked.

"I've read about it," Naruto perked up, "It's the ability to alter chemical elements, changing them from one substance to another by rearranging the atomic structure. Like a form of alchemy; a medieval chemical science."

"Wow sounds neat." Ferret admitted.

"It is." Naruto assured him.

"Maybe we should call her the Alchemist when she grows up." Shiv chuckled.

"Don't start, Shiv." Ebon warned him.

Soon Naruto was walking around the village with the Breed, until he heard a call from behind, "Naruto-kun!" He turned to see his lovely girlfriends stopping in front of him.

"So it's true you really have a baby with you?" Hinata asked while blushing nervously.

"It's not like that Hinata, she was born artificially." Naruto replied and she calmed down.

"She's so beautiful." Hanabi said while looking at her.

"And cute," Tenten said as she tickled her chin, "What's her name?"

"Well girls I've decided to go with the name Yukina, because her skin looks white as the snow." Naruto explained.

"Lovely." Hinata admitted.

Naruto held her for them to see more and they were taken in by her cuteness, even the majority of the Meta-Humans were drawn to the baby's sweetness. When Yukina turned to Ebon she looked confused and Ebon himself looked a little nervous. But to their surprise Yukina smiled at him and Ebon looked touched by this, "How about that she likes me." Ebon said while patting her small head.

"Well guys this makes you her aunts and uncles." Naruto told the Breed.

"And us?" Tenten asked as she Hanabi, and Hinata waited for an answer.

"Well girls think of yourselves as mothers." Naruto smiled. The three smiled and group hugged Naruto and Yukina.

Later on they were at a barbeque hangout, where the others were and were filled in on what happened. Sakura and Ino were taken in by the baby's cuteness, "So she has both yours and Sasuke's DNA Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"That's what Kabuto told me." Naruto replied as he fed Yukina a bottle.

"What happened to Kabuto anyway?" Neji asked curiously.

"He was dropped to Ibiki hours ago for interrogation. Hopefully we can squeeze some juicy info out of him." Naruto answered.

"First you stop Sasuke, kill a Sannin, and now you have a child," Shikamaru began, "You really are troublesome, Naruto."

"I can't help it if trouble follows me." Naruto replied like it didn't mean anything to him.

"Yeah Shikamaru, show some respect." Ino lectured her teammate.

"So guys what do you think of Yukina?" Naruto asked.

Kiba was the first, "Well she's ugly," Kiba replied and they looked at him while frowning especially Naruto, "Don't get me wrong I mean she's not ugly-ugly, but she's not attractive yet. Was her father ugly?" he joked.

"Don't listen." Naruto told Yukina.

"Yes Kiba that's mean." Hinata added.

"Sorry," Kiba replies, "In all seriousness she's not so bad." He held up Akamaru who licked her and Yukina giggled happily.

"So this power of hers Elemental Transmutation, what're you going to do about it?" Lee asked.

"Well since she's the only one I know who can use this she'll have to figure it out as she grows older, but that doesn't mean I can't train her to focus her powers. After all she's going to have all my abilities and the Sharingan as well." Naruto explained.

"That's a lot of work Naruto, can you handle it?" Chouji asked.

"Don't worry about me, Chouji. After all I'm sure I can handle being a parent and a ninja too." Naruto replied.

"And we'll be there to help him as well." Hinata added on behalf of herself, Hanabi, and Tenten.

That night it was a bit stormy and Naruto was sleeping in his chamber room where a crib was set up for Yukina. The thunder and lighting had woken Yukina up and she started crying. Naruto got out of bed and took her out and sat in his arm chair, "It's ok Yukina, daddy's here. Daddy won't let anything happen to his little girl." He rocked her back and forth as she slowly calmed down but was still fussy. Naruto decided maybe a song would calm her more. So he began singing a lullaby. He kissed her forehead and she yawned cutely before slowly falling asleep. Caught up in singing he continued. Naruto then fell asleep in his arm chair with his daughter, knowing she will grow up to be a fine woman.

**(And that's the chapter. As mentioned before, don't get any yaoi ideas about mixing Sasuke and Naruto's DNA. As for how it could even be possible, well Kabuto and Orochimaru did a lot of experimentation on the blood to make it compatible, after all the stuff Orochimaru and even Kabuto are capable of experimenting with make it seem like anything could be possible.)**


	36. Justice League part 1

**(Here's the next best arc in my fic featuring some of your fave DC heroes.)**

Way up into outer space was the watchtower base operation of the greatest heroes known on Earth. The Justice League; a group of some of the worlds and galaxies greatest heroes, Batman the Dark Knight, Superman the Man of Steel, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Hawkgirl. Inside the base Batman and Hawkgirl were running a check on a prisoner stored away in their lockup cell. The prisoner was a red, rough skinned, buffed, humanoid man wearing an orange jailor's outfit. He appeared to be in the fetal position facing against a corner of his cell, "Prisoner Syrack of the planet Syndron checked, still quiet and calm." Batman explained.

"Who woulda thought we'd find someone like Syrack all the way out in Alpha Centauri." Hawkgirl noted.

"He's a weapons seller," Batman reminded her, "He's anywhere there might be war."

Suddenly dashing into the room was Flash, "Big news guys there's something going down!"

So the two followed Flash to the main control room where Wonder Woman, Superman, and Green Lantern were working the controls, "What's the situation?" Hawkgirl asked.

"I don't know, but our systems are going haywire." Superman explained.

"Wait a minute look!" GL pointed to a monitor displaying the prisoner Syrack.

Syrack had broken through a portion of the wall of his cell and was meddling with the wiring hidden beneath the wall, "It's Syrack!" Wonder Woman gasped.

Suddenly the power in their base was starting to flicker, "He's messing up the power supply!" Flash called.

Down in the holding cell, with all the power disabled the cell opened and the one known as Syrack got out, "Finally!" he shouted while rushing to a glass case containing a violet hazmat body suit with gray gloves, and boots, along with twin blasters. He punched the case open and grabbed the contents.

"He's loose!" Batman gasped.

"He's heading for the escape pods!" Wonder Woman called.

"I got him!" Flash dashed off. Down the hallway, Syrack had opened an escape pod and was ready to jump in until, "Sorry buddy but hose are reserved for League members only." Flash spoke.

"Sorry Flash, but you'll have to make an exception for me!" Syrack pulled out a blaster and pulled the trigger making it release an irritating sound vibration, causing Flash to lose focus, "Later." Syrack mocked before jumping into the pod that ejected from the watchtower and blasted off.

"He's escaped." Hawkgirl gasped.

"And he's heading for earth." Batman traced the pods movement.

"And not just anywhere on earth." Green Lantern added while pointing to the tracker.

"Dakota." The League said in unison.

Meanwhile back on Earth in Dakota, Static, Gear, and Naruto were flying around on patrol while chatting, "That's totally tripping, Orochimaru made a clone out of yours and Sasuke's DNA?" Static asked.

"Surprised me to, but he did." Naruto replied.

"And we thought he was desperate to get the Sharingan before, but this takes it all." Gear added.

"Yeah well, we won't be seeing him anymore." Naruto noted.

"To even think of that possibility is just unthinkable." Gear said.

"I know, I mean you see how much it took all of us to beat him back in the ninja world?" Static asked remembering their last confrontation.

"I'm just lucky I was able to pull off Amaterasu when I did," Naruto replied, "And thankfully with Kyubi's ability what should've weakened my eyesight, all I got out of it was temporary exhaustion."

"And how's Kabuto?" Gear asked curiously.

"Under Konoha lockup." Naruto replied.

"Aren't you worried he'll escape?" Static asked, "I mean according to Kakashi he was able to slip right by him, and he was able to go one on one with Tsunade."

"Nothing to worry about," Naruto started, "After I knocked him out with Tsukuyomi, I performed a sealing Jutsu on him, a Jutsu I've been working on. It's sealed off all of his chakra networks leaving him unable to perform any of his Jutsu. It's a very advanced one so no way he'll ever hope to break it."

"So how's it been raising Yukina for the last week?" Gear asked

.

"Hard, I never knew raising a baby would be as difficult as people say it is," Naruto explained, "She's normally quite fussy, just like I was as a tyke according to Jiji. Though she's grown quite attacked to the Breed, mainly Ebon."

"That's a shocker." Gear answered and suddenly Backpacks alarm went off.

"What's up?" Static asked.

"Backpack's picked up a disturbance straight ahead." Gear explained.

"Hero time!" Naruto instructed as the three picked up their flying speed and reached the source. They reached a crater sized hole in front of a tall building. Inside the crater was an opened escape pod. They proceeded with caution and peaked inside the smoke filled pod and found no one inside, "Whatever was in it isn't anymore." Naruto noted.

"What do you think was in here?" Static asked Gear and Naruto.

"Not what, who." A familiar voice replied.

The three Bang Babies turn to their surprised the Justice League stood before them.

"You guys." Static gasped.

"Surprised to see you all." Gear said in shock.

"Likewise kid." Flash replied and he and the others gaze fell upon Naruto who was in more shock. Naruto was told by Virgil and Richie about the Justice League being bigger and stronger heroes than they were, with some not even on this planet.

"Oh sorry, guys this is our friend Naruto," Static introduced, "Naruto this is the Justice League."

Wonder Woman and Batman looked down at Naruto like observing him, "Hi there, we've heard about you." Wonder Woman greeted him with a sweet smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Static and Gear have said you are a very gifted Ninja." Batman greeted him.

"Have they now?" Naruto asked feeling a tad proud.

"Though you seem kinda young to be a ninja, I mean what are you 11, 12?" Flash asked.

"13 actually." Naruto corrected him.

"No kidding?" Superman asked feeling impressed.

"So any reason you guys are in Dakota, I'm guessing it's not because of the Chili cook off." Static joked.

"We're here because of that." GL pointed to the pod.

"A criminal convict we were sent to escort back to his home planet escaped to earth when he sabotaged our power supply." Hawkgirl explained.

"Who is this convict" Gear asked.

Batman pulled out a device that showed a hologram of their culprit, "Syrack; a rogue Syndronian wanted for illegally selling weapons to other planets who're in war." Batman explained the situation.

"Yikes." Naruto replied.

"We were meant to bring him back to his home planet Syndron for him to face his charges." Hawkgirl continued.

"And he escaped in this pod and crashed here?" Gear finished seeing the picture.

"Precisely." Superman answered.

"We figured since you two know your way around here better than we do, you could help us find him." Flash explained.

"Well you got just the guys for this," Static began and looked at Naruto, "Naruto sniff him out."

Naruto grew his snout and began sniffing the inside of the pod and came out of it sniffing the road, "I got him, that way!" he pointed down the street and they all took off following Naruto.

As they followed Naruto Static and Gear were close enough to the League members to talk, "So what do you think of him?" Static asked the heroes.

"He seems confident in his abilities." Batman replied.

"Too confident." Hawkgirl added in worry.

"Don't be fooled, Naruto's not the kind of guy to showboat or get cocky." Gear replied.

"Though if the other things you said about him are true, he could very well be the kind of weapon any planet would want to bring about war." Superman says referring to the bijuu inside him.

Naruto stopped in front of an old parking garage that hadn't been used for awhile, "The scent ends here." Naruto explained.

GL held out his ring and used it to scan the building, "No traps, at least none my ring can detect."

"We should still move with caution." Wonder Woman instructed.

They enter through the parking garage and follow the scent up to the top level, "Remember move quietly." Batman whispered.

As they moved with caution, popping out from behind walls were set up motion blasters that started to fire at them, "Look out!" Lantern called using his ring to cover them with a barrier, "This won't hold long!" he called.

"I got this!" Naruto sunk into a shadow portal and appeared on a wall, "Short circuiting time!" he released electromagnetic waves disabling the blasters.

Lantern powered his ring down and they felt more at ease, "Well we know he's definitely here now." Flash said.

"Correct, Flash," A voice said as they spun around to see the source of the voice. Coming out from behind a wall was Syrack; the one the J-League was after. This time he was out of his jailor outfit and wearing the suit while carrying the blasters he took back when the League confiscated them, "And this time you're playing in my hands now." He laughed while the League, Static, Gear, and Naruto stood in surprise.

**(And that's part one, don't miss part two everybody.)**


	37. Justice League part 2

**(And here's part two of the Justice League team up.)**

Last time a convict being escorted by the Justice League escaped and headed for earth, and fortunately for them landed in Dakota. The League came into contact with Static, Gear, and Naruto. They left to track the target and unfortunately wandered right into a trap, "Syrack." Batman scowled at the convict.

"That's Syrack?" Static asked in surprise.

"One in the same boy." Syrack answered while fueling up his blaster.

"Down!" Batman called as some of them ducked and covered avoiding the blasts. The Dark Knight grabbed a batarang and threw it, knocking the blaster out of Syrack's possession.

"Now!" Superman called as he flew for him and slugged him, resulting in him crashing into a wall.

"Sorry Superman, but I'm prepared!" Syrack reached into the pockets of his jumpsuit and threw a bright green glowing substance.

"No!" Superman groaned as the stuff was thrown close to him.

"Clark!" Wonder Woman called.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked in worry.

"Kyrptonite; the only element in the galaxy that can weaken Superman." Gear explained.

With Superman weakened, Syrack got his blaster back and blasted Superman causing him to crash into a pillar, "All right, now it's my turn!" Naruto shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he summoned a dozen clones, "Go get him guys!"

The clones ran for Syrack avoiding the blasts from his weapon. When the clones got close enough they attacked him one by one, but Syrack who had the strength to back him up was able to take them on with no problem, "You fight well for a young one." Syrack admitted as he destroyed the clones.

"So do you for an alien!" Naruto replied as he summoned his saucer, and he and Static flew forward blasting electricity from their palms.

"Sorry boys, but I am a seller of weapons, meaning I'm smart enough to know how to protect myself!" Syrack grinned as his suit begun to glow and it became a suit of armor and their electricity was deflected.

"What happened?" Static wondered.

"Your electricity cannot penetrate my armor. It's strong as titanium and is mixed with a special electromagnetic reflector, rendering your electric attacks useless." Syrack explained in a boast.

"Electricity's not the only thing I got!" Naruto called as he created energy knives. Suddenly and he, Batman, and Hawkgirl went at it with him.

Batman was going hand to hand with Syrack, but the enhancement of his suit was strong enough for Syrack to overpower the Dark Knight, but he was so caught up in fighting Batman he failed to see something be placed on his back, "Lights out caped crusader!" Syrack knocked Batman aside and turned to Naruto and Hawkgirl before going for them.

"Watch yourself. He knows a lot about weapons and how to counter them." Hawkgirl warned Naruto, as she swung her mace at Syrack who was avoiding the blows.

"Then I won't hold back!" Naruto shouted as he morphed his knives into mallets and swung them knocking him into a wall.

"That was easy." Gear admitted.

"Too easy." Lantern noticed suspiciously.

Syrack pulled out a remote and the guys look to see the garage was rigged with explosives, "Bombs!" Batman shouted.

"Bye-bye!" Syrack shouted as he pulled the trigger.

The pillars started exploding due to the bombs. With the confusion Syrack escaped while the guys had to get out, "We gotta get out of here fast!" Flash called as he supported Superman up on his shoulder.

"I'm on it!" Naruto shouted as he quickly opened a portal, "Hurry!" he kept it open for everyone to get in before he entered last. Once Naruto got in the whole building caved in, luckily the guys escaped unharmed.

"That was a close one." Gear gasped.

"Too close." Wonder Woman added.

"We have to go after him before we lose him!" Naruto ordered as he got ready to head out, but Lantern projected a wall in front of him.

"Calm down kid, there's no need to rush." Lantern calmed him.

"What're you talking about he's getting away!" Naruto called in outrage at their lack of assertiveness.

"You can relax Naruto we'll find him again." Batman explained as he held up a tracker that was already trying to hone in on the signal.

"You really are one of the cleverest heroes." Naruto smirked.

"Don't believe everything you hear." Batman replied like it meant nothing to him.

"We'll let you three know once we find something." Hawkgirl told the three teens.

"But what if we find something?" Naruto asked.

"Not that you might, but just in case." Hawkgirl tossed them each a communicator, "Use those to contact us, only if you've found a lead." She said sternly.

"Right." They replied and the League headed back to their base to track Syrack.

It had been a day and Static, Gear, or Naruto got no word from the League. During the next day Naruto was walking with Virgil, and Richie, all while pushing Yukina in a stroller, "You know if people here actually discovered that Yukina's DNA is the same at yours they'll think something's wrong." Richie warned Naruto.

"I know so let's keep a low pro about Yuki here being my…" he winked twice.

"I sure hope the League was able to find Syrack," Virgil began, "We haven't heard from them in a whole day."

"Hopefully they're not caught up in another mission." Richie replied in worry.

"Let's hope that's not the case." Naruto put in.

Yukina giggled while enjoying the feeling of being pushed in her stroller. Suddenly Virgil's com went off and he saw no one around so he answered it, "Static here what's up?"

_"Static, we've located Syrack's position. You, Gear, and Naruto meet us by the power plant."_ Batman's voice came on the other line of the communicator.

"All right we'll meet you there." Virgil ended the link.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"That was Batman, they found Syrack's location. So let's move." Virgil ordered.

"Uh what about…" Richie motioned to Yukina.

"Oh right, hey Naruto, think you can drop her off somewhere?" Virgil asked.

"Not to worry," Naruto answered as he summoned a single clone, "Take Yukina someplace safe, and make sure she stays out of trouble." He ordered his clone.

"Nothing to it boss, leave it to me," The clone took Yukina's stroller, but the real one knelt down in front of her, "Ok daddy's got to go work now sweetie, so be a good girl for the clone ok?" he asked and Yukina gives off sort of a nod. Naruto kissed her cheek and took off with Virgil and Richie who already got changed into Static and Gear.

By the time they reached the power plant they saw the League outside waiting for them, "We're here." Static spoke up.

"What kept you?" Batman asked.

"Sorry, had to drop my daughter off someplace safe." Naruto explained.

"You have a daughter?" Flash gasped while Lantern and Diana were shocked.

"Long story no time, what've you got?" Naruto asked.

"Our tracker led us here, we believe he's somewhere inside the power plant." Hawk Girl explained.

"We'll go in through the front." Batman instructed.

"Uh isn't that sorta walking into danger, isn't it best to go through the back or something?" Naruto asked.

"Negative, villains and mad men have seen around that trick, because it's the oldest one there is." Batman explained.

"Well that proves villains can't be all stupid." Naruto said flatly.

"All right let's move." Superman ordered as they proceeded to the entrance.

Upon heading for the power plant, Naruto knocked the door down with his super strength. They entered and looked around the place seeing no sign of Syrack anywhere, "Not bad a place for a lair." Gear admitted.

They proceed forward and Batman whispered, "Hear anything?"

"No." Naruto replied.

"My point." Batman noted what he truly meant.

Jumping from the rafters of the ceiling were numerous androids that attacked the heroes, but it didn't take so long and the androids were defeated, "That was easy." Flash smiled confidently.

"Far too easy if you ask me." Lantern noted.

Batman looked at the scanner and up ahead seeing another doorway, "Through there."

So Superman punched the door down and they stepped in, "It's over Syrack!" Hawkgirl called.

They look around the main room composed of monitors on the walls, and at a desk was Syrack at a desk sitting with his back turned, "Give yourself up Syrack, you've lost!" Naruto ordered as he magnetized the chair to make it spin and to their surprise it wasn't Syrack, but a mannequin designed to look like him while wearing the suit that Batman had bugged.

"It's a trick!" Static gasped.

"Scatter!" Batman called.

"I don't think so!" Syrack's voice was heard as more androids emerged carrying tazer poles which zapped them, and knocking them all out cold.

When the heroes woke up, they were in the central room of the power plant, restrained against the wall and found it impossible to escape, "Hey what gives?" Static called.

"This isn't funny!" Naruto growled.

"Maybe not to you," Syrack begin as he walked out and looked at them proudly, "But to me it is."

"Syrack, just what do you want?" Gear asked.

"To continue out my job and sell more weapons to various planets who need them for war." Syrack explained.

"But why come here to earth?" Static asked.

"Don't you get it? No one would ever suspect a criminal weapons seller to be delivering from the planet earth." Syrack explained as he went to a computer and typed a few things going through more order forms.

"You don't seriously think you'll pull this off do you?" Flash asked.

"How can I not? You're all stuck there on the wall with special cuffs and bars to negate your powers and abilities, while I'm free to do whatever I please!" Syrack answered while looking at a shipment of blasters and weapons ready to be delivered.

"Why're you even doing this, I mean don't you have anything better to do?" Naruto asked

.

"It's useless to ask a villain that question Naruto." Batman explained to the blonde shinobi.

"On contraire Batman, since the boy is so interested, I'll be happy to oblige," Syrack began and looked at Naruto, "You see Naruto, on my planet Syndron war is constant and when one ends another starts. When I was just a child I had lost my parents because of it, leaving me as a war orphan."

"War orphan?" Naruto gasped knowing how many war orphans there were in Konoha due to the Kyubi attack.

"Yes, so for years I had wished I'd never see war anymore," Syrack continued, "Until when I discovered my planet's army was low on weaponry so they had to borrow from other planets. It was then I decided to make profit off of war by selling off numerous alien technologies and weaponry used for war to other planets."

"By stealing them first!" Superman put in.

"Silence!" Syrack demanded.

"You steal other alien's technology and sell them back?!" Naruto shouted.

"It's a win-win boy. I get a handsome profit while they get weaponry to help win their wars." Syrack smirked smugly.

"That's pathetic! Stealing and then exploiting the situation all for your own benefit!" Naruto barked.

"It's my way of living boy, give yourself a decade or two and you'll understand." Syrack replied.

"I already understand what it means to be a war orphan!" Naruto growled with his canines growing sharp.

"Do you now?" Syrack asked in bore.

"Yes, years ago on the day I was born my father led various ninjas against a creature that threatened to bring about the end of my home. But my father gave his life away to seal the creature away," Naruto started with his eyes turning red, "I may not have known who my father was but I was damn proud to see in battle and in war he'd be willing to lay his life on the line. I would to!" he growled, "You claim you wished you could never see war again, I admire a thought like that, but then you decide rather than finding a way to prevent war you decide to fuel it by selling off things that strengthen it! That I cannot tolerate!" he screamed as the bijuu chakra surrounded him.

"Naruto!" Batman shouted in shock.

"What's happening to him?" Wonder Woman gasped.

"Naruto's hidden power." Static smirked.

Naruto broke out of his restraints and stared down Syrack, "I'm gonna do what I can to ensure you never support a war again!" Naruto screamed as he took off like a bullet tackling Syrack into a wall.

"He's just as fast as me." Flash gasped in shock.

"If that's even possible." Wonder Woman gasped.

"So this is the power of the Nine-Tailed demon." Superman gasped in surprise.

Naruto looked to his friends and broke the control panel to the restraints and the heroes were freed, "Good work Naruto." Batman thanked him.

"No prob, now we gotta deal with him!" Naruto turned to Syrack who pressed a red button on a remote, and numerous more androids emerged from openings in the walls and floor.

"Attack!" Syrack shouted and the androids armed with numerous weapons went into battle.

Flash was dashing around some androids that were firing blasts of energy at him, but then they started blasting him with gray sticky substance at his feet and he got stuck to the floor, "I can't move my feet!" Flash called. Some androids surrounded Flash and were ready to fire, but Lantern used his ring to project a barrier around Flash thus deflecting the blasts back at the androids causing them to blow, "Thank's GL, I owe you one." Flash thanked him.

"That makes about six. I've been keeping track." Lantern told him.

"Terrific." Flash sighed seeing he'll have to do more favors.

Superman was pounding android after android while using his eye beams to melt their blasters, "That all you got?" he asked and more grabbed different blasters and begun blasts bits of Kryptonite for him, "Oh no!" he gasped. But this time Static surrounded Superman with an electromagnetic force field the destroyed the fragments, "Thanks Static."

"Hey anything for one of my idols." Static admitted.

Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl had knocked some more droids out destroying them, but look around, "Where's Syrack?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Up there!" Hawkgirl pointed up to the catwalk.

"I got him!" Naruto shouted still with Kyubi aura jumped high up reaching the catwalk and chased after Syrack tackling him on the ground. They rolled, until Naruto was on bottom but he kicked Syrack off him, "You're not getting away so easily!" Naruto called as he summoned a clone and started molding Rasengan into the real one's palm.

"You're too slow kid!" Syrack called, attempting to turn and run but couldn't move. He looked down seeing the clone had also magnetized his feet to the floor.

"Now get a taste of this!" Naruto ran for Syrack and thrusted his Jutsu forward, "Rasengan!"

The Rasengan impacted Syrack causing him to fly backwards crashing into the wall leaving behind his body print. Naruto collected him and brought him down next to the Justice League who all surrounded him with scowls. Static and Gear feared wondering how they'd react to his actions, but Naruto was just as nervous. Suddenly his gaze fell onto Batman who smirked, "Not bad." He admitted and the League started smiling as well. Naruto smiled at that compliment while Static and Gear looked happy to.

Some time later Naruto, Static, and Gear were standing outside the League's ship and Flash came running out meeting up with the League, "Well Syrack's back on lockdown, and this time he can't mess with the wiring."

"That's good to hear." Gear answered.

"We really couldn't have done this without you guys." Wonder Woman told the boys.

"Especially you Naruto, you really got spunk." Superman admitted.

"Yeah I've been told stuff like that." Naruto admitted.

"For a rookie you sure did well kid, I know you'll sure be a handful when you join the League." Lantern added.

Naruto who just heard that looked shocked, "Excuse me, but did you say 'When' I join the League?" he asked while looking at the members and Batman smiled.

"Anything's possible, when you're an adult anyway," Batman began as they headed inside the ship while Batman was the last one but turned around with one final thing to add for Naruto, "And who knows maybe even before you become Hokage."

Naruto felt flabbergasted from that comment as Batman entered the ship. The hatch closed and it took off, "Well Naruto, you'll have something else to look forward to when you grow up." Static said.

"Yeah, and it sounds like a big honor." Naruto smiled at the possibility of becoming a member of the Justice League.

**(And that concludes the J-League arc. Don't miss next time where Naruto jumps years into the future.)**


	38. Time Ninja part 1

**(And here's the start of the next big arc. I hope you enjoy it.)**

At the Namikaze Mansion, Naruto was with the Breed, Static, and Gear. Naruto was trying to teach his daughter how to speak sentences. With her also having Gear's brain she was already able to start talking earlier than most children at her age, "Ok Yukina try this 'Konoha Ninja's rock!'" he ordered.

"Naruto you're out of your league trying to teach a child at her age to talk like that." Ebon sighed at his attempts.

"He's got a point, Naruto." Gear agreed.

"Yukina has our brain intellect, Gear. I have faith she can do it." Naruto said while looking at them.

Yukina raised an eyebrow, "Konoha ninja's rock?" she asked.

They turned to her, "What did you just?" Static asked Yukina.

"I think she just said it." Shiv gasped.

"Konoha ninja's rock!" she squealed.

"She said it!" Naruto cried and hugged his little girl.

"I do good daddy?" Yukina asked.

"You do great, Yukina." Naruto answered before kissing his daughter's cheek.

As Naruto decided to talk with the guys Yukina waddled away to Naruto's research room where a blank scroll was lying around, and another opened one with a formula written on it. Yukina studied the written scroll and looked at the blank one with a brush and ink close to it. She grabbed the brush and dipped it in the ink and began drawing on it. But was not drawing child doodles. When she finished there was a written formula on the scroll. She rushed back to her father, "Daddy, daddy!"

"What, what is it?" Naruto asked as their attentions were caught.

"Come on, come see!" she dragged him along.

"Ok we're coming." Static said as they followed her.

She led them back to the room and showed them the scroll, "Look what I made."

Naruto gasped, "What'd you do?"

"I made the one drawing on the other scroll better." Yukina explained proudly.

"No seriously what'd you do?" Ebon asked Yukina.

"She's not kidding, Ebon. its genius!" Naruto cheered as he examined the new scroll.

"What'd she really do, Naruto?" Talon inquired.

"This first scroll holds the formula for my dad's Hiraishin jutsu; the very Jutsu that made him the Yellow Flash," Naruto began, "This one Yukina did is much more advanced."

"How?" Puff asked.

Gear took a look at it and using his visor could translate, "They're not kidding, originally the Yondaime's jutsu could only be applied through the use of a special marked kunai, or needed someone to apply the mark to a location," Gear began, "But this new one allows the user to teleport to anywhere just by activating it and picture the area you have in mind."

"You serious?" Static asked.

"I'm dead serious." Gear replied.

"Awesome, with the help of Yukina we now have an S-classed ranked Jutsu!" Naruto cheered while patting his daughter's head, "I think I'll test it out now." He got into the lotus form while sitting down.

"Whoa Naruto shouldn't we tell Tsunade or Jiraiya about this?" Talon asked.

"Relax, I'll be back in time before they find out I was gone." Naruto answered and began pondering, "Now where should I go? I know Suna!" he announced activating the tiger sign.

"Take me to daddy!" Yukina cheered as she ran to the scroll but tripped and spilled some ink on the scroll causing chakra essence to crackle.

"Uh guys something's wrong here!" Naruto called as a force field was surrounding him.

"The formulas been altered again!" Gear gasped.

"Get me out of here!" Naruto called, while trying to get out of the chakra barrier that encased him on the scroll.

Suddenly in a flash of light, Naruto screamed until it faded out and Naruto was gone, "Naruto!" Ebon called.

"Where'd he go?" Ferret asked.

"I don't know. He coulda gone anywhere." Gear said in worry.

Naruto meanwhile was spinning through a spiral vortex, until he reached the center. Suddenly in a dark city like place at night, he fell a few feet above the ground and landed, "Ow man, wipe out." He groaned while getting up and looked around gasping. The city around him had huge buildings with vehicles he knew as cars from Dakota, only these ones were flying, "Whoa this definitely ain't Konoha." He stumbled out of an alleyway.

"Where did that Jutsu send me?" Naruto asked himself.

"Well lookey here." A voice said.

Naruto turned around and gasped seeing six figures approach him. One looked like a humanoid hyena with robotic arms, and wearing a blue vest, black pants, and a black shirt. The second one was a big bald headed guy wearing a long red shirt, black overalls with one of the straps undone. The next two were twin girls with white painted faces with rosy cheeks, white hats, and orange short hair, their outfits included red tube tops, white short shorts, and red boots that went up to their knees, the next guy looked like a scarecrow man with long blonde hair, and ragged clothing. He had grey skin, numerous stitching/scar marks and skull-like features, and was carrying a pumpkin basket. The final guy was a bulky guy wearing a tight-fitting pink sleeveless shirt, a mocking clown mask that covered his face, and his bottom half seemed to be a hovering ball that rolled as he moved.

"Is the circus in town?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah kid and you got a free pass." The one wearing red and black answered.

"So come on cutie." One of the twins beckoned him.

"Yeah we wanna have a little fun." The second twin finished.

Suddenly what shocked Naruto was the one in red and black morphed his arm into a massive hammer. The masked one pulled out an object that spouted two red glowing saber sticks out from each side. The twins each pulled out a whip that was powered with energy. And then the Scarecrow one's arm morphed into a spinning blade, "This is bad." Naruto said to himself.

"It's about to get worse." The masked one said as he was rolling for him, but Naruto jumped out of the way.

"What are you guys?" Naruto asked.

"We're the Jokerz." The Scarecrow man answered.

"And we make it our job to show punks like you what we're all about." The big one added and the Hyena one growled.

Naruto readied himself, but suddenly a blast of electricity blasted them, but not by Naruto, "Huh?" Naruto wondered, until he looked above and sees ten figures above him.

Two of them he immediately recognized. One appeared to be Static only he was an adult with grayer hair, and the second was Gear who was a tad portly. The third figure appeared to be that of Batman only he wasn't as built and had a red bat design insignia on it. The fourth one appeared to be wearing silver armor designed to look like a hawk. The fifth one was a woman almost familiar to Naruto, with blonde hair, black streaks in it, she wore aqua shirt with a white snowflake on the back, aqua khakis, aqua ninja shoes, and wore a leaf village plated headband with aqua blue fabric around her forehead.

The sixth was a guy wearing black ninja sandals, blue pants, and a red shirt, has red hair with two blue streaks in them. Around his forehead was a forehead protector with the symbol of Amegakure on a blue fabric. The final four were all young adults around age about 19-20 wearing Konoha headbands around their foreheads, they were two boys, and two girls, both girls and one of the boys had the Byakugan eyes. The first boy with the regular eyes wore black shinobi sandals, blue pants, a green shirt, chocolate brown eyes, and brown hair done up in Naruto's hair style. The second boy who had the Byakugan wore tan cargo pants, a blue shirt with a black jacket over it, and shoulder length blue hair. The first girl who had Byakugan had short blonde hair, blue Shinobi sandals, a silver sleeveless button-up shirt, a sapphire jean mini-skirt. And the final girl with the Byakugan eyes had long black hair done in a ponytail, a violet short sleeved shirt, jean shorts, and blue Shinobi sandals.

"You Jokerz gotta learn that your jokes aren't all that cracked up to be." The Batman looking guy mocked them.

"Yeah you guys shoulda stayed in school." Gear added.

"Woulda done you some good." Static put in.

They all turned back to Naruto who looked shocked, "Static, Gear? What happened to you guys?"

The five who were wearing Konoha headbands looked at Naruto in shock, "Pop?" they asked. Naruto froze there with wide eyes in confusion as to what these guys were talking about.

**(And that's the beginning of the time travel arc.)**


	39. Time Ninja part 2

**(And here's part two guys.)**

_Last time, Naruto was ready to use the newly developed Hiraishin, but due to an alteration during the activation he was sent somewhere else. He landed in a city where a bunch of punks looking like side show freaks were ready to cause him trouble. He was ready to take them on, until numerous others showed up, some being ninja, and others being heroes._

"We don't recall giving you an invitation." The masked Joker warned the newcomers.

"Well we're party crashers Chucko." Gear answered.

"Come on guys, let's show them!" the older girl ninja ordered to the five other ninja.

The fight then took off with the Scarecrow one using his buzz saw and went for the three ninja Hyuga's who were using their Gentle Fist art against him all while avoiding his saw,

"I see you've been taking lessons Ghoul." The Hyuga boy noticed as he continued thrusting his fist at Ghoul.

"Thanks, it's worked wonders." The one known as Ghoul answered as he readied his pumpkin basket, "And here's a few party favors on me." He released energy sparks from the basket.

"Look out!" one of the Hyuga girls cried as she used Rotation to deflect the sparks.

Meanwhile the Metal Hawk Man and the two guys' one being from Ame and the other from Konoha were going up against the Hyena man, "What're the odds of us putting Woof here in the dog house?" the guy from Konoha asked.

"I wouldn't say the odds aren't in our favor." The Hawk Man answered.

"While you two are blabbing some of us are actually fighting!" the Ame Ninja answered while forming hand signs, "Suiton; Water Cannon Jutsu!" he shouted firing a blast of water from his palms at Woof, that pushed him into the wall of a building.

"Well you handled that with no problem." The Konoha shinobi noted and the Ame shinobi sighed.

Static and Gear were fighting against the big guy with the hammer arm, "Hold still old timers so I can hit ya!" the Joker member ordered.

"Oh sure like we're gonna do that!" Static answered before firing electrical blasts at him, long enough for Gear to grab something from his pocket.

"Hey Bonk catch!" he threw what looked like a zap cap and it entangled Bonk and shocked him unconscious.

"That's a wrap." Static joked.

"What about Naruto?" Gear asked as the boy was dealing with the one called Chucko who was using his light saber weapon on the young ninja. It got worse as Ghoul was coming for him as well along with the twin girls.

"We got to get him out of here." The Batman one ordered.

"Leave that to me." The older woman says forming hand signs, "Hang on dad! Ninpo; Blue Bird Illusion!" she started to sing a little song, conjuring up blue birds made from chakra and started swarming around The Jokerz going after Naruto.

"Hey stop get away!" Chucko was swinging his weapon at the blue birds, but he didn't destroy them it just went through them.

"These birds are a pest Dee-Dee." One of the girls said to her sister.

"I know Dee-Dee." The sister replied.

While on the side, Naruto was watching the Jokerz moving around trying to hit mid air, "What're they doing?" Naruto asked thinking they lost their minds.

"They're in an illusion casted off by my song." The woman explained while looking down at Naruto.

"Yukina, is that you?" Naruto gasped.

"We got no time!" the Batman called as he dropped by, "That illusion won't last long."

"Then let's go!" The Ame shinobi ordered as the Batman carried him off.

Naruto spread his avian wings and flew off with them, along with those who called him pop used either wisps like Puff, Static's levitation, or Talon's wings to fly. Static and Gear headed after them along with the Hawk Man, "Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Headquarters." Batman answered.

"Where's that?" Naruto continued questioning them.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Static replied.

"I think already figured one thing out. This city is Gotham isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Yup." The Batman replied.

"Terrific." Naruto sighed.

Some time later the heroes and ninja entered through an opening in cliff side above the ocean, and above that cliff rested a manor. They wandered through a tunnel and Naruto found himself inside a cave seeing numerous things set up. A statue of a giant coin, a T-Rex statue, a giant Joker Card hanging from the ceiling, and numerous display cases one containing a ventriloquists dummy designed like a mobster, and two costumes with one looking like a red and black female jester's outfit and a green suit decorated in question marks.

"Wait a minute isn't this the Batcave you told me about Static?" Naruto asked while looking around.

"It is," An old voice answered. Naruto turned to a huge computer monitor and sitting on a rotating chair was an old man with gray hair, and broad shoulders, who was holding a cane, "Hello Naruto." He greeted him.

"You…" Naruto gasped, until he looked at five display cases set up against a wall. The first one was the suit of Batman, the second one was the suit of young Robin the Boy Wonder, the third case contained a female version of the batsuit belonging to Batgirl, next to that was a black suit with a light blue hawk symbol on the chest being the costume of Nightwing, and the final case contained an older version of the current Batman suit worn by the new looking Batman, "You're Bruce Wayne; the Batman."

"Was The Batman." Bruce corrected him.

"Whats happening here?" Naruto asked everyone around him.

"It's kinda hard to believe it, but you've traveled about forty years into the future." The new Batman answered.

"Well I can believe it. I'm seeing two of my old buddies right here." Naruto motioned to Static and Gear.

The two smiled as Static approached, "Those years ago when your Hiraishin was altered during the process we've waited and searched for years wondering where you went. To our surprise you winded up here of all places." He explained.

"Took me for a shock as well." A new voice spoke up.

Naruto looked behind him and stepping into the light was a full grown man wearing black shinobi sandals, blue shinobi pants, a black shirt, a red coat with black flames painted on the bottom. His facial appearance was blue eyes, blonde hair that was a little messy, and his bangs went to his shoulders. He also had three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks.

The others stood by knowing who he was, while Naruto could tell right away who this blonde man was. It was his future self. Young Naruto with a shocked looked approached the older Naruto who was smiling, "Shocked to actually see me?" the older Naruto asked the young him.

"Kinda, I'm more shocked to see how older I get to look." The young Naruto replied truthfully.

The new Batman walked in-between the two while pointing to another in introduction, "Naruto, Shinobi, Shinobi, Naruto. Or have you already met?" he joked.

The two Naruto's sighed, "Don't do that!"

The Batman sighed, "Great what was it again? Stereo."

The one in the Metal Hawk outfit removed his helmet revealing an adult man, "I know this is weird, my names Warhawk; Rex Stuart." He shook Naruto's hand.

The new Batman removed his mask revealing to be a teenage boy, "I'm the new Batman; Terry McGinis." He shook Naruto's hand.

Naruto turned to the guy with the Ame headband, "I'm Takuto Amemaru. I come from Amegakure."

"Amegakure?" Naruto gasped and turned to his older self, "Are you mad?"

"A lot's happened in forty years." Older Naruto explained.

"A lot indeed father." The Yukina woman agreed.

Naruto smiled, "Moments ago when I last saw you, you were still in diapers. You look good for a woman your age."

"That's what the years do to a woman dad," Yukina admitted and held Takuto close, "and Taku-kun here's my soon to be fiancé."

"This day just keeps getting stranger by the minute," Naruto replied and turned to the four who claimed to know him as dad to, "And you four, who are all of you?"

"We're your kids dad," The brown haired boy with the regular eyes spoke, "I'm Renji Namikaze."

The blue haired boy with Byakugan eye approached, "My names Kaoru

Namikaze/Hyuga," He began and pulled the one girl with short blonde hair next to him, "This is my twin sister Mei."

"Hi dad." She greeted him.

The final girl in the ponytail approached, "And I'm Misane Namikaze/Hyuga." She bowed her head in respect.

"Their mother's would they happen to be?" he asked and his older self smirkrf.

"See for yourself. Girls come down look who dropped in from the past." Older Naruto called.

Coming down the stairs to Naruto's shock were three adult women. One had long brown hair, and chocolate eyes, wearing a red Anbu uniform, and had a large scroll strapped to her back. The second woman had long blue hair that went past her shoulders, and had Hyuga eyes, a violet short sleeved jacket over a blue tube top, and black shinobi pants, and blue slip on shoes. The final woman who looked the youngest had long brown hair done up in Tsunade's hair style, she had the Byakugan eyes as well as the second older woman, her outfit included black shinobi sandals, dark green shinobi pants, and a blue shirt with a lotus symbol on the front.

The women gasped at the sight of the young Naruto, while the said ninja himself looked lost for words, "Ten-Chan, Hina-Chan, Hana-Chan?" he asked.

The women approached him with smiles, "Yes Naru-kun, it's us." Older Tenten answered.

"You're just as cute as we remembered you at that age." Hinata added while smiling, which got young Naruto blushing.

"So what do you think?" Hanabi smiled as she put a hand on her hip and swung it, "Do we look more like women to you now?" she asked while blushing and waiting for his answer.

"More like goddesses' girls. The years have been truly kind to you." Naruto replied as he noticed their bust sizes had drastically developed, especially Hanabi's and theirs were almost close to Tsunade's size. He got out of his thoughts and looked to everyone, "So I guess now that I know, you're gonna send me home right?"

"Not quite." Bruce replied getting Naruto's attention.

"Something's going down in Gotham and it's related to us." Older Naruto explained to the young him.

"Whaddaya mean?" Young Naruto asked curiously.

"Those Jokerz we met were on a hunt snatching equipment and such," Terry begun, "We believe someone is giving them the orders, and whoever that someone is knows about you Naruto and the shinobi world." Naruto was shocked to hear that someone is out for him and his kind, and knows about the ninja land. Whoever this person is he knew it had to be somebody close to him.

**(And that's part two guys. Stay tuned for the next one.)**


	40. Time Ninja part 3

**(Welcome to the third installment of the arc guys.)**

That night across the city of the new Gotham inside another manor, Naruto was walking around with his older self, "This place is incredible, and you live here?" Naruto asked himself.

"Not really. I still live in Konoha as Hokage, but I sometimes use my Kage Bunshin to do all the paper work and I come here to relax." Older Naruto explained while stepping into a room and Naruto looked all around seeing numerous memorabilia in cases or hanging up.

"Whoa." Naruto gasped while looking around. In a display case on a table rested numerous rings with kanji symbols written on them, "Are these?"

"Yes, those are the rings of the Akatsuki, including Itachi's." Older Naruto explained as the young him looked above seeing a torn piece of an Akatsuki cloak. He turned and came face to face with an orange spiral mask with a small hole on the right side where an eye would peak out. This mask was being worn by a bust head, "Now what's with the mask?"

"That mask belonged to Madara Uchiha." Older him answered.

"You don't say." Naruto asked seeing how he'll know spot the true mastermind.

He also saw hanging up on a wall were two large swords. Swords he recognized too well. One was Zabuza's sword, and the other was Kisame's Samehada. Next to them was a pair of twin swords, along with a triple blade red scythe, "Hold on why is Zabuza's sword in here, we left it at the wave country didn't we?"

"Someone else took it, but I can't tell you who." Older him explained and Naruto didn't question him further about it. He looked at some mannequins wearing his father's old Hokage jacket, Tsunade's green jacket, and what appeared to be his old Chunin vest. He looked at another display case seeing more positive stuff such as Tsunade's necklace, the toad summoning scroll, Jiraiya's head plate, and four books three of which appeared to be of the Icha Icha series, while the fourth was titled 'Legend of the Gutsy Ninja', and along side them was his old black dagger flute.

"How long did Ero-sennin and Baasan live?" Naruto inquired.

Older him sighed, "Well baasan lived quite a life after she retired and left me in charge. In fact it was the help of her and Sakura that our children were born."

"Wow." Naruto gasped feeling astounded.

"Sensei on the other hand died honorably, it was because of his sacrifice we made friends with Amegakure." Older him added.

"I see." Naruto understood.

"The Breed didn't do too bad themselves," old Naruto added, "They each have their own businesses in the village, with families of their own."

"They deserved the happy life after turning over the new leaf." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, anyway I hope you enjoy your stay here. I'd bring you back to Konoha, but I don't want to spoil anything for you about it." Older him stated.

"I understand." Naruto nodded knowing it'd be troublesome if people found out him and his younger self were in the same time.

"If you wanna freshen up there's a hotspring located down the hall." Older him motioned.

"Thanks." Naruto walked along.

Naruto was walking, until he stopped and looked into a room seeing Yukina, Takuto, and his kids playing poker, "Read em and weep guys, Full House!" Renji showed them his hand and prepared to take the money in the center.

"Not so fast bro, Royal Flush!" Yukina countered before showing them her hand.

"Dammit!" Renji groaned as he watched Yukina collect the cash.

"Not bad, since when did you play poker?" Naruto asked Yukina.

"Oh I've been doing this for awhile, Uncle Ebon and Uncle Hotstreak taught me." Yukina explained

"What, when?" Naruto asked.

"When you go on a training trip with Ero-Jiji." Yukina replied.

Naruto froze and burst out laughing so hard, "Ero-Jiji oh that's rich!"

Takuto stood up and looked to him, "A word if you don't mind?"

"Uh sure Takuto," Naruto answered before following him while Yukina looked worried.

Takuto led Naruto out into another hallway, "So what's up?" Naruto asked the older Ame ninja.

"Well to start things off, it's nice to meet the younger form of my girl's father," Takuto started, "I know a lot of great things happened to you during your time."

"So I know." Naruto replied.

"However I would like to express myself a little more to you." Takuto said forming a scowl.

"What're you talking about?" Naruto asked and was met with a slug from Takuto sending him crashing onto the floor, "WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted.

"That was for all the times you've spied on me and Yukina while dating!" Takuto called.

"What're you talking about I never did that!" Naruto argued back.

"Not now, but you will eventually." Takuto shot back.

"So you take it out on me rather than the one you know?" Naruto asked getting into his face.

"All right you two knock it off!" Yukina pushed them away, "Takuto that was uncalled for."

Takuto sighed, "Sorry I just had to get that out." He walked away.

Naruto gets up frowning, "I already don't approve of him." He rubbed the side of his face.

"Don't let him get to you dad. He's really a nice guy, just hard to understand it's all." Yukina explained.

"What'd you end up seeing in a guy like him?" Naruto asked his daughter.

Yukina wanted to explain what she could, "Well as you were told we made peace with the Amegakure thanks to Ero-Jiji's sacrifice. And one day while I was just a teen the new ruler of Ame had come to Konoha to discuss matters with you. Accompanying the ruler was Takuto who served as a body guard. Takuto was relieved from duty and you ordered me to show him around the village."

"I see." Naruto nodded believing that much so much.

"During the time we spent we ended up getting to know each other a lot. Once I got around his whole emotionally withdrawn demeanor," She added, "We've been tight ever since."

"No kidding." Naruto replied seeing how she was able to get into a good relationship with a guy who reminded him of how Sasuke used to be.

"Well Im sure you'll want to relax more so I'll leave you to it, goodnight dad." Yukina said leaving Naruto who continued onto the hotsprings.

Inside another bedroom Takuto was sitting on a bed and Yukina entered, "Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm sorry I snapped back there. I shouldn't have taken it out on someone who didn't even know what he would do," Takuto began, "But I just don't see how someone like that could ever grow up to be one of the most powerful ninja in the world, let alone Hokage."

Yukina sat beside him, "I know he doesn't seem like much from appearance, but trust me there's more to him than anyone will know."

"I guess you're right." Takuto admitted and Yukina cuddled with him.

Meanwhile inside the hotsprings room which was decorated to look like a tropical paradise with palm trees planted in areas. Naruto was sitting in the springs relaxing in the warm water, "Oh yeah this is great, just like the hotsprings back home."

Naruto was relaxing more as he thought about this time period. He knew that with knowledge of the future he could do anything in his time to alter it. But he remembered when Static and Gear told him of the time they traveled to in the past, it wasn't worth it all, "Well it's just a thought." Naruto rested his head back, until he hears footsteps, "Someone's coming." He feared and prepared to dive into the water to hide, but wasn't fast enough.

The door slid open revealing his adult girlfriends with their bodies wrapped in towels that clung to their bodies, "You need someone to wash your back for ya, little Naruto?" Hanabi asked.

"Because we'll be glad to help." Tenten added as they walked to the edge where Naruto looked up at them a little embarrassed.

"Is this really ok?" Naruto asked backing away a bit.

"Of course it is." Hinata answered as the adult women got into the hotsprings.

"You may be the past version of our husband, but you're still our Naruto regardless of your age." Tenten explained.

"But wouldn't this make you girls' pedo's?" Naruto asked.

"With the man we love, we'll be willing to be called that." Hanabi answered while swimming up behind him with her arms draped over his teenage body.

"I feel hot." Naruto panted.

"Hot are you?" Hinata asked while smiling.

"Then maybe we should cool you down." Tenten added as she and the Hyuga girls removed their towels exposing their hot, adult, sexy bodies.

Naruto's eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets, but suddenly felt Hanabi's bare body press up against his back, "I was to small and underdeveloped for you Naruto, but now I have the right maturity and charm to do what I want with you." Hanabi explained while nibbling his ear.

"Oh sweet." Naruto panted.

"Don't hog him all to yourself Hanabi." Tenten said while swimming up to his right side and Hinata to his left side.

"If you thought our other time with you in the hotsprings was great Naruto, things will be a lot better." Hinata started rubbing her breasts against his left arm.

"I can tell." Naruto panted while enjoying the feeling on his left arm and looked in front seeing Tenten looking at him and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Whether you're from the past or our time, you're still the same cutie we've always known." The bun haired girl gave him a kiss on his lips.

Naruto broke free from Tenten's kiss and then felt Hanabi still in back of him resting her breasts on his shoulders, "I know you've been waiting a long time for me to grown these puppies out haven't you Naruto?" she purred as he stared turned red, "Well consider yourself lucky you get a free spoiler at what you can look forward to from me, when you really grow up." Hanabi gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh damn." Naruto gasped in ecstasy.

"Relax Naruto. We'll wash your back for you." Tenten offered as she and Hinata got behind him with Hanabi and they each began washing his back making sure each of them got their chance.

Naruto was sweating so much he could start an ocean with it. Here he was in a hotsprings with his girlfriends who were adults, and his wives now, 'Oh damn, this is a proud moment of my life. I mean here I am a thirteen year old surrounded by three hot older women pampering me,' He thought, 'I can't imagine Tsunade-baasan, Kurenai, and Anko doing this to me back in my own time.'

Soon the girls stopped and Naruto turned back to look at them and managed to keep his eyes up without making it so obvious his gaze was trying to get to their cleavages, "Now it's your turn to wash us, Naruto." Hinata ordered.

"Do a good job and we'll give you extra special treatment tonight." Tenten winked.

'What could be more special than this?' Naruto thought to himself, but nevertheless summoned two Kage Bunshins and they each got behind the ladies and began washing their backs.

"Oh Naruto, that's the spot." Tenten moaned in delight.

"A little lower please, Naruto?" Hinata asked and Naruto did so nearing her rear.

Hanabi was enjoying it the most of all, "I used to think I'd always be younger than you Naruto, but for this once in a lifetime moment I'm older than you."

"Only until I return to my own time. Then things will be exactly as they're supposed to." Naruto replied.

"Ok Naruto that's enough thank you." Tenten thanked him as Naruto dispelled his clones.

"Now let's go to the bedroom and give you your extra special treatment." Hinata whispered to him.

"Oh baby!" Naruto panted in joy.

Elsewhere far from the manor in an abandon factory, the Jokerz that went after Naruto presented themselves in front of a figure sitting on a rotating chair with his back turned,

"I expected you clowns to have returned successful but you fail me, even after all the time and effort I went through to give you those powers!" the figure spoke in an old male voice as the chair turned to reveal a person dressed in a black cloak with the hood up, and wore a red visor over the top of his face that couldn't show his eyes or nose, leaving only his mouth revealed.

"We're sorry Lord Tora." They replied feeling guilty.

"I'm not interested in your apologies!" the one identified as Tora shouted with anger.

"Yes Lord Tora." They replied in the same tone.

"Now would one of you explain the reason behind your failure?" he began, "Your mission was to annihilate the Justice League."

Bonk approached, "Well we woulda done it with no effort but before we got sidetracked by this little blonde boy with whiskers on his face."

Tora looked at them through his visor, "Wait a blonde boy, whiskers on face?"

"Yeah in fact he kinda looked like that guy you told us about years ago" Chucko added.

"It can't be," He gasped. Tora's rushed to a large computer monitor and pinpointed the location of where the fight took place and spotted Naruto, the boy they were talking about, "It's impossible." He continued in shock.

"Who is he?" The Dee-Dee's asked.

Tora looked to them, "Shinobi." He answered with venom in his tone.

When morning came Naruto woke up in a king sized bed that was offered to him by his older self, "What a good sleep," Naruto stretched and puts his hands down but felt stuff in the bed. He pulled up three bras and underwear and looked freaked, "What happened last night?" But he didn't think about that for long as a heavenly aroma caught his nostrils, "That smells like ramen!" he jumped out of bed and into his gear before running downstairs into the kitchen to see Hinata, Hanabi, and Tenten serving Older Naruto, Yukina, Takuto, and their kids bowls of ramen.

"Morning everybody." Naruto addressed them.

"Morning Naruto/Dad." The ladies, his adult self, and the kids greeted him.

"Here you go Naruto." Hinata presented him with a bowl of ramen.

"Mm, it looks good," Naruto smelt it and dug in along with everyone else, "Man that was delish." He said as he finished.

"Glad you think so." Tenten replied.

"So any word from Old man Wayne?" Naruto asked his older self.

"No leads yet, but he's still running a search. In the meantime I think maybe you should get to know Gotham of this time." Older Naruto replied.

"How?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly one of the doors slid open and Terry stepped in wearing casual clothes, "Morning Namikaze's."

"Morning Terry." They greeted him.

"I've decided to leave you under Terry's wing, because I myself still have stuff to do. I am Hokage after all." Older Naruto reminded him.

"Well if you think so." Naruto answered.

"Trust me you need this. Terry I leave my younger self in your hands."

"Yes sir, come on Naruto." Terry said as he and Naruto headed out.

The older Naruto watched his young self leave with Terry, "I sure hope he can handle the future Gotham."

**(And that's the chapter. Don't miss next time where Naruto gets some cultural foresight.)**


	41. Time Ninja part 4

**(Here's part four my friends.)**

Out on the streets of the New Gotham, Terry and Naruto were walking around. Young Naruto was taking in all his surroundings, from the people, to the buildings, and the flying vehicles, "I may have only been here once during my time, but it all seems to be the same," Naruto began, until he spotted some teenagers who appeared to be part animal. They were composed of a Weasel, Rhino, Rat, Beaver, and Bear, "Yet it's so different."

"They're called Splicers; guys who inject themselves with animal DNA to make themselves look animal like." Terry explained.

"I may be unfamiliar with the law system here, but that can't be legal." Naruto said to Terry.

"It isn't," the young Batman replied, "But the cops are too busy to do anything about it these days."

"Talk about a cowardly justice system," Naruto scowled, "So where are we going?"

"Thought I'd take you around and meet some of my friends," Terry began, until they approached a club where two girls were waiting. One girl had white skin, black lip stick and long black hair. Her outfit was a blue dress. The second girl had dark skin, short magenta hair, a yellow shirt, and black pants, "Hey girls!" Terry called.

"Terry!" they called as they went over.

"Glad you could make it, who's he?" the black haired girl asked seeing Naruto.

"A new friend, his name's Naruto." Terry introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," The black haired girl began and looked at his face, "Interesting birthmarks you have." She said causing him to blush.

"These are my friends, Dana and Max." Terry introduced him to the girls.

"Hi there." Max greeted him.

"Dana why don't you head in, we'll be right with you." Terry instructed Dana who nodded and went inside.

"So you gonna tell me who he really is?" Max asked Terry.

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"It's ok, Naruto. Max is an ally," Terry explained, "This is Shinobi Max, from the past."

"Shinobi, you mean the ninja Shinobi?" Max gasped, "You're slamming me."

"It's the truth, see the resemblance?" Terry asked, as Max got a good look at the young Naruto.

"You are him. Wow even for a kid you still looked cute." Max admitted causing Naruto to blush.

"He ended up using a Jutsu to move himself forward through time and he ended up here." Terry explained to Max.

"Sounds schway." Max replied.

"What?" Naruto asked wondering what she said.

"Schway, it's what people used to refer to as 'cool'." Terry explained to Naruto.

"Oh… Schway." Naruto replied going along with it.

"Well come on let's go in." Terry and Max took Naruto inside the building.

Upon entering Naruto looked around seeing they brought him to a dance club with flashing colored lights, music playing, and teens dancing around, "Holy crap." Naruto gasped.

"Come on does a kid like you know how to dance?" Max teased Naruto.

"You have no idea woman." Naruto replied as he got out there with Terry and began dancing around. Naruto was performing all sorts of dance moves during his time while he was in Dakota. Terry was worried he was going to make a fool of himself, but to his shock he was blending in very well.

Back at Wayne Manor Bruce, Static, Gear, and Older Naruto were still running searches,

"Find anything?" Static asked.

"Nothing so far, it's hard to determine where these Jokerz are meeting. They could be anywhere." Gear explained.

"I got something," Bruce spoke up, while typing in some stuff, "A member of the Jokerz was caught yesterday claiming the Era of Lord Tora is Now."

"Lord Tora?" Older Naruto asked curiously.

"What could it mean?" Static wondered.

"Could be anything." Gear replied.

"What could be anything?" Terry asked as he and Naruto walked in.

"How was your day out?" Older Naruto asked.

"It was Schway as the people today call it." Young Naruto answered.

"Well you know the slang of this time, it's a start." Static said.

"So what's going on?" Terry asked his mentor.

"We got a tip, apparently the Jokerz are in league with someone they call Lord Tora." Bruce explained.

"Tora?" Naruto asked, and turned to his older self, "Does this mean anything to you?"

"Nadda." The adult Naruto replied.

"So what should we do?" Terry asked.

"Well it seems like the Jokerz know more about me than they should, meaning someone who knows me is in league with them." Older Naruto explained.

"And that someone must be this Tora," Young Naruto concluded, "We got to find out who he is."

"Yes and I have a plan." Older Naruto smirked.

When evening came, young Naruto was looking out from a tall skyscraper, until he smelt someone behind him. He spun to see the Jokerz member Ghoul, "So I hear you're suppose to be the original Shinobi, or the younger him," Ghoul began as he readied his buzz saw, "I've seen history cubes about you during your time. It's hard to imagine a kid your age could beat a guy like Orochimaru."

Young Naruto replied, "Maybe I'm just full of surprises." Ghoul rushed for Naruto ready to slice him with his buzz saw. Before he could reach Naruto someone launched their own attack.

"Soushouryuu!" A female voice called.

Ghoul looked up seeing numerous sharp weapons rain down on him. In a panic he ran around trying to avoid all but ended up getting a few cuts and a damaged buzz saw, until he bumped right into Warhawk, "Oh great." Ghoul groaned.

Standing before Ghoul was Static, Gear, Batman, Old Naruto, his wives, his kids, Takuto, and Warhawk each scowling, "You've got some information we need Ghoul. And we need it now." Renji ordered him.

Ghoul frowned, "Too bad for you I'm not the talkative type," Suddenly Young Naruto stretched his arm over and bounded Ghoul's ankles together, "Hey what the?"

Naruto walked to the edge of the building and held Ghoul upside down over the edge, causing his hat to fall down, "We're looking for this guy called Tora," Naruto began "Now unless you wanna hit cold pavement from over a hundred feet high I suggest you start talking. And you better do it quick because my arm's starting to fall asleep."

The older Naruto approached, "That style of gathering Intel went out of date years ago," He then stretched his own arm out and pulled Ghoul back onto the roof and onto the ground. Ghoul saw the older Naruto approach him while cracking his knuckles, "Let me show you the proper way to make someone crack." He said sinisterly as the image faded to black and cut back to Ghoul spilling details while terrified.

"And we got other Jokerz factions stationed all throughout the city!" Ghoul began, "I don't know where Tora is, he contacts us! Always calls us at a different random location. No way knowing ahead of time where he'll be, and that's everything I know." Ghoul cried.

"Everything?" Older Naruto frowned.

"I wet my bed until I was fourteen!" Ghoul cried.

Young Naruto was at a distance watching all that happened and turned to Yukina, "Wow when did I get into interrogation?"

"Well in preparation for you to become Hokage, you had to learn a few thinks from Ibiki- sensei and Anko-senpai." Yukina explained.

"Wow, I don't know if I could ever really be like that." Naruto admitted as he watched his older self continue interrogation.

"That's not surprising." Takuto replied bluntly.

"Hey you wanna start with me again, Rain boy!" Naruto growled but Renji and Misane pulled them apart.

"Come on guys knock it off." Renji ordered.

Older Naruto approached them, "Well anything?" Warhawk asked.

"Nothing on Tora, but I got a lead on someone else close to him." Older Naruto explained.

"Who?" Static asked.

"Not a name, just an address. Let's go!" Older Naruto took off on a saucer along with Static. The Young Naruto spread his avian wings and flew off with them.

They all landed outside an old abandoned apartment that looked wrecked, "This place looks like its seen better days." Gear noted.

"You sure this is the place?" Batman asked.

"I'm sure," Older Naruto answered as they kicked the door down and enterd seeing the inside looked more trashed than the outside. The carpeting was torn, wallpaper was peeling, and broken stuff lied around on the floor.

Mei froze and motioned to an open door with three figures sitting in rotating chairs faced back inside the room. They snuck in quietly but an old voice spoke up, "Come to kick three defenseless old men while they're down?"

"Defenseless?" Static asked.

"Old?" Takuto wondered.

The three chairs spun face front to reveal it was Kabuto Yakushi, Specs, and Trapper as older weak men with Kabuto wearing an eye patch over his right eye, Specs had a gray beard, and Trapper lost his hair, "Kabuto?" Both Naruto's, Tenten, Hanabi, and Hinata gasped.

"Specs?" Gear gasped.

"Trapper?" Static passed as well.

"Look Mr. Specs, it's Static, Gear, and the blonde Ninja." Old Trapper said before coughing.

"Oh joy Mr. Trapper." Old Specs answered in sarcasm.

"What happened to you guys?" Young Naruto asked.

"Hm the Young and Old Naruto together? How quaint." Old Kabuto said in amusement.

"Talk Kabuto!" Older Naruto demanded.

"We heard you three were in league with someone called Tora." Batman noted.

"Was in league." Old Trapper corrected him.

"What do you mean?" Yukina asked.

"Well if you must know, years ago I found my own way to travel to Dakota where I met these two fellows." Old Kabuto began.

"When he did, he unintentionally led another one here with us." Old Specs added.

"Tora?" Kaoru asked.

"That wasn't his real name back then. He was someone else from our world," Old Kabuto explained, "An old acquaintance of Orochimaru's and myself."

"Who?" Hinata demanded.

"We don't know, or don't remember." Old Trapper answered.

"What kind of an excuse is that?" Warhawk frowned.

"Because he used a jutsu on us blocking out the memory of his name and face," Old Kabuto explained, "I woulda gone after him personally, but he disabled all my chakra using the enhancements I had given him."

"Goes to show you can't trust anyone can you?" Takuto asked the Old Kabuto who frowned.

"I shoulda known this wouldn't be any help." Renji said in disappointment.

"On the contrary young man," Old Trapper began, "Me and Mr. Specs here implanted a homing device on him, we woulda gone after him ourselves, but we rather didn't risk our necks."

"Cowards." Yukina grumbled.

"Seeing as how you guys are so interested." Mr. Specs began, as he pulled out a tracking device and held it out for them, "You take it and find him."

"Why're you doing this for us, what's the catch?" Old Gear asked suspiciously.

"No strings attached, it's strictly business." Old Trapper replied.

"You want to find him and take him down, we want our revenge. It's a win-win." Old Kabuto finished.

"I still can't help but feel it's just you guys making us do your job." Batman replied with a frown.

"It's the only chance we got," Older Naruto reminded Batman and looked to Kabuto, "I suppose out of respect I should thank you."

"Don't bother, just go and defeat Tora." Old Kabuto replied.

Older Naruto opened a shadow portal and they enter through leaving the three old guys back to their sulking. Back in the city, they were all following the trail on the tracking device, "Due North." Batman says and they continue going straight.

"You think we stand a chance against Tora?" Renji asked.

"Well we have to, if not then the city or practically the world will be in danger." Hanabi replied.

"Don't worry we're a family, and family sticks together and supports each other just as ninjas of Konoha." Older Naruto added.

"Signal's getting stronger, just up ahead." Gear noted and they landed outside the factory.

"Signal ends here." Batman noticed.

"Proceed with caution everyone, you never know what you'll find." Older Naruto warned them.

"Ain't it the truth!" a voice called as Bonk dropped in and tried to slam them with his hammer arm.

They quickly scattered before Bonk could land a blow, "It's an ambush!" Tenten called.

"Well duh." Chucko rolled by and used his Lightsaber weapon to attack her, but the Weapons Mistress was back flipping to avoid his weapon.

Warhawk spun around and Woof landed on him using his robotic claws to claw at his suit, while Warhawk pushed him off, "Don't touch the suit."

The Dee-Dees appeared and started multiplying, while taking on Renji who used the Kage Bunshin no jutsu to even the odds, "It's a shame the cute ones always have to fight back Dee-Dee." Dee-Dee 1 said to her sister.

"I agree Dee-Dee." Dee-Dee 2 agreed.

"You girls are such a pain!" Renji groaned as he blasted them with his fire causing them to take cover, "Hah, how do you like that?" Yukina smacked the back of his head, "Ow, what was that for?"

"For calling girls a pain." Yukina replied going back to fighting.

Takuto looked to him, "You should watch what you say."

"Oh shut up." Renji grumbled.

"Guys, now's not the time!" Kaoru calls as he takes on Ghoul who had his buzz saw repaired.

In the midst of the fighting Both Naruto's, his wives, Batman, Yukina, and Takuto made it past them Jokerz and went inside. Inside were several stolen equipment put together to form a machine that was feeding energy to someone below it, "Hold it pal!" Older Naruto called.

The one under the machine looked up at them and shut down his machine, "Ooh company. Don't mind me I was just getting a charge up." He walked closer and the heroes got ready.

"Charge?" Hinata asked.

Tora threw off his cloak revealing to have red and black cybernetic body armor, and had long white hair, while the visor came from a tiger mask, "Whoa." Takuto gasped.

"He's really a cyborg?" Batman asked in shock.

"I presume you are the one the Jokerz are calling Lord Tora?" Older Naruto asked.

"You presume correctly, Naruto." Tora replied while smirking underneath his metal Tiger mask.

"So you know who I am?" Older Naruto asked again.

"Know you? Heh I was your sensei before you were even a Genin." Tora answered with a chuckle.

"What?" Both Naruto's, Hinata, Tenten, and Hanabi gasped.

Tora reached for his mask and pulled it off of his face revealing to be the treasonous Konoha Academy Instructor that Naruto caught the night he learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

"Mizuki?" Both Naruto's gasped in shock.

"Hello Nine-Tailed Fox." Mizuki snickered mockingly.

Older Naruto frowned, "Oh will you give it a rest!" he shouted in irritation.

**(And there you go. Don't miss the conclusion of the time travel arc.)**


	42. Time Ninja part 5

**(And here's the finale to the time travel arc.)**

Both Naruto's, Tenten, Hanabi, Hinata, Batman, Yukina, and Takuto were staring down Mizuki who was grinning, "How convenient for me, not only will I take down this Naruto, but the little one as well." Mizuki smirked.

"Still as twisted as before, Mizuki-Teme." Young Naruto frowned.

"Yeah last I checked you were imprisoned in Konoha lock up with no chance of parole." Older Naruto added.

"You remember correctly, however I've staged it so one of the inmates could impersonate as me and allowed me to make my escape when I fled the village," Mizuki began explaining, "It was then I had freed Kabuto Yakushi as well because he and Orochimaru had promised me power of my own. But that treacherous brat attempted to avoid me, but I discovered he used a Jutsu that allowed him to travel to other universes. He went to what your friends called Dakota. By finding the same scroll on how to learn it I had followed him as well. When I tracked him he had partnered up with two intelligent individuals. I had ordered them to help me achieve the power I was promised and if not I would go back and tell Konoha where Kabuto fled and have his two co-horts suffer as well."

"Interesting story, anybody got a beverage on them?" Young Naruto asked feeling bored already.

"Shut up you Kyubi brat, I'm not done!" Mizuki shouted, "And so by a combination of Kabuto's medical ninjutsu, and Specs and Trappers mechanical engineering. I had my body undergo an upgrade making my human body into this cybernetic vessel you see before you." He finished.

"And you double crossed those three and left them to suffer." Batman added.

"They did their job and were of no further use to me." Mizuki replied feeling guiltless.

"So what's with all the machinery you had the Jokerz collect?" Takuto inquired.

"Well a sad fact is this body doesn't run on itself and requires charging, so with the right type of fueling equipment I had one constructed to energize my body." Mizuki explained.

"Well it's over Teme, you've had your fun now it's time to come back and serve your life sentence." Older Naruto warned him.

"I don't think so Naruto, I like being out in the world of Gotham and not behind bars." Mizuki answered as his body powered up.

"Get ready guys!" Older Naruto ordered while getting into stance along with Younger Naruto who activated his Sharingan.

"Byakugan!" Hinata and Hanabi activated their bloodline.

"Sharingan!" Yukina called activating her own Sharingan that appeared blue instead of red.

"What's with your Sharingan?" Younger Naruto asked his daughter.

"Well you see dad another affect of merging your DNA with Papa Sasuke's resulted in a different form of the Sharingan for me." Yukina explained.

"Same abilities?" Young Naruto asked.

"You know it." she replied.

"Ok guys let's do it!" Batman called.

"All of you against me? Now that hardly seems fair," Mizuki noted, as he pulled a lever and the walls open up revealing human sized mechanoid robots designed to look like Mizuki only they were all robot. They walked out standing beside their master, "Now it's evened up."

"Naruto you come with me," Older Naruto instructed, "The rest of you deal with the Mechanoids."

So they split up each doing their job. Hinata and Hanabi were faced with four mechanoids. Hinata was gathering chakra to her fists that form spectral lions, "Juuho Soushiken!" she called as she struck two of the Mechanoids.

"Rotation!" Hanabi called, activating her family's trademark ability taking out the other two coming after her.

Yukina and Takuo were tag teaming against five mechanoids, "Let's do it Taku-kun."

"Hai!" Takuto agreed, while forming hand signs.

Yukina was gathering electricity, and they both called, "Ninpo; Hydroelectric Charge jutsu!" they shouted combining their attacks of water and electricity taking out all five.

"Yes!" Yukina and Takuto cheered, but more kept coming. Yukina used her Sharingan and was able to keep up with them, while Takuto continued using his Suiton Jutsus to short out the circuitry in the mechanoids bodies.

Soon Renji, Kaoru, Mei, Misane, Warhawk, Static, and Gear arrive inside, "Everyone all right?" Static asked.

"We're fine." Batman answered, as he busted up a mechanoid.

"Where's dad?" Mei wondered.

"Look up there!" Kaoru pointed up.

They look up seeing Mizuki running up on the catwalk with the two Naruto running after him, "You're not getting away from us!" Young Naruto called, before sinking into the wall and traveled along it popping up in front of Mizuki.

"Surrounded now old timer." Older Naruto mocked him.

"Not quite!" Mizuki answered as his torso and back unfold revealing missiles that launched from them while the two blond ninjas jumped away to avoid their destruction, that ended up destroying a section of the catwalk.

Both Naruto's were hovering on their saucers, while Mizuki activated the rockets in his feet, "Aerial attack!" Older Naruto called tackling Mizuki as they grappled in mid air, until they pushed each other back.

"Naruto go!" Older Naruto ordered.

Young Naruto flew forward and used an energy knife to slice a circuit found on Mizuki's leg which disabled one of his rockets, causing him to lose balance in the air forcing him to take it down and land on the side of the catwalk that wasn't destroyed, "Very clever Nine-Tailed Fox!" Mizuki called, "But you haven't seen anything!" he morphed his arms into sonic cannons that began blasting both of them, who were avoiding the blasts in the air. Young Naruto landed and grew his Onyx strength taking Mizuki head on.

Young Naruto grappled with Mizuki who was still using his sonic cannons, but couldn't control the aim and was blasting all around, forcing the guys below to take cover, "Watch where you're aiming!" Kaoru shouted to them.

"Sorry!" Young Naruto called as he used one hand to crush one of Mizuki's cannons forcing him to shift it back to a hand.

"I lost to you before, but never again!" Mizuki growled as he used his spare sonic cannon to blast Naruto who used his electromagnetic shield to block it but ended up pushing him back.

"Oh man!" Young Naruto grumbled, until he spotted his older self approach.

"I got this." He spoke.

"What're you going to do?" Young him asked curiously.

"Use something that only you could ever hope to master." Older Naruto replied before closing his eyes and opening them to be frog like, "Sage mode complete!"

"What the?" Young Naruto was confused as he watched his older self summon a Kage Bunshin.

"Naruto, get behind me!" Older Naruto called, as his young self did so along with his older self's clone, "Now do what my clone does!" Older Naruto ordered as he held his arms behind him with his palms opened up.

Young Naruto watched as the clone of his older self formed chakra into the real one's hand, so the Young Naruto did the same. Soon the Older Naruto had two very large Rasengans in his palms, "Ok guys take them!" Older Naruto gave one to his clone, and the other to his younger self.

The clone held it up high perfectly, while the young Naruto had to use his Onyx strength and his other hand to hold the one hand that had the giant Rasengan up, "What is this?"

Young Naruto strains as he struggles to hold the giant Rasengan up.

"Behold Senpou; Oodama Rasengan!" Older Naruto called.

The two thrusted the two Rasengan at Mizuki who may have avoided the direct impact but they blew up the section of the catwalk, which forced Mizuki to jump to another platform, "An impressive move Naruto, but it's not enough!"

"Oh isn't it?" Older Naruto asked while smirking as he gathered his clone and another clone that he just conjured up to form more chakra into his hand creating a Windmill Shuriken shaped Rasengan.

"Whoa!" Young Naruto gasped.

"Take this, Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" Older Naruto shouted as he threw it like a weapon right for Mizuki that ended up losing his last sonic cannon and his left arm.

"Gah!" Mizuki groaned as his left shoulder sparked.

'Oh man, he's good.' Young Naruto thought as he watched his older self, until he noticed his older self was getting weaker and his eyes turn back to normal.

"Oh no Naruto's running out of Sage Chakra." Tenten gasped.

"What do we do now?" Warhawk asked.

"I'll tell you what we do!" Yukina answered as she approached with her brothers and sisters, "We help out father!" she growled as she and her sibs start glowing with red and orange chakra and they took on fox cloaks similar to Naruto's only Yukina's, Mei's, and Misane's eyes turn purple, while Renji and Kaoru's turn red like Naruto when he used Kyubi chakra.

The five took off for the high platform both Naruto's and Mizuki were on top of, while Young Naruto looked shocked at the appearance of his children, "Kyubi you getting this?" Young Naruto asked.

"**Yup, looks like you're not the only father here."** Kyubi replied as he looked into the minds of Naruto's offspring and Yukina seeing five demon foxes slightly smaller than him, three female demon foxes and two males.

"**Hello father,"** The first female fox began, **"I am Ruki; Yukina's fox spirit."**

The first male one approached, **"I am Ahiko; Spirit fox of Kaoru, and my twin sister Yuna; who resides inside Mei."**

"**Hi dad."** Yuna; the second female fox greeted him.

The third and final of the female fox demons spoke, **"And my name is Kazumi; demon fox guardian of Misane."**

The final male demon fox spoke up, **"And I am Tatsu; Guardian of your son Renji."**

"**How beautiful, the future offspring of one of the greatest demons ever, got a tissue Naruto, I think I'm gonna cry." **Kyubi said feeling he was blubbering up.

"Only you would when it comes to little demon foxes." Young Naruto joked.

The five kids of Naruto face down Mizuki, "How cute, the Foxes demon offspring are going to take me on." He chuckled.

"First, never insult our father!" Renji began as he Kyubi charged his energy knives.

"Second, never call us demons!" Mei added as she conjured red electricity.

"And third..." Misane continued while conjuring fire balls.

"Most importantly…" Kaoru added as he and Yukina formed Rasengan in their palms.

"Never underestimate the Namikaze's!" Yukina shouted as they all attacked Mizuki with their Kyubi enhanced attacks.

Renji sliced off more of Mizuki's circuits and wires on his body causing him to malfunction, along with the combination of Mei's electricity, and Misane's fireballs they were able to throw him off guard which left him wide open for Kaoru and Yukina, "Now Kaoru!" Yukina called as they rushed to Mizuki with their Rasengans.

"Duo Rasengan!" they called, thrusting their Rasengans at Mizuki which sent him backwards skidding across the catwalk path to the other side of the room where he laid in the center of it with his body practically destroyed.

"Arigato guys, I got my energy back for another round." Older Naruto said as his eyes change to Sage mode again.

"Though how?" Young Naruto asked.

"I always keep a clone or two back home with built up Sage Chakra, when I dispel them it transfers back to me allowing me to resume mode." Older Naruto explained.

Mizuki looked up seeing Older Naruto and Young Naruto standing before him, "Please spare me, I'll do anything." He begged.

"Mizuki, you've had plenty of chances, but you always blew them. Consider this the final attack you'll ever feel." Older Naruto answered as his younger self started forming Rasengan in his palm and combined with Sage Chakra he grew it to a size bigger than a wrecking ball.

"Wow." Young Naruto gasped.

The Older Naruto held the enormous Rasengan up and flew into the air and dove down on Mizuki, "Take this, Chou Oodama Rasengan!" he shouted, as the attack landed on Mizuki and destroyed the catwalk which continued crashing to the ground where Static, Gear, Batman, Warhawk, Hanabi, Hinata, and Tenten ran to cover as a crater sized hole was put in the floor. Standing in the center was Older Naruto and Mizuki who had been reduced to a head with circuitry under his neck. Mizuki now only a head, looked up at the blonde ninja who was looking down on him, "As Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, I hereby place you under arrest."

Naruto's kids helped his younger self down to the floor where he stood by the others watching his older self still standing in the center of the crater done by his Rasengan.

"Wow," Naruto gasped as he turned to Takuto, "You were right about not being anything like him."

Takuto smirked, "Actually, I'm starting to see the resemblance quite a lot now."

Naruto smiled hearing the first nice thing Takuto actually said about him since he came to the future. Suddenly the whole building started rumbling, "This place is going to cave!" Static called.

"We got to evacuate now!" Batman ordered.

"Come on!" Older Naruto called, while grabbing Mizuki's head and opened a shadow portal.

"Hey watch it!" Mizuki shouted as Naruto held him by the hair.

Everyone quickly ran into the portal and it vanished as the factory collapsed taking Mizuki's generating machine with it. They appeared outside and saw the Jokerz were being taken into custody by the police, "Well I think I overstayed my welcome." Young Naruto spoke to the group.

Back at Wayne Manor, after Mizuki's head was put back into Konoha lockup everyone was gathered to watch Young Naruto return to his own time, "Well I guess this is it." Young Naruto said.

"Don't worry you'll see us when you get back." Gear reminded him.

"Yeah, try not to spoil too much." Static warned him.

"Will do, Virge." Naruto nodded.

Hanabi, Tenten, and Hinata approached, "Well Naruto it was great seeing you again at this age." Hinata started.

"Yeah and it was great seeing a glimpse of you girls at this age as well." Naruto admitted.

The girls smiled, "You're so sweet." They say simultaneously as they each kiss his lips leaving the young soon-to-be Hokage speechless.

He then came out of his stupor as his offspring approached him. "Take care there pop." Renji pounded it with him.

"We know you're going to do great dad." Mei hugged him.

"We enjoyed getting to know you at this younger age." Kaoru added while patting his back.

"Take care of yourself, and the Konoha you know." Misane hugged Naruto.

"I sure will, thanks guys." Naruto replied.

"**I'll miss you kids, but I'll see you all in forty years."** Kyubi told his children.

Warhawk approached and shook his hand, "You did well kid, it's no wonder you're recognized as one of the greatest shinobi."

"Thanks Warhawk," Naruto thanked him. Terry then shook Naruto's hand, "Thanks for the fun time, Terry."

"Hey it was schway hanging out with you." Terry admitted.

"Likewise." Naruto replied.

Yukina approached Naruto, "You're going to make a great father, daddy." Yukina kissed her younger father's cheek.

Naruto blushed, until Takuto approached him and offered him his hand, "You're a great ninja Naruto, and a fine man at that."

Naruto shook his hand, "And you are the only guy I approve of for Yukina."

"Arigato." Takuto smiled.

His older self approached himself and they shook hands, "It was great getting to know you." Naruto said to his older self.

"And it was awesome to see myself at this age again for a final time," Older him began and gave a serious look, "But I should warn you Naruto, everything here or you've been told isn't always set in stone. You have to work, train, and study hard if you really want to be Hokage."

"I understand." Young Naruto nodded.

The older Naruto smiled and hugged him, while the young him felt a little awkward being hugged by himself but returned it regardless. The older Naruto then handed the young one a scroll, "Here, it's something I've been working on, when you have the time, gather some of the closest people you know in one room and perform this jutsu I've developed."

"What's it do?" Young Naruto asked.

"It's a surprise." The older one winked.

"Ok." Naruto sighed taking his word for it.

Bruce activated the control console of a time generator that Gear had constructed, "It's all set Naruto." The old man noted.

"Thanks Bruce," Naruto began as he stood on a platform by the generator, "Well guys I'll see ya round!"

They all waved and cheered, while Older Naruto thought to himself, 'Sayonara Naruto Namikaze.'

Then a beam engulfed Naruto and he vanished. Naruto was hurdling through a wormhole, and in a flash was back in the room where he attempted to use Hiraishin. He looked around seeing he was back in his own time with all his Meta-Human senseis, Yukina who was a child again, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and his girlfriends, "Welcome back." Ebon greeted him.

"Daddy!" Yukina cheered as she went over and hugged him.

"Hey baby girl, give daddy a kiss." Naruto said as Yukina kissed his cheek.

"What happened, Naruto?" Tenten asked in worry.

"According to the guys you just vanished." Hanabi added.

"You're not hurt are you?" Hinata asked in worry.

"Girls, guys it was amazing I saw the future I saw you." Naruto began in excitement.

"The future?" Gear asked.

"Well guess I'm not the only one who knows what to look forward to." Static added.

"What was it like Naruto?" Jiraiya inquired.

"Yes what?" Ebon asked.

"I'll tell you all this much, it was schway." Naruto replied, which got them looking confused minus Virgil who already had experience with the word.

"It was what?" Hotstreak asked in confusion.

"Future slang for cool." Naruto explained with a smile.

"Are you going be ok, Naruto? That trip must've really done some shock to you." Tsunade believed.

"Don't you worry about me baasan," Naruto began as he went to a window and looked at the Hokage monument already picturing his head another space away from his father's, knowing Tsunade's face will be added next to his dad's, "I'm gonna be just fine." Naruto smiled.

**(And this concludes the time travel arc. Don't miss next time.)**


	43. Faces of the Past

**(Welcome to today's chapter readers.)**

It was two days after Naruto returned to his own time. One morning he was in an empty room that was dark drawing up white chalk markings on the floor in a circular pattern and drew numerous looking kanji's inside of the circle, "This Jutsu better be worth it, but I wouldn't lie to myself," Naruto said as he continued the drawing on the floor.

Then someone knocked on the room's door, "Yes?"

"Yo Naruto it's me Ebon, open up." Ebon called from outside.

Naruto opened the door revealing Ebon, "Me and the guys rounded up the following as you've requested." Ebon explained.

"Good bring them in." Naruto instructed.

So Ebon and the Breed, brought Virgil, Richie, Adam, Shenice, The Hawkins, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, Hiashi, Tenten, Sakura, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Sarutobi, Kakashi, Yukina, and Itachi who closed the door not letting any light inside the room, "So what'd you call us here for Naruto?" Virgil asked.

"You said it was something important." Jiraiya replied.

"What is it daddy?" Yukina wondered.

"Before I left the future to return here, my older self gave me this scroll." Naruto held out the scroll.

"What's it for?" Sakura inquired.

"I don't know," he began, "All he told me was to use it when some of my closest people are gathered together with me."

"Well we're obviously here." Sakura replied.

"So how does this Jutsu work?" Hiashi asked curiously.

"Well I've gone of the basic ritual before performing the Jutsu," Naruto began as he places a bowl of powder in the center of the drawn up circle symbol on the floor, "Only one last addition to complete it." Naruto took the petals off a Sakura blossom and dropped them in the bowl with the powder, "Everyone, stand back. I'm not sure exactly what will happen."

"That's comforting." Neji sarcastically replied.

"Neji." Tenten elbowed him.

"Ok everyone here we go," Naruto began going through hand signs, Tatsu, Tora, Mi, Uma, Saru, Inu, Tori, Ushi, Tora, and then called the Jutsu, "Ninpo: Konpaku Tenshoku no Jutsu (Soul Calling Technique)!

Suddenly the marking patterns on the floor in the circle began to glow and the petals in the bowl of powder levitated up and were being mixed in with the chakra, "What's happening?" Virgil asked Richie nervously.

"Got me, technology's my game, not Jutsus." Richie replied.

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched in amaze seeing as how the Jutsu was so far working, "Obviously Naruto gets even cleverer in the future." Jiraiya admitted.

Then the power started swirling around like a small twister and appearing in the room were two astral spirits, the people most shocked to see this was Naruto, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Sarutobi. The two spirits were in fact the souls of Minato and Kushina; Naruto's parents, "Oh my…" Sarutobi gasped.

"Mom?" Naruto gasped as Kushina's spirit nodded while smiling, "Dad?" Minato who was also smiling nodded, "It actually allowed me to communicate with you two." Naruto shedded a tear.

Minato approached and spoke, _"We are proud of you my son, to see how far you have come since the day you were born."_

"_Imagine our baby boy, thirteen years old and already a Jonin."_ Kushina added.

"Minato, Kushina." Jiraiya and Sarutobi gasped.

"Sensei." Kakashi gasped in equal shock.

Minato's spirit looked to his sensei and the Sandaime, _"Hi old men. Kakashi, you're looking very well."_

"It's so good to see you again, Minato," Sarutobi says, "And Kushina, as lovely as you ever were."

"_Arigato Sarutobi."_ Kushina blushed, until she looked to see Naruto's three sweethearts, _"So Tenten, and Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga. My little Naruto sure knows three lovely ladies."_

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Uzumaki." Tenten bowed her head.

"Hai, very." Hanabi and Hinata agreed as they bowed as well.

"_So formal?"_ Kushina asked, _"Feel free to call me 'Mom' after all you three plan on marrying my boy aren't you?"_

"Kushina," Hiashi began, "Still the same as before."

"_Oh come on Hiashi remember when we talked about how cool it would be if our kids got together?"_ Minato asked.

"_I admit those were the days."_ Hiashi admitted.

Minato turned to all the Meta-Humans, _"So this is the famous Meta-breed."_

"You know us?" Hotstreak asked.

"_A parent's spirit always watches over their child right?"_ Kushina asked.

"I guess." Ebon admitted.

"_I want to thank you all for giving my Naruto the courage and strength to keep going."_ Minato told the Meta-Humans.

"No sweat Mr. N." Virgil replied.

"_And Tsunade, you're doing a fine job in ruling Konoha as the Godaime Hokage."_ Minato added.

"Well I'm doing what I can." Tsunade replied.

"It's so nice to see the both of you." Shizune added.

"_Well it's not just us."_ Minato noted.

"You mean there's more?" Jiraiya asked.

Kushina nodded and suddenly more spirits appeared, spirits who were very familiar to the majority of people in the room. There appeared before them the souls of the Shodaime, and Nidaime Hokage, Dan, Nawaki, Hizashi Hyuga, Sasuke, Sakumo Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and to the Hawkins surprise was Jean Hawkins, Virgil's mother, along with an adult black man with short hair and a small goatee, "No way!" Virgil gasped.

"Jean?" Robert gasped.

"Sasuke?" Sakura and Itachi gasped.

"Father/Brother." Neji and Hiashi gasped.

"Senseis." Sarutobi gasped.

"Dan, Nawaki!" Tsunade began tearing.

"Uncle." Shizune gasped.

"Father, Obito." Kakashi gasped.

"Dad?" Adam and Ebon gasped.

"_Hello everyone, it's good to see you all."_ Hashirama greeted them.

Nawaki and Dan looked to Tsunade and Shizune, _"Tsunade, Shizune, it's good to see you again."_

"_Yeah sis, man you got old."_ Nawaki joked.

Tsunade ignored her brothers joke and pulled the two into a big hug, despite being souls she could still feel them, "I've missed you two so much, I've had dreams about being able to hold you two like this for one last time." Tsunade cried.

Dan and Nawaki smile, while Dan looks at his niece, _"I'm glad to see you've taken care of Tsunade while I was gone."_

"Arigato, uncle." Shizune smiled.

"_I'm glad to see you became the Hokage sis, and you're right about another thing,"_ Nawaki began as he looks over at Naruto, _"He really is like me."_

"_And he shares our same beliefs in what it means to be Hokage."_ Dan added.

Tsunade still shedding tears continues holding them close. The Senju brothers look to Tsunade and Sarutobi, _"You picked a worthy successor Saru."_ Tobirama replied.

"_Yes indeed Sarutobi, a wise decision."_ Hashirama agreed.

"Well who better to be the Godaime Hokage, then the Granddaughter and Grandniece of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage?" Sarutobi asked and the two deceased Kages smiled in agreement.

Sakura, Naruto, his parents, and Itachi were talking to Sasuke's soul, "Oh Sasuke it's good to see you again." Sakura said.

"_Same to you Sakura, so Naruto how're my eyes treating you?"_ Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Couldn't be better." Naruto replied.

Sasuke looked at Itachi with a neutral look, Itachi tried to speak, "Sasuke I…"

"_You don't have to say anything Itachi, I know."_ Sasuke replied.

"You do?" Naruto asked.

"_Yes, but I still feel anger at the council for ordering you to kill our own family, but it if was to prevent a mad man from trying to take over the ninja land. Then I can't blame you."_ Sasuke said.

"_Well I could."_ Another voice called.

They looked at a corner of the room seeing Orochimaru's soul sitting crouched together face against the corner wall, "Orochimaru?" the Breed gasped.

"_Yes it's me."_ Orochimaru grumbled.

"Why's his soul here?" Richie asked in confusion.

"Despite what's he done, he's still my student." Sarutobi admitted.

"Yes, and is still our teammate." Jiraiya added on behalf of himself and Tsunade.

"_Spare me."_ Orochimaru grumbled still not looking at them.

Naruto approached him and spoke, "Orochimaru," Naruto began getting his attention, "I want you to know, among bad guys I've fought I really couldn't have ask for a greater adversary."

"_I don't want your pity!"_ Orochimaru snapped, _"Just leave me alone!"_

Naruto started again, "Hey if you want I can erect a statue of you in my room of victories as a show that you were the dangerous of guys I ever fought."

Orochimaru's head shot up and looked back at Naruto who was smiling signaling he meant it. He cracked a small smile, _"That would be nice."_ He admitted.

Sasuke looked to Yukina and then to Orochimaru, _"I can't believe he made an artificial baby with mine and Naruto's DNA."_

"Well believe it kid," Hotstreak started, "This came straight from Kabuto's mouth."

"So what do you think of her, Sasuke?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sasuke looked at Yukina and smiled patting her head, _"She's a good kid, and I'm thankful you're alive to raise her, Naruto."_

"Couldn't you have been able to do it?" Naruto teased and Sasuke scowled.

_"Your sense of humor is one thing I'm glad I don't have to listen to now that I'm dead."_

"_I think she's beautiful Naruto."_ Kushina said while looking at Yukina.

"Who're you?" Yukina asked.

"This is your grandma and grandpa, Yukina." Naruto introduced her.

"Grandma and Grandpa?" Yukina asked.

"_That's right."_ Minato replied while patting her head.

"Ok." Yukina replied plainly.

Meanwhile the Hyuga family was catching up with one of its faved members of the branch family, "Father it's good to see you again." Neji hugged him.

"_I'm glad to see you to Neji, look how much you've grown."_ Hizashi looked at him.

"Father I've done and said awful things about the family all because of what I was told." Neji admitted in guilt.

"_I'm sorry, but I asked Hiashi to keep this from you until the time was right, and Hiashi you couldn't have chosen a better time."_ Hizashi explained.

"I'm glad to hear that brother, and I'm doing what I should've done by making amends to the Branch family." Hiashi replied.

_"Arigato brother."_ Hizashi said as the twin Hyuga bros hugged.

Kakashi meanwhile was talking to his own father, as well as his deceased teammate that gave him one of his eyes, "_I see…" _Sakumo Hatake began, _"Seems you had your fair share of trouble too, huh?"_

"Yeah." Kakashi admitted feeling down hearted.

"_I wished I didn't die so young, then we coulda been a little more happy."_ Sakumo added feeling regrets for his act of suicide.

"No matter what the results were father, you did your all you could," Kakashi began which got his father's attention, "I see that now and understand you… You, who violated all rules in order to save everyone… I'm proud to be your son, now."

Sakumo smiled in happiness, _"Arigato, Kakashi."_

Obito approached, _"You sure grew big Kakashi, I just wished I coulda grew up with you."_

"_You woulda made a fine adult, Obito."_ Kakashi eye smiled.

"_Thanks, and I appreciate you coming by my memorial every morning,"_ Obito continued, _"And I used to be the one making up excuses for being late."_ He joked and Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head seeing the shoes on the other foot.

With the Hawkins family, they were catching up with their deceased mother/wife, _"Robert, Sharon, Virgil, it's good to see you three again."_

"Oh mom." Sharon hugged her.

"Oh moms, we missed you so much." Virgil shedded a tear.

"_I missed you to, Virgil."_ Jean replied.

"Oh Jean, to be able to speak with you again, and hold you in my arms, it feels like a dream come true." Robert said as he hugged his deceased wife.

"_I know exactly how you feel, Robert."_ Jean admitted as she kissed her husband.

Next thing the Evans brothers were face to face with the final man who was in fact their father Ryan Evans, "Hi dad." Adam greeted him.

"Been a long time." Ebon admitted.

"_Indeed it has, and it's quite a shock to see how much the both of you have changed, especially you Ivan."_ Ryan replied.

"I know pop. I took my position as man of the family for granted. And I'm sorry for the path I was taking." Ebon apologized.

"_What matters is you learned from you mistakes, and I'm proud of both my sons."_ Ryan said as he hugged his boys.

Minato looked to his sensei Jiraiya, _"Sensei, I've been watching over Naruto's actions for a long time, including what you've been telling him."_

"Yes?" Jiraiya asks waiting for the rest.

"_I've been thinking, and I've decided… I want you to take him on a training trip to help prepare him against the Akatsuki organization."_

"I couldn't agree with you more, Yondaime-sama." Itachi agreed.

"I admit that would do Naruto some good, but how long would you want it?" Jiraiya asked.

"_Three years tops."_ Minato answered.

"Three years, away from Konoha?" Naruto gasped.

"But that's so long." Tenten complained with Hinata and Hanabi.

"_Maybe, but my son is a Jinchuriki, and he must be trained to fight against them,"_ Minato started, _"Madara was able to control the Kyubi all on his own, if he can do something like that… Well you can only imagine what else he can do."_

Naruto looked serious, _"You're right dad. Even with my new set of Sharingan eyes I still wouldn't have the strength to fight him. So I'll do it."_

Jiraiya smirked, "Well Minato your son's made his decision."

_"And a wise decision indeed."_ Kushina smiled.

Soon the souls started fading away, "What's happening?" Carmen asked.

_"It seems the Jutsu has run out, and we must return."_ Tobirama said.

"Now?" Virgil asked at the rotten timing.

_"I'm afraid so Virgil."_ Jean replied.

"Well it was great to see all of you again." Kakashi noted.

"_And great to see you all as well,"_ Minato started as all the souls stood next to him, _"And remember Konoha is in your hands now. I have faith you all can make it a better place than it ever will be. And Naruto, good luck my son."_

Naruto smiled, "Thanks dad." Naruto said as he pulls out his family's flute and began playing his tune on it. Everyone watched as Naruto played a tune to see them out as they returned to the afterlife. Naruto soon stopped playing and smiled, "Thanks older me, for this chance to see my parents."

Tsunade approached, "Well Naruto since you will be leaving with Jiraiya I suggest you start packing up, the sooner the better."

"I know baasan." Naruto sighed.

"Well if you're going tomorrow how about a final treat before you go?" Adam offered.

"What do you mean Adam?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You mean you didn't tell him?" Virgil asked and turned to Naruto, "Adam's hosting a block party back home and we want you to come."

"You serious?" Naruto asked.

Adam nodded, "You bet."

"We'll I'm there!" Naruto called as he rushed out of the room.

"Well come on guys let's join him." Ebon replied as they hurried after him.

That night in Dakota over by a block that was blocked off to keep cars from entering was a stage set up with stereo speakers, and amps, along with a set of drums, an electronic piano keyboard, and a Rickenbacker guitar. While on the street were numerous teenagers from Virgil, and Richie's school, along with Ren and Alucard who were dancing around to the dance music. Along with Naruto were his girls and Itachi in their casual clothes and the Breed with Ebon, Talon, Carmen, Ferret, Onyx, and Kangor wearing their cloaking bracelets so no one would know who they were, "This party is tres off the hook." Virgil said.

"I'll say." Daisy agreed as she was dancing.

Meanwhile Naruto was dancing with all three of his girls to the dance music, and appeared to be the life of the party. Itachi meanwhile was trying to dance and attracted the attention of several teenagers who were helping him through, "Seems Itachi's getting his groove on now." Ebon told Talon as they watched him getting the hang of it.

Soon after the music stopped, Adam stood on the stage, "Attention everyone, how's everybody doing tonight, is this party on or what?" Everybody cheered in agreement with Adam, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves, and tonight I got a treat for you. Some of my newest friends are going to entertain for us with a little number I worked up just for them."

The clapped as Naruto, Tenten, Itachi, Hanabi, and Hinata going up on the stage, with Itachi going to the drums and Keyboard, and Naruto picking up the Rickenbacker. The DJ starts the turntable back up adjusting the pitch and volume of the music until music starts playing and the crowd started cheering, "Ok guys just as we rehearsed with Adam this afternoon." Naruto tells the four as they started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Hyuga sisters!" Naruto turned to Hinata and Hanabi who were acting as the back up singers while Tenten was the head one. "I'm Naruto and this is Itachi, and we're gonna sing a song for you." He began as he started playing the guitar and Itachi playing the keyboard with one hand while beating the drum with his other one. As he and Itachi played, Tenten was singing some vocals with Hinata and Hanabi as he backup singers.

Meanwhile watching the party from a top a nearby skyscraper, was Nindroid the robot ninja that Naruto helped. He watched the part and smiled enjoying it from his view.

While up in the watchtower, Flash was watching what was going on through their monitor, Batman and the others were going to make him switch it off, but they decided just this once. Meanwhile forty years in the future, Older Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi, Yukina, Takuto, Renji, Kaoru, Mei, and Misane were watching Naruto's musical performance through one of Naruto's old recorded records stored on a file on his monitor.

Takuto looked to Naruto, "You actually did something like that?"

"I was at that time where I wanted to have fun and enjoy life Takuto, you should as well." Naruto replied as Yukina giggled and Takuto blushed.

Back in the Present Naruto and his friends were still playing it out, until they finished the whole thing up with poses. The whole crowd erupted into a cheering applause for the performers especially the Breed, Virgil, Richie, Daisy, and Frieda, "Thank you Dakota and goodnight!" Naruto called.

That evening back in Konoha, Naruto was walking past Yukina's room where he peaked in seeing her sleep peacefully. He smiled and walked back to his own bedroom where he got into bed, "Well Kyubi tomorrow we go on an official training mission for three years."

"**Three years stuck with you and a perverted old man, sounds like a day in the park." **Kyubi said in sarcasm.

"Come on, it's either that or be captured by psychotic rogue ninja who want to use you like an animal." Naruto reminded him.

"**Good point,"** Kyubi sighed, **"And I've decided I may give you greater access to my power, but be warned it will have nasty affects on your body so I suggest you use it only in dire situations."**

"Arigato Kyubi, and I'll make sure of it, goodnight." Naruto fell asleep for tomorrow he has a big day.

The very next morning at Konoha's gates, Naruto stood next to Jiraiya with a backpack on. While seeing him off was Tsunade, Shizune, Sarutobi, the Jonin Senseis, Anko, the rookies, the Breed, Yukina, Virgil, Richie, Adam, Shenice, Iruka, Ayame, Teuchi, and Hana Inuzuka, "Well guys this is it," Naruto began, "Itachi went back to the Akatsuki and is still doing his part to help us."

Tenten, Hanabi, and Hinata glomped Naruto, "We're going to miss you, Naruto." They said together.

"I'll miss you girls too. I want you to train hard and get stronger than before because when I get back we'll be entering a whole new field," Naruto said and looks to all the other rookies, "Same goes for all of you."

"You can count on us, Naruto." Kiba gave him a thumb's up.

"You betcha!" Chouji agreed.

"We shall look forward to your return, Naruto." Lee added, "I shall train twice as hard so that when you get back we can engage in a youthful spar!"

"Look forward to it Bushy Brows." Naruto chuckled.

"It'll sure be quiet around here without you, Naruto." Asuma admitted.

"Yeah, I'll have to get used to not seeing your face around my shop for awhile." Teuchi put in.

"Don't worry you still have Hotstreak, Carmen, and Ferret." Naruto reminded him.

"He's right dad." Ayame agreed while smiling at Hotstreak who blushed.

Naruto pounded it with the Breed, Virgil, and Richie, "Thanks for all you've done for me guys."

"Anytime brother, and don't you worry about your crib we'll take care of it." Ebon assured him.

"Why do I feel like that's not so assuring?" Naruto asked himself.

"Never mind that, point is we'll take care of everything while you're gone, mon." Kangor replied.

"Yeah you can count on us." Ferret assured him.

Naruto smiled and looked at Anko and Hana, "Take care of these two while I'm gone."

"Sure thing, Naruto." Hana replied.

"We'll do what we can." Anko replies looking at Kangor with her crazed look which got him sweating.

Naruto squat down to Yukina's height and spoke to her, "Daddy's going on a little trip Yukina, can you be a big brave girl for both of us?"

"You got it pop!" Yukina gave him a thumb's up.

"That's my girl, come here give me a kiss!" Naruto said as she pecked him on the cheek.

Naruto looked to Sarutobi and Iruka, "Among the first people to treat me like a person were you two. Jiji I won't let you down and Iruka-sensei, thanks for all you've taught me at the academy."

"You're welcome Naruto, now go out there and show the ninja world what you're made of." Iruka encouraged him.

"Yes Naruto, it's time you've stepped up from the shinobi you are now to the greater one you will become." Sarutobi encouraged him.

"Thanks guys." Naruto smiled.

Tsunade approached, "Jiraiya, Naruto, your training mission begins now, I expect your return in three years understand?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." Both replied.

Tsunade smiled, "You boys got a job to do so move out, and best of luck."

"Hai!" they replied as they turned to walk off.

Naruto who was a mile away from the gates looked back, "Don't you worry dad, I'll come back and keep our home safe, count on it!" he said as he and Jiraiya continued walking off.

_And thus a plot comes to an end, but where one ends another shall begin just the same. Naruto knows his path and he shall continue to follow it both as a ninja and a Meta-Human, for both talents he will need to face the obstacles that will find him._

**(And there's the chapter. I know I added Obito as part of the group that died, but I'm keeping it that way, because of what I really have planned for another fic I have in mind. See you next time where the Shippuden series of the fic begins.)**


	44. Bang Baby Comeback

**(And here's my next chapter everyone.)**

_Three years had passed since Naruto Namikaze; Bang Baby Shinobi of the village of Konoha left on his training mission with Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin. Now he's ready to take on more dangerous obstacles than he's ever encountered during his beginning years as a ninja. But the question is… Is he ready to undertake them? Let's find out._

One morning by the village gates of Konoha, Izumo and Kotetsu were on monitoring patrol of the village gates, "Another regular morning as usual." Izumo said while yawning.

"I know, at least we get one of the easiest jobs here in the village." Kotetsu agreed while kicking back.

Suddenly the two started hearing music in the distance. They looked up ahead seeing a figure who was leaping his way to the village gates dressed in a crimson red cloak that was waving out in the wind, along with a black sleeveless shirt, black boots that covered giant sized feet, blue jeans, and dark tinted sunglasses over his eyes. But the features that caught their attention the most was a Konoha headband tied around his arm, his blonde hair that waved in the wind, and three whisker marks on both his cheeks, "This is how we roll, everybody watch it here we go! Go!" the figure sang as he leaped, "This is how we roll! Come on!" he grunts a few times, "This is how we roll! Go! Go! This is how we roll!"

The figure leaped through the village gates and continued into the village, leaving the two Chunin shocked and wide eyed, "Izumo wasn't that?"

"No doubt about it." Izumo smirked until they looked back at the gate seeing Jiraiya of the Sannin rush to the entrance out of breathe.

"Lord Jiraiya?" Kotetsu asked.

Jiraiya panted, "That gaki has to learn not everyone can keep up with him."

Indeed the figure was Naruto Namikaze, now taller and a real eye catch. He landed in the district of the village shrinking his feet back to regular size and he walked the rest of the way, "Man Konoha looks amazing, it's like I never left home," Naruto said, until he looked up into the distance and saw on the Hokage mountain right next to his father's head statue was a carving of the Godaime Hokage Tsunade of the Sannin, "Well what do you know baa-san's face was added to the mountain while I was away. Well it'll be just a matter of time before my face will be carved up there."

Suddenly he heard gurgling sound and realized it was his stomach, "Better grab some grub, and I got only one place in mind." He smiled as he walked down the district of the village and was ignoring the looks he was getting. There were confused looks from the men, and looks of lust coming from the ladies, but he pressed on until he stopped in front of his old favorite ramen stand, "Ichiraku Ramen, man it smells good, well here I go." Naruto walked up and entered.

"Morning," Teuchi the ramen chef greets, "What can I getcha?"

"Yo Teuchi, remember me?" Naruto asked before removing his sunglasses revealing his blue eyes.

"Naruto?" Teuchi gasped and chuckled with joy, "As if I live and breathe it is you, Naruto!"

"Been a long time guys." Naruto said as Ayame looked back to see him.

"Naruto? You've grown." She gasped.

"Three years does that to a guy, Ayame." Naruto said taking a seat on a stool.

"Hotstreak, look whose back!" Ayame called to the back.

Coming out from the back was Hotstreak the pyromancer Meta-Human, the only differences with him was that he stopped wearing his pants all saggy, and he spouted a bigger red goatee rather than the small path of hair he had before. Hotstreak saw who was sitting at the counter and gasped, "Naruto?"

"How's it going, Hotstreak?" Naruto asked and the two pound it.

"Man it's been a long time since I've seen you, you don't look too bad." Hotstreak said in excitement.

"Same to you, I see you finally fixed your pants." Naruto joked.

"It was Ayame's best interest." Hotstreak answered knowing the times she asked him to fix them.

"Well Naruto here ya go, on the house." Teuchi presented him a bowl of specially made ramen with all the toppings.

"Thanks Teuchi, I've missed your ramen," Naruto said as he begun to eat and told the three about the majority of his training. When he finished Hotstreak was let off of work and walked with Naruto throughout the village, "So you got a job at Ichiraku, Hotstreak?"

"Yup, it's given me more time to bond with Ayame. Plus I never knew I could be this good at making ramen." Hotstreak said as he walked.

"So how's the rest of the Breed doing while I was away?" Naruto inquired.

"They're all doing great. Some of them even set up their own businesses right in the village." Hotstreak answered.

"Do tell." Naruto said in interest.

"Well Ebon's opened up his own casino in the village; he's made quite a profit off of it," Hotstreak started, "Plus Tsunade always takes whatever chance she can to sneak out of the office and go gambling there." He chuckled.

"She ever win a jackpot?" Naruto asked knowing the answer already.

"Nope." Hotstreak replied.

"Thought so." Naruto knew it.

"Anyway Onyx also has a job at Ebon's casino as well, he's the security guard."

"He ever had to throw anyone out?" Naruto asked.

"Only if they were overly smashed or causing trouble with others," Hotstreak admitted and continued, "Shiv started his own joke and gag shop, Konohamaru's his best customer. Plus Shizune and he have really gotten along fine while you were away."

"I'll bet." Naruto believed him.

"Kangor owns his own footwear shop for the locals who want more than just sandals. He even made his own design sneaker 'The Roos'."

"And how's he and Anko?" Naruto asked even more curious.

"That woman can't keep her hands off him," Hotstreak laughed. "Anyway Ferret owns his own cologne and perfume store. Let me tell you the cologne he makes will make any guy smell like every woman's dream. Plus his perfumes make the ladies smell sweet, trust me Ayame wears it. Plus he's also seeing Hana of the Inuzuka's, while Kiba still hasn't gotten used to it."

Naruto laughed at his old fellow student's misfortune, "Talon and Puff meanwhile have been working at Yamanaka florists for some time now. They've really bonded well with Ino. Plus the flower's Talon brings home really makes your house smell like a garden."

"That'll sure get rid of any unfortunate smells," Naruto joked and they both laugh, "Now what about Carmen?" he wondered.

"Carmen now works as a chef at the BBQ hut that squad 10 goes to," Hotstreak answered, "With a job like that he's allowed to finish leftovers."

"That's Carmen for you," Naruto smiled and looked at Hotstreak again, "So how're my three juicy treats?"

"Well while you were away, Tenten, Hanabi, and Hinata moved up to the rank of Chunin, same as Shino, and Sakura, while Shikamaru and Neji are now Jonins just like you, Naruto."

"Wow looks like we've all moved past the genin rank now," Naruto said, "Also how's my little girl?"

"Yukina? Boy let me tall ya it wasn't easy raising her while you were away. She's got your attitude, and tendency to be mischief." Hotstreak explained.

"You don't say?" Naruto asked smiling while crossing his arms.

"Well I assume this is where you were headed?" Hotstreak asked Naruto who looked up and saw they were right outside the administration building.

"Yup, thanks for keeping me company up to here, Hotstreak." Naruto thanked him.

"No prob, come on I'll bet she's dying to see you again." Hotstreak joked as they went inside and to the office.

They knocked on the door and are allowed in. Upon entering they see Tsunade at her desk, Shizune standing beside her and Jiraiya as well, "Naruto." Tsunade squinted her eyes at the blonde ninja.

"Baasan." Naruto smirked ignoring her look.

"You were supposed to have shown up here with Jiraiya half an hour ago." Tsunade said firmly.

"What can I say I was so caught up in seeing the village again I lost track of time." Naruto chuckled.

Tsunade frowned and jumped from her desk grabbing the front collar of Naruto's cloak, "You think that this is something to laugh about, Gaki?" she said giving him a scary face which got Shizune, Hotstreak, and Jiraiya terrified.

Naruto looked freaked but still spoke, "Could you not wrinkle my cloak please I just bought it." He asked nervously.

"I'll do worse to your cloak when I'm through with you!" Tsunade shouted pointing her finger in a flicking position to his forehead.

"OH KAMI!" Naruto screamed before closing his eyes. Suddenly he felt something soft against his forehead. He opened his eyes seeing her pecking his forehead like before three years ago.

Tsunade removed her lips from his forehead and smiled, "I missed you, you goofball!"

Naruto smiled, "Well I missed you and everyone else more."

Tsunade returned to her desk as Naruto and Jiraiya stand before her, "Now Jiraiya told me about what's been happening while you were on absence."

"Everything?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, including your encounter with the Akatsuki again," Tsunade says folding her hands, "And these were two new ones you've never had contact before in the past?"

"Yes baasan, one was Sasori of the Red Sands, and the second was Deidara from Iwa." Naruto explained.

"Now explain how you two were able to defeat them?" Tsunade asked.

"Well during our travels about a year ago we went to see Gaara the new Kazekage of Suna," Naruto explained, "While we were there we discovered one of Suna's council members was in fact a spy for Sasori. Because of that the two members were able to enter Sun with no difficulty. They caught Gaara and attempted to make it to a location where they could extract Shukaku from him."

"We managed to catch up with both of them in the desert outside Suna, and got Gaara out of their clutches, but keeping his body away from them wasn't easy." Jiraiya continued.

"Sasori's reputation as the true puppet master wasn't a fluke at all," Naruto added, "The majority of his puppets contained loads of stuff from weapons to poisons. Even when I destroyed his outer shell the Hiruko puppet he still had his true puppet form which was what Itachi's notes said; he was a human replicated puppet version of himself. His strongest puppet was that of the Sandaime Kazekage, I say that because of the Kazekage's Kekkei Genkai Santetsu. If it weren't for my Sharingan I wouldn't have been able to avoid all that iron sand, because if I was struck with them I woulda been poisoned and killed."

"After Sasori was defeated we sent his puppet body back to Suna to be looked at." Jiraiya continued.

"And what about Deidara?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Well he wasn't exactly a walk in the park like Sasori was either," Naruto began, "From the ability to turn clay into bombs was 'explosive' as he said. But anyway he went from one type of big bomb after another. But with my Sharingan and Kyubi's power I was able to avoid his bombs to an extent, however the sight of the Sharingan drove him madder and madder because of the loathing he has for Itachi."

"So what happened?" Shizune asks worried.

"After he pulled off every clay bomb art he could think of he decided to pull off his so called 'greatest work of art' which was by self destructing his own body," Naruto answered.

"The explosion covered about a ten kilometer radius of the area, making it inescapable." Jiraiya says.

"So then how did you two escape?" Tsunade asked demanding.

"I left behind one of the toads in Suna and had him use the reverse summon technique to transport us back to Suna, thus escaping the explosion." Jiraiya explained.

"So you two barely made it out alive?" Shizune asked in worry.

"Yeah, and I definitely wouldn't want to go through their tricks again." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah they all sounded like close calls." Hotstreak noted.

"Yup, but I got something to remember them by." Naruto said holding out two rings each with a kanji on it, one was the kanji for Sei meaning Blue-Green and the second kanji read Tama or Sphere.

"You got their rings?" Hotstreak asked.

"Yup, two down, and seven to go." Naruto smirked.

A few hours later Naruto was returning back to the mansion that still looked in better shape than before, "Seems the Breed's been keeping the place looking in better shape like they said they would," He entered the place but it was dark inside, "Oh man where's the light switch?" he asked as he searched for it.

Suddenly the lights shot on the and sound of party poppers started popping which surprised Naruto, "Surprise! Welcome home, Naruto!" the people cheered.

Naruto was in shock, inside his lounge room was all his old friends, Kakashi, Sakura, Asuma, Kurenai, their squads, the Breed, Virgil, Richie, Adam, Shenice, Jiraiya, Shizune, Anko, Tsunade, Hana, Ayame, Teuchi, Yukina, and Iruka, "Naruto you're back!" The Meta-Humans cheered as they all rushed over.

Naruto studied them and noticed they all looked remarkable the same in appearance but still taller, and more mature, same with Virgil, Richie who now wore contacts, Adam, and Shenice, "How's it going home ninja?" Ebon asked as they pound it.

"Never better, Ebon."

"Looking smooth, Naruto." Shiv said as they high fived.

"Right back at ya, Shiv."

"You sure grew mon, even taller from before." Kangor said as they shook.

"What can I say Kangor, I hit a growth spurt."

"It's great to see you again, Nar." Carmen and Naruto belly bumped.

"Likewise Carmen, hey have you lost weight?"

"Hmm, couple pounds."

"It's been quiet around here without you, Naruto. Whew you smell like sweat. Been training?" Ferret asked.

"You know it, Ferret."

"Here take this it's my best selling cologne." Ferret handed him a bottle of cologne with Naruto's picture on it and labeled 'Ode de Namikaze'.

"Arigato."

"You've sure kept up your appearance Nar, I like it." Puff smirked.

"Thanks Puff."

"It's good to see you again Naruto." Talon said giving him a hug.

"Likewise Talon and I like what you've done with your hair." Naruto says seeing Talon had her hair out of her ponytail.

"Thanks." Talon blushed.

"Well Naruto you'll be happy to see me and the guys have kept your home in shape while you were away." Onyx explained.

"I can see that Onyx, and thanks."

Virgil, Richie, Shenice, and Adam approached him, and Naruto pounded it with Virge and Rich, shook hands with Adam and got a hug from Shenice, "Nar you're looking better than ever." Virgil said.

"Thanks Virge, you and Richie don't look so bad either."

"Thanks bro." Richie replied.

"NARUTO-KUN!" three voices squeal and emerging from the crowd was Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi doing a three-way tackle him to the ground and kissed him.

"Oh I definitely missed this." Naruto said enjoying his welcome back kisses from his three girls.

He got a good look at them seeing Tenten now sported dark red Chinese pants, and a long white sleeved Chinese shirt. Hinata had her hair grown past her shoulders, and wore blue pants, and a jacket that was light violet with white long sleeves. Hanabi who had to have been 11-12 by now, still had her hair long only done up in a ponytail, wore black shinobi pants, and a violet short sleeved shirt, what Naruto noticed most about Hanabi was that she had started to grow some assets but still not big enough, "Hi girls, I missed you." Naruto said to them.

"We missed you so much, Naruto." Hinata smiled while shedding a happy tear.

"Well relax yourselves ladies your blonde Bang Baby's back." Naruto said standing in a presenting form.

"Daddy!" Yukina came rushing for him. Yukina was about 5 years old by now. She wore a blue skirt, and red shirt, along with a butterfly barrette in her hair that reached her shoulders.

"Hey baby girl, come here give daddy a kiss," Naruto said squatting down to her level and Yukina gave him a kiss and he hugged his daughter. "Look at you, baby you've grown."

"I sure did Daddy, how was your trip?"

"It was long, but seeing you again makes it all worth it." Naruto smiled at Yukina.

"So did you get me anything?" she asked hopefully.

"You know come to think of it," Naruto trailed off reaching into his cloak and pulled out a scroll and opened it up, "Kai!" he called as the scroll released a stuffed Butterfly toy for her.

"Pretty! Daddy I love you!" Yukina squealed as she hugged Naruto again along with her new stuffed butterfly.

"You've sure changed, Naruto." Kiba said as he and the others approach him.

"Come on Kiba not that much has changed."

"Are you kidding Naruto, you look like an Adonis." Ino admitted.

"This coming straight from a girl who couldn't keep her hands of a certain Uchiha." Naruto said with a scowl.

"All in the past, Naruto." Ino replied.

"Ino's right Naruto, it's all been done, and we moved on." Sakura explained.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Naruto smiled and Iruka hugged him next.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto."

"Thanks sensei," Naruto began, "And thank you everyone for this welcome home party."

"Well the party's just the tip Naruto, seeing as how far you've come I'm officially registering you back on as a full time ninja of Konoha." Tsunade smiled.

"Congratulations Naruto." Sarutobi smiled.

"Yeah boss, way to go!" Konohamaru cheered.

"Thanks guys," Naruto smiled and walks around, "You know plenty of things have changed while your dear Meta-Human ninja was away, new village, new ninja, even newer threats…" he started, "But now I'm trained, I'm rested, and I'm ready to show this new ninja world what a Bang Baby ninja is all about!"

"That's what I like to hear." Ebon smirked.

"But I need to know if you; my old sensei's are with me," Naruto says, "Can you please say it to me?" he requested.

"We're with you." The Breed replied.

"Oh come on, a little louder." Naruto requested.

"We're with you!" they replied louder.

Naruto smirked and looked at Talon, and Puff, "Girls?"

"We're with you!" they announced.

Naruto put his hands around Shiv and Kangor who were next to Carmen, Ferret, and Onyx, "Guys?"

"We're with you!" they announced.

Naruto looked at Ebon and Hotstreak, "Ebon, Hotstreak?"

"With ya all the way!" Hotstreak gave him a thumbs up.

"Count me in brotha." Ebon agreed.

"Good, because we're gonna show the ninja world who the top team of all teams really are!" Naruto said jumping onto a coffee table and threw his cloak off which landed into Tenten's possession, and held onto it.

**(And that's the chapter. Naruto's back and ready for a whole new adventure.)**


	45. Christmas Special part 1

**(This is my Christmas special. Even though it's still two months away, this is what came afterwards.)**

It was the 23rd of December in the village of Konoha. Snow blanketed a majority of the village, and even the Hokage monument. Inside the Namikaze mansion, the place was decorated with wreaths, ribbons, lights, holly, etc. In the living room Naruto was using his static electricity power to levitate some glass bulbs onto the ceiling, along with holly while his boom box played Deck the Halls and he sang to it. Following the next verse was Puff, Talon, Shiv, and Ferret who were in the kitchen cooking. Suddenly Onyx and Carmen entered the place carrying a tree while singing as well. Hotstreak who was hanging up some lights on a door frame sung as well followed by Kangor and Ebon who walked in. Naruto saw Yukina and encouraged her to join in. So she sang a bit and soon they all finished the carol before laughing and applauding each other, "Way to go guys, this is what the holidays are all about." Naruto said.

"For real we haven't had a decent holiday in like forever." Hotstreak added.

"Unless you count the one time back when we were in police lockup," Carmen said, "We got a good Christmas dinner."

"It was the same slop they always fed us." Onyx noted.

"Still good." Ferret replied.

"Never mind it guys, point is this year we're having a real holiday." Talon says pulling out a tray of hot fresh cookies.

"For real, and thanks for bringing in the tree guys." Naruto thanked Onyx and Carmen.

"No prob Naruto." Onyx said as he and Carmen put the tree up in a stand.

"Well house decorating is done." Ebon looked around.

"Christmas treats cooked to perfection." Puff added.

"So let's go have some fun in the snow!" Shiv and Yukina cheered all energetic like.

"Well why not?" Naruto looked to the Breed who all looked up for it.

An hour later, Naruto, Yukina, and the Breed were outside in Konoha park having fun in the snow. Everyone was wearing winter clothes, from coats, hats, scarves, gloves, and earmuffs. Ebon was watching as Yukina was building a snowman, and to his surprise it looked a little like him. He approached her and got down to her level, "He looks good, but I think he's missing something."

Yukina in confusion looked at her snowman and back at Ebon, "What's that?"

Ebon widened his body and covered a huge mount of snow and molded it into a snowman shape next to the 'Ebon' snowman and it looked like Yukina, "A friend." Ebon answered Yukina. The girl smiled and hugged Ebon who hugged her back.

As Naruto and Ebon were about to find something else to do they each got nailed with a snowball, "Hey, who threw that?" Ebon and Naruto called out, until they spotted Shiv standing beside Kangor, Ferret, and Hotstreak.

"Oops." Shiv chuckled.

"Oh it's on now." Ebon said gathering up a snowball and threw it causing it to hit Hotstreak.

"Ok Ebon you're toast!" he took some snow and threw his snowball but hit Naruto.

"Ok Hotstreak, you messed with me using the wrong stuff, and that's snow." Naruto warned him and turned his arms into light scooping catapults. He moved his arms forward like wheels, and the scooping arms scooped up snow into snowballs and catapulted them at the opposing side.

"Nice one daddy." Yukina cheered.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks," Naruto describeb himself, "Average ninja, oh no I'm much more than that. I AM THE WIZARD OF BLIZZARD!" he laughed proudly, "NOW RUN YOU LITTLE MOUNTAIN GOATS!"

Yukina tried to throw one but it didn't go as far due to her skills, "Sorry Yukina, better next shot." Carmen chuckled. Yukina frowned and suddenly Carmen got nailed with a giant snowball coming from Yukina who used her Onyx strength.

As Naruto and Yukina dominated the snowball fight, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Hanabi were watching, "Looks girls, kids playing in the snow." Sakura said and they giggled.

Naruto and the others saw them, "Oh hey girls, just getting into some winter fun."

"We can see that." Ino noticed the Breed covered in snow.

"So what're you girls up to this morning?" Shiv asked while dusting the snow off his jacket.

"Just getting some last minute shopping done." Tenten answered.

"Prices are quite remarkable, especially around the holidays." Hanabi noted.

"You girls still coming to my Christmas party tomorrow right?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Try and stop us." Hinata smiled.

"Good, well we'll see you then." Naruto said as the girls walked off.

Kangor had gathered Naruto, Hotstreak, Shiv, and Onyx onto the ice where three barrels were set up, "Ok mon we're gonna try barrel jumping. Just watch me." Kangor instructed while skating back and started skating for the barrels getting enough speed and thanks to his ability he leaped over the barrels doing a flip in the process and landed on the ice safely.

"Kangor you're such a show off." Hotstreak noted.

"I've been blessed with skill, mon." Kangor replied.

"Ok my turn!" Naruto says doing exactly what Kangor did and jumped the barrels.

"Not bad, Naruto." Kangor congratulated him.

"Ok guys, me next!" Shiv did the same, "Here I go!" Shiv jumped the barrels.

"Stand back boys," Hotstreak said doing the same and made the jump, "Success!"

"All right my turn!" Onyx called as he gained distance and skated for the barrels, but as he made the jump he didn't go far enough and crashed on the barrels breaking them.

"Ooh, Onyx you all right?" Naruto asked as they skated to him.

"Nasty fall mon." Kangor admitted.

"I'm all right," Onyx says as they help him up. Later on Onyx skated to the center of the ice and called, "Hey guys, let's play snap the whip!" So they all got into it.

Shiv skated by taking hold of Onyx's hand and they started skating around in a circle, "Oh yeah this is great!" Shiv said in excitement.

Hotstreak skated by taking hold of Shiv, "Gotcha."

"Room for another?" Kangor asked taking a hold of Hotstreak and they continued going around.

Soon Ferret, Carmen, Talon, Puff, Ebon, Naruto, and Yukina linked up from there and they spun around laughing and cheering. "Ok guys on three we break!" Naruto called.

"One!" Ebon called.

"Two!" Hotstreak called.

"Three!" they cried as they all let go and were sent into different directions. Naruto, Ebon, Hotstreak, Talon, and Yukina managed to come to a halt on the ice, while the others flew right into the snow piles.

"Wild!" Shiv called and they all cheered.

Meanwhile back at the Namikaze mansion hours later, Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi came by and were helping the guys set up a table for tomorrow night, "Ok this looks about right." Hinata said as she straightened out some plates on the huge table.

Naruto heard the doorbell ring, "I'll get it." He answered the door and saw Jiraiya, "Merry Christmas!"

"Sensei!" Naruto cried.

"Hey Naruto!" Jiraiya and his student have a tender hug.

"What a surprise to see you back from your mission."

"You didn't think I'd let my student spend the holidays without his sensei did you?" Jiraiya asked rhetorically.

"Never crossed my mind." Naruto answered.

"And guess what you got even more guests." Jiraiya added.

"What?" Naruto gasps in surprise.

Walking inside was Virgil, Richie, Adam, the Hawkins, the Foley's, Daisy, Frieda, and their parents as well, "Merry Christmas Naruto." Virgil and he pound it.

"Right back at you guys." Naruto smiled.

The Foleys looked around the mansion and Richie's father looks to Naruto, "Pretty nice joint you got here."

"Thanks Mr. F. I do what I can to make it looking great." Naruto replied. He summoned some Kage Bunshins that took the guests coats and they were shown into the house.

Naruto smiled as they got to know the place and Yukina stood beside her father. "Pretty great huh Yuki?"

"Yeah dad and there sure is a lot of us here." Yukina said in wonder.

"Yup, at time's like this it's the best for family and friends to come together." Naruto says holding his daughter close and as they began singing Jingle bells. Suddenly rock music was heard. The two looked into the living room seeing Ebon, Hotstreak, Carmen, Shiv, Kangor, and Onyx playing instruments that Adam had given Naruto years ago. Ebon was on keyboard, Carmen on drums, Shiv, Hotstreak, and Kangor on guitar, while Onyx was on sax. They were jamming to the tune Jingle Bell Rock while everyone who was there listened in, "That's the Jingle Bell Rock!" Carmen shouted in joy while holding his drum sticks up in the air. The crowd inside the mansion cheered at their performance while Naruto watched from the hallway and smiles.

"This is gonna be the best Christmas ever." Naruto said.

"**For real kit."** Kyubi agreed.

**(And that's part one. Stay tuned for next time.)**


	46. Christmas Special part 2

**(And here's part two guys.)**

It was Christmas Eve morning the very next day, and the guests who arrived early had bunked in Naruto mansion so they could continue helping with the preparations. But when morning came everyone was sitting down to breakfast, where Carmen had whipped up flapjacks for everybody, "This is some good stuff, Carmen." Robert said as he ate.

"Thank you Mr. H, I've always had natural talent for cooking." Carmen replied as he walked by wearing a chef hat and apron.

"Yeah only so you can eat." Shiv joked.

"Laugh it up, Shiv." Carmen replied.

"Yeah Shiv, you should try my sister's cooking." Virgil jokes.

"Virgil." Sharon frowned.

"Ah this is what it's all about being with your friends and family." Naruto said looking at everyone sitting around like a family.

"So Naruto, what else needs to be done before tonight?" Ebon asked and he finished his plate.

"Well Ebon, we still need a few more supplies and a load of firewood as well." Naruto explained as he cleaned his plate.

"If it's shopping you want done, leave it to us." Daisy said as she, Frieda, their mothers, Richie's mom, Talon, Shenice, and Puff gathered together.

"Ok that's taken care of, how about you men up for getting some firewood?" Naruto asked the fathers.

"No problem." Mr. Foley agreed.

"Count me in too." Robert added.

Soon the girls were out in the snowy village carrying bags of stuff, "I'd say we got just about plenty of essentials." Frieda noted.

"I'll say." Talon replied.

"It sure has been awhile since you introduced us to that Naruto boy Daisy." Mrs. Watkins says.

"I'll say this much he sure grew taller." Mrs. Foley noted.

"Though it's hard to imagine a boy like him with so many burdens on him." Mrs. Goren pondered.

"We know. Naruto was given a burden the day he was born," Puff added, "He's been through more than anyone could ever imagine, and throughout his life he didn't know why."

"But seeing him like this now is good for him," Talon added, "He's finally living the life that he should've had."

"Well good morning ladies." A voice called.

They turned to see Anko who was leaning against a tree bundled up in a heavier trench coat, "Morning Anko, how's it going?" Talon asked.

"Never better. So you ladies out shopping for the Gaki's party tonight?" Anko asked while putting her arms around Shenice and Daisy.

"You know it." Daisy replied.

"Well mind if I come along with you?" she asked.

"Why not, it's not as much fun without you joining the club." Puff admitted.

"All right!" Anko cheered.

Meanwhile back at the mansion, out back Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Foley, Naruto, and the Male Breed members were helping with chopping wood, "Pull!" Shiv called. Onyx threw some wood to Shiv who sliced it in half.

"All right!" Naruto cheered.

"That's the problem with you kids today you rely too heavily on your Meta-Human powers, you forget what real strength is." Mr. Foley commented as he raised an axe and chopped a piece of wood.

"Way to go dad!" Richie cheered.

"You got good grip on that axe, Foley." Robert noted.

"Thanks, I spent a lot of my time with my old man chopping wood back when I was Richie's age." Richie's father replied.

Soon it was noon, and the girls arrived back from the market with supplies while the guys had brought in all the firewood they chopped, "Well done guys look like we're all set up for tonight." Naruto said as they set up all the rest of the supplies for the feast. Suddenly there was a ring at his doorbell and Naruto answers it. He opened the door revealing Tsunade, Shizune, Sarutobi, Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, Hana, Tsume Inuzuka, the squad Senseis, Konohamaru and his friends, and all of Naruto's ninja pals.

"Hi Naruto, Merry Christmas." Tsunade greeted him as they entered.

"Hi guys glad you could make it." Naruto said greeting each of them inside and had his clones take their jackets.

Naruto was about to follow him until, "Naruto." A familiar voice said.

Naruto turned and saw standing in the doorway was the Suna sibs, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, "Hey G, Kankuro, Temari welcome," Naruto hugged each of them and showed them inside, "Must've been a long travel for you guys."

"To be with my best friend and his new family is worth it." Gaara replied.

Yukina looked over, "Uncles Gaara and Kankuro, Auntie Temari." She rushed and hugged them.

"Hey how's our little niece?" Kankuro asked as he patted her head.

"Great." She replied.

Temari spotted Shikamaru, "Hey Shika!" she waved.

Shikamaru sighed, "Oh boy."

So the sibs were shown in where they were introduced to the majority of the others from Dakota, "So you're a puppeteer, Kankuro?" Mr. Hawkins asked.

"Well a certain kind of puppeteer, here how about a show?" Kankuro offered and they all looked interested.

Kankuro took out two summoning scrolls and unsealed them revealing to be Karasu and a humanoid puppet with red hair, "What's with the red head puppet mon?" Kangor asked.

"That Kangor used to be Sasori of the Red Sands, before me and Ero-sennin took care of him." Naruto explained.

"Yeah, thanks again for him Naruto." Kankuro said as he readied his chakra strings and had the two puppets put on a show.

"Hey Sasori, how's the weather outside?" Karasu asked.

"It's cold." Sasori answered.

"How cold is it?" Karasu asked.

"It's so cold, that when I looked inside my refrigerator, there was a polar bear inside trying to keep warm." Sasori answered causing the audience to chuckle.

"Hey you wanna know about the time when Kankuro was putting my pieces back together?" Karasu asked.

"What happened?" Sasori asked curiously.

"He ended up putting my legs where my arms shoulda been, I had to walk on all of my hands." Karasu answered humorously.

The crowd laughed as well as Kankuro who remarked, "I totally did though."

"Now there's an act that should be played at Dakota mall." Sharon chuckled.

Then the doorbell rung and Naruto hurried to the door and answered it revealing it to be Alucard, Ren, and Nindroid, "Naruto!" Alucard called.

"Happy Holidays." Ren greeted him.

"Alucard, Ren, Nindroid, you guys made it." Naruto hugged the three.

"Thanks to this new portal generator I just had installed getting here was easy." The robotic ninja said while patting his armor.

"Well come on in, the fun's just started." Naruto said showing them in.

"Hey guys we made it." Ren called to everyone.

"Bout time to." Ebon added.

"Everyone this is Nindroid; the robotic ninja, Alucard the vampire Meta-Human, and Ren aka Animorph." Virgil introduced them.

Ren smiled and pat the giant Akamaru who relaxed at her petting, "Wow you must be really good with animals." Kiba noted.

"Oh I am." Ren answered.

"Wait a minute; did you say Alucard is a Vampire?" Ino asked looking at the Meta-Human who was wearing tinted snow goggles instead of sunglasses.

Alucard approached, "Yup, but relax I'm not as hooked up on blood like regular vampires. All thanks to this." He motioned to his blood collar.

"And trust me," Ren added, "You wouldn't want to see him on a blood craving." She joked making Alucard eyeball her.

"So what's your story?" Chouji asked Nindroid.

"I was originally a robot designed by a man named Edwin Alva to assist soldiers in war." He explained.

"This Alva sounds just as worse as Danzo." Sarutobi said frowning at how Danzo wanted to make Naruto into a living weapon.

"Though I was kidnapped and used by two snobby geniuses for their own gain," he continued, "But thanks to Naruto and Gear reprogramming me I have a mind of my own."

"So what have you been doing?" Hotstreak asked.

"Well after I took off I traveled from cities to countries all across the US." Nindroid explained, "I've helped anybody whenever they were in a state of problem, and they were most grateful."

"See, you're already finding a place in the world." Virgil said.

About ten minutes later, Naruto's doorbell rung again and he hurried to the door and opens it and to his most shocking surprise stood the J-League, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Superman, Hawk Girl, and Flash, along with three others two appearing to younger adults, and one being a thirteen year old. The tallest one wore a black suit and mask with a picture of a blue wing spread bird on the chest area. The second one was a girl who wore a female version of the bat suit. The third one has a red outfit with black gloves, boots, and a cape along with a mask, "Naruto." Batman greeted him.

"Batman, guys?" Naruto asked in amaze.

"Hey Naruto, how's it going?" Flash asked.

"Great, I didn't think you guys would actually come." Naruto said feeling flabbergasted.

"We have our other members to keep track of the galaxy while we're away." Wonder Woman explained.

"Plus it was easy to get to this dimension thanks to our own portal." Lantern explained.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought three other guests," Batman motioned to the three ones behind him, "This is Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl."

"Nice to meet ya kid." Nightwing greeted Naruto with a handshake.

"Batman's told us a lot about you." Batgirl shook Naruto's hand.

"Says you got quite a lot of potential." Robin added as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Well Batman's told me a lot about you guys as well." Naruto replied as he showed them all in.

"Hey guys welcome." Virgil greeted them as they all saw the J-League enter the living room.

"Everybody meet the Justice League," Naruto introduced them, "Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Haw Girl, Superman, Robin, Nightwing, and Batgirl."

"Justice League?" The Breed gasped, mainly Hotstreak, Shiv, Puff, Onyx, Kangor, Talon, and Carmen considering they were the ones who went up against the legendary superheroes.

"What're you guys doing here?" Flash asked as the League got ready to attack, but Naruto blocked them off.

"Ease up guys, they're with me." Naruto explained.

"He's telling the truth." Virgil replied backing him up.

The League looks at the Meta-Humans who looked like they had no intention of causing problems. "Very well we believe you." Batman replied as they sat down and joined the celebration.

Soon the adults, mainly Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, Lantern, Flash, Robert, Mr. Foley, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Ebon, and surprisingly Yukina were playing poker. Naruto watched by remembering that Ebon and Hotstreak taught her about gambling while he was away, and she had such a lucky streak, "Ok guys last round final draw." Ebon said as they collect their cards and everyone looked them over.

The senseis folded along with Flash, Lantern, Robert and Foley. So Jiraiya, Yukina, Tsunade, and Ebon being the only ones left, look at each other seeing if they are giving any signs that could give them away, "Ok chumps I raise you this much." Ebon slid a wad of cash into the pile.

"Very good Ebon," Jiraiya admitted, "I raise this much." Jiraiya set in more cash than Ebon did.

"I know when I'm beaten, I'm done." Ebon folded his cards.

"I'm out to." Tsunade sighed.

"Well kid it's you and me." Jiraiya eyed Yukina.

"Bring it on Ero-Jiji." Yukina said which got the guys chuckling and Jiraiya embarrassed.

"I wish Naruto didn't teach her to call me that," Jiraiya moaned. So the players who were out watched as the two were ready to throw their hand down, "Ok Yuki Three Kings, read em and weep." Jiraiya threw down his hand revealing three kings, a five of diamonds, and a nine of spades. He reaches for the cash in the center, until Yukina stopped him.

"Not so fast old man, four aces." Yukina says showing her hand revealing all four aces, a Jack, and a three of clubs.

"No way." Flash gasped in shock.

"How did she?" Robert wondered.

"Me and Hotstreak taught her everything about the game," Ebon explained, "Though she has surpassed us."

"That's my little girl." Naruto said while patting Yukina's head and she giggled.

Naruto heard the door and rushed for it, he opens it revealing to be the old mist ninja Haku, "Naruto, Merry Christmas." Haku greeted him.

"Merry Christmas Haku," Naruto hugged him and showed him inside so he could join the party. Naruto looked all around seeing everybody, "This is exactly what it's all about being together with friends and family."

Everyone nodded in agreement, until an unknown voice perks up, "I'll say son."

Naruto gasped as they all look around until a light shined down and appearing before them was Minato, Kushina, Jean Hawkins, Ryan Evans, Sakumo, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Zabuza, Dan, and Nawaki in the flesh, "Mom, Dad?" Naruto gasped.

"Dad?" Kakashi, Ebon, and Adam gasp.

"Mom/Jean?" The Hawkins gasp.

"Sasuke?" Sakura gasped.

"Orochimaru?" Jiraiya and Sarutobi gasp.

"Dan, Nawaki?" Tsunade gasped.

"Zabuza?" Haku gasped.

"Hello everyone, Merry Christmas." Minato greeted them.

"But how is this possible? I didn't activate the Jutsu." Naruto was confused.

"You didn't have to sweetie," Kushina began, "Your father made a pact with Kami allowing us to come here for the holidays." she explained as she and Minato hugged their son.

"Including Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked.

"You can relax, Jiraiya. I don't have any of my abilities anymore. Besides Kami can sense what goes on so I can't even consider doing anything bad," Orochimaru explained, "Plus I'm not even in the mood to do so."

"Well the more the merrier, welcome to the party." Ebon welcomed them as he and Adam hugged their father.

Haku shed tears as he saw Zabuza, "Oh Zabuza!" he hugged his old father figure.

"Haku, it's so good to see you," Zabuza hugged him. "You know I always thought I'd never make it to where those who've done good go, but what do you know I did make it there after all."

"And I'm glad you did." Haku smiled happily.

Soon they were all talking over certain stories of their lives, "I see Bruce, you and Dick went through a lot in your childhoods," Sasuke said looking at Batman and Nightwing, "I can sure relate."

"Except we channeled our anger to something else rather than vengeance." Batman replied.

"I know," Sasuke admitted in guilt, "I really shouldn't have gone that far. My heart said not to, but I listened to my head."

"What matters now Sasuke is that you learned from it," Sakura comforted him, "Now you are able to rest in peace."

"You're right." Sasuke smiled.

An hour later, they were all watching the ending of It's a Wonderful Life thanks to a special Cable Box Naruto and Gear developed. It allowed them to watch all stations across the world outside Naruto's world. They were all smiling as the movie ended,

"Wow who woulda thought one man could make such a difference." Sakura said in awe.

"I can relate to him in more ways than one." Naruto replied.

"So can I." Batman agreed.

"Aren't you glad I introduced this to you years ago?" Nightwing asked Batman who didn't respond.

"Well it was just as heartwarming as A Christmas Carol." Batgirl noted.

"I know, if only Danzo went through what that Scrooge fellow did." Sarutobi said.

"Yeah he probably woulda came out differently." Asuma chuckled.

"Even I can't help but relate to that old miser." Orochimaru admitted with a happy smile.

"And how about those other Christmas Classics we grew up with as kids?" Richie asked.

"Classics." Hotstreak admitted.

"That reindeer with the nose sure looked special." Shikamaru noted.

"Indeed," Shikaku began, "That one little deer proved to make quite a difference even when all the others turned him away."

Nindroid spoke up, "I could relate to that snowman character. While we may not be real, but we still have minds and souls just like all of you regardless as to how we were created."

"Very deep, Nindroid," Naruto replied. Suddenly Naruto looked above him and everyone else gasping. Everyone looked up as well seeing hundreds of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, "Well what do you know." Naruto smiled.

"How?" Ebon asked looking at Naruto who shrugged his shoulders, while Yukina held a smirk to herself which was unnoticed by everyone.

"Well you know what this means." Kushina said as she kissed Minato.

"I sure do." Anko kissed Kangor.

Temari turned to Shikamaru grinning, "No way I pass." Shikamaru said while backing away, but Shiv who was behind him used a light energy arm to push him forward causing his lips to crash onto Temari's.

Shizune then pulled Shiv over so they could kiss. Soon there were kissing all around, Robert & Jean, Richie's Frieda's and Daisy's parents, Kurenai & Asuma, Hana & Ferret, Tsunade & Dan, Ren & Alucard, Hotstreak & Ayame, Batman & Wonder Woman, Lantern & Hawk Girl, Sakura & Sasuke, Virgil & Daisy, Frieda & Richie, Ino & Chouji, Nightwing & Batgirl, Puff & Onyx, Ebon & Talon, Adam & Sharon, and finally to top it off was Naruto getting kisses from Hanabi, Tenten, and Hinata. Suddenly Carmen came out wearing his chef hat and apron, along with oven mitts, while holding a pan with a cooked turkey inside it, "Ok guys dinner." Carmen called them over.

Soon everyone takes a place at the Namikaze dinner table. Naruto sat at the head of the table with his parents, Hinata, Hanabi, and Tenten sitting closest to him. And all the parents sat next to each other and the lovers as well, "Ok everybody let's say grace," Naruto began as they all folded their hands, "Kami we want to thank you for this delicious meal, and for not only allowing us to be here together with our friends and family, but with new friends as well."

"Amen." They all said.

Naruto then carved the turkey and soon everyone was given some along with the other foods prepared for the feast. Before they could dig in, Ebon stood up holding his glass,

"I'd just like to thank everybody here for the opportunity of letting us join you all for the holidays," Ebon started, "You people here have given us something that me or any of my crew couldn't get back in Dakota, especially after the Big Bang. Love, acceptance, trust, but most importantly a family." Ebon said as he shed some tears.

"Uncle Ebon, are you ok?" Yukina asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Yukina," Ebon sniffled a bit, "I've never felt better in my whole life," He said holding up his glass, "So anyway a toast to friends, family, and everyone else there is."

"Here-here!" they all agreed toasting and soon they started eating like a true family.

While elsewhere far from Konoha inside a small tavern, Itachi and Kisame were sitting inside a booth having a small Christmas dinner which was regular diner food, "Well Kisame I know this isn't much like a feast." Itachi said while pouring Kisame some sake in his saucer.

"It's ok, Itachi. In fact I couldn't as for a better time then sharing a holiday feast with my best friend." Kisame said as he poured some sake into Itachi's saucer.

Itachi smiled as he held his saucer out, "Merry Christmas, Kisame."

Kisame smiled as well, "Merry Christmas, Itachi." He replied as they clinked their saucers together and sip from them.

While in Konoha maximum security prison, Kabuto Yakushi who was dressed in a jailor jumpsuit was sitting in the corner of his cell in the fetal position, until he heard a guard tap his cell, "Yakushi, I have a delivery for you." The guard said.

"What is it?" Kabuto asked not bothering to look up.

"You have a special Christmas meal delivery from an anonymous sender." The guard said while placing a plate of Christmas ham on the floor of his cell and left Kabuto to himself.

Kabuto looked at the meal with delight obviously haven't been given a good meal in awhile. He then spots a card with the ham and reads it, '_Dear Kabuto, it's truly a shame you have to spend the holidays in lock up. Had you learned your lessons before hand you wouldn't be in your situation. Nevertheless you don't deserve to starve on Christmas so I got you this as a token of my gratitude. Kindest Regards, Anonymous.'_

Kabuto smiled, "Naruto." He said as he started eating his Christmas meal.

After the feast was finished they were all sitting around the fireplace as Adam walked up to a keyboard that was set up, "I think this calls for a little entertainment." Adam said as he starts playing the piano.

"Agreed," Haku said as he goes through some hand signs, "Hyouton; Kurisumasu Yuki." He said and soon it started snowing inside the mansion thanks to his Jutsu.

"A white Christmas indoors." Kurenai gasped.

"It's magical." Asuma admitted in awe.

And soon everyone started singing a carol about it being the best Christmas of all. When they finished, Naruto said to all his guests, "Merry Christmas everybody!"

Suddenly they heard sleigh bells coming from outside. Curiously they scrambled outside and looked up into the night sky seeing eight flying reindeer pulling a sleigh, and in the sleigh was a little old big driver dressed in red, "Ho-Ho-Ho, Merry Christmas." The driver called as he flew off into the night. Everyone stood there in nostalgia at the marvelous sight they had just witnessed and knew they would remember it for years to come.

Many years later, numerous children with blue eyes, brown eyes, and Hyuga eyes were sitting by a fireplace as an old man with gray hair, faded whisker marks on his cheeks, and blue eyes sat on a rocking chair in front of them, "And that kids was the story of the greatest Christmas I ever had." The old man finished.

"Thanks for the story Grandpa Naruto." A little girl thanked him.

"Can you tell it again?" a little boy asked him with a smile.

"Sorry kids, but it is past your bedtime, and you better hurry or _he_ might pass you by," Old Naruto explained before shooing them off and they scampered away upstairs to their bedrooms. The old Naruto got off his rocking chair and looked out his window watching the snowfall, "Yes it seems like it was only yesterday." He said as he saw a reflection of his younger self off the moon smiling.

**(And that's the conclusion.)**


	47. Displays of power

**(Welcome to my next update friends.)**

That night when Naruto returned home to Konoha, he was settling in his mansion and was putting some of the stuff he brought back with him away. He exited his bathroom dressed in red and black pajamas, "Man is it good to be home again." Naruto said as he sat on his bed and pulled out the two Akatsuki rings, "The Akatsuki rings sure do look like cool accessories," He puts them on both his middle fingers. He plopped down on his bed and looked upward to his wall seeing a portrait of his father, "Well dad, I'm home and things are gonna be better than before."

"Uh dad?" Yukina asked as she stepped inside.

"Oh Yukina, what's up?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

Yukina walked over and sat by her father, "I just want you to know that while you were away I've also been learning how to use my powers as well just like you did."

"Well good for you. You'll make a fine Meta-Human just like me and your aunts and uncles." Naruto replied while patting her head.

"Thanks dad, and also I want you to be careful," Yukina added, "When I heard you ran into two of those Akatsuki members I was scared for you."

"Don't worry about it. Your pop can take anything that's thrown at him." Naruto comforted her.

"Even so dad, you're not invincible." Yukina pleaded for him to understand.

Naruto sighed knowing that she's right, "I know. That's why I won't go into fighting them alone."

"Arigato daddy, and remember I'm there for you as well." Yukina reminded him.

"I'll keep that in mind," Naruto chuckled, "Now go along to bed." He dismissed her and she went for her room.

Naruto lied down on his bed and fell asleep, loving the fact that he can sleep in his own bed again instead of camping out or in a hotel room. When the sun rose the next morning, Naruto showered and changed before heading to the kitchen where Carmen was cooking up for the Breed and Yukina, "Hey morning Naruto, you're just in time for waffles." Carmen called to him.

"Thanks Carmen, I am starving," Naruto said while taking a seat at the table and Carmen served him some waffles with syrup, "So how's everybody doing this morning?"

"Never better, Nar." Ebon replied.

"Good to hear." Naruto said as he started eating.

"Weather's suppose to be beautiful out, so we may not want to spend it indoors today." Shiv said as he finished his plate.

"Well in that case I won't be indoors today." Naruto answered as he ate.

"Well good choice, because you just got this message." Talon said before handing Naruto a letter.

Naruto took the letter and opened it revealing a message, "Hmm," He began reading it to himself which got everyone's attention. He looked to everyone with a serious look, "It seems I have been challenged by my equal Kakashi to see just how much I have improved during the course of my absence."

"You not thrilled about it?" Hotstreak asked Naruto.

"Oh make no mistake I am thrilled, but something tells me that baasan set this up as her way of testing me," Naruto said as he finished his plate and got up, "Well no sense in denying the request," He dawned his black fingerless gloves before grabbed his red cloak and put it on. Once he dawned his sunglasses he spoke, "Time to roll." he entered a shadow portal.

"Well guys, let's hurry we don't wanna miss him." Puff said and they agreed and headed out as well.

Naruto exited his shadow portal outside the training ground, "Well this is the place," He said and to his shock found Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, the senseis, Homura, Koharu, even all his friends that he grew up with along with numerous clan families.

"Geez and I thought this was gonna be a silent test." Naruto grumbled as he approached and looked at Tsunade who smiled.

"Sorry about this Naruto, but some rumors and secrets don't always stay secret." Tsunade said while glancing at Anko who smiled sheepishly.

Naruto looked to the Breed who had arrived as well, "Did you guys know ahead of time?"

"Yes." They replied.

"And why didn't you tell me?!" Naruto shouted.

"Tsunade threatened us if we told you what was going to happen." Onyx complained.

Naruto sighed, "Ok-ok let's get this over with."

"I'm afraid not until Kakashi shows up." Tsunade answered.

Naruto face faulted, "Well might as well get comfy." Naruto said as he sat down.

About two hours later, Kakashi finally showed up, "You're late." Naruto growled at the cycloptic Jonin.

"Sorry, but I misplaced my favorite mask so I had to travel all the way to the next village to buy a new one." Kakashi eye smiled nervously.

Naruto sighed, "And people actually call you the best."

"Yeah well…" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Ok now that both fighters have arrived we can start." She began as the two approached the arena.

"Well Naruto looks like it's me and you." Kakashi said taking a position.

"So it seems, Kakashi." Naruto said while also taking a position.

"Scared?" Kakashi asked as he revealed his Sharingan eye.

Naruto removed his sunglasses and opened his eyes revealing both Sharingan eyes, "You'd wish."

Tsunade stood and announced to everyone, "Welcome one and all to today's match up against two of Konoha's best and brightest. On your left we have the cycloptic Jonin and mastery of over a hundred Jutsus; Hatake Kakashi," She said as numerous of the Jonin applauded for their fellow Jonin and Tsunade continued, "And on your right we have that blonde Bang baby Shinobi who reached the Jonin rank at age 13, let's hear it for Namikaze Naruto!" Naruto ended up getting more applauds than Kakashi did, but Kakashi didn't seem to care.

"The rules are simple. The first one to give in loses," Tsunade explained the rules, "If both competitors are ready, you may begin!" She announced.

Naruto and Kakashi took off in a fast pace and first went at it using Taijutsu. Naruto back flipped avoiding Kakashi's kick and grew his Onyx arms and Kangor legs, "Now it's on!" Naruto called as he jumped above Kakashi ready to drop kick, "Kangaroo Smash!" he shouted before slamming his foot down. Kakashi evaded and Naruto put a crater in the ground; a crater the size only Tsunade could make.

"Whoa." Kakashi gasped knowing that could've been him.

"His strength has really improved." Asuma gasped as he puffed his cigarette.

"Indeed." Sarutobi agreed.

"That's using your feet mon!" Kangor called.

Naruto back flipped away from the crater and he and Kakashi looked at it, "I'm a lot different from before, Kakashi. Ero Sennin taught me everything I need to know, though some things I taught myself."

"No kidding." Kakashi sweated.

Naruto smirked as he spread his avian wings and flew upward into the sky. He started going through hand signs, "Katon; Fire Shadow Jutsu!" he shouted and blew a stream of fire and shadow much like E-Streak's ability.

Kakashi started going through his own hand signs and summoned a Water Dragon to take on his shadow fire stream which resulted in smokescreen. The crowd gasped seeing the smokescreen shroud the two competitors. As Kakashi struggled to get through the smokescreen, he felt someone right below him so he quickly moved to punch whoever it was but upon contact it poofed away and was a log, "Naruto used kawarimi, what was he planning?"

Kakashi started focusing again as he felt an arm wrap around his leg and he was pulled to the ground and dragged out of the smoke by Naruto using his rubber arm, "Feeling a little tied up?"

"Hardly!" Kakashi replied as he used kawarimi as well.

Naruto braced himself as Kakashi was right behind him ready to deliver a kick. Naruto quickly caught his leg and jammed an electrical charged fist right into Kakashi's chest knocking him upward. Naruto jumped further above him, "Just like with my fight with him." Kiba noticed.

Naruto got ready to slam his big and long leg down for Kakashi a second time, "Kangaroo barrage!" he shouted finally landing a blow on Kakashi.

Kakashi groaned in pain as he fell for the earth but went through some hand signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he summoned his Ninja hounds that caught him on their backs.

"Saved by the dogs," Naruto said as he dove down creating his Energy knives and channeled electricity through them, "Try this!" he sent electrical blade shockwaves for Kakashi who dodged him.

Naruto smirked as Kakashi was right where he wanted him to be. Suddenly Naruto vanished into thin air which confused Kakashi, until he saw below was a marked area and Naruto appeared there and slugged Kakashi with his Onyx strength, "That was sensei's Hiraishin!" Kakashi gasped as he rubbed his face and finally realized that's what Naruto was doing while the smokescreen was still in affect.

"Yup I finally mastered the formula for it." Naruto smirked as he cracked his fingers.

Sarutobi smiled, "Well played Naruto."

"Naruto's giving Kakashi sensei a run for his life." Sakura noted as she watched the fight.

"Even though sensei has mastered over a hundred Jutsus and has Sharingan, Naruto's able to keep up with him having numerous power abilities and two Sharingan eyes." Hanabi added to Sakura's observation.

"I've never seen anybody match Kakashi as much since me." Guy said in awe.

"Naruto's flames of youth burns brightly to match the second best Jonin in the village." Lee ranted and Guys gave his smirk.

Naruto forms a hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouts summoning a dozen clones, "Ok fellas plan C," he ordered his clones and they started generating electricity and they launched it into the sky and the electricity combined to form a giant electrical Naruto.

"This is unexpected." Ebon said as he saw this.

The giant electrical Naruto slammed his fists down on the ground Kakashi was standing on. Kakashi made a jump for it but felt a shock from the thing still in close contact with him. Naruto smirked as he dismissed his clones except for one which started forming chakra in his palm, "Look Naruto's using Rasengan." Hinata gasped.

"Yes but take a closer look." Jiraiya pointed out.

They look to see Naruto's Rasengan looked much bigger than before like it was the size of a basketball, "It's bigger than usual." Chouji gasped.

"Did you teach him that?" Neji asked Jiraiya.

"Yup." Jiraiya smirked.

"Take this Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he shoved it for Kakashi.

Kakashi took the impact but became a log, "That method is getting old, Kakashi." Naruto called in annoyance before conjuring electricity all around his body.

Naruto was magnetizing himself and numerous metal objects around the area was being drawn to him, including the weaponry off of Kakashi and other metal properties on his person such as his headband, and the metal plates on his gloves. It was pulling him out into the open and Naruto smirked, "Gotcha this time!" he pulled out a zap cap and threw it at Kakashi that created a barrier around him.

"I can't get out!" Kakashi shouted while slamming on the barrier.

"Like it?" Naruto asked with a smirk, "I've studied Zabuza's Water Prison Jutsu those years ago and created my own prison technique."

"Well Naruto I guess this means you've won." Kakashi eye smiled as he sat inside the barrier prison.

Tsunade stood up, "The match is over. Naruto is the winner!"

The crowd applauded like wild, especially the Meta-Breed, Naruto's girls, and Yukina.

Naruto released Kakashi and he got up and shook Naruto's hand, "You've really improved a lot Naruto, sensei would be proud of you."

"Coming from you that means a lot." Naruto smiled.

Later on in the afternoon, Naruto and Yukina were outside their home as Naruto decided to see how she's managed to come to grips with her powers, "Ok Yukina show dad what you can do with electricity." Naruto instructed his daughter.

"Ok daddy," Yukina said as her hands started glowing with static electricity. She energized herself and magnetized some kunai together to form a large kunai wheel. She used her power to launch it at a tree leveling it, "How was that daddy?"

"That's perfect, Yuki. You've really been training while I was away." he patted her head.

Yukina smiled, "If you like dad, I've also been working on a new jutsu for you and myself."

"Really tell me all about it." Naruto said in interest.

"Look." Yukina said summoning a clone they started a Rasengan but it seemed to be sparking like the Chidori.

"Is that Rasengan or Chidori?" Naruto gasped seeing the new Jutsu.

Yukina smiled and answered, "Both. I call it the Chidorengan."

"Catchy, what made you decide this?" Naruto asked.

"Well I saw how Ero-Kakashi used Chidori so much and how you use Rasengan. I decided to channel my static electricity like creating a Chidori through the process of forming Rasengan."

"You are such a smart girl." Naruto smiled.

Yukina also pulled out some patches with formulas written in them, "I also created this, a chakra patch," she held one out, "By wearing it you can activate it if you're low on chakra. It'll give you a good boost to help you when Kyubi's chakra is cut off."

"Yukina you are a pure genius just like me and your uncle Gear." Naruto smiled at her.

"Dad you give me too much credit." She replied.

Naruto raised his eyebrows curious about another topic, "So have your uncles been teaching you anything that I should know about?"

"Well uncle Ebon taught me about some of the greatest methods of winning Black Jack at his casino." Yukina answered.

"Ebon." Naruto sighed knowing Ebon and his love of gambling is worse than Tsunade's.

"But most of the time I went to see Papa Sasuke" Yuki added.

Naruto's eyes shot up, "Sasuke, but how?"

"I used your one jutsu while you were gone normally when the others were out and he trained me a little." Yuki explained.

Naruto smiled, "It's good to see Sasuke still cares." Yukina sat back and told her father about what had went on while he was away.

_Hotstreak was teaching Yukina about using the fire ability. Hotstreak was holding fireballs in his fist, "Ok kid, it's all in the ignition," Yukina held her hands out conjuring her own fireballs, "Now launch!" Hotstreak fired his fireballs into the sky and they collide causing an explosion. Yukina does the same resulting in an explosion similar to Hotstreak's, __"__Nice job, couldn't have done better myself," Hotstreak patted her head. Yukina smiled as Hotstreak continued, "Come on let's get some ramen from Auntie Ayame."_

_Yukina looked uneasy, "Actually I've something I have to do I'll meet you there later kay?" she asked with a smile like Naruto's._

_"__Sure thing kid, and keep practicing." Hotstreak patted her head, and headed off._

_Yukina heads inside the mansion and to her room. She took out a scroll that she snuck from Naruto's room while he was off with Jiraiya._

_She unraveled it and performs some hand signs using the soul calling jutsu Naruto's future self developed. Yukina started to glow as did her room. Suddenly the room started molding and Yukina found herself in the spiritual void. She heard footsteps and coming into the light was Sasuke's soul.__The deceased Uchiha looked onto the girl who was like his daughter as well, "Back again, Yukina?" he asked._

_"__Sorry Papa Sasuke." Yukina apologized knowing that she's used this technique before dozens of times._

_Sasuke smiled and kneeled down to her level, "Well I can't blame ya. There are certain Sharingan and fighting abilities only I can teach you," He then touched her head and she looked at him, "Well for my blood daughter I'll do anything for."_

_Yukina smiled and hugged him. Sasuke hugged her back and they began a training exercise. They started off with the basic punches and kicks with one countering the other._

_Sasuke quickly performed the taijutsu move he copied from Lee and sent her into the air with him appearing behind her. As Yukina attempted to move, Sasuke reversed their positions and performed his Shishi Rendan technique, "Sorry to do this!" Sasuke called as he slammed her down. He then saw her turn into a log and gasped, "Kawarimi!"_

_Yukina was airborne still and threw a kunai from behind him. Sasuke quickly deflected it with his own kunai, "I do good?" Yukina asked as they landed on opposite ends._

_Sasuke wiped some sweat, "Not bad, but it's not over!" he gained some distance and threw some shuriken with some wire attached to them._

_Yukina then caught a kunai that slipped out of her sleeve and deflected them, "Sorry papa, but daddy taught me about those kinds of tricks!"_

_Sasuke then smirked, "Fooled you!" he shouted as he tugged the strings revealing even more tripwire and tangled her. He then approached her tied up form and looked her in the eyes, "Never lower your guard even when a ninja's weapon is repelled."_

_"__Yes sir." Yukina replied._

_"__Good," Sasuke smiled as he released her. "By the way what level has your Sharingan reached?" Yukina closed her eyes and opened them revealing the Sharingan that Naruto saw the future her had, the blue area that was supposed to be red. Sasuke noticed she had two commas in her eyes,__"__Perfect, at level two you will be able to copy movements of others."_

_Yukina spoke up, "But what will happen after I reach the final level?"_

_Sasuke looked downhearted, "Obtaining Mangekyo is difficult. There is only one way to acquire it."_

_"__I have to kill my best friend." Yukina spoke in despair at the thought._

_"__That's right," Sasuke nodded. He then touched her head and she looked up, "Only your Uncle Itachi and your own dad have the Mangekyo. Your uncle only did it to protect the village and to keep my out of control family from going too far. As for your dad, I forced him to do it," He said and held Yukina, "But you don't need Mangekyo to be a strong ninja, always remember that."_

_Yukina smiled, "Arigato Papa Sasuke."_

_Sasuke smiled as the jutsu ended and the void was fading back to her room again, and Sasuke's soul vanished. Yukina smiled and headed for Ichiraku's._

Naruto smiled after hearing her story and looked up at the sky, "Arigato Sasuke."

"Naruto?" a voice asked.

Naruto turned seeing Tsunade, Tenten carrying something wrapped in cloth, Hinata, Hanabi, the Breed, and two new figures. One was a boy about his age with white skin, black hair, and wearing black garments, and had a small sword strapped to his back. The second one was an adult man with brown hair, was dressed in a Jonin outfit, and was wearing a forehead protector similar to the Nidaime Hokage's, "Baasan, girls, what's up?" he asked.

"We have some things to discuss about your team arrangements." Tsunade began.

"Team arrangements?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes, while you were away I had registered Ebon and the others as Shinobi of Konoha." Tsunade explained.

Naruto looked to the Breed with shocked eyes, "No kidding?"

"Nope." Ebon answered as he and the breed tied Konoha forehead protectors around their heads.

"Well congrats guys, way to go." Naruto congratulated them.

"And while you were away Naruto," Tenten said walking up to him, "Me and my dad had this weapon especially made for you." She presented him with the cloth covered item.

"Oh Tenten you shouldn't have." Naruto said as he removed the cloth to reveal a Kusanagi sword in a sheath, "A sword?"

"Yup, dad had crafted it just for you and you can use it in combos with your lightning abilities." Tenten explained with a smile.

Naruto smiled and pulled Tenten close, "Come here baby!" he kissed her lips and Tenten blushed. He then spotted Hinata and Hanabi looking disappointed, "Oh come here girls!" he held his arms out. The two Hyuga's jumped into his embrace and kissed him.

"If you're quite finished there's still much to be said." Tsunade cleared her throat.

"So say it already, baasan." Naruto said awaiting her word.

Tsunade looked to him, "During my talk with Jiraiya he had told me about your problem with using Kyubi's chakra." She spoke in seriousness.

"Oh I went four tailed one time!" Naruto replied like it needs to be such a big deal.

"Nevertheless Naruto, this only proves that the seal is weakening." Tsunade explained.

"All right so what do you expect to do about it? Kyubi said he was granting me more use of his power, but we've had some drawbacks for me keeping my conscious clear while passing the third tail state."

"Well I've called in an old professional to help." Tsunade said turning to the adult.

"Nice to meet you Namikaze Naruto, my name is Yamato. I am an Anbu assigned back to regular Jonin." The adult introduced himself.

"Likewise, so he's supposed to help me and Kyubi's charka how?"

"Well first off my Grandfather the Shodaime Hokage had the ability to control the tailed beasts through his Mokuton element," Tsunade began, "During one of Orochimaru's experiments he sought out my grandfather's tissue and infused his genes into the bodies of 60 children he carefully selected. All but one of the children died."

"And that was you?" Naruto asked Yamato who nodded hating to remember that memory.

"Because Yamato has my grandfather's abilities he should be able to help control your Kyubi chakra, just so long as you continue to wear my necklace." Tsunade explained.

"I understand." Naruto nodded.

The pale teen approached with a smile, "Nice to meet you Naruto, I am Sai."

"Don't think I've ever seen you around here before." Naruto said knowing he'd recognize someone like him a mile away.

"Well I was once a Root Anbu under the orders of Danzo." Sai explained.

"Danzo?" Naruto gasped seeing he worked for the war hawk.

"Yes, but after he was disposed of, all of us in the Root Division were freed," Sai explained, "I went on after then to try to get a grip on the humanity that I lost while being raised in the Root Division. It was thanks to you Naruto that I finally remember what it was like to be a human."

"You're welcome?" Naruto replied not sure how to respond.

"Sai had requested that he'd be partnered up with Team Kakashi seeing as how Sasuke has passed on." Tsunade told Naruto.

"You don't say?" Naruto asked as he looked to Sai and extended his hand, "Well welcome to the ranks, Sai."

Sai smiled and shook Naruto's hand, "Arigato Naruto. By the way… How big is your dick?"

About two seconds later Sai was launched into the air and flew halfway across the village all thanks to Naruto, "YOU SICK BASTARD!" Naruto shouted.

Meanwhile far away from the village inside a giant dark cave, there were eight astral projections of eight individuals. The noted feature was the cloud patterns on their bodies,

"Bit lonesome around here without Deidara and Sasori dontcha think?" a projection of Kisame asked.

"Yes I actually miss them as well." A Venus flytrap looking member added.

"Kisame! Zetsu!" the center astral figure scolded them. He appeared to have multiple ripple patterns in his eyes, "We should honor our fellow members for they fought bravely to capture what we're after despite their failures."

"You're right my apologies." Kisame apologized.

One member in the corner was chuckling, "Kisame and Zetsu got in trouble." He mocked in sing song.

"Tobi, you'd be wise to keep your mouth shut." Zetsu scolded him.

"Right, right! Tobi is a good boy." The member known as Tobi said nervously.

"So what do we do now?" another member who had a scythe like weapon on his back asked.

"What we had planned from the beginning," The center one stated, "Capture the nine bijuu at all costs. Especially the Kyubi no Kitsune." He said as the astral form of Itachi remained silent not wanting to say anything.

**(And that's the chapter. See you all next time.)**


	48. Beach Vacation pt 1

**(And here's my first update of the day guys.)**

A whole week passed since Naruto returned from his trip with Jiraiya. During his time back in his home village he spent it on numerous C-Rank missions and training with his friends. One night he was outside his mansion in the back. The full moon shined down on him as he looked up and ahead. He saw numerous leaves were blowing around in the air. The blonde ninja reached behind his back to the long sheath strapped to his back and unsheathed from it the Kusanagi blade that Tenten had made for him. Suddenly faster than the blink of an eye he zipped past all the leaves. Without looking back all the leaves had been cut to ribbons thanks to his attack. He turned around smirking, "This new sword works absolutely perfect." He said until he heard something behind him.

He turned to see he triggered one of his defense mechanoids that he designed to be body guards for his mansion during the night. Naruto smirked as he gripped his Kusanagi tightly before channeling his lightning powers through his blade. He rushed to the mechanoid that started blasting him with its blaster guns. He was closing in on the mechanoid with his charged sword ready to strike, "Static Blade!" he shouted while flying right through the mechanoid. He appeared behind the mechanoid at a distance from it. He sheathed his sword back in its hilt, and with a click of it the mechanoid fell to pieces from numerous slices that Naruto gave it through a fast speed.

He turned around smiling, "Static Blade; the ultimate offense that can cut through anything."

"You really seem to be enjoying that blade of yours Naruto." Kakashi said while leaning against a pillar on Naruto's back porch.

Naruto turned to him knowing he was there the whole time, "Well Tenten crafted it especially to be used in combination with my electric element."

"Just watch how you use that technique, after all ninja have been known to have nasty consequences if they mess up their Jutsus." Kakashi warned him.

"You know you're talking to a Jonin, Kakashi." Naruto reminded him that he's not a genin anymore.

"I know, but it just never hurts to give a good warning," Kakashi started, "You may be a Jonin, but I have been one longer than you have." He reminded the blonde.

"I know," Naruto smiled and yawned, "Well I'm going to bed, goodnight Kakashi." He went inside.

"Goodnight Naruto," Kakashi said as he turned around and saw Naruto's training area was completely torn up from the non-stop training he started ever since he got his new sword, 'Maybe Naruto should take it easy. Despite how much stronger he's gotten he still needs to relax.' He thought as he took off as well.

When morning came the next day, inside the Namikaze mansion in Naruto's room, the blonde himself was still in his king sized bed sleeping with a sleep mask over his eyes.

Talon walked in with a mug of coffee, she approached his bed side, "Rise and Shine Naruto." She said.

Naruto started moaning as he lifted the mask off his eyes, "Talon it's not even noon yet." He moaned.

Talon giggled at Naruto's reaction and sat his mug on his side table, "Here I brewed you some fresh coffee."

"But that'll keep me up all day." Naruto complained as he sat up yawning.

"So how'd last night's exercise go?" Talon asked.

"Perfect the Static Blade strikes again, or did you guys not hear the mechanoid blow up last night?" Naruto asked knowing that had to have woken them up.

"Sound proof walls remember, Naruto?" Talon asked him about how his house was designed.

"Of course." Naruto replied as he took sips from his coffee.

"Well you better get dressed you got company in your living room." Talon explained while heading for his door.

"Who could it be?" Naruto asked as he sets his mug down.

"Well come on." Talon said as she left his room so he could get ready in privacy.

Naruto nevertheless interested as to who was waiting for him, got out of bed, showered and changed. He came downstairs and to his surprise in the living room waiting for him was Virgil Hawkins, Richie Foley, and Adam Evans, along with Tsunade and Shizune, "Hey Naruto." Virgil called.

"Virge, Rich, Adam!" Naruto hurried down and pounded it with his three old pals, "When'd you guys get here?"

"About an hour ago." Richie replied.

"It's good to see you again Naruto, you sure grew." Adam complimented him.

"Thanks, you three are looking great yourselves." Naruto replied.

Ebon who had been sitting on some of the arm chairs and couches spoke up, "Ain't it exciting, the whole Bang-Baby crew back together."

"I'll say Ebon, so what're you guys doing here?" Naruto asked the three.

"Well we figured since you got back about week ago we thought we could come and see you when we had some time off." Virgil said.

"I see." Naruto crossed his arms.

"And we also came here to give you an invitation." Adam added.

"Invitation?" Naruto raised a brow.

"That's right," Richie started, "Adam's invited us out to his summer beach house for a few days, and we want you to join us."

"But I got responsibilities here." Naruto said, until Tsunade spoke up.

"Not to worry, Naruto. Ebon and the others can handle the missions. You just go and have some fun and relax for awhile." The Hokage ordered him.

"What about me?" Yukina asked.

"You're welcomed to Yukina, Tenten, Hanabi, and Hinata as well." Adam assured.

"Hooray!" Yukina cheered and Naruto chuckled.

Soon in Virgil's world a limo was parked outside a beach house resort, and exiting the limo was Virgil, Daisy, Richie, Frieda, Adam, Sharon, Naruto, Yukina, Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi, "Well guys this is it." Adam said as they all checked out the outside of the beach house.

"Wow." Naruto gasped in awe.

"Bet it comes with its own zip code." Virgil joked.

"Virgil." Sharon scolded him.

"Its all right Sharon, I can take a joke," Adam calmed her, "Come on let's settle in."

They entered the beach house and marveled at how luxurious it looked with the glass coffee tables, comfy couches and arm chairs, spiral staircase leading up to the higher levels.

"Oh sweet!" Richie said as he and Virgil checked out the upstairs.

"It's amazing." Daisy said as she and Frieda took a seat on the couch.

Naruto, his daughter, and his girls were already looking at the view from their balcony,

"This is beautiful, I could cry." Hinata said while marveling at the view of the beach.

"Sugoi." Yukina said in awe while looking out as well.

Naruto smiled as he fixed his sunglasses. "This is a vacation."

Later on after they were all settled in, all of them were at the beach with all of them dressed in their swim wear. Virgil was wearing blue swim trunks, Richie wearing green ones, Adam wearing violet, and Naruto wearing black. The girls were in their swimsuits as well, Sharon in a yellow one piece, Daisy was in a red one piece, Frieda was in a blue pink one piece, Tenten was in a leopard styled two piece bikini, Hinata was in a black two piece bikini, Hanabi was in an aqua blue two piece bikini, while Yukina was wearing a blue and violet one piece suit, "Man feel that breeze?" Virgil asked as they all got a bit of breeze.

"Well come on guys beach party!" Richie cheered and they started their fun.

Virgil, Richie, and their girls were in the water splashing around like they were kids, Sharon was sitting in a beach chair reading a magazine, Adam was sitting on a beach blanket in the shade, Yukina was building a nice sand castle while Naruto and his three sweeties were relaxing on their own beach blankets, "Bright sun, clear skies, does it get any better than this girls?" Naruto asked as he kicked back.

"Actually I think it can get a whole lot better Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile.

Naruto looked curious, "Oh really Hinata-Chan, how so?"

Hinata, Tenten and Hanabi lied on their front sides on top of their beach blankets, "Well, like you rubbing us with sun tan oil." Tenten answered seductively as she and the Hyuga sisters unclipped the back of their bikini tops.

"Whoa well uh." Naruto started stammering.

"This would really mean a lot to us, Naruto-kun." Hanabi smiled at him.

Naruto finally got himself together and looked around seeing nobody was close to their spot so he used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and summoned two clones. While he rubbed some oil on Tenten, his clones did Hinata and Hanabi, "Oh Naruto-kun that's absolutely perfect." Tenten moaned as her back was being rubbed.

"Glad you like it." Naruto replied as he continued.

"My back feels absolutely perfect." Hinata moaned as the clone Naruto rubbed the oil on her.

"Mine too, oh I could have you do this to me all day." Hanabi moaned in delight.

Naruto was enjoying this more than the girls were, the soft feeling of their bare backs against his palms was enough to make him wanna get it on with them. Though he refrained himself from doing that kind of stuff in public. He also noticed a lot more young teenage and adult girls were on the beach as well, 'Ero-sennin would kill to be here right now.' he thought.

Meanwhile in the water as Virgil, Richie, and their girls were still swimming around suddenly Richie felt a twinge, "Ah something brushed up against my leg!"

"Watch out or it could be a shark." Virgil joked.

"Very funny, Virgil." Richie scowled.

"Actually Richie rumors about this beach have said that there have been strange aquatic activity in these waters." Frieda replied.

"I don't even wanna hear anything about rumors on vacation." Virgil said as he continued having fun.

While watching them from the water not too far was a great white shark. The shark did a dive back into the water to reveal this white shark had a humanoid body with arms and legs. He swam to a humanoid hammer head shark who appeared to have been waiting for him to show up, "New people?" The human Hammerhead Shark asked the Great White Shark.

The Shark nodded as the Hammerhead one spoke again, "Better tell the boss." He replied and they both swam off.

The sharks swam for miles, until they reached an offshore oil platform with some kind of lab constructed on top of it. Inside the lab an adult man with brown hair dressed in a white lab coat was walking amongst certain large test tubes containing mutant marine like creatures, from octopi, mantas, sharks, eels, fish, and starfish. Soon the door to the lab opens and the scientist looks behind him seeing the two mutant sharks enter, "Report Chomper, Hammerhead." He ordered.

"Sir, the beach resort is active yet again with many tourists and people." The White Shark identified as Chomper answered.

The scientist sighed, "Again those wild rambunctious fools run amok on my research territory."

"I know sir, shall we dispose of them?" Hammerhead the hammerhead shark asked.

He nods, "Please do, after all nobody trespasses on Professor Gil's territory and lives to tell the tale," The two mutant sharks head back out again leaving the professor to himself, "And those who dare cross paths with me, will be shark chow." He looked out through the labs window seeing the resort in the distance.

**(And that's part one of this arc.)**


	49. Beach Vacation pt 2

**(Welcome to part two my friends.)**

As the two mutant sharks were swimming back to the resort, the gang continued partying on the beach. They were playing a game of volleyball with the guys on one side, and the girls on the other, while Yukina acted as referee, "I got it!" Naruto shouted knocking the ball onto the girl's side but Tenten jumped up and spiked it giving the girls a point.

"Nice one, Tenten." Hinata said as they high fived.

"Not so bad yourself, Hinata." Tenten replied.

"Man if I could use my powers I could." Virgil started.

"Virgil that would be cheating." Adam warned him.

"But we're losing." Virgil moaned.

"Deal with it, Virge." Naruto said as the game continued.

The score was soon evened up and when Daisy launched the ball it went out, "And that's out." Yukina called.

"I'll get it!" Virgil headed to get the ball. When he saw it stop he saw a strange foot rested on top of it. He looked up seeing the foot on the ball belonged to the shark mutant known as Chomper with the other mutant Hammerhead behind him, "Either you guys are beach mascots, or this is trouble." Virgil said.

"Trouble indeed, shark bait." Chomper said taking the ball and popped it with his teeth.

Virgil turned and ran back to the guys, "Guys, we got a problem!"

"What problem?" Sharon asked.

"I'll tell you what, them!" Virgil pointed to the shark mutants tearing up the beach, and causing numerous tourists to run for it.

"Whoa, wonder if they're related to Kisame?" Naruto joked.

"No time for that Naruto, we got work to do." Tenten said.

"So let's get ready." Hanabi added.

"You three take cover." Adam ordered Sharon, Daisy, and Frieda as his rubber suit appeared on him.

The girls hurried to cover, while Adam and Naruto went up against the sharks while Virgil and Richie rushed to get into their gear. Adam turned into a rubber ball and tackled Chomper who fell on his butt. Naruto grew his Onyx arms and was grappling with Hammerhead, "Ugh man your breath is rank!" Naruto groaned.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Hammerhead as he started overpowering Naruto's grip.

"Anytime Static!" Naruto said impatiently, until Static and Gear flew in.

"You called?" Static asked.

"Sorry it took so long, had to find a clear spot to change." Gear explained.

"Better late than never." Yukina said as she summoned a fireball and threw it at Hammerhead who lost his grip on Naruto. The blonde ninja tackled Hammerhead in his armadillo shell knocking him into a life guard's watch tower.

"Life guard won't like the way you toppled his watch tower." Naruto joked.

"Yo Nar, a little help over here!" Adam called as he and Yukina were still dealing with Chomper.

Hinata and Hanabi activated their Byakugan's and attacked Chomper away from Adam and Yukina, "Gentle fist Art!" the two call as they went and started jabbing Chomper who was taking blow after blow from the two but kept on fighting.

Tenten was behind the mutant white shark unsealed a chain sickle. She swung one end, while holding the other end and launched it entangling the legs of the mutant, "Gotcha!" She pulled it making him trip.

Hammerhead who woke up came behind Tenten and restrained her making her lose her grip on Chomper who was freed, "Get away from her!" Naruto shouted as he spun kicked Hammerhead with his big feet, and got Tenten out of his clutches.

Static, Gear, and Naruto flew over while throwing what attacks they had at the mutant. Static and Naruto were zapping him with their electrical shocks, while Gear threw a zap cap at him and caught him in the bindings, "Hook, line, and sucker." Gear joked as he and Static high fived.

Chomper collected Hammerhead and headed back to the water, "This isn't the end of this trouts!" he dove into the water with Hammerhead.

"Get back here!" Naruto attempted to go after them but Gear held him back.

"Forget it Naruto, those sharks can swim faster than we could probably fly."

Naruto sighed, "Where'd those guys come from anyway?"

"I don't know." Static says.

"Richie can you sense anything off those two?" Adam asked.

Gear was scanning through his visor as to what backpack picked up from them, "Seems those two were once normal sharks, until they came into contact with human DNA."

"Then someone must've mutated them." Naruto saw a connection.

"Right," Gear replied, "And whoever that someone is, is the brains behind it all."

"So what now?" Yukina asked.

"Wait until they come back," Naruto began, "When they do we'll find out who they're working for."

They all could agree to that and decided to get out of hero gear before somebody questioned them. Meanwhile the mutants were back at the offshore oil platform where their master Professor Gil was scolding them on their failure, "You two couldn't stop a bunch of teens?"

"You don't get it sir these teens had powers that weren't natural." Chomper tried to reason.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the professor asked impatiently.

"I think they might've been some of Dakota's Bang Babies." Hammerhead added.

"Meta-Humans you say?" The professor asked interested, "Well then if we're going to be having those types of tourists on my territory you two will need an extra helping hand," He started as he walked over to a tank containing a mutated squid with extra eye balls and razor sharp teeth, "Or in this case, ten hands." He joked as his squid was moving around wildly wanting to get out, "Very soon my pet, very soon."

Meanwhile back at the beach house, the day had came and went and it was now the evening. The guys were at the beach house with Virgil and Richie in one room checking out the channels on the flat screen TV, "Oh man this must have over a hundred channels." Virgil says flipping through the stations.

"563 to be exact." Richie answers him.

"We should ask Adam to bring us up here more often." Virgil suggested as he kicked back on his big bed.

"Even if we have to force him." Richie joked.

Meanwhile Naruto was sitting on his bed with only his jeans on, while his jacket hung up on back of an arm chair, and his sword rested beside a bureau, "This is definitely a cool suite. I should recommend one of these be places be built in Konoha." He stretched his arms up.

"Naruto-kun." He heard three voices call seductively to him.

Naruto turned to the entrance to the bathroom, and to catch the blonde Jonin's attention was his three hottie girlfriends standing in the doorway dressed in light blue satin bathrobes. They purred at him seductively as he stood there wide eyed. Suddenly in the heat of the moment he burst out "YAI-YAI-YAI!" he made that sound like a screeching monkey.

The girls giggled at his reaction and approached him, "Does this turn you on, Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked as she exposed her bare shoulder for him.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Naruto answered truthfully.

"Why don't we help Naruto-kun relax ladies?" Hanabi suggested.

"Yes let's." Hinata agreed as they strutted forward swinging their hips in a flirtatious manner.

Naruto's heart was pounding like hammer to a nail as they approached him while in his mind Kyubi was snickering, **'Way to go kit seems like you're going to be getting some action tonight.'**

Naruto ignored Kyubi's voice and kept his attention focused on the girls who finally reached him on his bed. Tenten sat on his left side, while Hinata took Naruto's right side, and Hanabi plopped herself in his lap,"Well Naruto-kun, let's see how much you like this." Hinata said as the three girls slipped their robes off their bodies. Naruto's eyes nearly exploded out of their sockets seeing his three girls drop their robes. Tenten had red lingerie on, Hinata had black ones, while Hanabi had a silk blue night gown on.

"Does this please you Naruto-kun?" Hanabi asked leaning her head into his chest.

"Oh I'm pleased all right." Naruto said panting.

"Good because the fun has just started." Tenten said as she and Hinata got behind their blonde guy while Hanabi sat to face him up front.

The weapons mistress and eldest Hyuga heiress started pinching and rolling Naruto's cheeks pleasurably while Hanabi was doing it as well from in front of him. Naruto was smiling in satisfaction and let them do what they please, 'Oh man this feels great.' Naruto thought letting his face get pleasured by his ladies touch.

Tenten and Hinata smirked as they let go of Naruto's face and reached behind their own backs, and unclipped their bras allowing their bosoms to bounce out freely. They held their bras wide out above his head and to Naruto's surprise they rubbed them back and forth on top of his head, while all he could do is look up, 'Whoa boy lucky their not rubber ones or I'd be generating static like crazy.' He thought.

The two dropped their bras to the side and joined Hanabi up front and they sat around his lap, "I'm glad we could have this kind of alone time Naruto-kun." Tenten said while batting her eyes at him.

"So am I." Naruto replied with a trembling body.

Hinata smirked as she pressed herself against his chest, "Well then we should probably get started Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered into his ear.

"Dear Kami yes!" Naruto begged.

"Well ladies you heard him." Tenten grins as she bent over and undid his pants and ripped them off leaving him in red boxer shorts.

Hinata and Tenten finally removed their lower garments leaving them in the buff. Hanabi then removed her nightgown and was bare as well. Naruto's eyes looked them all over, truth be told this was the first time since he got back he was able to see them in their birthday suits. He looked down at his crotch and a bulge in it, "Hanabi, be a good girl and help Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Ok sister." Hanabi replied pulling Naruto's boxers off revealing his erect member.

"Seems he looks ready for fun Naruto-Kun." Tenten said.

"Well I know that, he hasn't seen you girls in three years." Naruto joked.

"Then let's make up for lost times." Tenten said while pressing her assets together as they jiggled.

"Well then Tenten, you're up." Naruto said as she pillowed his dick between her breasts and started rubbing them together.

"Oh yeah that's the spot Tenten, that's the spot all right!" Naruto moans in pleasure. Soon after much rubbing, Naruto couldn't take it anymore, "Ten-Chan, I can't hold it!"

Tenten quickly pulled his member out of her breasts and popped it in her mouth just in time for him to eject. She took it all in and swallowed the lot, "Hmm, you taste good."

"I think I got enough left for another go." Naruto said seeing as he's still hard.

"Hinata you should take it." Hanabi offered.

"Oh- all right." Hinata gave in as she made him pop it inside her and he thrusted in and out.

While inside another room was Daisy, and Frieda who volunteered to let Yukina bunk with the, so Naruto could have some alone time with his girls could hear her moaning. They look at each other, "Probably curl problems." Frieda said thinking that's the reason behind Hinata's moans.

The next morning the guys were back at the beach in their swimwear from before having fun like yesterday. Naruto was letting Yukina and his girls bury him in the sand, "Is this ok dad?" Yukina asked.

"Yup, better to have you do this than your uncle Gaara." Naruto joked.

While in the water, Daisy and Frieda were splashing water at Virgil and Richie who tried blocking it, "Of course you realize this means war." Virgil said as he and Richie were splashing back. They were caught up in the splash war they hadn't noticed ten tentacles slinking around them. Suddenly they grabbed the four by their legs and lifted them up causing them to scream.

"What the?" Naruto gasped as he jumped out of the sand with him as he his girls got defensive.

"What is that?" Sharon gasped.

Emerging from the water was the professor's mutant squid, "A giant squid that's what!" Adam shouted as he went Rubberband Man.

"Let us go!" Virgil shouted zapping the squid causing it to lose its hold on the four. They quickly swam for shore along with other vacationers.

"That's the third mutant there is." Naruto shouted as he summoned his sheathed sword and drew it.

"Say hello to our little friend!" a familiar voice called.

They looked and saw standing on top the squid was Chomper and Hammerhead, "It's those sharks again." Tenten noted.

"And looks like they brought a friend." Daisy added.

"Let's get in the game." Naruto said as he summoned some clones so he could give Virgil and Richie some time to change.

Soon they came back and were flying around attacking the squid with electric blasts and explosives. Tenten unleashed her weapons and launched them at the giant squid which stabbed at it but it still wasn't giving up. Hammerhead spotted Yukina beside Adam and Hinata and got a smirk, "Grab that girl!"

So the squid grabbed Yukina and she cried, "Help!" she tried to break free.

"Let her go!" Naruto screamed while charging for him, but another tentacle swiped him away.

The squid placed Yukina on top of it's head as Chomper threw a fishing net over her that started draining her due to the net being combined with technology, "Adios losers!"

Hammerhead called as the Squid took off back to the ocean with the two sharks and their captive, "Yukina!" Naruto screamed as he pounded the sand, "Dammit!"

"Naruto calm down." Adam put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down?" Naruto shouted as he brushed his hand off, "Those mutants grabbed my daughter and you want me to calm down?"

"Shouting won't solve a thing!" Static raised his voice.

Naruto saw this and calmed himself and looked serious, "We have to go after them!"

"But how can we do that?" Hinata asked.

"Yes we don't even know where they're going." Gear added.

"You don't…" a voice started. They all looked to the side seeing a man emerge from the water. This man was in fact the King of Atlantis and hero of the sea; Aquaman, "But I do."

"Aquaman." Static and Gear gasped.

The king of the sea approached them, "Static, Gear, Rubberband Man, and Shinobi. Batman said you were the closest heroes on land."

"I guess." Adam said.

"What're you doing here?" Static asked him.

"I'm here because of what you just witnessed." Aquaman answered.

"You know those mutants?" Gear asked.

"Yes, they're henchmen to the one who's been causing trouble for this resort for some time now," Aquaman began as he gave them a name, "Professor Gilligan Carp."

"Who?" they asked.

Soon they were sitting outside by a table as Aquaman explained the situation, "Professor Gil Carp was once a marine biologist who studied the field of aquatic life forms. Until it was four years ago he got the idea of mutating sea creatures for his sick experiments," He clenched his fist, "The universities threw him out forbidding his research and experiments, so he went into hiding determined to prove his experiments are a success."

"And you know where he is?" Adam asked.

"He hides out in an offshore oil platform out in the ocean." Aquaman looked out into the ocean, "I originally intended on going after him myself, that is until I saw his squid grab your friend."

"That's right, so any plans you have on going alone, you can forget about it," Naruto said, "That thing grabbed my daughter and I will get her back."

"Right, so you four rookies wanna save the surface world?" Aquaman asked the four Meta-Humans.

"Yes!" they agreed.

Virgil turned to Daisy, Sharon, and Frieda, "You girls wait here where it's safe. We'll go with Aquaman to get Yukina back."

"Right." They nodded.

"Well then let's go!" Aquaman called as they raced to the waters. Aquaman summoned a manta ray to ride on top of, while Static and Naruto summoned their saucers with Adam riding with Static, along with Gear activating his rocket boots and took off over the ocean.

**(There's part two, and now Naruto's teamed up with Aquaman.)**


	50. Beach Vacation Pt 3

**(And here's the finale to the beach arc.)**

As Aquaman rode his manta ray, Naruto flew himself, Hanabi, Tenten, and Hinata on his saucer, alongside Static, Gear, and Rubberband Man. They were nearing the lair of Professor Gil, whose mutants kidnapped Yukina, "So what's the strategy for when we rescue Yukina?" Rubberband Man asked.

"Fight as hard as we can without letting her get harmed." Naruto answered.

"Is that your answer for everything?" Aquaman asked curiously.

"Only in these situations." Naruto replied truthfully.

"Approaching destination." Gear called looking up ahead.

Meanwhile inside the oil platform laboratory, Professor Gil and his mutant Sharks were watching Yukina who was hanging by her wrists that were chained up with chains that prevented her from using her strengths, "What are you going to do with me?" Yukina demanded.

"Well since my two loyal Sharks brought you to me I figured the most I could make of you is by turning you into a mutant as well." Prof Gil said turning to look at her.

"And then what? Even I was turned into a mutant, there's no way I'd obey you like your gilled flunkies." Yukina stuck her tongue out to mock him.

"Hey!" the sharks shouted from that mock.

"Oh you will serve me little girl, because I've developed a new device," The professor reached off to a lab desk and held up a metal shock collar, "Wear this and you will obey my every command without question." He explained as the collar generated a little jolt.

Yukina cringed at that sight; despite generating electricity like her dad she was afraid of how much jolts could overfeed her. Soon Naruto and everyone landed on the roof of the lab, "Hold on guys, what if they sick that giant squid on us again?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, right I keep forgetting about tentacle boy." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Naruto can't you summon Gamabunta if he shows up?" Static asked.

"That would be disastrous, Static." Naruto replied.

"Why's that?" Static asked confused.

"I can explain," Gear spoke up, "Toads are freshwater creatures, and ocean water is not a suitable environment for them."

"Exactly," Naruto replied, "Plus I got a feeling this time, he won't stand a chance." Naruto unsheathed his sword.

"Guys look!" Hanabi and Hinata called with their Byakugan's activated and looking into the lab.

"What is it?" Aquaman asked.

"I see the sharks in there with Yukina, and this other one coming right for Yukina who's chained up." Hinata explained in shock.

Naruto frowned, "Hero time!" he charged in with Onyx strength putting a huge opening in the wall of the lab. Inside the lab the prof and the Sharks look at the hole seeing Naruto standing there with his sword drawn, "Sorry, but you need to have that wall repaired."

"Dad!" Yukina cried which got the villains confused but shook it off.

"So you tracked us to our base, clever little sneak." Chomper admitted.

"I did it with a help from a friend." Naruto said as his friends went in with Aquaman standing before them.

"Well-well Aquaman, what a surprise." Professor Gil said knowing of the heroe's reputation.

"I'm taking you in for your crimes against all aquatic life." Aquaman declared.

"And I'm doing the same for your stealing of my little girl!" Naruto added.

"Come now, must we resolve things with violence?" Gil asked while backing away to a desk where he clicked on a button under the table.

Suddenly metal doors lifted open revealing mutant carps carrying tridents, "Apparently so." Tenten replied with a sigh.

"Chomper, Hammerhead, Carps, attack!" Professor Gil ordered as he made a run for it.

"He's getting away!" Gear called.

"I'll go after him." Aquaman said taking off, while Naruto had freed Yukina.

"I'm coming with." He followed him.

Yukina took a position by Rubberband Man and Static. She turned her right arm into an energy knife, while holding a fireball in her left, "How do you like your carp, 'chopped' or 'grilled'?" she asked the two.

"I'm more of a Chinese takeout guy." Static replied.

"I like them both." Rubberband Man answered.

"Perfect!" Yukina said flying for the army of Carp soldiers using her energy knife to slice their tridents and used her fire to fry them.

"Time to go fishing!" Tenten grabbed her large scroll and hurled it over her head at the carps. Her weapons were unsealed and rained down on the mutants impaling them. Some were running away but weren't making much of an effort.

Meanwhile Rubberband Man stretched his arm to a railing on the ceiling and swung himself around tackling some more of the carp soldiers in the process. Static and Gear were going head on with Hammerhead and Chomper, "Which one you want?" Static asked Gear.

"I'll take the Hammerhead." Gear replied.

"Fine by me." Static replied as they take their opponents.

Gear was on the defense against Hammerhead, while the shark mutant who was holding an anchor was swinging it by its chain while Gear kept his distance, "Don't you know playing with anchors is dangerous?" Gear asked before throwing a zap cap at Hammerhead and restrained him.

Static was surfing the air on his saucer while avoiding Chomper who was coming at him with open jaws, "Hold still so I can bite ya!"

"Bite this!" Static shouted as he magnetized a nearby pole and jabbed it into Chomper's mouth keeping him from closing his jaw. Static restrained the mutant's arms/fins with bent metal bars to keep him from pulling the pole out of his mouth, "Don't talk with your mouth full." Static scolded Chomper who was gagging and moaning from not being able to close his jaw.

Meanwhile back with Naruto and Aquaman, they were chasing the professor until they entered a center chamber which was a metal bridge above a pit of water, "Nowhere to go Gil, just come along quietly." Aquaman ordered.

"I'm sorry Aquaman, but I have bigger plans ahead in life, and they don't include prison." Professor Gil answered smugly.

"The only thing you got left in life is serving time in prison!" Naruto replied while drawing his sword.

"Pardon me, but my friend wishes to play with you some more," Professor Gil said as the Mutant Squid emerges, "And don't think talking to it will work Aquaman, it only obeys me."

"What now?" Naruto asked the King of Atlantis.

"We fight." Aquaman readied his hooked hand and the two fought against the giant squid.

Naruto flew around on his saucer using his sword to swipe away the tentacles but another one kept coming at him, "This is getting complicated!" Naruto said in irritation.

"Any solution out of it?" Aquaman asked as he fired his hook at the squids' tentacle, while wrestling with another one.

Naruto looked at his surrounding and spotted a lid hanging by the ceiling via metal bars, "Just found one. Keep squiddy occupied." He flew above.

Aquaman taking the boys advice, kept fending off against the mutant squid as Naruto made it to the ceiling, "Oh no you don't!" Professor Gil shouted grabbing a grappling hook gun and fired it for Naruto who used his electricity to redirect its course making it grab hold of one of the mutant's tentacles. Because of this the squid swung Professor Gil into a corner.

Naruto charged his sword up, "Static Blade!" he shouted as he sliced the poles and bars around connecting the large lid shaped object from the ceiling, until it was freed and dropped on the squid and the walk bridge sending both down into the tank and into the sea below. At the bottom a single tentacle reached out from under the giant metal lid and tried to rise up, but it fell to the sea floor signaling the creature was no longer breathing.

"My creation!" Professor Gil cried, but the object not only took the squid down but a majority of the floor in the room causing him to trip and hold onto a railing as the rest of the place was coming down.

"Give me your hand!" Aquaman held out his right hand.

Professor Gil smirked, "I for one chose to go down with my research." He said plainly as he let go and fell to his doom.

"No!" Naruto tried to go after him but Aquaman held him back.

"We gotta go, this place is coming down!" Aquaman ordered making him head off with him.

They found Static and the others, "What's going on?" Rubberband Man asked why the place was coming down.

"I kinda over did it." Naruto answered sheepishly.

"Well let's hurry!" Hanabi called.

Static and Gear flew off with Static carrying Adam as well as the two shark mutants trapped in the same net they used on Yukina, while Aquaman jumped out through the hole Naruto made earlier and landed in the water. Naruto flew his girls out, with Yukina last to escape before the whole lab collapsed on the platform that sank into the ocean, "Do you think he made it out?" Hinata asked Aquaman.

"Doubtful." Aquaman replied.

"He said he wanted to go down with his research." Naruto explained.

"Just like a mad professor." Gear said as they flew back to the beach.

Later on it was nearing nightfall with the sun going down. Naruto, Static, Gear, Adam, the kunoichi, the girls, and Yukina were bidding farewell to Aquaman, "Thanks for your help Aquaman." Naruto thanked him.

"I should be thanking you all for helping me," Aquaman replied and looked to the captive sharks, "Once I get back to Atlantis, these two will be put under complete lock down," He waked to the water before looking back, "You guys did well, for rookies." He said diving into the water with his captive mutant sharks.

"This sure was a wet and wild mission." Static joked.

"Save the jokes, Virgil." Daisy said having enough of them for one day.

Adam stretched his arms out while yawning, "Well I've had enough of an adventure for today."

"Me too." Gear agreed.

So they headed back to the beach house for a little shut eye. Later on it was about 4 A.M in the morning and Hinata, Hanabi, and Tenten woke up and looked out their window seeing Naruto walk along the beach dressed in his swim trunks, and sunglasses. Confused they ran out to catch up with him. Meanwhile along the beach Naruto walked close to where the water washed along the sand, while carrying a can of soda in his right hand. While walking he was humming a tune to himself.

Naruto opened his soda can and took a few sips from it, while looking out into the ocean knowing the sun will soon rise up. Naruto flashed back to the fun times he had while he was at the beach with his friends and girls and could hope that they would have more to come. The girls were watching Naruto walk along while taking sips from his drink in breaks during his humming, until they hurried after him. Naruto finished his drink and tossed it into a trash receptacle. Tenten, Hanabi, and Hinata finally reach him, "Naruto-kun!" They called.

Naruto turned and saw them stop in front of him, "Hey girls, what're you doing up this early?"

"That's our line." Tenten replied.

"I just felt like going for a walk," Naruto replied, "Beach is less noisy this early."

"I know." Hinata said looking around the quiet beach.

"I have to enjoy this as much as I can, especially when I have a job to do." Naruto reminded them of the Akatsuki.

"Yes we know." Hanabi nodded.

Tenten smiled while looking out in the water before smirking, "You know guys it's about two hours till sunrise, wanna go skinny dipping?"

"Tenten?" they asked in shock.

"Isn't that a little risky?" Hinata asked.

"We could get caught." Naruto added.

"I know that's what's exciting." Tenten cheered as she threw off her shirt.

Naruto smiled, "Ok I'm in."

"Us to." Hanabi agreed and she and Hinata stripped down as well with Naruto and Tenten. So the four bare nude ninja ran to the ocean for their skinny dipping fun, until it was time for them to go back.

**(And there's the chapter. See ya next time.)**


	51. Fall of a Guardian

**(And here's my next chapter featuring a death.)**

Over by a training area in Konoha, Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto were getting some training done. However this training wasn't like any previous training exercises from before. Naruto was learning how to add elemental chakra to his Rasengan. Naruto discovered that despite being able to use fire and electricity, his chakra was mostly composed of the wind element. So they focused mostly on trying to infuse his wind chakra with the Rasengan. With some tips on manipulating the wind element from Asuma Naruto was able to work better with the training. Yamato using his Mokuton element and Suiton Jutsu created a waterfall for Naruto. Naruto and dozens of clones had their palms pressed against it, and tried to cut the water.

Watching from afar was Sakura, Hinata, and Hanabi, until Onyx, Sai, and Shiv arrived, "Hey girls, is Naruto still at it?" Shiv asked as he watched with them.

"Yup." Hanabi replied.

"Naruto-kun's been at this for days now." Hinata added.

"That's why as a Medical Ninja I'm making it my duty to make sure he gets plenty of energy back," Sakura stated, "And to that, I made these. My custom made food pills." She shows a basket full of brown sphere substances.

Hinata and Hanabi looked grossed by them while Shiv and Onyx didn't show their true feelings about how they looked, "Try one for yourselves," She offered to the two Meta-Humans and Ex-Root Ninja. Onyx picked one up and plopped it into his mouth and chewed. Sakura turned away and spoke, "Rather than focus on how it tasted I did more work on making it nutritious," She said without even realizing the disgusted face Onyx was making after he chewed it a few times. Suddenly like a flash of lightning Onyx was gone and Sakura noticed, "See it was so powerful he took off like a shot."

"I don't think that was the reason." Sai replied which confused Sakura who wasn't paying any attention to the loud retching sound in the forest.

Before another sentence was said an Anbu arrived presenting himself before them, "Shiv." The Anbu addressed the Meta-human.

"Yeah?" Shiv asked.

"Report to Hokage-sama, you have a mission." The Anbu ordered before leaving.

Shiv looked to the girls and to Sai, "Well duty calls," He headed off. Upon arriving to the administration building Shiv entered the office to see Ebon, Kangor, Hotstreak, and Ferret, "Hey guys you were called to?" Shiv asked.

"Yeah though we haven't been told why yet." Hotstreak said.

"Good you're all here," Tsunade started. "I'll get to the point. Two Akatsuki members have been spotted outside the village."

"Akatsuki?" they gasp.

"Yes, though it hasn't been confirmed which members." Tsunade added.

"We've already sent Asuma, Shikamaru, Izumo, and Kotetsu to check it out." Shizune explained.

"Where were these Akatsuki members last located?" Ebon asked.

"Originally by the legendary fire temple outside the village," Tsunade explained, "So we don't know if they went any further than that."

"No problem ma'am we're on it." Hotstreak assured her.

"Ferret start tracking them." Kangor ordered.

"On it." Ferret replied as he sniffs the floor and follows the trail and they all headed after him.

Shizune turned to Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama do you really think it's safe sending them after Akatsuki members?" she asked mostly worried about Shiv.

"Naruto has faith in them, so I should have faith in them as well." Tsunade replied as she continued looking at the doorway in which they left pondering.

Meanwhile out through the village, Ferret was following his nose while the others followed him, "You think we stand a chance against Akatsuki members mon?" Kangor asked his comrades.

"I don't know, but if our boy Naruto could defeat two of them, then we can as well." Ebon said as he hurried along.

"Yeah plus we do have our Akatsuki spy in the base, we know everything about the remaining members." Shiv added as he ran along side Hotstreak.

"Hey guys, the scent's getting stronger we should be finding them soon." Ferret called as he picked up the pace as do the others.

They soon came to a bounty station where they saw in front of it were Asuma, Shikamaru, the Chunin team Izumo and Kotetsu, and the two Akatsuki members. One appeared to have dark skin, and green eyes but no pupils. He wore a mask on his face covering his nose and mouth, and wore a ninja headband which had the waterfall symbol but with a gash across it. The second one had white skin, grayish hair, wearing a headband around his neck which represented the Hotspring village, along with a medallion that had a weird kind of symbol like an upside down triangle. And strapped onto his back was a three bladed red scythe that had a rope connected to the end of it that led to the inside of one of his cloaks sleeves.

"It's them!" Kangor called.

"Ebon!" Shikamaru and Asuma gasped.

"About time." Izumo said.

The Breed members examined the two Akatsuki members wondering which of them these two were, and it dawned on them. "No doubt about it guys, those two must be Hidan and Kakuzu, the immortal members." Ebon squinted his white eyes at them.

"What is this?" the one known as Hidan asks.

"More bothersome Konoha ninja." the other known as Kakuzu answered.

"Listen pal we're the Meta-Breed," Hotstreak called, "I'm Hotstreak, and these are my teammates Shiv, Ferret, Kangor, and Ebon."

Hidan took a good look, "Oh yes, you are the ones Itachi told us about."

"Said you were a minor threat to us." Kakuzu added.

"Minor threat?" Hotstreak burned up giving off a fiery vibe.

"Get back you guys, that Hidan one is impervious to pain." Kotetsu ordered them.

"So it's true then." Kangor remembered about what Itachi told them about Hidan being immune to pain through a cult like ritual and religion known as Jashin that granted him immortality.

"Guys don't let Hidan down a sample of any of your blood!" Shiv warned them.

"Why not?" Asuma asked as Hidan started drawing the Jashin symbol on the ground with his own blood.

"Don't look away while I'm fighting you!" Hidan shouted as he launched his scythe for Asuma who used his knuckle knives to fight back, but got a scratch on his cheek as Hidan pulled the scythe back and licked the blood off it and downs the sample.

Asuma quickly acted forming hand signs, "Katon; Haisekishou no jutsu!" he expelled an ash from his mouth that turned into a huge cloud that enveloped Hidan. Asuma clicked his teeth causing the cloud to ignite in an explosion.

"Whoa." The Breed gasped.

When the smoke cleared they were all shocked to see Hidan's body turned black with a skeletal outline on his body making him like a reaper, "What the hell?" Ebon gasped. He broke out of his shock when he heard Asuma groan. They see Asuma covered in third degree burns as well as Hidan.

"How did?" Shikamaru gasped.

"That's the beauty of Lord Jashin punk." Hidan said as he pulled out a metal pike, "I can now make this chump feel any pain I receive!" he stabbed his leg. Hidan groaned but was still alive. Asuma on the other hand dropped to one knee in pain, "What's the matter too painful?" Hidan mocked Asuma and he debated where to strike next. He then prepared to stab his own heart.

Shikamaru analyzed the situation and stated his jutsu, "Ninpo; Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu!" he called catching Hidan and strangled his body keeping him from stabbing his heart area, then forced him out of the circle.

"What the hell are you doing you bastard let me go!" Hidan cursed Shikamaru.

"Asuma, can you move?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah thanks, Shikamaru." Asuma said able to stand up again.

"Shikamaru release your shadow!" Hotstreak called.

Shikamaru did so and Hotstreak fired two fire blasts from his palms at Hidan burning him up only Asuma was no longer affected by the ritual, "You pyromaniac!" Hidan cursed and headed back for the symbol.

"Not so fast!" Shikamaru started hand signs again, "Ninpo; Kage Nui no jutsu!" he shouted causing his shadow to emerge from the ground in tendrils. The tendrils extended and whipped about piercing Hidan's body stopping him in place.

"I got this one!" Shiv shouted as he dashed forward with an energy knife and sliced Hidan's neck decapitating his head off his body making his body unmovable.

Hidan's head fell far from his body and was laying on the ground causing everyone to go into shock, "Oh Dammit!" Hidan cursed.

"He's still breathing." Kangor gasped.

"Just like Itachi told us." Ferret says to himself.

"Kakuzu, don't just stand there you jackass get me back to my body!" Hidan's head cursed.

Kakuzu was standing off to the side looking at him, "I thought you said not to get in your way, and that you could handle it yourself." Kakuzu replied.

"Never mind that you asshole drag my body back to me!" Hidan shouted. Kakuzu just stood his ground looking at him and Hidan winced having to resort to begging for help, "Kakuzu could you please bring me my body? Pretty please with sugar on top?" he winced.

Kakuzu appears besides Hidan's head, "What would you do without me?" he walked to the head and reached down picking him up by the hair.

"Hey watch it you idiot that hurts like a S.O.B!" Hidan cursed as he is being carried to his body, "I asked you to carry my body to me!"

"Oh shut up already your heads much lighter to carry." Kakuzu replied.

"That's not the frickin issue!" Hidan shouts. "Put me back to my body so I can make them pay!"

"Shut up already or I'll kill you!" Kakuzu grumbled.

"You always say that!" Hidan argued. Kakuzu quickly appeared beside Asuma and Shiv. He kicked Asuma's bad leg causing him to fall, followed by slamming his elbow into Shiv's stomach, "Watch it you dumbass!" Hidan shouted as he's shook around still in Kakuzu's grip. Kakuzu went to Hidan's body and started putting the head back on the sliced area. Then a black thread came out of Kakuzu's wrist and sewed the head back on thus enabling Hidan to move his body again.

"Now that I've helped you, I must stay involved in the fight." Kakuzu warned him.

"Whatever," Hidan replied. "You deal with all of them. I have a ritual to continue!" Hidan ordered as Kakuzu took on Izumo, Kotetsu, the breed, and Shikamaru.

Suddenly Kakuzu's arms opened up revealing black tendrils that went at the ninja and Meta-Humans, while some of them evaded, others got entangled in them, "What is this stuff?" Ebon shouted while struggling to get out.

"I'll cut us out!" Shiv used his energy knifes to cut the tendrils but more kept extending out.

Shikamaru then remembered his sensei and looked ahead seeing the scythe swinging right for him, "Asuma behind you!"

Asuma ducked causing the scythe to impale Hidan's chest, "I wasn't falling for that one." Asuma said but gagged as blood dripped out of his chest. They were in shock to see Hidan was back in the circle meaning the ritual was back in affect, "Sorry dip shit, but it wasn't what you thought it was!" Hidan mocked him, "Can you feel it, can you feel the real pain?" he mocked him as he pulled out a spare metal pike.

"Asuma!" Shikamaru screamed.

"Captain!" Izumo and Kotetsu cried as Kakuzu held them and the Breed back.

"It's over." Kakuzu said watching Hidan's final move.

"Now feel the furry of Lord Jashin!" Hidan shouted as he stabbed the pike right through his own heart. The whole crew was shocked at what happened, while Asuma was down on his knees looking lifeless as he fell on his face, "So wonderful!" Hidan returned to his regular state.

"Asuma!" Shikamaru screamed but Kakuzu blocked him and slugged him out of the way.

Shikamaru tried to stand back up but was too tired from over using his chakra.

"Finally, now I can collect my most precious bounty." Kakuzu said.

Suddenly a barrage of paper bombs rained down on him, they look up on top of the roof of the bounty station to see Konoha reinforcements, "Shit, they brought in backup!" Hidan shouted, "Kakuzu we gotta go!"

"No way I'm leaving my bounty!" Kakuzu shot back.

"Forget the damn bounty we gotta split, besides the Nibi is ready to be sealed!" Hidan said that last part quietly. Kakuzu frowning knowing that he has to abide by the leaders rules left Asuma and vanished with Hidan.

Izumo and Kotetsu were freed along with the breed who raced over to Asuma's corpse.

Shikamaru turned to Ebon, "Ebon, find Ino and Chouji and bring them here!" he demanded.

"Uh right!" Ebon responded and vanished.

Later on as it began to rain, Ebon, Shiv, Kangor, Hotstreak, and Ferret watched as Squad 10 was talking to their sensei who was at the brink of death. Ebon's eyes started watering upon seeing such a sight as a flashback of his own father died before his eyes, 'Dad.' Ebon thought seeing as how this reminded him of his father's death.

Soon they could see Asuma smoking one final cigarette courtesy of Shikamaru, before he passed on. Ino started crying along with Chouji, while Shikamaru turned to everyone, "Tell everyone what happened. I'll deliver the message to Kurenai personally."

"Kurenai?" Ferret asked why she should be told separately, but Kangor put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head not wanting him to go any further with his questioning.

Soon enough everyone in Konoha was told, and everyone took it extremely hard, for Asuma was one of their best shinobi. But the ones who took it hard the most was Kurenai, the retired Sandaime, Konohamaru, and Squad 10. At the funeral by the large fire monument that was set up since the Oto invasion. Everyone was dressed in their funeral robes, while Tsunade, the Sandaime, and Kurenai were in front of the memorial. Kurenai placed a bouquet of flowers in front of the memorial flame stone. As she sat up she hugged the Sandaime being Asuma's father, while the old man comforted her, for he was also sad for the loss of his own son.

In the crowd of people gathered around was everyone from the village, mainly ninja and the whole Meta-Breed. Naruto was comforting Konohamaru who was crying over the loss of his uncle while Yukina stood by her father. The older Jonin mourned for the loss of their old comrade as well. Ebon was looking around, "Hey where's Shikamaru?" he asked.

"I haven't seen him since this morning." Chouji answered.

Naruto who heard that knew exactly what was going to happen. Soon after the funeral Naruto found Shikamaru packing supplies such as weapons and paper bombs, "Are you doing what I think you're doing Shikamaru?" Naruto asked appearing before him via shadow portal.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well are you going after them?" Naruto asked wanting an answer.

"Listen Naruto I know you have more beef with these guys than I do," Shikamaru began, "But my sensei sacrificed himself to protect us and was murdered. I won't let his sacrifice be in vain." He said as he smoked a cigarette in memory of his sensei.

"Then be careful." Naruto replied.

"Huh?" Shikamaru gasped not expecting this.

"I know you got word from baa-san about Hidan and Kakuzu's abilities, but you still need a team." Naruto warned him.

"I know, Chouji and Ino are coming with me, we'll avenge sensei together." The lazy Jonin said, "I've already calculated a strategy on how to beat them."

"Good for you, but listen you may be going after Hidan the most because it was him that killed Asuma," Naruto began, "So I want to ask you something to do when you hopefully finish him."

"What's that?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto whispered something into Shikamaru's ear, and the genius' reaction was shocking, "You realize you're asking me for a lot, Naruto."

"Please, for me." Naruto begged him.

Shikamaru smiled, "All right then, for you."

"Good," Naruto smiled, "And don't worry I should be near completion of my new Rasengan. I'll be sure to finish as quickly as possible so I can help you." He said before vanishing into his portal.

Shikamaru nods as he looks up at the dark sky and saw reflections of a mocking Hidan and a neutral looking Kakuzu. Shikamaru tightened his fist and said, "Asuma sensei, I won't let you down!"

**(Asuma is gone, but Shikamaru will not let his death be in vain. Don't miss next time.)**


	52. Funeral for Zombies

**(Welcome to my next chapter folks.)**

At an unknown location inside a dark cave, a giant statue was set up. This statue appeared to be a demonic head and half a torso. The head had numerous eyeballs with some opened and some were shut. In front of it was a huge pair of hands held up with the wrists cuffed together. On top of some of the fingers were a few apparitions of the Akatsuki members. In the center was someone getting something extracted out of their body as was being absorbed by the statue. Soon one of the eyes on the statue opened up revealing a pupil. The body fell to the ground motionless and the statue poofed away and the apparitions land back on the cave's floor, "Extraction of the Nibi has been completed!" The leader announced.

Hidan groaned, "Without those assholes Sasori and Deidara around sealing these pains in the ass takes even longer."

"Oh quit complaining, Hidan we sealed it didn't we?" Kakuzu asked in irritation.

"Oh mind your own damn business!" Hidan scolded.

"Knock it off already you two." The leader ordered.

Kisame chuckled to Itachi, "This is so like the zombie bros." Itachi stayed silent.

"Now that the Nibi has been sealed, onto other matters," the leader continued, "Hidan, Kakuzu you said you had just came from Konoha right?"

"Yes, wasn't one of the Jinchuriki a Konoha ninja?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yes, the Kyubi container." Zetsu replied.

"He is also on our hit list." A female member noted.

"Well me and Kakuzu were thinking since we're still in the land, we might as well capture the Kyubi." Hidan said.

Itachi then shot up, "Hold on. You two already brought us the Nibi, so your part is done. Besides the Kyubi Jinchuriki is my target."

"Last we recall Itachi the last time you were assigned to get him you came back empty handed." Kakuzu reminded him.

"That was three years ago, plus I hadn't taken account Jiraiya of the Sannin was with him, or those other senseis of his." Itachi replied.

"Other senseis, you mean those Bang Babies?" Kisame asked.

"Speaking of, we ran into them while Kakuzu was getting his bounty," Hidan mentioned, "Itachi, you told us they were a minor threat!" he said in agitation

"I did Hidan," Itachi began, "However they are only a minor threat to those who have no problem with them."

"What're you trying to say you damn pretty boy!" Hidan growled.

"Hidan enough!" Kakuzu barked.

"Everyone just calm down!" the leader ordered, "Itachi, Naruto may have been assigned as your targeted Jinchuriki, however circumstances as they are Hidan and Kakuzu are closest to the Land of Fire than you and Kisame are."

Itachi paused for a minute and nodded, "Yes sir."

The masked Akatsuki member Tobi laughed, "Tough break eh Itachi-sempai."

Itachi looked to Tobi with his Sharingan Eyes flashing and Tobi panicked before apologizing, "If all is said, then we've got nothing left to discuss. Hidan Kakuzu you got a job to do carry on." The apparitions vanished from the cave.

Meanwhile over by the river country in a forest, Itachi and Kisame woke up from their meditating positions and stood up, "Gee Itachi you really seemed upset about your target being handed off to others. That's not like you really." Kisame smirked.

"It's nothing Kisame, come on let's go." Itachi ordered and they took off, while he thought to himself, 'Naruto watch your back.'

Meanwhile in a deserted area of the Land of Fire, Hidan and Kakuzu came out of their meditating positions and stood up. "Come on we got work to do." Kakuzu told Hidan as they walked off.

Meanwhile not to far from where the two were, a team composed of Kakashi, Squad 10, Ebon, Shiv, Hotstreak, Kangor, and Talon were tracking the Akatsuki members, "Ok you guys got it all memorized?" Shikamaru asked the others.

"Hai." They reply.

"You sure this is gonna work genius?" Ebon asked Shikamaru.

"Trust me on this one, Ebon." Shikamaru replied.

"All right, I'm putting my faith in you." Ebon said until they stumbled across a bog area.

"They're here I can sense them." Kakashi warned the others.

"You all go ahead of me and lure them into my range." Shikamaru ordered.

"On it." Shiv and Hotstreak replied as they went on ahead to make themselves noticeable to the two Akatsuki members.

"Well Kakuzu look who showed up?" Hidan asked.

"Hmm, I recognize a few of you," Kakuzu remembered Ebon, Hotstreak, Shiv, and Kangor, but Talon and the others were new. Although it was just for Chouji and Ino, because when he looked at Kakashi he didn't seem too surprised, "But you with the eye, Sharingan Kakashi."

"The legendary Non-Uchiha Sharingan wielder." Hidan added.

"I guess my reputation is renowned in your villages as well." Kakashi replied getting into a stance.

"We seek the Kyubi Jinchuriki do you know where we can find him?" Kakuzu asked but expected that they wouldn't get their answer.

"We're not selling one of our own ninja to the likes of you." Chouji replied.

"That's right!" Ino agreed.

"All right looks like we gotta do this the hard way," Hidan said while readying his scythe, "Those Meta-Humans are mine, I still got a score for being beheaded by the violet haired one."

"Makes no difference to me." Kakuzu answered like it wasn't a big deal

The two took off while the Konoha Shinobi ran back luring them in. Shikamaru could sense them coming so he got his jutsu ready. Hidan and Kakuzu were right on top of their targets, but before they could even attack they froze in place. "What is this?" Kakuzu growls.

Hidan growled, "It's that God damn shadow wielder from last time! And we fell right for it!"

Shikamaru revealed himself, "You shoulda been more careful of your surroundings," He said and motioned to the ground. They looked to see Asuma's chakra knives with tags on them in the ground which managed to catch the two's shadows, "I enhanced my senseis old knives with these seals containing my family's shadow possessing jutsu. Now you two are locked in place."

"Very impressive, unlike my partner, you actually use your brain." Kakuzu said feeling impressed.

"Yeah unlike my…" Hidan began but heard what Kakuzu meant, "Kakuzu you're an asshole!"

"I got just the fate for you two." He used his regular Jutsu to take hold of their shadows and made Hidan attack Kakuzu.

"I will not be made a fool of like you did to Hidan!" Kakuzu growled as reveals he didn't have one of his arms, and that it was lying around and was summoned back to him by the tendrils which disrupted the Jutsu.

Kakuzu gained distance from the Konoha ninja but saw two shadows cover him from above. He looked up seeing Chouji with his enhanced to giant size with his palms focused with chakra, and Kangor ready to drop kick. "Get ready to kiss the ground!"

Kangor called as his and Chouji's attacks nail Kakuzu into the ground.

"They got him!" Talon cheered.

Suddenly Chouji and Kangor jumped back as Kakuzu rose up with his body darkened, "Thanks to my earth technique I was able to withstand both your attacks."

"Darn it mon!" Kangor curses for their failed attack.

Kakuzu was focused on the two he failed to notice Kakashi nailing him with his Raikiri technique. Kakuzu shrugged it off as his Akatsuki cloak was destroyed and then by force unleashed four masked tendril creatures from his body. Kakashi gained distance not knowing what their appearances meant. One of the masked creatures broke and vanished,

"So you destroyed one of my hearts, you should be proud, for no one's managed to come close to doing so." Kakuzu said.

Ebon and Hotstreak squinted knowing that it's true of what Itachi said about him but didn't want to say it aloud, "Now let me show you how my chakra infinites work together!" he combined the wind and fire affinities to create a blast of fire.

"Incoming!" Shiv shouted.

Hotstreak stood his ground in front of the incoming attack while forming hand signs, "Katon; Firewall Defense!" he shouted creating a barrier of fire to repel the blast.

"So he was strong enough to block my attack." Kakuzu noted.

Talon flew up behind him and unleashed her wail throwing him off balance. Kakuzu growled, "Sorry birdie but I'm not so easily beaten!" he used his wind element to blow Talon away causing her to crash into a tree.

"Talon!" Ebon called as he was dodging attacks from Hidan making sure he didn't acquire his blood.

Ino rushed to Talon and healed her back, "There you go."

"Thanks Ino." Talon said as she stood up.

"We gotta divide these two up so we'll have a better advantage." Kakashi suggested.

"How're we gonna do that?" Shiv asked.

"Leave that part to me, I'll handle Hidan!" Shikamaru said as he headed for the Akatsuki member who was going at it with Ebon and Chouji. He used his shadow move and caught Hidan.

"What not this again!" Hidan shouted but soon saw Shikamaru run away with Hidan running after him due to being binded to his shadow.

"What is he doing?" Kakuzu asked as he fought Hotstreak and Shiv.

Meanwhile back at the village, Naruto was still attempting to master the final level for making his wind affinity Rasengan with the help of some shadow clones, while Yamato and Sai were watching, "Naruto certainly is determined to master the jutsu." Sai said to Yamato.

"I know. I've never seen a more dedicated ninja since the Yondaime Hokage." Yamato said.

Naruto thought as he continued working on the new shape for his new Rasengan, 'Shikamaru, guys I'll be right with you just hang in there.'

Meanwhile back on the battlefield, Kakuzu was going head to head with Kakashi, who had his Sharingan opened and could keep up with Kakuzu's pace. Kakuzu pinned Kakashi to the ground, "Since it was you who took out one of my hearts, I guess I'll have to replace it with yours Kakashi Hatake." He said as his tendrils move toward Kakashi until Kakuzu jerked in pain and Kakashi kicked Kakuzu off him.

Kakashi looked at Kakuzu in pain, "It worked, Shikamaru."

"Gah, how did this happen?" Kakuzu strained, until he realized this had to have been Hidan's work, "Hidan you idiot!" He motioned to his Raiton heart that fused back into his body thus giving restoring him, "Now I'm pissed!" Kakuzu declared releasing the tendrils in his body.

"Whoa, that's disgusting." Hotstreak said in repulse.

"For real." Ino agreed.

Ebon and Hotstreak looked to each other, "Fusion time." they said together as the formed their hand signs, "Meta-Human art; Bang Baby Fusion!" They shouted as their bodies fused together to create E-Streak, only this time he was regular human sized. After Naruto left on his trip the two worked on that Jutsu mastering the ability to make their fusion form human size instead of always being giant sized.

"E-Streak is back in action!" E-Streak ranted with both Bang Babies voices while pumping his fists up.

"So you've mastered fusion ability," Kakuzu asked curiously, "Well let's match your fused powers against the combined forces of my chakra infinites!" he fires a combined force of wind and fire creating another fire blast.

"Let's indeed!" E-Streak called as a shadow portal appeared on his stomach and began absorbing anything around and it ended up absorbing the fire blast, and E-Streak launched it back to Kakuzu who barely evaded.

"You dare use my abilities against me!" Kakuzu growls as he and E-Streak went on the attack.

Kakuzu attempted to use his tendrils on E-Streak, but it was too hot for them to touch. Kangor arrived and round house kicked Kakuzu away from E-Streak, and the two bang babies fought together. Kakuzu was using his tendrils to catch them and soon binded Kangor and E-Streak in them while squeezing the life out of them, "Guys!" Talon and Shiv called as they tried to reach them.

Kangor looked ready to lose consciousness, "I'm about ready to give!" he strained to speak to E-Streak.

"Leave my pals alone!" a voice shouted as they looked up seeing Naruto drop from above holding out his sword charged with his lightning power, "Static Blade!" he shouted slicing the tendrils that binded his pals, thus releasing them.

"Gah!" Kakuzu groaned as he pulled his tendrils back, "What is this?"

Naruto spun to face him while gripping his blade, "The hero of the day!" he replied.

Kakuzu got sight of the whisker marks on his face, "So you're the Jinchuriki who's caused us so much trouble."

"Guess it's true when they say there's no such thing as bad press." Naruto replied.

Yamato appeared with Sai and Sakura, "Sempai are we late?" Yamato asked Kakashi.

"No just in time." Kakashi answered.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Sakura looks around.

"He took off with that Hidan guy." Ino answered.

"He could be in trouble for all we know." Sai believed.

"We have to find him." Sakura suggested.

"Right," Kakashi summoned Pakkun, "Pakkun you take Sakura and Sai and find Shikamaru."

"You got it Kakashi." Pakkun nodded as he took off with the Pinkette and the Ex-Root ninja.

Naruto stood in front of them all as Talon and Shiv collected Kangor and E-Streak. "You ok?" Shiv asked them.

"Yeah, never better mon." Kangor replied.

"You guys can take five. I got this one." Naruto said as he summoned two shadow clones.

"Naruto." Ino gasped.

"What's he doing?" Talon asked.

The two shadow clones started molding chakra into the real one's hand as he held his arm up and soon a Rasengan was formed but with the appearance of a shuriken.

"What kind of Jutsu is that?" Chouji asked in shock.

"The one Naruto's been working on that's what." Shiv replied.

Kakuzu backed away a bit, 'That looks like an incredibly powerful Jutsu.' He thought.

Naruto used the clones he summoned to fight Kakuzu using whatever attacks they could from, fire, to energy knives, electricity, harpy wails, and power kicks. Kakuzu was defending himself and saw the real Naruto was coming right at him with his Jutsu, "Take this!" Naruto shouted as he thrusted the jutsu at Kakuzu, but it suddenly dissipates, "Oh Dammit!" Naruto shouted as Kakuzu destroyed his clones and went for the real Naruto.

Naruto braced himself but Kakuzu was attacked by a Fire blast from E-Streak combined with Talon's Wail knocking him away from their pal, "Guys, I owe ya." Naruto panted.

"Don't mention it." E-Streak responded.

"Now what do we do, why didn't the jutsu work?" Ino asked.

"The Jutsu can only be held for a few seconds." Yamato explained.

"Couldn't he have thrown it?" Chouji asked.

"Negative Chouji," Naruto answered, "That jutsu was connected to me. I couldn't simply throw it like an ordinary shuriken," he thought, 'Though my future self was able to throw it, but I can't yet.'

"Bummer." Shiv replied.

"So what do we do now?" Talon asked.

"We'll attack together from all sides." Kakashi recommended.

"No!" Naruto shot up, "I have to do this."

"But Naruto." Kangor started.

"Kangor, I can't keep having people needing to come to my rescue, otherwise I'll never consider myself any more mature than before." Naruto explained with serious eyes that soon turned into his Sharingan eyes.

"Very well Naruto, we'll leave everything to you." Kakashi answered.

"Thanks, Kakashi." Naruto said as he summoned some clones, and sent them at Kakuzu.

They were each going through a different direction to confuse him, but Kakuzu managed to take out all of them. Though he failed to see the reason Naruto sent those clones, "What was he trying to prove?" Kakuzu asked, until he saw Naruto coming at him again with another shot at the new Rasengan, "Not again!" he braced himself as he backed away but the Naruto poofed away, "A decoy?!" Kakuzu turned to see the real Naruto with the real jutsu right on his ass.

"Take this, Fuuton; Rasenshuriken!" he shouted shoving it into Kakuzu's body sending him upward into the air.

Suddenly Kakuzu's body looked like it was getting pierced with chakra inside and out. Everyone on the ground watched the jutsu's affect, "That's gonna leave a mark." E-Streak groaned.

Kakuzu fell to the earth with a crash unable to move or having any useable hearts at all. Kakashi approached Kakuzu's almost deceased corpse and could hear him still able to speak, "I never woulda thought I could be defeated by a bunch of kids." He groaned.

Kakashi looked down on him, "The next generation will always surpass the previous one," He began as he looked at Naruto seeing his old sensei's reflection off of him and continued to Kakuzu, "It's one of the never-ending cycles in life." Kakashi then finished him off with a Raikiri.

Everyone watched as Kakashi finished off Kakuzu, "That's it isn't it?" Kangor asked everyone.

"Yup." E-Streak replied as he split back into Ebon and Hotstreak.

"We better get back to the village. Tsunade-sama will want to see exactly what affects this Jutsu has on the opponent." Kakashi said picking up Kakuzu's corpse.

"Hold on Kakashi, there's something on him I want," Naruto said trying to walk but fell. Shiv held him up as Naruto pointed to Kakuzu, "The ring."

Kakashi saw Kakuzu's ring marked with the kanji for 'North'. Kakashi took it off his finger and handed it to Ebon who held onto it, "Come on let's go." He ordered as they trekked back to the village. On their way they met Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sai, with Shikamaru looking a little roughed up.

"Shikamaru, are you ok?" Chouji asked.

"You bet I am Chouji, never been better." Shikamaru smiled.

"What happened to Hidan?" Ino asked concerned about how he pulled it off.

"Let's just say I buried him alive." Shikamaru smirked.

"Oh don't tell me?" Shiv asked with a chuckle and earned a nod from Shikamaru, "Oh that's rich!" he cackled.

"Did you get what I asked for, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Sure did Naruto, it's all right in here." Shikamaru held up a sealing scroll.

"Perfect." Naruto smirked.

"Come on let's go home." Kakashi said as they headed back to the village.

Later on at the Hokage's office, everyone that partook in the mission was presented in front of Tsunade, "Well done everyone. Though don't celebrate so soon, the Akatsuki is still out there, but for now you are all liable to take a break. You've all earned it."

"Arigato!" they replied.

"So Shikamaru, can you unseal it now?" Naruto asked.

"All right all right, keep your shades on, Naruto," Shikamaru unraveled a scroll, "Kai!" he called and poof unsealed from the scroll was Hidan's three bladed scythe, his Jashin necklace, his Akatsuki ring with the kanji for 'Three' on it, and right beside it was a unmarked videotape.

"All right!" Naruto cheered.

"That's what you wanted Shikamaru to get for you?" Sai asked.

"Why Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto smiled, "I have a victory room to make Sakura, and I intend to fill it with mementos from every victory we all achieve." he said remembering the time he traveled to the future and the room of victories containing the mementos of various enemies, that his older self showed him.

"But what's with the videotape?" Chouji noticed.

"I don't know, I found it off of Hidan. He seemed real protective of it." Shikamaru explained.

"Do you think it could be inside information on the Akatsuki?" Shizune wondered.

"If it is Hidan would be pretty stupid to carry something like that on his own person." Ebon said.

"We'll watch it later and find out what it's all about," Tsunade began, "Until then you are dismissed, except for you Kakashi, Yamato."

"Hai." They reply as they stay behind.

Later on the Hokage, Jonin, and Anbu were at the hospital where an autopsy was run on Kakuzu's corpse, "Well we finished the autopsy and found out Naruto's jutsu has severed every single one of his cells." The Hokage began.

"So it affects the victim on the cellular level than ordinary body damage?" Kakashi asked as Tsunade nodded.

"What a technique." Yamato gasped.

"But there is a problem, Naruto can't use this jutsu again." She continued.

"Just as I suspected." Yamato feared.

"Like Kakuzu, Naruto's arm suffered the same kind of damage," Tsunade explained, "If he continues to use it, he won't be able to use any chakra at all. Not even someone of my talent would be able to reattach severed nerve channels to cells."

"After all that seems like a waste." Yamato sighed.

"Maybe, but we did something that not even sensei could do." Kakashi enlightened the Jonin, "We'll make sure Naruto is briefed about this."

"See that you do." Tsunade said before dismissing them.

Meanwhile out by Asuma's gravestone, Kurenai was looking at it until she heared a voice, "Should you really be walking around in your condition?" Kurenai turned to see Shikamaru and Ebon.

"Shikamaru, Ebon?" she asked but mostly confused as to why Ebon was accompanying him.

"I know this sounds kinda cheesy, but I… I just had to come." Ebon answered.

Kurenai smiled as she watched Shikamaru place Asuma's lighter on his headstone, "Guess you don't have anyone to play shoji with, you were his favorite student. I guess you'll be a bit lonely now." She said to the lazy Jonin.

"He taught me a lot of things," Shikamaru began, "Some of it was completely useless and boring. But shoji was my favorite pass time with him. I could say I'm not sad, but I'd only be lying to myself. Truth is I'm too old to be acting like a kid. So I can't lie around crying about it either."

Ebon watched as he continued. He hadn't heard such a kid give such a speech since he would talk to Naruto, "When I was a genin, I always brushed off my responsibilities, and have Asuma come rescue me. I always knew he was a cool adult, but now it's my turn," He looks to Kurenai, "I have to protect your kid once it's born." He said which made Ebon look at Shikamaru and then to Kurenai, until he realized that Kurenai had Asuma's child, "I've got to grow up and be a cool adult just as Asuma would want me to."

Shikamaru smiled. Both Kurenai and Ebon smiled at his determination.

"Arigato Shikamaru." Kurenai thanked him.

Soon Shikamaru and Ebon were walking together, "True words have never been spoken back there, Shikamaru."

"Hey thanks Ebon, though I'm curious also why you had come with." Shikamaru responded.

"Well when I saw Asuma die right there, it kinda reminded me the death of my father," Ebon began, "When he died I had to assume the role as man of the family. I wasn't anything like dad, but my mom and Adam really depended on me. I guess that was the reason I ended up rolling with a crew. I'd do anything to support them."

"You were just looking out for your loved ones, even though you made bad choices you did what you could. I respect that." Shikamaru replied.

"Thanks," Ebon replied, "By the way, just how were you able to defeat Hidan back there?"

"Well I led him to my family territory where only my family is allowed. After tricking Hidan with a bit of Kakuzu's blood I nipped off him he thought he had me. When he was mistaken I used my family's technique in conjuncture with binding explosive tags to him. After igniting them, Hidan's body blew to pieces and they fell into a hole. I plugged the hole up, and now no one will be able to come to his rescue."

Ebon chuckled, "Well guess Humpty won't be put back together again for sure."

Shikamaru stifled a chuckle himself, but brought something else up, "You know in one of my talks with Asuma, he told me the pieces of the Shoji board represented the village. The smaller pieces represented the citizens and people, the higher ones represented the ninja. But one piece always kept me guessing."

"Which?" Ebon asked curiously.

"The King piece." Shikamaru answered.

"Well shouldn't that be the Hokage or Daimyo?" Ebon asked thinking that's the logical answer.

"I used to think that to, but I discovered the truth is, what represents the King is…" Shikamaru began and smiled, "The unborn children, who'll grow up to be the next generation of Konoha shinobi."

Ebon smiled beneath his shadow exterior, "So in a way, every ninja was recognized as the king from the day they were born."

"Exactly." Shikamaru replied.

"You know, you and I have a lot in common," Ebon began, "You're not the only shadow manipulator feeling the need to grow up and leave the person you used to be in the past."

"Guess that makes us shadow brothers then." Shikamaru made a joke and the two laughed as they continue walking on.

Later that night, those who took place on the mission against Hidan and Kakuzu were at Naruto's mansion in front of his widescreen TV. Accompanying them was the rest of the Meta-Breed, Tsunade, and Shizune, "Oh man I can't wait to see what it has." Carmen said excitedly as he held a big bowl of popcorn and another filled with cheese balls.

"Be serious Carmen, this could be important Akatsuki records or something." Sakura scolded him.

"We won't find out until we pop it in." Hotstreak said.

"Allow me," Naruto said as he took the tape, walked to his TV that had a built in VHS player and DVD player, "Ok show time." he inserted the video and took a seat as it played.

At first it showed nothing but a dark blank screen, until a spotlight shined on Hidan who was holding a Red Gibson modeled guitar, another spotlight shined on his right was the old Akatsuki member Deidara holding a White Flying V model guitar, another one shined behind them on Itachi who was on a set of drums, and a final spotlight shined on Hidan's left revealing Kisame holding a Classic Guitar. Behind them were amplifiers set up, "What is this?" Tsunade asked as they watched.

"This is a song going out to all you supporters out there!" Hidan called, "Those Non-Jashin believers go to hell!" he called as Kisame started playing a slow number on his guitar and Hidan begun to sing softly before they started rocking out as Hidan sang Christian rock livelier. Hidan began playing a few guitar riffs on his own guitar like a true professional, until the tempo went back to the slow and soft beginning along with Hidan singing soft like before. Soon they were rocking out again. When the band ended, Hidan out of instinct kicked his microphone stand down knocking it over, "Thank you and goodnight!" Hidan shouted.

The screen suddenly went blank again, and everyone in the room looked wide eyed and lost for words, "And he was supposed to be dangerous?" Shikamaru asked everyone.

"Let's never speak a word of this to anyone." Naruto suggested.

"Agreed." They all agreed to that.

**(And that's the end of the Zombie brothers.)**


	53. A swordsman recruit

**(Welcome to my next chapter where Naruto's gonna put together a team of his own.)**

One morning Naruto was on the roof of his mansion looking out into the village, "Things are only going to be getting worse for us." He said to himself.

"Dad, are you ok?" Yukina asked as she arrived on the roof.

"Hi Yukina, and yeah I'm fine, it's just a lot's happened to the village," Naruto began, "I mean it's taken at least three years for the place to be restored since Orochimaru launched an attack on it. And now with another skillful ninja gone, our village is becoming low on man power, even with the people of Suna willing to help us."

"I know what you mean, seems like everyone wants a piece of this village." Yukina noted.

"Yeah, and I'm one of the reasons," Naruto added. "Ebon and the Breed are a major asset to the village, but they're still not enough."

"Well what do you suggest?" Yukina asked, "I mean it's not like you can go out and find some recruits."

Naruto nodded, until an idea came to mind and he smirked, "Maybe I can."

Yukina looked at him, "Dad you got that look in your eyes."

"I know," Naruto says and kissed his daughter, "Thanks for the idea." He said and took off.

"Wait!" she tried to call him back but was too late, "What idea?"

At the administration building, Tsunade was going over paperwork in her office until Naruto barged in, "Baasan!" he called startling her and Shizune.

"Dammit Naruto, don't surprise me like that!" she scolded him.

"Sorry, but listen I'd like to make a request for you Jonin to Hokage." Naruto explained.

"A request?" Tsunade asked confused.

"Yes, it's clear that we have lower man power now due to Asuma's death as well as our other ninja always on missions. So I request that you let me go and find some recruits for the village."

"Naruto, you know missions like that have to be dealt with between the Hokage and such." Tsunade reminded him.

"This is different baasan, the people I have in mind are ninjas who were banished and such from their homelands."

"What are you saying you've met these ninja?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, during my travels with Ero-sennin we've met some of them and befriended them. They said they would help me should I ever need their assistance. And I feel their talents will be beneficial to our village?" Naruto said, "Please I have to do this."

Tsunade thought about it and the situation they are currently in and reached her decision, "Very well, I shall arrange a squad to accompany you."

"No squad is necessary." Naruto answered.

"But Naruto." Shizune began but was cut off.

"I have to go this alone. These people will not cooperate with anyone other than myself. Plus some of them have reputations that no hunter or Anbu would hesitate to judge them." Naruto explained.

Tsunade looked at Naruto who was serious about this and wasn't willing to give up, "Ok Naruto, permission to go solo is granted."

"Good, and make sure no one knows of this. I don't wanna worry anyone." Naruto added.

"Ok, but how long do you plan on being away?" Tsunade asked.

"A day or two at the most." Naruto explained.

"Ok, be careful." Tsunade instructed.

"I always am." He said before leaving.

"Tsunade-sama, who do you think Naruto is going to recruit for us?" Shizune asked worried.

"I have no idea Shizune, but if Naruto is sure then we'll have to trust him." Tsunade replied.

Soon Naruto was packing some things in his backpack and grabbed his sword, a couple of zap caps, the basics, "All set." He said and hurried out the door as Yukina watched him.

"Be safe father."

Soon Naruto was flying on his static saucer out through the village gates cheering like a surfer as he traveled across the Land of Fire. Since he was going solo he didn't have to worry about others keeping up with him. Soon he was flying across the sea on his saucer singing to himself while doing some flips and turns while flying. Soon he stopped and landed on an rocky island spotting a compound on it that looked abandoned, "Time for stop number one." He said before heading inside.

As he walked along a hallway it was dark along with numerous tanks set up containing clear water. He looked ahead seeing a bigger tank of water and called out, "Hey Suigetsu wake up!"

A groan was heard from the tank followed up by a voice, "Naruto, I thought I recognized your tone. Haven't seen you in awhile."

"I know I'm long overdue for a visit, but let's do it face to face." Naruto used his energy knives and sent shockwaves at the tank making it crack open with water pouring out and onto the floor.

Emerging from the puddle of water was a naked boy who was roughly Naruto's age, with short white hair, violet eyes, and sharp teeth, "Well it's about time someone got me out of here, and I'm glad it was you who did it, Naruto." He said as he stood up.

"Go put some clothes on Suigetsu, we gotta talk." Naruto ordered confusing the boy known as Suigetsu.

Soon Suigetsu was dressed in a purple sleeveless shirt, three brown belts around his torso, waist, and another a bit lower than the waist, gray pants, and sandals. He was sipping water from a bottle as he and Naruto were sitting outside the compound looking out at the ocean, "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about Naruto?" Suigetsu began, "I mean you obviously didn't just come all this way to break me out for nothing."

"And you're right I didn't," Naruto answered, "You remember that talk we had two years ago when I last came here?"

"The one about me joining you in Konoha as part of some ninja squad?" he asked, "You said you were only thinking about that."

"Yeah well I've reached my decision and I've decided to put it into motion," Naruto replied, "And you are my first candidate."

"Me seriously, well who else do you have in mind?" the white haired boy asked as he drank his water.

"Two I have in mind are Jugo and Karin." The blonde answered as he ate a chocolate bar.

"What, them?" he groaned, "Well I can see why you'd want Jugo, but Karin, seriously?"

"Hey, cut her some slack," Naruto replied, "Besides Karin's family."

"All right whatever you say." Suigetsu sighed as he left it at that.

"Besides I know you wouldn't miss out on a chance to fight a member of the Seven Swordsmen," Naruto tempted the boy, "Kisame Hoshigaki is part of the Akatsuki organization, the one hunting Jinchuriki like myself. Stick with me and you'll get a chance to fight him."

Suigetsu looked at Naruto seeing the guy found his weak spot before smirking, "You drive a hard bargain, Naruto. Ok I accept."

"Good." Naruto replied.

"But before we go get the others, can we make a detour to the Wave country?" Suigetsu requested.

"Oh, and what reason could you want to go there?" Naruto asked, but had a feeling what he was after.

"You said that's where you fought Zabuza-sempai?" he asked earning a nod, "Well I'd like to take up his sword that was left there."

"Very well," Naruto said before pulling out his saucer and jumped on it, "Hop on." He ordered Suigetsu who jumped on but felt a little unsure. Naruto took off only much slower considering he was riding with a passenger.

Soon they arrived at their place of destination which was the Land of Waves. Naruto smiled remembering the first time he came there as a Genin. He and Suigetsu stopped looking up at the title above the bridge reading 'The Great Naruto Bridge', "Great Naruto Bridge?" Suigetsu asked and turned to Naruto.

"I guess I made quite an impression for this to happen." Naruto chuckled.

"Well come on let's go." Suigetsu said as they walked.

Naruto led the way through the town that looked big and busy. The little town that it once was all gloomy and in ruins was restored, "Place looks like it's doing great," Naruto said while looking around. Naruto then bumped into Suigetsu who stopped in his place, "Hey what's the hold up?" Suigetsu pointed up ahead. Naruto looked ahead and gasped, seeing a statue of his younger self on top of a stand, "I didn't think they'd make something like this." Naruto admitted.

Suigetsu read a golden plaque below the statue, "In dedication to the brave ninja who gave this village its hope back."

"I'm touched." Naruto smiled and shed a tear.

"Look over there!" a voice called.

Naruto and Suigetsu turned to see a teenage girl with a squad of her friends looking at them, "That's him, that's really him!" she pointed to Naruto.

"Our savior Naruto!" another squealed which led to all of them squealing.

Naruto and Suigetsu's eyes widened, "Naruto, we better run."

"Agreed!" Naruto agreed as they took off running like crazy from the mob of fan girls.

They were running throughout the village, until the girls ran past a man dressed in a trench coat and a fedora hat standing in front of a dumpster. The man watched them run past them and removed his hat revealing to be Suigetsu, "Ok they're gone." He motioned to the dumpster, and revealed it to be Naruto who used his rubber ability to mold himself to look like a dumpster.

"Man, never in my life did I ever imagine having a fan club." Naruto chuckled.

"I guess your popularity here was bigger than you thought." Suigetsu chuckled as well.

"Yeah, well come on I know a place where we can rest, then you can get your blade." Naruto said as they walked.

"Where are we going?" Suigetsu asked.

"You'll see." Naruto replied.

They stopped in front of a house by the sea, "What's this place?" Suigetsu asked.

"Come on." Naruto said as he knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing Tsunami; daughter of the bridge builder Tazuna, "Hello how can I help you?"

"Tsunami, remember me?" Naruto asked before removing his sunglasses.

Tsunami gasped, "Naruto it's you." She cried and hugged the boy.

"Nice to see you to." Naruto was blushing.

The woman removed herself from him, "Oh so sorry about that, come in please make yourselves comfortable." She said as the two ninja entered.

"Dad, Inari, look who's here." Tsunami called and coming into the kitchen area was Tazuna and Inari who was older and a bit taller.

"Naruto-niisan!" Inari cried.

"Hey Inari, how's it going?" Naruto asked as the boy hugged him.

"Great." Inari replied.

Tazuna approached, "Well Naruto, you sure grew since we last saw you."

"Thanks Tazuna, you seem to be holding up pretty well to." Naruto noted.

"Well I'm too stubborn to die just yet," Tazuna chuckled, and they noticed Suigetsu. "Who's your friend?"

"Just an old pal of mine," Naruto began and motions to him, "This is Suigetsu Hozuki."

"Nice to meet you, any friend of Naruto's is welcomed here." Tsunami welcomed him.

"Thanks ma'am." Suigetsu thanked her.

"This is Tazuna the one who built the bridge, and this is his family, his daughter Tsunami, and his grandson Inari." Naruto introduced them.

"Hi." Inari greeted him.

"Likewise." Suigetsu replied.

"Well how about we have a bite to eat?" Tsunami suggested.

"Good thing, I'm starving." Suigetsu agreed.

Soon the five of them were seated at the table enjoying a nice home cooked meal, especially Suigetsu, "Sugoi!" he and Naruto smiled with lit up eyes.

"You two must've been hungry," Tsunami giggled, "Well eat up there's plenty for everyone."

The two ate up while having a conversation, "So how's it been here in Wave?" Naruto asked.

"Never been better, Naruto. Ever since Gato's death and the bridge being completed our village has been restored to the beauty it was before Gato took over." Tazuna explained.

"That's good to hear." Naruto smiled.

"And it's all thanks to you nii-san." Inari added.

"Oh come on you give me too much credit." Naruto acted modest.

"So what brings you here, Naruto?" Tazuna asked.

"Well I'm sorta just passing through," Naruto began, "I met up with Suigetsu and we've decided to travel back together."

"I see." Tazuna said as he took a sip of sake.

"Yup," Naruto said and looked at his watch, "Whoop speaking of we better run."

"So soon?" Tsunami asked.

"Yeah I know, but when you're a ninja, job comes before anything." Naruto reminded them and he and Suigetsu got up, "Thanks for the food." They said as they headed out.

Soon Naruto led Suigetsu to the memorial where Zabuza's weapon was, "Well there it is." Naruto motioned to the memorial and the sword stuck in the ground in front of it.

Zabuza's sword was covered in leaves and such from not being moved in so many years,

"Yes!" Suigetsu cheered as he grabbed the hilt, "I mean you no disrespect to your grave sempai, but your sword deserves to be used in battle." He used his water ability to increase his arms muscles and was able to pick the weapon up with ease. He strapped the sword to his back.

"Ok you got your weapon, so let's be off." Naruto said pulling out his saucer again and got on followed by Suigetsu.

As they flew off, Naruto was flying much slower due to the added weight from Zabuza sword's to Suigetsu, "I sure hope you have a plan with getting Karin and Jugo to join us." The swordsman said.

"Don't worry, I got it all covered." Naruto assured him as they saw an island up ahead.

Inside the island compound was a girl with red eyes covered by glasses, and red hair that was short and unkempt on the right side, while long and combed on her left. She was at a desk, until her head shot up, "The feeling of this chakra, it's him. He's back!" She gasped.

**(And that's part one of his recruiting. See you later.)**


	54. A New Team is Formed

**(And here's the next chapter readers, enjoy.)**

Naruto and Suigetsu landed outside the island compound and approached the huge metal gates, "Could you knock?" Naruto asked Suigetsu while motioning to his sword.

"You know you got a sword to." Suigetsu motioned to the one Naruto had with him.

"True, but yours is more suited for this situation." Naruto replied.

"All right." Suigetsu said as he grabbed the sword off his back and sliced the doors in half allowing them entrance. They walk down corridors that were loaded with prison cells, and several inmates were lying around bored, while some just glanced at Naruto and Suigetsu passing by. The two continued walking, until they stopped seeing the girl that sensed Naruto earlier on, "I sensed you coming a mile away." she said.

"No sense gets past you, Karin." Naruto joked.

"Naruto and Suigetsu, I really wasn't expecting you two to come here." Karin said while feeling bored.

"Karin we have matters to discuss so let's go someplace to talk." Naruto ordered.

So Karin took them to a private room, where they were sitting down as Suigetsu drank from his water bottle, "What do you mean you want me to join you in Konoha?" Karin gasped in shock.

"Karin Orochimaru's been dead for three years. You're free." Naruto replied.

"Yeah we have our own lives now." Suigetsu added.

"What of the prisoners?" Karin asked.

"We're going to free them," Naruto answered, "Karin you are an Uzumaki, you're just about the only distant relative I know of. I can't let the Uzumaki clan fade away while there are members I know who're out there. Members like you."

"And you think I'll find a better purpose in Konoha?" Karin asked skeptically.

"Maybe, you never know." Naruto answered.

Karin looked at both Naruto and Suigetsu before sighing, "Oh all right I'll come along."

"Good answer, now let's free the prisoners and go get Jugo." Naruto instructed.

"You even want Jugo to come, you must be desperate." Karin noted.

"I am." Naruto answered almost as if he were Batman.

After releasing the prisoners, they were on Naruto's saucer with Suigetsu and Karin sitting on the ledges of the saucer as Naruto steered it North, "Naruto you know Jugo has his condition." Karin reminded him.

"Yes I do, but that condition's brought up by his own family bloodline," Naruto explained, "By attracting natural energy to his body he undergoes what I discovered is like sage mode, however by doing so causes him to go mentally unstable and destructive. And I aim to correct that."

"There it is." Karin pointed to the island ahead.

"Good," Naruto smirked. They landed on the island and Naruto folded his saucer up back into his jacket, "Let's go." Naruto said as he started to walk with the others following him to the prison.

They entered the compound to see multiple bloody corpses lying around, "this is Jugo's work." Naruto answered as Karin gasped.

"He's up ahead."

"All right let's get busy." Suigetsu reached for his sword but Naruto held his arm down.

"I got this." He went down the corridor seeing a big guy dressed like the jailors of the compound. He had orange spiky hair and looked like he was in a cursed seal level one form, "Still the same." He sighed and continued approaching him while Karin was scared out of her wits and Suigetsu was ready to attack.

The half demonic looking man known as Jugo saw Naruto approaching him. "Another man to kill!" he shouted charging for Naruto who wasn't even flinching or stopping as Jugo rushed for him. Naruto held out his hands and used his electrical powers to shock Jugo to weaken him.

He dropped to his knees and Naruto pulled his face up to look at him, "Jugo, you need to relax! I'm here to help you now!" he stuck a sealing patch on his forehead and performed some hand signs before putting his palm to the guy's forehead. The charm glowed and the seal symbol on the sealing patch was embedded into Jugo's forehead. Jugo returned to full human form and Naruto stepped back to give him some air.

"Wow, he did it." Suigetsu gasped as Karin was just as surprised.

"Jugo how do you feel?" Naruto asked as Jugo looked up to him.

"I feel marvelous! Arigato, Naruto!" he smiled while cheering.

"What'd you do to him?" Karin asked.

"I used a little sealing jutsu to counter the destructive side of Jugo's mind that erupts when he takes in natural energy." He explained.

Jugo looked and saw the other two, "Suigetsu, Karin, what're you two doing here?"

"We came with Naruto." Karin explained.

"And we're here to collect you." Suigetsu added.

"Collect?" Jugo was confused.

"I prefer recruit," Naruto interrupted, "Jugo, my village is in desperate need of man power, and I would like you, Suigetsu, and Karin to join me. But I can't force it on you, this is your decision."

Jugo smiled, "You've cured me of my mental problems. I owe you my life."

"Arigato, now let's get you into some appropriate clothes," Naruto took out a scroll and unsealed some clothes before handing them to Jugo to change into. The three were waiting around for Jugo until he came out wearing sandals, a black shirt, blue pants, and a blue cape. Suigetsu gave him a thumb's up, while Karin nodded in agreement, and Naruto smiled, "Now that's more like it." Naruto said.

Soon the four were outside the hideout by the sea, "Ok guys since I got you three together I should tell you we shall all be a team. However we have another four people to recruit, one of them you all know together, another one Suigetsu you should know personally." He explained.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Jugo asked.

"Yeah who?" Suigetsu asked curiously.

"You'll find out when we find them," Naruto said as he summoned three clones who each pulled out a saucer. "Hop on." He instructed as they each hitched a ride with a clone as they flew off across the ocean to parts unknown.

Soon they were walking through the woods somewhere not too far from Orochimaru's last hideout in the old Otogakure. The four travelers stopped in front of a cave and they look at the entry way, "Hold on Naruto this is where Guren resides!" Suigetsu realized it.

"What're you scared you big baby?" Karin teased.

"No, it's just she's got a bigger attitude problem than you do." Suigetsu mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Karin punched him causing his head to burst into water.

Suddenly Suigetsu regenerates his head, "I'm glad I have this ability." He said in relief.

"Chill out you guys, Guren has abilities that no one else out there has. At least not that we know of," Naruto explained as he looked at the entrance to the cave, "Besides what she really wants is a shot at redemption."

Naruto entered the cave and the others followed him. As they went through the cave they suddenly found the tunnel walls and ceiling paved with pink crystal coating. Naruto continued on knowing they were getting close. Inside the cavern that was decorated with the crystal like substance, a woman in her early thirties with bluish purple hair done up in a pineapple pony tail, pale skin, red lips, and dark eyes. Her attire included a green robe with a huge design of a camellia flower at the bottom, while wrapped around her waist was a yellow sash like Orochimaru's design.

She was looking at her reflection in one of the crystal walls, "Lovely as always." She admired herself. She suddenly saw the four reflections of Naruto and the others and spun to see them.

"Lovely indeed." Naruto remarked about her comment about herself.

"Naruto," She gasped and saw the other three with him, "Oh it's you three as well."

"Nice to see you too, Guren." Suigetsu replied at her rudeness.

Karin smirked, "Like what you've done to this place."

"Well that's the beauty of my Jutsu," Guren remarked on her crystals. She turned to Naruto, "So Naruto why have you come all the way here, come to catch up on old times?"

"Actually I've come because I wish to extend an offer to you." Naruto responded.

"An offer?" Guren raised a brow.

"Yes," Naruto started as he sat down, "You see Konoha's reached dangerous times now. Even though Orochimaru is long since gone he's the least of anyone's worries. I'm here because of the issues with the Akatsuki."

"What's this got to do with me?" Guren asked rudely.

"Come on Guren I think it's pretty obvious. Come to Konoha with me and the others," Naruto got up and stood before her, "The time you spent with Orochimaru wasn't good for you, but in Konoha you don't have to live the way you did. On our side you can save lives more than take lives. Isn't that what you wanted, a second chance?"

Guren was lost for words. Naruto knew her very well and she could not deny that was exactly what she wanted. Even though she had lived in isolation for many years she still wished she could find someplace to call home, "Naruto I…" she started until she looked determined, "I accept."

Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin were shocked to hear Guren's answer. Naruto just smiled, "Welcome aboard then," He shook her hand and turned to the three, "That's number four you guys. Now come on we got to head for the River Country." Naruto explained to the others.

"The River Country?" Karin asked.

"Yes, we'll find our other two recruits there." Naruto said as he led them out of the cave.

After a night of traveling they arrived at the River Country, "So do you have an idea where to find these other two recruits?" Guren asked Naruto.

"Yup, they're living at a local spot here," Naruto began, "And Suigetsu, I'd advise you not to launch into an attack until all is said."

"What does that mean?" Suigetsu asked feeling a bit insulted.

"Just follow my lead." Naruto instructed as they continued on.

Soon they stop in front of a small shop with a windmill next to it. Jugo read the sign above the place, "The Curry of Life shop?"

"Yup this is the place." Naruto said as they entered the place, "Sanshou-baasan, Karashi?" Naruto called.

Then a woman and a young man came out from back and saw Naruto, "Naruto!" they called as they greet him.

"Long time no see you two." Naruto said with a smile.

"I know you seem bigger than last time." the boy known as Karashi replied.

"Thanks, listen are Ranmaru and Raiga here?" he whispered.

"Out back." The woman known as Sanshou replied confused by his whispering.

"Good." Naruto said before heading out back with his recruits following him.

Naruto looks out back seeing a young boy about age twelve and a full grown man with a pair of twin pikes which resemble dragon fangs attached to his belt. The adult was chopping some wood while the boy was setting the pieces on a pile, "Hey you two!" Naruto called.

Both looked up at him, "Naruto!" the boy called running for him and hugged him.

"What brings you here?" the man asked.

"Well to start out Raiga, I have someone from your past I'd like you to get reacquainted with." Naruto said as the others walk out and Suigetsu stops in track spotting him.

"Raiga-sempai!" Suigetsu shouted.

"You know me?" Raiga asked confused.

"Don't you recognize me? I'm Suigetsu Hozuki younger brother of Mangetsu Hozuki!" Suigetsu called.

Raiga finally realized it, "Oh Suigetsu you grew."

"Yeah and I'm gonna make you shrink but cutting your legs!" Suigetsu shouted drawing Zabuza's sword and attempted to chop Raiga, but the guy grabbed his twin daggers and used them to block the giant blade.

"I see you've taken up Zabuza's sword, kinda big for a boy your age!" Raiga mocked as he pushed Suigetsu back.

"Don't fuck with me, Raiga-sempai!" Suigetsu rushed for another blow until he was shocked by electricity from Naruto.

"Suigetsu stand down!" he ordered. Suigetsu growled and stepped down. "Arigato, Raiga I'm sorry he did that."

"No problem I just didn't expect to see the kid again." Raiga admitted.

"Naruto, please tell me you're not recruiting Raiga-Sempai." Suigetsu said hopefully.

"Recruiting?" Raiga asked.

"Let's go inside and talk about this." Naruto suggested.

Soon they were back inside the shop sitting around a table with Raiga and Ranmaru sitting opposite sides of Naruto, and his recruits. Naruto had just finished about his offer to Raiga and Ranmaru, "You want us to become Konoha shinobi?" Raiga asked.

"That's like, whoa." Ranmaru added in equal shock.

"I know you haven't been in the shinobi duty world since the incident with your fellow swordsmen, but rest assured nothing like that would happen to you back home." Naruto explained.

"But what about here?" Ranmaru asked, while looking at Sanshou and Karashi.

Sanshou smiled, "Not to worry, Ranmaru. You and Raiga have done more than enough for me and Karashi."

"Yeah you guys should get out and enjoy what time you have together." Karashi added.

"I don't like this idea." Suigetsu said while grumbling.

"Suigetsu, it wasn't our fault. We tried to save Mangetsu from his death, but we found out the Yondaime Mizukage had set this whole thing up." Raiga explained.

"Mizukage?" Suigetsu was confused.

"Yes," Raiga began, "He had soon became feared of us feeling we would turn against him. So he sent hired assassins to kill you and your brother. We got you out of it, but Mangetsu wasn't so lucky."

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Suigetsu shouted while Jugo, Karin, and Guren were shocked to hear him talk this way.

"Because I was the one who tried to save him," Raiga said which left Suigetsu speechless, "I had also meant to give this to you but you vanished soon after." Raiga said as he reached into his outfit and pulled out a medallion with a sword symbol on it.

Suigetsu was shocked as he held it, "This was my brothers." He said as he remembered all the times he asked his brother if he could have it. And his brother told him when they became members of the Swordsmen of the Mist together, "I-I thought I'd never see this again."

"Mangetsu wanted you to be the one to wear it, feeling you'd make a better swordsman than he would have." Raiga explained.

Suigetsu smiled happily for the first time in years. "Arigato brother." He said to himself.

"Does this mean you're not going to go mad on this guy again?" Karin asked Suigetsu.

Suigetsu looked at her before smiling at the older swordsman, "Raiga-Sempai always was my favorite."

Raiga smiled, "I'm touched."

"Well now that that's out of the way how did you meet them, Naruto?" Guren asked curiously.

"Well this was during my travels years ago," Naruto began, "I stopped off here in need of something to eat. That's when I was introduced to the Curry of Life. It was spicy at first but in time I got used to it," He explained and turned to Raiga and Ranmaru. "I first met these two when I heard there was a disturbance at the Katabami Kinzan's mountain. I went to investigate it and to my surprise what was there was none other than Raiga Kurosuki; ex member of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri. He proved to be quite a match against me even with all my powers. What I truly found out about his secret weapon was the use of Ranmaru, he has this special kind of bloodline similar to a Byakugan only instead of just the chakra signature, he could see the life force of anyone as well."

"So he's like me, a sensory type." Karin noted.

"In a way," Naruto nodded and continued, "Anyway after a strong fight a lightning storm due to mine and Raiga's combined lightning powers ended up destroying a section of the mountain causing both Raiga and Ranmaru to be separated. I managed to save Ranmaru and brought him back to this shop. He told me the story about him and Raiga, since Raiga never helped him try to learn how to walk and such due to having a frail body. I decided to change all that and help him learn on his own. Then after giving him a bit of the curry of life it gave him some energy and he soon was able to move. We went back out to find Raiga was still alive, but very weak. I got him back to the shop and fed him some of the curry as well."

Raiga smiled and took it from there, "After I had woken up I wondered why they did all this for me," He started, "Naruto told me that despite being a rogue ninja and all the crimes I've committed I was still in need of help. At first I thought you'd always have to have a reason to help someone. But when I met him, I learned that helping others doesn't always require a reason. That's when I decided I wanted to do that, so me and Ranmaru stuck around this shop while I acted as a guard and Ranmaru learned how to cook." Raiga finished.

"What an interesting tale." Guren said.

"Arigato." Raiga replied.

"So what about my offer you guys?" Naruto held out his hand for Raiga.

Raiga and Ranmaru looked at each other, and smiled, "Deal!" Raiga shook Naruto's hand.

"Welcome aboard Sempai." Suigetsu smirked.

"Thanks, plus I got a feeling I may be running into my old associate Kisame." Raiga added.

"Here you go everyone, fresh curry for all." Sanshou said giving them all plates of curry.

"Yum." Naruto said.

Naruto's travelers looked at the black bubbling curry feeling grossed out, even by the look of it they could tell it was spicy, "Well go on guys dig in." Karashi beckoned them.

Naruto, Raiga, and Ranmaru started eating and Naruto with his fireproof stomach had no problem with it like he said. But when Suigetsu, Guren, Jugo, and Karin took a bite out of it, their faces turned red, their eyes pale white, and began sweating. They breathed out fire and started chugging glasses of water like crazy, "What too spicy for ya?" Naruto asked.

Soon they were all saying their goodbyes and they headed off. Soon as they were getting closer to Konoha Naruto stopped as if he was waiting, "What's going on, Naruto?" Guren asked.

"Our final recruit should be here shortly." Naruto answered.

"Who is this final recruit?" Jugo asked.

"You'll see," Naruto said and in a Shunshin of mist appeared the Ice ninja Haku, "Hey Haku!"

"Naruto, nice to see you too." Haku smiled.

"Who's this guy?" Suigetsu asked.

"Everyone this is Haku; originally the assistant to Momochi Zabuza." Naruto introduced them.

"So Zabuza found himself a companion as well." Raiga smirked.

"Haku these are my new friends, Suigetsu, Raiga, Ranmaru, Karin, Guren, and Jugo." Naruto introduced the ice user to the others.

"Very nice to meet you all." Haku bowed his head.

"Well come on everyone let's get going." Naruto ordered as he lead the way.

Soon Naruto and his followers were approaching the gates to Konoha. He stopped to see Izumo and Kotetsu on gate patrol duty again, "Oh welcome back Naruto, you finished with your mission?" Izumo asked.

"You bet I am. I'm off to introduce Tsunade-baasan to the new recruits." Naruto answered.

"Well good luck then." Kotetsu replied as Naruto lead the guys in. Kotetsu and Izumo look to see the recruits and were intrigued and shock recognizing one such as Raiga.

Upon entering the Administration building, Naruto knocked on the door. "Enter." Tsunade allowed access.

Naruto opened the door seeing Tsunade and Shizune, "Naruto Namikaze returning from my mission Tsunade-baasan." Naruto saluted.

"Welcome back Naruto, I should hope your mission was a success?" Tsunade asked.

"Indeed it was. Allow me to introduce to you the selected recruits," Naruto began as they all lined up in an order, "Allow me to introduce to you, Kurosuki Raiga, Ranmaru, Hozuki Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, Guren, and Haku the Ice ninja."

Tsunade and Shizune gasped remembering about the reputation Raiga, Suigetsu, and Jugo have, "So Kurosuki Raiga; ex-member of the Seven Swordsmen, and Hozuki Suigetsu; Swordsman trainee, what made you decide to come here?"

"Well I am grateful to Naruto for setting me free from Orochimaru, plus we share a common enemy. I'm willing to work together with you in order to get back at one of my old mentors." Suigetsu explained.

"As for me, I've given up my old brutal and menacing life and begin a new. I don't want to have to go through anything like the failed Mizukage assassination." Raiga added.

"Speaking off, why did you and the others attempt such a massacre?" Tsunade asked.

"Because the Mizukage was planning on getting rid of us all from the start, he was too paranoid of us and our powers." Raiga explained.

"I see," Tsunade says and turned to Jugo, "And you Bipolar Jugo, according to records you had an issue and problems."

"I did, but Naruto corrected it." Jugo answered.

"Plus you were the source of Orochimaru's cursed markings." Tsunade added.

"I am, but all that's in the past my power will never be used on other innocent lives again." Jugo assured her.

"Karin and Ranmaru here are both sensory types. Only Ranmaru has this unknown bloodline with similarities like the Byakugan and not only that, he can see a person's life force, able to predict when someone is truly dead or alive," Naruto explained. "Karin is not only a sensory but also has a unique healing ability for others," Karin showed the two women her arm covered in bite markings which got them grossed, "Anyone who bites her will have their chakra healed. More importantly she is also an Uzumaki."

"She what?" Tsunade gasped with Shizune.

"She's an Uzumaki. I can tell by this because throughout my mom's family history pure blood Uzumaki members have this particular shade of red hair," he motioned to Karin's hair, "And that healing ability of hers stems from the Uzumaki's unique chakra.

"That's truly remarkable." Shizune admitted.

"Haku I told you about was an old friend of mine I made on my first big mission at the land of Waves," Naruto explained, "He has the bloodline of Hyouton."

Tsunade nodded knowing that is a hard to come by bloodline and one with talent none the less, "Ok and what about you, Guren was it?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. I too have a very rare Kekkei genkai. I am a crystal style user." Guren explained.

"Crystal style?" Tsunade gasped.

"So you've heard about it to huh?" Naruto asked smirking.

"Yes, but we thought it was only a legend." Shizune answered.

"Well one still exists." Naruto replied.

"So tell us Guren, what reason do you have to wanting to be here with us?" Tsunade asked her.

"My reasons are simple. I want to make up for past sins that I've done under the order of Orochimaru," Guren explained, "He used me like a pet, but I feel here I won't be used like he did to me."

Tsunade nodded knowing that they don't work that way unlike certain ninja nations, "Well baasan what do you think of them?" Naruto asked wanting the Hokage's approval.

Tsunade thought long and hard while studying each of them, "Well we do need an extra bit of man power due to many of our higher ninjas always on missions, plus we can't keep asking Suna for more support than we already do. Although some of these guys do have certain bounties on their heads," She said which got them all nervous. Tsunade thought for a moment until she sighed, "Very well, as Godaime Hokage of Konoha I hereby initiate you all as full fledged Konoha shinobi."

Naruto smirked and the others started cheering and jumping around. Tsunade reached into her drawer and pulled out seven Konoha headbands and tossed them one each, "Judging by your statuses listed in the bingo books and from the looks of most of you I'd say you're all at least Chunin to Jonin Level, mainly you Raiga, and Guren have Jonin qualities and abilities. The rest of you are ranked as Chunin."

"Awesome." Suigetsu and Jugo said.

Naruto smirked and stood before them, "Listen up you guys, you may be official Konoha ninja under baasan's orders, but when you're paired off with me we shall work as a group. I hereby declare our group known as 'Namikaze' named after my own father Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage."

"A team named after the Yellow Flash, nice." Raiga admitted.

"Well then team Namikaze I wish you all the best of luck, and hope you all enjoy your time in the village of Konoha." Tsunade declared.

They all bowed their heads, "Arigato, Tsunade-sama."

Soon Naruto showed them all to the Namikaze Mansion, "Whoa, nice place." Suigetsu said in awe.

"Now this is what I call living." Raiga added.

"I could get used to this." Karin put in.

"Well come in guys," Naruto said while leading them inside. "I'm home!" he called to whoever was inside the mansion.

"Welcome back dad," Yukina said, while coming down the stairs and saw who's with him, "Hey who're they?"

"Some new friends of mine," Naruto began and introduced his daughter to them, "This is Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, Ranmaru, Haku, Guren, and Raiga."

"Nice to meet you all," Yukina greeted them, and looked at Guren, "Interesting fashion statement." She admitted and Guren smiled.

"Everyone this is my little girl, Yukina." Naruto introduced them.

"That's me." Yukina nodded.

"So this is your daughter you told us about, Naruto?" Jugo asked.

"She's cute I'll give her that." Suigetsu admitted.

"Oh you guys are too much," Yukina smiled, until she stopped and sniffed the air around the guys which was freaking them out, until she stood before them and pointed to Jugo, Suigetsu, and Ranmaru declaring, "You guys need a bath!"

"Huh?" they asked looking at each other.

Suddenly Yukina was dragging Jugo, Ranmaru, and Suigetsu by the bottom of their shirts all the way to the bathroom, "Oh stop, you'll be happier when you guys are not so smelly, trust me we'll _all_ be happy," She said as she tossed each of them into the tub with their waists wrapped in towels, "And don't you come out until you're squeaky clean." She closed the door.

Suigetsu grumbled as he sat in the tub, "For a little girl she is such a nag."

Jugo and Ranmaru however were already shampooing their hair, "Maybe but she's right." Jugo admitted.

"Yes I wouldn't want to make a bad impression by not being clean." Ranmaru added.

Suigetsu mumbled about them being whipped by a child, "I hear that grumbling, don't you make me come in there!" Yukina warned them from outside the bathroom.

"Wow Yukina, you're like a mini-mom." Naruto chuckled as he ruffled his girl's hair much to her moaning. Naruto went in to join them.

"Might as well freshen up as well," Raiga said following Naruto along with Haku.

"Boys." Yukina grumbled, until Karin who was trying very hard not to laugh at Yukina bossing Suigetsu around approached her.

"You know something kid, you and I are going to get along just fine." She smiled and Yukina nodded in agreement.

Soon when nighttime came, the Meta-Breed, Naruto, Yukina, Tenten, Hanabi, Hinata, and Naruto's new houseguests were sitting at the kitchen table, "Well I guess I should introduce the rest of you," Naruto began, "This is Raiga, Ranmaru, Jugo, Karin, Guren, Haku, and Suigetsu."

"Nice to meet you all." They all greeted the others.

"And these guys are my senseis the Meta-Breed, Ebon, Hotstreak, Shiv, Talon, Kangor, Ferret, Onyx, Puff, and Carmen, along with my three ladies Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga, and Tenten." Naruto added.

"Welcome to Konoha." They all welcomed them.

"Now that it's settled, let's dig in!" Naruto said as they all started eating.

During the meal Naruto was explaining, "So anyway until these guys can save up money to buy places of their own they'll be living here with me." Naruto explained.

"Even them?" Tenten asked looking at Karin and Guren.

"Yeah is that a problem?" Karin asked feeling a bit insulted.

"Tenten calm down. We've been over this. Karin is family not sure what side of the Uzumaki clan she is related to me by, but still family," Naruto explained, "And Guren isn't into younger boys."

"Well all right. But if we find you with a hickey that wasn't from us we're going beat you so hard we'll seem as vicious as the Akatsuki." Tenten warned Naruto should he try to cheat on them.

"Tenten that's a little much isn't it?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah we know Naruto wouldn't do that." Hanabi added.

"You're right, sorry." Tenten apologized sheepishly.

When nighttime came, everyone was set up in their own quarters of the Namikaze mansion. While in Naruto's room he slept on his bed staring up at the ceiling seeing an image of his father, "Well dad I'm forming a team of my own now. And we're going to make Konoha the best shinobi village in all of the ninja lands, count on it." He smiled and soon fell right asleep.

**(And there you go. Team Namikaze has been formed and who knows what missions and adventures they'll have. See you next time.)**


	55. Teams Mission in Suna

**(Welcome to today's chapter everyone.)**

One morning in Konoha inside the casino known as Ebon's palace set up by Ebon himself, gamblers were inside at slot machines, craps, blackjack, roulette, and poker tables. Ebon who was dressed in a gray suit with pants, and a red tie was walking around his casino observing all the gamblers, "Hey man, enjoy that sake? Keep it up people," He continued talking to some gamblers he passes by. He stopped in front of a blackjack table seeing two gamblers ready to make their move. He saw one of them has a seventeen, "If I were you I'd stay." He suggested to the gambler and carried on.

Ebon saw Guren and Raiga walking around, "Raiga, Guren, you two sure look close together." He teased.

Guren and Raiga blushed, "Yeah so what of it, Ebon?" Guren asked.

"Nothing, it's a good thing." Ebon replied.

"So how's business?" Raiga asked the shadow man.

"Never better, Raiga. The gamblers just keep on coming in." Ebon said as he heard a man cheer in victory after winning a jackpot.

"Well it's good to see Konoha has a great attraction like this place." Guren noted.

An Anbu appeared before them startling them, "Hey man you gotta warn a brother before you go popping in like that." Ebon told the Anbu.

"Ebon, Guren, and Raiga, the Hokage requests your presence at the tower." The Anbu said and disappeared.

"Well we better go." Raiga said as they headed off.

As the three entered the Hokage's office they saw Naruto, Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin, and Haku already there, "Hey guys." Naruto smiled.

"Good you've arrived we can get down to the mission," Tsunade started, "I'm sure a majority of you know about Houka Susumaru."

"The rogue fire ninja from the land of Ashes?" Raiga asked.

"Yes," Tsunade answered, "Him and a group of other ninjas have been reported by Suna that they had attempted to sneak into Suna and make off with a scroll containing it's forbidden Jutsus."

"Impossible, how can anyone get past Suna's security?" Naruto asked.

"That's the thing; no one knows how it happened," Tsunade explained, "Gaara feels as though they will eventually come back, so he has requested that you Naruto, and a team to assist them."

"Seems like Gaara really needs our help on this one," Naruto smirked, "Well why not? Consider me ready for anything. How about it team Namikaze?" Naruto turned to his team.

"Does it have to be Suna?" Suigetsu complained.

"Is that a problem Suigetsu?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not to complain but heat isn't exactly a friend of mine." Suigetsu reminded her of his condition of intense heat and his liquid body.

"Oh suck it up, Suigetsu!" Karin scolded him.

"Come on guys let's not start." Jugo played peacemaker.

"Don't worry Suigetsu I got a little something to help you with your problem." Naruto assured his teammate.

"Really what is it?" Suigetsu asked.

"This," Naruto holds up a small sealing patch, "This patch contains a formula I've designed. It should keep your body moist so long as you wear it."

"Oh sweet!" Suigetsu cheered while Karin sighed.

"Well I'm all for the mission." Guren answered.

"Same here." Haku agreed.

"Likewise. I can wait to tell Ranmaru." Raiga put in.

"So why am I here?" Ebon asked.

Tsunade answered Ebon, "The Kazekage has also requested you Ebon and the Breed to accompany Naruto on this mission."

"Well if he wants us, he's got us." Ebon replied.

"Good then it's settled. All of you prepare for the mission. Ebon you collect the Breed and tell them the situation." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes ma'am." They all responded and left.

Naruto was at the mansion collecting some things. He put on his fingerless gloves, the rings of Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Hidan and strapped his sword to his back, "There all set." Naruto said and went downstairs to see Yukina.

"Do you have to go dad?"

"I'm sorry sweetie but you know a ninjas job is never over." Naruto explained and she nodded.

"Ok, but next time you bring me with ok?" Yukina asked.

"Deal," Naruto agreed and kissed her cheek, "You be good now."

"Hai." Yukina smiles and watched her father leave the mansion.

Meanwhile at Shiv's 'House of Gags' joke shop, Shiv was inside giving some joke props to a couple of kids while Shizune watched him, "Come again." He called to the kids.

"So you took care of everything? I mean you are going to be away for a couple of days." Shizune reminded him.

"Everything's been taken care of, Shizune." Shiv replied as Shizune approached him.

"You be careful in Suna." Shizune instructed him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm more than capable of handling things." Shiv answered.

"Paging, Shivomatic! Shivomatic!" Hotstreak called from outside the shop.

Shiv chuckled and kissed Shizune, "See you soon." Shiv left.

Soon Naruto and the whole crew were outside Konoha gates, "Ok guys this is it, we head for Suna."

"This could probably take a while." Onyx said knowing how far Suna is from Konoha.

"Not to worry Onyx I got a solution," Naruto said before pulling out a small disk and threw it on the ground, "Might wanna stand back everyone." Naruto instructed and they did so. Naruto zapped the disk with electricity and the small disk grew into a giant sized saucer.

"Whoa now that's a big one." Suigetsu noted.

"Yeah this one should carry all of us," Naruto said as he jumped on it and levitated it up, "Hop on everyone!" he called as Team Namikaze and the Breed piled on making sure not to crowd it.

Soon Naruto was levitating the saucer through the River Country, while Suigetsu, Ebon, Hotstreak, Shiv, and Kangor pretended to be surfing, "Oh man no wonder Virge loves this." Hotstreak said while pretending to surf.

"Yeah check me out!" Shiv cheered while hanging ten.

"Hey guys try to keep the saucer balanced. I don't want it to be rocking." Naruto called behind him so he doesn't lose concentration.

"Hey how much further we got mon?" Kangor asked.

"Suna shouldn't be too far ahead," Naruto replied as he continued steering. "Hey Suigetsu you better put that patch on now we're heading into the hot climate."

"On it," Suigetsu replied as he put the patch inside his shirt and onto his chest, "Oh yeah it's already starting to work."

"Well brace yourselves guys, desert dead ahead." Naruto called as they rode into the desert lands that lead to Suna.

They surfed above the sand and soon spotted Suna up ahead, "There it is guys!" Naruto called.

"We made it." Guren cheered.

"Finally." Karin added.

Raiga looked at the land from afar, "Suna, a lot's happened in this one village."

"A lot indeed." Ranmaru agreed.

Soon they arrived at the entrance to Suna which was by a cliff with a slit between it so you could walk through. A Suna guard stopped them, "Halt identify yourselves."

Naruto introduced them, "Naruto Namikaze, Team Namikaze, and Meta-Breed," He starts, "I believe the Kazekage is expecting our company?"

The guard remembered, "Ah yes Namikaze-sama, please welcome back." He escorted them all through the entrance until they entered Suna.

"Whoa." The breed gasped.

"Check it out." Ferret looked around.

"Oh sweet." Shiv cheered.

"Never knew a huge civilization this big could be built in a desert, except in Egypt." Kangor added.

"It sure can, Kangor." Karin noted.

Soon the Suna guard led them through Suna and numerous civilians were waving and greeting Naruto as he passed by, "Wow Naruto you sure are popular here." Guren noticed.

"What'd you expect from a guy who saved their Kazekage from two Akatsuki members?" Hotstreak asked.

"Yes, and once again we thank you for your show of bravery, Naruto." The Suna guard added.

"It was nothing." Naruto replied.

Soon they reached the administration building where Kankuro was stationed outside, "Yo Naruto!" Kankuro waved to them.

"Hey Kankuro, how's it going?" Naruto asked.

"Excellent, glad you and the guys could come," Kankuro said and looked at Team Namikaze, "So this is Team Namikaze, huh?"

"You got it," Naruto nodded and motioned to the team, "Kurosuki Raiga, Hozuki Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, Guren, Haku, and Ranmaru."

"Well let me welcome you guys to Suna. Now come on Gaara's expecting you." Kankuro showed them inside the building.

Kankuro showed them through the halls, until he stopped in front of a room and knocked on the door. Gaara's voice was heard from the other side, "Enter."

Kankuro opened the door and let Naruto and the guys in. When they entered they saw Gaara at the desk in his Kazekage robes while filling out some forms. Kankuro presented himself along with Naruto and the team, "Lord Kazekage Naruto Namikaze and Ebon have arrived with their teams as you have requested."

"Very good Kankuro, that'll be all." Gaara dismissed him.

Kankuro left while Naruto and the others are left with Gaara, "So Gaara's how's being Kazekage treating you as of late?" Naruto asked.

"It is a tough job, but someone's gotta do it." Gaara replied.

"Well it's good to see you got something to do." Ebon added.

"It is." Gaara replied.

"So what's the situation?" Talon asked.

"Well I'm certain you've all been told of Houka Susumaru and his intrusion?" Gaara asked.

"More or less." Kangor replied.

"How was he able to slip past security? I mean Suna's security is just as tight as Konoha's." Onyx noted.

"I know which is why I've concluded he didn't do this by himself," Gaara explained, "Someone let him in."

"You mean?" Haku gasped.

"Yes, one of our own is a traitor." Gaara folded his hands.

"My least favorite word." Naruto said bitterly.

"So what can we do?" Guren asked.

"Well I'm sure whoever let Houka in will try to do it again when our defense is down," Gaara explained, "Which is why I'm having Anbu Black Ops monitor our entrance guards. Though I told no one about this, I also want you to monitor as well."

"You want us to do it?" Jugo asked.

"Yes, Naruto is the one true friend I trust with my life," Gaara stood up, "The Meta-Breed is also a reliable team whom Naruto trusts more than anyone for as long as we've known each other. And since Naruto's mentioned about Team Namikaze in his reports and spoke highly of each of you, I believe you will be of great help to the village."

"You really think so despite us being rogue ninja?" Raiga asked.

Gaara nodded and walked to them, "Do you all accept this assignment?"

"We do!" they all reply.

"I thank you for all your help." Gaara smiled.

Temari entered the room, "Lord Kazekage, oh sorry I didn't know you were entertaining."

"It's ok Temari, Naruto and his team has arrived, you may show them to their quarters." Gaara explained.

"Yes," Temari nods and turned to the group, "Follow me please." She showed them out of the office and through the halls.

They walked past one of the guards who had a tattoo of the kanji for desert on his wrist, "Hi Temari the work forms have been checked just as you asked." He explained.

"Thanks Hakado, I'll look over them later." Temari answered as they walked by.

"Don't remember that guard?" Naruto said to Temari.

"Hakado was initiated as a guard fourth months ago." Temari explained as they continued on unaware of Hakado listening to them from around a corner.

When nighttime came Naruto, Team Namikaze, and the Breed were already set up in a large guest room with beds for each of them. Guren, Talon, Karin, and Puff were already in nightgowns and sitting in their beds reading books or magazines. While the guys were already in their boxer shorts, and some wearing sleeping shirts, while Ranmaru was wearing blue footsie pajamas. Naruto was in red boxer shorts and was looking at a note he found in his bag, "Oh look guys, my girls tucked in a little note into my duffel bag," He said and smelt it, "Along with coating it with their favorite perfumes."

"Oh." The guys cooed in sarcasm like women just for laughs.

"Dear Naruto-kun," Naruto began reading, "We hope you are having a good time in Suna, we're starting to miss you already. We hope that you stay safe, out of trouble. Be sure to come back alive. With love Ten-chan, Hina-chan, and Hana-chan," He finished, "P.S, if you come back alive we'll… Oh Kami." He gasped.

"What, what do they say?" Suigetsu asked.

"Sorry but this one's private." Naruto answered before pocketing his note.

"Seems like you're already missed back in Konoha." Raiga noted.

"Hey we're all missed I know. I mean Ayame almost wouldn't let go of me." Hotstreak explained.

"Tell me about it Anko almost tried to bind my feet with her snakes." Kangor added.

"Talk about some weird relationships." Suigetsu chuckled and they headed for bed.

"Uh would you mind turning off the light please, Suigetsu?" Onyx asked seeing as how he was right by the switch.

"Oh yeah Onyx, you checked your bed for scorpions right?" Suigetsu asked Onyx.

"Scorpions?" Onyx asked in confusion.

"He's messing with you, Onyx." Naruto warned him.

"No I'm not," Suigetsu replied, "Suna is the scorpion capital of the Ninja World." He warned Onyx.

"Yup Onyx. They're big ones to, about as big as my fist." Karin put in.

"They outnumber people two to one, and that margin grows with every sting. So have a good sleep, Onyx." Suigetsu said as he doused the light and they all got into bed.

"Goodnight everybody." Naruto said to everyone.

"Night, Naruto." Karin replied.

"Night, Sue Ellen." Shiv said to Hotstreak.

"Night, John-Boy." Hotstreak replied in a mock hillbilly like accent.

"Scorpions, yeah right," Onyx said calling the bluff as he got under his covers and tried to get some sleep. Within a minute he groaned, "I got one. I got one!" he shouted as he jumped out of bed and picked up crowbar from his duffel bag and poked it through his covers hoping to kill it. The guys woke up and Suigetsu turned on the light as Onyx stops poking his bed hoping he killed it. He reached into his covers and yelped as he pulled something out. To his shock and confusion it wasn't a scorpion but just a twig. Everyone started laughing having been in on the prank, while Onyx turned to them with a frown, "Very funny!" Onyx said in sarcasm and threw the twig aside.

"We're just trying to help you with any problems you had about this place Onyx really." Hotstreak assured him.

"Onyx, don't worry you come and sleep with me." Puff offered Onyx while patting her bed.

"Well thanks, but I'd rather take my chances with the scorpion thank you," Onyx answered as they all got back into bed and the lights were shut off again, "God I hate this." Onyx grumbled.

"It's not that bad." Naruto said as he lied down on his stomach.

"Yeah it's like summer camp," Hotstreak said and began to sing, "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt."

Ebon, Talon, and Naruto joined in, "His name is my name too!"

Slowly everyone in the room joined in singing, "Whenever we go out, the people always shout, there goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt. Dah dah dah dah, dah dah dah!" they sang and laughed.

"John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt." They continued to sing.

"Everybody!" Shiv cheered.

Outside of the administration building, their singing could be heard, "His name is my name too!"

"SHUT UP!" the residents of Suna shouted indicating that they were disturbing the peace at night.

Meanwhile outside Suna watching the city from a distance was a man dressed in a red cloak with the kanji for fire on the back of it. "Soon Suna will be at my hands." He said to himself.

**(And that's my chapter.)**


	56. Traitor Revealed

**(And here's my next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.)**

The very morning after Naruto and his groups' first night in Suna, they were stationed in certain areas of Suna where the guards were stationed. Their mission was to monitor to see if any of the guards were engaging in any suspicious behavior while in the line duty.

Ebon led the Breed and were patrolling the Northern wall, Team Namikaze was patrolling the Eastern wall, Kankuro was monitoring the Western wall, and Naruto was patrolling the main entrance.

With the Breed they were watching from the shadows as the guards were taking shifts for the other guards who needed breaks, "This is getting way too boring." Hotstreak grumbled quietly in boredom.

"Keep it down, Hotstreak." Puff scolded him quietly.

Ebon watched the guards squinty eyed making sure he didn't let anything go unnoticed. Meanwhile Team Namikaze was watching from a distance as well, while Suigetsu had turned himself into a puddle and was able to keep an even closer eye on them. Jugo pulled out a shock vox that Naruto had equipped each member of his team with, "Jugo to Naruto, do you copy?"

Naruto who was watching the main entrance, picked up his shock vox, "Naruto here Jugo, status report?"

"Everything's good on our part no sign of any intruders." Jugo explained.

"Good, the same is around here as well," Naruto answered back, "Keep me posted if anything changes."

"Copy that." Jugo replied as they ended their transmission.

Naruto contacted Ebon and the Breed, "Naruto to Meta-Breed, do you copy?"

Kangor picked up his shock vox and spoke, "Copy that Naruto, everything's quiet here."

"Same on my part," Naruto said, until he saw the newest guard from yesterday; Hakado approach the other guards, "Hold on."

"Hakado what's wrong?" one guard asked.

"It's bad. I just spotted Houka in the center of the village." Hakado explained frantically.

This got the guards attention as well as Naruto's, "Impossible!" one guard said.

"How could he have gotten in?" another guard asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but we have to find out." The lead guard ordered as they headed for the center of village.

Naruto spoke back to his shock vox, "Kangor big news Houka's been spotted in the village, alert my team at once. I'm gonna check something out."

"Copy that, Naruto!" Kangor replied as they ended their transmission.

Naruto hopped on his saucer and surfed around the village hoping to find a lead. Soon he landed by a small abandoned store that was undergoing renovations, until he heard two voices coming from inside, one voice belonging to Hakado, "They fell for it just as we planned." Hakado's voice was heard.

"Good, have you got the scroll I asked for?" another voice said.

"Right here."

"Good. You've done well, Hakado."

'Hakado?' Naruto gasped in thought but knew he had to stop them. He barged in and spotted Hakado along with a guy wearing a red cloak with the fire symbol on his back along with the hood being down, under the cloak he wore a fishnet shirt, and blue shinobi pants. He had short reddish brown hair, dark eyes, and had a few third degree burns on his neck, "Hakado!" Naruto growled.

Hakado smirked, "So you figured out did you?"

"So this is the Naruto the Ninja Land's been talking about?" The one known asked.

"Houka Susumaru." Naruto turned his gaze to the one ninja.

"One and the same." Houka nodded.

"How'd you get in through the village?" Naruto demanded out of the nukenin.

Houka smirked, "It's simple, Hakado and I have built an underground tunnel beneath this old place that connects to the border of the desert. That's why no one could find out how I got in."

Naruto turned to Hakado frowning, "How could betray your own village, Hakado!"

"Houka made me a deal I just couldn't pass up." Hakado replied proudly.

"And what was that?" Naruto demanded out of him.

"I give him the scroll of some of the village's prized Jutsus, and he cuts me in on the profit he earns from delivering it to his superiors." Hakado explained.

"That's low Hakado, selling out your own village for profit!" Naruto shouted, "You don't deserve to live in a place like Suna."

"And I won't have to for long, once we get out of here." Hakado smirked as he and Houka got ready to fight.

"Raiton: Ikadzuchi no Utage!" a voice shouted as an electric current raced through the ground and into the building. When the current reached its target, it split into about two tendrils and attacked both the rogue ninja and traitor. Naruto looked to the side and standing by a hole in the building was Raiga, with the rest of Team Namikaze, and the Breed behind him, "Nobody's going anywhere." Raiga replied.

"Not without getting past us first." Ebon added.

"That hasn't stopped me in the past, and it won't now," Houka says as he formed a hand sign, "Katon: Kaibun Kiri no jutsu (Ash Mist Jutsu)!" he shouted as he blew a smokescreen of ash which resulted in a mist.

"I can't see!" Suigetsu coughed.

"They're getting away!" Ranmaru called as he was able to see their life energy due to his bloodline.

"Oh man I can't take this!" Onyx coughed up some ash.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew the ash away, revealing it was the work of Temari and her wind jutsu, "Temari!" Naruto gasped.

"I heard there was something going on around this area." Temari explained.

"Well you heard right." Guren replied.

"Hakado's a traitor! He's been letting Houka in though an entry way in this place." Naruto explained.

"Hakado?" Temari gasped until she frowned, "I'll go alert the Kazekage!"

"No need, Temari!" Gaara said appearing in a Shunshin of sand.

"Gaara." Naruto gasped.

"I had my suspicions it was Hakado the moment he was appointed as a guard." Gaara explained.

"You're right, and Houka didn't invade until it was four months after he was initiated," Temari remembered, "He obviously waited for this moment to throw off any suspicions we had of him."

"Exactly." Gaara nodded.

"Hey guys," Ferret called as he dusted off the floor of the building revealing a trap door, "I think we found their escape route." He said opening the trap door revealing a stair well leading to a tunnel that obviously ran through the village and out of it.

"We gotta go after them." Haku said.

"I'm coming to." Gaara said which got everyone shocked.

"Gaara you're the Kazekage, the village needs you." Temari pleaded.

"That rogue ninja and traitor made off with our villages forbidden Jutsus," Gaara explained, "If they use them on any other ninja nation it'll be my fault for not stopping them."

Temari wanted to argue but couldn't, seeing how Gaara made his point to her. "Hai Kazekage-sama."

Naruto turned to Karin, Ferret, and Ranmaru, "Guys track them down," Karin nodded activating her sensory abilities, along with Ranmaru, while Ferret sniffed the stairwell for their stenches, "You guys go after them through the tunnel. Gaara and I will head them off."

"On it!" They reply as they go down the trap door.

"Temari alert Kankuro and the other guards." Gaara ordered his sister.

Temari nodded and hurried. Naruto turned to Gaara as he got on his saucer, "Well hop on Gaara."

"That won't be necessary, Naruto." Gaara holds his hand up dismissing the offer.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he was hovering on his saucer.

Gaara led Naruto outside where the Kazekage made sand pile under him and lifted him off the ground and became a wave of sand, "As the people from your friends world say, 'Surfs Up'!" Gaara called as he surfs the wave of sand that carried him out of the village.

Naruto smirked and thought, 'I think I had a strong impact on his personality.' He thought as he surfs after him on his saucer.

Below underground through the tunnel, Team Namikaze and Team meta-Breed were in hot pursuit of Houka and Hakado, "Can't be too far behind." Ferret called as he sniffed them out.

"We're gaining on them, I can sense it!" Karin added as she sensed their chakra.

"Let's hope Naruto and Gaara can head them off." Haku put in.

Meanwhile above the ground, Naruto and Gaara were still surfing their way out of the village and across the desert, "Shouldn't be too long." Naruto called to Gaara.

"Let's pick up the pace just in case." Gaara replied as they surfed faster.

Back underground, Hakado and Houka made it to the edge of the tunnel and popped through the opening by a forest bordering the land of Wind, "We made it." Houka said.

"Not a moment to spare." Hakado added.

"Soon you won't have any moment's to spare!" Ebon called as he emerged from the tunnel with his crew, and Team Namikaze.

"You're all gluttons for beatings aren't you?" Houka asked.

"Actually, we're gluttons for fighting!" Naruto shouted as he and Gaara appeared before them.

"You're all surrounded now." Haku called out.

"Give yourselves up!" Hotstreak added.

"Or what, you'll take on all of us," A female voice asked as a waterfall rained down to the ground almost hitting them before they moved away. Emerging from that waterfall was a woman with long greenish colored hair, a nice figure clothed by a blue kimono, "I'm Mizu. I hope we can get acquainted later." She smiled sweetly.

The earth started shaking as it partially split in half with a ground pillar emerging up with a guy standing on top of it. He had dark skin, beady eyes, muscular build, black sandals, black pants, and a brown shirt, "Mizu always with the dramatic entrances," He sighed, "Anyway I'm Tsuchi."

Lighting struck the ground by Houka and Hakado and appearing was another man with wild blonde spiky hair, brown eyes, lightning bolt tattoos on his cheeks, gray pants, and a dark yellow shirt, "And you can call me Raiko!"

"So there are five of them." Guren looked at each of them.

"And they obviously each specialize in a certain chakra element." Talon added.

"That's right, to the ninja land we're known as the Affinities because we each posses a certain chakra affinity." Houka smirked.

"We each belonged to a certain village, until we abandoned them." Mizu explained.

"You will return the scroll to the village and give yourselves up!" Gaara ordered as Kazekage.

"You are not my superior." Houka shot back.

"Well we are now!" Naruto said as he got ready.

"You go on ahead, we'll deal with them," Tsuchi told Houka and Hakado as he, Mizu, and Raiko took positions. Tsuchi went through some hand signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he shouted placing his palm to the ground and poof there stood two spotted hyenas with blades attached to their front and back paws.

"Hey what've we got here?" Kangor asked, "A couple of spotted hyenas mon?"

"Let's go!" Houka told Hakado as they hurried.

"After them!" Naruto called to Gaara as they zipped past the three other ninja to catch them.

As Hakado and Houka made a break through the forest, Naruto and Gaara followed their trail unaware of Zetsu watching them, "Things seem to have gotten truly interesting." Zetsu's black half began.

"Yes, especially the familiar faces that are here," His white half said looking back at the Breed, and Team Namikaze, "Better let Pain know about this soon as possible." He said sinking into the tree.

Back with the Breed, and Team Namikaze, they were going all out against Mizu, Tsuchi, his two hyena summons, and Raiko, "Raiton: Raikyuu!" Raiga shouted as he drew his two swords together, causing a ball of electricity to form. He hurled it at Tsuchi.

"Gah!" Tsuchi growled as he formed a hand sign and earth armor covered his body.

"Earth armor." Raiga gasped.

"I'll crack it!" Guren charged as crystal spears grew on her arms, and she started jabbing them at Tsuchi who was on par with her.

Meanwhile Mizu was using her Suiton Jutsu, "Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" She shouted summoning three water clones.

"I'm not scared of you!" Suigetsu shouted as he drew his sword and slayed the water clones one after another until the real Mizu appeared behind him forming hand signs.

"Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu!" she shouted trapping Suigetsu in a water sphere.

"No!" Suigetsu shouts unable to move inside the sphere.

"Let him go!" Hotstreak called as he got ready.

"Try and stop me," Mizu smiles smugly. Hotstreak growled and launches fire at her. Mizu yawned, "Fire, you got to be joking?" She fired a blast of water dousing the fireball, "Everyone knows that fire is weak against water."

Hotstreak smirked, "True, fire may be weak against water, but let me tell you something about water and fire. Fire can easily overpower water if it's just hot enough!" he shouted as he powered up his fire to the max and blasted Mizu weakening her and her water trap freeing Suigetsu.

"Thanks man!" Suigetsu called.

"No prob!" Hotstreak gave him a thumb's up.

Mizu frowned, "That's it!" she went through more hand signs, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" she shouted launching the water dragon Jutsu right at Hotstreak, only for it to collide with a wall of ice, "Ice?" Mizu gasped.

Haku was shielding Hotstreak, "You ok, Hotstreak?"

"Yeah Haku, thanks for having my back."

"No problem," Haku replied and looked to Mizu, "I'll finish this one myself," He started forming hand signs, "Makyou Hyoushou!" he shouted and created his demonic ice mirrors with the help of the water left from Mizu's water clones.

"What is this?" Mizu gasped as she was surrounded by the ice mirrors.

"This is your end!" Haku said appearing in one of the mirrors and started moving through them at a fast pace launching needles at Mizu striking her in the most vital areas, her screaming faded soon as the mirrors melted revealing her corpse covered in needles.

"That worked well." Hotstreak said to Haku who nodded in agreement.

Kangor and Onyx meanwhile were squaring off against the two hyena summonings, making sure not to get cut by their blades, "Come on is that all ya got mon?" Kangor asked as Jamaican music played in the background as he fought them. As he round house kicked one it yelped from the pain and crashed onto the ground and poofed away, "One down!"

Onyx and Jugo who was in his full demonic form wrestled with the other one pinning it to the ground, "Shiv, count it!" Onyx called as Shiv ran to the side getting down and slammed his hand to the ground like a wrestling ref, "One, two three!" Shiv called, "And the winners are Onyx and Jugo!"

The Hyena stopped breathing after being in Onyx's choke hold for so long and poofed away, "Yeah!" Onyx cheered as he, Shiv, and Jugo did a three way high five.

Tsuchi landed by them and growled, "I've tired with your meddling, idiots!"

Kangor landed at his teammates sides, "If you are tired, I suggest you lie down now!" Kangor spun kicked Tsuchi's legs making him trip.

Tsuchi grabbed Kangor's leg and tried crushing the bone in the leg with his strength, until a pink crystal almost nailed him causing him to let go. He turned to see Guren, "Now let me show you the beauty of my crystals!" she extended her hands out and Tsuchi found his body getting covered in the crystal.

"What's happening?" he gasped and soon he was encased in a crystal imprisonment unable to move at all.

"Suigetsu, could you be a dear and cut this crystal down to size?' Guren asked.

"Gladly." Suigetsu smirked and swiped the crystal a few times. At first nothing seemed to have happened, but the huge crystal block was reduced to small particles taking Tsuchi along with it.

"Now for the third!" Kangor said as he turned to Raiko who was going at it with Raiga in a duel of the Raiton Jutsus.

"Your reputation truly precedes you Kurosuki Raiga." Raiko commented.

"How kind of you." Raiga smirked as he released more electric spheres from his twin blades.

"After this I will be famous for killing off a member of the Seven Swordsmen!" Raiko shouted as he fired a lightning blast form both his palms.

Raiga quickly uses his Lightning Strike Armor jutsu to repel Raiko's lightning attack, "Guren now!" Raiga called.

Guren used her crystals to trap Raiko's legs to the ground, "No, I'm stuck!" Raiko growled.

"Suigetsu, execute!" Raiga ordered.

"Coming up!" Suigetsu leaped into the air above Raiko swinging his executioner's sword back and slices his head right off causing it to land on the ground lifeless, and his body went limp.

"All right, we did it!" the teams cheered over their victory.

"Come on we gotta catch up with Naruto and Gaara." Ebon said as they rushed off to catch up with the two Jinchuriki's.

By the time they caught up they saw Gaara fighting against Hakado the traitor, and Naruto against Houka the boss. Gaara was using an assortment of his sand Jutsus on Hakado who was countering with his Fuuton Jutsus, "Don't think because you're Kazekage you can defeat me." Hakado shouted as he used his Fuuton element to try to blow Gaara away, but the Kazekage stood his ground against his former guard.

Gaara frowned, "I'm not Kazekage for nothing you know. Plus if you really knew about the village you would know what I'm capable of." He shouted as he crossed his arms, "Suna Shuriken!" he unleashed shuriken made from sand.

Hakado took a few of the hits, but avoided the rest as he attempted to attack Gaara only to be blocked by a Suna Bunshin of Gaara and started covering him, "Oh no, not this!" Hakado cried as he tried to get out of his hold but to no avail.

"This is what happens when you betray your own village for selfish needs." Gaara tells Hakado as the traitor is encased in a shell of sand and was doing nothing but screaming. Until Gaara called out, "Sabaku Sousou!" He shouted as he clenched his fist causing the shell to explode thus killing Hakado.

"He did it." Ebon called.

"They're not done yet." Jugo said as they saw Naruto fighting against Houka in a Katon style fight.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Houka shouted blowing a jet of fire right for Naruto who countered with his own blast of fire.

The two struggled to push each other's fire blast back but both appeared to be equally matched, "Naruto!" Gaara shouted as he summoned a spear weapon made from sand, "Shukaku no Hoko!" He shouted throwing his sand spear at Houka making him lose focus and got caught in Naruto fire attack sending him flying backwards. This resulted in the Suna scroll falling out of his pocket and Gaara used his sand to catch it.

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto shouted as he zipped past Houka appearing behind him only to slug him again sending him back the way he was flying from.

Gaara was on the ground uses the sand to level him up to Houka as his right arm became Shukaku's arm, "Suna Punch!" Gaara shouted as he slugged Houka sending him upward.

Houka was sent upward at a fast pace. However Naruto flew up faster and slammed his Kangor feet down on him causing him to fall below. He then flew back downward to Gaara's level and the two threw their arms back and they called out, "Jinchuriki twin KO!" they shouted sending Houka a double uppercut back up into the air.

Naruto smirked and shifted his Sharingan to Mangekyo mode, "You like fire Houka? Well try some of this, Kyubi Amaterasu!" Naruto shouted as he sent a blast of Amaterasu up to Houka as he was falling back to earth.

"Huh?" Houka was confused wondering what was happening. What he saw coming right for him was a black fiery Kyubi made from the Amaterasu flames. Houka screamed in fright as he fell right into the mouth of the Amaterasu fox and burned to dust.

Naruto powered down his Mangekyo and took in some breaths. Temari and Kankuro arrived with some Suna ninja but to their shock the fight was done, "They did it?" Kankuro asked.

"They sure did." Ebon replied as he and everyone watched the two Jinchuriki's approach each other.

Naruto used his left hand to shake Gaara's left hand as a friendly teamwork gesture. Naruto and Gaara noticed everyone was watching them and Naruto looked at his pal, "Let's do it G."

Gaara smiled, "Yeah." He replied as the two faced everyone and struck a fighter stance just for show off. They were all cheering on their victory unaware of Zetsu still watching them but then vanished.

Later on back in Suna, everyone was celebrating for the bravery of the Kazekage and their allies from Konoha. Gaara was standing before the civilians of Suna with Naruto, Teams Namikaze, and Meta-Breed behind him, "We're gathered on this momentous occasion to give thanks to our dear allies from Konoha, Naruto Namikaze, Team Namikaze, and Team Meta-Breed." Gaara declared and everyone in Suna cheered their hearts out.

"This I could get used to." Karin smiled and waved.

"I'll say." Shiv agreed as he was soaking up all the attention he was being given.

Gaara turned to Naruto, "Naruto you've done a lot for me, and for everyone in Suna. How can I ever repay you?"

Naruto smiled and answered, "It's what we do Gaara. We look out for each other. Although there is something I've wanted to do here."

"What is it?" Gaara asked curiously. Naruto smirked and whispered into Gaara's ear. Gaara turned to Naruto with a smile, "That could be arranged." He replied causing Naruto to smile.

Meanwhile far away from Suna inside a cave the light apparitions of the Akatsuki members were gathered, "What's this emergency meeting called for?" Itachi asked.

"Besides the fact the zombie bros are no longer with us." Kisame added as a joke.

"It appears the Kyubi Jinchuriki has gathered himself a group of followers to form a team." The leader explained.

"Ooh the boy has a group of playmates." Kisame cheered humorously.

"Kisame this is no joking matter, some of them you know." The leader scolded which got him quiet.

"Ok then, who?" Kisame asked.

Zetsu spoke up, "One of them is none other than your old teammate Kurosuki Raiga."

"Raiga?" Kisame gasped, "Oh that takes me back. He always was fun to be around despite his threats of giving everyone funerals."

"Along with him is one of the Hozuki bros." Zetsu continued.

"Ooh little Suigetsu huh? He was such a cute kid, especially when he would execute his victims." Kisame added.

"Accompanying him also is bipolar Jugo." The leader added.

"That would prove difficulty trying to get near the boy." The female member noted.

"But he was being held by Orochimaru for his experiments." Itachi reminded them.

"Yes, it seems the boy has gone and freed Suigetsu and Jugo from his prisons, along with a sensory girl known as Karin." The leader explained.

"Is that all?" Tobi asked.

"Not quite." Zetsu answered.

"You mean there's more, oh goody!" Tobi cheered.

"Also accompanying Naruto is the legendary crystal style user, Guren," Zetsu continued, "Not to mention the famed Ice User Haku from the Land of Waves."

"Strange that's where Zabuza was killed at," Kisame remembered, "Looks like they were once partners."

"And finally accompanying him is a boy named Ranmaru with a Kekkei Genkai superior than the Byakugan eye." The leader added.

"It seems Naruto's not taking any chances against us now." Itachi said calm and collect.

"Exactly," The leader replied, "If he continues to get anymore powerful than he already is there's no chance in obtaining the Kyubi."

"So what do we do about it?" Kisame asked.

The leader thought until he spoke up, "We'll have to act quicker and acquire what remaining Jinchuriki's exist. Tobi, you and Zetsu are to seek out the Sanbi."

"Hai!" Zetsu and Tobi salute.

"Kisame, your targeted Jinchuriki the Yonbi shouldn't be too far away." The leader added.

"Hai." Kisame nodded.

"Good if all's said we'll meet again soon." The leader says as their apparitions vanish.

Later on that night in Suna, in front of a stage set up in the center of the village where amps were set up thanks to Naruto sealing some into sealing scrolls just in case. Civilians and ninja of Suna gathered around the stage as Gaara appeared on in a Shunshin of sand and spoke into a mike, "Ladies and gentleman of Suna. I give you Naruto Namikaze, the Bang baby Shinobi!" he declared and music started playing.

In a flash of lightning Naruto appeared in the center of the stage and started singing. Soon the Breed, Team Namikaze, and the Sand Sibs came onto the stage and were dancing it out with Naruto. Raiga was using his Raiton Jutsu to send some sparks fly for special affects, while Hotstreak used his fire attacks to make some fireworks.

Naruto saw Gaara walk into the center and wasn't sure what to do until he saw all of Suna cheering him on. He smiled and started dancing it out showing off some killer steps that pros would know which really impressed Naruto as he joined him. When the song ended all of Suna cheered their hearts out for the performance they have witnessed.

**(And there you have it. I'll see you next time.)**


	57. Namikaze Campout

**(Welcome to today's chapter readers.)**

A week after the guys returned from Suna, they went about their everyday lives. While one afternoon inside Kangor's shoe store 'Kangor's Shoe Locker', he was helping a teenage girl with trying on a pair of sneakers, "A perfect fit." Kangor said to the girl.

"Yippee, arigato Kangor." She said handing him some money.

"No problem, come back again," Kangor said as the girl left, "Another sale," He smiled while counting his earnings. until he felt his legs bind. He looked down seeing his legs binded by boa constrictors. He sighed, "Must you do that every time Anko?" he turned to see Anko standing in the doorway.

Grinning Anko slinked her way to Kangor's side placing her arms around him, "It's just insurance to make sure my little Roo doesn't go running off." She licked her lips seductively.

"Now why would I wanna run from someone like you?" Kangor asked.

She smiled, "I know you wouldn't," she kissed him, "Now why don't we close this place up so you can buy me some dango?"

Kangor sighed at this, it wasn't the first time she sweet talked him into doing what she wanted, but he just couldn't say no. However they were interrupted as his door opened entering Raiga, "Hey Kangor?" Raiga asked causing Kangor to make Anko release him and he stood present.

"Yeah mon?" Kangor asked.

"You got my sandals ready like I asked you?" Raiga requested.

"You bet mon," Kangor said going in the stock and brought out Raiga's good pair of sandals, "All cleaned and ready."

"Thanks, I'll need them for a mission I'm going on with Naruto and the rest of Team Namikaze." Raiga said as he dawned his good pair of sandals.

"A mission to where?" Anko asked.

"Believe it or not to my old homeland Kiri." Raiga answered.

"The Bloody Mist?" Anko gasped.

"Yup." Raiga nodded.

"I never did understand why it was called the Bloody Mist." Kangor said as the two Jonin ranked ninjas looked to him.

Anko explained, "Well Kangor this dated back many years ago Kiri has drawn the country into many wars in the past, hence the nickname Bloody Mist." Anko explained.

Raiga explained a bit as well, "Under the jurisdiction of the Yondaime Mizukage he led citizens to blame the powerful bloodlines for this strife. The citizens began to turn against the bloodlines and killed any clans who remained in the country. Thus you know why the abilities of Ranmaru and Haku were frowned upon." He let out a sigh, "Before then me and my team of Swordsmen composed of such members as Zabuza and Kisame were Kiri's most powerful elite. But the Mizukage and other feudal Lords started to fear us and wanted us assassinated, we attempted to execute them ourselves but we failed. So we all went our separate ways."

"Then shouldn't you feel any guilt or regret going back to your old country?" Kangor asked.

"I know, but I had heard the Yondaime Mizukage was long since deceased and that a new Mizukage has taken the position and said to have made Kiri a better place." Raiga explained.

"Do you believe it?" Anko asked for his personal opinion.

"I'm not sure if I do or don't," Raiga answered truthfully, "Kiri was my home, but after all that's happened I'm not sure anymore."

The Meta-Human and Special Jonin couldn't help but feel sorry for the Swordsman but saw him put a smile on and looked to them, "Well I got a mission with the others, so see ya round." Raiga said taking off.

Soon enough Naruto and Team Namikaze were exiting the gates of Konoha, "It's strange, what do you guys think the Mizukage would want with us?" Naruto asked his team who looked just as curious as he was.

"Wish I knew." Karin replied.

"You don't think the Mizukage learned that former Kiri who left Kiri have joined Konoha do you?" Jugo asked them while motioning to Suigetsu, Haku, and Raiga.

"Well Team Namikaze was requested personally." Haku mentioned.

"I just hope that Kiri doesn't have beef with my dad like Iwa does." Naruto feared.

"I doubt that," Raiga replied, "In all my years of serving Kiri no talk of loathing of the Yellow Flash has been said."

"That's comforting." Naruto admitted.

"Well guys I hope you realize that traveling to Kiri will take a number of days, even with Naruto flying us there." Guren points out a fact.

"True," Naruto nodded, "Which is why I've specially brought something better to help you guys."

"What's what?" Ranmaru asked.

Naruto smirked as he took out a few summoning scrolls and used the release technique to unseal what was sealed inside them. Unleashed were seven metal high tech skateboard objects with no wheels. "Behold the Namikaze Gliders."

"Wow." Suigetsu gasped marveling at one in front of him.

"Amazing." Jugo added.

"I'm impressed." Raiga admitted.

"Naruto that brain of yours works wonders." Karin said.

"It's a gift," Naruto admitted, "Though the key to riding these things is balance. If you can retain balance between your body and the board you'll ride it like a charm."

"All right then." Haku said jumping onto one causing it to activate and hover a bit. Haku had a little trouble keeping balance, until he stood still and regained balance.

"See?" Naruto asked. The others gave it a try and managed to keep balance on their gliders, "All right guys you got it down," Naruto smiled as he jumped on his saucer, "Raiga since you know Kiri more than any of us we'll follow you to there. So lead on." Naruto ordered the swordsman.

"Hai Naruto." Raiga said as he surfed ahead followed by Naruto and the others.

Soon they were surfing along the Land of Fire heading in the direction of the Wave Country. As they surfed doing all sorts of twists and turns.

Later it was nighttime, and they decided to make camp out in a forest in Wave. Naruto and Ranmaru were cooking fish over a campfire while Raiga, Haku, and Jugo came back with more firewood, and Karin, Suigetsu, and Guren were sitting down, "This is what camping's all about right guys?" Naruto asked his team, "Star filled sky, crescent moon, sitting around a campfire with your closest friends, enjoying each others company."

"Wish we had some entertainment to pass the time." Suigetsu remarked.

"Quit complaining, baka." Karin scolded him.

"Yes Suigetsu how can you not enjoy such peaceful scenery?" Haku asked.

"I've lived for a number of years inside a tank, that answer your question?" Suigetsu asked.

Some of them chuckled while Raiga just concentrated on the campfire looking lost in thought, "What's up Raiga?" Guren asked.

Raiga sighs and decided to speak his thoughts, "Did you ever wake up and wonder what the world would've been like if you didn't exist?"

This got everyone curious as to where this was coming, "What do ya mean?" Karin asked.

"Well take a look at me," Raiga started, "If I never existed, so many lives that I took in the past would still be alive today."

"I understand where you're coming from too, Raiga," Guren replied, "I took my fair share of lives in the past as well."

"Well I thought there was no purpose in my life," Jugo added, "I mean I've always had my bipolar issues and thought there was no place for someone like me."

"I can top that you guys," Naruto spoke up, "I mean before I even knew I was a Jinchuriki I didn't know why I was hated. I thought maybe it was best if I didn't exist at all. But I soon thought the other way around, I mean if I didn't exist Konoha woulda been destroyed years ago." He said which made Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu remember not only Orochimaru's invasion but the Kyubi invasion before that, "And let me tell you something else, if I didn't exist then Team Namikaze wouldn't have been formed."

"He's right if it weren't for him I'd still be crazy." Jugo realized.

"I'd still be stuck in a tank." Suigetsu added.

"And I'd be bored out of my skull guarding a prison island that's no longer needed." Karin adds.

"I hear ya." Guren agreed.

"So it's all thanks to each other we're the people we are today." Ranmaru smiled.

"Gather them up." Haku said as everyone in team Namikaze grabbed a bottle of cola and popped the caps off.

"A toast to Team Namikaze, may we always be remembered." Naruto said as they clunk their bottles together and drank from them.

Soon they were eating some of Ranmaru's specially made curry of life, "This is delicious, Ranmaru you outdid yourself." Guren said.

"Arigato, I do my best." Ranmaru said liking the compliment.

Suigetsu suddenly tensed up, "Suigetsu?" Naruto asked.

"Don't move guys, but I think we're being watched." Suigetsu warned them.

"Can't be I don't sense any chakra." Karin noted.

"It's coming from over there." Suigetsu pointed into a bush.

"Ranmaru." Raiga ordered and his young companion looked at the bush activating his eyes seeing something big.

"There's something big behind that bush." He answered.

Suddenly everyone was uneasy as Suigetsu stood up, "Wait here, I'll deal with it." He said walking slowly toward the bush grabbing his blade ready to swing. Before he did anything a rabbit jumped out of the bush in fright, "A rabbit?" Suigetsu asked incredulous.

"You got all worked up over a rabbit?" Naruto chuckled.

"Baka." Karin grumbled.

Suigetsu turned to everyone who was in giggles, "Hey you heard Ranmaru there's no way it coulda been a rabbit," He said unaware of a shadow creeping over him, a shadow belonging to that of a big brown bear. Everyone was looking past him in shock while Suigetsu remained unaware, "What?" he asked, until he felt breathing on his neck. He turned and saw just what everyone was freaked out about.

Haku looked at Jugo who was reaching down, "What're you doing?" he whispered.

"I'm taking off my shoes." Jugo answered.

"Why?" Haku asked failing to see what good that'll do.

"Because I run faster without shoes." Jugo whispered back.

"You can't outrun that bear." Haku whispered knowing it's statistically impossible to outrun a full grown bear.

"I don't have to outrun the bear I just have to outrun you." Jugo answered while Haku frowned.

Suigetsu turned to them while the bear still stood before Suigetsu not doing anything just yet, "Stay calm guys, it's important that you don't let them smell your fear, just follow my lead."

"Suigetsu what're you gonna do?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Are you insane?" Karin asked in shock.

Suigetsu turned back to face the bear head on, but with one small growl from the bear his eyes widened with fear, "IT'S A BEAR WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" he screamed and started running. While everyone else was embarrassed for his lack of courage they didn't have time to scold him because they had to run as well. The bear took off after them in a chase.

"Wait a minute can't we just use our Jutsu?" Raiga asked.

"No Raiga," Naruto replied, "Despite that bear wants to kill us, it's a living creature with a family somewhere!" he shouted while running.

They sighed as they continued running with Ranmaru way behind, until he tripped causing the bear to stop chasing and slowly approach the poor boy, "Ranmaru!" the guys cried as they rushed back to grab him but the bear growled causing them to keep their distance.

"Get away, back!" Naruto tried to shoo the bear away along with the others as the bear growled defensively while standing on its hind legs and swatted a paw in front to make them back away further.

Meanwhile Ranmaru was whimpering in fear unable to move or the bear will grab him,

"Stay calm, get in the fetal position." Suigetsu instructed Ranmaru which confused everyone, especially Ranmaru, "It won't bother you if you're in the fetal position."

"You're sure?" Ranmaru whimpered. Ranmaru desperately curled himself up into the fetal position, "Is it gone?" he asked unaware of the bear walking for him.

"Abort the fetal position it's not working!" Suigetsu shouted but was too late as the bear was already too close to him. The guys went off to the side not wanting to get in the bears way.

The bear instead of mauling Ranmaru instead started sniffing him, Jugo then realized what was going on, "The bear thinks Ranmaru's her cub."

"What?" they asked as they watched the bear continuing to sniff Ranmaru, much to the boy's dismay.

"Now what?" Guren asked worried as the bear picked Ranmaru up by the waist of his pants and lifted him up carrying him like a bear cub and such.

The others tried holding in giggles but couldn't help seeing Ranmaru be treated like that by a wild animal, "Help me!" Ranmaru cried as the bear carried Ranmaru away.

"Let's go!" Naruto ordered as they followed the bear only to hide behind a rock seeing Ranmaru lying on a patch of twigs and leaves still in the fetal position.

"Hey where's the bear?" Karin asked.

Ranmaru glanced up to them shushing and pointed to the side letting them know she was coming back. They gasped seeing the bear coming back with something in her mouth. The bear then dropped a dead possum in front of Ranmaru, and everyone knew what she wanted him to do with it, "She's trying to fatten Ranmaru up so they can hibernate together." Suigetsu whispered.

"You baka, she's just being a mother bear and is feeding her cub." Karin corrected him.

"Two things," Raiga started, "One, Ranmaru's not a bear, and two he doesn't eat possum."

The bear nudged the possum to Ranmaru expecting him to eat it. Suigetsu whispered to the boy, "Chew it up and eat it!"

Ranmaru disgusted by that idea pretended to nibble on the thing, but the bear swept her paw in the dirt knowing he's not really eating, "Stop pretending!" Naruto whispered.

"Ranmaru you have to actually eat it!" Jugo whispered.

Raiga and Guren were beyond the levels of sick from the thought of Ranmaru eating a dead possum, "Bite it!" Haku whispered despite believing it was gross.

Ranmaru swallowing his dignity, took a small bite out of it while everyone else was turning green in sickness. Ranmaru swallowed it trying very hard not to puke, "Mmm, it's delicious, very good thank you," He told the bear, "Is there another one?" he asked. The bear turned and Ranmaru threw it away as the bear looked back thinking he ate it all, "It was good, very good."

The bear then hurried off to find something else for Ranmaru to eat. Ranmaru took this as a chance to escape, so he shot up and went to the guys as they took off running away again with Ranmaru crying in misery from eating a dead possum, "Grab the stuff hurry!" Naruto shouted as they collected their camp stuff sealing it back into scrolls, "On your gliders now!" he ordered as they jumped onto their gliders and took off further into the forest to get away from the bear.

"That was beyond the levels of insane and scary!" Haku said.

"I still say we shoulda used our Jutsu." Raiga said recalling what he suggested.

"And I already told you, that bear had a family elsewhere." Naruto reminded him as they found refuge on a calmer part of the forest.

So they re-set up camp, while Ranmaru was by a river brushing his teeth madly while gargling mouth wash like crazy to get the horrible taste out of his mouth, "Ranmaru, how're you holding up buddy?" Suigetsu asked.

Ranmaru spat up the mouthwash and toothpaste and spoke to them, "What happens in this forest stays in this forest!" Ranmaru warned them letting them no never to speak a word of this to anyone.

"Well come on guys, let's hit the sack." Raiga said as they rolled out the sleeping bags and went to sleep.

Karin found herself looking into the eyes of some random stranger who was smiling at her, "Karin-Chan." He said.

"Oh well hello." Karin answered with a blush.

Naruto puckered his lips and moves for her causing Karin to nervously do the same thing. But as they closed in on each others lips Karin opened her eyes feeling her lips against something. She looked to see she was kissing Suigetsu's forehead while the swordsman in training was still asleep and in her embrace. A sky shot of the forest was seen as Karin screamed like a banshee causing numerous birds to disperse from a tree they were sleeping in.

Back at camp, everyone woke up startled like they were having a heart attack. They looked to the source seeing puddles of water on the ground with Karin burning with anger, "What the hell happened?" Naruto asked.

The water came together reforming Suigetsu, "Madame Cranky gave me a painful wake up call."

"Serves you right for trying to seduce me in my sleep." Karin huffed.

"If I remember you're the one who planted your lips on me!" Suigetsu reminded her.

"Baka!" Karin shouted pouncing on Suigetsu and was pounding the living daylights out of him a she continued to call him baka. She looks to the others, "What happens in this forest stays in this forest!" she warned them using Ranmaru's words from last night.

Soon Karin got tired and Suigetsu recovered. They gathered their supplies and hopped onto their boards, "Well come on guys, Kiri awaits!" Naruto said as they flew across the ocean heading for Kiri.

As they were surfing across the ocean pretending to be like real surfers they sang feeling the need to. Suigetsu was surfing like a pro, and then jumped up causing his board to do a spin twist, with Suigetsu landing on it perfectly. Jugo surfed close to the water putting his hand in the water dragging it along the ocean. Over by an island close to the sea walking along was Kisame up ahead and Itachi trailing behind. The Uchiha heard singing and looked out into the distance seeing Team Namikaze surf along the sea. He smiled seeing that Naruto despite being hunted for could still be happy. He was also glad Kisame was too far up to sense them. He didn't want to get into a brawl with all of them.

Soon they reached the island where Kiri was located, when they reached a hill side outside Raiga's, Suigetsu's and Ranmaru's old country they noticed all the mist, "Is it always this misty?" Jugo asked.

"Yup, climate here's always misty." Raiga answered.

"That's why it's known as Kirigakure." Suigetsu replied.

"Well come on guys let's go." Naruto said as they walked for the village.

**(And there you go. Don't miss my next one.)**


	58. The Village of Mist

**(And here's the next chapter.)**

Naruto and Team Namikaze approached the gates of Kiri to find two guards wearing masks similar to the one Haku wore when he worked for Zabuza, "Halt state your business." One said blocking their way.

Naruto held out his hand, "At ease we're Team Namikaze from Konoha, we were summoned here by the Mizukage." He handed them a scroll.

The other guard took it and read it with the other seeing it was legit, "Of course, welcome to Kiri." He said admitting them entrance.

"Arigato." Naruto bowed his head along with the rest of his team as they entered.

The two guards watched as they entered and the turned to each other, "That one there was him wasn't he?" one asked.

"Yes, Kurosuki Raiga, one of the original members of the Seven Swordsmen." The other confirmed.

"So he really was still alive even after all this time." the first one said.

Team Namikaze was wandering around Kiri which was busy with activity despite it being foggy. Raiga was really taken in by all the active people going about activities. It definitely wasn't like the Kiri he knew when he left. Raiga looked up ahead to the large building in the distance, "Well there it is, the administration building of the Mizukage."

"Well let's go." Naruto said as they approached the building, until they met with an adult man had short hair and large earrings with an eye patch over his right eye.

"Excuse me are you Team Namikaze from Konoha?"

"That's us." Naruto answered.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Ao; Mizukage-sama's guard," The man replied, "Mizukage-sama is expecting your company, follow me." He said leading them to an office and he knocked.

"Enter." A female voice said from inside which got Team Namikaze curious.

Ao opens the door revealing a woman sitting at a desk with the Mizukage hat on the table. The woman was a brunette with hair that extended down to her backside and covered her right eye which her left one revealed they were the color green. She also has a deep blue garment over a webbed-mesh bodysuit. Beside her was a boy roughly Naruto's age. He was wearing a long striped shirt with the Kiri symbol used as a sort of badge. He had on glasses and earmuffs and wore pants that were gray camouflaged. He had a large two handled sword on his back.

Naruto, Suigetsu, and Jugo stood in shock looking at the woman sitting at the desk, 'She's almost as hot as the Hokage.' Suigetsu thought.

Karin was envious of her appearance, 'She's beautiful.' She thought.

"Welcome Team Namikaze of Konoha I am the Godaime Mizukage; Mei Terumi," The Mizukage introduced herself, "And this here is my second guard Choujuro; wielder of Hiramekarei.

"Ah so you're the new wielder of that blade." Raiga noted.

Choujuro gasped, "Kurosuki Raiga sempai! And Hozuki Suigetsu! I can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you both!"

"Typical fan boy Choujuro." Ao sighed.

Mei held her hand out signaling him to stop and turned to both her guards, "That'll be all you two leave us."

"Yes milady." Choujuro nodded as he and Ao exited the room leaving their Mizukage and the Konoha team.

The team looked at the Mizukage wondering what she wanted having to summon them, "So Naruto Namikaze of Konoha, you've got quite a reputation throughout the ninja lands."

"Well don't believe everything you hear," Naruto replied not wanting to be a big shot but couldn't help but add, "But then again there is no such thing as bad publicity right?"

Mei smiled and nodded, "Indeed."

Raiga finally remembered "Mei, it's been a long time."

"You know her?" Guren gasped.

"And you know him?" Jugo asked the Mizukage.

"We were close friends during our younger days." Raiga explained but regret saying that as the Mizukage got into his face looking at him with malice.

"Are you implying that I'm old, Raiga?"

"No Mei, I didn't mean it like that! You're still young and beautiful as you were years ago!" Raiga winced.

She dropped the malice act and smiled, "I know. And it's good to see you again Raiga, even you Suigetsu."

"I had heard that many things have happened to Kiri since the Yondaime's Mizukage reign ended years ago." Raiga said.

"Yes," Mei sat up and looked out the window of her office to look at the village, "Kiri is no longer the bloody mist village it's been known for. I put all I had to make that dream a reality."

"And it looks like you've accomplished it." Haku smiled.

"Yes, bloodline families are no longer frowned up and loathed as they were in the past." Mei explained.

"That's good to hear." Ranmaru said.

"Yes, however there are some other matters that still remain unhandled." the Mizukage added.

"Such as?" Naruto asked.

"Well Raiga for one thing, now that the past is buried, I'd like you to return to Kiri as one of the guards." The Mizukage announced which got Raiga and the rest of Team Namikaze shocked.

"You mean become a Kiri shinobi again?" Raiga asked in surprise.

"Yes, the things you've done before have been forgotten, times have changed and I feel you would be more comfortable living in Kiri again." Mei explained as she stood before them.

Everyone looked at Raiga with concern especially Guren, "I-I'm not sure if I can accept that offer, I mean sure I've felt homesick at times, but I…" Raiga started but Mei stopped him.

"You don't have to give me an answer just yet," She assured him, "Come and see me within a day at least if you're prepared to give me a full answer. And my second order of business resides with you Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto suddenly burst out, "Look whatever dad did it wasn't my fault!"

"Oh no-no," Mei chuckled as she calmed him down. "It's not that, your father had done nothing. But if anything it was not telling me that he was going to sacrifice himself on the day of your birth."

"Why's that so important to you?" Naruto was lost.

"It's not so much I know your father, it's more of your mother." The beautiful Kage replied.

"You knew my mother?" Naruto gasped causing the rest of Team Namikaze to be shocked.

"Kushina, she and I were very close friends back then. I was even the maid of honor at the wedding." Mei explained to the blonde Jonin ninja.

"Wow, I never knew." Naruto replied.

"And that's why I also wanted your company here Naruto, so we can catch up." Mei explained.

"Uh sure, Mizukage-sama." Naruto replied.

"Let's skip the formalities, call me Auntie Mei," the Mizukage said, "After all you're like a nephew to me."

"Uh ok." Naruto replied going along with it.

Mizukage summoned back Choujuro, "Choujuro, take Naruto's team on a tour through Kiri."

"Yes milady." Choujuro nodded but Raiga intervened.

"If you don't mind Mizukage-sama, I'd rather not have an escort." Raiga said.

The Mizukage understood this, "Very well Raiga feel free to explore the village as you please."

"I'll accompany him just in case." Guren said standing by Raiga's side.

"Thanks Guren." Raiga smiled as the two exited the office.

"So then it's just you guys huh?" Choujuro asked the remaining members of Team Namikaze, "Well come on." He lead them off. When they exited Suigetsu poked his head back in the office to get one last look at the Mizukage, until Karin pulled him by the ear and out of the room.

This left Naruto and Mei to themselves, "Well Naruto, you must be exhausted after such a long travel." The lovely woman said.

"Well after a night of camping out I could use a little R&R." Naruto admitted.

Mei smiled, "Say no more," She handed him a piece of paper with directions on it, "This'll direct you through the building, you'll find the special hotsprings there if you wanna get cleaned up."

"Arigato… Auntie Mei." Naruto said as he followed the directions.

Meanwhile out in the streets of Kiri, Raiga and Guren were going for a walk. Raiga noticed some kids were playing at the Kiri official ninja academy, "Ah the old academy takes me back to when I started here."

"What was it like for you?" Guren asked curiously.

"Well it was an ok time, even though my old teammate Zabuza had murdered off his whole class being the only survivor back when the academy used that system of having the students challenge the whole in a battle to the death," Raiga explained the old system. "I'm just glad that they stopped using that method, because the families of the Mist didn't like the idea of their children dying."

"Who would?" Guren asked.

The continued walking by, until they stopped outside a small pub stand, "Me and the rest of the swordsmen used to come here after duty and get a drink." Raiga explained as he saw images of himself, Zabuza, Kisame, and four other shrouded members of the seven swordsmen who were all dressed in the traditional Kiri guard outfit having drinks.

Guren smiled as she took him inside so they could get a drink.

Meanwhile Naruto who had found the hotsprings area in the administration building was relaxing, "Oh yeah this is my kind of bath." He stretched his arms up.

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself Naruto." A female voice said.

"Yeah I sure am…" he realized someone was with him, "What?" he looked up seeing Mei wrapped in a towel.

"Let me join you." She said getting in.

"Uh actually I think I got cleaned up enough see you later." He tried to escape but the Mizukage grabbed him by the shoulder and sat him back down.

"Come now Naruto don't be such a prude," She said resting her arm on the ledge of the springs. "After all there's so much we have to talk about."

"We do?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Of course," She smiled, "You know before you were even born Kushina had talked about naming me as your godmother."

"She did, did she?" Naruto asked, "Well I found out years ago that my old man named Jiraiya of the Sannin as my godfather."

"Ah dear old Jiraiya, tell me how is that perverted letch?" Mei asked curiously.

"Well he's pervy if that's what you want, and has another book out." Naruto explained.

Mei sighed, "Same as before."

"So anyway Auntie Mei, how do you know my mother?" Naruto finally asked the question that's been with him since she spoke of it.

"Well Naruto this dated back years ago, back when Kiri and Whirlpool had an alliance." The Mizukage started explaining.

_Kushina was daughter to a man who owned a shipping company that had many deliveries to Kiri. Kushina would always go along for the ride because she rarely got to go outside her own country. Then during one of Kiri's deliveries I met up with Kushina and ended up getting along fine. Though she was one talkative tomboy who never took crap from anyone, in fact most boys were afraid to go near her. But she was a caring girl once you got used to her. Over the years she started seeing your father Minato Namikaze I had heard that he was to one day become Hokage of Konoha, and that he and Kushina were engaged to be married. But soon one day things have changed, under the order of our Yondaime Mizukage Yagura he had ended our ties with Whirlpool and focused on other matters that resulted in creating the Bloody Mist. I kept contact with Kushina through letters, but that's about as far as we could communicate. When I had heard about her being pregnant with child, I was overjoyed for her, and even happier to hear she wanted me to be your godmother. Unfortunately I had heard the invasion of the village sixteen years ago, and your father sacrificed himself to seal the Kyubi within you. It truly broke my heart to hear that your father died, as well as Kushina giving birth to you. I would've come to adopt you personally but there were laws that forbade villagers from leaving the village._

"You had to have been so lonely growing up Naruto." Mei said as she scooted closer to him to make him feel welcomed.

Naruto sighed, "I admit I was alone at first. Nobody wanted me or cared about me. Nobody would even tell me why. But when I discovered the truth involving the Kyubi I felt like maybe I was a demon. But it was thanks to my friends I knew I was never a demon at all." He added while thinking of the Meta-Breed.

"Yes, I heard you were associated with a few individuals who possessed special abilities and transferred them to you." Mei said remembering rumors about the Meta-Breed from various ninjas.

"Yes, they were my first group of friends who treated me like a person." Naruto smiled.

"I'm happy for you," Mei said and was curious about other matters, "Now then do you have any plans for the future, family, fame?"

"Well I am currently seeing three girls who've agreed to share me," Naruto started, "One of them is named Tenten and the other two are Hyuga Hinata and Hanabi."

Mei was impressed, "Oh my, two Hyuga heiress'? You are quite the man."

"You give me too much credit." Naruto said being modest.

"Nonsense looking you makes me think of your parents. You have your father's looks, and handsomeness, along with your mother's attitude." The Mizukage replied.

"I've been told that." Naruto admitted to that.

"Now what are your plans for the future?" The lovely Kage asked interested.

Naruto smiled, "Well I really want to become Hokage of our village…" he started but stopped Mei before she asked the reason, "Originally I wanted to be Hokage was because I thought it would mean people would stop looking down on me and would give me respect. But soon when I discovered about my father being Hokage, I wanted to become it so I could be a man as great as he was. Though on a mission I learned something from a friend about fighting for those you love, if there's someone important in your life worth fighting for, then that's where truth strength comes from."

Mei felt moved by those words, "True words couldn't have been spoken better," She pulled the teen into an embrace, "I know you will make a big difference to the ninja world, Naruto. I believe you will." She said while Naruto was panting from the feeling of her assets resting underneath his chin.

Meanwhile out in the village, Choujuro was showing the rest of the team around, "This is our villages market. It has some of the best foods and supplies there are." Choujuro explained.

"Fascinating." Karin replied.

Jugo was looking around in delight, "I may have to vacation here sometime."

Haku and Suigetsu looked around appreciating how much better Kiri looked now compared to way back then, "So Suigetsu." Choujuro asked.

"Yeah?" Suigetsu turned to the guard.

"You were also training under the Seven Swordsmen?"

"Yeah that's right. I was one of the best they trained." Suigetsu boasted a little.

"And Zabuza-sempai passed his blade down to you?"

"No, he died years ago before I found his weapon."

"Yes I remember now he was reported dead at the Wave Country three years ago." Choujuro remembered.

"That's right and since it's tradition that the seven swords be passed down from one generation to another I felt like I should take this particular sword since Zabuza was no longer active." Suigetsu explained.

"Wow. For me I acquired the Hiramekarei about two years ago," Choujuro explained, "I didn't think I'd have the skill to use it to it's full, but Mizukage-sama encouraged me and now I'm one strong swordsman."

"Good for you," Suigetsu smirked, "It's shame one day I have to kill you."

"What?" Choujuro did a double take.

"I made it a personal dream to acquire all seven swords of the seven swordsmen for abandoning me years ago." Suigetsu explained which got Choujuro nervous while Karin, Jugo, Ranmaru, and Haku wondered if he was actually going to start a fight, "However, since you're not the one who did anything to me you are off the hook. Though there is one other member I know that's alive and is currently at the top of my hit list, Hoshigaki Kisame."

Choujuro gasped, "But he's one of the most powerful members."

"I know which will make it more fun when I take Samehada from him." Suigetsu smirked.

Meanwhile back with Raiga and Guren who were still having a drink were minding themselves, "So have you thought about what you're going to tell the Mizukage?" Guren asked Raiga.

"Well it would be nice having to be in my old home again, but what about Konoha, Team Namikaze, even Ranmaru I'm like his father." Raiga replied.

"Don't strain yourself to make such a decision." Guren calmed him.

Raiga sighed as he flashbacked to the night he and his team planned the assassination of the Mizukage and several feudal Lords.

_Flashback_

_Raiga was by a docking area with Zabuza and Kisame who were assigned to unload some stuff. Raiga was with Kisame who looked a bit gruff,__"__What's with you Kisame?" Raiga asked, "Be glad the Mizukage's giving us a raise for this job._

_Kisame looked to him while picking up an empty crate, "I still don't trust him. Look what happened due to that law he passed about bloodline families." He said throwing the crate aside._

_Unfortunately that crate landed very close to Zabuza almost knocking him down, "Hey Shark-face you almost hit me!"_

_"Well __maybe next time Zabuza, you'll do the smart thing by moving." Kisame answered._

_Zabuza got into Kisame's face while holding his sword, "Or maybe next time I'll slice me some filet-o-shark!" he threatened him._

_Raiga got in-between the two using his daggers to separate them, "Hey-hey-hey, break it up!" he ordered, "Mizukage-sama wants us to get this job done, you don't wanna make him more mad then he already is do you?"_

_"__Why bother Raiga, since when has he ever been in a good mood?" Zabuza asked._

_"__Exactly," Kisame added, "I personally think we should do something about it."_

_"__What're you getting at?" Raiga asked._

_"__This Mizukage has been working us like animals compared to the Sandaime. I think it's time the Yondaime should be put in his place." Kisame said sinisterly._

_"__Are you actually considering a…" Zabuza listened._

_"__Yes, tonight we will break up the Mizukage and village council and splatter their blood on our blades." Kisame nodded._

_"__You realize doing that will make us traitors to our village. We will have to become nukenin afterwards." Raiga pointed out the fact._

_"__That's a chance we have to take." Kisame replied._

_"__Well I'm all for it." Zabuza agreed._

_Kisame and Zabuza turned to Raiga, "How about you, Raiga?" the shark looking shinobi asked._

_Raiga hesitated and thought no one would really miss him, unless he counted Mei, but that was about it, "Ok I'm in."_

_"__Good, now let's tell the others." Kisame said as they hurried off._

_Soon Raiga had flashes of him and the other six attempting to slay the Mizukage and the council, but several Kiri guards appeared and broke up the attack forcing the Swordsmen to flee Kiri and meet at a hillside outside the village,__"__We failed our plan." Zabuza began._

_"__He was aware we would one day attempt this." Kisame noted._

_"__Now we can't go back." An unknown member added._

_"__So now what do we do?" another unknown member asked._

_Raiga spoke, "Only thing we can do is leave Kiri for good and start new lives elsewhere."_

_"__Clever idea, Raiga." Another member said._

_"__Then it's decided." Zabuza said._

_"__Swords in boys," Kisame said as they stood in a circle and pointed their sword tips in the center, "From this moment on the seven swordsmen of Kiri is disbanded."_

_"__Where ever we go from now on will be up to us." Zabuza added._

_"__We may never see each other again, and if we don't let's remember all good times we've spent as a team." Raiga added._

_"__Hai!" they agreed as they broke and all of them went off in separate directions._

_End Flashback_

Raiga smiled at that last memory, even though the seven swordsmen were no longer a group they would at least remember the good times. Guren noticed his smile, "Raiga?"

Raiga turned to Guren happily, "Guren I've reached my decision." He said before kissing Guren leaving the crystal user in shock and blushing up a storm.

Later that night while Naruto and Team Namikaze were in their guest room having tea, Raiga was meeting with Mei in her office. "Well Raiga, have you made your decision?"

"I have," Raiga answered, "I've decided to remain a Konoha ninja."

Mei was surprised but wasn't upset at all. In fact it looked like she was expecting such an answer, "If I may, what did lead you to your answer?"

"Well Kiri will always be my original home, and this place is better than it was before. But… I've made some of the best friends I could ever make in Konoha. And someone else who I care about deeply." Raiga said motioning to the door where Guren was waiting for him outside.

Mei nodded, "Very well your decision is approved, but I hope you will keep in touch with us."

Raiga smiled, "Try and stop me." He said before exiting.

After two days, Team Namikaze was ready to depart with the Mizukage, Choujuro, and Ao meeting them by the entrance, "Well guess this is it." Naruto started.

"Yes, but fear not we will be engaging in other matters from now on." Mei said handing Naruto a scroll, "That is for your Hokage, it's a document that guarantees that Konoha will have the assistance of Kiri from now on."

"Wow thanks." Naruto smiled as well as the rest of his team.

"Arigato, Mei." Raiga said.

"Arigato to you Raiga for forgiving Kiri for what it's put you through," Mei replied. And she walked to Naruto and pecked him on the forehead just like Tsunade dis. This shocked everyone putting envy on Suigetsu wanting to get a kiss, "I look forward to seeing you again Future Hokage-dono."

Naruto smirked, "Same to you Mizukage-sama."

"Goodbye and good luck to you all Team Namikaze." Mei declared as Team Namikaze departed.

As Raiga walked with his team, he took one last glance at Kiri before he jumped on his glider and flew off with the others, 'Goodbye Kiri, I'll always remember you.' He thought to himself.

**(And there you have it. Keep looking out for next time.)**


	59. Swan and Raven clans

**(Welcome to the next arc installment folks.)**

One afternoon, Naruto along with Team Namikaze, Yukina, Hotstreak, Shiv, Kangor, and Ferret were walking along a path heading for a destination, "How much further is this land of Feathers?" Suigetsu asked as he took a drink from his water bottle.

"Soon Suigetsu so you might as well keep it cool." Naruto told him.

"Yeah your whining is giving me a headache." Karin added in irritation.

Jugo let two birds rest on his fingers and he listened to them, "You'll be happy to know Suigetsu the village is only a mile away."

"Finally!" he replied.

"Thanks again for taking me with on this mission dad." Yukina said walking by her father.

"No problem, Yukina. After all you barely get out of the village." Naruto noted.

"I never even knew the land of Feathers existed." Kangor began.

"That's because it's relatively a small hidden piece of land." Raiga answered.

"Most people don't know about its existence or few believe it to exist at all." Guren added.

"And according to Tsunade we were sent a request by one of the clans," Hotstreak explained, "The Hakuchou (Swan) Clan."

"Wonder what they want with us?" Shiv asked.

"Figures you wouldn't know," Naruto sighed, "You were asleep while baasan was discussing the matter of the mission."

"The mission was requested by the Hakuchou clan on dealing with their rivaled clan the Karasu (Raven) clan." Ferret explained.

"Guys we're here." Ranmaru said as they stopped and looked into the distance seeing the village wasn't too far ahead.

"Let's go!" Naruto ordered as they hurried.

Upon arriving to the village of the Hakuchou clan, they were greeted by guards who had crests on their backs that had the image of a pair of swan wings. They were escorted to a compound that appeared to be the main building in the village. There waiting for them was a married couple. The woman had long reddish hair, a nice figure, and blue eyes, wearing a white robe with the clan crest on the back of it. The man beside her had brownish hair, and green eyes, he wore a standard ninja guard outfit more village guards wear. Off to their side was a girl about age fifteen with orange hair with a single white streak, light green eyes, and a nice figure like her mothers.

"Welcome ninja from Konoha," The woman started, "I am Misane Hakuchou head of the Hakuchou clan, and this is my husband Rouji."

"Nice to meet you all." Rouji bowed his head in respect.

Misane motioned to the girl beside them, "And this is our girl Reyelle."

"Welcome." Reyelle bowed her head.

"Before we discuss anything, you all should go and settle in," Misane instructed, "Reyelle will show you to your rooms."

"Arigato!" they said.

Soon Reyelle showed them all to the guest bedroom where their beds have already been made. "Arigato Reyelle." Naruto thanked her.

"You're welcome." Reyelle smiled.

Yukina was marveled at the swan images and decor set up around the compound, "Sugoi, it's so amazing."

"I'm glad you think so." Misane replied.

"So what exactly have you summoned us for?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well this has to do with the Karasu clan." Misane explained.

"Just what is it you guys have with each other?" Shiv asked.

"Well this dates back many years ago," Misane explained, "Both clans were founded by the founders Yuroki Hakuchou and Charun Karasu.

_Both of them have ruled over the Land of Feathers and started their own clans the Hakuchou clan and the Karasu clan. Both of them also had a certain bloodline that rivaled each others, the Karasu clan has the ability to shatter emotions in a persons heart leaving the subject incapable of feeling any emotion that has been shattered, while our family the Hakuchou clan have the ability to mend shattered emotions. Because of these powers both families have shared opposite views. Those who've led the Karasu clan believe that a ninja must never show emotion at all. So they use their ability to ensure that they never feel anything and not ask questions. While we believe that ninja should have their emotions even when on the battlefield, and if any of our ninja end up losing an emotion of a few we have the ability to put them back the way they were._

They all listened closely, while Naruto was frowning about this and thought, 'This Karasu clan is no different than Danzo or Orochimaru. Ninjas can't have emotions? Whoever leads this clan is no different than Danzo when he created Root. Emotions are a precious thing to have and they have the ability to rob others of those feelings. A bloodline like that shouldn't exist at all. But I don't wanna have to be like Itachi and murder a whole clan just for a reason like that.'

"So how do all your abilities work?" Guren asked.

"Well all that a member of the Karasu clan has to do is concentrate their chakra into their hands and upon coming into contact with them they can grasp your heart in their hands and shatter whatever emotions they see fit," Misane explained, "While the people of my clan have to perform an exotic dance ritual in order to gather the broken pieces of heart, and restore the emotions."

"Whoa." Naruto gasped.

"That's incredible." Kangor gasped.

"For real." Hotstreak had to agree.

"So what's the purpose of summoning us?" Naruto asked.

"Well we called upon you to help rescue some of our family members that have been abducted by those of the Karasu clan." Misane explained.

"They were abducted about a month ago," Rouji explained, "We tried sending out our own ninja to retrieve them, but they couldn't make it past the Karasu clan's defenses."

"We were hoping the village of Konoha would be willing to help us." Reyelle added.

"Do you fully accept this mission?" Misane asked.

Naruto looked at team Namikaze, his Meta-Human pals, and his daughter who gave him a nod. Naruto looked back at Misane, "We accept."

The adults and their daughter smiled, "Arigato." Misane thanked him.

"Though might I ask you who's the leader of the Karasu clan now?" Naruto asked.

"His name is Kurata Karasu." Rouji answered.

"He takes his position as their clan head very seriously and was also raised to believe about emotions being a ninja's weakness." Misane added.

"Sounds like someone I knew personally." Naruto said thinking of Danzo.

"Until we've decided on how to infiltrate the Karasu clan's village you're all free for the day." Misane instructed.

"Arigato." They all replied.

Soon Naruto was walking around the compound until he ran into Rouji, "Naruto." Rouji calls.

"Yes Rouji?"

"I'd like to talk to you." The man said.

"Sure," Naruto said as he walked with him. "So what's up?"

"I just want to know, have you been to Suna in the land of Wind by any chance?" Rouji asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Because Naruto, I was born there." Rouji answered.

"You were a Suna ninja?" Naruto gasped.

Rouji nodded, "Yup, come on I'll show you." He led Naruto inside a room that was decorated with ninja puppets and tools along with a Suna headband inside a frame.

"Puppets?" Naruto gasped, "Don't tell me you were…"

Rouji nodded, "Yes, I trained in the art of puppetry just as the famed Sasori of the Red Sands. These are some of the puppets I've put together myself over the years."

"But if you're really a Suna ninja then why're you here in the Land of Feathers. Are you a…" Naruto hated to think of such a thought.

"No I have not disbanded from Suna and became a nukenin. I left as a request by the Yondaime Kazekage," Rouji explained, "I requested to him that I leave Suna to expand my horizons because my family was long since dead during the last war. Even though I was skilled at puppet making, I couldn't bring myself to fight in any battles. So he allowed it."

"Interesting story." Naruto admitted.

"After I left I've traveled the ninja land hoping to find a place to call home. Soon I met Misane and we settled down and got married where I helped her manage the Hakuchou clan. It was then fifteen years ago I became the father of Reyelle."

"I see." Naruto nodded.

Naruto and Rouji looked out a window seeing Reyelle teaching Yukina how to dance, "So you're a father too, Naruto?"

"Yup Yukina's my little girl." Naruto confirmed.

"Let me tell you the greatest thing about parenthood is watching your child grow up and make something of themselves." Rouji began.

"I know my girl is going to make a fine woman and kunoichi one day." Naruto said remembering her future self.

"And it'll be my daughter's job to one day lead our clan just as her mother has." Rouji said and they looked at each other.

"We're proud fathers." They say together.

Meanwhile far from the Hakuchou clan's village, inside another village that appeared dark and such. Inside a building sat someone in an arm chair wearing a black cloak with a pair of violet raven wings as a crest on the back of it. A guard walked in and addressed him, "Kurata-sama."

"Yes?" he asked.

"I bring news I've discovered about the Hakuchou village."

"And?" he asked impatiently.

"Apparently they've enlisted the help of Konoha Shinobi."

The one known as Kurata shot his head up in surprise, "I guess they really didn't take kindly to me keeping their people hostage."

"What should we do about it?" his guard asked.

Kurata smirked, "Let them come. After all once they're stripped of their emotions they will make fine additions to our village."

**(And there's the first part of this arc.)**


	60. Shattering Hearts

**(Here's the second part of the latest arc guys.)**

At the Hakuchou clan compound, Naruto was watching as Reyelle was teaching Yukina about their dancing art used to heal hearts, "It's all in the feet here, Yukina." Reyelle instructed as she moved like a ballerina.

Yukina followed along at her own pace, "This isn't so bad."

Off to the side, Team Namikaze, Kangor, Hotstreak, Shiv, and Ferret watched, "She moves so gracefully." Jugo noted in wonder.

"Though look at the way Reyelle's moving it's almost like she's dancing with another even though no one's there." Guren noticed.

Reyelle's mother Misane approached, "Yes. That's called the Pas de deux; a ballet duet that requires two people to perform, but she's managed to learn how to do it without having a partner."

"Wow, she's got talent." Hotstreak gasped.

"Indeed she does." Misane smiled as her daughter continued to teach Yukina.

Naruto smiled and pulled out his flute and played a little music for the girls to dance to. Yukina hearing her fathers flute smiled knowing he was supportive and was dancing better than she was before, which impressed Reyelle.

Soon as the day was done everyone had retired to their quarters in the compound along with Naruto and his group in their quarters. Outside the compound and village gates were a group of five robed ninja sneaking in avoiding any guards on duty, "You remember our mission?" one ninja asked the other four who nodded.

"Yes. We seize the girl and bring her back." Another answered almost emotionless.

So the five reached the compound and snuck their way inside avoiding the guards. They wandered along the halls searching for a certain room. When they passed the guest room Ferret sniffed in his sleep but his eyes opened and he looked up, "Hmm." He creeped to the door and sniffed a bit from behind it, "Guys, wake up." Ferret whispered but got no respond. He sighed and tossed a slipper right to Hotstreak who woke up pissed.

"What're you…" Hotstreak tried to lash out, but Ferret clamped his mouth shut.

"Quiet, I think we got intruders." Ferret whispered.

Hotstreak froze and forgot about being hit by Ferret and shook the others up, "Hey what's going on?" Naruto yawned.

"Ferret thinks we got intruders." Hotstreak said.

"And he's right," Karin confirmed, "I sense other signatures here, unfamiliar ones."

"I see them to." Ranmaru said looking through a wall seeing the signatures of the intruders.

"I'll warn Misane and Rouji, you follow them, and don't wake Yukina." Naruto motioned to his daughter still asleep.

So Naruto went into his shadow portal to try and find Misane and Rouji. Team Namikaze and the Meta-Humans creeped out to follow the intruders. They peeked around a corner to see three were sneaking along the walls. Shiv smirked and swung his arm releasing light shuriken that almost nailed them. The three jumped away without even shouting but the sound of Shiv's shurikens hitting the wall was enough to sound an alarm.

So team Namikaze and the Bang Babies revealed themselves and cornered them as Suigetsu readied his sword along with Jugo going part one of his transformation, "Breaking and entering is a crime you know that?" Hotstreak asked, "Funny me saying something like that when I'm just as guilty of."

"Save the jokes mon." Kangor said getting ready.

"We have to find the others let's go!" one of the intruders ordered the other two, but as they turned to run they were surrounded by the Hakuchou guards as well as Misane, Rouji, and Naruto.

"Going somewhere?" Naruto asked them with a smirk.

Misane saw the raven winged crests on their cloaks and frowned, "So spies from the Karasu clan. Back for more?"

"Actually only one." One of the Karasu members said and they heard a female scream.

"Reyelle!" Misane and Rouji gasped.

"I'll find her!" Naruto sunk into the shadows and went to search.

"Come on guys, let's teach them some manners." Suigetsu swung his blade at the three intruders who jumped away from the swing and avoided the kicks from Kangor. They didn't go far as Guren used her crystal art to encase the intruders' bodies into crystal's leaving their heads free.

"Ok pals masks off." Shiv said taking the masks off the intruders which revealed one had brown hair, and a scar on his cheek, another had black hair, and dark eyes, and the third had reddish hair.

"No!" Misane gasped.

"What's wrong?" Raiga asked.

"These three are Hakuchou clan members." Rouji said.

"That's how they were able to get past our defenses so easily," one of the Hakuchou guards realized, "They knew where everyone was stationed."

"Using your own members for intruding, now that's low." Haku frowned.

"Come on we have to find Reyelle!" Misane ordered and they followed her.

Meanwhile Yukina came out of her room, "What's going on?" she gasped as she saw the other two intruders running for her with Reyelle hanging over one of their arms with glazed eyes, "Reyelle!" she cried and charged her fists with electricity, "Put her down!"

"I'll handle her; get our target out of here!" One Karasu clan member ordered the one holding Reyelle.

The one holding Reyelle threw a paper bomb at a nearby window blowing it up and he escaped, "Get back here!" Yukina went after them but stopped as the other member blocked her with a dark chakra glowing fist.

He thrusted it into her chest and shouted, "Shatter!" An image of a red glass heart appeared and it shattered into thousands of pieces. Yukina's eyes glazed just as Reyelle's as she dropped to her knees. The guard jumped out of the hole in the window to catch up to his partner.

Naruto turned around the corner and saw Yukina on her knees looking lifeless, "Yukina no!" he rushed to her side and held her, "Yukina, can you hear me, what's wrong?"

The others found Naruto and Yukina, "Naruto, what happened?" Raiga asked.

"Something's wrong with Yukina. I don't know what." Naruto explained in worry.

Misane looked at the girl and put her hand on her heart, "Her hearts emotions have been shattered."

"What?" They gasped in confusion.

"That's their power remember? They can shatter any kind of emotion leaving the victim unable to feel that one emotion. However should all emotions be shattered then they're just a lifeless shell that'll do anything for anyone." Misane explained.

"She must've tried to stop the other two from making off with Reyelle." Karin believed.

"We'll have to treat her immediately." One Hakuchou member said.

"Yes. Take her too the ceremony room," Misane ordered and they get right to work while Naruto felt sad. She comforted the boy, "Don't worry she'll be fine. I also hope my daughter will be as well."

Meanwhile back at the Karasu clan village, the two guards return to Kurata's chamber. "I trust you were successful?" he asked his guards.

"Yes master." One said dropping Reyelle's body to the floor.

Kurata approaches her and saw her glazed eyes, "Excellent." He smirked.

Back at the Hakuchou clan compound inside a room, Yukina was laying in the center of the room in a sealing circle. Misane turned to the members of the clan, "Ok everyone begin the ceremony." She ordered and the couples began dancing the Pas de deux like Reyelle was performing earlier. Team Namikaze, Naruto, and the Breed members were watching the people dance around Yukina's body.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Ferret asked but was shushed by Karin and Guren.

Naruto waited patiently wanting his daughter to get her emotions back; otherwise she'll never feel anything again. Soon they saw little pink lights fill the room and were being gathered into the center of the ceiling above Yukina, "Pretty." Karin and Guren gasped seeing the lights.

They all watched as the bits of light were slowly lowered down into Yukina's heart. Rouji explained, "Those bits of light are the shattered pieces of her emotions. Using this dance Misane and the members of her family can summon those shattered pieces and put them back inside the person they came from."

They watched as every single light slowly entered Yukina's heart and slowly her eyes were becoming lively again. Soon the final piece of her shattered emotions enter her heart and she starts breathing and blinked her eyes revealing to have life in them again, "Yukina?" Naruto gasped inching closer to get a look at her.

Yukina sat up rubbing her eyes, "Oh what just happened?"

"Let's just say you had a bit of a spell, Yukina." Suigetsu said kneeling by her with the others.

"Yukina, you have to tell us, what's the last thing you remember?" Misane asked her.

"The last thing…" Yukina tried to think but remembered, "Oh no, Reyelle!"

"You saw what happened to our daughter?" Rouji asked.

"Yeah two of those guys grabbed her. Although she looked different like she had no life in her at all." Yukina explained.

"They must've got her to!" Misane frowned.

"We'll have to go after her!" Suigetsu called as he was ready to leave.

"Hold on," A Hakuchou guard stopped him, "You're talking about going into the Karasu village."

"In that village they hold the advantage." Another guard said.

"Maybe so," Rouji began, "But they have our daughter and we can't let them keep her."

"We won't," Misane agreed, and turned to the guards, "See to it that our three members get their emotions back."

"Hai!" they nodded and hurried to collect the three Hakuchou members that were used against them.

Naruto turned to his group, "All right Team Namikaze and Team Meta-Breed let's go save a life."

"I'm coming with you." Yukina shot up.

"Yukina, you can't…" Naruto started but saw determination in Yukina's eyes.

"Reyelle is a friend of mine now and I won't abandon a friend just as you wouldn't," Yukina started, "Besides nobody shatters my emotions and gets away with it." She said as a red colored chakra started leaking out of her and her eyes turned purple.

"What's going on with her?" Ranmaru asked.

"Her chakra is growing off the charts." Karin gasped.

Hotstreak and Kangor looked to Naruto, "You know anything about this mon?" Kangor asked Naruto.

Naruto smirks "Oh yes, she's awakened her own biju."

Kyubi chuckled, **"Yes welcome Ruki."** He said remembering the time he met his future offspring.

"Well Yukina, you're in." Naruto allowed.

"Perfect." Yukina smiled.

"Well then let's hurry!" Rouji said as he came back carrying some scrolls on his back, "Been a long time since I've used these." He motioned to the scrolls obviously carrying his old Suna puppets.

"All right let's move!" Naruto ordered as they hurried off followed by Misane and Rouji.

They ran through the forest outside their own village heading in the direction for the Karasu clan village, "We have to be careful of these people guys," Naruto began, "You know what that one did to Yukina. If they reach into your body you'll lose your emotions and become an empty vessel."

"Then we just won't let them lay a hand on us." Raiga said as they hurried.

While watching from a tower in the Karasu clan village, a lookout was keeping an eye on the village terrain and beyond it. He looked through long ranged binoculars and could see the group heading for their direction, "Better let the others know." He ran to an alarm and triggered it and he called, "Attention all guards, intruders approaching village through East gate! Block all entrances and see they do not pass!"

Watching from his building's balcony was Kurata with the emotionless Reyelle by his side, "Even if they do successfully pass through it won't even matter," Kurata began, "Because in the end they will end up just like all the others, emotionless." He smirked looking at Reyelle, "Isn't that right my dear?"

"Yes Kurata-sama." Reyelle answered in monotone.

**(And there you go, don't miss next one.)**


	61. Tengu of the Karasu clan

**(And here's this arcs finale guys.)**

Soon Naruto, Team Namikaze, Team Meta-Breed, Yukina, Rouji, and Misane along with a few members of the Hakuchou guards following them were on their way to the Karasu village to rescue Reyelle, "We should be there in a matter of moments." Misane instructed.

"Good and guys I have one request out of all of you before we go into battle," Naruto told everyone who listened, "Keep it clean, plenty of violence, but no killing," He said the last part seriously, "I say this because I don't want to slaughter a whole clan and earn their hate for the rest of our lives."

"Ok you can count on us." Hotstreak promised while the rest of the Meta-Humans nodded in agreement.

"Well no killing takes the fun out of it, but you have my word." Suigetsu said and the rest of Team Namikaze nodded.

"Good, now come on we have to hurry!" Naruto said as they picked up the pace.

Soon they arrived at the east gate where about fifty guards were all set up ready to attack, "This is where it gets complicated." One of the Hakuchou guards warned the Konoha ninja.

"Not for me it's not," Naruto replied while charging static in his hands and looked to the Karasu guards, "You fellas look like you could use a recharge!" he zapped them with his electricity.

The guards were shocked and fell unconscious, while the guys headed for the closed gates, "Hey Kangor, knock for us?" Ferret asked.

"No problem." Kangor replied as he jumped forward breaking the gates down with his feet. This allowed them to storm inside only to see hundreds of Karasu ninja ready to fight.

"Looks like the welcoming party." Hotstreak believed.

"Remember guys, no killing, we wanna get Reyelle out of here safely." Naruto reminded them.

"Right!" they agreed and went onto the attack.

Rouji pulled out two summoning scrolls, "Kamakiri, Saru!" he called out releasing two puppets. The first one was a human sized puppet of a mantis equipped with blades as pincers. The second one was a human sized monkey puppet with a blade attached to the tail, "Time to fight!" Rouji declared as he used his chakra strings to control the puppets.

The Kamakiri puppet being built with the same joints and such like a regular mantis was able to jump with skill of one. And the Saru puppet being a monkey had the balance and the agility of one itself.

"Ranmaru can you locate Reyelle?" Raiga asked the boy, while he was protecting him from any Karasu ninja making sure they didn't reach into their hearts.

Ranmaru focused and looked throughout the village, until his eyes stopped to see a large compound near the center of the village and could see Reyelle's life energy along with another, "I found her! She's in that compound up ahead!"

"Then that's where we're going." Naruto ordered as he and Yukina were ready to go there, but Karasu ninjas blocked their path.

"Hang on Naruto, I got this one!" Rouji shouted as he sent forth his Kamakiri puppet, "Mantis Dance!" he called as he maneuvered his mantis puppet and made it spin around like a Tasmanian Devil knocking out any Karasu ninja in it's path. This gave Naruto and Yukina an opening.

"Let's go!" Naruto called to Yukina and Misane as they hurried for the compound.

As they were hurrying, the others were busy driving the Karasu ninjas off. Hotstreak was using a fire shield to push them back, Shiv was using giant light boxing gloves to sock the ninjas, Kangor was using his basic kicks and foot movements to knock the ninjas away, while Team Namikaze were using what jutsus they knew but made sure not to be too lethal in attacking much to the dismay of Suigetsu who was used to the killings.

Naruto, Misane, and Yukina made it to the compound tower and barged in, and hurried for the stairs to find more guards, "I'll handle them!" Yukina said as she summoned some Kage Bunshins and took them all on giving Naruto and the Hakuchou head a chance to hurry.

The two raced up the spiral staircase of the tower, until they reached the top. They burst a door open, "Reyelle!" they shouted as they entered.

They saw the room was dark, but they looked up ahead seeing a bed by the window with curtains surrounding the bed. They could see a sleeping silhouette through the curtains and could tell who it was, "Reyelle!" Misane gasped as they hurried and pulled back the curtains.

They looked to see Reyelle lying there with her eyes glazing and widened, "Oh no they did do it to her." Naruto gasped.

"We have to restore her emotions," Misane said and looked to Naruto, "Will you help me with the dance?"

"I will." Naruto agreed but before they could do anything they heard the door slam shut which startled them.

They turned around to see Kurata wearing a black cloak standing in front of the closed exit, "Well-well Misane, we meet again."

"Kurata still as vile as ever." Misane frowned at him.

Kurata said nothing in response to her, but rather turned his attention on Naruto who was looking at him with Sharingan eyes, "And who do we have here, an Uchiha?"

"Close, but no," Naruto replied. "I'm Naruto Namikaze."

Kurata then remembered the rumors, "Ah yes the son of the famed Yellow Flash of Konoha, and the second non-Uchiha Sharingan wielder."

Naruto reached for his sword in its hilt, "We're gonna make you pay for your crimes of destroying someone's emotions."

"Are you now?" Kurata asked with a smirk.

Misane frowned, "You kidnapped some of my people and used them to do your bidding! That's low for anyone. But you also kidnapped my daughter and shattered her heart, and that I will not tolerate!"

"I cannot help it that my clan was blessed with such a gift." Kurata answered guiltlessly.

"Blessed? More like cursed!" Naruto spat.

"You dare mock the Karasu name?!" Kurata frowned.

"Stealing emotions is a crime against humanity!" Naruto shouted.

"Emotions hold any ninja back from any objective!" Kurata argues back.

Naruto growled, "You don't understand the true beauty of being alive. Emotions let you care abut people you love, and if there's someone you love worth fighting for that's where true strength comes from."

Kurata frowned, "You Konoha scum think like fools."

Naruto unsheathed his sword and charged it with a Static Blade, "Never talk trash about Konoha!" he sliced with his blade only to cut through nothing as Kurata burst into ravens revealing it to have been a Genjutsu.

"You can have the girl now. I got what I needed from her already." Kurata's voice echoed throughout the room.

"What'd he need from her?" Naruto asked Misane who was just as confused as he was.

"I don't know, but right now we need to get Reyelle's emotions back," Misane said as she picked her daughter up and placed her in the center of the room. "Ok Naruto can you do this with me?"

"All right," Naruto blushed about having to perform a duet with not only Reyelle's mother, but the head of the Hakuchou clan to boot. So they started to dance the pas de deux thus collecting the broken pieces of Reyelle's heart that gathered above her, "It's working!" Naruto gasped as they continued the dance as the heart shards were being sent into her heart.

Soon the last shard returned to Reyelle and her eyes returned to normal, "Ugh what happened?" she sat up.

"Reyelle!" Misane gasped running to her daughter and hugged her.

"Mom, what's going on?" Reyelle asked.

"It's a long story." Misane replied while shedding some tears.

Naruto smiled seeing the mother and daughter back together, until he remembered his own daughter back downstairs, "Yukina!" he rushed for the exit of the room to find Yukina coming up.

"Dad big trouble!"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"It's that Kurata person. Ranmaru sensed his life force out of the village and in the forest." Yukina explained.

Naruto scowled, "He's not getting away that easy!" he jumped out the window spreading his avian wings and flew off.

"I have to go with him." Reyelle said firmly.

"Reyelle." Misane gasped.

"Naruto came this way to save me mom. I'm not going to let him go alone." Reyelle told her mother. "Besides I'm the only one that can ensure he doesn't lose his emotions."

"Well you won't catch dad on your own," Yukina threw out a static saucer and jumped on, "Hop on!" she ordered Reyelle who got on the saucer, "Hold on tight!" Yukina warned her as she took off after Naruto.

Naruto flew as fast as he could to find the source of where Kurata was. He soon spotted him down below near a small shrine laying out two scrolls, "Hold it right there, Kurata!" Naruto called as he landed on the ground.

"So nice of you to join me boy." Kurata smirked.

"Just what are you doing here?" Naruto asked about his actions.

"Fulfilling my destiny." Kurata answered.

"Destiny?" Naruto was confused.

"Yes, behold!" Kurata threw off his cloak to reveal his bare torso which was covered in tattoos that appeared to have been some kind of formula.

"My God." Naruto gasped in shock.

"Nice isn't it?" Kurata asked, "I was given this formula when I was six. It was an initiation that the older members of the Karasu clan had me undergo when I would take the mantle of clan leader."

"What's the formula for?" Naruto asked unknown to both of them Reyelle and Yukina were watching from a tree cleverly hidden.

"It's the key to unlocking the true power of the Karasu clan," Kurata explained, "My ancestor Charun Karasu was granted his power by a Tengu named Sasaki Kiyotaka. But during the final war between Charun and Yuroki Hakuchou, the Hakuchou founder as well as his followers used a sealing Jutsu to seal off Sasaki and his powers as well. The only way to unseal him is to use the blood of a Karasu clan member, and a Hakuchou clan member. We would've used the blood of the guards we've captured, but theirs' were too weak to use. Until I remembered Misane had a daughter, a daughter capable of using her family's special power without a partner. When we took her I did some tests and discovered her blood is the only one capable of helping me free the power of Sasaki. And this formula is the key." Naruto was shocked to hear such news as to why Reyelle was abducted.

"My Kami." Reyelle gasped quietly about why he wanted her.

"Well I'm not about to let you get away with that!" Naruto charged with his sword, but was repelled back by some kind of force, "What the?" Naruto asked.

"So sorry but to ensure I complete this process I've set up a barrier to keep any unwanted intrusions out." Kurata explained.

"No barrier will keep me out!" Naruto said going shadow form and tried to sink in but couldn't pass it, "No! Even my shadow powers won't allow me through."

"Exactly, so get ready and enjoy the show," Kurata said as he stood on top of a table set up. He held the two vials containing the Hakuchou blood and the Karasu blood above him, "Banished by blood, released by blood. I on the Karasu name hereby free you from your seal Sasaki Kiyotaka. Fill me with your power!" he chanted as he poured both blood samples on the seal on the formula embedded into his torso and it begun glowing.

"Oh no!" Naruto gasped.

"Dad you gotta get out of there!" Yukina cried.

"Yukina!" Naruto gasped realizing she was here along with Reyelle. He looked back seeing the barrier break and Kurata levitated into the air laughing insanely as his body was surrounded with dark demonic chakra that was causing a stir in the Kyubi chakra of Naruto and Yukina. They saw Kurata transforming into a huge black Tengu Raven Demon with glowing red eyes and a piercing screech.

"Behold the power of Sasaki!" Tengu Kurata screeched.

Everyone in the village of the Karasu clan and the Hakuchou clan could see this and were in shock, "There it is." Misane gasped.

"What the hell is that?" Suigetsu gasped.

"Sasaki Kiyotaka, the demon of the Karasu clan." A Hakuchou guard gasped.

"Whoa." Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo gasped.

"Naruto." Team Meta-Breed gasped.

Back with the blonde Jinchuriki he looked up as the Tengu demon bird flew above him looking down on him, "Dear Kami." Naruto gasped.

"And now Naruto Namikaze." Tengu Kurata screeched as his talon reached inside him and Naruto's eyes start turning glazy.

"NO!" Yukina and Reyelle gasp.

"Dad!" Yukina shouted.

"Naruto!" Reyelle shouted and knew what to do, "You leave him alone!" she shouted to Kurata and performed the pas de deux by herself without needing a partner and it was a battle between her and Kurata to determine how Naruto's heart would end up.

Naruto was in his subconscious barely holding on as Kyubi formed a chakra barrier around him to help, **"You're not dying on me like this kid."** Kyubi said as he was using his chakra to force Kurata's arm back.

Reyelle continued her dance movements putting the heart shards back to Naruto while Kurata continued to shatter them. Naruto felt his emotions were coming and going, and all the good memories he's had were being taken away, 'I guess this is it.' Naruto thought in despair, until a light shined in.

"Naruto!" Reyelle's voice came from the light.

"Reyelle?" he gasped.

"I won't let him shatter your heart! You've got too many precious things close to you to suddenly lose your emotions."

"Arigato Reyelle," Naruto said and looked to the Raven arm around his heart, "And I won't let him destroy me!" Naruto shouted as Kyubi chakra engulfed him and he fought back.

Back on the outside, Tengu Kurata lost control and released Naruto who was back to normal, "But how!" Tengu Kurata was confused as to how he failed in shattering his heart.

Naruto smirked as he stood in Kyubi chakra form, "Because Kurata, I have too many precious memories to avoid losing. And now let's even this fight!" he bit his finger to get some blood and formed hand signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he shouted slamming his palm down and Gamabunta appeared on the terrain.

"A summoning?" Tengu Kurata frowned.

"Sugoi." Reyelle gasped.

Yukina smirked, "Chief Toad all ready to fight."

Bunta looked up, "Naruto, what's the situation?" he asked, until he looked ahead seeing his target still floating in the air, "Hmm… If my eyes don't deceive me, that there's the form of Sasaki Kiyotaka the legendary Tengu."

"You bet it is Bunta, feel up for it?" Naruto asked.

"You bet I am. I haven't been summoned in awhile. I need to brush up my skill." Bunta said while unsheathing his dagger.

"You're going to need more than skill if you want to fight me." Kurata screeched.

"We'll just find out!" Bunta leaped forward to slice Kurata but the Tengu demon flew away, "Being a land creature it won't be easy to get to him, but my jump has never been bad!" Bunta said as he jumped up trying to swipe at Kurata but only managed to cut some feathers.

"He sure won't stand still for anything, but maybe…" Naruto theorized, "Bunta try soaking him."

"You got it!" Bunta said as he started shooting water bullets for Kurata getting him soaked. Because of this Kurata was barely able to fly right due to having wet feathers.

"Stupid water!" Tengu Kurata shouts trying to keep airborne.

Naruto smirked extending his left arm releasing electricity that caught Kurata keeping him from moving in the air, "Now for some oil!"

"Coming right up!" Bunta said a she bloated.

Naruto then extended his right hand and when Bunta spat the oil stream for Tengu Kurata, he himself fired a stream of fire. When combined with the oil stream it erupted in a huge fire bomb that engulfed Tengu Kurata, "Direct hit!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't cheer yet Naruto, look!" Bunta called as they saw the demon bird was still alive only now it was on fire.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Naruto said wide eyed.

"Now you're mine!" the burning out of control Tengu bird flew right for them.

"Look out!" Yukina and Reyelle cry while taking cover.

Bunta quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the swooping attack, "If we don't end this fight soon his flaming body will incinerate the whole terrain."

"I know, but we'll have to keep him still for one final attack, and I think it should work." Naruto planned out.

"You think?" Bunta asked in shock.

"Actually I'm sure of it," Naruto replied and called below, "Yukina, give dad a hand!"

Yukina looked at her father and could tell he has a plan so she used her own Kyubi chakra to summon a few clones that used the electric element to catch Kurata and held him in mid air.

"Hey let go of me!" Kurata screeched.

"Perfect!" Naruto shouted and summoned a clone as well that jumped onto the point of Bunta's dagger where the blade and the hilt met. "Get ready Bunta!" Naruto said as he unsheathed his own sword.

Bunta caught on realizing what Naruto was planning and smirked, "All right then time to slice!" he called.

Naruto jumped onto his saucer and held out his sword charging it with electricity causing the blade to extend very tall. And Naruto's clone held onto Bunta's dagger charging electricity into it as well. Soon Bunta was holding his own version of Naruto's Static Blade, "No this can't happen!" Kurata screeched but could not move.

"Time to end this!" Naruto shouted while surfing on his saucer right for Kurata along with Bunta hopping up to him, "Static Blade!" Naruto shouted before taking a swipe.

"Gama Static Blade!" Bunta shouted while taking his own swipe.

Naruto ended up slicing at the Tengu's neck, while Bunta sliced the torso of the Tengu, thus splitting the bird demon into three pieces, "AHHH NOOOO!" Kurata screeched as his Tengu body was dissolving, and all the dark power vanished along with him as well. Soon there was nothing left.

"We did it!" Naruto shouted before back flipping on his saucer.

"Nothing to it." Bunta smirked while re-sheathing his dagger.

"Yes!" Yukina and Reyelle shouted dancing around in a circle happily.

Back at the village, everyone from Hakuchou, Karasu, Meta-Breed, and Team Namikaze watched what happened. The Hakuchou clan cheered in victory along with Team Namikaze and the Breed, while the Karasu clan members lowered their heads in defeat.

Later on standing before the Karasu ninjas and citizens was Misane, her family, the Hakuchou ninjas, along with Naruto, and his entire group, "Karasu citizens and ninja, today marks the day your leader Kurata Karasu has fallen in battle," Misane declared over the Karasu ninjas, "But let this be known your leader dug his own grave when he chose to challenge us of the Hakuchou clan. His lust for power and control over both clans drove him to his end, and now you see what that does to someone."

The captain of the Karasu clan ninjas stood up, "She's right. We all should understand by now just what our leader really was. Taking away emotions so that he would use his people to reach his desires is an act of selfishness, something a true leader shouldn't have."

Another Karasu ninja stood up, "So as honor bound we of the Karasu clan surrender to the Hakuchou clan. And now we must elect the very one who slayed our ex-leader," He and the rest of the Karasu members turn to Naruto, "Namikaze Naruto, we hereby grant you title of Karasu head."

Everyone looked at Naruto who smirked, "As flattered as I am by this offer I'm afraid I have to decline," He started which got everyone confused and questionable. "I've already made arrangements to one day rule my own home in the Land of Fire in the village of Konoha. But fear not I know of a greater choice to be your ruler, right over there." Naruto pointed to Reyelle who was in shock, "Hakuchou Reyelle, I nominate her."

"Me?" Reyelle gasped.

"Yes Reyelle, I'm sure you'll make a fine leader." Naruto smiled.

Reyelle smiled but looked at her parents wondering if this was really ok, but relaxed when she saw them nod. She stood before them, "I Reyelle Hakuchou humbly accept this honor of being the new ruler to the Karasu clan. Under my leadership I will see to it that your bloodline will be used for good rather than used to just destroy emotions." She declared.

The people of Karasu and Hakuchou applauded for her speech along with Naruto, Yukina, and the rest of the group. While Reyelle's parents smiled proudly at their daughter. Reyelle decided to perform the pas de deux for both clans, while Naruto played on his dagger flute. Yukina watched and joined Reyelle, and to her surprise was able to perform it without a partner as well. Everyone watched in amaze as the two girls gave them an exquisite performance.

Naruto smiled as he saw his daughter perform, 'Can you see her, mom, dad, Sasuke?' Naruto asked in his thoughts, 'She's a truly gifted shinobi and dancer as well. I know you'd be just as proud of her as I am.' He smiled.

The next morning, Naruto and his whole group was outside the Hakuchou gates with Misane, Rouji, Reyelle, and the members of both the Hakuchou and the Karasu clans,

"Goodbye and thank you so much for all you've done for us." Misane bid them farewell.

"No problem." Kangor replied.

"Yeah call anytime." Hotstreak added.

"We'll be more than happy to help you." Raiga added.

"Well you can count on both the Hakuchou and the Karasu clans for support when you need it." Misane said.

"That's right." Reyelle nodded.

"Well until then we'll see ya round." Naruto said jumping onto his saucer and surfed off.

"Goodbye." Yukina said jumping onto her own saucer and surfed after her father. The Breed and Team Namikaze jump onto their gliders they brought with and surfed after Naruto and Yukina leaving the Land of feathers and returning home to Konoha.

**(And there you go. Stay tuned for next time.)**


	62. Ninjas and Clowns

**(Welcome to my next chapter readers.)**

One afternoon in Konoha at the Hokage office, Tsunade was at her desk doing paperwork, while Shizune brought her some tea. Suddenly a knock was heard from outside the room, "Come in." Tsunade said.

The door opened up and walking in was the Dark Knight of Gotham himself; Batman, "Lady Tsunade." Batman greeted her while presenting himself.

"Batman?" Tsunade and Shizune gasped.

Tsunade looked at him curiously, "Rare to see a caped crusader like you out of your home world. What brings you here?"

"I require the aid of one of your ninja for a mission, preferably Naruto." Batman answered getting the full most attention of Tsunade and Shizune.

Meanwhile at the Namikaze mansion, Naruto was lying on a beach chair in the sun out in the back patio of his mansion. He was only wearing shorts, sandals, and sunglasses as he sunbathed, "Ah this is a perfect day," Naruto stretched, "If only the guys could be here to relax, but they got missions." He relaxed and grabbed a soda can with a straw in it and drank from it. Then a bat shadow casted over Naruto, "Whoever is standing in my light better move, or its go-time pal!"

Batman who had been the one standing above him was scowling, "Naruto!" He said getting Naruto's attention.

Naruto freaked out and rolled off his chair. He got up and fixed his sunglasses, "Batman? Man you gotta warn somebody before you do stuff like that."

"I'm afraid we got no time for levity, so I'll cut to the chase," Batman started, "I need you for a mission."

"A mission, of what?" Naruto asked wondering what Gotham's Dark Knight would want with him, as he put on his black sleeveless duster.

"I've been informed of two dangerous geniuses are out in Gotham on a crime spree," Batman explained and looked back at Naruto, "Do the names Specs and Trapper mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, I remember them." Naruto answered with firm eyes.

"Good then come on we need to go." Batman said reaching for something inside his suit.

"Hey hold on there," Naruto started not liking to be rushed, "Not to sound rude or anything but Specs and Trapper are Static and Gear's problem. I may be a known hero of Dakota, but that's only on the side."

"Very true, unfortunately Static and Gear are on a camping trip," Batman replied, "And the rest of the league is out on missions."

"What about Alucard, Animorph, or Nindroid?" Naruto asked.

"They're already tasked with protecting Dakota while Static and Gear are away." Batman answered their current locations.

"Rubberband Man and She-Bang?" Naruto asked while running out of excuses.

"Adam's busy making a record deal and She-Bang's at a science convention with her family." Batman replied.

Naruto sighed in defeat, "Well in that case I guess I'm all you got."

"So you'll come?" Batman asked expecting his answer already.

"I will, on one condition." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Condition?" Batman asked.

Soon enough Naruto stood with Tenten, Hanabi, and Hinata at his side while Batman stood before them. Naruto's condition was to bring his girls along with for extra backup which Batman had allowed, "Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Hanabi, this mission is outside your regular shinobi activity. Do you accept this mission regardless?"

"I sure do." Naruto answered.

"So do I." Tenten nodded.

"Yes." Hinata agreed.

"Same here." Hanabi agreed.

"Then it's settled, come on let's go." Batman said reaching into his suit and pulled out a TV remote control like device. He clicked on a button that projected a portal out of thin air, "This way." He said walking in.

The ninja looked at each other, until Naruto spoke up, "You heard the bat." He said as he hurried in after the hero with the others just before the portal closed.

They reappeared inside the Batcave located in Wayne's manor in Gotham, "So this is the bat cave." Tenten said remembering some of the things Naruto told them about it when he was there.

"Welcome sir and madams," Alfred Pennyworth said bowing his head, "My name is Alfred, can I get any of you a drink?"

"No thanks." Naruto replied and the girls shake their heads.

Approaching them was Robin and Batgirl, "Hey Naruto!" Robin said and they pound it.

"Hey Tim, Barb, you two are looking ok," Naruto said as he high fives each of them, "You remember my ladies, Tenten, Hanabi, and Hinata."

"Of course, it's good to see you girls." Barbara said as the girl's pound it.

"Enough with the greetings, we got work to do," Batman ordered and they all stood tall like soldiers, "We'll split up and cover Gotham. Naruto, you and Hinata are with me. Tenten you go with Barbara, and Hanabi you stick with Tim."

"Right!" they all say and head out.

That night out in Gotham, the three teams were searching all over the city making sure they were well hidden from anyone just as Batman always does, "You sure this is the right way to find them?" Hinata asked the Dark Knight.

"Sometimes it's best to stakeout an area that hasn't been hit yet." Batman replied.

"And that's a fact," Naruto added as he pulled out a shock vox, "Tenten come in. Find anything?"

Tenten and Batgirl were keeping an eye outside the club known as the Iceberg Lounge. Tenten answered her shock vox, "Tenten here, nothing on our sight."

"That's good, Hanabi, you copy?" Naruto asked.

Meanwhile Hanabi and Robin were scoping out some banks and Hanabi answered her shock vox, "Copy that Naruto, all good here."

Naruto looked to Batman for instructions. The Dark Knight thought for a minute before looking at the two ninja, "Wait here until I get back." He says using his grappling hook to head off.

Naruto and Hinata waited for a minute before Naruto chuckled, "Wait here, yeah right." He pulled out his saucer.

"But Naruto." Hinata begged him.

"Cover for me, Hinata." Naruto said before kissing her cheek and he left. Hinata couldn't protest because she was too stunned from the kiss.

Naruto searched around Gotham hoping to find some hint of Specs and Trapper, "If I were Specs and Trapper in a city like Gotham where would I be?" he asked himself, until he looked down seeing none other than Specs and Trapper enter an old run down warehouse.

"**You'd be there."** Kyubi answered Naruto.

Naruto smirked knowing he could handle these two on his own. He surfed in through an open window and landed in the building, "Specs Trapper, you two are under arrest!" he declared.

Both snobby geniuses turn around to see Naruto, "Well look Mr. Specs, if it isn't Shinobi." Trapper said to his partner.

"Indeed Mr. Trapper, always needing to find the culprits." Specs replied.

Naruto frowned at their mockery, but before he could say anything another voice came up, "Now, now, that's no way to talk to our honored guest." This voice came from someone coming into the light revealing to have been the Crown Prince of Crime; the Joker. Accompanying him was his sweetheart Harley, and his three cronies Mo, Lar, and Cur.

Naruto gasped at the sight of the villain, "The Joker!" he gasped knowing all he's heard about the clown criminal of Gotham. He was like Batman's Orochimaru and not just because of the skin color.

Joker chuckled, "So formal? Call me Uncle J, everyone does."

"And feel free to call me Auntie Harley." Harley added sweetly.

"So you two snobs work with clowns now?" Naruto asked the geniuses.

"Quite the opposite, Shinobi." Specs replied.

"That's right kid, I hired them myself." Joker added.

"Hired them?" Naruto raised a brow.

"Yes," Joker said as he paced, "You see science and technology isn't what me or my boys are made for." He said motioning to his three muscle lackeys.

"Well neither are jokes." Naruto snarked.

The Joker frowned a bit but shook it off, "So I called in these two who're willing to build me any scientific device and gadget I require."

"And for our troubles we get paid very handsomely." Trapper added.

"And let me guess you're telling me all of this because I won't live to tell anyone?" Naruto asked knowing where this was going.

"You guessed it ninja boy," Joker smiled, "Kiddies!" he ordered Specs and Trapper like they're his children just the way he ordered the Meta-Humans years ago.

Specs and Trapper grabbed their armor and became Spectral and Speedtrap. They went at it with Naruto who used his ninja and Meta-human abilities to fight them off. As Naruto fought the two in mid air, he saw the clown escaping, "Adios kid." Joker waved goodbye.

"Sorry to scram but we gotta run." Harley added as they escaped with Joker's trademark laugh being heard.

Naruto frowned, "Get back here!" he rushed to follow them, but Spectral blasted Shinobi from behind knocking him off his saucer.

"Let's see if the greatest ninja can escape this!" Speedtrap said as he and Spectral start leveling the building, and they flew out as the whole warehouse caved in on Naruto.

Meanwhile Batman, his two partners, and the kunoichi were heading right for the direction of the warehouse cave in hearing the crashing. When they arrived they saw it was reduced to a pile of rubble, "Oh no!" Hanabi gasped.

"Naruto!" Tenten and Hinata gasped.

They headed down to the demolished warehouse digging all around it looking for the blonde Jinchuriki. Robin who had lifted some concrete saw Naruto looking dazed, "I found him!" he called everyone over.

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped.

"You all right?" Batgirl asked.

"I think so, oh man felt like a mountain dropped on me." Naruto groaned while rubbing his head.

"Did you find Specs and Trapper?" Batman asked.

"Oh did I find them all right, and I also found something else out." Naruto said.

"What's that?" Tenten asked.

"I really hate clowns." Naruto stated which got the kunoichi confused, Robin and Batgirl shocked, while Batman's eyes tighten knowing what that meant.

"Joker." Batman said with a scowl.

After Batman, his crew, and Naruto's girls helped him out of the pile of rubble they took him back to Wayne Manor so he could recover. Naruto was lying on a recovery bed in the Batcave, until he woke up to find his girls and Batman looking down on him, "Welcome back." Batman said.

"Oh man I needed that rest." Naruto said as he sat up and stretched.

"You sure did especially if we're going after the Joker." Robin said walking in with Batgirl.

"I know. I've heard from Static and Gear about the reputation of the Joker, but I'm guessing from you he's more than what they told me." Naruto said to Batman.

"All I can say he's a psychopath, a monster." Batman said true to his words as he went to his computer.

"So where do you think we'll find him now?" Hanabi asked.

"We won't know unless we find another lead." Batgirl answered.

"Until then we just have to be patient." Batman added.

Naruto looked at the hero, "Well sorry Batman, but patience has never been a friend of mine." He said going into his portal.

"I saw that coming," Batman began, "Which is why I put a tracer on him while he was resting."

"He does the same to me." Robin told the kunoichi.

Meanwhile somewhere in Gotham, the Joker and his cronies set up their new base of operation inside an abandoned Ice Cream factory. Inside Specs and Trapper were working on something big and mechanical, while Joker walked in with Harley, "And how's progress boys?" Joker asked the snobby geniuses.

"Preparation Ha-Ha is about completed Mr. Joker." Specs answered.

"Ooh, just what I wanted to hear." Joker snickered.

"So after we take over Gotham we'll buy ourselves a nice condo right Pudd'n?" Harley asked Joker.

"Of course Harley, anything for my sweet." Joker smiled sinisterly as he looked up at his soon to be finished weapon.

Naruto was out in Gotham on his saucer flying around the city hoping to find a lead on his own, until he heard something flying close to him. He looked up seeing the Batplane flying above him. He flew up to it seeing the hatch open up revealing Batman steering it, while the others were in the back, "You won't find the Joker fast enough on your own." Batman noted.

"Well I had to give it a shot." Naruto admitted.

"Don't worry, we found another lead on the Joker." Batgirl noted.

"Hop in. This thing flies faster than you." Batman instructed and Naruto jumped into the back with his girls. Batman covered the opening and the ship took off.

"So what's this lead?" Naruto asked.

"Well some citizens reported about a giant clown causing trouble in downtown Gotham." Hinata explained from what Batman found out.

"Giant clown, what does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"I think we just found out!" Hanabi cried, while pointing downward.

They looked down seeing a giant robotic clown that looked like the kind that pops out of a jack-in-the-box rampaging around Gotham, "That's Specs and Trappers work for sure." Naruto frowned.

Batman checked the Batplane's scanner and picked up signatures not too far, "Bigger problem, his gang's causing a disturbance as well." Batman explained.

"We'll have to split up," Naruto started, "Me and Batman will try and stop that Bozo reject."

"While the rest of you go after Harley and Joker's goons." Batman instructed. Naruto grabbed his saucer and flew out with Batman using a glider to fly down. Robin and Batgirl used their grappling hooks to swing off, followed by Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi grabbing their own hover boards and went with the two sidekicks.

Meanwhile down below, Lar, Mo, and Cur were robbing a bank and putting cash and gold bars inside a truck. Harley smiled while picking a gold bar up, "Pretty." She cuddled with it.

"Hey look!" Mo pointed up seeing the sidekicks and kunoichi appear on the scene.

"Time to go boys." Harley ordered the three lackeys as they got into the truck with her and drove off.

"They're getting away!" Tenten shouted.

"Not if we can help it." Robin said as he and Batgirl swung off after the getaway car.

Lar and Cur popped out of the windows while trying to shoot the good guys who were avoiding getting hit, "Just our luck these guys watch too many gangster movies." Batgirl said.

"Well they're not escaping, that's for sure." Tenten frowned before grabbing a kunai with a paper bomb and aimed it for the truck tires causing them to blow off.

The truck spun out of control until it crashed on the side of the highway, "We're out of here!" Mo called as they exited the truck and attempted to run, only to get kicked by Robin and Batgirl. They stumbled backwards into the Hyuga girls who use their gentle fist art to knock them out.

"We got them!" Hanabi cheered.

"Hold on, where's Harley?" Batgirl asked as they looked in the truck to see a mannequin of Harley meaning she slipped out while they fought Joker's flunkies.

They looked down the highway seeing Harley making a run for it, "See ya later kids." She called back.

Tenten frowned, "You're not getting away!" she unsealed a kusarigama. She spun one half like a lasso and swung it forward in the direction of Harley, and on the tip of the sickle was a summoning formula which unleashed another long chain and sickle which released more and more, until it reached Harley and binded her legs together making her trip.

"Way to go girl!" Batgirl cheered and Tenten smiled.

Meanwhile back with Gotham's hero and Naruto, the two finally reached the Clown robot. Inside the clown's head Joker was piloting it, "Go-Go Power Joker!" Joker ranted with a laugh.

Naruto got ready to fire an electric blast at the robot, until someone tried to blast him instead. It was Spectral and Speedtrap being Joker's backup so that Naruto or Batman wouldn't get to his robot, "So sorry Shinobi, but this is one piece of work you won't be toppling." Spectral said.

"Neither you or the Bat." Speedtrap added.

Spectral fired a blast from his helmet for Shinobi who was avoiding it, but found himself backing into Speedtrap's grasp, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted summoning clones on cloned saucers.

They managed to maneuver the real Naruto away from Speedtrap and took the blow for him. Batman was able to maneuver on his glider and grabbed a batarang flinging it at Spectral's helmet causing it to malfunction, "Gah!" Spectral groaned unable to see through his helmet now, "I can't see!" he groaned trying to fly without his sight but ended up crashing into a flag pole.

Batman threw a bolo for Speedtrap but he evaded it, "Sorry but you missed." Speedtrap mocked unaware of Naruto magnetizing it redirecting its course back to Speedtrap binding his body together and he started falling. Batman launched his grappling hook to wrap around Speedtrap's ankles and tied the end to a lamppost so the snobby genius hung from it by his ankles like a bungee cord.

"Thanks Batman." Naruto thanked him.

"Don't thank me yet, they were merely a diversion," Batman said looking back at the clown robot driven by Joker, "We have to get him away from the city where he won't harm anyone."

"And I know exactly how to lure him away." Naruto smirked as he flew around the robot on his saucer, "Hey Captain Joke-a-lot, you think so you're so funny huh, well the only thing I'm laughing about is how stupid you look!"

Joker hearing that frowned, "Oh great, a critic." He said in sarcasm.

Naruto flew around still taunting the crime clown, "You think you're all you say you are? Well here's a newsflash for ya, you ain't." Naruto added. Joker tries to swat at Naruto only to miss, "You must seriously have a lot of free time on your hand if you're a super villain. You should try internet chatting that way people don't have to look at you."

Naruto taunted him as Joker continued to try and grab him but failing every time.

Naruto continued the taunts without letting the Joker realized he led him away from Gotham and to a forest outside the city, "Got you right where I want you clown!" Naruto shouted.

"Where you want me boy?" Joker asked.

"Yes. This terrain is perfect for a fight away from others," Naruto said as he formed hand signs, "Now it's time to introduce you to my big friend!" he said jumping off his saucer to plummet to the ground but went through hand signs as he was falling, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he shouted as he slammed his palm down in mid air and poof Gamabunta stood.

The Joker looked and to his shock saw a giant toad appear out of nowhere. Bunta puffed some smoke from his pipe and looked at his surrounding, "Where am I, what is this place?"

He looked up seeing Naruto standing on top, "Bunta welcome to the world of Gotham."

"So this is the place that caped crusader friend of yours lives huh? Quite a place," Bunta said, until he spotted the robot in front of him, "What is that thing?"

"A clown that's not funny," Naruto answered, "He's causing the people here a lot of grief and needs to be taught a lesson."

"A lesson huh?" Bunta asked while drawing his dagger, "Well then I'll be happy to teach him one."

Joker had his clown robot draw a sword attached to his back and toad and robot launched into battle making it look like some sort of super sentai fight. Batman watched, until his partners, and the kunoichi met up with him, "Bruce what's going on?" Robin asked.

"That." Batman pointed up at the battling robot and toad.

"It's the chief toad!" Tenten gasped.

"And Naruto's up there!" Hinata added looking at the toad with her Byakugan vision.

Bunta was getting restless fighting against this robot, "Can we end this now Naruto? This guy's boring me."

"Sure G and I know just the technique to finish him. But you'll have to let me go inside your mouth." Naruto explained.

"In my mouth?!" Bunta was outraged.

"Trust me on this and when I give you the signal spit me right for the robot as hard as you can!" Naruto ordered as he surrounded his body with a magnetic force. He jumped up high using Kangor's ability. When he was high enough Bunta opened his mouth and Naruto fell in with the chief closing his mouth.

"Ooh!" Joker cringed, "That'll give him indigestion." He chuckled.

"He ate him!" Robin was freaked.

"Ugh." Batgirl held onto her throat knowing how sick that was.

"Why'd he do that?" Hanabi asked.

"I don't know." Hinata answered.

Bunta's face was looking like he tasted something sour, but it was because he had an electrical Naruto in his mouth, "Better hurry up Naruto I don't think I can hold you in here anymore."

"Now chief!" Naruto's voice came from inside the toad's mouth.

Bunta spat Naruto out and he flew out like a bullet covered in electricity. He flew right at the heart of the robot and right through it. His electrical body when passed through caused the robot to malfunction and was slowly falling apart, "Time to eject!" Joker shouted before pressing an eject button on the control board and his seat jumped through an opening in the clown robot's head before the robot collapsed and fell into a lake.

Joker was sitting in the seat as a parachute was released and he floated in the air, "Another plan down the drain, but I'll have another one next time." Joker laughed until Naruto magnetized Joker's parachute wrapping it around the Joker like it was a straight jacket. Joker struggled to get out, while Naruto used his magnetic powers to lower him down safely.

"Unhand me you punk!" Joker demanded.

Naruto approached Joker, "So you like to laugh huh, Joker?" he asked with a smirk, "Well I'll give ya something to laugh at!" he said shifting his eyes to Mangekyo Sharingan and used Tsukuyomi on Joker.

Joker screamed in agony, until he fainted. Batman looks to him and smiled, "Cool."

Robin and Batgirl were surprised never hearing Batman say stuff like that. Naruto smirked and gave a thumb's up. Bunta smiled seeing his work was done and he poofed away.

Later on the good guys watched as Commissioner Gordon and Detective Bullock were escorting Harley, Mo, Lar, and Cur into the squad car along with Specs and Trapper, while Joker was put in a separate one to be taken to Arkham Asylum, "I'm glad you stopped Joker Naruto, but did you have to use Tsukuyomi on him?" Tenten asked.

"Don't worry I made sure his mind wasn't totally destroyed I'm not evil," Naruto explained, "He should be up within a few days. Though he'll never wanna face me again."

"What'd you make him see?" Robin asked.

"He was being shocked by thousands of hand buzzers." Naruto chuckled.

"And I thought only Ace was able to mess with Joker's mind." Batman said.

"Ace?" Naruto and the kunoichi asked.

"An old acquaintance of mine," Batman answered (Ace the Psychic girl from the Justice League). Batman smiled, "Well Joker's back at Arkham now and his gang under lock up. All thanks to you and your friends, Naruto."

"No problem, Batman." Naruto smiled.

"And as a thank you, how about I take you out to dinner?" Batman offered.

"Really?" Naruto and the girls asked and they got a nod.

The very next night at the Gotham nightclub 'The Iceberg Lounge', Bruce was sitting at a table with Barbara, the kunoichi who used the henge to look old enough to be admitted in. The girls were dressed up nicely in lovely dresses with Tenten wearing a hot pink one, Hinata wearing blue, and Hanabi wearing black, "Where's Naruto?" Bruce asked.

"Said he had a surprise for us." Tenten answered.

"I wonder what it is?" Hanabi asked.

Suddenly the owner of the club known as the Penguin walked on stage, "Welcome everyone to the lounge. Tonight we got a special guest here. Let's have a big welcome for Minato Namikaze." He called.

While the audience clapped Bruce, Barbara, and the kunoichi gasped knowing who that really was. And appearing on stage was Naruto sing a henge to make him look like his adult self from the future. He used his father's name so that no one would ever try to link Naruto Namikaze to the ninja hero Shinobi, "This is a little something I'd like to sing for all music lovers." Naruto started as music played and he started singing In the Air Tonight. Everybody watched and listened enjoying his voice. His girlfriends were crying with tears of joy while Bruce and Barbara smiled.

**(And there you go guys. Catch you later.)**


	63. Wedding Proposal

**(This is the Wedding OVA arc so it takes place ahead in the future just as a reminder to those.)**

Sometime in the future, 30 year old Naruto Namikaze was in a jewelry shop in Konoha looking at rings, preferably engagement rings. The shop clerk noticed him, "Afternoon sir, can I help you with anything?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring, actually more like three." Naruto answered the clerk.

"Ah in an arranged marriage with three huh?" the clerk asked like he's seen that before dozens of times when dealing with clan families marital plans.

"Not arranged, they all love me," Naruto corrected, "So can you help me?"

"Of course." He answered as he showed Naruto an assortment of engagement rings on display.

Naruto looked at them all trying to pick the best three in his opinion. He finally stopped with his gaze upon three rings, one with a sapphire diamond, a red ruby ring, and an amethyst gemstone, "I think these three will do quite nicely." Naruto smiled.

"Excellent choices sir." The clerk said as he wrapped them up and Naruto paid for them.

He exited the shop and walked around the village, while watching some little kids playing ninja, "Reminds me of when I was a kid." He said to himself.

"Yo Nar!" a voice called. Naruto turned to see Hotstreak and Shiv looking older and in new clothes. Hotstreak wore red sneakers with black laces, black slacks, and a red long sleeved shirt. Shiv wore black boots, blue jeans, and a violet short sleeved shirt.

"Hotstreak, Shiv, how's it going guy?" Naruto asked.

"Great we've been looking for you." Hotstreak explained.

"Come on the guys are meeting for barbeque." Shiv added.

"All right I'm coming." Naruto said as he walked with them.

"Hey what's in the bag?" Hotstreak asked.

"I'll tell you all later." Naruto answered as they walked on.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto met up with the male members of the Meta-Breed, including Ebon, Kangor, Ferret, Onyx, and Carmen who was serving them food along with joining them being his break now. With them also were Suigetsu, and Jugo.

Ebon looked much older and still retained his shadow appearance. He was still wearing his gray suit and pants with a red tie that he wore around his casino. Kangor shaved his goatee, and no longer wore a bandanna over his head, he had his hair taken out of its small braid and let it grow a bit, he no longer wore his gloves; he still wore the same black sleeveless coat and red shirt, but now wore leather pants, and the same boots as before.

Ferret had his hair done up nicer and less wild, he wore the same shoes, blue jeans, a regular black shirt, and a white jacket over it. Onyx looked the same in appearance only slightly bigger, he wore his regular sandals, a black jacket over a white shirt, and red cargo pants.

Carmen looked remarkably the same in his armadillo appearance, and since he was still on the job he wore his white cook outfit. Suigetsu wore blue cargo pants, and a darker violet shirt. Jugo was now wearing black pants, and a blue shirt, "Here's your food." Carmen said putting some barbeque down.

"Thanks, Carmen." Naruto said as they all decided to eat.

"So Naruto, you gonna tell us what's in the bag already?" Shiv asked.

"What'd you buy?" Ebon asked.

"All right guys you wanna know?" Naruto asked them and they nodded. He reached into his bag and pulled out the three ring cases and opened them revealing the engagement rings.

"Uh-oh." Ferret said playfully.

"What is this?" Suigetsu gasped.

"What do you think it is?" Naruto asked while smirking.

"I think those are engagement rings." Suigetsu replied.

"I'm going to propose to Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi." Naruto explained.

"Naruto, congratulations." Onyx said while patting his back.

"Arigato Onyx." Naruto replied.

"Wow, you're really gonna do it?" Carmen asked.

"You bet, Carmen. We've been dating for years now it's time I step up," Naruto answered, "Besides I'm going to be Hokage in a year. I have to act now otherwise I'll only end up being too busy to do it later."

"Oh wow, wait till I tell Talon." Ebon said getting up to leave.

"NO!" Naruto shouted as he stretched his arm to Ebon pulling him back down, "You can't say a word about this to Talon, Ayame, Shizune, or anyone else! I don't want the girls to get any wind of this until I'm ready."

"All right chill." Ebon said.

"I want you all to promise me you won't tell anyone, none of your girlfriends, or the guys." Naruto warned them.

"All right you have our word mon." Kangor assured him.

"Good," Naruto said as he finished, "Well I'm off." He got up.

"Now where are you going?" Jugo asked.

"Have to see baasan about something." Naruto said, before walking off.

Soon Naruto entered the Hokage office where Tsunade obviously older but still used her special Jutsu to remain young and beautiful was at her desk reading, "Hey baasan!" Naruto called.

Tsunade sighed putting her book down, "Naruto we've talked about this you're not due to become Hokage until next year."

"I'm not here to talk about that baasan. I'm here to talk to you about another matter." Naruto explained.

"Another matter?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Yes, you see I'm going to propose to Hinata, Hanabi, and Tenten." Naruto said quietly.

"You're what?" she gasped excitedly.

"SHHH!" Naruto shouted covering her mouth not wanting Shizune or any secretary or ninja in the building to hear her.

"Yes and I want to cope with you on this before I ask them personally." Naruto said.

"I understand," Tsunade nodded, "I'm just proud you're finally stepping up again into adulthood. I know your parents would be proud of you, them and Jiraiya."

"Yeah, they sure would be," Naruto smiled. "So anyway, should they say yes and hopefully they do. I want you to make it official and act as Rev."

"I will do it, Naruto. After all you're like my grandson." Tsunade smiled.

Naruto smiled and embraced her, "What would I do without you baasan?"

That night at a fancy restaurant in the village, Naruto, Hanabi, Tenten, and Hinata were on a date dressed up fancy. Naruto was dressed in a red suit, while Hinata wore a cyan colored dress, Tenten in a red dress, while Hanabi was in a violet dress, "Waiter some of your finest wine please." Naruto told the waiter who acknowledged his order.

"You really wanna spend don't you?" Tenten asked.

"I just thought you girls deserved a little something special." Naruto answered.

"Arigato Naruto." Hinata smiled.

"We're really glad we could go out tonight." Hanabi added.

Naruto smiled at their comments. Soon an hour later as they finished eating and had their deserts a band was slowly playing soft music, "This really has been a romantic evening Naruto." Tenten noted.

"It sure has." Hanabi nodded.

"I'm glad you girls enjoyed yourselves," Naruto smiled, "And I've been thinking a lot about all of us and what we've been through over our ninja lives."

"Yes we've definitely gone through a lot." Hinata replied, while recalling various ninja missions and fights they fought in.

"Though being together like this as ninja partners isn't enough, we can't go on like this." Naruto continued.

"What're you talking about?" Tenten asked as they were confused at his words.

"I mean just being with each other on missions and during our free time isn't enough for me, and I'm pretty sure not enough for either of you," Naruto told them, "I want us to be together always. I want to see your smiles everyday, to comfort me after a hard day or if I screw up, to help me through my problems. And I wanna be there for you girls to provide for you, be the man you've all wanted and waited for."

"Naruto." The girls gasped wondering what he's getting at but had a good idea what.

"What I'm really saying is…" Naruto started, until the waiter came by.

"Your check sir, and ladies your checks," He said playing a tray before them with the three engagement ring cases before them. The sapphire diamond ring was in front of Hinata, the amethyst gemstone was in front of Hanabi, while the ruby ring was in front of Tenten.

The girls got tears in their eyes, as Naruto spoke the words, "Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, will you girls marry me?" he asked and the band continued to play while everyone in the restaurant waited eagerly for the girls answers.

The girls started to shed tears of joy and happiness hearing those words finally come out of their boyfriend's mouth. They all pulled him into a group hug cheering, "We will, we will!"

"Yes!" Naruto cheered happily. Soon the band played a lively tune as the people in the restaurant applauded and cheered for their answer to Naruto. The blonde adult slipped their rings on their fingers, "They're almost as beautiful as you ladies." He smiled and the three girls kissed their husband-to-be.

While deep in the mind of Naruto, Kyubi was watching the whole thing take place, **"So the man who fought for his village countless times and made a big difference in the ninja world is finally going to start a family,"** He smiled, **"Good job Naruto."** He congratulated his container.

**(There's part one and only four more to go.)**


	64. Wedding Preparations

**(Here's part two guys.)**

Later that night, after Naruto proposed to his three ladies, he returned home after dropping them off at their respected homes and returned to his own. He slid into his master bedroom cheering, "Yes! They said 'yes'!". He cheered as he threw off his jacket, followed by unbuttoning his shirt and threw it aside. He plopped onto his bed looking up at the ceiling, "Oh I've waited a long time to see this happen. Sure I know I got a spoiler that they'd marry me, but you never knew if maybe they said yes if I asked a second time." he jokes to himself.

"Dad are you ok?" a female voice called, and entering was a teenage Yukina looking similar to her adult self only as a teenager wearing an aqua blue shirt, and regular blue pants, with her Konoha forehead protector around her forehead.

"Oh hey Yukina, I am doing great." Naruto told his daughter.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked her father.

"Ok, now don't panic or freak out, but I have just proposed to Tenten, Hanabi, and Hinata!" Naruto cheered.

Yukina's eyes lit up, "Really dad, that's great!" she cheered as she hugged him, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, which means we're finally going to be a complete family," Naruto smiled, "Now you'll have three to call mom."

Yukina smiled pecking her father's cheek, "I've waited so long for a mom."

"Well now you'll have them." Naruto smiles while hugging his daughter.

The very next morning outside the Amaguriama Dango shop, was Hinata, Tenten, Hanabi, Sakura, Ino, Anko, Ayame, Hana, Guren, Karin, Shizune, Talon, and Puff. Talon has started wearing a pink blouse, and red pants. Puff wore a blue corset, and black jeans.

Ino noticed Naruto's lovers wearing their engagement rings, "Girls are those what I think they are?"

"Depends, what do you think they are?" Hanabi asked.

"Naruto finally proposed?" Ayame asked hopefully.

"He sure did, you shoulda seen how he set it up with the music, the restaurant," Tenten said, "It was the best."

The ladies cheered and squealed happily for the young ladies, "We've got to throw you three a wedding shower." Puff told the three.

"Oh of course." Hinata nods liking that.

"I'll bring the sake." Anko added. They all looked at Anko knowing that when she brings Sake it turns into a wild drunk night.

Sakura then wondered, "So how's that blonde knucklehead anyway?"

"Probably sleeping in today seeing as how wild and crazy he went after he dropped us all off." Tenten joked and they all chuckled.

And she was right, Naruto was still in bed asleep until someone appeared in his room. It was Neji dressed in Anbu attire, "Naruto!"

Naruto woke up startled, until he saw Neji in his room, and he quickly pulled his covers up to cover his chest, "Crikey Neji, you ever hear of knocking?"

"Forgive the intrusion, but Uncle Hiashi, and Zane-san request your presence at the Hyuga manor immediately." Neji explained.

Naruto sighed expecting this, "All right, I'll be right with you."

"I'll wait downstairs for you to get ready." Neji said exiting his room.

About twenty minutes later, Naruto came downstairs dressed in his blue sandals, blue shinobi pants, black shirt, and his red jacket with black flames at the bottom, "Ok let's go." Naruto said opening his shadow portal, and he and Neji entered and reappeared at the Hyuga manor.

Neji led him inside where Hiashi and Zane were sitting in the seiza position, "I have brought Naruto Namikaze as requested Uncle." Neji said.

"Arigato Neji, that'll be all." Hiashi said and Neji bowed his head before leaving.

"Please have a seat Naruto." Zane said and Naruto sits down in front of the two fathers.

"Do you already know why we called you here?" Hiashi asked.

Naruto knew why but decided to crack a joke, "No but if you'd hum a few bars I can fake it." Naruto answered.

The two older men held in laughs expecting this kind of behavior from the Jinchuriki,

"We're here to discuss the marital arrangements between you and our daughters." Hiashi explained.

"Oh well why didn't ya say so in the first place?" Naruto asked.

"Anyway we hope you're taking all factors into consideration." Zane said.

"Zane-san, I've thought about this for years now," Naruto said and looked at the two men seriously, "I love your daughters with all my heart. I would die to protect them when they couldn't defend themselves."

"We know that much." Hiashi admitted.

"And with the threat of Akatsuki had long since passed since their remaining members died years ago, the Jinchuriki are no longer considered dangerous to be near." Naruto added.

"Very good point." Zane nodded at.

"Plus I've known your daughters better than anyone else in the village, even their own teammates." Naruto put in.

The two men nodded, "Very true, plus we do trust you more than any of the others." Hiashi said.

"So does this mean I get your blessings or am I going to have to fight you all for them?" Naruto asked seeing that in most clan families when someone's to be wed the man outside the family has to prove himself by fighting the head of the family.

"Oh heavens no." Zane answered.

"That form of proving oneself went out of style years ago," Hiashi explained, "Plus that's not how the Hyuga clan works."

"Besides you've earned each of our blessings years ago." Zane smiled.

"Arigato sirs." Naruto smiled and bowed his head.

"Please just call us dad." Hiashi said. Naruto smiled liking the idea of somebody to actually call dad even if they weren't his own father.

Later that evening, Naruto was back at home sitting around a table with his brides-to-be discussing wedding plans, "Ok in three months we're to wed." Tenten explained.

"We got a hired DJ for the music." Hinata said.

"Our bridesmaids will be Sakura, Ino, Temari, Ayame, Shizune, Anko, and Talon." Hanabi discussed.

"As for my best men, it'll be Ebon, Hotstreak, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Shiv, Kangor, and Jugo." Naruto added.

"Carmen said he'd deal with the food and appetizers." Hinata put in.

"Our honeymoon will be in Kiri set up by Mei-sama." Hanabi said.

"And we got a whole line up of guests." Tenten added.

"And we have three months to prepare," Naruto finished, "Well girls it's finally come down to this."

"Yes, hard to believe after so many years since we've first met one another we're finally getting married." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, I mean were just a couple of childhood friends, became Konoha Genin, and look at us now full grown adult ninja." Naruto said seeing as how much older and stronger they've gotten since they first started out as ninja.

"And no matter how old you got Naruto, you still remained that handsome blonde man that we fell in love with." Tenten said going to his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"And you girls are still the same beautiful and hot kunoichi I've ever known." Naruto added with a smirk.

Hanabi smiled and took Naruto's arm, "Let's continue this in the bedroom yes?"

"Honey you know it." Naruto smirked as they went into this room.

The next morning Naruto, Suigetsu, Haku, Jugo, and the guys of the Breed were getting fitted into tuxes. Naruto was looking in front of a mirror seeing how nice he looked in his tux, "Not bad."

"I'll say, good thing I've been losing weight." Carmen said as he looked at himself wearing a bigger sized tuxedo.

Hotstreak stood in front of a three sided mirror marveling at his appearance in a tuxedo, "Oh yeah looking good baby!" Hotstreak posed.

Ferret finished straightening his black tie, "I feel like a geek in a tux."

"Are you kidding me?" Shiv asked, "I look like a million bucks wearing this baby." Shiv said as he buttoned his shirt.

"Hey guys you know one thing we haven't talked about yet?" Ebon asked.

"What's that?" Suigetsu asked.

"The bachelor party."

That got the guys attention, "You're right, what're we gonna do?" Onyx asked.

"Any ideas?" Naruto asked.

Ebon then turned to them, "I know just the place to have a bachelor party."

"Really Ebon, do tell." Jugo said.

"We're going to Las Vegas!"

"In your home world?" Naruto asked.

"One and the same." he answered.

"That is a fun place to go." Shiv said.

"And the perfect place to get buck wild." Hotstreak added.

"We gotta get a hold of Virge, Rich, and Adam." Ebon said knowing they wouldn't wanna miss this.

"Then it's all decided mon. We're going to Vegas for the bachelor party!" Kangor declared. The men cheered and high fived knowing they'll be having the time of their lives.

**(And there you go guys, stay tuned for part three.)**


	65. Wedding Road Trip to Vegas

**(And here's my next chapter.)**

In Dakota, Naruto, the male members of the Breed with Ebon, Kangor, Carmen, Onyx, and Ferret wearing their cloaking wristbands, Haku, Suigetsu, Jugo, Virgil, and Richie were waiting out in front of Adam's place for Adam. Waiting with them was Talon wearing her cloaking wristband, Puff, Karin, Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi, Anko, Shizune, Ayame, Hana, Daisy, Frieda, and Sharon, "Where is Adam, I can't take this waiting." Hotstreak grumbled.

"Relax Hotstreak. Adam shouldn't be too far behind." Virgil assured him.

Soon enough Adam drove up in a huge black party bus, "No fucking way!" Suigetsu gasped.

"Oh sweet!" Naruto cheered.

Adam exited out of the bus, "Welcome aboard guys, shall we go?"

"One sec." Naruto said as he and the guys were bidding farewell to their girlfriends.

"Have fun Naruto." Tenten said.

"I sure will." Naruto smiled kissing all three of his fiancés.

"Just don't come back with your body covered in piercings." Hanabi added.

"Though hadn't crossed my mind." Naruto smirked.

Daisy and Virgil hugged, "Make sure Naruto has a good time, but don't let me catch you eloping with prostitutes."

"Daisy, would I seriously do that?" Virgil asked.

"Just making sure." Daisy smiled.

Karin stood before Suigetsu, "If the guys call me and tell me you've died or wound up in jail, I'll march to Vegas and go postal on your hydro ass!"

Suigetsu smiled, "I'll miss you too honey." He said and they kissed.

"Come on guys let's get this show on the road!" Onyx called as he and Carmen loaded up the bus with their luggage.

"Well see ya in a day." Naruto waved goodbye to the girls as he and his pals got on the bus and it drove off.

Hours later, the bus was driving through a desert like area on the highway. While Adam was driving the guys were out of their seats dancing around to music playing inside. Ferret stuck his head out an open window cheering, "Whoo! Road trip!"

Onyx, Carmen, and Kangor looked out their window waving to some attractive ladies riding in a jeep, "We're going to Vegas!" Carmen cheered.

Ebon was reading a guide to gambling, "I can't wait till we hit the casinos, we're going to win us some easy moolah."

"If only we coulda brought Yukina with us, we'd make some easy cash." Hotstreak noted.

"Don't worry guys gambling won't be the only thing Vegas has to offer." Naruto smiled.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to his the streets and party!" Shiv chuckled.

"Save your energy for when we reach Vegas Shiv." Ebon said.

"Just remember guys we promised the girls we'd come back in one piece." Richie reminded them.

"Lighten up Rich, I mean it's not like we're going to get totally drunk off our asses and wake up not remembering a thing." Suigetsu said.

Soon many hours later it was already close to nightfall, and the guys had pulled into Las Vegas. They looked in nostalgia at all the bright lights and scenery around them. They pulled into the parking lot of Caesars Palace and went inside to the front desk, "Hi welcome to Caesar's, checking in?" the lady at the desk asked.

"Yup, we have a reservation under Adam Evans." Adam said.

"Let me look that up." The lady said while looking at the files.

"Once again I'd like to thank you Adam for covering all of this." Naruto thanked him.

"No problem. I've been in need some time off anyway." Adam replied.

The girl at the desk finishes typing, "All right boys, I got you in a private villa on fortieth floor all right?"

"Perfect, let's go." Ebon said collecting their room keys.

Up on the fortieth floor the boys unlock it and enter inside to see a very luxurious and spacious suite, "Holy shit!" Hotstreak gasped.

"This place is enormous!" Shiv said checking out the layout.

"This is all one sweet?" Onyx asked as he plopped into an arm chair.

"Guys check out the Mini-bar." Carmen cheered seeing numerous types of liquor inside the mini-bar.

"Thanks again guys." Naruto said.

Ebon who was looking out the window seeing quite a view ordered to his crew, "All right ladies pick a room, get dressed, let's be ready in thirty minutes."

Within fifteen minutes inside Shiv's room he had just got out of the shower and was wearing boxer shorts. He quickly got into red and purple zoot suit, just in time for the others to enter. Each one of them was dressed in a colored suit. Naruto was in a black one along with Ebon, Adam, Virgil, and Richie. Hotstreak was in red, Kangor and Jugo's were blue, Carmen, Suigetsu's and Onyx were in violet, while Haku's was white,

"All right our comedian is raring to go." Carmen said.

"Hey where's Ferret?" Shiv looked around.

"In the bathroom." Naruto answered.

"Remember guys if we and probably will end up going to strip clubs we won't succumb to their temptations." Ebon explained.

"Agreed." They all nod and soon Ferret was behind them wearing black slacks and a white suit jacket.

"Hey dudes ready to party?" Ferret asked.

"You bet we are come on guys." Naruto said as they all put on dark sunglasses and headed out.

Some other guests in Caesars on the fortieth floor watched as the group walked it out through the halls like they owned the place. They reached the elevator but knew they had to split up, "Meet us on the top floor." Ebon told Carmen, Onyx, Jugo, Suigetsu, Ferret, Kangor, and Haku, while the rest of them took the first elevator up.

Soon they met back up on the top floor and Ebon took them to a doorway leading to the roof, "Ebon we're not suppose to be up here." Virgil reminded him in worry.

"Virge in life you have to take chances, besides no one will ever catch us," Ebon explained as he used a cinderblock to wedge the door open. "All right guys follow me." Ebon said as they climbed up a metal ladder leading further up.

Soon they were all on the top of Caesars Palace, "Whoa look at the view!" Naruto cheered looking down on Vegas.

"Wow, this is the bomb!" Richie called.

"Check it mon we're on top of the world here." Kangor said as they looked out from the roof.

"You like this guys?" Ebon asked his group.

"I love it." Hotstreak said.

"Totally." Shiv added.

"Hey fellas come and get it!" Ferret called as he brought out a tray of shot glasses and a bottle of sake to go with it.

"Uh-oh a little sake on the roof." Suigetsu said with a smirk.

"Good call." Haku admitted.

Ferret poured each of them a bit of sake into their glasses, "Ok I'd like to make a toast." Virgil started and they gathered around. "To Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Hanabi, may you have the best of luck in a long and happy marriage."

"Cheers." They all clink their glasses together and downed their Sake.

"Oh yeah just like the parties back in the village." Hotstreak laughed.

"Here's another helping." Ferret poured them each another bit into their glasses.

"Ok guys gather around," Ebon gathered everyone up, "To a night, we all will never forget." He said and they clink their glasses again and downed their sake.

**(And there you go. Next time they're out to party.)**


	66. Wedding Party in Vegas

**(Welcome to the next installment.)**

Naruto and his pals headed out through the streets of Vegas taking in all of the sights, and taking numerous pictures of each other out in front of buildings, and other landmarks in the city. Some pictures they were taking were right in front of the Bellagio water fountains as the water shot up. Carmen backed too close to the ledge and fell into the fountain getting soaked, "Smooth move, Carmen!" Shiv chuckled.

"Oh so you got jokes huh!" Carmen asked as he pulled onto Shiv's arm causing him to fall in with him and he was soaked.

"You two are looking like a couple of drowned rats." Naruto chuckled as he and the guys pulled them out and were able to dry off within a few minutes.

"Come on you guys, we got a lot more ground to cover." Hotstreak smirked.

Later on they were in a theater area as they were watching two magicians in front of a large cage that had a woman inside of it, "And now ladies and gentleman, we place the magic cloak over the cage." One magician began.

"Here comes my favorite part." Shiv nudged Haku.

"We say the magic words." The second magician began as the two chanted some native tongue.

"And… Voila!" they shouted before pulling the cloak off the cage to reveal the woman inside the cage was gone and had been replaced by a leopard. The audience cheered at the trick along with Naruto's group.

"Oh man those guys are good." Naruto said.

"Don't be too surprised, I've seen how this trick works." Ebon replied in boredom.

"Come on Ebon, don't be a stick in the mud." Shiv nudged him.

"He's right, let's not point out anything obvious tonight mon." Kangor added.

"You're right, come on boys let's go win us some moolah." Ebon smirked.

Within the hours, Naruto and his crew were going from going from casino to casino from the Hard Rock Café to the Bellagio, playing craps, roulette, black jack, poker, and slot machines winning whatever money they could.

Soon a stretch limo was driving them along the road through Vegas as they were inside cheering, while holding handfuls of money in their arms, "Oh man can you believe our luck!" Hotstreak asked in a cheer.

"Too bad this is the only world where we can spend this kind of cash." Onyx said knowing how their world currency is worthless in Konoha.

"Oh well, we can always spend it here," Ebon replied, "Hey driver make a left next turn."

"Where to now?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, next we're going to an extra special place." Ebon answered.

Soon the boys had entered a strip club where kinky dressed girls were dancing on stages against poles along with serving drinks to the other men, "Oh shit!" Suigetsu cheered.

"How the hell did you find this place mon?" Kangor asked Ebon.

"I have my personal sources." Ebon answered as they find a booth to hold them.

Then a scantily dressed girl with a nice rack came up to them, "Hey there boys, what'll ya have?" she winked.

"Give us a few shots. We're giving our pal here a bachelor party." Ebon said putting an arm around Naruto.

"Ooh, we have special services to guy's bachelor parties." The girl answered with a seductive smile.

"You do?" Naruto blushed afraid as to where this is going.

"Oh yes. I'll be back with your drinks." She asked walking away shaking her hips.

"Gentlemen, I feel I should say we've officially entered the happy zone." Shiv said.

"I agree." Jugo nodded.

Soon the waitress came back with numerous shots for the guys and accompanying her were numerous other girls wearing short shorts, and tight shirts that expose their midriffs and contained their chests that appeared too big to be contained, "Hello big boys, ready for a little fun?" one girl blows them a kiss.

"Dear God Yes!" Carmen panted.

Soon the girls were dancing for the guys, and throwing their tops off just for them, along with some tops landing on the guy's heads and shoulders. While the girls did that, the guys were chugging their shots one after another while laughing like idiots, "Hey guys look at my hand." Shiv said slurry as he waved his hand in front of his face while through his vision his hand looked wavy.

"Hand nothing, look at those lights." Naruto added while slurring as he gazed at all the bright lights of the place that seemed brighter and more dazzling due to his drunken vision.

"Look at all the pretty colors." Jugo slurred as he sees through his vision the whole room was becoming tie dye colored.

Onyx then saw bubbles floating in the air from the ceiling and they started taking the shape of little elephants that through his drunken vision looked pink, "Hey guys haven't seen you in years." Onyx said feeling smashed.

Haku had also been in a drunken state got onto the stage and danced around a pole pretending to be one of the dancers while the guys cheered still drunk, "Go Haku! Go Haku!" the guys cheered like they were at a Football game.

Haku continued dancing as the girls joined him as they performed for all the guys there. Haku then got an idea, "Stage dive! Stage dive! Yo!" Haku called out smashed as he rushed to the edge of the stage and jumped off hoping that the people would catch him, but unfortunately they didn't and he landed on the floor. The guys cringed knowing that ad to hurt until Haku got up, "I'm ok!" he waved an arm and they all cheered.

After an hour, the guys were in their rented limo as it was being driven through Vegas. They seemed much better than when they were at the strip club thanks to some pills Naruto packed with him. The pills were invented by the talents of Sakura and Shizune specially designed pills to cure hangovers and drunkenness. As the limo drove the guys were singing Happy Days. After they finished they were laughing, "Can you believe we were just shit-faced an hour ago?" Shiv asked.

"I know. Haku you acted seriously messed up on that stage." Virgil chuckled.

"I don't know what got into me, honestly." Haku laughed, but groaned as he still felt the lump on his forehead from stage diving.

"Just remember you guys, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Richie said.

Soon the limo pulled up in front of a dance club, "Ok boys, time to get our groove on!" Shiv said as they exited the limo and walked in while strutting their stuff. When the doors to the building opened they saw numerous spotlights, disco lights, etc flashing around while DJ's were playing, and loads of people were dancing. They alls topped when Naruto and his whole pack of guys entered the place looking at everyone who stopped what they were doing to look at them.

Naruto looked at everyone in the building before shouting out, "LET'S PARTY!" His outburst caused everyone in the building to cheer and the music started playing again, with the people resuming their dancing.

"Come on boys let's mingle!" Hotstreak smirked as they all went in and mingled with the people.

Adam, Ferret, and Carmen were at the bar having a drink, while Ebon, Hotstreak, Virgil, and Richie were talking with a group of people. While Naruto, Suigetsu, Jugo, Haku, Shiv, Kangor, and Onyx were out on the dance floor busting some moves. Then the DJ started playing more remix music, and Naruto and his boys feeling a rhythm to it all went out onto the dance floor as everyone watched them as they danced. The guys continued to dance making quite an impression amongst the people there who started to follow along with their dancing.

As the music finished, the guys struck their own poses and the crowd cheered for them and Naruto called out, "VIVA LAS VEGAS PEOPLE!"

The very next morning back at Caesar's Palace inside the guy's villa, the guys were lying around on the couches, the armchairs, including the floor asleep. Some of them were dressed only in their pants, or shirts. Naruto who was shirtless, was lying in an armchair and was the first to wake up, "What a night," He rubbed his eyes, "Hey rise and shine Sleeping Beauties!" he addressed his pals.

Soon the guys started waking up and rubbing their eyes and heads while yawning, "Morning guys." Virgil yawned.

"Wow did we sure party last night," Ferret said and sniffed, "Oh and we sure do reek of B.O."

"All right guys, let's each grab a shower and get cleaned up." Naruto instructed.

"Then let's get some coffee and get back home." Adam added.

Soon the guys each took turns taking a shower to get cleaned up and to get rid of any unwanted smells such as B.O or liquor. Soon they got some coffee downstairs to get their energy up and paid for their night stay. Next they were loading up their tour bus to drive back to Dakota. As they were driving back they were counting the money they earned from the casinos, "And adding about all of our shares together, we've successfully earned 145,000 dollars." Richie said using his big brain to add them up. Upon hearing how much they earned, the guys whoop and cheer their heads off on such a success.

It was already sunset time in Konoha as the night sky moved in. The girls of Naruto and his group along with Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, and Guren were at Shiv and Shizune's place waiting for the guys to show up. Soon the door opened and the guys stumbled in smiling like goofballs, "Hi!" they called as they walked in.

"Hello ladies." Suigetsu greeted them.

"Did you boys have a good time?" Tenten asked hopefully.

"Yup we did." Ebon answered acting smashed.

"It was so good that we each had to take a cab home." Jugo added feeling smashed as well.

"Oh why don't you tell them everything? Hi baasan." Naruto said smashed as well while patting Tsunade's head.

"You boys sure look like you had fun." Tsunade said ignoring their drunken state.

Sakura had noticed Haku's forehead was bruised, "Haku what'd you do to your forehead?"

"Oh get this we were at the bar and Haku stage dived with nobody catching him." Shiv chuckled.

"I thought they looked ready to catch me." Haku replied.

"Other than that the party was a success?" Talon asked.

"The party… stunk!" Ebon answered, "But never underestimate the importance of the _after_ party."

"Yes." Hotstreak replied.

"No!" Ebon said back.

"Yes!" Kangor said.

"No!" Ebon still replied.

"No!" Onyx said.

"Yes!" Ebon said, "Ah!" he realized he was tricked and they laughed.

"So what happened guys?" Anko asked them.

"Enough talking," Naruto answered as he walks up to his three fiancés and held them close, "Maybe you three should take me home." He said seductively.

The three girls blushed from his boldness, "Oh my." Hinata gasped.

"I'll be there were strippers," Puff said, "Were there strippers?"

"No!" Suigetsu answered, "That's why we're here," He added as he looked at Karin who was rolling her eyes at him and he smiled and waved at her, "Hi!"

Karin sighed, "Oh good every woman's dream." She said in sarcasm.

"Well you all enjoy yourselves while handling these men." Ino said as she left followed by Tsunade.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked his three girls and they walk for the door.

"Kami, we've never seen you like this." Hanabi began.

"You're not going to throw up are you?" Tenten asked hopefully.

Naruto opened the door and turned to look at them and answered, "I already did!"

Soon as they left Anko took Kangor, Puff took Onyx, Ayame took Hotstreak, Sakura took Haku, Talon took Ebon, Hana took Ferret, Carmen went home being next door to Shiv and Shizune, while Karin and Guren took both Jugo and Suigetsu. Richie activated the portal so he, Virgil, Daisy, Frieda, Adam, and Sharon could return to Dakota, thus leaving only Shiv and Shizune in their own home. Shizune saw Shiv grinning at her, "What're you looking at?" Shizune asked a little playfully.

"I don't know but I do know I'm going to bed with one of you three," Shiv answered and Shizune guessed through Shiv's drunken vision he was seeing three of her. Shiv playfully chased her out of the dining room as she headed for the bedroom, while Shiv snickered to himself, "Man I knew it would work." He said to himself revealing that he wasn't really drunk, and that the others weren't really drunk either. Getting back into character he chased after Shizune back to their room. The guys slept well that night to recover from their wildness they spent in Las Vegas.

**(And that's the Vegas Party. Don't miss the wedding in the next chapter.)**


	67. Wedding Day

**(And here's the Wedding arc finale.)**

It had been a few days after the boys got back from Vegas and a few months later it was finally the wedding day. In Naruto's room he was pacing around in his tuxedo pants and shirt in hysterics, "Today's the day, today's the day, dear Kami I'm finally getting married!" Naruto muttered.

Yukina who had been watching her father pacing for twenty minutes, finally decided to snap him out of it, "Dad, dad!"

Naruto finally snapped out of it and turned to his daughter, "Oh sorry Yukina, I'm just a little…"

"Tense?" Yukina asked, "Dad you've fought rogue ninja, renegade Meta-Humans, psychotic villains, and you're tensing up on your wedding?"

"That's different, I had to fight all those things, not marry them." Naruto answered.

"Come on dad, you'll be fine. You have the guys to support you." Yukina said as she started fixing her father's tie.

"Thanks Yukina, I needed this." Naruto smiled as he put on his tux jacket.

"No problem dad, now come on let's get to the chapel. The guys are all downstairs waiting." Yukina said as she dragged him out of his room.

An hour later everyone met up at a chapel in the village where all the guests were gathered and dressed appropriately for the wedding. Among guests included all of the ninja friends of Naruto's class including Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu, Alucard, Ren, their eight year old daughter Moka, Ebon, the Breed, Virgil, Richie, Adam, Sharon, Daisy, Frieda, Shenice, Robert Hawkins who was already in his senior years, Richie's parents also in their senior years, along with Shenice's Daisy's and Frieda's parents, Nindroid, Rouji, Misane, and Reyelle from the Hakuchou clan, Ayame, Teuchi, Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Guren, Shizune, Iruka, Ranmaru, Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, Mei Terumi, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Haku, Bruce Wayne in his sixties who had just retired from being Batman, the Inuzuka's, the Hyuga's, the Akimichi's, the Nara's, the Yamanaka's, the Aburame's, Sai, Yamato, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, and many more.

"Hey Bruce good to see you made it despite…" Virgil told Bruce while trying not to insult his age.

Bruce smiled, "I wouldn't miss this at all, Virgil."

Nindroid who had been sitting next to Shenice was crying oil from his eyes, "You ok Nindroid?" Shenice asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine Shenice. I just always cry at weddings." Nindroid sniffled a bit.

"Yes reminds me of my wedding." Robert Hawkins smiled thinking about his wife.

Ino was admiring the wedding set up in the chapel, "Wow Naruto sure went all out for this."

"Well it's his wedding." Sakura reminded Ino.

"Yes, it truly is a wonderful décor." Haku agreed.

Meanwhile Yukina was by Gamakichi and his brother Gamatatsu who were both human sized toads, "Man this is gonna be great." Gamakichi said.

"Yeah hope they got snacks here." Gamatatsu said.

"Don't you worry Gamatatsu wait till you see the cake." Yukina said as she licked her lips signaling it looked delicious.

Meanwhile in one of the other rooms, was Naruto in his tux along with his best men Ebon, Hotstreak, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Shiv, Kangor, and Jugo also dressed in their own tuxes, "Well guys it's finally come down to this." Naruto told them all.

"Yup you're finally getting married, you haven't puked at all have you?" Shikamaru asked.

"No I'm fine, Shikamaru. In fact I sure can't wait." Naruto answered positively.

"Good to hear it," Ebon replied, "And don't you worry if anyone objects to your marriage we'll drag his sorry ass outside."

"I appreciate your concern Ebon, but don't worry nobody would dare do that on my wedding." Naruto answered.

"Well almost show time." Hotstreak said looking at his watch.

Elsewhere in the brides room, Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi were in their white wedding dresses, along with Sakura, Ino, Temari, Ayame, Shizune, Anko, and Talon were wearing tan bridesmaids dresses, "You girls are looking great." Anko said.

"You really think so?" Tenten asked as she posed.

"Of course, you three are going to be fine." Ino assured them.

"Thanks girls, we really appreciate you helping us." Hinata thanked them.

"Don't mention it, that's what we're here for." Talon replied.

"Well girls you better get ready it's about to start." Temari said as they headed for their places.

Soon as the guests were seated in the pews filling up both sides, Naruto was up at the alter where Tsunade was, Ebon, Hotstreak, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Shiv, Kangor, and Jugo were at Naruto's side, while Sakura, Ino, Temari, Ayame, Shizune, Anko, and Talon were on the other side waiting for the brides. Soon the piano player started playing 'Here comes the Bride' as Hiashi and Zane walked their daughters down the isle.

As they reached the altar Naruto shook the hands of Zane and Hiashi and Hiashi told Naruto, "I leave my daughters in your capable hands, Naruto."

"I know you'll make a fine husband." Zane added.

"Thanks, both of you." Naruto smiled as the girls kissed their fathers.

The fathers sat in their respected seats in the pews as Naruto, Hanabi, Tenten, and Hinata present themselves in front of Tsunade, "Good morning." Tsunade addressed the guests.

"Good morning." The guests replied.

"Dearly beloved we're gathered here today ranging from friends, family, heroes, and allies to bare witness to the union of Naruto Namikaze, Tenten, Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga," Tsunade started, "You know it's funny how a single human being's life is? You're born, you grow up learning various things, and go through numerous experiences, find that special someone, and marry." The guests sobbed a bit as Tsunade spoke the words while Naruto and the girls smiled happily knowing how right she was.

"If there's anyone here to feels these four should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," Tsunade continued. The best men glared at the guests letting people know not to say anything, or even think of it. With no one saying anything, Tsunade continued, "You know in all my time as Hokage I've waited for this very day that I would be the reverend to Naruto's wedding. Thanks to the hard work and determination of this one man the ninja world as we used to know has been shaped into a brand new world, and not just the ninja world itself but many of the ninja who live in it as well. I've always said that Naruto's had this ability to change the people around him, and that ability has changed the lives of many who've met him." She said causing the Breed to smile and sniffle.

"And now the brides and groom will recite their vows." Tsunade said and the girls got ready each with something they had to say.

Tenten decided to go first, "Naruto, what's to say? When I first met you when you walked into my family's store years ago I knew there was something special about you, and not just those powers of yours," Tenten started, "Most of the kids I knew back then thought I was too tomboyish and less feminine, but not you, you admired that quality in me. And I felt happy that you saw me for who I really am, not for what people expect me to be. And now that we're older I want us to be together for all times, and not just as ninjas. I want to be the best wife I could possibly be for you, because I owe a lot to you."

Naruto smiled as well as the guests who were holding in their tears of happiness. Hinata decided to take it next, "Naruto years ago when we children you saved me from mean girls who did nothing but look down upon me. I was happy and felt you were my knight in shinning armor. At first people always told me I was too soft and nice for my own good, and that I would never amount to anything in my family. But you were always there for me, encouraging me, and cheering me on, like at the Chunin Exams years ago. Though I may have lost the match I felt like I won the courage I've longed for so many years, and it's all thanks to you. I promise that I will also be there to encourage you and cheer for you just as you've always done for me." Hinata smiled.

Hiashi smiled knowing how well Naruto's affected his daughters, and especially Hinata. Neji also felt happy for Naruto also helped him as well when he lived by fate and destiny.

Hanabi finally told Naruto her vows, "Naruto, what could I possibly say? When I first met you according to my sister I was just an infant. But when she introduced you to me, she said I smiled at you and held your finger with my tiny hand. Whenever Hinata would bring you over you'd always find time to play with me, not many of the girls around my age would because they thought I considered myself better than them because I was a Hyuga. When I realized over the time I started developing feelings for you I was scared Hinata would resent me. Though when she found out herself she was actually happy to, and she couldn't blame me seeing as how you spent time with both of us equally never valuing one over the other. I may have been too young to know what real love was, but I knew the feelings I had for you were real, and that you'd share them with me. And here we are at our marriage to not only mine, but Hinata, and Tenten as well. I promise that so long as we're married I will make you happy just as you've always made me happy.

Naruto smiled as it was now time for him to recite his vows, "Girls my life before I met you I can honestly say wasn't a perfect life. When you discovered I was a Jinchuriki you realized I was a human sacrifice for a demon that almost destroyed our very village. Even though people looked down upon my existence and thought of me as a monster for what I held, I still had faith that one day things would change. And things really did, I met Ebon and the Breed who made me feel like I was somebody, and then I met you girls. Even though all the kids were raised to loathe me, you three never did and when you discovered about me being a Jinchuriki it didn't make you think any less of me, which made me happy. But what made me the happiest is when you discovered that me and the rest of those who were born Jinchuriki's were hunted by the organization known as Akatsuki, you didn't shun me for fear of your own lives you all stood by my side even though I was dangerous to be around. I can honestly say that even though the Akatsuki are gone, there will always be a threat out there, and should that threat find its way into our lives. I will be there for all three of you to make sure you will be safe and live happily with a family to call your own."

The guests were shedding tears hearing all of their vows and Tsunade carried on the ceremony, "The rings please."

Soon Ebon was given the rings and he handed them to Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, and Tenten. Naruto put the rings on his three wives and they put the ring on Naruto and turned to face Tsunade, "Do you Naruto take Tenten, Hanabi, and Hinata to be your lawfully wedded wives? To have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish for life, in sickness and in health?" Tsunade asked Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "I do." He answered truthfully.

Tsunade turned to the girls, "And do you Tenten, Hanabi, and Hinata take Naruto to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish for life, in sickness and in health?"

The girls turn to Naruto and exclaimed, "WE DO!"

Tsunade smiled, "Then by the powers vested in me in the village of Konoha as Godaime Hokage, I hereby pronounce you man, and wives. You may kiss the brides."

Naruto kissed his three girls sealing the marriage making them officially married. The guests cheered and cried with happiness for the four of them as they walked down the aisle as confetti and streamers were launched.

A while later at a reception area in the village, everybody was sitting at tables while Yukina was eyeballing the huge wedding cake, "Oh man Carmen went all out to bake this thing, I can't take it anymore I have to have it!" she ran for it but felt a rubber arm wrap around her and pulled her back. She looked to see it was Adam who restrained her.

"Come on now Yukina, you know it's the brides and groom's honor of cutting the cake." Adam said.

"But I'm tired of waiting." Yukina replied.

Suddenly the DJ announced, "And here they are folks for the first time anywhere Naruto, Tenten, Hanabi, and Hinata Namikaze," He announced and the newlyweds come out arm in arm while the guests applauded. "Ok everyone the buffet is now opened."

Soon everybody started eating and mingling as Tsunade sat down with the newlyweds, "So how do you all feel?"

"Doing great." Naruto said sipping some champagne.

"Yes, that ceremony was great." Hanabi added.

"And this reception is incredible." Tenten put in.

"Well we know who to thank for all of this." Naruto mentioned as they turned to Carmen dressed as a chef, and was serving food to everyone.

While everyone was enjoying their food the best men were called up to give the toast Ebon, Hotstreak, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Shiv, Kangor, and Jugo presented themselves at the podium each holding a glass of champagne, "Hi how're yall doing?" Ebon asked, "Well it's nice to be here at the wedding of our long time pal Naruto. You know how Tsunade mentioned about how Naruto has that ability to change people? Well he sure changed me and my crew. At first we were all just rogue bangers that stole to survive. But when we met him we found out that there's more to life than just stealing."

"That's for sure, plus if it weren't for him we never would've met the loves of our lives," Hotstreak added, "Plus I never woulda found out I had quite a talent for cooking ramen."

Shikamaru sighed and decided to get his part over with, "What can you say about Naruto? He's troublesome, always looking for danger, and attracts the strangest of attention, but all in all he's not a bad guy. I remember back when we were kids, we'd gaze up at the clouds during our free time. We'd shoot the breeze about what the troublesome in the world today, he always said I complained too much, and he's right I did and I still do. I personally still feel that things are still troublesome, but Naruto I've always known to face those troublesome times. And that's what I admired about him."

Suigetsu and Jugo stepped forward, "Well years ago before we met Naruto we've had numerous issues with the outside world, but Naruto came and welcome us into Konoha with open arms giving us a reason to still be alive." Jugo said.

"Yeah at first we weren't sure, but soon enough we found out it was the best decision we've ever made. And the best decisions Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi have made was marrying our pal." Suigetsu said and the girls smiled nodding to that.

"Naruto's always introduced us to a lot of fun stuff in the village like the food and entertainment, in exchange for what we've taught him about our world. And we know he'll all his knowledge on to the next generation that'll come after him." Shiv added.

"I've known a lot of people in my time, but none of them could compare to Naruto," Kangor added, "Not only did he grow accustomed to my speaking style, but he also managed to name a technique after my power. Anyone who can come up with a move like Kangaroo Barrage is al right by me."

They raised their wine glasses, "So this is it a toast to our best pal Naruto," Ebon said, "And the best thing that could ever happen to him, his new wives Hinata, Hanabi, and Tenten."

"May you all have the best of luck in a long and happy marriage." Shikamaru adds.

Everyone applauded as the best men hug the brides of Naruto and bumped fists with the groom himself. Soon it was time for the brides and groom to cut the cake, and the four of them did feeing each a piece. Naruto noticed Yukina giving a pout, and Naruto fed her some as well and the two hugged.

Tsunade whistled to the guests, "All right ladies it's time to throw the bouquet."

So the bridesmaids gathered around, as Hinata, Hanabi, and Tenten stood above them on a stage turned around holding the bouquet together, "Ok here it comes!" Hanabi called.

The three finally threw it over their shoulders and was falling right down to the girls, and the Temari caught the bouquet. Even though the girls who didn't catch it were disappointed, they applauded for her nonetheless. Temari looked at Shikamaru with a smile and he blushed while muttering troublesome, "Ok people clear the dance floor, it's time for Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Hanabi's first dance as husband and wives, with a song they selected just for the occasion." The DJ announced.

Naruto and the girls got on the dance floor, as Naruto performed the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu so there were three of him. Naruto went for Hinata while the clones went for Hanabi and Tenten. They soon started to slow dance close together. As they slow danced the real Naruto looked past Hinata's shoulders and gasped to himself seeing the spirits of his parents, Sasuke, Sarutobi, and Jiraiya sitting at an empty table in the corner smiling and waving at him.

Minato smiled and gave his adult son a thumb's up. Naruto smiled at this and gave on in return. Naruto and his clones continued to dance with his wives. Soon after the slow dance was done they started dancing to more lively music. Soon all the other couples joined them on the dance floor. Numerous pictures were taken such as Naruto kissing his wives, Naruto with the Hyuga's and the Tenten's family, Tsunade and Naruto, Tenten, Hanabi, and Hinata with Yukina, Naruto with the Breed, Virgil, Richie, Adam, Alucard, and Animorph, and many-many more other pictures of Naruto and his wives with all their friends. And the final picture taken was a group shot of everyone at the ceremony with Naruto and his wives in the center of it all smiling happily.

**(And this concludes the wedding arc. Next I go back to the present. See you then.)**


	68. Speedy Delivery

**(Welcome to the chapter that'll be the starting point to the final arc.)**

One morning at the Namikaze mansion, Naruto, Yukina, and the Breed were relaxing around until Carmen came out in a chef's apron, "Lunch is ready fellas."

The guys smell the aroma in the air as Carmen laid out numerous pizzas, some were plain, and others had toppings from sausage, pepperoni, green peppers, olives, etc, "Boy that smells great Carmen." Ferret said.

"Yeah I got a huge case of the munchies." Yukina added in anticipation.

"Well guys dig in." Carmen said as they all chowed down.

In the middle of eating, Yugao appeared in the mansion, "Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto sighed, "What is it Yugao, can't you see I'm in the middle of lunch?"

"My apologies, but Tsunade-sama requests yours, Shiv's, and Kangor's presence at her office ASAP." Yugao explained.

Naruto sighed and turned to Shiv and Kangor, "Well guys looks like we got a mission on our hands."

"Tough break, guys." Ebon said as he ate.

"What're ya gonna do, mon?" Kangor asked, as he, Naruto, and Shiv who finished their meal headed for the Hokage's office.

Upon entering Tsunade's office, they saw Tsunade there as well as Jiraiya, "Ero-Sennin what're you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I was just about to take off on a mission of my own." Jiraiya answered.

"You mean you're off to make another erotic novel." Naruto scowled.

Jiraiya sweat dropped, "Uh something like that."

"All right now, Naruto, Shiv, Kangor, I've asked you here for a C-Rank mission involving a delivery of a priceless object." Tsunade explained.

"Delivery?" Kangor asked.

"Priceless object?" Shiv asked.

"What is it?" Naruto inquired.

Tsunade picked up a small box and opened it revealing a white crystal looking object, "Whoa, it's beautiful." Naruto gasped.

"It's also rare." Tsunade added.

"How so?" Shiv asked.

"This crystal is in fact a fragment of Trixanium." Tsunade explained.

"Trixanium?" Kangor asked.

"Trixanium Kangor, is one of the most powerful fossil fuels here in the ninja land, and incredibly rare as well." Jiraiya explained.

"People would pay a fortune for it." Tsunade added.

"Wow." The three of them gasped.

"So we're delivering this?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"The Daimyo of the Land of Fire requested it." Tsunade explained.

"Why would the Daimyo of our very land request such an object?" Naruto asked observing the fragment.

"It was not my place to question our very Daimyo." Tsunade answered.

"Well all right we'll take the mission." Naruto said.

"Good, you three are to deliver it personally to the Daimyo's palace." Tsunade instructed them.

"All right we're on it." Kangor said as he took the box containing the fragment and the three began to leave.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya called.

"Yeah sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Be careful out there, even on a regular mission you never know who you'll run into, especially with the Akatsuki out there." Jiraiya warned him.

Naruto nodded, "I'm well aware of those chances sensei, but I'll handle them. I always do."

Jiraiya smiled, "Just be sure you come back alive."

"Count on it old man and I'll see you when you get back." Naruto said as he, Kangor, and Shiv headed out.

"Yeah Naruto, see you around." Jiraiya said to himself with a smile which lead to a sigh.

Later on Naruto, Shiv, and Kangor were exiting the village gates and begun walking down the path. Well Shiv was walking, Naruto and Kangor were hopping, "Naruto can't you just use your saucer to fly us there? It'll be easier that way." Shiv said as he followed Naruto and Kangor.

"Sometimes the greatest things in life Shiv are appreciated at a slower pace." Naruto replied as he leads the two down the path.

Meanwhile watching them from behind some bushes were two figures, "So they have the fragment?" one asked the other who nodded, "Good get the troops ready we're going to make a fine profit out of that crystal."

Later on as Naruto, Kangor, and Shiv made it to the land where the Daimyo's palace was located, "Well guys we're almost there." Naruto said.

"Bout time," Kangor groaned, "We've been moving for hours."

"Yeah, sooner we drop this piece of ice off to the Daimyo, sooner we can get home." Shiv added.

"Well come on let's hurry." Naruto said as they were about to take off.

Suddenly up ahead was an entire battalion of bandits, "Nobodies going anywhere." A voice said as a figure emerges from the whole crowd. The figure wore black boots, gray pants, and a white shirt with a black vest over it. His facial appearance included brown eyes, and messy black hair.

"Who's this mon?" Kangor asked.

"I think I've seen him before on a wanted poster at a tea shop outside the village," Shiv said remembering the flyer, "Yeah Kazuki Hinotama; a wanted thief guilty of stealing priceless artifacts."

"Guilty as charged." Kazuki answered.

"What do you want with us?" Naruto asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm come to take that little fragment you're carrying," Kazuki answered, "So that I can ransom it from the Daimyo for a large price."

"Good plan actually." Shiv has to admit but Naruto frowns at Shiv complimenting a thief.

"You're out of your league challenging us mon, we're just as strong as any ninja you'd ever met." Kangor warned Kazuki.

"That's never stopped me or my men before." Kazuki said reaching behind his back and unsheathed a katana.

"Well you guys, we got us a fight here." Shiv said readying his energy knives.

"Kangor, protect the package." Naruto ordered, while unsheathing his Kusanagi.

"No problem, mon." Kangor nods holding onto the package.

The bandits charged and went at it with Naruto and Shiv, while Kangor was keeping his distance from the fight so the package didn't end up in the wrong hands. Naruto was using his sword to slice the blunt instruments the bandits were carrying in half while he focused on Kazuki who was the ring leader. Meanwhile Shiv had started using light energy mallets to whack the bandits away as they came at him.

"Yo Hinotama!" Naruto called rushing at him and they clash with their blades, "If you think we're letting you get in the way of our mission you better think twice."

"You think I'm scared of some punk kid like you?" Kazuki asked as he forced Naruto back, but the blonde ninja wasn't giving in.

As Kangor was keeping his distance from the bandits, one got behind him and used a pole to trip him and he fell backwards throwing the package into the air, "The package!" Naruto called.

"Grab it!" Kazuki ordered his cronies who were each trying to grab it, but it kept slipping out of their grasp.

"Don't let it fall!" Shiv called as Kangor caught it only to get whacked by a bandit who took it from him.

"I've got it boss!" the bandit called, until Naruto stretched his arm out taking it.

"You had it!" Naruto said as he held onto the package.

"Get that blonde!" Kazuki ordered.

The bandits ran at Naruto who sighed, "You guys were warned." He said as he concentrated his electrical energy and released it shocking every bandit in his path, until Kazuki came at him with his katana still in hand.

"Nothing's going to stop me from making a fortune off that fragment!" Kazuki shouted as he went at it with Naruto.

When Naruto left himself for a wide opening, Kazuki used his katana to knock the package out of his hand. The package flew open and the Trixanium fragment flew out and landed on the ground shattering into tiny pieces, "NOOO!" Naruto screamed.

"Tell me that didn't happen." Kangor said while wide eyed.

"I wish I could." Shiv cringed.

"No, it's worthless now!" Kazuki shouted in disappointment while putting his katana back, "Thanks for wrecking everything kid, see ya around." He told Naruto before turning to leave.

"Hold it!" Naruto shouted pulling him back to face him, "You screwed a simple mission, now you will pay!" he shouted activating his Mangekyo Sharingan, "Tsukuyomi!" he used the Mangekyo technique on Kazuki who screamed and fell unconscious.

"Good news is thief is down for the count, bad news is so's the Trixanium fragment." Shiv explained.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"Tell the truth of course." Kangor answered.

"Are you nuts, Bigfoot!" Naruto shouted, "If we tell this to the Daimyo or Baasan they'll kill us!"

"So then let's runaway from the village never to return." Shiv suggested.

"No we can't do that either otherwise we'll become nukenin." Naruto replied.

"So then what do we do mon?" Kangor asked knowing both options are bad.

"All right we kindly explain it to the Daimyo, and if that fails we get down on our knees and beg for mercy." Naruto explained and the two meta-humans cringe at the thought of having to bed for mercy.

So they gathered all the small fragments putting it in the box and took it the rest of the way to the Daimyo's palace. Soon they were escorted inside by two guards to his main chamber where the Fire Daimyo was seated, "Ah the three deliverymen from Konoha. Have you brought me my crystal?"

The three looked nervous, "Well you see some things happened while we were on our way to deliver it." Naruto was sweating.

"What sort of things?" the Daimyo scowled.

"We were only a few minutes away from the palace and these bandits jumped us." Shiv explained.

"We fought them as hard as we could, but we had to keep the package safe." Kangor added.

"Then the lead one knocked it out of my hand and broke it, but we made sure he suffered!" Naruto finished, "We've collected all the pieces here." Naruto handed him the box.

The Daimyo opened it up to see al the small pieces of the once large Trixanium crystal. "Why this is…"

"I know it's our fault punish us if you must!" Naruto cried as he brought Shiv and Kangor down on their knees with him to beg for mercy.

"This is perfect!" The Daimyo cheered in joy.

The three beggars stopped their exaggerating and looked to the lord, "Come again?" Kangor asked.

"This is even better than what I asked of it!" The Daimyo cheered, "Oh thank you so much."

"You mean you're not ticked off?" Shiv asked.

"Why would I be?" The Daimyo asked.

"Because we broke the crystal, by accident of course." Naruto said still confused.

"Well at first I wanted to give the whole crystal to my wife for an anniversary present, but seeing these smaller pieces are just as better." The Daimyo explained, "She prefers the smaller ones. It's easier for her to show off."

The three gawked, "You mean you weren't planning on using it as a fossil fuel?" Naruto asked knowing that's what the crystal was most rare for.

"Heavens no," The Daimyo chuckled, "I thank you all for your services and will be sure to have the Hokage pay you each an extra fee."

The three gawked even more from hearing this and they turned to each other, "Should we be incredibly shocked or incredibly happy?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know what to feel." Kangor replied.

"What do we do now?" Shiv asked.

"I guess we go home." Naruto answered as the three turned and slowly left.

Soon they were on the path back to Konoha, "Well guys this was sure quite a mission huh?" Shiv asked the two trying to lighten their spirits from what they had to do.

The two scowled at him knowing they weren't in the mood for a joke pertaining to the mishap of their mission which was actually a good thing, "Guys, what happened today let's just keep it between us all right?" Naruto asked.

"Agreed." The both nodded as they continued their way to Konoha promising never to tell the Breed or anyone in the village of this ridiculous mishap.

**(And that's the chapter guys.)**


	69. Sad news

**(And welcome to the next chapter guys. This is where the true final arc will begin. I'm almost done with re-uploading this fic thank goodness.)**

It had been two weeks since Naruto's last mission, which was also the same time Jiraiya left for a mission of his own. Naruto couldn't wait for him to return again, but during the time he had a bad feelin about his departure. Early one morning on Naruto's day off he was in his bedroom sleeping in, until he felt a presence in the room. He woke up seeing Kakashi standing at the end of his bed, "Kakashi what's up?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes.

"Tsunade-sama has summoned us. Hurry and get ready." Kakashi responded.

"All right, I'm coming." Naruto said as he started getting ready.

Soon enough Kakashi was leading Naruto through the village to the administration building. When he arrived he saw outside was Gamabunta and Gamakichi on his head only he was much bigger than before, "Yo Naruto!" Gamakichi called.

"Bunta, Gamakichi, what're you guys doing here?" Naruto asked, "Something happen?"

"Well actually." Gamakichi began.

"Gamakichi shut your mouth!" Bunta scolded his son, "Let boss and Tsunade explain."

Naruto was confused, until he looked at Kakashi, "What's going on?"

"Let's just get inside." Kakashi explained as they entered the building.

Upon entering the Hokage office they saw Tsunade at her desk with Shizune at her side, along with them was Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Sarutobi, the Breed, Yukina, Team Namikaze, Itachi, a blue haired woman with what seemed to be an origami flower in her hair, and a small green old aged toad wearing a cloak, "Hey guys what're all of you doing here?" Naruto asked, until he noticed Itachi in the room, "Itachi, you're here too?"

"Hello Naruto. I had to come once again because I can no longer act as a spy." Itachi explained.

Naruto was confused, until he looked at the blue haired woman, "Now who're you?"

"Greetings Naruto Namikaze, I am Konan. And I was a student of Jiraiya sensei." Konan explained in a little bit of depression in her voice.

"Konan, Jiraiya sensei?" Naruto pondered until he remembered what Itachi said about two of Jiraiya's old students were part of the Akatsuki, "You, you're one of the Akatsuki!" he shouted before summoning fireballs.

"Naruto, stand down!" Tsunade ordered.

"Konan is no longer with the Akatsuki, same said for me." Itachi explained.

"What?" Naruto gasped as he doused his fireballs.

"Perhaps I better explain," An old voice said which came from the old toad, "So this is him?" he asked Tsunade.

"Yes, this is Jiraiya's student Naruto Namikaze." Tsunade explained.

"Who's the geezer toad?" Naruto asked and his nickname almost provoked a laugh out of Shiv and Yukina but Ebon shut them up.

"Naruto, watch your mouth!" Tsunade ordered, "This is one of the great sages of Mount Myoboku; Lord Fukasaku. He came all this way to see you."

"So you are Jiraiya-boy's pupil eh?" Fukasaku asked.

"Boy?" Naruto gasped, "Hey geezer toad, who do you think you are treating Ero-Sennin like a kid?"

"Naruto, I told you to be quiet," Tsunade ordered, "He is the master who trained Jiraiya in the art of Sage Jutsu."

Naruto gasped upon hearing that, not only about how this small old toad trained someone like Jiraiya meaning he'd be stronger than he is, but remembered how his future self was able to use what Tsunade described as Sage Jutsu meaning he realizes that this toad might have something to do with his future. He was brought out of thought when he heard Fukasaku laughing, "Ero-sennin eh? Now that's a nickname worthy of Jiraiya-boy!"

Naruto turned his attention to Fukasaku, "All right, so what do you want with me?"

Fukasaku sighed, "I'm not sure where to begin, but the most important thing is… Jiraiya-boy has fallen in battle."

Naruto upon hearing this looked wide-eyed and surprised, while everyone else in the room who had been told ahead of time looked down in depression, "What're you talking about?" Naruto demanded.

"It's just as he said, Naruto. Jiraiya has died in battle." Sarutobi explained calmly.

"How did this happen?!" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto, it was Madara's doing." Itachi explained.

"Madara?" Naruto gasped.

"Yes," Tsunade explained, "That mission Jiraiya told you about was a spy mission to Amegakure which he believed to have been the hideout of the Akatsuki. According to what Lord Fukasaku said he found not only his old student Nagato or Pain as he called himself, but Konan as well."

"Jiraiya-boy fought them right down to using Sage mode," Fukasaku explained, "He managed to find the real Pain who was almost a broken shell of his original self."

"He talked with us, wondering what happened to us after he left," Konan explains, "We told him everything, and Nagato berated sensei for filling him with false hopes and beliefs after leaving us so many years ago. Though when sensei explained himself and what he was trying to do, he mentioned about how the ninja world could be changed with help from you Naruto."

"He said that?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Hai, but even though he got through to Nagato and myself, Madara appeared and attempted to destroy us," Konan explained, "He not only killed Jiraiya-sensei, but Nagato along with his Pain bodies."

"I arrived in time before he could harm Konan," Itachi added, "I managed to get us all out of here along with the corpses of Jiraiya, Nagato, as well as Yahiko's corpse. Konan didn't want to leave without either of them and didn't want Madara to acquire the Rinnegan eye Nagato held."

"So that's what happened?" Naruto gasped and turned to Tsunade with anger, "You knew about this mission didn't you, Baasan?"

"Hai, I allowed him to go." She admitted in guilt.

Naruto was in so much thought, what his adult self told him about Jiraiya's sacrifice being what led to the alliance with Amegakure was all happening. Naruto frowned, "Madara Uchiha has gone too far!"

"Naruto." The Breed was shocked.

"Now I know what Sasuke felt when he vowed vengeance." Naruto said still frowning.

This got Itachi worried, "Naruto don't turn into my brother now. You have every right to be furious with Madara, but if you let your anger out like this then it won't lead you anywhere."

"What am I supposed to do, Itachi?!" Naruto lashed out at Itachi, "It's bad enough that bastard sent Kyubi at the village forcing my dad to seal him inside me. But when he kills my very own sensei, that's crossing the line!" he said and looked to them, "Where's sensei's corpse?"

"Naruto it really isn't a good idea for…" Kakashi started but was interrupted.

"Where is it?!" He demanded.

This got everyone scared never knowing he could get so riled up, "Right this way." Konan said leading Naruto and the others to another room where three paper corpses were. One was uncovered to reveal Jiraiya's lifeless corpse covered in scratches and bruises.

"Sensei," Naruto gasped as a tear fell down his face. He scowled as he took the head plate off his sensei's head, "I'll avenge him, one way or another!" he growled storming past everyone.

"Naruto!" Sakura tried to call him back.

"Sakura, let him be." Tsunade ordered her not to do a thing.

"I've never seen the kid so angry." Ebon said worried.

"He's taking this very hard." Talon added.

"What can we do?" Raiga asked.

"Let's let him be as he is for now." Itachi explained.

"Dad." Yukina sighed hating to see her father in an angered sad mood.

Later that day, Naruto was in deep thought about all the times he had with Jiraiya from the day he left the village on that training trip. He recalled all the training he undertook with him, them hanging out, and Naruto learning various teachings Jiraiya had told him off as well as his time when he was a full on active ninja in Konoha, "Naruto!" three voices called.

Naruto looked up seeing Tenten, Hanabi, and Hinata approach him, "Hi girls."

"We just got back from our separate missions, wanna go somewhere and catch up?" Tenten asked.

Naruto sighed, "Sorry girls, but I have to pass on this one." He said walking past them and continued on.

"Naruto?" Hanabi asked but he didn't stop.

"What's wrong with him?" Hinata asked concerned.

"I don't know." Tenten said confused as they are.

That night, Naruto was still walking about the streets still holding onto Jiraiya's head plate. He stopped in front of a twenty-four hour convenience store and came out with a popsicle in hand. Soon he was sitting on a bench under a flickering lamppost, his hand that was holding the popsicle off to the side started dripping onto the sidewalk into little puddles. While Naruto was sitting down with tears flowing down his face, "Naruto." A voice asked.

Naruto looked up seeing Itachi, Konan, Ebon, Hotstreak, Talon, Suigetsu, Karin, his girls, and Yukina approach him, "Hi guys didn't think you'd all be out this late."

"We heard what happened to Jiraiya-sama." Tenten said and Naruto looked up at her.

"Baasan told you girls huh?" Naruto asked.

"Actually I did." Itachi answered.

"Naruto we understand you being upset over this." Hanabi comforted him.

"Have you talked to him with the soul calling Jutsu?" Hinata asked.

"No I'm too embarrassed to face him like this." Naruto answered.

"I'm sure Jiraiya-sama would want you to see him soon as you could." Itachi noted.

"Yeah for all we know he's probably waiting for you right now." Ebon added.

Naruto smiled a little, "You know I wanted him to keep watching over me, watch me become Hokage, a father, maybe more. Yet no matter how disciplined I would act at his orders, I still showed more of the un-cool side of myself to him even more."

"That is where you are wrong, Naruto," Konan answered and they looked at her, "Jiraiya-sensei has said great things about you to me and Nagato. The way he described you reminded him about us when we were younger, and he was right," she smiled, "We haven't heard him speak highly of anyone since he trained me and my friends."

"Now's not the time to continually be depressed, Naruto. I'm sure Jiraiya would want you to carry on, after all his will of fire now is a part of you." Hotstreak added.

"They're absolutely right dad." Yukina agreed.

Naruto moved by all his friends words smiled happily, "Yeah, thanks for reminding me guys." He said before standing up.

"Where're you going now?" Suigetsu asked.

"There's something I should've done hours ago." Naruto answered as he headed home while the others followed him.

At the Namikaze mansion, Naruto was preparing the ritual for the soul calling Jutsu. After he made the preparations he started the hand signs, "Ninpo; Konpaku Tenshoku no Jutsu!" he called.

The Jutsu started taking affect as Jiraiya's soul was brought into the room. Jiraiya's spirit stood in the room smiling at Naruto, _"Bout time Naruto, I didn't think you'd show."_

Naruto smiled, "How're you doing Ero-sennin?"

_"Well better now that I can't feel anything." _Jiraiya joked.

"Sensei how is Nagato?" Konan asked.

Jiraiya smiled, _"Well…"_

Suddenly two more spirits appeared, one of them was a fair-skinned man with chin-length red hair and eyes were violet with multiple circles in them obviously being the legendary Rinnegan. The second one had light blue eyes, orange hair done up like Naruto's style, "Nagato, Yahiko!" Konan cried.

_"Hello Konan." _Nagato greeted her.

_"It's good to see you again." _Yahiko added.

Nagato's gaze then fell upon Naruto, _"So you are Naruto."_

"Hai. And you are Nagato the ex-open leader of the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

_"Yes," _Nagato answered looking the blonde Jinchuriki over, _"So you're the very one who was able to defeat such as Orochimaru, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Deidara."_

"Well I wasn't able to do it alone." Naruto answered.

Yahiko approached, _"Sensei's been telling us about how you may be the very one who could make a huge difference in the Ninja world, that was something I always dreamed of accomplishing."_

"Well sorry you couldn't fulfill it." Naruto said.

_"Actually I don't feel bad about it," _Yahiko explained, _"Because I can see my dream now lives on through you."_

Naruto smiled taking that compliment well, but knew he had a matter of questions, "Sensei, Madara was the one who did this to you right?"

_"Yes." _Jiraiya answered.

"Is there anything I can do to fight him?" Naruto asked looking at Jiraiya and Nagato as well.

_"Fighting him is not an easy task," _Nagato stated, _"While his bodily is barely complete thanks to one of his previous battles years ago, he still has a majority of his abilities which aren't easy. Even the Shodaime had difficulty fighting him."_

"Well I can't just sit around and ignore him now can I?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, Madara Uchiha is the most powerful of the Uchiha clan," Itachi warned him, "Not only that but he has the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Eternal or not I still can't let him get away with any of this," Naruto replied, "He's plagued the ninja world in more ways than one. It's time he was dealt with once and for all."

Jiraiya crossed his arms, _"Right and how exactly are you going to do it?" _he asked wondering if his student really does have an answer.

Naruto sighed and admitted, "I admit I don't know what I'll do, but I will find an answer somehow someway I will find an answer, you can count on it." Naruto answered his sensei.

Jiraiya smiled, _"And I'm sure you will Naruto, although there is a request I have for you which might give you an edge."_

"An edge?" Naruto asked.

_"Yes, I want you to go with Lord Fukasaku to Mount Myoboku and learn the art of Sage Jutsu just as I did." _Jiraiya instructed his godson.

Naruto smiled, "I'm already ahead of you." He admitted knowing he has to learn it for the sake of his future.

_"Konan, I want you to stay in Konoha and help Naruto and the others," _Nagato instructed, _"I feel Madara may be coming after Naruto now that Jiraiya-sensei and Itachi are no longer there to keep him from doing so."_

"I understand, Nagato." Konan nodded.

_"Well Naruto the jutsu is just about running out, so we leave the rest up to you."_ Jiraiya said.

"You have my word sensei. I will protect Konoha with my very life." Naruto declared as the three souls returned to the afterlife.

Meanwhile far away from the village in a giant cavern sat Kisame and Zetsu, until Tobi approached, "So what do we do now?" Kisame asked.

Tobi spoke but with a serious and deep voice almost like he wasn't the goofy guy the Akatsuki knew him as, "Now we head for Konoha. I don't care about collecting the nine biju, the ones we have are enough to make my form physical enough and restore my power."

"Madara, what of Itachi and Konan? They're not coming back at all." Zetsu noted.

"We'll deal with them too. Without a doubt they're already there waiting to fight when we arrive," Madara explained, "Rally up whatever followers you've found, we're going to find the Kyubi, and then the ninja world will cower before my wrath!" Madara declared as his Sharingan was seen through the eyehole of the mask.

**(And there's the chapter, guys. Only a number of chapters left so hang in there.)**


	70. New Training

**(Welcome back friends to the next chapter.)**

Naruto found himself in some world with a red sky and moon, dark clouds, and rotted bones and skeletons lying on the ground, "Where the hell am I?" Naruto wondered, until he looked up at the red moon, "I'm in the Tsukuyomi world, but how?"

He started hearing grunts and battle shouts, so he rushed across the bone covered ground looking for the source, until he looked up ahead and see two figures going at it in a fight to the death, one of these two was in fact himself wearing the coat his older self wore and had the familiar frog eyes when his older self was in Sage mode. The second figure was an adult man with long black hair and Sharingan eyes.

"That's me, and the other one... oh don't tell me that's?" Naruto asked himself, but was cut off seeing his dream self and the Uchiha figure he identified as Madara launching at each other with a super sized Rasengan in his dream self's hand. When the two collided it lit up the area and shined so bright on Naruto he couldn't see, the light then dimmed down and Naruto saw Yukina looking over him.

"Dad, dad wake up!" Yukina called.

Naruto threw his arms around in a panic, until he finally woke up seeing he was back in his bed, "Oh Kami it was just a dream."

"Dream, what dream?" Yukina asked concerned.

"It's nothing," Naruto said dismissing it and got out of bed, "What's going on?"

"Well for one thing you got company downstairs." Yukina explained.

"Company?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, so get dressed." Yukina said leaving him to change.

Naruto quickly got into his gear and went downstairs seeing the Breed, Team Namikaze, Virgil, Richie, Adam, Shenice, Alucard, Ren, Nindroid, Itachi, and Konan, "Virge, Rich, Adam, Nindroid, Shenice, Alucard, Ren,. What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Hey Naruto, we heard what happened with Master Jiraiya." Virgil began.

"How're you holding up?" Richie asked concerned for his pal.

"Well better than how I was before if that's what you want." Naruto replied.

"Lady Tsunade called us over; she feels that if Madara and the rest of the Akatsuki come anytime soon then the village will need all the man power it can get." Adam explained.

"She's also sent messages to Suna and Kiri that they should send reinforcements." Shenice put in.

"And we've put in a word to the Justice League should we need their help to." Alucard added.

"Good, after all besides Madara, Kisame is still an active member." Naruto said knowing he's not an easy foe to fight.

"Yes and Kisame is one of the more powerful members." Itachi noted.

"Especially since he has Samehada." Raiga sighed.

"Well let him and the Akatsuki come. We've dealt with rogue ninja before we'll still do it." Suigetsu said eagerly.

Karin smacked him on the head, "Baka, these aren't you run-of-the-mill nukenin, you forget Orochimaru was once a part of them!"

"Ouch I haven't forgotten, Karin!" Suigetsu shouted back.

"All right that's enough you to." Guren broke them up.

"She's right, we're not the enemies." Nindroid reminded them.

"Correct, however no matter how many we allies we bring together it wont matter," Naruto started, "Quantity can only be as good when one's abilities are at their max."

"Our boy's, right," Ebon agreed, "Since the Akatsuki could come anytime we have to continue on our own training."

"You guys have your regular training, but I have special training I aim to undergo." Naruto said as he headed for the door.

"Naruto where are you going now?" Ren asked.

"To see baasan, I got a request for Geezer Sage." Naruto replied as he left while the others followed him.

Soon Naruto and his group were in Tsunade's office where Tsunade, Shizune, and Fukasaku were already there, "Lord Fukasaku I wish to make a request from you suggested by Ero-sennin." Naruto started.

"Yes?" Fukasaku asked.

"I want to learn the art of Sage Jutsu!" Naruto demanded putting everyone into shock.

"Naruto?" Tsunade gasped.

Fukasaku rubbed his forehead, "Well, Sage Jutsu trainin' is unbelievably difficult. Ya sure yer up fer it?"

Naruto scowled, "If Ero-Sennin was able to master it… Then I'm going to give it my best shot too. So count me in!"

Fukasaku smiled, "Nicely said, is that all right with you, Tsunade?"

"It is. Naruto, you go and learn what you can," Tsunade ordered, "And the rest of you continue to train as well." She ordered Naruto's group.

"Hai!" they all agree.

"You should get packin', Naruto-boy." Fukasaku ordered.

"Yes sir." Naruto saluted as he ran into a shadow portal that vanished.

Ebon turned to his group, "All right you guys we owe to Naruto and we're gonna help them. If there's going to be a war, then we need to be at our full strength."

"And if we're going down…" Virgil started.

"We're going down fighting." Hotstreak finished.

After half an hour, Naruto was at the gates of Konoha with Lord Fukasaku, while standing by to see him off was Tsunade, Sakura, Itachi, Konan, the Breed, Team Namikaze, Static and his group, and Yukina, "Well we bettuh get goin'," Fukasaku started, "Naruto-boy, say yer goodbyes."

"Well I'm off, Ebon, Virgil take care of things while I'm out, and look after Yukina." Naruto instructed.

"Leave it to us Naruto." Virgil said.

"We'll handle things." Ebon added.

"I'll leave a messenger frog with ya, if anythin' happens, send 'Im back." Fukasaku told Tsunade.

"Yes sir." Tsunade replied.

"Good luck Naruto." Talon said.

"Don't exert yourself." Karin added.

"And come back soon as possible." Yukina put in.

"You can count on me guys," Naruto said and turned to Lord Fukasaku, "So Geezer Sage how far is this Mount Myoboku?"

"Well it takes a month to get there on foot." Fukasaku said, "N' it's also known as Maze Mountain. If ya don't know the secret route, ya won't be able ta git there."

"It's that hard to get there?" Naruto asked raising a brow.

"Talk about super-class secret." Shiv added.

"So I guess flying there's out of the question?" Naruto asked knowing he has to scratch flying off his ways of getting there.

"No need to worry Naruto-boy, ya've already sighed a contract with the toads. We'll use the reverse summon to get there faster." Fukasaku said a she pulled out the toad summoning scroll Jiraiya had.

"Well all right, let's get this on the road!" Naruto called.

Suddenly Naruto poofed away into smoke as Fukasaku spoke to Tsunade, "Good luck to all of yah." He said before poofing away in a cloud of smoke as well.

Tsunade turned to everyone, "You heard the toad. All of you get to work we don't have a lot of time."

"Hai!" they all agreed and headed back to the village to start training for the upcoming battle.

Suddenly Naruto appeared in a large, rich, and beautiful land with giant leafs and trees, with numerous sized toads laying about, "Whoa!" he gasped at his surroundings.

"Yo Naruto!" a voice called.

Naruto turned and saw his favorite toad Gamakichi, "Gamakichi?"

"I was the one who summoned ya here, glad you made it in one piece." Gamakichi said.

Fukasaku appeared at Naruto side as well, "Before we get started, first let's fill our faces before we start training, come on."

Naruto followed the old toad to his home where his wife Shima another toad with purple hair and lips was waiting for them. She presented Naruto with a bowl of soup that had numerous worms, and bug body parts sticking out of it, "Now eat yer fill!" Shima called, "I put extra effort into makin' this meal!"

Naruto looked at the food looking like he was going to puke just from looking at it, 'I think I prefer Sharon's cooking.' He thought to himself.

Meanwhile far form Konoha inside a cave was Madara, Kisame, and Zetsu standing before an army of ninja assembled as their personal army, "Attention everyone!" Madara declared, "Today we shall take the Kyubi from Konoha, and destroy all those who stand in our way!"

"In other words be they ninja or civilian, show no mercy!" Kisame added.

"No mercy!" the ninja troops called.

Madara watched smirking beneath his mask, "Excellent, soon the ninja land with cower before me once again."

**(And that's the chapter guys. Stay tuned for next time.)**


	71. Learning the basics of Sage training

**(And I'm back with still another chapter readers.)**

_Last time Naruto had requested that he return to Mount Myoboku with Lord Fukasaku to learn how to use Sage Jutsu in hopes of giving him a better fighting chance against Madara Uchiha who will be gunning for him with the remaining Akatsuki members._

Sometime during the day, Lord Fukasaku, Gamakichi, and Naruto met by a waterfall that was pouring oil and was surrounded by numerous toad statues forming the boar hand sign with their webbed hands.

Naruto was gagging up from having to eat the cooking Lady Shima made, "Oh man I don't think I'll ever get the taste out of my mouth!"

"Now-now this is no time to be nauseous. Yer trainin' starts now." Fukasaku ordered.

"Yes sir." Naruto sighed.

"First I'll be telling ya the difference between Sage Jutsu n' Ninjutsu," Fukasaku started. "You see unlike ninjutsu where ya utilize yer own internal energy… Sage Jutsu involves taking in outside energy for yer use."

"Outside energy?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well ya already know that to perform a regular jutsu you need to manipulate chakra from physical n' mental energies," Fukasaku started, "Sage Jutsu however involves takin' that internally generated chakra… n' addin' to it nature from outside… resultin' in an even more powerful chakra. N' that leads to yer ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu into gettin' a huge power boost."

"Whoa." Naruto gasped as he was committing all of this to memory.

"Mental energy n' physical energy from inside you… n' energy from the outside." The old toad continues, "Jutsu born from the chakra created by these energies mixed is what Sage Jutsu is."

"Very interesting." Naruto understood.

"I'm surprised yer understandin' all of this so easily. I really had to hammer it's meanin' into Jiraiya-boy." Fukasaku explained.

"Well Ero-sennin didn't have a super intellect like mine," Naruto answered while feeling thankful that he had Gear's intellect to commit everything to memory, "Now about this nature thing, run it by me."

"Energy that is external to ya… the energy that exists all around ya," Fukasaku explained, "Here let me show ya." Fukasaku hopped over to one of the giant toad statues. He concentrated and lifted the giant statue up with one hand.

"Whoa!" Naruto gasped.

"That's just like gramps." Gamakichi said proudly.

"This is the power of nature energy enhanced Sage Jutsu." Fukasaku explained, until he dropped the statue carefully.

"But how, all you did was use that hand sign." Naruto noted.

"Because right now you're not able to sense nature energy, Naruto-boy," Fukasaku explained while panting, "Nor are ya able to take in any yourself."

"How do I do it?" Naruto asked.

"You have to become one with nature." Fukasaku answered.

"One with nature, how does that happen?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Fukasaku explained, "To take in nature energy into oneself… is to become capable of sensing it, attract it n' absorb it through yer skin. In addition by becomin' one with nature… Ya also gain full control over nature energy enterin' n' leavin' yer body. So in other words you can't move a muscle," Naruto looked confused, "We animals can only appreciate and sense nature energy… when we stop our own movements n' synchronize ourselves with the flow of nature. Trainin' like this takes time ya know?"

"But we don't have a lot of time, so isn't there a shortcut or something?" Naruto asked impatiently, "Like what about the Sharingan?"

"Are ya daft baka?!" the toad snapped, "The Sharingan isn't capable of copying Sage Jutsu, and if it did ya wouldn't be able to handle it until you can manage to absorb nature energy."

"So there is no shortcut at all?" Naruto asked hoping there is one.

"Well there is one thing," Fukasaku answered before turning around, "This waterfall here is the secret toad oil of Mount Myoboku."

"Toad oil?" Naruto asked as he looked at his reflection in the oil.

"Come here and gimme yer hand." Fukasaku said jumping to the ledge.

Naruto walked up to it and held out a hand as Fukasaku dipped one of his fingers inside the oil and dabbed it onto Naruto's arm, "So what now?" Naruto asked.

"This toad oil has the property of attractin' nature energy," Fukasaku explained, "It'll help with yer trainin'."

"Cool, hey I think I'm starting to feel something here." Naruto gasped.

"Wherever ya rub this oil on yer body, nature energy can enter through there," Fukasaku continued, "N' then gradually, you'll be able to sense nature energy. It's a tool to help you grasp the concept … n' although you'll be able to do without it. Usin' it has its risks."

"What kind of risks?" Naruto asked, until he looked at his reflection in the oil and saw one side of his face was turning warty and his arm was becoming webbed, "I'M MUTATING!" Naruto screamed in fright.

Fukasaku explained, "Those who cannot control nature energy when using it, they start transforming into a frog." He said as Naruto continued to panic, until the old toad summoned a stick object and smacked Naruto in the back of the head with it.

"Ouch what was that…" Naruto started, until he looked at his reflection seeing he was back to normal, "Hey I'm normal!"

"It's all about balancing the three energies, Naruto-boy," He explained, "If all three aren't balanced evenly ya cannot produce sage chakra. It's easy to balance physical and mental energies because you've been doing it for so long, but addin' nature energy into the mix makes it more difficult. If ya take in too little you won't get Sage Jutsu chakra but take in too much nature energy will overwhelm ya and turn ya into a frog."

"I wouldn't like that." Naruto gulped.

"If ya take in too little it can be easily reversible, but take in too much amount and you can never turn back into a human," Fukasaku warned him, "And once ya turn into a frog then ya progress further toward permanently becoming one with nature. All these statues were once previous acolytes who've failed." He motioned to the statues.

"All of them?" Naruto gasped as he looked at the statues.

"Yup." Gamakichi nodded.

"Don't be too down, I'll be right beside ya," Fukasaku twirled the stick, "This baton is a tool that beats the nature energy out of one's body. If ya start transformin' into a frog I'll beat it out of ya. And believe it or not Jiraiya-boy wasn't able to completely master it this. Even though he was one of the best he still acquired some frog like features," He said remembering Jiraiya always got a large warty nose, toad eyes, and his fingers became webbed. "So what say ya Naruto-boy, ya still up for it?"

"It's like I said before, if Ero-sennin could do it, so can I," Naruto replied. "So bring it on!"

"Nicely said." Fukasaku smiled along with Gamakichi.

Meanwhile back in Konoha at the Namikaze mansion, The Meta-humans, Team Namikaze, and Yukina were busy keeping their own skills up to date for the upcoming battle. Ebon was going at it with Static trying to best each other with their shadow powers and electrical powers pushing each other past their limits. Hotstreak was firing numerous fireballs at practice dummies along with creating fire aura swords from his arms to use in close combat. Kangor who was working on his taijutsu skills was sparing with Onyx who was working on his brute force and strength. Gear had been working on other devices to help him out along with drawing up strategies. Talon was soaring around perfecting her flying speed along with her harpy wail. Puff was moving along the sky in vapor form working on her smoke and vapor abilities. Carmen was performing his rollout techniques. Ferret had been improving his speed and taijutsu moves he learned from Hana. Shiv had been practicing various combos with his energy weapons. Adam has been practicing with his rubber ability and shape shifting. She-Bang was working on her combat reflexes and strength to their peak. Yukina was working on all her Meta-Human abilities and ninjutsu as well.

Suigetsu was working on his water Jutsu and swordsmanship. Guren had been practicing with her crystal style jutsu while Haku was practicing with his Ice style techniques. Jugo had morphed into his cursed mode and was practicing with Raiga who was working on his lightning based Jutsu. Karin and Ranmaru were practicing their sensing abilities by detecting things around them while focusing further than they could ever reach.

Soon they were at the point where they were too low on energy to continue, "Ok guys take five." Ebon said while panting.

So they took a break and replenished their energy, "Man I never thought I'd be training this hard." Static said while trying to relax his arms.

"I know, even my brain's getting cramps." Gear added while rubbing his head.

"We can't afford to slack off guys," She-bang replied, "If Madara is definitely coming, then we can't waist a minute."

"She's right," Hotstreak said, "Konoha's our home now and we can't let the Akatsuki destroy it just to get to Naruto."

"We promised we'd be prepared for the battle ahead and so we will." Raiga put in.

"Yes I'm not going to let my father down." Yukina added.

"And you won't," Konan said, as slips of paper came together to form her body, "Me and Itachi are also preparing for the upcoming battle. Though Itachi is nearly at his limits from using the Mangekyo, he feels this will be the last battle he'll see with his own eyes."

"Poor guy." Adam said knowing how bad this must be on him.

"It's ok. Itachi knew this was coming eventually. He just wants to make sure the final fight he engages in before he goes blind will not be all for naught." Konan explained.

"I wonder how Naruto's training is going over at Mount Myoboku?" Static asked.

"You can be darn sure Mon it's more stressful than our training." Kangor replied.

While back at Mount Myoboku, Naruto was sitting by the ledge of the waterfall in his boxer shorts while concentrating on taking in nature energy while Fukasaku splashes a bit of the toad oil on his back. The toad noticed that Naruto's face started looking frog-like so he quickly whacked him with the baton causing the boy to fall over, "Oh I'm gonna be sore in the morning!" Naruto groaned.

"Quittin' already? Jiraiya-boy didn't complain as much." Fukasaku replied.

"Wait a minute, I know an easier method!" Naruto got a burst of inspiration.

"What?" Fukasaku asked.

"My Kage Bunshins, they can increase my progress whenever they gain experience." Naruto explained.

Fukasaku replied, "While that may be true, but if any of them turns into a frog yer done for."

"I have to take that chance." Naruto replied.

"Well me n' my baton can't keep up with anymore than four at the most." Fukasaku replied.

"Four's plenty." Naruto said as he summoned four clones and they each started concentrating. However each one of them slowly were transforming so Fukasaku had to whack all of them quickly but resulted in them being dispelled, "Oh man this training is more difficult than I imagined." Naruto said while rubbing his head.

"True strength can be gained only through perseverance." Fukasaku explained.

"I am well aware of that sensei, but if it can make me strong like Ero-sennin I'll deal with it."

"I'm afraid that's not always the issue, Sage Jutsu training can't be used by just anybody," Fukasaku explained, "It requires a large amount of chakra reserves which you already possess, same said for Jiraiya-boy. Without it nature energy would've taken ya over from the start."

"I see." Naruto replied.

**"Lucky that ya have me with ya kit."** Kyubi said in Naruto's mind.

"Plus the ninja must also have the guts to keep on going, only then can one be truly known as a sage." Fukasaku finished.

Naruto smiled at the elder toad's words, "Right, so let's keep this up!" he shouted in determination.

Meanwhile far from the village of Konoha in a forest area, Madara was running through it leading Kisame, Zetsu, and the entire battalion of ninja, "Faster all of you, faster we've got to hurry to Konoha." Madara ordered.

"I'm really hoping I get to run into Raiga, it's been such a long time." Kisame said hopefully to Zetsu.

"Well should you, will you have the guts to kill your former teammate?"

"Of course, after all my relationship with the rest of the Swordsmen is nothing but a thing of the past." Kisame assured him.

"Take whoever you all want, but remember Naruto is to be left unharmed and for me to deal with." Madara reminded them.

"Of course." The two understood as they continued on further.

**(And there's the chapter.)**


	72. Sage mode in Motion

******(And welcome to to my latest chapter as it's coming down to the wire closer and closer.)**

A few days passed since Naruto begun his training and as of that moment Naruto was by the oil waterfall concentrating. He already had a bit of frog eyes and suddenly gasped, "Hey Geezer sage, I think I'm starting to sense the natural energy!"

Fukasaku smiled seeing how fast Naruto was coming along, "Let's break for lunch and continue later."

Naruto turned to the Old frog and lost his frog eyes, "Sure ok."

However like his welcoming meal it was more bug designed food, which of course made him look nauseous, "After lunch you're going to try lifting those frog statues all right?" Fukasaku asked as he ate his meal.

"Yes sir." Naruto replied as he braced himself and started eating. Later on he was back at the training area gagging up his lunch, "Oh Kami my mouth!" He gagged.

Fukasaku ordered, "All right Naruto-boy, now you'll be lifting a stone frog using just your ninja chakra, and don't think about using your super human strength as a cheat method otherwise it won't work."

"You know about my powers?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade showed me the files on your Meta-Human abilities, makes you quite the power house, but they alone won't be enough to fight Madara," Fukasaku explained, "Now get to it!"

"Yes sir," Naruto replied as he walked up to a statue and prepared himself, "Ok!" he said as he tried lifting it but to no avail. He was feeling tempted to secretly use his Onyx strength but would get scolded from doing so, "It won't budge!" he strained.

"That's enough," Fukasaku ordered as Naruto let go of the statue to catch his breath, "Now try to draw on your sage chakra."

"On it." Naruto said as he dunked his hand in the toad oil and concentrated. He started gathering the natural energy giving him the toad looking eyes like before.

"Good, now try lifting it." The toad ordered.

"Right!" Naruto said as he grabbed the statue again and lifted it up above his head, "Yeah!"

"All right Naruto!" Gamakichi cheered.

Fukasaku watched in amazement, 'He's progressing further than Jiraiya-boy did,' he thought. Soon Fukasaku presented himself in front of Naruto, "Congratulations Naruto-boy, you've mastered in using the oil."

"Naturally." Naruto replied as he was meditating under the waterfall.

"But now you have to practice controlling the natural energy without the oil." Fukasaku ordered.

Naruto nodded as he started climbing up the statues, "You know I'm starting to feeling strength welling up inside me."

"Well ninja skills exhaust you the more you use them, since you use your own chakra," Fukasaku began, "Since sage chakra takes in natural energy from the outside you're actually recovering more quickly."

"Sweet." Naruto smiled.

"And here I got something for you." Fukasaku said pulling out a book.

Naruto jumped off the statue and onto the ground seeing what the old toad had for him, "A book?"

"This was Jiraiya-boy's first story. He put his very heart and soul into writing this one piece." Fukasaku explained while showing it to him.

When Naruto saw the title he gasped it was titled 'Legend of the Gutsy Ninja'. He remembered in the future that this book was in the display case of his older self's precious mementos, 'Looks like this is why it was in the display case.' He thought as he took the book and decided to read it for awhile.

Meanwhile in Konoha, Yukina was walking by her father's room and noticed it was partially opened, which was enough for her to peek inside, "He's coming back you know," a voice said. Yukina spun to see Ebon leaning against a wall with Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi, "You look in there as if he's not coming home ever again."

"I'm sorry Uncle Ebon, it's just when dad went on that trip for three years I got really lonely, and now with him being gone like this only makes me worry more." Yukina explained.

"We all miss him Yukina." Tenten replied

"But Naruto has to do this." Hinata added.

"Otherwise we may not stand a fighting chance." Hanabi put in.

"Don't worry he's coming back, he always does," Ebon reminded them, "Until then we just gotta make sure we can support the village as if he was here with us." Yukina nodded knowing that's exactly how her father would want it.

Meanwhile back at Mount Myoboku, Naruto spent two hours reading the book and finished it with tears in his eyes resumed his training again. This time without using the toad oil he had to concentrate extra hard. Naruto had started turning into a frog, until Fukasaku whacked him with his baton, "Concentrate Naruto-boy, you're not suppose to move remember?"

"Man I didn't think it'd be this hard without the oil." Naruto groaned rubbing the bruises.

"Well what'd ya expect it'd be easy without using it?" Fukasaku lectured him.

"Hold on I thought of something. Can't I just take the oil to Konoha and splash it on me when I'd run out?" Naruto asked.

"That's impossible I'm afraid," Fukasaku answered, "Outside the mountain's atmosphere the oil would evaporate like that. It was meant to be a training step. Now you need to concentrate harder."

"Hey I am! If I wasn't you think I could've gotten this far?" Naruto argued back.

Fukasaku sighed, "Come with me." He said hopping off and Naruto followed him.

Soon Naruto found himself in a mountain range with pointed rocks that looked very high up, and below were stone tiles. "What're we doing here?" Naruto asked.

Fukasaku grabbed a tile and jumped up the mountain, "Grab a tile and follow me up." He ordered.

Soon enough on top of the spiked rocks was Fukasaku sitting on top of his tile that was balanced evenly on top of one rock, while Naruto was doing the same on another but was shaking a bit, "Whoa, whoa!" Naruto gasped trying to keep steady.

"You need to learn to stop your flow like an animal," Fukasaku explained to Naruto, "You have to find your balance and become completely still at one with nature."

Unfortunately Naruto couldn't balance and fell from his position only to use his rubber arm to swing around the mountain and re-grab his tile and got back into place, "I'm not done yet!" Naruto called as he continued trying to find balance.

After another hour of concentrating and almost falling to his death, Naruto was finally managing to stay balanced on his tile while taking in natural energy, 'Hmm, he's getting the hang of it,' Fukasaku noticed. Soon after taking in the energy, Naruto opened his eyes revealing they were toad like while the rest of his face and body remained the same, 'Incredible, only the toad eyes?' Fukasaku thought, "Naruto-boy, how does it feel?"

Naruto smiled, "It really is like being one with nature," Naruto answered. Suddenly a bird landed on his shoulder causing him to lose balance and he plummeted into the ground too late to try to use anything to keep him in the air. "Oh, man that… Hey that's didn't hurt at all."

"Now that yer in sage mode, tomorrow we can start the final step." Fukasaku said while jumping down.

"What's the final step?" Naruto asked curiously.

"A fighting style that uses all the sage chakra you've built up." Fukasaku explained.

"Well I'll be looking forward to it tomorrow." Naruto smiled.

Soon enough it was nighttime, and Naruto who was out in the field looking exhausted, "It's looking good, but I need more practice on my Jutsu. Well not much I can do but get some rest." Naruto said before returning to Fukasaku's home to sleep.

When morning came, Naruto and Fukasaku were engaging in combat. Fukasaku was having a tough time keeping up with Naruto, not because of his old age, but by how far Naruto has come when using the sage chakra. Soon enough they stopped for a breather, "Listen Naruto-boy there's also something very important for you to know about Sage chakra." Fukasaku explained.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"When one enters Sage mode, one cannot stay in it for a certain amount of time," Fukasaku started, "To gather the energy, one can't move and if one can't move then there's no point in battling an opponent with it. It must be done when one has allies or can find a place to retreat and gather energy long enough to get it."

"What, so then why did I go through all those ordeals these last few days?!" Naruto shouted in outrage.

"Easy there boy, I will be your close ally," Fukasaku explained, "I shall sit atop your shoulder, that way while you do the fighting I shall be the one to gather energy for ya. That's how me and Ma did that with Jiraiya-boy, he needed both of us just to harness it," He chuckled along with Naruto, "So how about it Naruto ready to try fusing out?" the toad asked.

Naruto smiled, "You bet I'm game old timer!"

Meanwhile in Konoha, Ebon, Hotstreak, and Static were walking around heading back for the Namikaze mansion, "Once we try out some more combined moves we will have the perfect teamwork." Static said.

"Yeah, then we'll see if any ninja punks will wanna mess with us then." Ebon replied.

Suddenly in a huge explosion the three and the citizens who were around gasped seeing a rocky pillar rise up from the earth with someone standing on top of it, and something was coiling around it. When the smoke cleared everyone was in shock to see a giant orange and black centipede coiling around the pillar, and atop the pillar was Madara looking out onto everyone, "Hello Konoha, I'm back!" Madara called out.

The citizens started panicking and running away, while Static, Hotstreak and Ebon stood in shock,

"Oh… shit." Hotstreak cursed.

******(And there's my chapter. The war is about ready to commence. See ya then.)**


	73. The invasion has begun

******(And welcome to my next update readers.)**

_Last time Naruto who was still up at Mount Myoboku continued his training in the Sage art managing to gather natural energy without the use of toad oil, and now has prepared himself for practicing fusion with Lord Fukasaku. Meanwhile back in the village Static, Hotstreak, and Ebon were first to witness Madara Uchiha appearing in the village ready to raise some hell._

Madara stood on the rocky pillar that rose from the earth with the giant centipede summoning coiling around it, "That is Madara Uchiha?" Ebon asked.

"I know Itachi said he was supposed to be the most dangerous ninja in the land, but so far I'm not seeing it." Hotstreak said.

"Don't be fooled Hotstreak, if he is who he says he is then we can be sure he's not to be taken lightly." Static replied.

"Well if he's so tough let's see him avoid this!" Hotstreak called as he conjures fire and blasts Madara who swipes the fire blast off as if it was nothing.

Madara looks at where the blast came from until his gaze fell upon the three Bang Babies, "You just had to draw attention to us." Static said in sarcasm while Hotstreak chuckled nervously.

Madara vanished and appeared up close and in person which jerked the guys backwards a bit,

"So these are some of Konoha's resident Bang Babies, Ebon, Hotstreak, and Static," Madara began, "Itachi's told me and the rest of the Akatsuki about all of you."

"You don't say?" Static asked knowing Itachi was under the option to tell them about the guys or Kisame would which would cause suspicion to Itachi, but knowing Madara he probably already knew Itachi was a spy the whole time.

"You crashed the wrong village, Madara." Ebon challenged him.

"Your words mean nothing to me shadow wielder." Madara replied.

"They will mean something when we're through with you!" Hotstreak called.

"Then what?" a new voice called as they looked up seeing Kisame standing on top of a roof, "You'll take on all of us?" Kisame asked while pulling out Samehada.

"Great shark face." Static sighed remembering him too well.

Meanwhile at the Administration building, Tsunade shot up from her desk as an Anbu explained the situation, "Madara Uchiha has entered Konoha?"

"Yes." The Anbu replied.

"Alert the guards, have all available Jonin and Anbu ready to defend at all costs!" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" the Anbu replied before vanishing.

Static and Hotstreak were going at it with Kisame, but made sure to keep their distance from him for they knew of Samehada's ability to steal chakra and energy, "Oh man he's just as worse from three years ago!" Static called as he flew around avoiding Kisame's sword swings.

"You can't dodge me forever spark boy." Kisame said trying to knock Static with his sword. Suddenly Kisame gasped seeing another surge of lightning dive down for him, but he quickly evaded it, "What who?" he gasped until he looked up seeing Raiga standing on top of a water tower.

"Been a long time, Kisame."

"Well-well Raiga, you're looking well." Kisame smirked.

"Wish I could say he same," Raiga stared, "I know when our team disbanded we'd said no matter what we did from then on we'd still remember only the good times."

"That was then and this is now, Raiga. Things have changed." Kisame replied.

"Obviously Kisame-sempai!" Suigetsu appeared emerging from a puddle of water with his sword, "Do you remember me?"

Kisame recognized him, "Ah yes little Suigetsu, my you grew. And taken up Zabuza's sword have you? He'd be proud."

"You're darn right he would be!" Suigetsu called as he drew his sword.

"You really shouldn't have come here you two," Raiga addressed Madara and Kisame, "The rest of the village squads are already armed and ready to fight."

"Well it's a good thing I have my own guards." Madara replied as behind him was a few battalions of ninja troops ready to fight.

"This just got things more complicated." Static said.

"We'll handle them." Raiga said readying his daggers, but Kisame appeared before him.

"Sorry Raiga, but your opponent is me."

Raiga groaned, but knew there was no way in getting around Kisame, "Then perhaps I'll even the odds." Another voice called as Itachi appeared at Raiga's side.

"Itachi!" Madara and Kisame shouted.

"Hello Madara Kisame." Itachi did a mock bow.

"Well-well the traitor shows his face again." Madara crossed his arms.

"I've waited a long time for this moment, Madara. Sasuke's been out of your reach for years and you shall fail to acquire your second objective." Itachi replied.

"You really think so?" Madara asked amusingly.

"Yes. Naruto is out of your reach." Itachi replied.

"And if you want him you'll have to go through us to do it." Guren said as a giant crystal and ice lotus' formed and shattered to reveal her and Haku.

Talon and Gear landed from the sky, Ferret jumped from a tree, Kangor and Shiv pop up from behind a bench, Carmen from out of a dumpster, Puff and Onyx from out of a shop, She-Bang from on top of a roof, Adam who was disguised as a lamppost resumed his rubber form, Alucard who was a bat reappeared in his regular form, Animorph who was a wolf jumped out of a bush growling, Nindroid appeared in a poof of smoke performing with his katana, Jugo, Ranmaru, and Karin come around a corner, and Yukina emerged from a shadow ready to fight as well. Thus the gang was all there ready to bust some ass.

"Team Meta-Breed, and Team Namikaze are here and ready to turn you into mush!" Ebon declared.

"Very well than. Kisame, you deal with them. I have people to question." Madara said taking off.

"Hey you get back here!" Hotstreak shouted sending another fire blast for him, but like before it was deflected just the same, "Damn!" he grunted before Madara vanished.

"Well now shall we begin?" Kisame asked as he spun his sword.

"Let's!" Raiga and Itachi said as they went at it jumping and attacking throughout the village, while Guren Suigetsu, and Ranmaru went after them.

"While they deal with Kisame, let's tangle with bug boy there!" Static says motioning to the giant centipede.

"With pleasure!" Hotstreak smirked before firing his fire blasts at the giant bug who maneuvered his body to avoid most of the blasts.

Soon the whole village was in a panic as Chunin and academy instructors such as Iruka were escorting civilians and children to safety. The other ninja were busy fighting against Madara's battalion of ninja troops. Each Squad was engaged in battle from Hanabi and the Meta-Humans, Squad 8 without Kurenai who was being evacuated due to her pregnancy, Squad Ten minus their deceased squad leader, and Team Guy.

Elsewhere Zetsu was spying around, "We better make sure to report what we can to Madara." Dark Zetsu said as he was ready to head off, until he turned and was starred down by Sarutobi in his ninja armor from the time he fought Orochimaru.

"You will do no such thing." Sarutobi replied.

"Well-Well Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage." Dark Zetsu chuckled.

"Surprising to see you've lived this long in your old age." Light Zetsu joked.

"If what Itachi says is correct, you are Zetsu the member with two personalities." Sarutobi said.

"What of it?" Light Zetsu asked.

"I'm sorry but even though I am retired it is my authority as a Konoha Shinobi to stop you." Sarutobi declared.

"Very well then." Dark Zetsu replied.

Meanwhile up at Mount Myoboku, Fukasaku was trying to gather natural energy for Naruto so the young Jonin wouldn't have to stand still to take it n himself thus giving opponents an opening to attack him. As the old toad tried taking it natural energy while on Naruto's right shoulder something snapped and Fukasaku was launched off which confused Naruto, "Let's try again." Fukasaku said getting back on Naruto's shoulder, "Amphibian sage technique." He said while concentrating. As he did so the aura of the Kyubi clouded his concentration and launched Fukasaku off Naruto's shoulder just like before.

"Hey what gives?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Fukasaku chuckled nervously, "Looks like it's no use."

"Whaddaya mean 'It's no use'?!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm afraid it's the power of the Kyubi that's rejecting me." Fukasaku answered.

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed, 'KYUBI WHY'RE YOU DOING THIS?!' He thought.

"**Hey it's not my fault! I mean I'm not doing it on purpose baka!" **Kyubi argued back.

"So then what's all this training been for anyway?" He shouted, "What the hell am I gonna do now?"

Back in the village Kisame, Raiga, and Itachi were in a clearing with Guren, Suigetsu, and Ranmaru as back up, "Well this seems like an appropriate spot now wouldn't you agree boys?" Kisame asked his two former associates.

"It'll have to do, Kisame!" Raiga replied readying his daggers while Itachi takes a fighter stance along with Kisame.

**A four-way split screen appeared with Sarutobi vs Zetsu in the first one, Team Meta-Breed and Team Namikaze vs the Centipede summoning in the second one, while in the third was Naruto still panicking about how he can gather natural energy if Fukasaku can't do it with him like he and Shima did for Jiraiya, while in the fourth was Raiga & Itachi vs Kisame.**

******(Don't miss the next chapter coming up.)**


	74. Sandaime vs Plant Man

******(Here I am back again still with more to give you.)**

_Last time as Naruto was up in Mount Myoboku training with fusing with Fukasaku, in the village Madara and his armada invaded causing a panic. Two of the remaining members Kisame and Zetsu had split up some of the Konoha protectors and were ready to fight._

Over by a not so demolished section of the village, Sarutobi and Zetsu were ready to engage in combat, "Normally I'm not one to engage in combat, but nevertheless I don't think I'll be going anywhere." White Zetsu said.

"Then prepare yourself!" Sarutobi called while getting into a fighter stance.

Zetsu sunk into the ground confusing the old man who kept a sharp eye out for where ever he may appear. Suddenly Zetsu popped up before the old man releasing spores into the air, but Sarutobi back flipped away not wanting his enemy to be too close unless he had a plan in store, "So you do have the ability to move through the earth, I can stop that!" Sarutobi formed some hand signs, "Doton: Doryuu Taiga!" he shouted and the ground in which Zetsu stood upon opened up and became a river of mud.

"Mud!" Dark Zetsu called, "We cannot move through this stuff."

"Now prepare yourself for my combo," Sarutobi starts as he formed some more hand signs, "Doton: Doryuudan!" he shouts creating a dragon from the river of mud used in his last Jutsu, and the dragon head spewed mud projectiles from his mouth at Zetsu.

"Not more mud, what're you planning old man?" Light Zetsu demanded.

Sarutobi smirked, "Katon: Karyuudan!" he shouts creating mud projectiles followed by blowing a large flame to ignite the mud balls which caught Zetsu on fire. Zetsu was burning out of control but melted, "I did it." Sarutobi sighed.

"Not quite old man," Zetsu called as he rose back up from the earth, "What you really did was burn my clone, I am a scouter in the organization. I'm not easily to catch, especially when there's two of me!" he called as his dark and light halves physically split into two sides.

"What an unfair advantage," Sarutobi said, until he summoned a Kage Bunshin, "Now it's evened up," So the two Sarutobi's went at it with the two Zetsu halves, but it was hard for Sarutobi seeing that despite Zetsu being split in two they both could still move about the earth. Sarutobi thought, 'Either Zetsu's better than he claims to be or I'm getting too old for this.' Suddenly he realized he started getting weaker, "Wait my chakra it's weakening!" he cried as the two Zetsu halves appeared.

"Yes, I snuck a little something on you when I first came up close in contact with you." He explained. Sarutobi remembered the spores Zetsu released when he rose up from the ground. White masses started forming on Sarutobi which started looking like Light Zetsu, "It drains you of your chakra and transfers it to someone else, mainly me." Zetsu explained.

'I have to get rid of this, it may be risky but it's the only chance I got!' Sarutobi thinks as he formed some hand signs, "Katon: Karyuu Endan!" he called out blowing a large jet of fire from his mouth upward. Because he fired the flame from such a close distance the clone started melting off him. He panted knowing he had to end this fight quickly otherwise he'll be left completely drained. He then gave a determined look, 'I have to use that move!' he thought as he summoned three clones.

"What is he trying to do?" Light Zetsu wondered.

"Who cares, in a matter of time he will run low on chakra, after all he is too old for this." Dark Zetsu added.

"I may be old, but my heart has not aged a day!" Sarutobi called as two of his clones go after the two halves in a fight, until Sarutobi's clones restrain the two halves of the Akatsuki member.

"What do you intend on doing?" Light Zetsu asked.

"Something that my predecessor Hokage invented!" Sarutobi called as he started some hand signs, "Fuuin: Shiki Fuujin!" he shouted and appearing behind Sarutobi was the spirit of a Shinigami holding a sword by his mouth.

"What's happening, what is he using?" Dark Zetsu called.

"I have just summoned the Shinigami, and he will take you both down and me as well!" Sarutobi called as he and his clone rushed forward with the real Sarutobi grabbing Light Zetsu while his clone grabbed Dark Zetsu. Upon contact the two were able to see the god of Death himself.

"That's the Shinigami?!" Light Zetsu asked in fear.

"Yes, now watch as me and my clone rip your two souls out of your bodies and mine as well." Sarutobi explained, "The souls who have been devoured will never pass on into the afterlife, but condemned to suffer in the belly of the reaper for all eternity locked in combat never to escape!" Sarutobi called.

A spectral form of Sarutobi appeared in front of the Death God. The Death God pushed his arm through the spectral body, and the arm extended from the chest of Sarutobi, "I swore the day I became Hokage I would protect it with my very life, and I don't intend to dishonor the ones who came before me!" Sarutobi called. The Reaper reaches inside their stomachs and started pulling out their souls.

"My body, I can't make it move!" Dark Zetsu called, "No!" he called as the Dark Zetsu was extracted from his body and sealed into the clone that dispersed.

Light Zetsu growled, "You may have defeated me old man, but Madara will rule this land and all those in it!"

"Madara will never win because the Shinobi of Konoha have the Will of Fire and that is why Madara is destined to fall just as you!" Sarutobi shouted before pulling the soul of Light Zetsu out of his body that crumbled to ash. A seal just like the one on Naruto's stomach appeared on the old man who smiled as he fell backwards as his other two clones that held the two Zetsu halves in place vanished. Sarutobi smiled as his life flashed before his eyes and the final images he saw was of Naruto, Tsunade, and the Meta-Humans, "When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew." He said before his eyes closed signaling he passed on.

Menawhile Tsunade who was ordering ninja around to make sure the village was continued to be protected by the batallion of Madara she could hear the words of the Sandaime echo, "Sarutobi-sensei?" she gasped.

While back at Mount Myoboku, Naruto was in a meditating stance also heard those words Sarutobi said as well. His eyes flung open and he gasped, "Sandaime-Jiji!"

******(And that's this chapter. Don't miss the next one.)**


	75. Clash of old comrades

******(I'm not done yet fans. I'm not stopping until I complete it.)**

_Last time during the invasion Zetsu had attempted to go to Madara and explain how things are looking for them, until Sarutobi confronted him. Despite being old and retired the elder Hokage fought with all his might and was forced to use the reaper death seal on the split personality Akatsuki member taking both halves down at the cost of his own life._

In a part of the demolished village thanks to the giant centipede that was summoned, Raiga, and Itachi were facing off against Kisame, while Suigetsu, Guren, and Ranmaru were there for backup, "This has to be my lucky day I get to take down two of my closest comrades." Kisame said.

"You probably knew this was coming didn't you?" Raiga asked.

"Ever since we discovered you joined Konoha's shinobi ranks I'm afraid." Kisame replied.

"Well sorry you had to hear that Kisame but I found a better life here." Raiga said readying his twin daggers.

"Soon you or Itachi won't have a life at all!" Kisame said readying Samehada.

"Then prepare yourself, Kisame." Itachi said as he prepared hand signs, "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he fires fireballs from his mouth.

"Raikyuu!" Raiga called creating a lightning ball from his daggers and hurled it at Kisame.

Kisame smirked while forming hand signs, "Suiton; Baku Suishouha!" he shouted expelling water from his mouth that expanded into a large volume of water.

"Oh no!" Guren cried as the water put out Itachi's fireballs and drowned Raiga's lightning ball.

"Raiga Itachi get out of there!" Ranmaru called as the water drowned them and they found themselves under the water while Kisame stood above it.

"Now for my next move," Kisame went through hand signs, "Suiton; Goshokuzame!" he shouted and placed his hand to the surface of the water. A shark made of condensed water emerged from each of his fingers and started swimming around looking for their prey.

Suigetsu gasped, "They need my help!" Suigetsu jumped into the water and was able to maneuver around in the water and used his sword to slice the water sharks one by one giving Itachi and Raiga a chance to get on top of the water and use their chakra to stand.

"Classic move Kisame, but it'll take more than that," Raiga started, "Ninpo: Ikadzuchi no Kiba!" he shouted drawing together his dual short swords, electrical energy started crackling. A plume of an electrified chakra-like essence rose into the clouds above to activate the lightning to come crashing down on Kisame who took the blow.

"You nailed him, Raiga!" Ranmaru cheered.

"Hold on look!" Guren said as they noticed Kisame was still moving.

"Don't you get it, no one can defeat me thanks to Samehada stealing all your chakra!" Kisame smirked smugly.

Raiga frowned, "You always did take the best sword before we chose ours."

"Because it goes so well with my abilities, Raiga." Kisame mocked as he got ready for another blow, until he noticed Itachi was behind him and another Itachi was on top of a lamp post who formed a hand sign. The clone by Kisame detonated and confused Kisame's senses leaving him wide open.

"Raisou: Ikadzuchi no Utage!' Raiga called as he draws together his dual swords gathering electrical energy. He implanted his swords into the ground sending an electric current racing through the earth. When it reached him Kisame was shocked and Samehada was dropped.

"No!" Kisame called reaching for his sword but was hit by a fireball courtesy of Itachi.

"Guren now!" Raiga called.

Guren used her crystal element to trap Samehada inside a crystal block keeping Kisame from using it to steal chakra, "Looks like your chakra stealing days are over Kisame–sempai." Suigetsu said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be so calm about that Suigetsu, Samehada or not I still have a truckload of chakra reserved," Kisame smirked as he started hand signs, "Suiton; Suikoudan no Jutsu!" he shouted causing a column of water to rise from the water to strike Itachi and Raiga.

Unfortunately for Kisame, Itachi was actually a clone made from crows that dispersed into multiple of them, "Sorry Kisame but even your water techniques cannot best me, even in my near blind state." Itachi's voice came from one of the crows.

Raiga back flipped avoiding the water attack and started some hand signs, "Ninpo: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki!" he called drawing his swords together and raised them into the air and drew lightning down upon his body. The current was contained within and around the ninja's form. Raiga began to spin in place forming a whirling vortex of wind and electricity. Then vortex took on the form of a dragon.

The attack was aimed for Kisame who countered with another Suikoudan no Jutsu, then the two collided the lightning attack emerged from Raiga's vortex and attacked Kisame who jumped away avoiding the attack, "Why're you so persistent, Kisame? What'll you get out of this is Madara succeeds?" Itachi asked.

"Be silent Itachi! What would you know? You were never a part of Akatsuki, even when you were convincing!" Kisame called, "After the Seven Swordsmen disbanded I lost six of my closest friends!" he shouted which got Raiga's attention never seeing Kisame so emotional, "When I was partnered up with you Itachi I felt that hole in my heart mended and all those painful memories in Kiri were a thing of the past. But when you turned traitor on us it only re-opened the wound from before only it was more painful!"

Itachi was shocked, sure they spent a lot of time together whether they were traveling or out on Akatsuki missions but Kisame really did look to him as a friend, "I understand your words, Kisame. It hurt me as well."

"I'll bet it did!" Kisame growled, until he spotted Ranmaru wasn't too far from him and he smirked summoning a Mizu Bunshin to grab him.

"Raiga, help!" Ranmaru called as he was grabbed by the clone.

"Ranmaru!" Raiga called wanting to go after him but Itachi blocked him.

"No Raiga, it's too risky."

"Yes," Kisame agreed, as his clone stood next to him holding the captive, "One wrong move and you may end up injuring your poor boy." Kisame said running a finger across Ranmaru's face while the boy trembled.

"Ranmaru!" Raiga cried and growled, "Kisame, you coward!"

"I have to do what I can in order to ensure victory," Kisame smirked, "That _is_ how I work after all right Raiga, or have you forgotten everything?"

"I haven't, Kisame. And I know you will not get away with this!" Raiga frowned.

"Oh really, and who's going to stop me?" Kisame asked curiously.

"I am!" a female voice called as a melting liquid was fired at him, and Kisame jumped away only to have his clone get hit which melted releasing Ranmaru in the process allowing him to get back to Guren and Suigetsu.

They all looked up on top of a building was none other than Mei, "Leave them alone!"

"Mizukage-sama!" Guren and Suigetsu called.

"Mei!" Raiga gasped.

"So it's you, Mei?" Kisame asked in surprise, "Well you're still such a radiant water flower." He complimented her.

"Yes, and you're still a two-bit shark faced swordsman." Mei replied.

"That really did hurt, Mei." Kisame said in a mock hurt tone.

"It'll hurt a lot more now that me and my guards are here!" Mei said as some Kiri ninja appeared and attacked Kisame with their Suiton Jutsus, but with Kisame being a water jutsu master he didn't seem affected by it.

Itachi looked at his old partner and sighed, "I have to do it."

"Do what?" Raiga asked.

"I should've died a long time ago at the hands of my brother, but since he's been dead that never did happen," Itachi explained, "So now I will make the ultimate sacrifice."

"You're not talking about?" Raiga gasped.

"It has to be done, Raiga. For the safety of the village." Itachi said as he was ready to attack, but Raiga held him back.

"Wait. Let's do it together." Raiga said determined.

"What, Raiga no this can't be done. You have Guren and Ranmaru." Itachi tried to reason with him.

"If we don't do something together then that won't even matter. Please Itachi, I have to do this." Raiga said with determination.

Looking Raiga in the eyes, Itachi knew there was no changing the swordsman's mind, "All right then let's do it together!"

Raiga started out, "Ninpo: Raigeki no Yoroi!" he shouted as he drew upon protective lightning armor.

"Raiga?" Guren asked.

"What's he doing?' Suigetsu asked.

Itachi ran forward to Kisame who got all the Kiri ninja off him, only to be met with Itachi's Sharingan eye, "Demonic Illusion Shackling Stakes!" Itachi called.

Kisame gasped as he found himself paralyzed and was in an illusion seeing giant spikes staking in his body restricting his movements, "No this is the move you used on Orochimaru. Well it's not going to hold me long!"

"It doesn't have to," Itachi answered, "Now Raiga!"

"What?" Kisame gasped as he could finally see the Raiton powered Raiga rushing right for them both.

"This will be my final funeral!" Raiga shouted impaling both of them while electrocuting all of them resulting in a huge burst of electrical power.

From the Hokage office, Tsunade noticed it as well, "Raiga!" Tsunade gasped knowing only Raiga had that kind of lightning ability. She then summoned the messenger toad, "Go back to Mt Myoboku and bring Naruto back!"

"Right my lady!" the toad said hurrying off.

In a cloud of smoke the field was shrouded, until it cleared revealing Kisame, Itachi, and Raiga on their stomachs looking at each other, "So you used your combined talents to take me down at the costs of your own lives?" Kisame asked with a chuckle.

"It's called teamwork, Kisame. The same kind of teamwork we've always used when we fought side by side." Raiga explained.

"Yes. I can't believe I forgot about that." Kisame said in shame.

"Kisame, we may have both defected from our organizations with you but that doesn't mean we betrayed your friendship." Itachi explained.

"None of us forgot about you Kisame, and we never would." Raiga added.

Kisame smiled, "Seems it was my blind mistake to think like that wasn't it?"

"Maybe, but you learned from it and now you can die in peace," Itachi explained, "Same for all of us."

"Hey guys?" Kisame asked as they looked at him, "Let's meet again in the next life together."

Raiga and Itachi smiled, "Yeah, let's." They said as they used what energy they had left to reach out and put their right hands on top of each others forming a bond of friendship before they passed on.

"Raiga!" Guren shouted as she, Mei, Suigetsu, and Ranmaru ran down to them.

"Raiga-sempai, are you ok?" Suigetsu asked as he got a look at him but gasped seeing he wasn't breathing, "No, you can't!"

"Raiga?" Ranmaru gasped realizing it to, "No!" he cried and Guren held him and both cried.

Mei watched in sorrow seeing one of her oldest friends died before her, "I'm sorry, Raiga. You will never be forgotten."

Madara had been watching from afar and saw exactly what has happened, "So Zetsu and Kisame have been taken down. No matter they served their purpose and for that I commend them."

Meanwhile back at Mount Myoboku, Fukasaku and Naruto were still trying to figure out what to do since the old toad can't gather nature energy for Naruto due to the Kyubi, "I keep telling ya there's no way to gather natural energy without standing still!" Fukasaku explained.

"But I can't just do nothing. The village is counting on me!" Naruto argued back, "Man how was my older self able to master it without having to use fusion?" he asked himself until it finally struck him.

_Flashback_

_He recalls his trip to the future during his battle with the cyborg Mizuki and what his older self said about getting more sage chakra, "I always keep a clone or two back home with built up Sage Chakra, when I dispel them it transfers back to me allowing me to resume mode." Older Naruto explained._

_Flashback ends_

Soon Naruto started laughing almost like a mad man which scared Fukasaku, "Naruto-boy, are ya ok?"

"Geezer Sage, I know what to do!" Naruto called, until the messenger frog appeared.

"Boss!" the toad croaked.

"What's wrong, boy?" Fukasaku asked the messenger.

"It's the village boss, it's under attack by Akatsuki led by Madara!" the messenger cried.

Fukasaku and Naruto gasped and the blonde ninja frowned, "I knew it!" he said having that feeling since he thought he heard the voice of the Sandaime in his thoughts.

******(And there's another chapter. I'm just about nearing the completion. Just hang in there.) **


	76. Allies fight together

******(And here's another chapter all ready.)**

_Last time Itachi and Raiga fought hard against their old comrade Kisame Hoshigaki, the scourge of the mist. At first Kisame had the upper hand with using Samehada to steal their chakra, until they managed to separate the two. Itachi knew there wasn't going to be an end to their fight unless he sacrificed himself, but Raiga wouldn't let the last good Uchiha do it alone so he sacrificed himself as well with both of them taking Kisame down together at the cost of their own lives._

Deep in the village, one of Madara's ninja troops had summoned a giant ram and rhino to fight along side the giant centipede it had summoned earlier, "Attack!" he ordered the summonings that do so with the ram and rhino charging through the village destroying any building in their path.

Ebon and Hotstreak watched as the summonings were tearing up the village and showed no signs of letting up. "Shall we?" Hotstreak asked Ebon.

"Let's." Ebon replied as they performed the fusion Jutsu and standing before the ram and rhino summonings was E-Streak ready for battle.

"You two wanna destroy a village, then you gotta get past us!" E-Streak called as he punches the ram followed by launching two shadow fire blasts from his mouths at it and the rhino. Suddenly he felt the Centipede wrap around his body, "Let go!" he shouts trying to use his fire body to burn it off, but it wasn't letting go!"

"Hang on, E-Streak!" Tenten shouted, while running up a building followed by swinging a mace at the centipede's head. Unknown to the centipede it was equipped with an exploding tag that exploded when it collided with its head confusing its senses allowing E-Streak to break out of it's grip.

"Thanks Tenten!" E-Streak called.

"No problem," Tenten replied but saw the ram running right for him, "Look out behind you!"

E-Streak turned and saw the ram and quickly opened a shadow portal in the earth and used the same technique he destroyed Manda with to destroy this summoning as well, "There goes one of them." E-Streak said as he hurried to continue fighting.

Meanwhile on the ground each of the Bang babies and ninja were fighting off against the invading troops. Shiv was using his energy knives to slice the weapons of the ninja followed by slicing them as well, it wasn't a pretty sight, but these ninjas weren't their allies, "That's how ya slice and dice!" he chuckles. Kangor was jumping around delivering numerous types of kicks at the enemy ninja knocking them off their feet, and colliding with each other. "That all ya got mon?"

"Kangor behind you!" Carmen called as a ninja was coming at him from behind until Carmen curled into his shell and launched himself at the ninja, thus saving Kangor's life.

"Thanks Carmen." Kangor sighed in relief.

"Don't mention it. Come on we gotta help the others." Carmen said as they hurried.

Meanwhile Alucard was using his vampire strength to bash at his opponents, while he also taking a few sips of their blood to get extra energy. Adam was going around using his rubber arm to stretch punch some incoming ninja while using his rubber reflexes to avoid incoming attacks. Animorph was switching from bear, lion, rhino, gorilla, and wolf while attacking several of Madara's troops. She-Bang and Onyx were using their strength to pound the enemy ninja, while Talon was flying around with a giant summoning bird using her harpy wail on it, but was proving to be ineffective. Puff had been using her melting fluid to attack some enemy ninja. Meanwhile Ferret was sniffing out enemy ninja locations as Hana, Kiba, and Tsume attack with their dog companions.

Karin had been using her sensory abilities to help Jugo, Haku, Nindroid, Static, and Gear fight off against the other enemy ninjas in their area, "So what're the odds of us getting through all this?" Jugo asked the others as they fought.

"Statistically speaking, very bad." Gear replied as he threw a zap cap tangling a couple of ninjas together.

"Yeah, well I think things have just gotten much better!" Static called as he pointed upward to a portal in the sky and out came the Justice League members they were most familiar with along with other members such as J'onn, Green Arrow, Zatanna, Etrigan, and Supergirl, "It's the Justice League!"

Superman flew to the summoning bird that was tangling with Talon and slugged it, sending the summoning crashing into a pile of debris, "Hope we're not too late." Superman said.

"Actually you guys are just in time." Talon replied.

Lantern was using his ring to create a giant boxing glove that punched at the summoning Rhino but it was still charging for them. Batman was using his skilled Kung-Fu moves against the enemy ninjas, along with hurdling a few batarangs at them knocking their weapons out of their hands. Wonder Woman was using her own strength against the enemy ninja just to show off for Batman who was trying to ignore it. Flash was running around a squad of enemy ninja at fast pace creating a vortex which lifted the whole group off the ground. When the vortex died they all fell to the earth unconscious. Hawk Girl flies by, "Try not to fool around here, Flash. This is a war." she said as she swung her mace at the giant centipede.

"What I got it under control." Flash replied.

"That's a first." J'onn replied as he flew past him.

Supergirl and Superman continued flying around as the ninja with summonings summoned a giant dog creature to attack them. But as the two fought the dog it ends up splitting into more of himself, "This is just not our day!" Supergirl called.

"Tell me about it, my dog Krypto was never like this." Superman added.

"On your left, Clark!" Supergirl called as one was coming right for him until it was struck by an exploding arrow courtesy of Green Arrow.

"Right on the nose!" Green Arrow called, but realized it just duplicated itself even more.

"You just had to hit it!" Supergirl scolded him.

"Excuse me for helping." Green Arrow replied.

Zatanna was using her magic on the giant centipede to restrain it, while Etrigan was launching fire-balls from his mouth at the giant rhino confusing it. Meanwhile Yukina was fighting off a squadron of enemy ninjas herself proving to be able to handle herself until she saw more were coming after her, even with her Kyubi powers and Bang Baby abilities it was becoming too much for her to keep track of, "Madara wants the Kyubi Jinchuriki, but you should be a perfect substitute." One said ready to attack until a wave of sand crushed the ninja.

They turned to see Gaara standing on top of a pile of debris, "Get away from my niece!"

"Uncle Gaara!" Yukina cheered.

"Are you ok, Yukina?" Gaara asked.

"I am now, thanks," Yukina said, "But we could use some extra help here."

"Then it looks like we've arrived just in time." Kankuro said as he and Temari appear with several Suna ninja for backup.

"Let's show them what happens when you cross paths with Suna ninja." Temari smirked, while readying her fan and they joined in on the fight.

Elsewhere Madara was searching around Konoha interrogating any Konoha ninja he found on the whereabouts of Naruto, but they all answered with now. He was about to kill a ninja for not knowing either until a barrage of paper shuriken flew at him, until he jumped back seeing they came from Konan, "Ah if it isn't my old associate Konan." Madara said.

"Madara, you just won't stop will you?" Konan asked.

"Not until I obtain what is mine." Madara answered.

"Naruto is not yours and neither is the Kyubi!" Konan shouted.

"Oh dear Konan what happened to you wanting to help create a peaceful world?" Madara asked.

"That was back when you manipulated Nagato's belief. This would never create a peaceful world!" Konan argued.

"This is the ninja world, Konan! Need I remind you that sacrifices have to be made to achieve good?" Madara reminded her.

Konan sighed, "I admit, in the ninja world sacrifices have to be made, but when it comes to the lives of those close to you, those sacrifices are meaningless!"

Madara shook his head, "You still understand nothing thanks to the teachings of that fool, Jiraiya!"

"Don't you dare mock Jiraiya-sensei like that you murderer!" Konan bellowed.

"Or what, you don't have the power to fight me just as Nagato didn't." Madara mocked her.

Konan frowned as she went into battle with Madara who was defending himself in order to wear Konan down until she was too weak to continue fighting, "Now I shall show you what happens when you betray Madara Uchiha!" he got ready to attack until three giant poofs burst into the village and all of a sudden everyone in the village heard familiar flute music.

They all looked at the area where the smoke burst and could see three giant toads. One was none other than Gamabunta, on his right was a large forked weapon carrying purple toad named Gamaken, and on Bunta's left was Gamahiro. On top of Bunta's head was Gamakichi, while standing a top Gamakichi's head was Lord Fukasaku, and behind him was Naruto standing proudly while wearing his future self's jacket in his size, with the toad scroll that Jiraiya always carried around on his own back, the Akatsuki rings of Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Nagato, Konan, Itachi; for after Konan and Itachi quit the Akatsuki they gave him theirs and Nagato's ring. He stood while playing his trademark flute while he was in sage mode.

Everyone in the village looked in awe seeing the figure standing on top of the toads while playing the tune on his flute, for they knew exactly who it had to be. Hinata who was with her team and Hanabi looked shocked as they saw with their Byakugan vision, "Kiba, Shino, it's Naruto!" Hinata cried and they gasped.

"He made it back!" Hanabi cheered.

"Dad!" Himeko called from her position.

The Breed, J-League, and the members of team Namikaze looked at their partner seeing he looked ready to fight for the village. Naruto then stopped playing his tune and peered out into the distance of the village, until he spotted Madara almost ready to kill Konan. He scowled and pointed in the direction of the Akatsuki leader, "Madara Uchiha, your reign of terror is over!"

******(And now Naruto's joined the fray. Stay tuned readers.)**


	77. The Power of Sage Naruto

******(I'm not done just yet guys. Keep reading.)**

_Last time after the sacrifice of Itachi and Raiga to bring down Kisame, the Meta-humans and Konoha ninja were doing their part in defending the village from Madara's troops along with the aid of Gaara and his Suna ninja, as well as the members of the Justice League. All hope still seemed lost for the village until appearing out of nowhere was three largest summoning toads with Lord Fukasaku and Naruto in sage mode prepared to fight for their lives._

Naruto had looked out into the village seeing the giant summonings that were working for Madara, "Looks like these guys are here to pick a fight with us." Naruto said to the three toads.

"So let's teach them a lesson!" Bunta said feeling ready, until Madara suddenly appeared before them on the ground.

Madara said to Naruto, "Now I don't have to hunt you down."

Madara was ready to move forward until Tsunade appeared before him, "I am the Godaime Hokage, how dare you trample the jewel… the dreams of my predecessors. As the Hokage I shall finish you now!"

Madara launched for Tsunade, until a lightning covered Naruto landed between them putting a crater in the earth, "NO!" he shouted. Tsunade gasped as she saw Naruto land before her, and saw the reflections of Jiraiya and Minato, "You don't have to bother with this anymore baasan, I'll take it from here. Gamakichi!" Gamakichi landed beside Naruto, "Take Tsunade someplace safe and make sure no one else gets involved in the fight anymore."

"Roger that, Naruto." Gamakichi replied.

"Wait Naruto!" Tsunade said holding out one of Katsuyu's small forms, "Take Katsuyu with you, she'll keep you healed up just in case."

Fukasaku took Katsuyu, "Hide yourself in Naruto-boy's clothes Katsuyu girl."

"Yes sir." The slug said diving into Naruto's jacket.

"By the way baasan," Naruto started, "I probably shouldn't bring this up, but now that I've mastered nature energy I'm able to sense everyone's chakra. The old man, Itachi, and Raiga… Are they?" he asked but Tsunade said nothing, and Naruto replied, "Ok." He understood and Gamakichi took Tsunade to safety.

"Attack!" Madara called as the huge Rhino charged for Naruto.

Naruto stood his ground, and right when the rhino was right on top of him, grabbed the summoning by it's horn and threw it over his shoulder. The ninja among Madara's troops summoned the centipede and dog and sicked them at Naruto, but Fukasaku and Shima jumped up and called, "Senpou; Kawazu Naki!' they shouted and both emitted a paralyzing sound from their throats stunning the two summonings.

Naruto summons two shadow clones he performed an Oodama Rasengan into both of their palms, "Go for it boys!" Naruto called.

The two clones charged at the dog and centipede shoving them forward, "Senpou: Oodama Rasengan!"

The two summonings were sent into the air where the rhino was, and Fukasaku called, "Bunta-boy, Ken-boy, Hiro-boy!"

"Coming right up!" Bunta called as he and the other two drew their weapons and stacked the three summonings. The centipede and the rhino were destroyed while the dog duplicated into two.

Watching from afar was Hinata who met up with the meta-Humans and Justice League, "Naruto, he managed to take down two of the summonings."

"What?" Static gasped.

"No way." Flash gasped.

Batman smiled, "Way."

Back at the fight as Gamabunta continued attacking the dog summoning it continued to duplicate and soon there were eight of them, "The more I attack the more they duplicate, insolent pups!" Bunta grumbled.

"So what can we do?" Gamaken asked as he defended himself.

"We'll have to take out the one who summoned it," Fukasaku explained, "Naruto-boy, can you find him?"

Naruto using his sense of smell sniffed the stench off of one of the dog summonings and sniffed into the distance finding the summoner, "I got him!" he ran ahead to find him but the summoning troop quickly summoned a giant crustacean to attack Naruto.

The giant crustacean went for Naruto, but the ninja gathered chakra into both his palms and held Rasengan into both palms, he thrusted them both forward calling, "Rasen Rengan!"

The two Rasengans collided with the crustacean and was destroyed, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto called summoning two more clones that molded chakra into his grasp.

While watching from afar everyone was gathered, "Hanabi, Hinata, what's Naruto doing?' Sakura asked.

The two watched as Naruto had Rasenshuriken in his hand, "Naruto's using a shuriken shaped Rasengan." Hanabi explained.

"Rasenshuriken?" the Meta-humans gasped.

"Is he crazy mon?" Kangor asked Onyx.

"That technique puts a heavy strain on him." Talon gasped remembering that Jutsu was declared forbidden by Tsunade.

Naruto thrusted his arm back and looks past all the troops loyal to Madara and smirked, "I see you!" he threw the Rasenshuriken.

Hinata gasped while watching, "He threw it!"

"Threw it?" the Bang Babies gasped.

"But how?" Shiv was so confused.

"It must be from the Sage training." Tenten believed.

"That's my father for you." Yukina added.

The Rasenshuriken now being able to be thrown didn't affect Naruto's cells as it did the first time. It flew forward and then expanded engulfing all of Madara's and destroyed them. With all his troops taken down, the ninja that had the contract with all of the summonings was taken down as well, resulting in all the summoning dogs vanishing into thin air.

"Finally." Gamabunta said tired of having to deal with the summoning dogs.

Naruto panted as he realized he was no longer in sage mode, "Great I'm out of Sage chakra, Geezer Sage I need to refuel!"

"Right, toss me the scroll!" Fukasaku called as Naruto threw the summoning scroll to Fukasaku and he unravels it and forms hand signs, "Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Meanwhile back at Mount Myoboku by the oil waterfall, two Naruto clones were in sage mode gathering natural energy. Suddenly one of them vanished and reappeared back where Naruto and Fukasaku was back in the village, "Quick Naruto-boy, dispel it and go after Madara." Fukasaku ordered.

Naruto dispelled his clone and took in the Sage chakra it's kept built up and resumed sage mode, "All right I'm back in the game!" he pumped his arms up and thought, 'Good thing I remembered how my older self was able to find a way to stay in sage mode,' he looked ahead determined, "Now to find Madara!" he jumped onto his saucer and surfed off past all the others who watched him in amaze.

He flew past E-Streak, and the giant fused Meta-human looked glad to see him again, 'Good luck Naruto.' He thought.

******(And that's the chapter. Don't miss the epic battle between Naruto and Madara.)**


	78. Naruto vs Madara

******(And here comes the fight between Naruto and Madara.)**

Naruto flew across Konoha on his saucer in Sage mode honing in on Madara's chakra signature, until he spotted him by the training ground, "Gotcha!" he called as he flew off and landed at the spot seeing Madara in a tree, "Madara come down here and fight like a ninja!" Naruto demanded.

Madara being happy to oblige jumped from the tree branch and landed on the ground, "So you've finally found me boy," Madara said, until he noticed he was wearing the Akatsuki rings of his fallen members minus the rings of Kisame, and Zetsu, "You dare mock the Akatsuki Organization by wearing our rings?"

"The members have fallen in battle. I've just taken a little prize from them as proof of my victories," Naruto explained holding up his hands showing Madara the rings on his fingers, "And they are quite a fashion accessory I have to admit."

"You will pay for what you've done to my fellow members." Madara warned Naruto.

"So what you expect me to just roll over and surrender to them? I don't think so pal." Naruto replied.

"Today marks the day I can finally defeat you. I've waited so long for this," Madara continued, "I would've hoped that Nagato and Konan would've been able to carry out the job after they would've defeated Jiraiya, but they fell softhearted to that fool Jiraiya." He started but was cut off by a fireball aimed for him by Naruto, but luckily Madara avoided the blow.

Naruto was fuming, "Don't you dare mock my sensei you bastard!" he shouted, "It's people like you, Orochimaru, and Danzo that sicken me! You all wish to make the ninja world fear you with your power and corruption! Orochimaru turned Suna against us just so he can make it fall, Danzo's lied to the village so many times and tried to have me assassinated and then ordered to mate to repopulate the Sharingan, so I gave him exactly what he deserved, death!"

"Those two fools are merely children compared to me." Madara replied.

"Then that must make you a big child!" Naruto mocked.

Madara's eye squinted through the eye hole in his mask, "You are finished brat!" he said as he and Naruto went at it, "You're not the only one with fire power you know." Madara said as he fired a fiery spectral blast from his palms.

Naruto used his electricity and saucer to maneuver, "Whoa, how'd you do that?" he asked.

"We have collected all but the Ichibi, Hachibi, and you." Madara explained, "And I have embedded the other six's powers into me, now we shall prove just who's as powerful. That fiery blast is courtesy of the Nibi, and this is of the Yonbi!" he called firing a blast of lava at Naruto who sank into a shadow portal and reappeared behind Madara.

"Lava? Now that's a new one," Naruto said as he summoned three Shadow clones, 'I got to be careful at how many clones I make I need to maintain focus on my Sage chakra.' He thought as he took off against Madara.

Meanwhile back by the Breed, E-Streak separated back into Ebon and Hotstreak now that all the summonings were gone. The two found the others and they got together, "Everybody all right?" Ebon asked.

"We're fine Ebon, although Raiga and Itachi..." Talon said turning towards the two who were carried by Guren and Konan.

"Oh don't tell me they?" Hotstreak asked hoping they wouldn't say what he knew they were going to say.

"Yes. Raiga and Itachi sacrificed themselves to take down Kisame." Konan explained.

"Raiga!" Guren cried but Ranmaru and Suigetsu comforted her.

"Where's Naruto?" Suigetsu asked.

"He went after Madara." Static answered.

"We have to follow him and make sure he doesn't get hurt." Gear suggested.

"Yes and he used up all his sage chakra. He'll need me to bring his other clone back so he can take in the sage chakra it's been building up." Fukasaku added.

"I'll sniff him out!" Ferret said as they followed the trail.

Meanwhile back with Naruto and Madara, the two continued to square off against each other with Naruto using whatever Sage jutsu he could use on Madara, but soon enough his sage chakra was depleted, "Looks like you've used up your sage chakra boy." Madara noticed.

Naruto looked around and saw no sign of Fukasaku, "Oh well looks like I'll have to settle things the old fashioned way!" he said activating his Sharingan.

"To wield the eyes of my family in your non-Uchiha blood is a disgrace to the Sharingan!" Madara called.

"These eyes were a gift from my friend Sasuke," Naruto frowned, "And because of what you and the rest of your family manipulating Itachi against his will and such you corrupted Sasuke into a cold-blooded killer. So now I will right the very wrong that is you, Madara!" Naruto called as he dashed forward drawing his Kusanagi blade and struck Madara causing his mask to fall down.

Naruto turned and saw Madara down on one knee covering his face with his arm, he then uncovered his face revealing his face still looked the very same as it did during the time he and Senju Hashirama ruled over the land of fire, 'His face. Is this the power of the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?' He thought.

"You actually knocked my mask off, Naruto. No one's been able to do that," Madara started as he reached behind his head and undid the wrapping around his hair and let it flow, "Which means I'll have to take you more seriously than before!" he said activating his eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, while Naruto activated his regular Mangekyo Sharingan.

The two ran for each other and when they reached face to face looking at each other, "Tsukuyomi!" they called together and a in a flash of light the area was illuminated.

Suddenly the Breed, Static, Gear, the good Bang Babies, Nindroid, Yukina, Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi, Team Namikaze, and the J-League met together and followed Ferret, until he reached the training ground where Naruto and Madara were but no sign of them,"You sure this is where it leads Ferret?" Jugo asked.

"Positive this is where their scents end." Ferret replied and he tried sniffing for another trail but had no luck.

"Karin do you sense them at all?" Suigetsu asked.

"No sense of their chakra anywhere. It's like they vanished into thin air." Karin explained.

"But where'd they go?" Tenten asked as they all looked aorund in concern.

Soon Naruto woke up groaning, until he saw he was lying on something, it turned out to be rotted bones and skeletons. He looked up seeing a red sky and moon and dark clouds, "Wait a minute!" Naruto said remembering the dream he had before he went to train at Mount Myoboku, "This is exactly like my dream, but that would mean…" he said until he spun to see Madara standing a top a pile of skeletons.

"Well-well I never would've expected this to happen." Madara said looking around.

"What the hells happened here Madara, how'd we get here in the Tsukuyomi world?" Naruto demanded out of him.

"It seems when we both tried to use Tsukuyomi on each other at the exact same time perfectly, we both ended up being transported into the actual world of Tsukuyomi physically instead of mentally," Madara explained, "This truly has never happened in all my years."

"So what now?" Naruto asked.

"Since we both casted Tsukuyomi together we will only return until one of us is beaten," Madara continued, "And I have no intention of losing to you."

"Well then looks like we're going to have to battle it out alone in this very world, Madara." Naruto said as he got ready.

"Indeed. A fitting place for the final fight between the patriarch of Uchiha and the Kyubi Jinchuriki." Madara smirked.

"Then let's finish this once and for all!" Naruto shouted as the two ran for each other ready to fight to the very end.

******(Don't miss next time where Naruto and Madara finish things for good.)**


	79. Naruto's final shot

******(And here comes the epic final battle between Naruto and Madara guys. Hope you like it.)**

_Last time Naruto took off to fight Madara and finish what was left of the Akatsuki. The two engaged in combat out by the training field, with Naruto using what sage chakra he had saved up to fight him. However Madara had countered the Sage chakra using the combined powers of the other Jinchuriki's he had captured beforehand. It was then Naruto's sage chakra ran out and he used his quick skill to knock Madara's mask off before they both attempted to use Tsukuyomi on each other, but because they were both used at the same time both ninja were transported physically into the Tsukuyomi world, and the only way to escape is if one of them wins._

In the world of Tsukuyomi, Naruto and Madara continued battling it out, throwing attack after attack at each other. Madara conjured lava blasts from his palms while Naruto was flying around on his saucer to avoid the blasts that turned to rock when it dried up, "Don't you know playing with fire burns you?" Naruto called as he fired his own fire blast for Madara who jumped away.

"I know, especially when your enemies get burned!" Madara said using the Nibi's power to fire a fire blast for Naruto knocking him off his saucer and he landed on the ground and Madara approached him, "You're out of your league boy, I know every trick the previous Kages of all the Elemental Nations knew at their peak."

"Maybe them, but you don't know squat about me." Naruto replied.

"You?" Madara asked with a chuckle, "What's to know when you're just a brat, an amateur, a souped up ninja taking orders from the granddaughter of my old rival."

Naruto frowned, before using his rubber abilities to morph into a puddle and slink away from Madara a bit gaining distance, "You think you don't need to know me? Well let's dance, Madara." He said drawing his sword charging it up with electricity.

Madara used the Sanbi's ability and fired two chakra blasts of water for Naruto who maneuvered around them using his speed, "Static Blade!" he shouted firing a shockwave from his sword Madara quickly vanished and appeared behind Naruto.

"You're too slow boy, how can you hope to keep up with me?" Madara asked mockingly.

"You may have power and speed Madara, but you use them for the wrong reasons. To hurt rather than protect," Naruto said a she summoned some shadow clones, "But I use my abilities to help others!" he said as they power up their Meta-human powers, "Let's go guys!"

So the clones attacked Madara with Kangor kicks, harpy wails, fire blasts, static bursts, and Rasengans. Madara kept avoiding them using the power of his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto frowned and started firing blasts of Amaterasu from his eye at Madara who avoided most blasts but barely, "Your skills using Amaterasu are impressive. It's no wonder we didn't hear much from Itachi after we found out Sasuke was defeated."

"Itachi was a true ninja willing to sacrifice everything he had to save our home, but you on the other hand would rather sacrifice them all just for your own needs." Naruto frowned and continued attacking.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, the ninjas gathered to where the Breed and others were, "So Naruto and Madara just vanished into thin air?" Neji gasped.

"Hai." Hinata nodded.

"How could this have happened?" Chouji asked.

"We don't know." Gear replied.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked the Hokage wondering if she may know something.

"I think I know what happened." Tsunade admitted.

"What, seriously?" Sakura gasped.

"Tsunade-sama, what happened to Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I've read numerous files on the Sharingan and I think Naruto may have been transported to the Tsukuyomi world." Tsunade explained.

"Tsukuyomi?" Kakashi and Guy gasped.

"But how?" Static asked.

"It is said that when two Mangekyo Sharingans collide using Tsukuyomi together, both users will end up in the Tsukuyomi world physically, and the only way to escape is if one of them is defeated even if it's by death."

"You mean all we can do now is just wait?" Ebon asked.

"I'm afraid so, Ebon." Tsunade replied.

"Oh I feel useless. We shouldn't have let him go alone!" Ebon grumbled.

Talon calmed him, "Naruto wanted this, Ebon. He has to avenge his fallen teacher. We have to respect it."

"Yeah but the kid is…" Ebon said until Kangor put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ebon, Naruto's not a kid anymore. He grew up years ago." Kangor reminded him.

"Kangor's got a point, Ebon." Ferret agreed.

"He's put a lot of faith in us, and now it's our turn to put our faith in him." Static added.

Ebon knew he was right and sighed, "You're right. Naruto, good luck."

While back in Tsukuyomi, Naruto continued battling it out with Madara as the Uchiha patriarch continued using the biju's powers on Naruto as he continued fighting back with his own skills, 'I hate to say this, but I don't think I'm getting anywhere with this guy.' Naruto thought as he fought back using his strength.

"Have you finally come to realize it boy?" Madara asked while taunting Naruto, "No matter how strong you get I will always be stronger!" he said taking an opening and slugged Naruto in the stomach and spun kicked his head.

"Gah!" Naruto grunted in pain.

Madara concentrated chakra into both his palms and fired it as a blast that was a direct hit to Naruto. The blonde ninja screamed in pain as he flew backwards in slow motion before it resumed natural speed as he crashed into a pile of bones. Madara smirked, "I had to give him credit, he did better than most ninjas could have done when fighting me."

Naruto laid flat on his back unconscious, while deep in his mind he was floating on his back in mid air thinking, 'I guess this is really the end. Looks like I won't be having the family I thought I would have. I'm sorry guys. I did what I could but I guess my best wasn't enough.'

"You're giving up already?" a male voice asked, "Come on, Naruto! I thought you were stronger than that."

Naruto gasped as his eyes flung open and he saw Sasuke looking down on him. Naruto stumbled to his feet and gasped, "Sasuke, what-what're you doing here?"

"Ain't it obvious, my blood now runs in you meaning you and I are connected even if I'm dead." Sasuke explained.

"I see, so what're you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"To whip some sense into you!" Sasuke replied before slugging Naruto in the face, "Don't you even dare think about surrendering to that dobe Madara! When I lost to you I gained respect for you, enough respect to give you my eyes before dying. And now you're going to throw it all away? Man I thought you were the champ Naruto, not a chump."

Naruto was shocked to hear Sasuke talk to him like that but realized he was right. This wasn't like him to just surrender like that even when the odds are against him. He smirked, "You're right, what the hell was I thinking?"

"So you feel better now?" Sasuke asked.

"A lot better now, thanks Sasuke." Naruto thanked him.

"No problem, so how are you going to beat Madara?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not really sure, guess I'll just have to go with what my guts telling me. I mean that's how I've always done it right?" Naruto asked.

"That's for sure." Sasuke replied.

"If you cannot find a solution Naruto, then maybe I can help." A female voice said and appearing beside Sasuke was Kushina.

"Mom, you too?" Naruto was more shocked than before.

"A mother's spirit always watches over her child." Kushina reminded him and he smiled.

"So mom you think you know of a way to defeat Madara?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but you'll have use your family bloodline." Kushina replied.

"Dad has a bloodline?" Naruto asked.

"Not your father, me." Kushina replied.

"The Uzumaki family has a bloodline?" Naruto gasped, "Why didn't anybody tell me about this!"

"I made Minato swear to it that nobody knew about my family bloodline, because years ago when I was an academy student Kumo ninja kidnapped me because of my bloodline, until your father saved me." Kushina explained.

"So how do I access our family bloodline?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Look deep into yourself Naruto and it will rise." Kushina instructed him.

"Ok then," Naruto said not sure how to react until he heard singing, "Wait a second, you hear that, it's Yukina," He said while back in Konoha Yukina was singing a song of hope, as she hoped it would reach her his daughters words gave him the extra confidence boost he needed, "I can do it!" Naruto called as red chakra formed around him.

While outside his subconscious Madara was right on top of him ready to finish it, until the Kyubi chakra surrounded him and flicked Madara away, "What's happening?" Madara gasped.

Naruto rose up with Kyubi chakra surrounding him and his eyes looked like a combination of Kyubi's eyes and his Mangekyo Sharingan, "Your reign ends now Madara!" he extended his arms out and suddenly chains made from chakra extend from the ground below and pierced through Madara's body holding him in place.

"Stop, let go of me!" Madara demanded.

Naruto approached, "Now Madara Uchiha, it's time for you to taste the most powerful of Mangekyo abilities!" Naruto shouted and chakra started forming around Naruto as a skeletal form, but the form started generating muscle and armor that wielded a sword and a shield.

"No it can't be, Susanoo!" Madara gasped looking up at it.

"Yes, the most powerful of Mangekyo Sharingan abilities," Naruto answered, "And now I shall add my own touch to it!" Naruto called as he concentrated further and the Susanoo started taking on Kyubi features with a fox head and nine chakra tails behind it.

"This, this isn't happening!" Madara cried.

"But it is Madara, and with one attack you will be sealed away into a Genjutsu of blissful oblivion until the end of time!" Naruto said holding out his right arm and so was Susanoo as a Kyubi Rasengan was generated into Susanoo's right palm.

"No wait, let's talk about this, I can't make you a deal!" Madara pleaded for Naruto not to attack him.

"Madara Uchiha, you're finished!" Naruto shouted as he thrusted his right arm back as was Susanoo, "Kyubi Susanoo Rasengan!" he shouted, while thrusting his arm forward as was Susanoo. When the Rasengan collided with Madara he screamed in pain as his body faded out of existence, while Naruto was screaming too as the force from the chakra started to cause the Tsukuyomi world to collapse and a bright illuminated Naruto blinding him as he fell unconscious muttering the words, "I did it!"

******(Don't miss the finale next time readers.)**


	80. It will begin anew

******(And here's the final chapter my friends. I wanted to get this done because tomorrow's my birthday. I'm turning twenty five. Now all I have to do is finish my Spies one, but that doesn't mean I won't be planning my newer Naruto fic until then. Enjoy.)**

Naruto was unconscious and could see nothing but dark until he heard voices all around him.

"_Is he ok?"_

"_Don't move him."_

"_Hey I think his eyes are opening."_

Naruto woke up seeing all his friends and allies gathered around him looking concerned for him,

"What happened?" Naruto groaned.

"He's awake!" Shiv called.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Shikamaru asked.

Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi pushed Shikamaru out of the way and gathered around him, "You're not hurt are you?" Hinata asked concerned,

"Not hurt, but man did I use a lot of energy in that last attack." Naruto groaned as he tried not to move so quickly.

"Last attack?" Shizune asked.

"What're you talking about kid?" Flash asked.

"My fight with Madara. I used the move known as Susanoo combined with my own energy and destroyed him." Naruto explained. Suddenly he looked past them all and saw Madara's mask on the ground, he stretches his arm out and grabs the mask pulling it over and looked at it for a minute. He managed to stand up and held Madara's mask up for them to see, "The threat of Madara Uchiha and the Akatsuki has finally come to an end. The ninja lands are safe once again!"

They all cheered knowing that the Akatsuki was no more, along with Madara Uchiha. However their celebration was shortly lived as Naruto heard what had happened to the village before he arrived, and the lives that perished. Hours later everyone was gathered at the memorial in the village where the Konoha heroes are honored for another funeral. Just like the previous funeral after the Sound and Sand invasion three years ago, the weather looked dismal like it was going to rain any minute, and everyone was gathered there, including the visitors from Suna, Kiri, and the Justice League. Tsunade, Shizune, the elder council, and Naruto stood before all the ninja, Meta-humans, She-bang, Nindroid, Yukina, and just about everyone else. Behind Tsunade was a table with pictures of certain ninjas who were the ones who died, while the three main pictures were that off Sarutobi, Itachi, and Raiga.

Naruto looked at the pictures thinking, _'Jiji, Itachi, Raiga, you did well.'_ He thought.

Tsunade spoke up, "We're gathered here today to pay our respects to those who've sacrificed themselves in battle." She said as everyone was given a white rose to place on the table.

In the crowds of people, Konohamaru was seeking comfort from Iruka for the loss of his grandfather. Suigetsu was weeping for the loss of Raiga while Jugo and Karin tried comforting him, along with Ranmaru comforting Guren. Even the Justice league couldn't help but weep for the fallen ninja, including Batman who knew very well what it's like to lose someone important in life.

Tsunade then turned towards Naruto who was also given the task of giving a speech as well, "Today we lost a lot of good ninja this day to the threat of a mad man who sought to control power beyond human control. And to acquire that he'd destroy anyone who got in his way. Some of our very ninja had gotten in his way and perished. Those ninja may have died, but they gave their lives to protect our village just as the other ninja that came before us, and before them," Naruto said getting everyone's attention,

"But you know, even though they are gone from this world, their memories and spirits will always live on in the hearts of those close to them, be they parents, siblings, friends, or lovers. So today let us honor their memories for years to come and look back on these events and remember they fought and died with honor protecting everything they held dear to their hearts." Naruto said as he pulled out his flute and played a tune in honor for the fallen ninja. Suddenly the sun peaked out behind the dark clouds shedding some light on the land. Soon the funeral was over and everyone gave their final pays of respect to the fallen ninja before leaving.

Later on at the Namikaze mansion, Naruto had placed all of the Akatsuki rings inside a case, including the rings of Zetsu and Kisame that he gathered after the bodies of Sarutobi, Raiga, and Itachi were recovered. He then hung up Raiga's twin daggers on the wall, followed by using his electricity to levitate Samehada onto the wall. The last thing he did was look at Madara's mask before putting it on a bust head as the main attraction to his room of victories, "Perfect." Naruto smiled seeing how nicely it turned out.

"Can you add this to it?" Suigetsu asked while entering with the rest of Team Namikaze and the Meta-breed. Suigetsu held out his sword signaling Naruto could add it to the wall.

"What, Suigetsu what're you saying?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto, but after this war I learned that life is too short, and I should spend it better," Suigetsu explained, "So I'm retiring. Besides I found something better to live for." He said smiling at Karin who smiled back.

"You don't say?" Naruto asked, "Well then Suigetsu you have my permission." He said as he hung the sword up crossing Samehada, "And let me just say every one of you did well." He told his team and the meta-Humans, "If we all hadn't done our part, there would've been no home for me to return to."

"True words, Naruto." Ebon agreed.

"And now that Madara is gone there's one less threat in the world." Virgil added.

"For now at least Virgil, but guarantee there will always be someone to threaten the ninja lands for years to come," Naruto replied, "But so long as we stand together and fight for what we believe in there won't be anyone who can defeat us."

The Bang Babies agreed to that and soon left, while Team Namikaze stayed behind for a bit, "Guren I know losing Raiga was hard for you of all of us, and we're sorry." Naruto appologized.

"I know, Naruto. Raiga did the only thing he could do to defeat Kisame," Guren replied, "But you know when he died he finally made amends with Kisame. I guess he died happily. And I'm glad he could be happy."

"I just wish you two could've gotten married instead of just acting like a married couple." Naruto said.

"I know, but I'll get over it eventually, until then I just wanna remember him as the man I would always love." Guren replied.

Ranmaru added, "And he will always be the father I never had."

Naruto smiled and looked at the two daggers on the wall, "He will be remembered always."

Later on as the sun was setting, Naruto was standing on the roof of the Namikaze mansion looking out into the village that was being repaired, until Yukina, Tenten, Hanabi, and Hinata approached, "Naruto, are you ok?" Hanabi asked.

Naruto looked back at them, "Hey girls, I'm fine, just looking back on all that's happened today."

"We all fought hard today that's for sure." Yukina admitted.

"I know. This had to have been one of the toughest battles we've ever fought." Tenten added.

"And they'll only get tougher from here on out." Naruto noted.

"But we will be ready should that time come, right?" Hinata asked.

"We sure will, Hinata," Naruto said taking another look into the village, "The village may have been demolished a bit, but just like the seasons, where one thing falls another grows. It may not be the same way it was before, but into something new and wonderful all the same."

"You're right dad." Yukina said standing at his side.

"And we'll make sure this village will remain for many more years to come." Tenten assured him.

"I know." Naruto smiled looking up knowing the future of Konoha all depends on them and the future children of the village.

~Time skip~

Many years later in the village of Konoha, it looked just as good as it did years ago with new buildings, and places than before. Up in the balcony of a small apartment, an older looking Ebon was sitting on a chair napping, until below an older looking Shiv was running up to the place with two kids, a boy and a girl. The girl had Shiv's purple hair, while the boy had black hair. All three turned their hands into light energy horns, and they honked them loudly, "Hey Ebon! Come on Ebon, wake up!" Shiv called up.

"Wake up, Uncle Ebon!" The two kids called.

Back above Ebon woke up startled as Talon came out holding an baby boy, "Oh what now?" Ebon asked as he looked down to see Shiv and his kids hurrying off, but Shikamaru was right behind them. Shikamaru had looked like his father only without the tan and scar on his face.

Ebon, and Talon with their child headed down to Shikamaru, "Shikamaru what's all the commotion about?" Talon asked.

"Talon Ebon you gotta come quick, it's happened." Shikamaru answered.

"Wait, you said 'happened'?" Ebon asked in shock while Talon looked surprised as well.

"That's right over at the hospital. That's where we're headed," Shikamaru explained, and the Shadow and Harpy took off for the hospital, "Come on, Asuma." Shikamaru called behind him and coming with him was a ten year old boy that looked like a younger Shikamaru.

"Yeah dad, I'm coming," Asuma said and muttered, "How troublesome."

While in another part of the village, Carmen was rolling around with his son right past Ferret and Hana with their daughter, "Come on you two let's go!" Ferret called and the three got on all fours and raced off following Carmen.

Soon enough the other Meta-humans such as Onyx and Puff with an eleven year old boy rushed to the hospital as well, along with Kangor and Anko with a twelve year old girl with big feet, and Hotstreak and Ayame with a 9 year old boy with brown hair. Coming in from a portal was Virgil and Daisy with a thirteen year old son with black hair in dreadlocks like Virgil's, Richie and Frieda with a thirteen year old daughter with blonde hair in a ponytail like Ino's, Alucard and Ren with their twelve year old son that had bleach skin like Alucard's, Adam and Sharon with their sixteen year old daughter who had rubber properties like her father. Coming along with them was Shenice, and Nindroid who was upgraded giving him the appearance of a robotic shogun. Guren was with an older Ranmaru, while Suigetsu and Karin had a fourteen year old boy with red hair like Karin's and sharp teeth like Suigetsu's. Jugo was also with Haku who're both hurrying together when they heard what was going on.

They all headed for the hospital where in a single room everyone from Bang Babies to ninja were gathered around. Already at the hospital was Tsunade still looking as young as before, Shizune, and a much older Sakura. What everyone was gathered around in the room was Hinata, Tenten, and Hanabi who were full grown women now and laying down in separate beds holding bundles. Tenten was holding a boy, Hinata was holding a pair of twins a boy and a girl, while Hanabi was holding a girl. Accompanying them was also Yukina who was a teen girl and Takuto from Amegakure along with an older Konan.

"Look at them." Virgil gasped as Daisy smiled.

"Yes the operation was a success." Tsunade smiled.

"Congratulations girls." Sakura congratulated her friends.

"Arigato Sakura. This is a proud day." Tenten smiled while holding her boy close.

"Proud indeed." Yukina added looking at her younger sibs.

"So what're their names?" Hotstreak asked.

"I've decided to name my boy Renji." Tenten replied.

"I've named my daughter Mei and my boy Kaoru." Hinata answered.

"And I've named my daughter Misane." Hanabi finished.

Everyone smiled looking at them as Ebon let out a small chuckle, "Well guys, I don't think in all my years I've ever seen a more than likely looking pair of kids," He started as Hinata, Hanabi, Tenten, and Yukina smiled while looking out the window, "I think Hokage Naruto should be very proud." Ebon finished.

Meanwhile on top of the Hokage monument that had another head carved next to Tsunade's, older Naruto stood on top of it looking out into the village smiling, until he had a confused look before turning around seeing the spirits of Sarutobi, Raiga, his parents, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Itachi, and Nagato all smiling at him on a well done job in ruling the village of Konoha. Naruto smiled and gave them a salute before throwing out his saucer and jumped on it surfing across the village letting out a cry of joy, "WHOO-HOO!"

******(And it's completed Bang Baby Shinobi is re-uploaded and finished again. Catch you later folks.)**


End file.
